Carry On My Wayward Son
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Sam and Dean's younger sister Ashlee Winchester and their close family friend Derek Hale also decide to follow in both of their family's footsteps. The two will face all kinds of monsters, and all kinds of feelings, even for each other. So much flirting sometimes, it hurts. Each chapter will follow an episode of the show. R&R!
1. 1x01 Pilot

**You're going to need to read this!**

 **Getting the responses I have for my fics where i've brought in Supernatural characters/creatures and the response to my pair of Derek and my OC Ashlee, I decided to do this! Supernatural epsiodes but with Teen Wolf characters thrown in with Supernatural characters as I think the two shows are a good match :)**

 **We've got the Winchester brothers of course, Daddy Winchester, Bobby, Ellen, Jo etc. My two main characters though are the brother's sister, Ashlee Winchester (who's based off my Teen Wolf OC Ashlee McCall but for the purposes of this fic she's the Winchester's sister instead) and of course with my OC Ashlee, comes Derek Hale (from Teen Wolf). I think Dean and Derek's characters work together very well. It will be mostly about Derek and Ashlee but the brothers and Dad will come in too.**

 **I've tried to keep the episodes in chronological order but sometimes they will get messed up for the purposes of my fic. So, even if I jump from season 1 to season 5 and back again, the chapters are in order for this fic as I post them :) I love feedback, good and bad, I know some will like and some won't, part of being a writer. But let me know what you think!**

 **Well, alot of hard work goes into these chapters so..hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy reading!**

 _Pilot 1x01_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

 _The screaming. So loud. Mum's screams of pain. Dad's screams of panic. Then heat and smoke. So much I was practically suffocating. Dean's voice, scared. We're moving and I don't where we're going. I hear my 8 year old brother Dean crying. My 6 year old brother Sam clinging to our Dad like a life-line. Then there's me, only 2 years old. Just witnessed the most tramatizing thing of my life. It's burnt permanantly into my memory. I watched my mother go up in flames, I watched my house burn down around her._

I fly up in bed, breathing heavily. There's tears threatening to fall and they will in the next few seconds.

"Hey" I turn towards Derek's soft voice. "Nightmares again?" he asks. I nod, trying to calm myself down. This has happened a few times as much as I hate to admit it. "Come here" he says. I lean into him and he wraps his arms around me like he always does when I wake up like this. "You're okay, i'm right here" he assures me. I nod into his chest, forcing my breathing to even out before I throw myself into a panic attack. "Go back to sleep" he says softly, brushing my hair down my back. I close my eyes and let my whole body relax.

"Thanks for being here Der" I whisper.

"I'll always be here" he promises, kissing my head. We settle in bed and go back to sleep.

..

 **There's probably a few things I should tell you. My brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, myself, Ashlee Winchester, and Derek Hale are hunters. Our families, the Winchesters and Hales, grew up together. Derek's my closest friend and me and him are taking to the road together to hunt while Dean's off with my Dad, John. 11 years ago, when I was 11 and Derek was 14, we left the Hale house to go play in the woods. Because our parents were hunters, those woods are as safe as ever. But something horrible happened that day, while we weren't at his house. There was a stray were-jaguar. It heard about the Hales, heard how good of hunters they were. While we were out playing..it lit his house on fire. I don't know if it's because it was scared to be hunted or what. I just remember us coming back to his house and seeing the smoke, the fire engines and police, the ambulances, Derek's little sister Cora screaming and crying. I watched as my two best friends broke down in each other's arms. All dead. Only person who managed to get out was Peter, Derek's Uncle. He managed to pull Cora out with him. His Uncle disappeared and Cora left to live in South America with some family friends. In 11 years, she hasn't visited once but we hear from her now and then. I know how hard it'll be for her to see her brother, any of us, again. But we're in contact and she's safe and happy so that's all that matters. My Dad took Derek in, him being like a son to him already anyway. Derek's family to me, but not family family. Because I might like him.. There's alot of teasing between us, alot of sexual innuendos but it never goes anywhere. It's been like this for years. It's just the way we are, we dance around each other and that's all. So no, we're not together but we look out for each other, we keep each other safe. We kept up his training and soon, me and Derek found and killed the were-jaguar that murdered his family. That's how it started. Soon, Dean was leaving with Dad, Sam had run off to go to college and I left with Derek. We all parted ways. I still keep in contact with Dean and Dad. But I haven't heard from Sam since he left. I'm mad at him for deserting the family for a normal life, but i'm also proud. I'm also jealous. I don't see myself having a normal life, ever, though. I like my life, I like travelling with Derek, I like saving people and hunting down monsters. Sure, maybe a part of me would like to fall in love, settle down, get married and maybe have some kids but..that's only a small part of me. Like Dad and Dean, I want to find the son of a bitch who killed my mother and if that means slaughtering everything in my path then so be it. I'm in this life with Derek for the long run. So, here's where my hunting story properly begins.**

..

"Do we really have to break in?" I ask Dean. He called me, told me Dad's missing. We've come to find Sam, we need his help too.

"Has he answered any of your calls?" Dean asks me knowingly.

"Ass" I say. I follow Dean's lead, breaking into Sam's apartment. Sam comes out of nowhere and attacks Dean. Derek and I stand off to the side while the two fight.

"Dean?" Sam asks. Dean chuckles. "You scared the crap out of me"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice" Dean smirks. Sam rolls them and then helps him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks. Then the light comes on. A very pretty blonde calling out for Sam. Sam turns and sees Derek and I. "Jesus" he mutters, cluctching his chest.

"We weren't hiding dude" I say. I'm still a little pissy with Sam for leaving but I know that's selfish on my part so i'm trying not to be.

"Uh..Jess, hey" Sam says. Jess, the girl in the disturbingly small shorts, looks over all of us. "This is my girlfriend, Jessica" Sam introduces. "This is my brother Dean, my sister Ashlee and our family friend Derek" I give Jessica an awkward wave. Dean goes up to Jessica, trying to flirt.

"Dean" I scowl. "She's with Sam" I might be pissed at Sam but i'm not going to let Dean steal his girlfriend. Dean steps away from her.

"We need to talk about some private family business" Dean says, looking at Jessica. "It was nice meeting you" he says in dismissal.

"No, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of Jess" Sam says, moving to her side. I roll my eyes. Sap.

"Okay" Dean says. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days" Dean tells him. Sam shrugs.

"So he's working overtime, probably drunk, he'll stumble in sooner or later" Sam says. This makes me pissed.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days" I say, my elder but not oldest brother's eyes falling to me.

"Jess..excuse us. We have to go outside" Sam says, finally getting it. We go outside, Sam's pissed we broke in. Wow, he's not even happy to see his family. Dean tells Sam we need his help but Sam refuses to come. I lean againist the camaro with Derek. It takes alot of self-control to not get involved, smack some sense into Sam. Dean manages to convince him to come though, until Monday as he's got some lawyer school interview. I sigh and move for the impala. We're all travelling together, we're leaving Derek's camaro here. I know he doesn't want to leave it behind, it's his baby, his older sister Laura left it for him after the..the fire. Dean's got Dad's impala, he's talking through the case with Sam while they look in the boot.

"Hey" Derek says. I turn to him, finding his green eyes studying me.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine" I shrug. I don't know how I feel about all this. About bringing Sam back when we know he's just going to take off in a few days. I don't know if I can go through losing my brother like that again. It's been 2 years and no contact. I have mixed feelings about that. He's supposed to be my older brother, he's supposed to worry and annoyingly want to know everything i'm doing when I do it. But no, no contact. And Derek knows how I feel about all this, he's been by my side for years. He was there that day, little over 2 years ago when Dad and Sam had their massive falling out. The day Sam left. It started out as an arguement. Dean and Derek had to get involved when they starting shoving each other. Then Sam hit Dad and I broke down in tears, yelling at them to stop. I hate it when they fight, I hate it so much. We all watched Sam go for the door. We watched as Dad told him if he walks out that door then he can't ever come back. And he did it. He walked out without so much as a goodbye. And then I didn't see him for 2 years, I didn't hear from him. So I think my mixed feelings are justifable. Both brothers get in the car, Sam in the passenger's, Dean in the driver's..of course. Sam turns to the two of us in the backseat.

"It's good to see you both" he says, giving us a small, sorry smile.

"It's good to see you too" I say, returning it with a small upturn of my lips.

"Yeah, you too" Derek says. Then it's awkward and the 4 of us are driving in silence.

..

We stop for gas and food. Dean tosses Derek and I an energy drink each.

"Thanks" we both say, smiling widely. Dean knows exactly what I need when I need it.

"Can we swap?" I ask Derek. "I like the grape more than the apple"

"Well so do I" he smirks.

"Don't be a douche!" I whine.

"Don't be a cry baby" he grins.

"Jerk" I say, crossing my arms over my chest in defeat.

"Bitch" Derek says, opening his and taking a long sip from it. Sam and Dean watch as us with soft eyes, this is exactly how they used to act. Exactly. Sam calls Dean a jerk and Dean calls him a bitch. Family tradition I guess. Dean starts up the car again and I sigh, moving to lean my back againist the door and stretch my legs out. Derek does the same, my legs againist the seats and his on the outer edge.

"I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection" Sam says, rummaging through Dean's tapes.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes" he deadpans. "And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica" he says, holding it up. Dean snatches it off him. "It's the greatest hits of Mullet Rock" he mocks. Dean's music is good, Sam can shut up.

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole" Dean grins, putting the tape in. I chuckle when ACDC plays. Shows how unorgnaised and messy his cassette tape collection is as well. Sam and Dean talk about where Dad could have gone. Derek nudges me. I look up and he's offering his drink. I take it with a big smile. I hand him mine. I take a drink from his, handing it back.

"Argh, Der, don't lip it" I whine. He passes it back to me.

"Don't act like you care if I do" he smirks. I take the can back, glaring at him. He just chuckles. We pull up by a bridge, there's a heap of officers on it, cops cars. Sam watches us with wide, shocked eyes as we all pull out our fake badges. Dean hands him one and leads us all over to the officers.

"Who are you?" a dark officer asks us.

"Federal Marshells" Dean says, we flash our badges.

"You're a little young to be Marshells" he says. His eyes fall to me, narrowing. I'm the youngest of all of us. "Especially you"

"That's awfully kind of you" I chuckle, walking past him. We look over the car. Same as the ones that happened around here years ago and some even further back. Dean makes a rude comment towards police and then Sam's hurrying us away. We bump into more officers and quickly make ourselves scarce.

..

Derek and I go to the small diner, waiting for Sam and Dean to bring the vicitim's girlfriend in for questioning. Dean gives us a nod as they sit down in the booth beside us. Derek and I sip away at our cheap coffee, listening in. That legend, about the girl..sounds suspicious. Not all legends are true, but some bleed a little into truth. And it's our only lead. We head to the library to do some research. Sam and Dean are acting like brothers again, shoving each other and bickering..it's kind of nice.

"I don't actually think we need to be here" I say to Derek quietly.

"Neither do I"

"No, I mean, why did Dean call us? Him and Sam are coping fine" I say, a little confused. We haven't helped much at all. Those two have taken over and we're just along for the ride, not that I mind. I like spending time with Dean and it is pretty good to see Sam again.

"I think Dean was scared" Derek says. I lower my book and look at him with a raised eyebrow. Dean..scared? We're sitting on a little green 2 seater sofa, my legs across his lap as i'm sitting side on. We're both reading up on mythology. "I don't know, maybe he was scared Sam wouldn't come" he shrugs.

"I think you're right" I say, looking back over at them. There's definitely tension but you can see them slowly, really slowly, rekindling their brotherly relationship. They're easily slipping into their old roles. Sam, the brains, Dean, the leader, the brawn.

..

We end up going back to the bridge.

"You really think Dad was here?" Sam asks.

"He's chasing the same story, we're chasing him" Dean says, walking back towards the impala. Sam asks what we plan to do and Dean tells him we keep digging. Dean sighs when Sam reminds him he's got to be home by Monday for his interview. "You think you can just become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asks him.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" I ask my brother.

"No, she's not ever going too" Sam says.

"Well that's healthy" Derek says.

"Pretend all you want Sammy, sooner or later you're going to have to accept who you really are" I say, walking away. Sam catches up to me.

"And who's that?" he asks me.

"You're one of us, you're a hunter" I say. Sam quickly stops me, standing in front of me.

"No, i'm not like you" he says. "This is not going to be my life"

"You have a responsibility" I say.

"To Dad?" he asks. "To you guys? Ash, I wish I could have taken you away from all this as well. I tried, I did try" he tells me. I look at him confused, I didn't know he tried to get me out. And by the look on Derek's face, he didn't know either. "But I knew you wouldn't leave Derek, so I tried to get you both out" he says. "You could have been something so great Ash, with your brains..you could have gotten into any college you wanted. But instead you use your smarts to-to run credit card scams, to get them two out of trouble. You really think that's what Mum would have wanted for you? For you to use your head like that?" Sam asks.

"Don't do that" I say, shaking my head. I'm not letting him make me feel bad for choosing to join the family business.

"Okay, enough" Dean says, him and Derek coming towards us. I hold a hand out.

"No, back off. Both of you" I warn them. I turn back to Sam, giving him the time to speak. I want to hear what he has to say, what could jusitify his disapperence for 2 years.

"I wanted you out. Dad found ways around it I guess" he shrugs. "I just never could get you out"

"That's because I don't want out of this Sam. I have a job to do, we all do, including you" I say.

"You don't have to find the monster that ruined our lives. You don't _have_ too. You're choosing too" he corrects me.

"So what? You want me to be like you? Settle down with some sappy guy and go to college?" I ask.

"Yes" Sam nods. "I do, I want you to be happy"

"I am happy" I say.

"Are you?" he challenges. "When's the last time you slept for more than 5 hours? When's the last time you stayed in one place for more than a week? When's the last time you let someone in? Someone other than them" Sam says, looking at Derek and Dean.

"I don't need anyone other than them. We're close-knit because that's the way we like it" I say, narrowing my eyes. "Sorry we don't get straight A's and go to college parties with our pretty little blonde girlfriends" I say. "What the hell is your problem?" I ask, stepping closer to him. From the corner of my eye, I see Derek step forward too but Dean catches his arm, stopping him from coming over to us. Good. Because i'm about 3 more stupid excuses from Sam away from throwing a punch.

"It hurts to see you, to see all 3 of you. I just wish things could have gone different, especially for you Ash. I wish I could have changed things, I still wish I could change things" he sighs.

"Then why'd you walk away?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me. "I needed my brother..and you weren't there. So don't try and tell me what I should be doing" I say, moving to walk away again. He catches my arm.

"If it weren't for pictures, you wouldn't even know what Mum really looked like" he says. I pull my arm out of his grasp, glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter. She's still my mother, she still gave up everything to have me, no matter how short the time" I say angerily.

"What difference does it make? You don't remember-"

"You wanna know what I _do_ remember?" I cut him off, getting angrier by the second. "I remember her burning, pinned to the ceiling. I remember every second of that night so don't you _dare_ try to tell me this is pointless you selfish prick" I ground out, angry tears stinging my eyes.

"Ash-" Derek tries.

"I said back off" I snap at him. I'm done bottling up my anger. If Sam wants to push me, then let him. I'll let him feel my anger.

"Even if we find the thing that killed her, Mum's gone Ash" Sam says. A few tears roll down my cheeks.

"No, that's it, stop it right now" Dean says, walking towards us.

"And she isn't ever coming back" Sam finishes. I grab his collar, slamming him into the bridge pillar behind him.

"Don't talk about her like that" I warn him.

"It's the truth and you need to accept it-" I cut Sam off by balling up my fist and swinging, hitting him right in the jaw. Hands come to my arms, pulling me away from Sam before I can try to hurt him again. Dean walks up to Sam. I try to pull away from Derek but he easily holds me back.

"Hey, enough" Derek says softly. I sigh angerily, forcing myself to calm down. Derek pulls me a little closer but not into a proper hug as i've been known to just snap and explode in these situations.

"Thanks for that" Dean says to Sam bitterly. "I don't what you learnt in college but you listen to me now. Don't ever do that again, do you understand me?" Dean asks him coldly. One look into Dean's angry eyes has Sam nodding. Dean's eyes catch something else, looking away from Sam. "Guys" Dean says. We look towards the bridge where he's looking and see a girl in a white dress. She jumps off the bridge and we run over.

"Where'd she go?" I ask, finding her nowhere in sight.

"I don't know" Sam replies. We look up when we hear the impala start. We're all here so who's driving? Dean holds up his car keys. Oh crap. The car starts driving towards us. We all turn and start running. Damn. Derek grabs my hand and we both jump off the edge with my brothers. My body tenses up as soon as it hits the cold water. "ASH!" Sam yells.

"What?!" I ask, frustrated as we resurface. We're both fully soaked and freezing. We swim over to the bank, pulling ourselves out of the water..and right into the mud. Great.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks. I lay on my back, covered with mud. Despite our arguement, he's still my brother and i'm still his sister. We still give a crap about each other. I give him the thumbs up.

"We're super" I say. Sam chuckles and pulls himself back over. Of course him and Dean caught themselves before falling in.

"You okay?" Derek asks, helping me to my feet.

"As soon as i'm dry and warm, i'm kicking your ass for not catching us on that pole" I say.

"So you're okay" he concludes, grinning. I roll my eyes with a chuckle and we walk back up to the impala where Sam and Dean are waiting.

"Car alright?" I ask Dean.

"Yeah, whatever she did, it's alright now" Dean nods, laughing at the both us.

"Shut up" I say, dripping with mud.

"That Constinence chick, what a bitch!" Derek yells out. He wipes the mud from his face and flicks it to the ground.

"She doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" Sam says. I sigh and sit againist the impala next to him. He gives me a small apologetic smile. He then sniffs the air and screws his face up. "You smell like a toilet" he says, turning to me.

"I will kill you" I sigh.

..

We get to the hotel, breaking into Dad's room. He was here, he was working this case.

"I'm grabbing a shower, find us something" I tell the boys, going into the bathroom. I peel off my clothes, jumping under the hot water. I scrub every speck of dirt and muck off me. I lather myself in their cheap body wash, making sure I smell good again, not like a toilet. I use some shampoo and get out, wrapping up in a towel. I walk out of the bathroom, feeling alot better. "Anyone got any clothes?" I ask.

"In my bag" Derek says, all still looking at the walls. "You were always a shitty packer" he says turning to me with a grin. I poke my tounge out at him. Sam grabs the top of his head, turning him back around and away from me. I'm pleasantly suprised to find my little bag of clothes in his big bag. Dean called suddenly and we just left. Obviously Derek did the smart thing and grabbed what he could first. God, i'm lucky to have him with me. It's not much, I don't have a shirt. I'm sure he won't mind if I steal one of his. I'm sure. I go back into the bathroom and quickly change. I come out, towelling off my long black hair. I've got on a matching purple lace pair of my own undergarments, thank you Derek, my favourite black denim shorts, thanks again, and I took one of Derek's shirts. I've partially tucked it into my shorts as he's got a pretty large frame and the shirt's longer than my shorts.

"Shower's your's" I tell Derek. I smile sweetly at him when his eyebrows burrow at the shirt i'm wearing. "Thanks" I say.

"Whatever" he chuckles. He takes his bag and goes into the shower. I move to look at the info Dad has on the walls.

"Hey Ash..what I said earlier about Mum and Dad, i'm sorry-" I cut Sam off by bringing my hand up.

"Dude, no click flick moments" I say. Sam chuckles and nods. We look around some more and that's when I see it. There's a picture of all of us and Dad. Dad's sitting on the hood of the impala, he's got me on his knee. Dean's sitting beside him, he's got his arms around Sam's and Derek's shoulders. Dad looks to be in his late 20s, we can't be any older than 10. I smile and fold the picture up, putting it in my pocket.

..

"I'm starving" Dean says.

"So am I. I'm going to the diner" I say, getting up.

"I'm coming" Derek says. I smile at him and we both go for the door. We don't like to split up so we usually don't. We walk outside. "Feeling better?" Derek asks.

"I'm fine" I say, giving him a small smile. "It's out in the open now, we've both said our piece so it's okay now"

"Good" Derek smiles.

"Sorry for snapping at you" I say, trying to find the camaro key on the keys.

"It's okay. I'm just glad it wasn't me you hit" Derek says, making me chuckle. I freeze when I see a couple of the officers from the bridge. Dammit.

"Shit" I say, quickly pulling out my phone and ringing Dean. "Cops are here, we've been spotted. Take off, find Dad" I say, hanging up. I turn back around when they stop behind us. "Problem officers?" I ask. They look between Derek and I.

"Where's your partners?" the dark skinned guy asks us.

"Partners? What partners?" Derek asks, playing dumb. The guy sends his friend in to check out of room. Dammit. Please have gotten out.

"So, fake US Marshells" the guy says. "Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" he asks.

"My boobs" I say, grinning sweetly. Then we're both slammed onto the hood of the car, being arrested.

"You're an idiot" Derek sighs.

"Hey, you know they're real" I grin. Why not tease him? We're probably going to jail anyway, may as well.

..

I give the cop another fake name. They tell Derek and I we're both suspects.

"So tell me, Ashlee" the cop says. "Derek" he says, looking at Derek. God dammit! "What is this?" he asks, slamming a familiar old leather journal in front of us. "I thought that might be your names. See, I looked through this. Found a few pictures" he says, pointing to one of Derek and I when we were 16 and 18. "Couldn't make out much of it, it's 9 kinds of crazy" I glare at the finger, willing it to fall off. He shouldn't be touching my Dad's journal. "I found this. You're both staying until you tell me exactly what the hell that means" he says. He's pointing at coordinates with mine, Derek's and Dean's name above it. A case, he knew we'd come. We lie, tell him it was a family tradition to have the same locker combinations.

"We have to go, shots fired" another officer says, coming in. I smirk.

"Do either of you have to go to the bathroom?" the officer asks.

"No?" Derek says.

"Good" then we're being handcuffed to the table. Derek flips through the journal, pulling out a paperclip. He grins at me and gets it work unpicking.

..

We climb down the wall, Dad's journal securely in Derek's jacket. Derek jumps down into a crotch.

"Jump" he says, holding his arms out.

"Please catch me" I say nervously, only concrete under him.

"I will Ash, jump" he chuckles. I jump down and of course, strong arms catch me.

"Thanks" I smile. Derek smiles back and puts me back on my feet. We find a payphone and Derek rings Dean.

"Fake 911 call, pretty illegal" Derek grins. Dean's saying something but I can't hear. "No, she's fine, she's with me" Derek tells him. "Listen, your Dad's gone. I've got his journal. There's coordinates in here" Derek's quiet for awhile. "Dean? Dean?" he asks. He hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I don't know, line just went dead" Derek tells me.

"We gotta find them" I say.

..

We get out of the car that Derek stole, racing over to the impala. Dean shoots at something before Sam's driving the impala through the house. Uh..alright. Derek and I run in after him.

"Sam?! Dean?! You okay?" I ask them, opening the door. Both males nod. "Help me" I say to Derek. I get Sam out and Derek gets Dean out. We look up to see the Women In White. She throws drawers at us, pinning us to the car. I'm pinned againist Derek and I got to say, I might have to thank the Women In White..well after we've killed her of course. The lights start to flicker, water running down the stairs. It's two little kids..her kids. The one's the evil bitch drowned. They run at her and she's dragged down in a puddle of nothing, screams and demonic sounds filling the air. Dean shoves the drawers off us and I can finally breath properly. We walk over to the puddle.

"This is where she drowned her kids" Dean says.

"It's why she could never come home" Sam says. "She was too scared to face them"

"You found her weak spot, good work Sammy" Dean claps him over the shoulder. I lean on Derek's shoulder, still catching my breath. I'm shorter than them so their torsos being crushed was my damn ribs and lungs being crushed. Sam laughs.

"Wish I could say the same for you, what were you thinking? You don't shoot Casper in the face you freak" Sam chuckles.

"Hey, it saved your ass" Dean says. "I tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car..i'll kill you" Dean warns him.

..

We're in the car, getting geared up for the coordinates Dad left us, our next case.

"The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there" Sam says. Dean sighs and nods.

"I'll take you home" he says. I shake my head. I actually thought Sam might change his mind and join Dean. Dean needs somebody now that Dad's missing. Derek and I have cases of our own to look into, the 3 of us can't stay together forever. Dean needs his brother. By the sounds of things, Sam doesn't care. He's got a whole other life that's more important. We pull up at his house. We all get out.

"Call me if you find him" Sam says to us. "This won't be the last time you see me" he assures us. I nod, not really believing that.

"Okay Sammy, bye" I say. Sam goes inside. Dean comes over to us.

"We should go, we've got a long drive" he says. I nod.

"You're driving" I tell Derek, going for the camaro.

"Is she okay?" I hear Dean ask Derek.

"She just misses her family" Derek tells him.

"Just keep an eye on her" Dean tells him. I roll my eyes. Yeah, because Derek doesn't watch out for me 24/7 anyway..not that he'll admit that to me or Dean but I know. I know because I do the same for him.

"I will. I'll follow you out" Derek says. Dean nods and gets in the impala. Derek get's into the camaro with me. We hear Sam yelling. Dean runs inside. Then I smell it..fire. Derek and I are ready to run in to but Derek's hesitating. I understand.

"Wait here" I tell him. I take off inside and i'm suprised when he's following me.

"You're not going in alone" he says. I nod thankfully. Fire isn't exactly my favourite thing either. We see Dean trying to drag Sam out, his room's in flames.

"Go! Sam, come on!" Dean yells. They all make for the door but I can't move. There, on the ceiling, is Jessica. I may have been young but I could never forget. She looks like Mum did, stomach cut open, pinned to the ceiling..burning. "Ash!" Dean yells.

"Go, i'll get her out!" Derek tells him. "Ash, come on!" Derek yells, grabbing my arm. My eyes are glued up at the girl I barely knew. I have flashbacks, my Mum screaming, my Dad, my brothers screaming. Derek picks me up and runs out of the house. The police come, neighbours come, ambulances and fire trucks. Just like the Hale house. But just like them, they're too late. I'm sitting on the camaro's trunk, Derek's standing between my legs, checking me over. Sam's agreed to help us, to come with Dean. Him and Dean are loading guns. "Ash?" Derek calls out. I look up at him with tear-filled eyes. He hugs me and I hug him back tightly. "I know" he says, rubbing my back. I let my tears fall. That picture..seeing it again. It hurts, alot. It teared open a wound i've been slowly healing for 11 years. I have to find who killed my Mum.

..

..

 **Hope you like that start and got a good look at the characters and how they are with each other :) More to come definitely! Favourite, follow and review!**


	2. 1x02 Wendigo

**Shout out to Guest, Tesla424 and Bree for reviewing! I'm glad you like both my new fics Tesla :) No worries Bree :) And i'm happy and grateful for the supportive reviews and the favourites and follows :) I won't keep you waiting, here's chapter 2 :)**

 _Wendigo 1x02_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

 _"Mum, I.." I trail off, not exactly sure what to say. I put a white rose down in front of her tombstone..her favourite flower. I bring my fingers to her name softly. A hand shoots out of the dirt and grabs my wrist._

I jolt up in the car.

"You okay?" Derek asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah, course" I brush it off, looking out the window so he can't see the tears pricking my eyes. I can feel him still looking at me. I wipe my eyes quickly and grab the map, looking at our next case, it's in Blackwater Ridge. "There's nothing there" I say.

"I know" Derek sighs. "Just a bunch of forest" he says.

"Dad wouldn't have sent us here for no reason, i'm sure there's something there" I reassure him. He nods, giving me a small smile.

..

"You two aren't going up near Blackwater Ridge, are you?" we turn around to find the Ranger has come back inside.

"No sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" I say, the lie rolling off my tounge so easily.

"Bull" the Ranger says.

"Bull?" I ask him.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" he asks, looking between us.

"Yes we are Ranger.." Derek checks his tag. "Wilkinson"

"Well i'll tell you what I told her. Her brother filled out the permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" he says. I shake my head. "You tell that girl to stop worrying, i'm sure her brother's just fine"

"You got brothers?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Well I do. And I know she'd feel better if I could take her a copy of that permit so she can see for herself" I say.

..

We stop by Haley's house. She invites us in as we told her we're park rangers looking for her brother. She tells us he sends in pictures or videos everyday and he hasn't since yesturday. She shows us his last video. Derek and I share a look when something, something very fast, runs past outside his tent.

"We'll find your brother, we're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing" Derek tells her.

"Maybe i'll see you there" she says. "I can't sit around anymore, he's my brother and I need him to be safe"

"I think I know how you feel" I say, smiling a little. I'd do anything to find my brothers if they went missing.

"I hired a guy. We're heading out in the morning" Haley tells us.

"Can you forward these to me?" I ask her, motioning to Tommy's messages and videos.

"Sure" she nods.

..

"This past April, 2 hikers went missing out there and they were never found" Derek says, showing me the entry in Dad's journal. "Anything else?" he asks me. I bring up the newspaper articles.

"Yeah, in 1982 8 different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities are calling it grizzly attacks" I tell him. He sits down next to me and reads over the article. I open my laptop, clicking onto the page I was looking at earlier. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936" I read out.

"So every 23 years?" Derek asks and I nod.

"Like clockwork" I say. "And that shadow outside the tent, watch this" I show him how it's running the speed of 3 frames. "That's a fraction of a second, this thing is fast"

"Really fast"

"And this" I hand him another article. "In '59 1 camper did survive. Just a kid"

"We got a name?" Derek asks. I grin.

"Better. I got an address"

"Smart" Derek praises, scruffing my hair.

..

We question Mr Shaw, the kid that got out all those years ago. He's an old man now. Even he knows what attacked wasn't a bear, he says it unlocked the front door. It did move very fast though, like what we saw in Tommy's video. It attacked at night, gave him 3 long scratches down his collarbone.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon" Mr Shaw says. Just our thing.

..

"Spirits and demons wouldn't open a door, they'd just go through the walls" Derek says.

"So it's something else, something corporeal"

"Corporeal?" Derek questions. "Sorry professor" he teases.

"Shut up" I say. "What do you think it is?"

"Claws, speed, skinwalker maybe? Black dog?" he suggests. "It's a creature, it's corporeal, which means we can kill it" he says.

..

We pull up beside the hired guy's car. Haley and her little brother Ben are standing around with the guy.

"Got room for two more?" Derek asks as we walk up to them. I've got a duffle bag slung over my shoulder, guns inside.

"Who are these two?" the guy asks Haley.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster for search and rescue" Haley says. Bitch. We're trying to help her.

"You're rangers?" the guy asks us.

"That's right" I nod.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asks, looking at our outfits. I'm usually in skinny jeans and combat boots, matched with a singlet. Derek going for a henley or a tee and his leather jacket, and combat boots as well with jeans.

"I don't do shorts" Derek says, both walking past Haley.

"You think this is funny?" the hired guy asks. He's starting to piss me off too. Only one that isn't is Ben, and he's ignoring us, headphones in. "It's dangerous back country out there-"

"We know how dangerous it can be" Derek cuts him off, looking just about us over this docuhe as I am.

"We just want to help" I add, following Derek into the forest.

..

Roy, the hired guy, leads us. Derek and I walk in the middle, Haley and Ben behind us.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You're carrying a duffle bag, you're not rangers" Haley says from behind us. She grabs my arm. I spin around, throwing her hand off me.

"Don't" I warn her. We're trying to help and they're treating us like crap. And it's pissing me off, alot.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks. Derek looks to me and I nod for him to keep walking with Ben. He abides, eyeing Haley as he passes her. I love it when Derek gets all protective.

"We're not rangers, we're close family friends. We're looking for my Dad, he might be out here. We just figured we could help you out too" I tell her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" she asks.

"I'm telling you now" I shrug. "And what do you mean we didn't pack provisions?" I ask. I nod to Derek and he's eating from a jumbo sized bag of peanut M&Ms. Haley looks at him weirdly and I grin, catching back up with him. He holds the bag out to me and I grab a handful enthusiastically. I throw a few in my mouth. You've got to love peanut M&Ms.

"Good talk?" Derek asks me with a grin. "I noticed you didn't hurt her"

"Me hurt another person?" I ask with mock shock. "No, of course not"

"Whatever you say Ash" he chuckles. Yeah, he knows me too well.

..

We come to Blackwater Ridge.

"I'm gonna look around" Roy says.

"You shouldn't go off on your own" I say.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me honey" he sneers.

"Dick" I say, screwing my face up. He takes the lead again and we all follow.

..

"Haley! Over here!" Roy calls out. We all rush towards his voice and come to Tommy's camp. Expect everything's torn to shreds. There's blood splattered on the tents.

"Oh my god" Haley says. She looks around. "Tommy? Tommy!"

"Shhh" I hush her, going over to stand beside her. "It could still be out here"

"Ash!" Derek calls out. I leave Haley's side to go find Derek. He's staring down at the dirt. "See this?" he points to the ground. "They were dragged out. Then the trail just vanishes" he says quietly. "That's no skinwalker or black dog" we both walk back over to the campsite. We all put our bags down, looking through the debris.

"Help! Help! Someone help!" someone screams. We all run towards the voice. We come to a clearing where the voice came from..noone's here.

"Everyone get back to camp" Derek says. When we get back, our packs are all gone.

"It's smart, it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" I say.

"You mean some nutjob stole our gear" Roy corrects. I repress the urge to punch the dick in the face. I pull Derek away from everyone.

"Want me to do something about him?" he asks, glaring over at Roy.

"That's sweet Romeo but not right now" I grin, him rolling his eyes. "Hand me Dad's journal" I say. He brings it out of his jacket. I open it and find the page labelled 'Wendigos'.

"Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan" Derek says. "I've never heard of one this far west"

"Think about it, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice" I say.

"Great. This is useless then" Derek says, waving his pistol around. I hand Dad's journal back to Derek and he puts it back in his jacket. I let him carry it sometimes, I trust he'll keep it safe and he always does. We go back over to others. I turn to the group.

"All right, listen up" I say, getting their attention. "It's time to go. Things have gotten a little more than complicated" I say.

"Kid, don't worry" Roy says. "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it" he says, matter-of-factly.

"It's not me i'm worried about because I know what i'm doing. If you shoot this thing like you plan to, you're just gonna piss it off. We have to leave, right now" I say.

"One, you're talking nonsense. And two, you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy says heatedly. Derek steps forward.

"Back off" he warns Roy. I walk to stand in front of Roy.

"We never shoud have let you come out here in the first place alright? I'm trying to protect you" I say, glaring up at the man.

"You protect me?" he scoffs. My jaw ticks angerily. "I was hunting these woods when your Mummy was still kissing you goodnight" he says.

"Yeah?" I ask angrily, getting closer to him. I don't think Mum was kissing me goodnight.. "It's a near perfect hunter, it's much smarter than you and it'll hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here" I ground out.

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy laughs, grabbing my arm. Derek comes over and shoves Roy away from me.

"Hey, stop it" Haley says, coming over.

"I said back off" Derek reminds the dick in front of us. Roy steps up to Derek and I reach for my gun.

"Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive" Haley says, making us all stop. "And i'm not leaving here without him" she says. I sigh, taking my hand away from my gun in my bag.

"Derek, it's okay" I say, grabbing his arm softly and pulling him away from Roy.

"Touch her again and i'll shoot you where you stand" he warns Roy before walking away from him. He turns back to Haley and Ben, choosing to ignore Roy. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter during the day and unbelievable at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves" he tells them.

"How?" Haley asks, telling him she's willing to listen. We build a campfire. Derek and I draw Anasazi symbols into the dirt around us for protection.

"Wendigos can't cross over them" I tell Haley as she watches on in confusion. Roy laughs from his place across from us. "I'm gonna shoot him soon" I mutter. I get up and go sit away from them all in the dirt, leaning againist a tree stump.

"Nobody likes a skeptic Roy" Derek says, brushing past him to come sit with me. "Hey" he nudges my shoulder softly. I look up at him. "What's going on in that freaky head of your's?" he asks.

"Nothing, i'm fi-" I start.

"You're not fine" he says before I can even finish. "I'm supposed to start fights with the guys, remember?" I smile a little at that. "What's up?" he asks.

"My Dad's not here Derek" I sigh. "We're not any closer to finding him"

"We have his journal" Derek reminds me. "We'll find him. Sam and Dean have their own copy, if we don't find him, they will. But we will find him" he assures me. Both our heads snap towards the sound of a twig snapping in the treeline.

"Help me! Please!" someone yells. We both stand up and we cock our guns.

"He's tying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" I say.

"Inside the magic circle right?" Roy sneers.

"Shut your mouth" I warn him.

"Help! Help me!" the wendigo yells. We hear close growls and Roy starts shooting at it.

"Stop! Stop shooting!" Derek orders him. We'd only shoot if we really needed too. Now he's pissed it off. Awesome.

"I hit it" Roy says, running into the treeline.

"Roy, no! Roy!" I yell after him. Idiot!

"Don't move!" Derek tells Haley and Ben, both of us running after the idiot. Roy's suddenly lifted up into the trees. "Roy!"

..

Well, we've lost Roy. We returned to the campsite and settled in for the night. Derek draped his leather jacket over me to keep me warm. He slept beside me, both watching over each other, guns in hand. Now it's morning. And we need to decide what we're doing. Derek and I end up explaining Wendigos and what they are, where they came from, how they came about etc to Haley and Ben. I explain why Tommy will still be alive..but not for too long.

"We've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch" I say.

"Hell, you know i'm in" Derek grins. I grin back.

"Then how do we stop it?" Haley asks.

"Guns and knives are useless. So.." Derek says, holding up a Molotov. "We gotta torch the sucker" he says.

..

Derek leads the way, then Haley and Ben and me backing up the rear. We see alot of claw marks in the trees, blood too. Derek stops.

"Ash" he says. I catch up to him. "These claw marks are too clear and distinct, don't you think?"

"A trap?" I ask. A second later, we hear growling. We turn to the sound and blood drips on Haley's shoulder. She looks up and jumps back. Roy's body is dropped to the ground, bloody. I go over to help Haley as she tripped when she jumped back. Derek checks Roy for a pulse.

"His neck's broke" Derek says. We hear more growling, closer, much closer. "Okay, go, go, go. Run!" we all take off. Ben falls and I drop back to help him.

"Come on kid, get up" I say, pulling him to his feet. I notice we've split into 2 groups. Not good. Bad things happen when Derek and I split up. That's why we don't split up. We hear Haley scream. Ben and I sprint towards the sound only to find Derek's molotov smashed on the ground. "Derek!" I yell. No response. Now i'm going to deep fry this wendigo extra crispy.

..

"Why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks me.

"Honestly? I think it's 'cause he shot at it, pissed it off" I say.

"Hey, look" I follow Ben's finger to find a trail of M&Ms.

"Smart Derek" I praise the absent male. We follow the trail and come to a mine entrance. We see a sign, it says 'WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER, EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL'. Ben and I look at each other and shrug, going in. Extremely toxic material isn't going to stop me from saving Derek. I hear a growl and turn off the torch. I pull Ben back againist the cave wall. The wendigo comes into sight. It turns down a different tunnel and I sigh in relief. We continue on only to fall through the floor. We hit the dirt with loud thuds. "Son of a bitch" I wheeze. What the hell's under me? Ben scrambles to his feet. I look down. Great. A pile of bones and skulls. "It's okay, it's okay" I soothe him, standing up too.

"Look, there" Ben says, running off.

"Ben!" I yell in a hushed whisper. He leads me to where Derek and Haley are tied up by their wrists from the ceiling. "Derek!" I rush over to him. I toss Ben my pocket knife. "Cut her down" I say. I take out my dagger and cut Derek down. Bad move. I should have woken him first. His dead weight falls on me. "Jesus" I strain, trying to hold him up. I lower him down and lean him againist the wall. I sit down in front of him. "Hey Der, wake up" I say, shaking him lightly. "Derek, come on" I shake him a little harder. He groans, eyes opening. "You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he winces.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Where is he? Did he hurt you?" he asks me.

"No, i'm fine, we both are. He's above us" I tell him. I turn to see the siblings cut down someone else. Crap..it's Tommy, and he's alive. "Come on, up you get" I say, grabbing Derek's shirt. I help him stand, the male a little weakened. Ben hands me back my pocket knife which goes back into my pocket, my dagger going into my boot. Derek goes over to our bags, he pulls out flare guns.

"Those'll work" I say. Derek tosses me one. Derek grins and I laugh. We're going to go to town on this mother. We head down a tunnel, Derek and I in front with the flare guns. We hear close growling.

"We'll never outrun it" Haley says, her and Ben helping Tommy walk.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" Derek asks me. Both go kill the thing while they get out? Yeah. I nod. Derek runs forward and starts yelling for the wendigo to come get him.

"Derek!" I scowl. "That's not what I was thinking?!"

"Go, get them out, i'll be okay" he says.

"Derek-"

"I'll make it back to you, I swear. Take them and go Ash, now" he says. I nod reluctantly. Derek runs into the tunnel, yelling.

"Alright, come on, hurry" I say, ushering the others out. It isn't long before I hear growling behind us. "Get him out of here" I say, motioning to Tommy.

"Ashlee, no" Haley says.

"Go" I say. The growling is getting closer. "Go! Go now!" I order.

"Come on Haley!" Ben says. The 3 keep going and I turn back, gun up. I lean againist the rock wall. I move to peek over it only to come face to face with the wendigo. Uh, crap. I shoot at it but it quickly dodges. I take off in a sprint after the Collinses. I catch up to them.

"Go! Hurry! Its right behind us" I say. We come to a dead end. "Get behind me" they all huddle together, behind me. The wendigo comes into view, coming at us.

"Hey!" comes Derek's voice. The wendigo turns and I see Derek, his gun up. He shoots at it and the flare inserts itself into the wendigo's stomach. The wendigo goes up in flames. Derek comes over to us. "You okay?" he asks me.

"Peachy. Are you?" I ask.

"Yeah" he nods.

..

We give our statements to the cops, telling them it was another grizzley attack.

"Thank you" Haley says to us. I nod. She turns to me. "I hope you find your father"

"Yeah, me too" I give her a small smile. Haley and Ben get into the ambulance where Tommy's laying on a stretcher. Derek and I lean againist the camaro, watching the paramedics leaving.

"I _used_ to like camping" Derek says.

"Yeah, me too" I say. "Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?" he says, turning to look at me.

"If you ever run off like that again, i'll shoot you in the ass with a flare gun, you hear me?" I say.

"You were worried" he smiles.

"Of course I was worried, we're not supposed to split up"

"But I came back to you as promised, didn't I?" he says.

"Yeah, I guess" I mumble. He pushes off the camaro with a smile. He stands in front of me and pulls me into a hug. I sigh and hug him back. I can't stay mad at him.

"Come on, let's get going" he says. I nod but neither of us let the other go yet.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	3. 1x04 Phantom Traveller

**Shout out to TheMorbidGal for reviewing! Thank you so much, that review was so kind :,) Okay, so..it is a slow burn, sometimes the flirting is so painful you think they're going to kiss or do something..and they don't. But, sort of spoiler alert here, if I continue to update everyday like I have been then it'll be about 5ish weeks before a proper romantic change happens between them. Wow..that sounds really far away but I hope the constant sort of romance they have already helps you through it :) Enjoy!**

 _Phantom Traveller 1x04_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up to noise, someone coming in the door. I jump up, ready to fight.

"Morning sunshine" Derek smirks.

"Douchebag" I say, rubbing my tired eyes. I look him up and down, he looks pretty tired himself. "Dude, when's the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"Appreciate the concern but caring and being nice doesn't suit you" he teases, flicking my nose. I huff.

"Jerk" I say.

"Bitch" he grins. "Here, brought you breakfast" he says, putting down coffee and bagels.

"I take it back, you're the best" I smile, digging in. "Sit, eat" I say. He sits down but doesn't make a move to eat. "Dumbass" I say, making him look at me. "You need to be sharp, you've got to keep me alive, eat" he rolls his eyes and grabs a bagel.

"You don't look too good yourself" Derek says. I look up at him. "Wait, have _you_ been sleeping?" he asks me.

"Yeah, course" I brush it off.

"Why do you have bags under your eyes then?"

"Shut up" I whine. I don't need him looking after me. He can bring me breakfast though, that's allowed.

"You still having trouble with nightmares?" he asks. Our families grew up together, he knows about my Mum, he knows how it's affected me. The nightmares about her burning..

"Doesn't matter" I say.

"Yeah, it does matter" he corrects. I sigh.

"Okay, yes. I'm fine though" I say. He walks over and reaches under my mattress. He pulls out my dagger and I smile sheepishly. "That's precaution" I tell him.

"Uh-huh" he nods, putting it back down. "What do we have to do about this?" he asks.

"Derek, it's not that bad" I say. He sits at the table again and looks at me.

"I know you. I know when you're lying. You're lying to me right now" he says. His phone starts ringing.

"You should probably answer that" I say, trying to hold back my grin. He holds eye contact with me. "It could be a job" I sing, letting my grin out. He sighs and he answers it. I keep eating, chugging down the coffee. He hangs up, running a hand down his face. "We got a job?" I guess. He nods. "Cheer up Sourpuss" I tease, getting up and finding a jacket and jeans to put on.

"One day off, that's all I ask" he says.

"There's a 90% chance of that never happening" I tell him with an innocent smile. He nudges me and I quickly get dressed.

..

I remember this guy, me and Dad have been here before, he's Jerry. He tells us about what happened with the plane crash, then lets us listen to a recording. Judging by the growling and demonic voice..a human didn't make that plane crash.

"We need to see the wreckage" Derek says.

"It's locked down..I don't have that clearance, i'm sorry" Jerry says.

"It's okay" I smile. I look at Derek and we share a mischevious grin. This is why he's my partner. He thinks like me, like a criminal.

..

We end up at a mental hospital. These places give me the creeps..actually all hospitals give me the creeps. Derek does most the talking with Jaffy. I make sure noone's going to attack me with needles or drills or whatever other crazy things apparently go on in these sort of places. Thank god we're only there for a little while. We end up at other of the plane crash survivor's houses. Except he's dead now too.

"I don't care how strong you are, you can't rip the door open when you're in the air" Derek says.

"A human couldn't" I correct him. "Maybe he's something, a creature?"

"Does this look like a creature's liar to you?" Derek smirks. I look over at the seemingly normal white picket fence, garden out the front of the house..seemingly normal, seemingly. We speak to George's wife. She tells us how he was so scared to fly, she's upset he died the way he did. We ask if she's noticed anything weird the 13 years they've been married.

"Well.." she starts. Bingo. "He had acid reflux, if that's what you mean?" unbingo.

..

We decide we need to go to the lock up to see the wreck. Derek said we couldn't just waltz in, we had to look the part. We walk out of the business clothing store and look at ourselves in the shop window.

"Argh" Derek whines, pulling at his suit tie.

"We're going to have to get used to it" I sigh. I'm in a tight, when I say tight I mean friggin' tight, black pencil skirt and a business blouse. I don't hate the outfit..I just feel sorry for my ass, it's lifted up quite abit, it looks good, but still. I turn side on and smile. "No, I think I like this skirt actually" I decide.

"Well my ass doesn't look good in this suit so that's not fair" Derek huffs.

"Checking out my ass?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you were doing enough of that for both of us" he teases. I chuckle.

"Well Hale, your ass looks fine as usual" I tell him. I go to him and straighten up his tie. He's always been crap at tying ties. He rolls his eyes and makes for the camaro. If I stood back and watched him walk away, that's my business.

..

We show them our badges. We're let in and the second the door's closed, we high-five.

"Told you it would work" I say with a grin.

"Whatever" he smirks, undoing his tie. I undo some of the buttons on my blouse. Why the hell do these things button up to your throat? He pulls out an EMF meter and I follow behind him, checking the place out. The emergency door handle gets us a reading. I pull out my knife and scrap some of the residue off the door, scooping it into a bag. Derek looks suprised.

"What? Do we wanna find out what it is or not?" I ask. He just nods and lets me proceed. We turn when we hear footsteps coming towards us, fast. "Derek, run" I say, grabbing his arm. We manage to make it out without a fuss. I sigh in relief but the alarm starts going off. We come to a fence.

"Here, i'll boost you" Derek says, holding his hands out. I'm wearing a far too tight skirt so this is a little difficult. I use them to stand on and lift myself up. I look down and Derek looks down too. Was he just looking up my skirt?

"You perv" I tease, jumping over.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he teases back.

"Yeah, but it's mine" I point out. He jumps up and pulls himself over, dropping down beside me.

"I know" he grins.

"Derek!" I scowl. When the hell did he see me naked?!

"Relax Cujo" he jokes. "I meant when we used to take bubblebaths together" he says, both of us going for the car.

"When we were 3"

"Are you telling me your body's changed since you were 3?" he asks in mock shock. I smack his arm. "Where to?" he asks me, getting in the car.

"Back to Jerry. We need to find out what this is" I say, looking at the bag full off..something.

..

Jerry tells us it's sulphur. We hear fighting in the next room and Jerry excuses himself to 'fire an idiot'.

"Only a few things leave behind sulphur" Derek says.

"I'm thinking demonic possession" I say. He nods.

"It would explain the super-strength, pulling that door open" Derek says.

"Possessing someone is one thing. Using them to kill an entire planeful of people..that's different" I say.

..

I jolt awake when something's dropped on me.

"Dude" I yawn. I pull my blankets off me to see a bunch of books. "Seriously? Right now?" I ask Derek. He drops his own pile on his bed. We managed to get a room with seperate beds so we don't have to share this time. Not that I mind sharing.

"Yeah, right now" Derek smirks. As if my prayers were somehow answered, my phone rings. Jerry's pilot friend is dead. "Another victim?" Derek asks when I hang up.

"In Nazareth" I tell him, getting up.

..

Jerry tells us sulphur again.

"Sulphur on both. He was involved with both crashes, looks like the demon got who he wanted" Derek says.

"Not that easy" I say, looking over the laptop screen.

"What?"

"They both went down at exactly 40 minutes in" I tell him. Derek sighs.

"What does that mean?" Jerry asks.

"It's biblical numerology" Derek says. "The number means death"

"There's been flights in the past to go down like this but never any surviviors, not until now. Remember what the voice recording said?"

"No survivors" Derek says. I nod. "It's going after all the survivors"

..

Alot of lying gets me a list of people we can go see..save hopefully. Derek and I rush into the airport, we need to find Amanda Walker, a flight attendant, first. Derek talks to her.

"This is James Hetfield" Derek says and I facepalm. Idiot. He gets flustered and I know he's been caught out. He starts to talk about some guy called Vince, how he's sorry or whatever. I try not to laugh. The second he hangs up I do laugh.

"James Hetfield? Really? From Metallica?" I chuckle.

"He's a good a person as any" Derek tells me. I nod, I actually agree with that. "Damn, we were so close" Derek sighs.

"Okay, we need to get on the plane" I say, turning to leave. Derek catches my arm.

"Hold on" he says.

"Derek, people are leaving on that plane, people that will die" I tell him.

"I know..but..do we have to be on it?"

"Derek, yes, we do" I say. His face falls. "Derek? What's wrong?"

"I..I may have a problem with.."

"Flying?" I ask him.

"Yes" he sighs.

"Okay, i'll go alone then-"

"No, definitely not" he says quickly.

"Well you need to make a decision right now, are you coming with me or not?"

"Damn" he sighs. "I'm coming with you"

"Go to the car, grab everything that will get through security, i'll get tickets" he nods and we both take off.

..

Derek's tense as all hell. I close my hand over his closed fist.

"Hey, you're okay" I say. He looks at me with hard eyes. It's kind of amusing to see him scared like this as practically nothing scares the guy but he's important to me so it sucks as well. He opens up his hand and threads his fingers through mine, nodding his thanks. He starts humming. I lean in to listen. "Are you humming Metallica?" I ask. It's Enter Sandman.

"It calms me down" he says.

"You're gonna be able to help me when you're like this, right?" I ask.

"I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself" he assures me. Time passes by pretty slowly. I just sit there, leaning on Derek's shoulder and holding his hand. When it gets to 20 minutes in we get up and split up. After no luck from either of us, we meet up. "Cresto" Derek says. We look up and see the pilot, his eyes black . He goes into the cockpit and locks the door. We find Amanda and beg her to help us. She brings the pilot in and we ambush him with holy water and a spell.

"Don't let anyone in, keep them calm" I order Amanda. She nods and leaves. Derek's thrown off the pilot and i'm thrown in the wall. "Asshole" I ground out, jumping on him and spraying him with holy water. I toss the book to Derek to keep reading. He keeps going but the book's smacked out of his hand. The pilot grabs me by the throat and pulls me down.

"I know what happened to your mother" he says in a demonic tone. I freeze. "She died screaming! Even now she burns!" I grit my teeth angerily and punch him across the face, yanking myself from his grip. Derek comes over and attacks him.

"Ash! The spell!" Derek yells. I grab the book and finish it. A black shadow leaves his mouth and he stills. Now we need to send it back to hell. I go for the book but i'm thrown to the ground when the plane starts going down. I read out the last part of the spell. I can hear Derek freaking out, holding on for his life. I finish and the plane levels out. I get up on shaky legs. Derek comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, his eyes are wide and frantic. He just nods, falling into me. I bring my arms around his shoulders.

"We're never going on a plane again" he sighs.

"Okay Der, just driving from now on" I assure him, voice a little broken from what the demon said to me about my Mum.

..

We walk away from the crowds and police.

"Ash" Derek says, stopping. I stop and turn to him. "Are you okay?"

"Derek, that thing knew about my Mum"

"They manipulate you, they lie to get what they want. That's what that was" Derek tells me. I nod sadly.

..

"Nobody knows what you guys did but I do. Thank you" Jerry thanks us. He shakes both of our hands. "Your Dad's gonna be real proud" he tells me. "He'd be proud of you as well" he says to Derek. I nod with a small smile and walk away.

"Wait, Jerry" he turns back to me. "How'd you get my new number?"

"Your Dad gave it to me" he says. My eyes widen.

"What? When did you talk to him?" I ask.

"I didn't talk to him, I called and got a voicemail. He redirected me to you or Dean. I remember you so I called you" Jerry says. "Thanks again" he says before walking away.

"Ash-" Derek tries. I go into the car and find my phone. I've been trying to contact him for ages. I ring and it goes to his voicemail. Sure enough, he's telling poeple to either call me or Dean depending on our areas. I hang up and throw my phone into the glovebox. I can feel the tears in my eyes. Derek gets in the driver's seat. He doesn't say anything to me and i'm thankful for that. He drives and I sit there just staring out the window. I can't believe Dad. All this time looking for him, he's been sending people to us..to distract us? Is that what he's doing? I sigh sadly. I let a couple tears fall before I quickly scrub them away.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. 1x08 Bugs

**Enjoy chapter 4 guys!**

 _Bugs 1x08_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I'm reading the newspaper when Derek waves a wad of cash in my face. I smile, grabbing it.

"Good work dude" I grin. Derek snatches it back. I pout.

"So, new gig?" he asks, sitting down on the camaro's hood next to me.

"I think so. In Oklahoma, gas station employee Dustin Burwash, says he supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob"

"Cre..what?" Derek asks.

"Human mad cow disease, idiot" I chuckle.

"Mad cow, wasn't that on Oprah?" Derek asks.

"You watch Oprah?" I ask. Derek's quiet for a few seconds.

"So the guy ate a bad burger, why's that our kind of thing?" Derek asks, changing the subject. I explain how the disease works, how this case is weird and doesn't add up. Derek agrees we should at least check it out. We get into the camaro and hit the road.

..

We pretend to be Dustin's niece and nephew..weird. We talk to his work partner, Travis. Travis tells us he didn't act weird at all before it happened. If it was mad cow then he would have. Travis tells us that when he found Dustin, he was bleeding from his eyes, ears and nose. Travis directs us to where we can find the crime scene.

..

We look down the sinkhole with torches.

"Looks like this thing worked from the inside" Derek says. We look up at each other. "And there's only room for one. Wanna flip a coin?" he asks, getting up. I stand up, following him to the camaro. He pulls out a rope.

"Derek, we have no idea what's down there" I say.

"It's okay to be scared, i'll go down" Derek shrugs. I stop him from passing me, putting a hand to his chest.

"Flip the damn coin" I say. Derek smirks and pulls out a coin. He flips it up and I catch it in the air. "I'm not scared, asshat. I'm going" I say.

"I said i'd do it" Derek says. I start tying the rope around me.

"I'm going!" I say loudly.

"Okay! Jeez" he chuckles. We go over and I take a deep breath. I may be a little scared..a little. I don't do very well with spiders and he knows this.

"Just don't drop me" I say. Derek brings his hands just under my hips with this innocent, sweet smile. It's not far enough to be provocative but I still like it.

"I won't" he grins.

"My Romeo" I chuckle as he slowly lowers me in. No, I liked that, screw the rope, he can just lower me all the way down. Of course I don't say that outloud, that could get awkward.

..

"There were no tunnels or tracks, there was no evidence of any other creature down there. It had to be these beetles" I say.

"Beetles?" he questions the plural.

"I found 10 but there must have been more. Some beetles do eat meat, usually dead meat but the possibilities still there" I say.

"It's a little bit of a stretch Ash. We need a little more to go on, maybe a little more info on the neighbourhood" Derek says. He pulls over. I look at him confused. He nods to the sign 'Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!'.

"Good, i'm hungry" I grin.

"You're always hungry" Derek teases.

"Get out of the car before I kick your ass Hale" I say. Derek chuckles and we both get out. We start walking up the path. "Growing up in a place like this would freak me out" I say.

"How so?" Derek asks.

"The white picket fences, little dogs and freshly mowed lawns, the 'how was your day honey?'s..it's weird. I don't know, just not how we were raised" I say.

"No, we were raised partially in the forest" Derek smiles. Our houses were close when we were growing up in Kansas. The Winchester's were more out near the street and the Hale's were a couple minutes walk into the forest. I loved Derek's old house. There were no neighbours, besides us, and you're surrounded by trees and nature. We loved exploring the woods and finding bugs when we were younger. But spiders..not my favourite thing, even back then. Derek, being a boy, loved them, would always scare me with them. Then later apologise because i'd ignore him and hang out with Laura instead.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with a little normal" I shrug.

"Even I know you're talking bull" Derek laughs.

"Okay, yes. That was a huge lie" I chuckle. "I like our lives more than 'normal'" I say with a small smile. Derek returns it. We come to the door and knock. A man introduces himself as Larry Pike and invites us in. He ushers us over to meet his wife, Joanie. Larry excuses himself and we're introduces to _another_ friggin' person.

"Hi, i'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales" the pale woman with a tight black bun says. We shake her hand and introduce ourselves. Then Joanie excuses herself..yeah, I get that vibe from this lady too. "So you're interested in becoming homeowners?" she asks.

"Yeah, me and my..fiancee are thinking of buying together" I lie awkwardly. Lynda looks between us skepically like she knows we're lying. Derek brings an arm around me and Lynda smiles.

"Newly interested couples are my favourite" she smiles enthusiastically. "How did you two meet?" she asks. Derek and I share a look. Sure, i'll tell her how we've practically known each other since birth and we were trained as hunters together..yeah, good idea.

"Well..i'm gonna go talk to Larry" Derek says, needing an out. "Okay honey?" Derek asks. I nod, giving him a sickly sweet smile. What an asshole, leaving me with her. Luckily for me, Lynda changes the subject. She starts talking about her steam shower? I notice a tarantula crawling towards her hand. I step back, eyes wide. Then I notice the boy, smiling at it. I excuse myself this time, going over to him.

"Is that your's?" I ask him, making him jump. He picks it up.

"Are you gonna tell my Dad?" he asks.

"Course not kid, just don't bring it anywhere near me again" I say. He chuckles.

"Spider phobia?" he asks.

"I wouldn't take it that far" I say with a soft smile.

"Larry's not scared but he says the same thing, you know, to keep them away from him" he says.

"Wait? Larry Pike?" I ask. "He's giving you trouble?" I ask.

"Hi, i'm Matt Pike, his son" he introduces.

"Oh" I realise. "Wow, ouch, first name basis with the Dad" I say.

"Well, let's just say i'm not exactly 'brochure material' to him" he says.

"Neither am I. But trust me kid, none of the best people are" I grin. He smiles back. He seems sweet, I feel bad his Dad's a douche to him.

"Matthew" comes Larry's voice. He walks over to us with Derek following. "I am so sorry about my son and his.. _pet_ " Larry says.

"No, it's okay. He was being really polite actually" I say, maybe glaring a little at the man. "He's a good kid"

"Excuse us" Larry says, pulling Matt away. Larry starts yelling at him inside the house. I scoff, shaking my head.

"What was that all about?" Derek asks me.

"That's his son. His Dad treats him like trash" I say, frowning. I look back at Derek and he's looking at me, eyes worried. "Anyway, how was your tour?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well _wifey_ , I think we're ready to buy" he says sweetly. We both laugh. "Looks like Dustin wasn't the first strange death here. A year ago, one of Larry's workers dropped dead on the job. They say a severe reaction to bee stings"

"More bugs" I say.

"More bugs" Derek grins.

..

"Matt can't be doing this, he's sweet" I tell Derek as we drive through the streets.

"He's the only one that's shown a big interest in bugs so far Ash, it's a possibility is all i'm saying" Derek says. Derek pulls into a house.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. Derek grins, getting out. He opens up the garage door. He motions for me to drive in. "He's crazy" I sigh fondly to myself. I jump into the driver's seat, driving us in. Derek shuts the garage door behind us and I get out. "We're gonna squat in an empty house?" I ask him. Derek grabs our few bags out of the boot.

"Hell yeah we are. I'm so over hotel rooms" he says. We start walking through the house.

"No, I get that" I say, nodding in agreement. Let's see..we've got a fridge, stove and tv built into the wall in the lounge area. "No bed" I pout.

"Floor it is" Derek shurgs, dropping our bags to the floor in front of the tv. "Don't pout Ash, I got beer" Derek grins. I smile widely. We have to make a trip to the car to get out the one small blanket we have but that's okay. We use our jackets as pillows. Both curled up under the small blanket, a beer in hand each while we watch cartoons. "What's with you and cartoons?" Derek asks me.

"It's the only thing on" I shrug.

"I'm sure there's something else" Derek says, reaching for the remote. I smack his hand away.

"I like cartoons" I admit. Derek chuckles.

"Cartoons it is then" he says, shaking off his slapped hand.

..

Holy crap. This shower is a god-send. Derek knocks on the door.

"You ever coming out of there?" he asks.

"Later" I yell over the shower. We're not paying for the water so why not take a long ass shower? It's not like we have steam shower luxuries every day. The showers we get aren't even really showers, barely any water pressure. When you're caked in blood and monster guts, you need a good shower.

"A police call came in on the scanner" Derek says.

"Hold on" I sigh. I get out, wrapping a towel around me and turning off the shower. I open the door. "This shower is awesome" I grin.

"I can tell" he chuckles. "Someone was found dead 3 blocks from here. Get dressed, we gotta go" Derek says. I nod and grab my bag, bringing it back into the bathroom with me.

..

We talk to Larry. He tells us Lynda Bloome died last night. We wait until the cops clear out before jumping the fence and climbing into Lynda's place through the window. The outline of her body's in tape on the floor. We go into the bathroom where it looks like she's fallen or crawled from. I lift up the towel and a bunch of dead spiders fall out. I jump a little, Derek chuckling.

"You're an asshole" I say.

"You think these spiders came from Matt?" Derek asks, ignoring my last statement.

..

We see Matt walk away from his house, going into the forest. We get out and follow him. We find him examining a grasshopper.

"Hey Matt" I say, walking over. He smiles.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here?" he asks. He gets a little scared as we question him, he thinks we're serial killers. I actually laugh at that. He asks if we think he had something to do with Lynda's death.

"You tell us" Derek says. Matt says that spider was a joke and it doesn't make sense or line up with the gas station guy. He brings us to a field and shows us a huge insect mountain. He tells us all kinds of insects are congregating here and he doesn't know why, just knows something's wrong. We walk over to see there's a big hole in the mountain. Derek grabs a stick and pokes inside it. "There's something down there" he says. He reaches into the hole with one arm. I grab his other arm..just in case. He smiles a little at my concern, digging around for what he hit with the stick. Derek brings it up and I cringe. It's a human skull, filled with worms. Great. Old bones.

..

Derek and I go to the local university with the bones to determine what they are or who they are. We pretend to be in a professor's Anthro 101 class. He tells us that the bones are close to 170 years old. The timeframe and geography possibly makes them Native American.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" I ask.

"Not according the records but the uh..'relocation' of native peoples was quite common at that time" he tells us. Racist asshats.

"Any local legends or oral histories about the area?" Derek asks.

"There's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about 60 miles from here, they'll be better to ask than me, they could have the truth" he advices.

"Thanks" I smile.

..

Derek walks into the Oklahoma diner first. We see a Native American man playing cards by himself at a table. We walk over.

"Joe White Tree?" I ask. He nods. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you" I say.

"We're students from the university" Derek says.

"No you're not. You're lying" Joe says. Derek looks taken back.

"Well, truth is-" Derek tries again.

"You know who starts a sentence with 'truth is'? Liars" Joe says. Derek looks at me, looking ready to pull out his gun. I decide to intervene before that happens.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains?" I ask. "It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley" I say. Joe looks up at me, then to Derek.

"I like her. She's not a liar" he says to Derek. Derek huffs a little angrily. "I know the area" he tells me.

"What can you tell us about the history there?" I ask.

"Why do you wanna know?" Joe asks.

"Something's bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some Native American bones we found there" I answer honestly. Joe tells us the story that has been passed down through his family for decades. An American calvalry came to relocate them. When the natives tried to refuse, every day for six days the American calvalry came and murdered and raped until by the 6th day, every man, women and child were dead. On the 6th night, the chief whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish that land again. If they did, nature would rise up and protect the valley, it would bring many days of misery and death to the white men as the calvalry did to his people.

"And on the 6th night, none would survive" Joe says. Me and Derek look at each other. Crap. The 6th night is tonight. Of course it is.

..

We sped all the way to the Pike house. We've tried to tell Larry to take his family out but he ignored us. I rang Matt and told him to fake a medical emergency and get them out as fast as he could. When we pull up, Larry rushes outside, Matt behind him. Damn, they need to be gone like 5 minutes ago.

"Get off my property before I call the cops" Larry says.

"Dad, they're just trying to help" Matt says.

"Get in the house!" Larry yells at him. I grit my teeth angerily.

"I'm sorry, I told him the truth" Matt says.

"Dammit Matt, we had a plan" Derek says.

"Look, it's 12am, they're coming right now. You need to get your family and go before it's too late" I say.

"Before the biblical storm right?" he asks, scoffing.

"You saw what happened to the realtor, you don't think something weird's going on?" Derek asks him.

"You're both crazy, I don't know who you are but if you come near my boy or my family again, we're gonna have a problem" Larry says.

"We've got a problem right now" I say.

"Dad, they're right. We're in danger-" Matt tries.

"Matt, inside! Now!" Larry barks.

"No! Why won't you listen to me!?"

"Because he's an asshole. Dude, do you even listen to your son? Because he's a good kid, he deserves your attention" I say. Larry looks away uncomfortably, knowing i'm right.

"Get off my property" Larry says.

"This land is cursed! People have and will continue to die here! Are you willing to risk your family like that?" I ask him.

"Ash" Derek says. We hear a loud buzzing. It keeps getting louder. The bug light on their porch starts to overheat as bugs are swarming it. "Okay, it's time. Larry, get your wife" Derek says.

"Guys" Matt says. We look up and thousands of bugs are flying towards the house.

"We won't make it" I say to Derek. He looks at me, trying to decide what we do.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in, go!" Derek orders. We lock the door. Larry tells us he's the only household in the neighbourhood.

"Towels, we need towels" I say. Matt helps me block under the door with towels. Joanie tries to call the cops but the phones are dead. The bugs begin blanketing the house.

"What do we do?" Larry asks.

"We have to wait it out, the curse should lift by sunrise" I say.

"What do you mean should? Will it or won't it?" Larry asks, walking up to me.

"Back off" Derek says, pushing Larry back a little. Larry takes one look at Derek's large frame and backs off as requested.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem" Derek says, eyes watching Larry closely.

"Guy's a serious dick" I add. Derek nods.

"We need something to fight back with" Derek says. I get an idea, running into the kitchen. I check under the sink. Bingo. I bring the can of bug spray back into the room with me.

"Bug spray?" Joanie asks.

"This'll work, trust me" I grin. All of a sudden, bugs start flying in through the fireplace.

"Upstairs, go!" Derek tells them. I get behind them. I spray the bug spray at the bugs, bringing my lighter up and creating a flame thrower. We rush into the attic, locking the bugs out. But of course, termites.

"Get back!" I tell them. All 3 Pikes back up. As the bugs come through, I spray them. Derek tries to patch up the holes as 2 more open up. There's too many of them though. "Crap" I say, running out of spray. Derek and I back up as well. He pulls me to him, shielding me from the bugs. Then the noise dies down. Derek lets me go and we look up. They're leaving? We walk over to see the sun's coming up, the bugs all leaving in a huge swarm. I sigh in relief. That was too close.

..

We walk over to where the Pike's are packing the moving truck.

"No goodbye?" Derek asks Larry.

"Good timing, we're about to leave" he says. "Thank you" he says, sticking his hand out. We both shake his hand. "And i'm sorry, for the way I acted" he says to me.

"No problem dude, I get it, you were worried" I brush it off.

"Good thing you've got a very large fiancee" Larry chuckles. Derek smiles proudly at the title, puffing out his chest in the slightest making me laugh. Men and their egos sometimes.

"I didn't need Derek's help" I say, not bothering to correct him about the relationship status. Derek looks content, i'll give him his ego-booster this one time. "But it was either you listen to him or I just shoot you for being a dick" I say innocently.

"Oh..I made a good choice then" he says, a little disturbed. I nod with a grin. "The government's investigating those bones you found. Until then, i'm making damn sure noone lives in this house again"

"You don't sound too upset about that" Derek says.

"This has been the biggest financial disaster of my career but..I don't care" he smiles softly at his son. I notice he's throwing away all his bug stuff. I walk over, leaving Derek with Larry.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I don't know..they kind of weird me out now" Matt chuckles.

"I'd hope so" I smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me with my Dad" he says.

"No problem. See you 'round kid, keep being awesome" I say, scruffing his hair. Matt laughs.

"You too" he nods. I walk back over to the camaro and lean againist it. Larry goes and talks to Matt, the two getting along now. Derek comes over and stands beside me, both looking at the father and son.

"You and Matt get along pretty well" Derek says.

"He's a good kid, just needed his Dad" I say, focusing on my feet now.

"You know we will find him right?" Derek says. I look back up at him. "We'll find your Dad. There's 4 of us looking, we will find him Ash. I promise we will" Derek says.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"How'd I know what?"

"That it wasn't his Dad that was really bothering me? That is was my own Dad?" I ask him.

"Because I know you" he says, locking eyes with me. "But it doesn't matter because we'll find him" Derek says with a smile. He pushes off the camaro. "Come on" I stand up properly now too. I give Derek a hug. He looks a little confused but hugs me back. He's always here for me, he always knows what to say. "Let's go" he grins, letting his hands slip to my lower back to smack my butt softly like a drum. I roll my eyes at him as he smiles widely at me. "Wifey" he adds teasingly. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"Thank Der" I say. We both get in the car. We wave out at Larry and Matt before Derek drives away.

"Damn" Derek sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I kind of liked that house we stayed in" he says.

"Before we die, we'll have a little house of our own, promise" I say.

"We? I have to share?" he grins teasingly.

"We already have to share everything" I remind him with a smile. Hotel rooms, food, the camaro, Dad's journal, beds..that last and first ones are our choices though. "Seriously, before we die, we'll have a house"

"Swear?" he asks.

"Swear" I nod with a smile.

"You're an idiot" Derek chuckles.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review! PS. I put up a one shot as well, it's a Teen Wolf one. But it's about Ashlee and Derek (of course) and how they bump into each other through Scott 3 years after they were together. But..Ashlee has a 2 year old daughter with her. You can pretty much put together what happens but give it a chance, check it out! I'm still deciding weither I should add another 1 or 2 chapters but i'd love to know what you think :)**


	5. 1x10 Asylum

**Shout out to Bree and TheMorbidGal for reviewing! Yay! I love all the love! Enjoy this one!**

 _Asylum 1x10_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Ash" Derek says, tossing me my phone. I catch it and open the new message.

 _42, -89 -Unknown Number_

"It's Dad" I say.

"What?" Derek comes over, looking at the phone. "Coordinates"

"Let's find out where these point" I say, moving for my laptop. Derek sits back down, clicking away. I plant myself on his knee. Derek raises an eyebrow at me. "Come on, just look these up" I grin, handing him my phone.

..

A cop went home, shot his wife then himself. Interesting thing is, he visited the Rosevalt Asylum earlier with his partner, Dad's marked that same asylum. Damn. I hate asylums, I hate hospitals in general. Derek and I nod at each other and Derek walks over to the dead cop's partner. He pretends to be from the paper, starts asking about his partner's death. The guy's getting flustered and that's where I come in. I grab Derek's jacket and pull him up.

"How about you leave that guy alone, huh? He's an officer, have some respect!" I snap, shoving him back. We stare each other down before Derek storms out the back door.

"You didn't have to do that" the officer says.

"Yeah I did, that guy's an asshole" I say, sitting down.

"You know him?" he asks. Uh..

"We used to date" I lie. The officer nods. "Let me buy you a beer" I say. I hold up two fingers to the bartender and he nods. "2 beers"

"You're a brave girl, i'll give you that" the officer says with a small smile.

..

I walk out, finding Derek leaning againist the camaro.

"You shoved me a little hard in there" Derek says.

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" I grin.

"Maybe you've got a little pent up anger towards me?" he suggests, raising an eyebrow. I move to get in the car.

"Come on, I gotta have a little aggression towards my asshole ex boyfriend, right?" I smirk, getting in. Derek chuckles and gets in too. We discuss all the things that the officer told me went on in the asylum and about his partner.

..

Derek and I jump the fence. I stop at the door. I don't want to do this.

"Ash, come on" Derek says, realising i've stopped.

"I don't think I can do this" I say nervously. "All those freaky things you hear about asylums..it actually went on in here"

"I'll keep you safe" Derek says, closing his hand over mine. He tries to pull me inside but i'm being stubborn. "Fine then" he shrugs. All of a sudden he lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Derek! Put me down" I say, squirming around.

"Are you gonna run?" he asks, his voice amused as I try to escape his hold.

"I..just put me down" I say.

"I need you, okay? This is it, I need back-up" he says, stopping.

"I know, I won't leave you" I assure him. He nods and lets me back to my feet. Oh god. We're at the South Wing. We read what Dad said about the south wing. We walk the halls, Derek has the EMF meter. It's not making much noise. "You know, some spirits only come out at certain times of the day" I tell Derek and he nods. "Der..I gotta bad feeling about this place" I say, moving closer to him and glancing around nervously.

"Hey Ash, who do you think's the hotter psychic?" Derek grins. I nudge him.

"I'm just..cautious" I say. "Not psychic"

"Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?" he asks, ignoring my last statement. I shove him a little.

"I'd watch out, my Dad might be here" I tell him with a smirk.

"You're right, I think i'd be you as well" he grins. He turns back to the meter. Dammit Hale, always teasing. We're always teasing each other, it's been that way for years. We've never acted on it though. We come across a room with baby dolls and weird body parts in jars. There's a chair to be strapped in and other weirdo torture things in here. I cling to Derek's arm, watching everything closely. I'm not dying in here. "Hey, you're okay Ash" Derek soothes, rubbing my hand. We find a sign, it's one of the staff's plaques.

..

This plan sucks. We found the staff member's plaque and now i'm sitting in the waiting room to talk to a therapist because he's the son of the guy we found the plaque of. I look back at Derek who's outside leaning againist the camaro and he gives me a sad smile. Of course I had to do this part. Derek in a therapist office? I can already see all the broken things and knocked out therapist.

"Ashlee Winchester" the therapist asks. I nod and get up, following him into his office. He shuts the heavy door behind me and I sigh. I try to ask about the asylum, about the incidents but he's not giving away anything. "We're on your dollar Ashlee. So let's talk about you"

"Fine" I sigh. I thought this would be easier.

"How are things?" he asks.

"Things are good doc" I smile.

"What have you been doing?" he asks, his stupid head tilted to the side at a stupid angle.

"I've been..on a road trip. With Derek, he's a close friend" I tell him.

"Has that been fun?" he asks. Man i'm getting real sick of these stupid questions.

"Yeah..loads. We've seen alot of interesting things..met alot of interesting people so yeah..fun" the doc nods along with me. I try to ask about the asylum again but he shuts me down.

"Let's cut the bull" he says, coming closer. Okay.. "You're avoiding the subject"

"What subject?" I ask.

"You" he says. "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Rosevalt Asylum if you tell me one honest thing about yourself"

"I can do that" I nod. "What do you wanna know?"

"This man..Derek, the one you're road tripping with. Tell me, how do you feel about him?" the doctor asks.

"I..uh.." I start. Shit.

..

I meet Derek outside.

"You were in there for ages, what were you talking about?" he asks.

"Just stuff" I shrug. Guy picked my brain about Derek. Jesus, they're good at their job even if their job is stupid. And they're stupid. And they're stupid questions are stupid. And their stupid insinuations that I have feelings for Derek are stupid. "He told me about the south wing. It's a true, it's where they kept the real psychos. There was a riot, staff were killed even a few patients. They looked for Dr Ellicot's body but the patients must have stuffed it somewhere safe..they never found it" I tell him.

"Come on, we gotta go back" Derek says, getting in the driver's seat.

"But it's getting dark.." I say, getting in too.

"I know" he says. Then he looks over at me. "You're gonna be okay in there, right?"

"Yeah..course" I sigh.

"You will be because i'll be with you" he assures me, taking my hand with his spare. "You know i'm not gonna let you get hurt"

"I know..i'm still scared though" I admit.

"You're a Winchester, you're not allowed to be scared" he smirks. I roll my eyes but smile as well. He is right. Dad used to say that to me when I had nightmares as a kid.

 _"Baby, you're a Winchester. We ain't afraid of nothing, you're not allowed to be scared. You know why?" Dad would say, sitting beside me on my bed._

 _"Why Daddy?" i'd ask._

 _"Because you're a hell of a lot scarier than anything out there, got it?" he'd smile. I'd giggle and nod, he'd kiss my head, we'd pound fists and he'd leave me to go back to sleep._

..

Oh god. This place is so much scarier at night. Not allowed to be scared? Screw that. The EMF meter's going off now. I'm frantically shining my torch around, I don't want anything sneaking up on me. We go into a room, I check one side, Derek checks the other. Then I see it.

"Derek!" I yell, a very dead spirit coming at me.

"Ash, get down!" he tells me. I duck and a salt shot has the spirit disappearing. "You okay?" he asks me. I nod, trying to keep my tears back. I really, really hate these places.

"It..it didn't hurt me, didn't even try" I tell him.

"Then what was it doing?"

"I don't know" I say. We walk into another room and hear a creak. I bring my gun up, both walking forward slowly. We find a young blonde hiding. She's human. "It's okay, we won't hurt you" I say. She tells us her name's Cat and she was here with her boyfriend Gavin who's still in here somewhere. God dammit.

"I'm Derek, this is Ashlee. Listen, Ashlee's going to get you out of here-"

"No! I'm not leaving Gavin behind" Cat objects.

"And i'm not leaving you behind either" I tell Derek.

"Fine" he sighs. "Stay close" he says. I nod and let the girl walk between us. We search for while but there's too many rooms. "We gotta split up, this is taking too long"

"No" I say.

"Ash, yes" Derek says. "It's the only way we'll find him"

"You know i'm fucking terrified right now, right?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"I know. The sooner we split up, the faster we find Gavin and we can meet up again" he says. He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead. "Let's just get this done and find each other again, alright?"

"Okay Der" I nod. I hug him quickly before walking away with Cat. We're both calling out to Gavin but there's no response. "By the way" I say, turning to Cat. "Next time you hear that something's haunted, don't go inside" I say before turning around and walking again.

"It was our third date..don't tell me you wouldn't drag your boyfriend in here to make-out" she says.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I say.

"Derek-"

"Not my boyfriend" I sigh. "This isn't somewhere you wanna make-out anyway, it's cold and gross-"

"And quiet and you're alone" she adds on. I turn to her.

"What exactly did you two plan on doing?" I ask the girl. They wanted to be alone.. 3rd date..

"I think we were..I think we were going to have sex" she says in a low whisper. "We've been dating for awhile and..i've been asking him to wait until I was, you know..ready" I sigh. Time to take on older sister role.

"Trust me kid, this is the last place you ever wanna lose your virginity" I say. "And don't let him force you into doing anything. It's your body, when you want to, do it"

"Yeah..thanks" she nods with a small smile. We start walking again. "So..where'd you lose your's?" she asks me.

"Lose what?" I ask.

"You know.. _it_ " she says.

"Oh" I realise. "Back seat of a porche" I say sheepishly.

"And that's better than an abandoned asylum how?" Cat asks, voice amused now. It's weird being like this with a younger girl..I always wanted a little sister to play big sister too. Not in this hunting world though, maybe in another universe.

"Ghosts weren't trying to kill us and the seats were comfy" I grin. She chuckles.

"You're hurting my arm" she says.

"What?" I turn around and there's a hand on her. She screams as she's dragged into a room, the door slamming shut. "Cat! Cat!" I yell, trying to rip the door open. I hear footsteps and turn to see Derek and the guy, i'm guessing is Gavin, running over to us. I try to break the door down. I stick a crowbar in the door, trying to pry it open. Derek starts helping me. "Cat! You have to face it! It won't hurt you!" I yell, still trying to get in. It didn't hurt me so it wont hurt her, right? Please tell me i'm right.

"You face it!" she yells.

"Please Cat! You can do it!" it falls silent. The door opens and Cat comes out.

"It whispered in my ear, 137" she tells us.

"Room number" Derek and I say at the same time. Derek hands me a sawn-off shotgun. "Get them out of here" he says. He cuts off my objections. "Please Ash, just get them out. I'll be fine"

"Okay" I agree reluctantly. "Be careful"

"I will, you too" he says. I nod and we part ways. I lead Cat and Gavin towards the front entrance.

"How do you know all this ghost stuff?" Cat asks me.

"It's our job"

"Who would want this job?" she asks.

"Dangerous idiots like me and Derek" I say. She smiles a little and i'm happy about that. She was really scared back there.

"So if he's not your boyfriend..then what is he? Your boss?"

"My partner, best friend, family friend, whatever you wanna call it" I shrug. We make it to the door and we can't get out. "We're not supposed to get out" I sigh. "There's something other than the patients in here" I say, my own voice a little fearful. I hate this, I hate being in here and I hate leaving Derek alone. Derek calls me and tells me a spirit's coming for him. "I have to go help Derek. Can you handle a shotgun?" I ask Gavin.

"What? No?"

"I can" Cat says. "My Dad taught me" she shurgs when Gavin looks complety taken back.

"So did mine" I say, handing the shotgun over to her. "It's loaded with rock salt, it'll repel the spirits but won't kill them" she nods and cocks the gun. "That's my girl" I nod with a smile. I turn to leave. "Oh, and Gavin?" I call out, still walking away. "Make her have sex with you and i'll cut your dick off!" I call down the hall, taking off in a run towards the basement. I bring my gun and torch up as I enter some freaky, dark room. I look around it, gulping in fear. Oh god, no. My torch goes out. "Shit, no" I say, banging it with my hand. A door next to me opens on it's own. There's a chair to strap people in and saws and scary shit like that everywhere. I walk in slowly, checking behind me with the gun. "Derek?" I call out, voice wavering in fear. I see something move behind the curtain. Got you you son of a bitch. I pull it back, ready to shoot so we can get the hell out of here. But there's nothing there. I turn around and scream when I see a spirit of an old man, face all messed up. He grabs my face and my screaming stops. It's like electricty corsing though my skull.

"Don't be afraid, i'm going to make you all better" he says.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"Ash?" I call out. Where the hell is she? "Ash?!" after almost being shot by Cat, they told me Ash went looking for me in the basement because I called her. I didn't call her. I ran down here as fast as I could. "Come on" I say. "Ash!" I jump when Ash appears out of nowhere.

"Derek" she sighs in relief.

"You okay?" she nods. "Listen, I found Ellicot's notebook, he was experimenting on his patients, torturing them. Have you seen anymore spirits? Found Ellicot's bones?"

"No, haven't seen anything" she says.

"Come on, we gotta find those bones" I say. She nods and follows me. She's being alot quieter than usual. We go into this room and I find a secret door. I know she's scared but Ash is being far too quiet. "Ash, you okay?" I turn and ask. She's got the sawn-off up, aimed at me. "Ash..what are you doing?" I ask her. She just cocks it. "Put the gun down" I say.

"Is that an order?" she asks.

"It's more of a friendly request"

"I'm getting pretty tired of taking orders" she says.

"Ellicot got to you" I realise. "Come on Ash, that gun's loaded with rock salt. It won't kill me-" I feel pain flare up in my chest as she fires and I fly through a wall and land on my back. What the hell? I groan in pain as she comes to stand over me. "We just have to burn the bones and you'll go back to normal" I try. She aims the gun at me again.

"I'm jealous of you" she says. I look at her in suprise. Jealous? "When your family died, they loved you. Your Mum and Dad, they made sure you knew everyday"

"Ash, stop" I say.

"My Mum died barely knowing me. My Dad doesn't even want to see me!"

"Ash, stop, please. This isn't you talking" I say as tears well up in her eyes.

"Dad would rather send me out on hunts than pick up his phone and say hello!" she yells angerily. "But not you, no. Your Dad loved you"

"My Dad's dead" I say sadly. "Your's isn't"

"But he will be" she says. "This life, it kills everyone you love. You know that. It's only a matter of time before it gets my Dad, my brothers, me and..and you" her voice cracks with tears at the end.

"Then why are you holding a gun to my head?" I ask her.

"So you don't feel any pain"

"It's rock salt, it will hurt. And it won't kill me" I remind her. "Here" I reach into my jacket and grab my gun. I make sure to drop the magazine out before handing it over. "Do it. If you want me dead so bad then do it" she takes it and levels it at me.

"I don't want you to die Derek" she says, tears falling down her face. "But I won't have you suffer either" she pulls the trigger and the gun just clicks.

"You think i'd give you a loaded gun?" I ask before kicking out her legs. She drops to the floor. She get up and comes at me. "Ash, snap out of it" I say. I dodge a punch. "I don't want to hurt you" she uppercuts me in the rib, making me double over. "Fine" I walk over and punch her. She's a little dizzy and I use that time to slam her head into the wall. She falls to the ground unconcious. "I'm sorry" I say. I have to find these bones. I search around the room. My eyes fall to a tuff of hair sticking out of a cupboard. I go over and open it. A foul smell attacks me and I almost want to throw up. Ellicot's body is curled up and stuffed in here. I shake salt over the body and then cover it with gasoline. A table come out of nowhere, knocking me over. Someone grabs my face and it hurts like hell, feels like i'm being shocked. It's Ellicot.

"Don't be afraid, i'm going to make you all better. Just like I did with Ashlee" he says. I grit my teeth angerily and reach for the lighter in my bag. I light it, throwing it at the body. He lets me go and I scramble away from him. I watch as he turns to nothing but dust, hitting the ground. I hear Ash moving. I get up and run over to her.

"Derek?" she asks, holding her head.

"You're not going to try to kill me again, right?" I ask.

"I tried to kill you?" she asks, looking confused.

"Ash, what do you remember?" I ask her.

"You called me..I came down here and..nothing" she tells me, eyebrows burrowed. That means she doesn't remember the things she said. "What did I do?" she asks.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, let's get out of here" I say, helping her up. I bring her arm around my shoulders to walk as she's dizzy.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"No more haunted asylums" Derek tells Cat and Gavin once we're outside.

"And remember what I said Gavin" I say. He nods quickly.

"I-I won't" he says. "I swear" he assures me a little fearfully.

"Good, now go have your date some place not haunted" Cat gives me a smile and thankful nod before they walk over to their car.

"What was all that about?" Derek asks as we get in the car. I turn over the camaro and start driving away.

"I had some time to talk to Cat. They came here to..to have sex" I sigh, shaking my head.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing i've ever heard" Derek says.

"I know" I chuckle. "It was gonna be her first time..they wanted some privacy" I shrug. I guess it makes sense, but also not at all.

"Let me guess, you gave Gavin a talking to?" Derek asks with a knowing smirk.

"Course I did. No girl should lose their virginity in a creepy, old, haunted asylum..that's messed up"

"Is that right?" he asks.

"Yeah dude, it's just wrong" I say.

"So..where'd you lose your's?" he asks curiously. I chuckle.

"She asked the same thing" I say. "Back seat of a porche, to Jackson Whittmore" I say, cringing. "Not too proud of that either"

"Wasn't he that douchebag lacrosse jock?" Derek asks.

"Yes. The one you beat up for picking on Boyd" I confirm with a giggle.

"Oh..sorry" he says sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine. He deserved it" I brush it off. "And you?" I ask.

"Me what?" Derek asks.

"I told you my 'first' story. So, what about you?"

"A bed, like a normal person" he chuckles. "And uh..Kate" he says. Oh.

"Sorry" I say. She's the bitch that cheated on Derek and dumped him.

"No, it's okay. I got over that a long time ago" he assures me. "She wasn't even that good a lay" he grins. I actually laugh at that.

"Good to know" I say, an amused smirk on my lips. "Neither was Jackson" I whisper and he laughs too. "I can't even remember when that's what we worried about. Boyfriends, girlfriends, homework. It's crazy"

"We hunt monsters but relationships and homework is crazy to you?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" I say, both of us laughing again.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	6. 1x11 Scarecrow

**Shout out to Bree, TheMorbidGal, Tesla424, IndigoWriter98 and Guest for reviewing! Wow! Great response to last chapter! Okay, Sam and Dean only come in every now and again, they do come in more often the further into the fic though. This fic's more about Derek and Ashlee. They're making an appearance next chapter though so stay tuned! And yes, i'm updating this fic every day as long as i'm with my computer :) And Guest, I do believe it'll be fine to read this without watching the programme as every chapter is an entire episode. You might get lost at some points but I hope not :) As for the two 'bedding' each other, not for awhile. And I mean awhile, sorry not so sorry :P But I definitely agree with the tension thing, sometimes it physically hurts to read! There's an epsiode, 2x20, where Derek's going to be attacked by a Dijnn and be put into an alternate universe. I'm guaranteeing it right now, there will be lightish smut ;) Feelings do come out now and again but as always, it'll be painful to read because you'll be thinking '** _ **Kiss! Kiss! Make a move! Do**_ _ **something**_ _ **!**_ **', i'm sort of cruel like that ;) Thank you so much for all the postive things you guys said, I will admit..I was a little teary eyed reading over all the reviews for all my stories yesturday :,) You guys are amazing and so supportive and I hope my writing is a good enough thanks! Enjoy chapter 6!**

 _Scarecrow 1x11_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Answer it" I mumble, bumping Derek with my butt. He's closer to it then I am. I yelp when he smacks my butt.

"You answer it, it's your phone" he says, turning away from me. I can hear the amusement in his tone. I pull myself up in the double bed I have to share with that douche and answer my phone.

"What do you want?" I ask with a yawn.

"Ashlee?" I freeze.

"Dad?" I ask. "Are you hurt? Where are you?" I ask him frantically. Derek's sitting up now, looking at me confused.

"I'm fine. You and Derek, are you alright?" he asks. "Your brothers?"

"We're all fine, Dad where are you?"

"I'm sorry A, I can't tell you that"

"Dad? I want to come find you, tell me where you are"

"Ashlee" he sighs.

"You're going after it?" I realise. "The thing that killed Mum?"

"Yeah" he admits. "It's a demon"

"Dad I need to come with you"

"Ashlee, take down these names"

"Tell me where you are"

"Ashlee" he says firmly. "Take down these names" I listen, writing them down. "I have to go"

"Please, don't" I plead.

"I have too. I love you baby, tell Derek to look after you both"

"I love you too Dad, please, be careful"

"I will, bye baby"

"Bye Dad" he hangs up. I put the phone down.

"Hey" Derek says softly, reaching for me.

"Don't" I say, sniffing back tears. I get up and go into the bathroom, locking the door. I hear Derek sigh. I sit down on the floor and stare up at the ceiling as tears prick my eyes. I cry quietly. I miss him so, so much. I haven't heard from him in forever until now. I hear Derek knock on the door. "Give me a minute" I say. I hear him walk away from the door. I hear him rummaging through the cupboards, probably trying to find something to eat. I get off the floor and splash my face with cold water. I gargle some mouthwash and walk back into the room. Derek glances at me as he pulls on his leather jacket. I pull on jeans and a jumper. I throw all my crap into my bags and sling them over my shoulder. Derek does the same. "I can trace the call, let's go" I say.

"You okay?" Derek asks me. I stop and turn to him.

"I will be" I smile best I can. "Thanks" he nods and we go to the car, packing it and I get in the driver's seat.

..

"So what are the names for then?" Derek asks, looking at the list. Dad told me to write down the names, a case. I'm not heading that way though. I've tracked the call, we're going to California. "Is it a case?" he asks. I ignore him, he thinks we're going to that case. "Ashlee" he says. I pull over.

"We're not going to Indiana" I say.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to California. I traced his call, I know where my Dad is"

"He didn't sound like he wanted to be found" Derek says.

"I don't care. I'm not losing my other parent" I say.

"Ash, he's given us an order"

"I don't care anymore. I need to help him find and kill that demon"

"Ash-"

"I don't care" I ground out. "We don't always have to do what he says"

"You're the one that said we did" he reminds me.

"Now i'm saying we don't" I say.

"Your Dad's asking us to do this to save lives, we can't throw innocent people's lives to the side" Derek says.

"I just need a week. I need answers. I need to get revenge"

"1 week leaves another couple dead" Derek says. "No, we can't, i'm sorry"

"I'm not leaving him to do this by himself. He needs someone to be there for him"

"If he says no then it's not safe for us, he's knows what he's talking about Ash" Derek tries to convince me.

"I don't understand how you could let him do this alone"

"People are going to die this week Ash, that's more important than looking into finding your Dad when he could be long gone by the time we get there" Derek says. I clench my jaw angerily.

"That demon killed my Mum. It killed Sam's girlfriend. And it's going to keep killing people. I'm not going to let that happen" I ground out before kicking the door open and getting out of the car. I go to the boot and grab my 2 bags. Derek gets out.

"What are you doing?" he asks, watching me.

"I'm going to California to find my Dad, you go to Indiana by yourself" I say.

"You're really selfish, you know that?" he asks, sounding more upset than angry.

"If your Dad was still alive and out there, don't try and tell me you wouldn't go to him in a heartbeat" I say. Derek's eyebrows burrow and he swallows..I went too far. "Derek, i'm s-"

"Well he's not here. He's dead" he says. "And if you keep distracting your Dad like you're about too, he'll die too" okay..I deserved that. Still hurts though.

"I'm going" I say, blinking back tears.

"Don't because I won't be able to come with you" Derek says.

"I know that"

"Don't make me leave you by yourself" he pleads.

"I need to do this, i'm sorry"

"I promised your brothers and your Dad that i'd look after you. Ashlee, don't leave" he says. I swear his eyes are starting to water.

"Bye Der" I say, walking away, a couple of my own tears falling.

"Ash..i'll leave you here" he threatens. I turn and give him a small sad smile.

"I want you to leave" I say, more tears falling. His face falls. He lets out an angry sigh and wipes his eyes quickly with his sleeve. I watch as he drives away. I sigh and start walking, bringing out a dagger just in case.

..

I make it to the bus depot by morning. I walk in and drop my bags on the seats, sitting down. I'm exhusted. The lady tells me the next bus to California is tomorrow. I sigh and sit back down with my bags. I look around and see a cafe-style place. I pick my bags back up and head in there. I find a small booth down the end and claim it, putting my bags underneth the table. I look up when something's placed in front of me. A blonde guy with pale blue eyes sits down across from me.

"For you" he says, motioning to already opened beer.

"I don't accept open beers from strangers" I say, pushing it back to him. He nods.

"Understandable" he puts another in front of me, the one he had for himself. It's closed. "Was just trying to be a gentleman" he explains. I nod and open the bottle. It hisses and I know there's no way he put anything in it. I'm a hunter, I can't help being cautious. I can't afford to not be cautious.

"Thanks" I say, sipping it.

"I'm Isaac by the way" he smiles, showing white teeth.

"Ashlee"

"That's pretty"

"It's common" I say, watching the guy closely.

"Sorry. I get it, i'm a stranger. But i'm stuck here for the night waiting for a bus to Cali so I thought i'd get to know someone"

"No, i'm sorry" I correct him. "I'm taking the same bus. And, Isaac, i'd love to get to know you before then" I smile softly at him realising I was rude earlier. He smiles back.

..

"The scarecrow climbed off it's cross?" I ask Derek in a whisper over the phone, Isaac asleep just beside me.

"Yes. It tried to kill 2 people last night Ash" I sigh. I'm torn. I want so badly to find my Dad and help him but Derek needs me. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay" I assure him. "What about you?"

"I'm doing okay"

"You know..I didn't mean what I said about your Dad, i'm sorry" I say.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for what I said too. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" I clear my throat, feeling a lump forming.

"What have you found out about the scarecrow?" I ask him, changing the subject.

"I know this is a pagan god, the cycle of it's killings and it's always a male and female" he tells me. "You know, it'd be so much faster if you were doing this"

"Why are you saying that?" I ask him.

"Because I can't do this on my own" he says.

"You're fine"

"I'm on my way to university to talk to some old dude, I am not fine" he chuckles a little.

"And how would I help with that?"

"Well..you'd make fun of the old guy" I laugh at that..I probably would. "You'd scare a few college kids. Seriously..I need your help" he says.

"Well..why don't you call Dean or Sam to help? I'm sure one of them could" I suggest.

"They called me already and they're up to their eyes in wendigo crap right now. And they're not that happy that we've split up" he sighs.

"Did you tell them why?" I ask.

"No..I said it was just for today" Derek says.

"Derek..you know that's a lie, right?" I ask.

"I know" he sighs. "It doesn't mean they have too"

"Yeah" I nod. Isaac starts to stir.

"Morning" Isaac yawns, smiling at me.

"I have to go" I tell Derek.

"Ash..who is that?" Derek asks. "Don't tell me actually..I just-I need your help" he tries again.

"I'm sorry..I miss you Derek" I say before hanging up. I turn to Isaac. "Morning" I say.

"They really weren't lying. That was the worse sleep ever" he chuckles. He gets up and comes to my side. "Who was that on the phone?" he asks.

"Derek, he's a close friend" I tell him.

"What'd he want?" Isaac yawns. I ignore the question, playing with my phone in my hands. Isaac goes up to the counter, leaving me to my thoughts. Derek needs me. And what am I doing? Going to find someone who doesn't want to be found and because of that probably won't be found. He's right, i'm selfish. I try to ring him back..he doesn't answer. I try again..nothing. And again..nothing. I look up and Isaac stops in front of me. "Our bus just got in, let's go" he says with a smile.

"I..I can't" I say.

"What? Why?"

"It's Derek, he needs me" I say, grabbing my bags.

"Ashlee, wait" he says, grabbing my arm.

"No, I have to do this. He could be in trouble, anything could have happened, he's not picking up his phone" Derek always picks up.

"Ashlee, come" Isaac says. "Come with me to California"

"I can't, I can't leave Derek behind" I say, walking out.

..

I hear a girl talking. I hear Derek talking.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" she asks him. She can't be older than 16.

"I'm working on it" Derek says. So..no plan. I walk into view and they both relax upon seeing i'm human and not a killer scarecrow. "I take back everything I said, i'm so happy to see you" Derek sighs in relief. I rush forward and hug him. I quickly get to work untying him. He hugs me back once his arms are free. "How did you get here?" he asks.

"I stole a car" I tell him, squeezing him tightly. Derek chuckles.

"That's my girl" he praises. "Just watch out for the scarecrow, it could come alive at any minute"

"What scarecrow?" I ask. Is the scarecrow here? I didn't see a scarecrow.. Derek jumps to his feet.

"Get her untied" he says. I quickly untie her as well.

"Derek..what's happening?" I ask him.

"We need to run, it's coming" he says. I nod and we run. A few minutes later, we're surrounded by people and guns. The young girl screams when some old dude is stabbed by the scarecrow. Damn that thing is fugly. It drags him and his wife away. Derek grabs my hand and I grab the girls'. We sprint out of there as fast as we can.

..

"Is this it?" I ask her, Emily is her name.

"Yes" she says, looking up at it. Derek and I get to work soaking the sacred tree in gasoline. I light a stick on fire to throw on the tree. "Let me" Emily says.

"You know the whole town's going to die?" I ask her. She grabs it and goes for the tree.

"Good" she says, setting it on fire. I lean on Derek's shoulder as we watch it burn. He brings his arm around my waist.

..

Emily leaves on a bus, not willing to stay in this town. I wouldn't either.

"You think she'll be alright?" Derek asks.

"I hope so" I say.

"Those townspeople..we're going to let them get away with it?"

"What'll happen to their town will be punishment enough" I say. We start walking back to the camaro.

"So..where do you want me to drop you off?" he asks. "Back with that guy?" he asks, voice holding a little malice. I smile.

"He was just a guy" I shrug. "Besides, you're stuck with me" I say. He turns to me and smiles back.

"What made you change your mind?" he asks.

"You almost dying without me around" I chuckle. "I still want to find my Dad, and you still piss me off whenever you can" he chuckles at that. We have a weird relationship. We're practically family but not..you're not attracted to your family. "But..my Mum's gone. No matter what I do, she isn't coming back" I say. Derek nods in understanding. "I won't be able to find Dad unless he wants me too. So, it's you and me" I say. I hold my arms out. "Come here" he rolls his eyes but comes over and hugs me.

"Good to have you back Ash" he says. I hug him tightly before pulling back.

"Watch the hair" I say. He grins and shakes his hand through it.

"Looks better now" he teases. I laugh and follow his lead getting into the camaro. Why I put up with him, I have no idea.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	7. 1x12 Faith

**Shout out to TheMorbidGal, Tesla424 and Bree for reviewing! I'm sorry guys, it'll be a painfully slow burn, give it a few more weeks. But yes, Ash does save Derek's ass more than once :) I'm glad you're looking forward to the Djinn chapter, I like it too :) I've given you some Sam and Dean in this one, not that much, but still some :) Oh, and Bree..I don't know when i'll be updating the Leah and Derek fic. It wasn't really supposed to go on, but i'll get onto it, just give me some time :) Enjoy this chapter!**

 _Faith 1x12_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Get them out of here" Derek tells me. "Go, i'll be okay" he assures me. I nod and toss him the taser.

"Come on, i'll get you out of here" I say to the little girl and boy softly. They nod, clinging to me. "Don't get hurt" I tell Derek.

"Don't plan too. Go on" he nods. I lead the kids out of the house. I get them to the car but hear crashing from back in the house. I tell the kids to stay put and run back inside. I look around, finding Derek laying lifeless on the ground.

"Derek!" I yell, running over. I hold him up best I can, smacking his cheek. "Derek, hey" I say. He's not responding and he's not moving. I have to call an ambulance.

..

After i've dealt with the cops and the doctor, I go to see Derek. The doctor says the electricty affected his heart heavily..that he's going to die. The hell he is. I walk into his room and find him in bed, flicking through tv channels. Sam and Dean are at his side. Of course they came, Derek means alot to them too.

"Daytime tv sucks" Derek sighs. He looks over at me, Sam and Dean seeing me too. "Hey Ash" he smiles weakly, skin a sickly colour and heavy purple bags under his eyes. He doesn't look too good. I sit down in the chair beside him.

"Hey Der" I say, smiling despite the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The sinking feeling. "Hey" I say, giving Sam and Dean a sad smile. Normally, i'd be over the moon to see my brothers since they're on their own hunts and we don't see them alot. But this is serious, serious enough for Derek to be in hospital so my main concern is him right now, and they understand that.

"Hey Ash" Dean says, rubbing my back.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks me.

"What do you think i'm doing here? I came to see you" I say.

"But you hate hospitals" he says. He does know me too well.

"Well I hate you slightly less" I say, giving him a small smile.

"You won't be here for too long. Looks like you're leaving town without me" he says.

"Don't be an idiot, i'm not leaving without you" I say.

"You better take care of my car. If you don't, i'll haunt your ass" he grins.

"Derek, that's not funny" I say.

"Come on, it was a little funny" we fall into silence. "I don't know what to say..what we do is dangerous, guess I just picked the short straw"

"Don't" I warn him. "Don't talk like that"

"Um..we're gonna wait outside" Sam says, getting up and pulling Dean out too, seeing this is heading towards an arguement. Derek's eyes follow them, as he realises this is going to turn into an arguement too.

"I know it's not easy..but i'm going to die" he tells me. "And you can't stop it"

"Watch me" I challenge, getting up and walking out. I'm not arguing with him, not when he's like this. I'll save him, then kick his ass.

"Ash, wait" Dean says, catching my arm. I pull away from him, heading out the door. Derek's not dying. He's not.

..

I try to call Dad but he's not answering. I'm just getting his voicemail. It's been 3 days and I don't know how i'm supposed to stop him from dying. Because I am stopping it. I'm not giving up. I'm not losing him. Both Sam and Dean have been in and out, helping me or trying to make me stop and take a break. Yeah..i've yelled at them a few times. I just can't let him die and stopping my research isn't an option either. I had Sam here yesturday with his laptop, actually helping me. But this morning, Dean and Sam found another case. As much as they didn't want to leave, they had too and I understand that. They both promised to keep looking into things for Derek while they worked.

 _"Thank you both so much for helping" I say, hugging them both tightly. "I'm uh..i'm sorry I yelled at you" I say sheepishly._

 _"It's okay, we get it" Sam says with a small smile. "You're worried about him"_

 _"We'll keep an eye out and keep in touch" Dean assures me._

 _"Thank you" I say with a genuine smile. I lean in and hug them both again._

 _"Hey, he's gonna be okay. He's a strong kid" Dean assures me, rubbing my back._

 _"I really hope so" I whisper sadly._

I'm pulled out of my flashback when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it cautiously. Who could it be? I keep my gun at my side as I open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Derek as he steps in.

"I checked myself out. I'm not dying in a hospital gown" he says.

"This whole 'I laugh in the face of death' thing, it's crap. I can see right through it" I say.

"Okay Ash" he nods.

"Come on, you need to lay down" I sigh, guiding him to the bed.

"Have you slept? You look worse than me" Derek says.

"I've been up for 3 days trying to save you. I think I may have found a specialist though" I tell him. "You sleep while I pack the car and we'll get going" I say. Derek catches my arm as I try to walk away. "What?"

"You're not driving. You've been up for 36 hours" he says.

"Well you're not driving" I say.

"Neither of us are driving" he clarifies. I look at him confused. Who's driving then? "We're both getting some sleep, at least 4 hours. Then we can go and yes, you can drive" he tells me. I sigh and nod. I'm beyond tired. I crawl onto the bed next to him.

"I'm only agreeing to this because you're hurt" I tell him.

"Shut up and come here" he says. I move closer to him and his arms come around me. "Please, get some sleep" he whispers. I move so our foreheads are together before closing my eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

..

Derek's eyes narrow as I get out of the car. I move to his side and he gets out on his own. I see his eyes scanning the area. Then a frustrated look comes to his face. I knew he wouldn't like this, that's why I lied a little about where we were going.

"Ash, you're a lying bitch" he says half-heartedly with a sigh. "You said we were going to a doctor" he says, slamming the door shut.

"I said specialist. And if you ever call me that again I will leave your ass in a hospital gown on the side of the road in a ditch" I threaten half-heartedly. Derek just gives me a fake smile. "Anyway, this guy's supposed to be the real deal" we walk towards the big white tent, there's an angry man yelling that this guy's a fake.

"See?" Derek says, pointing to the angry guy.

"Shut up Hale" I say. We sit down close to the front and I can tell Derek's skeptical. But honestly, I had no moves left. He's not dying. I'm not letting him die. I can't let him die. He's too important to me. The healer, Roy, starts the service.

"God is watching. He rewards the good and punishes the corrupt" he says. Derek rolls his eyes and I elbow him. "It's the Lord that guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts" the crowd hums in agreement. Of course Derek doesn't.

"And right into their wallets" he mutters. I elbow him again.

"You think so young man?" Roy asks Derek. Oops.

"Sorry" Derek says, clearing his throat.

"No, no, don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we got real sharp ears" Roy smiles. "What's your name son?"

"Uh..Derek"

"Derek? I want you to come up here with me" Roy says. I smile brightly at Derek.

"No..it's okay" Derek says.

"Der, get up there" I say.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't ya?" Roy asks him.

"Well yeah but..maybe you should just pick someone else" Derek says.

"Derek, get up there" I say firmly. If this is for real and Derek passes this up..there's nothing else I can do for him. That can't happen.

"I didn't pick you Derek, the Lord did" Roy says excitedly.

"Derek, please. There's no other cards on the table..please" I plead, grabbing his hand in both of mine. He gives me a pleading look of his own. "If this doesn't work..i'll get you anything you want until, you know, your time's up. Just please, try it. For me" I beg.

"Okay. For you" Derek sighs and gets up. I squeeze his hand and let him go. The crowd cheers and I watch as Derek stands with Roy. Derek tells him he's not a believer but Roy assures him he will be.

"Pray with me friends" Roy says. He brings his hands up, placing one on Derek's head. Derek starts to look dizzy and I make to go towards him as he drops to his knees. A hand catches my arm softly.

"Your boyfriend is gonna be okay sweetie" a blonde southern girl whispers. I don't bother correcting her, i'm too busy watching Derek. He drops to the floor on his back and I rush over to him.

"Derek?" I ask as the crowd claps behind me. His eyes open and he takes deep breathes. "Say something" his eyes widen before he turns to me.

"Ash?" he asks, looking at me. I sigh in relief, hugging him.

..

We go to the doctors just to make sure he's okay. It all checks out. But the nurse tells us there was another young guy, 25, athletic, that had a heart attack. That's strange.

"No..something's not right" Derek says, pulling his leather jacket on.

"Derek, you're healed, that's all that matters" I say.

"No, it felt wrong. I was cold and..I think..I think I saw something"

"You did just have your head zapped by Roy or God or whatever. I'm sure you're fine"

"I've been hunting long enough to know when to trust these feelings Ash. You're just gonna have to have a little faith in me on this one"

"But-"

"Ash. Trust me" Derek says.

"Okay" I sigh.

"But I am okay" he says, smiling at me.

"Good" I say, smiling back.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

Ash has been to the hospital and i've gone to see Roy. I didn't want to split us up but I need to talk to Roy without her there. Roy tells me how he woke up blind, had cancer, later slipped into a coma. He beat all the odds, woke up from the coma without cancer and then the miracles started happening. He was able to heal people. There's something off about his wife Sue-Ann though.

"Why? Why me?" I ask Roy. "Out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just stood out from all the rest" Roy tells me with a smile.

"What did you see in my heart?" I ask him, a little skeptically.

"I saw a young man with a promise to keep, an important person to protect. A person you wouldn't dream of leaving behind. You weren't there for yourself, you were there for her. Because you know she needs you as much as you need her. That's why you were chosen Derek" Roy tells me. Remember when I said I was skeptical? Everything he just said..100% true.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

When I tell Derek that someone dies every time Roy heals someone..I know he's pissed.

"Wait, so Marshall Hall died to save me?" Derek asks.

"Roy would have healed someone else..it would have happened anyway" I say. Derek gets up.

"You never should've brought me here" he says.

"I was just trying to save you" I say. He turns back around angerily.

"Some guy is dead now because of me Ash!" he yells.

"I didn't know" I say.

"You should have left me in that hospital" he says.

"You know I wouldn't have done that" I say, getting a little angry myself.

"You should have left me to die" he says. I stand up angerily.

"Derek, shut up" I warn him.

"That man didn't deserve to die just so I could live" he tells me. "I don't deserve to live if-" I swipe the glass of water off the table, letting it smash againist the floor. Derek stops, looking at it in suprise.

"Stop talking like you're going die! You're not going to die! I won't let you die!" I yell at him, angry tears coming to my eyes.

"If you had let me go like hunters are supposed to, that man would still be alive!" he yells back, looking back at me.

"And you'd be dead! We've never followed that rule!" I yell. A couple tears manage to slip down my cheeks. "You dying isn't an option, period! I don't care if I sound selfish, I can't do this without you! I've lost enough, we both have, why would you want to add to that?!" i'm more upset than anything now. "You'd really do that? You'd leave me behind?" I ask him.

"No, I would never do that" he sighs, rubbing his hand down his face. Well, I know that's not true because he was going too. I make for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I lock it so he can't get in. Why does he have to say things like that? Does he not realise how important he is to me? How devastated i'd be if I lost him? "Ash" Derek sighs, coming to the door.

"Fuck off" I bite out. I'm upset and angry and those two things never go well together with a Winchester. I hear Derek walk away then my laptop keys clicking. He's..typing. Researching?

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

When Ash comes out of the bathroom, her eyes are bloodshot from crying. I instantly feel like crap knowing i'm the reason why she was crying.

"Ash, i'm sorry-" I start.

"Yeah, okay. I'm over it. What'd you find?" she brushes it off. Typical Winchester. I sigh and she comes behind me, reading what i've found.

"I don't think you are-"

"Shut up" she cuts me off, only looking at the laptop. I sigh again, seeing she's not going to talk about it. "Just tell me what you found"

"Fine" I say sharply. "We're dealing with a reaper" I tell her.

"Move over" she says softly. I move my chair and she pulls up one right beside me. We read over the information. You can only see a reaper if it's coming for you. I catch her staring at me but she quickly looks away.

"What?" I ask her.

"I.." she looks into her lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you" she says.

"No, it's okay. I should be grateful and I am" I assure her, cautiously taking her hand in mine, not sure how she'll react.

"I didn't mean for people to get hurt" she sighs, threading her fingers through mine.

"I know you didn't and I don't blame you"I assure her.

"You should blame me. I shouldn't have left you down with that thing in the first place, you wouldn't have been shocked and you wouldn't-" she starts.

"Hey" I say, making her shut up. "That wasn't your fault. You saved me and I fully intend to return the favour" I say, giving her a smile.

"Sexually?" she teases. She must be feeling better.

"If that's what you want" I say, smirking, teasing her back.

"Let's see what else we can find Romeo" Ash grins, turning back to the laptop. I chuckle and follow her lead, both not letting go of the other's hand.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"We can't kill Roy" I tell Derek.

"He's deciding who lives and who dies, that's a monster in our book Ash"

"We're not killing a human being. It makes us no better than he is"

"We can't kill Roy, we can't kill Death. Got any other ideas brainac?" Derek asks, voice a little sarcastic.

"Actually, yes" I say.

"Wait, really?" he asks in suprise.

"If he's using some sort of black magic spell on the reaper then we figure out what it is, and then we can figure out how to break in" I tell him.

"Hmm. Maybe you are a brainac" he smiles. I grin triumphantly.

"Damn right I am"

..

"We're splitting up again, aren't we?" I ask Derek. He sighs and nods.

"I'll stop Roy from healing anyone else, you try and find the spell book" Derek says.

"Okay, be careful"

"I will, you too" he says, going into the tent. I head for the house, watching Roy and his wife and another man walk away. I sneak in through the window. I look around the room for anything suspicious. I find an old door which takes me into a room with a desk and bookshelves. It's musky and dark in here. I check the book's spine. Then I notice the heavy dust along the selves. In front of all but one book. Bingo. I pull it out and behind it is a little black book. I open it and there's articles about people, some of the people that have died and a few others, i'm guessing they're the next victims. There's lore on reapers and a picture of the cross I saw in the tent. This is so messed up..little black books are for phone numbers of girls you pick up in bars, not for reaper jobs. I ring Derek.

"What'd you find?" he answers.

"Roy's picking victims he sees as immoral. I know who's next, it's the protesting guy" I tell him.

"Okay, what do we do?" Derek asks.

"I'm going to find angry guy, you make sure Roy doesn't heal anyone"

"Wait, you're going after the guy with a reaper on his ass? Alone?"

"Yes. Now make sure he doesn't heal anyone" I say. "Okay?" I add, knowing he's reluctant to let me go after reaper bait by myself.

"Yeah, fine" he sighs. "Call me if something happens"

"I will"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hang up. I start looking for the man. I hear screaming and I run towards it. It's that guy. He's screaming and holding his hand out. "Where is it?" I ask, getting in front of him.

"He's right there!" he yells, pointing in front of me. Holy crap this is scary. I grab his arm and start running. I'm not going to try fight a reaper. My phone rings and I answer it.

"I stopped Roy" Derek tells me.

"Thank you. I don't think I like being chased by a reaper" I sigh. Derek chuckles. Then the guy starts screaming again, dropping to his knees. "Derek! It didn't work! The reaper's still coming!" I tell him frantically. "It's not Roy, it's someone else. Someone else is controlling it!"

"Then who the hell is?" he asks. "Sue-Ann" he says before hanging up. I watch as the man regains colour and starts breathing again. I help him to his feet.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yes. Thank god" he says, catching his breath.

..

"Roy has no idea of what Sue-Ann's doing" Derek tells me. We're both back at the hotel, sitting on our beds. We got seperate beds this time.

"I found this" I say, showing Derek the book. He moves and comes over to my bed to look at it with me. "I don't know why we even bother getting the two bed rooms" I chuckle.

"Maybe it's because you hog the blankets" Derek grins.

"I hog the blankets? You hog the bed" I shoot back.

"It's not my fault i'm bigger than you" he says.

"Are you calling me short, Hulk?"

"Course not, Smurfette" he smirks. I glare half-heartedly at him. I'm a little protective of my height..so what? I'm a little short. Big deal. 5'3 is fine. It's just because Derek's 6'0 he thinks he can tease me about my height.

"Anyway, asshole, there's a reaper binding spell in here" I say, showing him the page. We discuss the sorts of things Sue-Ann might be using. We come to the conclusion that that reaper was coming for Roy so Sue-Ann trapped it. Now she's just using it to punish 'bad' people.

..

We walk around the back of the tent, peaking in. Sue-Ann's not here.

"Go find Sue-Ann, i'll catch up" Derek says. Before I can ask why, he gets the 2 cops guarding the house attentions. "Hey. You gonna put that fear of God in me?" Derek taunts. He turns and runs as the cops chase him. I'd be worried but I know how fast Derek is, also how smart he is so I go up to the house. As i'm looking around, my eyes get caught on a trap door..like an underground basement or something? I go down. I find the alter Derek and I talked about. There's blood, bones, God knows what else. Then I find the picture of Derek, a red cross through it. I grit my teeth angerily, she's sending it after him. I turn to leave when I see Sue-Ann.

"I gave Derek life, I can take it away" she says calmly. I grab the table, flipping it over and smashing it's contents. I run after her but she's already locked me down here.

"Let me out!" I yell, banging on the doors. I have to find Derek.

"Ashlee, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And that Derek is wicked" she tries to justify. "And he deserves to die just much as Layla deserves to live" I bang angerily on the doors. Derek doesn't deserve to die.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" I yell.

"Goodbye Ashlee" she says. I move to the other side of the room. There's a small window. I punch through it, immediantly regretting the decision when I feel the glass slice through my skin.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelp, clutching my bleeding hand. Sometimes my mind just goes straight out the window..especially when it comes to Derek. I don't have time to whine, I have to find him. I squeeze myself through the gap, having trouble with my bust but managing. I run towards the tent, seeing Sue-Ann holding her cross and chanting. I grab her shoulder, turn her around and rip the cross off from around her neck. I smash it to the ground, blood leaking out of it.

"No! What have you done?!" she cries. I'm about to hit her when her eyes widen in horror at something I can't see. A reaper. She starts to run away but I watch as she drops to her knees and the life is sucked from her. She falls into the grass..dead. I move to go find Derek. I find him leaning againist the camaro.

"You okay?" I ask him. He nods, catching his breath. "It almost got you, didn't it?" I ask him. He nods again. I help him into the car as he's still a little in shock. I go around to the driver's seat and start reversing out. We're not staying here any longer than we have too.

"Ash, what the hell?" Derek says. I slow to a stop and look at him.

"What?"

"Your hand" he says. I follow his train of vision and it falls to my hand on the steering wheel. I actually forgot about that in my panic to find and save Derek. Well..that's not a pretty sight. Damn, i'm starting to feel the pain now too, the adrenaline wearing off. I screw my face up, a dull ache turning to a sharp pain. "Get out, i'm driving" he says.

"Derek-" I try but he's already gotten out. He opens the driver's door.

"Go on" he says. I sigh and lift my butt over the stick to slip into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks" I say. He nods, turning down the wrong road. "Dude, our hotel's that way" I say, pointing in the opposite direction.

"We're not going to the hotel"

"Where are we going then?" I ask him. Derek glances at me but doesn't answer. Wait. "No, turn around" I say.

"You need to get it cleaned out and stitched up" Derek says.

"No, i'm not going to any hospital" I say firmly. "I can do it myself, take me back to the hotel" I order stubbornly. Derek ignores me. I open my door and I get the reaction I want. He slams on the brakes.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking at me.

"Turn around or I walk" I say, giving him the choice. He sighs.

"I'm turning around" I smile and close the door. He turns around and starts heading the right way. "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"I get it from my Dad" I grin.

"You're going to clean it up though, right?"

"Of course. I'm just not going to one of those murder houses"

"Murder houses? I thought that was the dentist?" Derek says.

"There too. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning and stitching up my own hand"

"You would be if it wasn't your writing hand" Derek points out. Oh. Damn. "Don't worry, i'm not taking you to the hospital"

"Good"

"But you have to let me clean it" he says. I look at him with burrowed eyebrows. "You're clumsy with your other hand. I promise i'll do it to your standards" he assures me with a small smile.

"What about my Dad's standards?" I challenge.

"Fine, to your Dad's standards. And I promise it won't even hurt" he says.

"That's alot of promises to keep Hale" I say.

"You'll see" he grins. Derek ends up giving me a fifth of whiskey before he even touches my hand. I'm tipsy while he does it, and I can't really feel anything let alone pain. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Nope" I grin. "Nothing feels anything" I sigh in content. Derek refills my glass and I nod my thanks. I down the contents of the glass. I get the feeling i'm after, swimming head.

"See? All done" he says. I look down at it, everything's pulled back together in tight, neat stitches. He knows what he's doing.

"Thanks" I grin goofily. He gives me a small smile.

"Now, go to sleep. We'll hit the road in the morning" he says. I notice he doesn't move to his own bed, he stays on mine with me.

"I thought I hogged the blankets?" I ask, looking at him with a knowing smile.

"You do and i'll be hogging the bed. Shut up and go to sleep" he says half-heartedly, bringing the blanket up and over us. This bed's only a single so he really is hogging most of the bed with his large frame but I don't mind. I'm stitched up, tipsy and warm. I curl into his chest, cradling my injuired hand with my other hand. Derek's asleep before I can even close my eyes. He's had a rough few days so I don't blame him. I look up at him. He always looks stressless in his sleep. He's not running around tryng to save people, we're not killing some monster, he's peacefully sleeping and it's a heart-warming thing to see. "Ash" his voice makes me jump. I swear he was asleep. His eyes open and he looks at me. "Stop staring at me and go to sleep" he smiles softly, eyes half closed and sleepy.

"Okay" I nod, curling back into him and closing my eyes. He rests his chin on the top of my head and we both drift off to sleep.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	8. 1x13 Route 666

**Uh-oh. I think some of my readers are going to hate this chapter. If you've seen this episode then you know what i'm talking about. Don't worry, read until the end, this is definitely a Ashlee x Derek fic just a slow burn :) Shout out to Tesla424 and Bree for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) I actually love their intense, heated moments because they always forgive each other but their both stubborn and hot-headed so it can get pretty bad..but entertaining :P Oh my god Tesla! I was thinking that exact thought yesturday! Because when I write them, I have so many ideas then things come up and I have to stop and come back and I end up taking shortcuts. I understand what you mean :) I'll try go more in-depth but I apologise if I don't! Sometimes i've just got a million other things to do so I just go lightning fast on the keyboard :) But enjoy this chapter!**

 _Route 666 1x13_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek and I have stopped at a little diner for some food.

"2 bacon and cheese burgers to takeaway for..Derek?" the cashier calls out. We get up and walk over. Derek reaches for them but the girl doesn't let go. Derek turns to her, confused.

"Here" she grins, pushing something in front of him. It's a napkin, with a number on it..i'm assuming it's her's. I clench my jaw but don't say anything. She lets the bag go and Derek brings it to his side. He looks down at the number before sliding it back to her. Her eyes flick to me, eyeing me up and down. Not in a particularly nice way either. Derek sees and shakes his head with a scoff.

"Thanks for the food" he says, walking away. He brings an arm around my shoulders as he passes me. I see the girl's face drops and I wink at her. What a bitch! He passes me my burger. "She was a bitch anyway" Derek says, making me chuckle. I swear our minds are on the same wavelink or something. We're walking back to the camaro when my phone starts to ring.

"Here" I say, handing him my food. He takes it, going to his side of the car. I answer my phone, the caller ID private. "Hello?"

"Ashy?" my eyes widen. "Ashlee? Is that you?"

"James?" I ask, a little, okay alot suprised that he's calling me. Derek side-eyes me.

"I-I need your help"

..

"How are you so sure it's a case?" Derek asks as we drive.

"Because he'd never call me unless it was important" I say, focusing on the road. After talking on the phone with James, learning his father was killed..I lost my appetite. I said i'd drive so Derek could eat.

"So..he's what? Family?" Derek asks.

"No" I say.

"A friend?"

"Far from it" I sigh. That leaves one thing.

"He's an ex" he says, already knowing that he's right. I look over at him with a glare before bringing my eyes back to the road. I grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Yes" I say.

"You've never mentioned a James before" he says.

"Because he's an asshole and i'd prefer you didn't know him" I say. I let out an angry breath. "We just..we dated for a little while"

"That's it?"

"That's it" I say. I can still feel Derek's eyes on me. "I'm not proud of having been with him" I explain. "That's why you don't know about him. I'd rather just forget it. But..there could be a case and just 'cause things didn't work out between us doesn't mean innocent people have to die" I sigh. Derek nods. We're silent for awhile. Derek finishes his food then turns to me.

"Wait, how does he even know what we do?" he asks me. Damn. "You told him?"

"Uh..maybe"

"You told him? The big secret? Rule #1, we do what we do and we shut up about it" he says a little angerily.

"I'm sorry I decided to finally open up to someone other than you" I snap. He shuts up after that. Argh. I didn't mean to yell at him..I just don't want to see James. I don't want to fight with Derek. Hell, I want to curl up in bed with a movie and popcorn. "Sorry" I mutter. Derek just nods. I stomp the pedal to the floor. I need to get out of this car.

..

We walk into the newspaper building, James is a journalist. Derek and I walk in and I see him. He turns around and sees me.

"Ashy" he says. I cringe at the nickname. It's what he used to call me.

"Hey" I say, not meeting his eyes. He walks up to me and moves to hug me. I clear my throat, telling him it's not going to happen. He stops. "This is my partner, Derek" I introduce.

"Partner?" he asks, face falling.

"Work partner" I clear up.

"Hi" he nods to Derek. Derek nods back.

"I'm sorry about your Dad..he was a good man" I say. I met his parents once and his father didn't deserve what he got.

..

We go back to James' Mum's house. He's staying with her after..after it happened. He makes us coffee and we both thank him. I put it down, still not having much of an appetite. Derek notices but I shake my head. I don't need someone looking after me, i'm a big girl. James tells us his Dad thinks we saw a disappearing black truck. We talk about the dents that were in the car even thought the police are saying he was alone. There were tracks, they say he lost control of the car and then got out and jumped off the cliff. The exact same thing happened to his Dad's friend.

"Look, i'm still a little skeptical about this whole ghost thing..or whatever it is you guys do" James says. I glare up at him.

"Skeptical? I remember you calling me nuts and slamming a door in my face" I say. Derek looks at me then at James.

"That was then" James says. There's an awkward silence before James' Mum, Caroline, comes in.

"James, where were.." she trails off when she sees me.

"Hi Caroline" I say awkwardly.

"Ashlee?" I nod. "What are you doing here sweetie?" she asks. Yes, his whole family knows he dumped me, they don't know why though.

"Police business. This is my partner, Derek" I tell her. She nods, giving him a small smile which he returns. "I'm sorry for your loss Caroline, Jim was a good man. Can you answer a couple questions?"

"I'm sorry dear..not right now" she says, taking off up the stairs.

"I'm sorry" I say to James. He shakes his head.

"It's okay" he tells me.

"We should go" I say, turning to Derek. He nods.

"It was nice meeting you Derek" James says. I know James, he didn't mean what he just said. "It was really good to see you again" he says to me. He meant that though. Douchebag.

"Uh, sure..let's go" I say, walking out with my head down.

..

James calls me when we get back to the hotel. There's been another murder. Same thing. I thank him and hang up with a sigh. Derek's tying his tie in the mirror. I strip of my singlet, throwing it to the floor angerily.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine" I say shortly. I find my nice button-up black shirt and put it on, already in my skinny jeans. I go over to the other mirror to put on some light make-up.

"If this case is too personal, I can deal with it myself" Derek offers.

"No, it's fine" I sigh. "I know how to seperate personal and professional"

"I know you do. I just don't want you to be upset the whole time we're here" he says, looking at me cautiously.

"I'm not upset" I say. "I'm angry" I correct him.

"Why?"

"Because he.." I trail off. That would just turn into a huge rant and he's not worth it. I'm not with James anymore, not that we had much of a relationship. "We have bigger problems" I say. I smack my lip-glossed lips together. "Let's go, i'm driving" I smirk. Derek sighs but grins all the same.

..

We question a couple men at the docks, friends of Jim's. One of them mentions a big black truck. A scary monster truck.

"There was a time when this town wasn't too friendly to all it's citizens" the dark man says sadly. Him and the white man share a look before Derek thanks them and we walk away.

"I'm thinking, flying dutchman type. Truck driver's spirit's locked inside somehow, pissed off" Derek suggests.

"That's what I was thinking too" I agree.

"They've all been black men" he says and I nod. "And they've all been connected to James and his family" Derek sighs, turning to me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Do you know something about him that could help?" Derek asks me.

"No, I don't know much about him..if I did you'd be the first to know" I assure him. It was a bunch of meaningless sex to James, it was something alot bigger to me and i'm an idiot for not seeing he was just using me. I thought we had 'something special', that we were building a life together..i'm a complete idiot for ever thinking that. He nods and we keep walking. We get to the car.

"You should go talk to him" Derek says. I groan. "It could help and i'll doubt he'll open up to me like he will with you"

"This..this case sucks" I say. "No, they didn't deserve to die but what have I done to deserve this?" Derek smirks.

"Quit your whining. We both know we're going to hell anyway" he says. I crack a smile at that. "Oh and mention that other thing to him too"

"What other thing?" I ask in confusion.

"The serious unfinished business" Derek deadpans.

"Derek" I warn him.

"What is going on with you two? I've never felt so suffocated like I was back there" he says. I sigh.

"Okay..maybe we were a little bit more involved than what I said" I admit. Derek nods, probably knowing all along. "Okay, alot more. I told him the secret and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, we've all got to open up at some point"

"I don't. I have you, you're all I need" I say. "And it was stupid of me to get that close anyway, I mean look how it ended" Derek's just looking at me, face not giving much away. "What?" he just keeps looking at me. "Derek? What?"

"You loved him" he says. I grit my teeth.

"I..it doesn't matter. Let's just do this so we can get out of this town" I say, getting into the car. He gets in as well, driving away.

..

"Go" Derek says. I give him a pleading look. "Come on, we need to do this" he says. I sigh and nod.

"I'll be in touch" I say. He nods and slips back onto the road. I knock and James answers, letting me inside. He tells me he's writing a paper for his Dad and the others.

"Where's Derek?" he asks.

"Not here" I say. "He's trying to find a connection, trying to help" I tell him. We fall into silence. "So just then, why'd you ask where Derek was?"

"It's nothing"

"Could it be because without him, it's just us. It's not us three, it's just us. And now you have to face up to what you did to me?" I ask him, some buried anger shining through.

"Ashy, look-" he starts.

"No, forget it, it's fine" I say, walking away. "This is strictly business"

"I forgot you do that" he says with a laugh. I turn back to him. "Anytime your feelings get brought up, you pull away, you close that door before it's barely even open" I walk back over to him.

"You are the one that took that final door and shut it, not me" I remind him.

"Wait-"

"I was completely honest with you back then and you kicked me to the curb"

"I thought you were crazy. You told me you popped ghosts for a living, what was I supposed to think?"

"You told me you loved me, you should have believed me!"

"I tried to because I did love you!" never have I heard so much bullshit in my life.

"Don't you dare stand there and lie! What we had, that was not love. Maybe for me it was but not for you"

"You were young then, naive, you didn't know what you felt or what you wanted"

"I wanted you! You didn't want me! You used me for sex and then threw everything we had away!"

"Okay..maybe that's true" he admits with a sigh. I grit my teeth angrily, I was right all along. "You told me you had to leave with your brothers and-"

"I did leave with them"

"I didn't want anything serious then, but I do now" he tries.

"What?! Now that I can help save people, now that i'm useful, you want me now?!" I snap.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he says.

"Well you did"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, me too" I say. Before I can even blink, his lips are all over mine. I'm so angry and upset and plain confused..for some crazy reason, I kiss him back. Then it's just a straight line from there. Touching. Tasting. Clothes coming off. Groping. Stroking. Moaning. You get it..

..

Great. Now I hate myself as well.

"Where you going?" James asks, tightening his hold on my bare waist.

"I have to go help Derek" I say, moving to get up.

"Derek?" he asks, screwing up his face. "You're not together, right?"

"No, we're not" I sigh. "I wouldn't be here if we were"

"Because you guys act like you are" he says. "I don't like him"

"I don't give a crap weither or like him or not. He's been there for me far more than you ever have so just..shut up" I sigh.

"Okay. Understood" he nods.

"And this..what we did, doesn't leave this room. It'll complicate things, get in the way of work"

"Fine, i'll keep your dirty little secret" he grins, pulling me in for a kiss, hand slipping between my thighs again.

"Stop" I say, getting up. Last night..that was a huge screw-up on my part. I quickly pull my clothes back on and head out the door. I take off as fast as I can from his house. I can feel tears in my eyes but I don't let them fall. He was always so good at that, getting me into bed. God i'm such an idiot, falling for his 'i'm sorry I hurt you' speech. I bet he's proud he was able to get into my pants that easily again. Argh. I feel gross. I need a shower.

..

I walk over to Derek, keeping my head down.

"Where have you been?" he asks. I showered before coming to find Derek. I just felt..yuck after doing that with James again. Yes, I know, it's my fault as well, I should stop complaining.

"Doesn't matter. What happened here?" I ask. He tells me another man, the mayor, was murdered by the truck by the looks of things.

"You okay? You look upset" Derek says as we walk back to the camaro. I nod my head and force a smile.

"I'm fine..just a little tired" I lie.

..

Derek and I have to get to researching. I find a computer and Derek goes off to the courtrooms. Of course James is here, why not? He grins at me.

"Don't" I warn him, sitting down and jumping online.

"Need help?" James asks, sitting down beside me.

"No" I say.

"Why are you so angry?" he asks.

"Back off, i'm here to work" I say.

"Like you were last night?" he smirks, raising an eyebrow. My phone ringing is the only thing that stops me from punching him in the face.

..

We end up back at James' as he was targeted after he left the office. Derek and I are explaining to him and Caroline how dangerous this is, that if they know something they need to tell us. His mother opens up, tells us about Cyrus. How she dated Cyrus and James' Dad at the same time. Things got messy when Cyrus found out. Caroline and Jim were supposed to get married at a church but someone, most probably Cyrus, burnt it to the ground the night before. There was a children's choir practice inside and..they all died. Caroline starts to cry and I bow my head, feeling my own tears. That hits too close to home. Derek's family..same situation. The Winchesters and Hales were close, very close. I feel a hand slip into mine and look up to see it's Derek. He sighs and rubs my hand with his thumb, feeling the same way I do. Caroline tells us that Cyrus, in the truck, tried to beat Jim to death. Jim got away and..he beat Cyrus to death instead. Jim and 2 friends, the other victims, put Cyrus back in the truck and dumped it in the lake. The mayor was killed because he didn't do anything when he found what the three had done because he knew Cyrus had killed those kids even if the police never made it official.

..

Derek and I step outside for some air.

"I'm sorry" I say. He shakes his head.

"It's okay" he says.

"It's not okay" I say quietly. He looks up at me. I can feel tears in my eyes. He comes over and hugs me. "I miss them, I miss all of them" I say, talking about my family and his.

"I know, so do I" he says, rubbing my back.

"Mum's asleep" James' voice pulls us apart. I wipe my eyes and look down at my feet. "What now?" he asks. James wait for me to answer but I don't. Derek looks between us before taking the lead.

"You stay here, watch out for her, We'll handle this" Derek says, seeing this is more than uncomfortable for me. I think Derek has an idea of what happened, why I didn't come back to the hotel last night. Thankfully, he hasn't asked for answers or anything. James gives Derek a dirty look.

"Ash, I think you should stay too" James says. "Stay with me" he says, eyeing Derek.

"Walk away" Derek warns him.

"And if I don't?" James taunts, stepping closer to us. I look up, gritting my teeth. I cock my gun. James' eyes fall to me in suprise. Even Derek looks a little suprised. I'm not letting James push Derek around because of what went on between us the other night.

"Look after your mother" I say, making sure he can clearly see the gun and he understands the threat. James nods slowly before turning to go inside. "Let's get this done" I say. Derek follows me to the car.

..

Once Derek's got the truck out of the lake, we go into the boot for gasoline, salt, torches and a lighter. Derek keeps glancing at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Something happened with you and James" he says, not meeting my eyes. And here come the questions.

"Didn't we already go through this?" I sigh.

"I mean recently" he clarifies.

"Oh" I say.

"Where were you last night?" he asks me reluctantly. "You never came home" he says, stopping. "I was worried. You wouldn't answer your phone either"

"I.." I sigh. "I accidently..may have..slept with James last night..accidently" I mumble shamefully. Derek looks at me now, eyebrows burrowed. "I know, don't look at me like that. I know i'm an idiot..I just..I don't know why I did it. Let's just finish this" I say, walking away before he can say a word. We take the body, which is ripe and disgusting, from the truck and burn it with salt. We watch it crisp.

"You're not an idiot" Derek says from beside me. I look over at him. "You thought you were in love-"

"Thanks..but don't make excuses for me" I say. "That wasn't love. That was..it's a long story" I say.

"We've got time" Derek says softly. I offer him a small smile. He's always there when I need him. Then there's truck lights blaring at us.

"Actually, I don't think we do" I say, both seeing the black monster truck. "It didn't work" I say. Derek starts to walk towards the camaro. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"For a little ride. I'll lead that thing away, burn the truck" he says, getting in.

"Derek, don't" I say. It will kill him just like it did with the others.

"Be careful" he says.

"Argh. I will, you too" I say back. We nod and he takes off, truck going with him. I start looking through the books and maps. Bingo. I ring James. He tells me where the church was and I hang up. I ring Derek. "Are you okay?"

"Well..there's a truck trying to kill me" he says.

"Where are you? It needs to be exact"

"Decatur road, 2 miles form the highway"

"Headed east?" I ask.

"Yes" he says.

"Turn right" I tell him. I hear him make the turn. "You see a road? Turn left"

"Ash-"

"Just do it" I say. I hear curse words then banging and skidding and the camaro's roaring again. "Derek?"

"I'm fine, i'm fine. What now?"

"Go exactly 7/10ths of a mile and stop"

"And stop?" he asks bewildered.

"Trust me"

"Okay" he sighs. I hear skidding and brakes again. "Ash..it's just staring at me"

"Trust me, you'll be fine" I hear the truck revving.

"Seriously Ash?"

"Do you trust me?" I ask him seriously.

"With my life" he answers without hesitation making me smile.

"Then stay put" I tell him. The truck gets closer and closer and a loud noise comes over the phone. Then silence. "Derek?"

"I'm here" I sigh in relief. "What was that? It disappeared?"

"You're where the church was, you took it to it's resting place" I say. He lets out a deep breath.

"I'm on my way back to you" he tells me.

..

James walks over to us at the docks. I sigh.

"Want me to deal with him?" Derek asks, glaring at the male out the windshield. I told him what happened with James..how he practically used me. And Derek's not too happy about it. A mischevious grin comes to my face.

"Nah. I've got this one" I say, getting out. Derek's eyes narrow a little. "Trust me" I say. He nods. I walk a little away from the car, nodding at James to follow me.

"I guess you're leaving again" James says, coming to stand in front of me. "With Derek"

"I am" I assure him.

"Will I see you again?" he asks. Douche. I hold my hand out for his phone and he hands it over with a smile. "So I can call you? What works better for you, days or nights?" he winks. I'm about to delete my number from his phone so he can't contact me ever again but I see loads of female names with pictures of them half naked. He hasn't changed one bit. I have a better idea now. I hold his phone up in front of him. He looks at me a little confused. I throw it off the dock and into the water. I smile, loving that he'll never be able to contact me for help again..or his other booty calls. He looks from me to the water and back again.

"You're an asshole and I hope for your sake you never see me again" I tell him. His eyes widen in suprise. I push past him, getting back into the camaro. "Oh, tell your Mum i'll miss her" I smirk. Derek grins at James, driving out of this hellish town.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better now?" Derek asks once we've passed the 'You Are Now Leaving' sign. I smile at him and lean my seat back.

"Much better" I grin. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive Der" I say, getting comfortable. He chuckles and I let my eyes close.

..

..

 **I actually really like how in season 1 most of the episodes ended in the brothers driving off in the impala together :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	9. 1x15 The Benders

**Shout out to Bree and Tesla424 for reviewing! I'm super glad you guys didn't hate that chapter! There will be times where they show interest in others but not real interest, not like they'll eventually have for each other :3 Thanks Tesls424, I try to make the characters emotions as believable/relatable/understandable as possible and i'm glad you think that :) But yes, even writing Ash kicking James to the curb felt good :D Sorry to be cruel, but so many more '** _ **Just kiss already!**_ **' moments to come! Because i'm just that mean ;) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's a mostly Derek p.o.v chapter! I don't know about you guys but I love writing Derek sometimes and exploring his feelings, hope you like to read it!**

 _The Benders 1x15_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We question the little boy, Evan, that claims he saw a man get taken. He heard weird noises, whiny growls. His mother doesn't believe him because he was watching Godzilla. I know the difference between scared and terrified though. This kid isn't just scared from a movie. He said he saw the guy get pulled under the car then disappear. We thank them for their time and leave.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

We end up at a bar, having a few beers and talking over the case. I'm mindlessly play darts as Ash tells me everything her Dad's written in his journal about this area.

"Dad marked the area" she says. I stop and go over to her, looking at the pages. "Possible haunting grounds of a phantom attacker" she tells me he found alot of articles about kidnappings here, it has a far too high count of missing people. "I saw a hotel a few miles back" she says, getting up.

"Hold on, let's have another beer" I suggest.

"We should get an early start" she smirks, packing her papers into her bag.

"You're no fun" I pout, making her giggle. "Why do we have to go now?" I ask. "Maybe I wanna drink some more, dance, do whatever"

"You..dancing?" she asks.

"I can dance..sort of" I defend.

"Okay, come here" she says, challenging me. I put my beer down, going over to her. She raises an eyebrow. Okay..so I can't dance. I lift her up, putting her over my shoulder. "Der!" I grab her bag and phone and head out the door. I put her back on her feet by the car, grinning at her. "You know I hate it when you do that" she pouts. I lift her up again, putting her on the camaro's boot. She rolls her eyes with a smile. "Yes Derek, I know you're big and strong" she teases, squeezing my biceps. She nods in approval.

"Are you done feeling me up?" I ask her. She looks up at me with a sheepish grin. I chuckle. She goes into her bag.

"Dude, the car keys" she sighs.

"Wait here your majesty, i'll go get them" I say, making her chuckle.

"10 seconds" she says. I flip her the bird and head back inside. I find the keys at our table and head back outside. I go over to the car. Ash's bag is here but she's not.

"Ash?" I call out. Nothing. "Ash?" I check inside the camaro. She's not here. I run up to the bikers that are leaving the bar. "Hey, have you guys been out here around the last hour or so?" I ask them. They both shake their heads. "Ash!" I yell out, looking around. "Ashlee!" I look up at see traffic cameras. I walk into the middle of the road. "Ash?" I ask myself quietly.

..

"What can I do for you officer Washington?" the lady asks me. I tell her i'm looking into my own missing person's case. She ushers me over to her desk and starts looking through the computer. "So she's your cousin?" she asks me. I nod. It's weird to say that, even to lie about it. You're not attracted to your cousin. "What's her name?" she asks me.

"Ashlee Winchester" I tell her.

"Winchester like the rifle?" she asks.

"Just like the rifle" I sigh. "I saw a traffic camera outside, was hoping to look at that" I say. She nods, opening up Ashlee's file.

"Ashlee Winchester, born in Lawerance, Kansas" she reads and I nod. "So you know she has 2 brothers, one of which died not too long ago in Missouri. It says he was a prime suspect in multiple homicides" she says, looking at me.

"Yeah, Dean..he was the black sheep of the family" I say. She tells me Ash's isn't under any field reports. "That's why I wanted to look at the traffic cams" I say.

"You need to do this properly, fill out a missing person's report and sit tight while I work through it" she says, passing me a clip board.

"Listen, she's really important to me. I look out for her, you gotta let me go with you" I say.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" she says.

"Tell me something. Your county has it's fair share of missing persons. Do any of them come back?" I ask her. She sighs. "Exactly. Well Ashlee is my responsibility and she's coming back. I'm bringing her back" I say firmly. I am. I'm bringing her back, safe.

..

Kathleen, the officer, comes outside and hands me traffic cam pictures. She shows me one with a rusty truck. It's got new license plates.

"Probably stolen" Kathleen says. "So whoever's driving that rust bucket was probably involved" I turn towards the sound of a van, it's engine's shot to hell.

"That engine..kind of like a whining growl" I say.

"I guess" Kathleen says, a little confused.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I kick at my cage.

"Let me out!" I yell angerily.

"Calm down kid, only way you get out is if they let us out" a man says. I look up and see him.

"You're Alvin Jenkins, right?" I ask. He nods. "Me and my partner have been looking for you. Don't worry, he'll find us"

"This is a piss-poor rescue. And your little boyfriend-"

"Not what I meant by partner" I sigh.

"He's not going to find us either" Alvin says. We both shut up and crawl into the backs of our cages as hooded people come in. They open Alvin's cage and give him food before leaving.

"They're just people" I mutter to myself. No supernatural? "That the only time they come in here?" I ask him.

"Yeah, so far. Once a day for feeding" Alvin tells me. I see and cord and start yanking at it. I got to get the hell out of here.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"So, Gregory" Kathleen says to me as we're driving backroads. I look over at her. "I ran your badge, protical" she pulls over. "They just got back to me. They said your badge was stolen and look, here's a picture" she says, showing me the screen. A large African-American man is looking back at me.

"I uh..lost some weight..got that skin pigment disease" I lie.

"Step out of the car" Kathleen says.

"Okay, look" she stops. "If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, i'll do whatever you want I swear. But first, please, let me find Ashlee" I plead.

"I don't even know if this Ashlee person is real" she says.

"She is and she's really, really important to me" I say. She still looks unconvinced. "No, she's not my cousin" I sigh. "We grew up together, we went through alot together. I promised her family that i'd look after her, that i'd keep her safe. It's my job to make sure she's okay, to bring her back" I say, I can feel tears prickling my eyes but I hold them back. Now's not the time for me to panic. "I'm scared if we don't find her fast then she'll.. _please_ " I beg. "She's like family" I say.

"I'm sorry, you've given me no choice. I have to take you in" she says. Her eyes catch a photo on her visor, it's her and another man. She sighs sadly. "After we find Ashlee Winchester" she says, looking back at me.

"Thank you" I sigh in relief. She puts on her seatbelt and keeps driving. "Why are you helping me?" I ask Kathleen.

"My brother Riley..he disappeared 3 years ago. Alot like Ashlee. We never found him. I..I know what it feels like to feel responsible for someone, to love someone that much.." she clears her throat. I never said anything about love. Is that how it looks? I know i'm worried, okay i'm freaking out, but..love? Is that really how it looks? "Let's keep at it" she says.

..

We pull over when we see a dirt driveway. We both get out. Much to my suprise, Kathleen tricks me and handcuffs me to the door handle.

"You're gonna need my help!" I yell out to her as she walks away.

"I'll manage, thank you" she says, walking out of sight. I look around for a way out of these cuffs. I hear the screech of the pick up truck.

"I should really start carrying paper clips" I sigh. Then my eyes fall to the car antenna. I reach over but it's the tiniest bit too far away. I think of Ash being kidnapped by some crazy monster and I find i'm able to grab the antenna and break it off. Huh. Maybe she's even more important to me than I thought. I manage to get myself out of the cuffs and run into the bushes as 2 men find the cop car. They get into the car and drive down the driveway.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

When the lady next to me, in Alvin's old cage..i'm pretty sure he's dead, wakes up, I turn to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her.

"Are you Ashlee Winchester?" she asks. I nod. "You're cousin or..boyfriend or _something_ is looking for you" she tells me. "Green eyes, black hair"

"Uh" I realise she's talking about Derek. "Thank god. Where is he?" I ask her.

"I cuffed him to my car" she sighs. Damn. As if perfect timing, the door creaks open and Derek slips inside.

"I'm so happy to see you" I sigh happily. Derek rushes over.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks, checking me over.

"I'm okay, i'm fine Der" I assure him. I can tell he's worried.

"Damn Ash..I was freaking out" he admits with a stressed chuckle. I lean my forehead againist his through the cage and he leans up to kiss it. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Me too" I smile.

"Wait, how'd you get out of those cuffs?" the cop asks. I smirk.

"I know a trick or two" Derek grins. "Okay, how do I get you out?" he asks.

"There's an automatic key, it's the only way i've seen them open it" I tell him. "Derek, they're just people" he looks suprised.

"I found a bunch of junked cars hidden out back. They take someone, they must take their car too" Derek tells me.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there?" the lady asks. Derek nods. She bites back tears.

"Your brother?" he asks her and she nods. "I'm sorry" he looks at the door opening system. "I'm going to have to go find the key, I don't think I can get in otherwise" he says, moving to get up. I grab his shirt tightly.

"Don't get hurt" I say.

"I won't" he says. I hold him for a few seconds before letting him go reluctantly. He turns away again.

"Derek!" I call out. He turns back to me. "Please be careful" I say. These people, they're dangerous. I don't want him getting hurt.

"I promise i'll make it back to you" he says. I nod and finally let him leave, sighing heavily in frustration.

"He's done alot to find you, I doubt he'd let it come to an end now" the lady assures me. I give her a small smile.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I wake up, tied to a chair. Some rabid little girl attacked me, brought her whole family down on me.

"He's a fighter, sure would be fun to hunt" one of them says excitedly. I sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me" I say. They then tell me about how they're 3rd generation of hunting humans.

"So what, you with the pretty cop?" the oldest, the Dad I think, asks me. "Are you a cop?" he asks.

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" I sneer. One of the younger boys, the sons, hits me.

"Only reason i'm not letting my boys take you right now is because I need to know something" the Dad says. He takes a hot poker from the fire and I tense up. Me and fire, not friends. "Tell me, any cops gonna come looking for you?" he asks me.

"I'm not a cop" I tell them, glaring at the man and his poker.

"Alright, you wanna play games? Looks like we will have a hunt tonight" the Dad says. The sons and daughter get excited. "And you get to pick the animal. The cop or the bitch?" he asks me.

"Hold on, wait, noone's coming , okay?" I assure him quickly. I'm not letting him hurt Ash or that innocent cop.

"You don't choose, I will" the Dad says. He brings the hot poker to my shoulder and I grit my teeth in pain.

"Take me, leave them both!" I say. The Dad studies me for a second. He takes a key off from around his neck and hands it to his son.

"Lee, the cop" he tells his son. "Don't let her out, shoot her in the cage"

"Wait, wait!" I yell. "You said you'd give them a fighting chance!"

"And when you're done with the cop, have a little fun with the girl..then shoot her too" the Dad tells Lee. Lee smirks at me, going for the basement.

"No! NO!" I yell, squirming around in the chair. They're not touching either of them. If that guy even _looks_ at Ash, i'll kill him. We hear a gunshot. "If you hurt her, i'll kill you. I swear! I will kill you all!" I shout.

"Lee!" the Dad shouts downstairs. He doesn't respond. "Jared, with me. Missy, you watch him" he orders. The girl plays with a knife in front of my face while the two males grab guns and head to the basement too.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I hide as the Dad and other son come downstairs. That dirty asshole tried to _touch_ me, so I took his gun. I tried to shoot him with it but it jammed. Now he's in my cage, unconcious, and i'm roaming free. I've let the cop out too. She can defend herself, she's a cop, so of course she can. When the cop drops onto the son's back, I get up and run. I'm shot at but I manage to avoid being shot dead so i'm chalking that down as a bonus.

"Stupid bitch" the son says, aiming his gun at Kathleen, the cop.

"Hey!" I yell, getting his attention. I duck as he shoots and he hits his Dad. I use the distraction to attack him. I grab his gun and smack him across the face with it, knocking him unconcious. I drag the other son into the other cage and lock them. Kathleen's got the Dad at gunpoint, keeping him on the ground and on his back. I run into the house, finding Derek tied to a chair. I easily take out the little girl, knocking her unconcious with a single blow, throwing the little brat in the closet. "Never thought i'd knock out a 13 year old" I say, a little shocked that I actually did it. I rush over to Derek and hug him tightly. "What did I say to you?" I ask him, a little angerily. He wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Derek asks me, ignoring my question.

"He tried to" I tell him. Derek's jaw clicks angerily. "Tried. He's locked up downstairs with his brother. I'm okay" I assure him. I untie him and we hug properly. "Come on, we need to get out of here" I say. We bring an arm around each other's waists to help each other walk. Just as we're walking out the door, we hear a gunshot. Kathleen walks over to us.

"Where's the girl?" she asks me.

"Little bitch is locked in the closet" I say. "What about the Dad?" I ask, already knowing she shot him. I would have too.

"Shot, tried to escape" she says. I nod in understanding. "Listen, the cops are coming, FBI, everyone" she tells us. "They're going to want to talk to you" she says. Derek and I share a look. We can't exactly catch up with the cops..we've broken out of cop stations before, our records aren't exactly clean. "I suggest you're long gone by then" she says. We both nod.

"I don't wanna press our luck but..we're in the middle of nowhere, give us a ride?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, start walking kid. Duck if you see a squad car" she grins. I chuckle.

"Sounds good to me" I say. Derek turns back to her.

"Listen, about your brother..i'm sorry" he says.

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened, I thought i'd be easier once I knew the truth but..it-it's not, not really" she says sadly. "Anyway, you should go" she says. I give her a sad smile and a thankful nod.

"Thank you, for bringing me, for helping me save her" Derek thanks her.

"Go on" she says softly, nodding her thanks back. We turn and start walking up the long dirt driveway. We make it to the road and I know it's going to be a long friggin' night.

"Don't ever do that again" Derek finally speaks up.

"Do what?" I ask him, turning my head to look at him.

"Go missing like that again" he says.

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" I ask him, smiling a little.

"All i'm saying is, vanish like that again and i'm not coming looking again" he says. I chuckle.

"Sure you wouldn't" I smirk. He sighs, turning to me.

"Of course I would" he says, holding me closer.

..

Finally, someone comes onto the road. They drop us off at the hotel. The sun's rising by the time we're back. I don't care, i'm getting some much needed, not-forced-by-knock-out sleep. I fall onto the bed, loving the feeling of softness under me. Derek takes off his jacket and I notice he's bleeding.

"Hey, what's that?" I ask, pointing to his shoulder.

"It's nothing, get some sleep" he says, going into the bathroom. I groan and get up, following him. He turns around when he hears me come in. "That old asshole burnt me with a fire poker" he admits. He peels his shirt off, hissing in the pain it causes. I cringe, it looks nasty..and sore.

"Not much we can do now. Just put something on it and get some rest" I say. I softly touch the skin around the wound. It'll probably leave a scar by how bad and how tight the skin is already.

"I will. Go, i'll meet you in there" he says. I nod and leave him. He needs to do this himself. I really wish they didn't burn him, of all things. I change into something that doesn't have blood on it. A baggy t-shirt and comfy bike shorts. I yawn and get into bed. Not long after me, the light's turned out and Derek gets in beside me. I turn to him and I can smell the antiseptic coming off him. He's cleaned it out but left it uncovered. "It'll be fine in no time" he assures me. I nod and roll back over. Derek reaches over me and takes my hand. Neither of us say anything, we fall asleep like that. His arm drapped over me and our fingers interlocked together.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review! PS. So..next chapter is supposed to be one of those times where I episode jump. I'm planning for next chapter to be 7x14 'Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie'. I don't want to confuse you guys so I thought i'd write this note and let you know. Firstly, it'll be an episode jump but it will be in the right order for this fic if that makes sense. It's a really funny episode and I wanted to right in the beginning of my fic instead on later on like the tv programme has it. If I did it later one, it'd have them being romantically involved (little spoiler, they 'hook-up' sometime before 7x14) and I personally like this chapter as a friendly chapter if that makes sense. So, i'm putting it to you readers. Should I put up the 7x14 episode jump chapter or should I just continue with season 1, the next episode being 1x18 'Something Wicked'? Let me know!**


	10. 7x14 Plucky Pennywhistle's

**Shout out to Bree, Ihong and Tesla424 for reviewing! Screw it, i'll do the episode jump! Man, I kind of want them to kiss right now too :/ But I can't rush it! I just can't! Just think of this chapter as the episode after last chapter. I do this because certain situations match up or there's a Derek/Ashlee moment that would work well there. Hope you don't get confused, enjoy!**

 _Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie 7x14_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wait by Derek's camaro as he answers the pay phone.

"I am the eggman" Derek says with an eyeroll. I can tell he's talking to Frank Deveraux, hence the code phrase. They talk for all of 2 minutes before Derek walks over.

"Anything?" I ask.

"No leads on Dick" he sighs. "Frank doesn't even know what he's doing in Wisconsin"

"Well that helps" I say sarcastically.

"Get in the car" he says.

"Do I get a please?" I ask sweetly. Derek smiles.

"Get in the car. Now" he says. I roll my eyes with a chuckle, getting in the passenger seat.

"Where are we headed?" I ask him, winding down the window so the wind can whip through my hair.

"Wichita. I think there's a case" he tells me, leaning over to turn on the radio. I lean into my seat, closing my eyes.

"Wake me up when we're there" I say. I let 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by ACDC, one of Derek's favourites, lull me to sleep.

..

"Okay..that was a little weird, even for us" I say as we leave the hospital room. We just examined the body of a man who was covered in hickeys. Hickeys done by a, as the doctor called it, a 30-foot giant Pacific octopus. And even weirder, it looks like the octopus has vampire teeth judging by the bite wound. We drive to the man's wife's house.

"If you want to know what he was doing that night, ask Stacey" she says with a little malice. Her eyes are red from crying and I feel for the lady. She has a young daughter who she has to raise by herself now.

"Who's Stacey?" I ask her. She turns to me.

"Our nanny" she says, holding back tears. Oh.. "Any more questions?" she asks, looking between us.

"No. Thank you for your time" Derek says. We stand up and leave her house.

"One of us needs to check out the naughty nanny, other needs to watch the house" I say.

"What do you wanna do?" he asks me.

"I'm not really into nannys, i'll leave the 'getting answers' to you" I grin. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm sure if I just ask, she'll tell me what I need to know"

"Don't be afraid to get your hands dirty Hale" I tease. He chuckles and goes for the camaro. As much as I tease him, i'd prefer he didn't 'get his hands dirty' with the nanny. Or anyone for that matter. He nods as he drives away. I walk the street, looking at all the houses, inspecting. After about 15 minutes, my phone starts to ring.

"Yeah" I answer.

"The nanny didn't have anything important to say. You should talk to Kelly alone though, if you can" he says. I look back at the house to see the very girl drawing in chalk on her driveway.

"Yeah, I can do that" I say.

"Be careful" he says.

"I always am. I'll see you soon" I say before hanging up. I make my way back over to Kelly's house. I crotch down and she looks up at me. I smile at her. "Hi Kelly, what are you drawing?"

"My Mum will be mad if I talk to you" she says.

"Why?" I ask softly.

"Because of what I told the cops" she says. Before I can even ask her what she told them, her Mum comes outside, demanding she comes back inside. I lock eyes with the mother, watching them disappear behind the front door. I look down at her drawing. Of course. I pull my phone out and snap a picture of the chalk drawing off an octopus with vampire teeth.

..

"Really? Why can't I talk to Billy?" I groan.

"Wait. You don't still have that thing about clowns, right?" he asks, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up" I ground out. He laughs. "I'm better with kids then you are anyway" I say.

"I'm halfway there already. There's a rental outside, go to Plucky's" he says before hanging up. God I hate him so much sometimes.

..

The whole time the manager, Jean Holliday, is telling me about their 'Wall of Fear' drawings, i'm watching everything inside. There are clown heads EVERYWHERE. Clown cut-outs, clown games, clown manikens, people dressed as clowns. Argh. I hate this place. If I had my way, i'd burn it to the ground. Jean tells me how Billy's Dad, the newest victim, pulled a douchebag scene at Billy's friend's birthday party the night before. Billy was upset and his father made him leave. I thank her for the information and pull my phone out to ring Derek.

"Hey" someone says. I look around but don't see the person. "Hey" they say louder. I look around again and the janitor catches my eye while emptying a bin. He motions for me to come over.

"Uh..yeah?"

"Are you a cop?" he asks.

"FBI" I say, showing him my ID. "Do you have something you need to tell me?" I ask.

"Not now. Come back at closing" he says. He turns away from me and ignores me, ending the conversation.

"Okay.." I say, turning to leave.

..

"Dinner" Derek says when I walk in, putting a box of chinese in front of me.

"Aw, thanks" I tease, pinching his cheek. I sit down and open it up. It smells delicious. I start eating.

"What'd you find out?" Derek asks. I sigh.

"Can we not talk about work for 5 seconds?" I ask.

"So, what'd you find out?" he asks again with a smirk.

"Dick" I mutter. "I found out Billy's Dad pulled one of those dick parent moves that makes everyone cringe" I say. I tell him about how they get the kids to draw their fears so Plucky can magically take them away. "And this is what I saw Kelly drawing" I say, putting my phone down between us and showing him the picture I took earlier.

"So Kelly draws this thing and it attacks her father. Is that what we're thinking?" Derek asks.

"Looks like it" I say. "What'd did you find out?" I ask. He pulls a piece of paper from his suit and shows me it. "A unicorn?"

"Billy drew it for me" Derek says.

"Since when did kids like you?" I tease.

"Shut up" he says half heartedly.

"Now, can we eat and not talk about work?" I ask. He nods, starting to eat his own food. I finish before him. I yawn, stretching my legs so they're on his lap. He looks down at them with a raised eyebrow. "Think of it as payback for making me go to Plucky's" I say.

"So you are still scared of clowns?" he asks, a grin coming to his lips.

"They have cold, dead eyes and no man should wear that much make-up or wear those ridiculously frightening clothes" I defend.

"After everything we've been through, everything we've seen, this is what scares you?" he asks.

"What can I say? Not everyone's as awesome as me" I tease. He chuckles and his phone starts to ring. He answers it and his smile falls.

"Thank you" he says, hanging up. "We have to go" he says. Damn.

..

We pull up outside Plucky's and there's caution tape and ambulances and police cars. Someone's dead. We get out, showing them our badges, well fake badges. Derek checks the body and I go talk to the cops. Derek motions for them to take the body away as I walk over. Damn. It was the janitor that wanted to help me.

"Do they have a theory?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, they think it was the pump thing, you know that washes the balls?" I say. I know what it's called, I just want to hear him say it.

"The ball washer?" he asks, unimpressed by my words.

"The what?" I push.

"The ball washer" he repeats. A huge grin comes to my face. He smacks my arm lightly. "Really? I swear you're a damn child" he says.

"You love me" I say, nudging him.

"Yeah, okay" he says with a smirk.

"So the body?"

"Those were definately shark bites" he tells me.

"How big?" I ask. He uses his hands to show me. "Uh, 20-footer" I say. He narrows his eyes in confusion. "Seriously? You still haven't watched shark week? Dude, you suck" I say.

"I promise you, one day i'll watch it with you" he says.

"Good" I smile triumphantly. We go into Plucky's. We're using torches as the lights are out. Derek finds the shark drawing but i'm focused on all the clown faces. It's worse in the dark.

"Boo" Derek whispers in my ear making me jump.

"Derek!" I scowl. He laughs and I burrow my eyebrows angerily at him. "You're such an asshole"

"You love me" he says sweetly.

..

I get to work with Dad's journal while Derek checks online.

"Find anything?" Derek asks.

"Uh.." I say, quickly flicking away from the page I was just on. "Nope" I say, looking up at him. He's watching me with narrowed eyes. I sigh and turn back to the page. "It's a photo of me and my Dad, while we were on the road" I tell him. His eyes soften. I look back down at the picture. I insisted Dad let me take one picture with him as we have hardly any. He reluctantly agreed. We both have big wide smiles on our faces. I've got one of his big beanies on as it was freezing and Dad's in an oversized jumper. There's a sparkle in both of our eyes. I miss him, I hope he's okay. "I'll get back to work, i'm sorry" I say.

"It's okay" he says. "It's okay to miss him. We're going to find him-" I clear my throat, ending the feelings train. I turn back to the pages I should be on.

"We should get back to it" I suggest, not wanting to dwell on the previous subject.

..

Derek's busy intimidating, I mean interrogating, the staff. I'm a 22 year old sitting around several young kids. I wanted to interrogate them but Derek said it'd be too suspicious for him, a 25 year old man, to be sitting around several young kids. He's right. That's weird. A girl runs past me with a giant slinky.

"No way" I smile. I turn and see a prizes section, my eyes zoning in on the giant slinkys. I rush over with a huge smile.

"Howdy friend" the cashier greets me.

"Hey. A giant slinky please" I say.

"That'll be 1000 tickets" he says.

"No, how much cash?"

"Oh we don't accept money, just hard-earnt tickets" he's grinning and it's pissing me off. "It's ticket Tuesday, you can win double tickets" he tells me. Is he trying to challenge me? I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'll be back" I say, walking back over to the games. I play a few but i'm not getting many tickets. I turn when I hear a kid yelling. He's telling another kid to stop cheating. The kid cheating turns to him, looking for a fight. "You heard him, knock it off" I say. The kid's eyes widen and he runs off. I smirk.

"Jackass" me and the blonde kid say at the same time. I smile down at him. His mother comes over and takes him away, sitting him down to draw and eat before leaving him again.

"Hey, your Mum's trying kid, cut her some slack" I say, walking back over to him.

"Why do you care?" he asks me.

"Because my Mum's not around anymore, i'd love it if she could bring me to places like this" I say. Second part's a complete lie. I hate this place. I want to burn it down, remember?

"Oh" he says.

"And look, she got you free food" I say, pointing to the pizza.

"It tastes like butt" he says. I chuckle.

"It can't be that bad" I say. I pick it up and take a bite. I spit it out onto the floor, the blonde boy laughing. "Oh god, that's disgusting" I cringe.

"Ashlee!" I hear Derek yell and turn to see him chasing someone.

"I gotta go kid, be nice to your Mum and eat your vegetables!" I yell over my shoulder, chasing after Derek. I yelp, dodging a clown. I see Derek tackle him to the ground. It's some long haired teenager in a lion outfit. Derek makes sure he's not our guy. He tells Derek about the spooky sounds in the basement.

"I'll take the basement, you keep an eye out" Derek says. I nod.

"Hey, i'm Cliff" the guy Derek just tackled says to me, smirking. Derek and I both turn to him with unimpressed glares. "How you doing?" he asks.

"I.." I don't even finish my sentence. "Please, deal with him first" I say to Derek, walking away. I hear the Cliff kid wolf-whistle. Then I hear Derek smack him in the back of the head and the kid shuts up. I go inside and see the girl with her giant slinky. That's right. I go over to one of the machines, playing again. Argh. This is taking too long. I look around..noone's watching. I use my knife to break where the tickets come out. I reach in and pull out a huge bundle. I walk away, whistling casually. I grin triumphantly at the stupid cashier as he hands me over my slinky. I start playing with it when I see the blonde kid and his Mum. I give him a pointed look.

"I love you Mom" he says. Her stressed face falls and she smiles softly at him.

"I love you too, let's go home" she says. I nod and smile at the kid as they pass me. Without making it obvious, I take the camaro and follow them home as Derek and I believe his Mum is next. They go inside and I get out of the car. My heart drops at what stands in front of me. A fucking clown. Red eyes, razor sharp teeth. I turn on my heel and sprint away from it. It's rickety laughter is heard behind me. I bust through a door and block him out. I relax a little but that's short lived when he bursts through. I make to run in the other direction but other clown cuts me off. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I feel tears in my eyes as I fight them.

"If it bleeds, you can kill it" I convince myself, listening to Derek's words. I pull my gun out and shoot. Glitter fills the air, and it's still laughing. They both grab me, throwing me between them, attacking me. I don't think i've ever been so scared in my life. I get thrown into a car windshield and it smashes under me. They drag me off. I grab a crowbar and start fighting back. They're just laughing and chuckling and making stupid noises. Nothing i'm doing is working. And they're actually hurting me. I duck down, making them collide. "I swear to god Derek, if you don't save me" I say, getting up and attacking them. "I'll haunt your ass" I say, kicking one of the clowns in the nuts. They both scream and run at me. I duck my head in fear. Then there's a whoosh of air. I open my eyes and they've exploded..into glitter.

..

I pull up to where Derek's leaning againist Plucky's. I get out of the camaro and walk up to him. He faces me with an amused smile. I suprise him but hugging him tightly.

"Ash?"

"Tease me as much as you want. I hate clowns, i'm absolutely terrfied of them but I have never been so happy to see you before" I say. He brings an arm around my back. We pull back. "I think i've faced my fear though..I mean, they did just try to kill me" I shrug. Derek nods and we walk towards the camaro. "I got us something" I say with a grin. He turns to me. I reach down to where I hid it..yes, I was scared someone would steal it. I pull out the giant slinky.

"Okay, I gotta admit that's pretty cool" he smiles. I hand it over to him to play with.

"Wait, I got you something too" he says.

"Please tell me it's vodka" I say. He grins. He throws me something and I catch it. I look down at it and yelp. A clown doll. Fuck you Derek. I throw it away from me and down Plucky's carparks as far as I can. "I take it back, I hate you" I say, pointing at Derek who looks very pleased with himself. I get into the car. He chuckles and gets in too. I snatch my slinky back.

"Hey!" he objects.

"Just for that, you don't get to play with my slinky" I say.

"Come on, Ash" he sighs.

"Nope. We're going to the hotel. I get the bed and the slinky"

"That's not fair" he says.

"I was attacked by killer clowns!" I bellow. He smiles softly at me. His hand comes up to brush my hair behind my ear.

"Fine, you can have the bed" he says. He turns back to the road and takes off for the hotel. I was too scared to sleep alone because of those friggin' clowns. So my whole 'I get' speech fell through. Derek shared the bed with me and got to play with the slinky too. Dammit Derek.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	11. 1x18 Something Wicked

**Shout out to TheMorbidGal and Bre for reviewing! I really liked that chapter too! And yes! The ticket-stealing! I really like Ashlee's character (Obviously, I always use her :P), but it's like you almost fall in love with your own OC, in a writing sense I mean :) Enjoy this chapter!**

 _Something Wicked 1x18_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I don't know dude, maybe we got the coordinates wrong" I say. "I mean, I can't find a single red flag"

"Your Dad sent them, they've gotta be right" Derek says.

"They point to Fitchburg, Wisconson" I tell him.

"Then that's where we're headed" Derek nods.

"Okay" I say, clearing the papers and crap off my lap. I lean the seat back and curl up into a ball.

"What're you doing?" Derek asks me, studying me in amusement.

"Trying to get comfortable so I can get some more shut eye before we do this case" I say, finding a comfortable position and settling into it.

"You look like a cat" he chuckles.

"You look like a douche" I grin, yawning. Derek reaches into the backseat. He drops the blanket over me.

"Get some sleep, i'll wake you when we're there" he says. I nod, yawning again. Damn, I must be tired. "I'm sure there'll be something's for us in Wisconson" he says. I peek out one eye.

"What makes you so sure?" I ask him.

"Because i'm older which means i'm always right" he grins.

"No it doesn't"

"Totally does" he says. "Now go to sleep, you get grotchy when you don't sleep" he says. I scoff but close my eyes, ready to go to sleep anyway.

..

I lean againist the camaro, yawning. Damn. I'm finally catching up on missed sleep and it's hitting me like a brick. Derek comes back over from the coffee shop. He hands me a takeaway cup.

"What's in it?" I ask.

"Drink up" he says, taking a drag from his own cup. I shrug, taking a sip. Wow. That's some good goddamn coffee. Beautifully roasted beans. "Noone's seen or heard anything weird from the local shops" Derek tells me. I nod. I look around.

"Der, what's the time?" I ask him.

"Ten past four, why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" I ask, nodding to the empty playground. "Where's all the kids?" I ask. Derek and I walk over to the mother watching her child play, he's the only one here. She tells us a handful of kids have fallen ill, ill enough to go to hospital. People are calling it a virus or something. Sounds fishy.

..

We visit the hospital and speak with Doctor Heidecker. We pose as CDC workers, looking into the many sick kids. They've got 6 cases so far in 5 weeks.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down" the doctor tells us.

"Let me guess, immune systems not doing what they should, bodies are just wearing out?" I say. The doctor nods.

"Yeah. Exactly" he says. A nurse comes over. She must have caught wind of our conversation because she tells us it's working it's way through families but only the kids. We try to get in to talk to the kids but none of the 6 are concious. There is a parent we can talk to though.

..

"Now, you say Mary's the oldest?" I ask the father of two of the kids that are sick.

"Yes, she's 13" he nods.

"And she came down with it first?"

"Yes. Then it was Bethany the next night" he tells us.

"One more question" Derek says. "How do you think they caught pneumonia?"

"We think it was an open window" the father says.

"Both times?" Derek asks.

"The first time but the second..I remember closing it"

"You think Bethany opened it?" I ask him.

"It's a second story window with a ledge, noone else could of" he shrugs. Yeah, noone human.

..

We decide to visit that guy's house as he's looking to stay with his daughters. We check the house for EMF but nothing comes up. I start looking around the girls' room.

"Derek, over here" I say. He walks over, looking down at what i'm looking at. A bony, long handprint branded into the window ledge. "It's definitely not pneumonia" I say. I touch the wood, finding it's easily breaking away. "It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?" I ask. Derek doesn't say anything so I turn to him. He looks dazed. "Derek?" he doesn't say anything. I nudge him. "Dude?"

"What?" he asks, snapping out of it.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, course" he brushes me off. "I know why your Dad sent us here. My Dad's faced this thing before. Your Dad wants us to finish the job" Derek says. He turns around and heads for the door, leaving me in the room, confused.

..

Derek tells me what he thinks this thing is, a shtriga. He tells me what he can before we're pulling up at a motel. We get out.

"So what exactly is a shtriga?" I ask him, still a little confused.

"It's sort of like a witch" he tells me. "I don't know much about them"

"I've never heard of them. They're not even in my Dad's journal" I say.

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconson. I was like 13" he says. "I guess your Dad heard they were here so he kicked us the coordinates"

"So you think this thing is the same one your Dad hunted?" I ask him.

"Maybe"

"If your Dad went after it then why would it still be breathing? It's not like the thing could have gotten away from him" I say.

"Yeah, it happens" Derek says.

"Barely. What else do you remember?" I ask.

"Nothing. I was a kid, okay?" he says defensively.

"Okay" I sigh. "I'll get us a room" I say, walking in. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up his Dad.. I smile at the young boy that comes up to the reception.

"A king or 2 queens?" he asks me. I think it over. I've just upset Derek and i'm having the strangest sleeps lately.

"2 queens" I say. A woman comes in, taking the boy's place, must be his Mom.

"Will that be cash or credit?" she asks.

"Mastercard?" I ask.

"Sure" she smiles. I hand her the card, looking into the housing area to see the young boy bringing food to an even younger boy.

 _"Der, we want Lucky Charms" a very young Cora whines from her spot beside me at the table. Derek's been left in charge to look after the two of us while our Dad's and my brothers take care of some 'adult business'._

 _"There's only enough for another bowl and I haven't had any yet" Derek says. Cora gives him her stubborn look. He sighs and splits the remaining Lucky Charms into 2 bowls. He fills them with milk, drops in the spoons and puts them in front of us. Cora smiles widely, digging in. I feel bad. I've already had a bowl, he's had none._

 _"Der" I say. He turns to me with a frown. I push my bowl in front of him. "You have them" I smile. His frown disappears, turning into a huge smile. He hugs me and I laugh, hugging him back._

 _"Are you two gonna get married?" Cora asks, eating her Lucky Charms sloppily. Derek and I just laugh at her antics._

"Ma'am?" I snap out of my flashback. The woman hands me back my card and I put it away.

"Thanks" I smile when she hands the keys over. I go outside, ushering Derek in. He grabs our 1 bag each and slings them over his shoulder. I lead him to our room, unlocking the door and going in. I fall down onto one of the two beds. Derek looks at me in confusion.

"What's this?" he asks, motioning to the 2 beds. "I'm being kicked out?" he asks with a frown.

"No, i've just been moving alot in my sleep lately and I don't wanna keep you up" I tell him honestly. More sleep means more everything. During my time of catching up on sleep, i've even woken up upside down in bed. That's not exactly normal.

"Fine" he says shortly, putting his bag on his bed and putting mine on my bed.

"Don't be like that" I say.

"I'm not being like anything" he says. I sigh, getting my laptop out. I lay on my stomach, starting research. Why the hell is he so down today?

"Well you're right. A shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian but legends trace them back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae" I say. Derek gives me a questioning look. "It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'" I tell him. He nods, looking impressed. "So pretty much your life force or essence"

"Back at the hospital, you were saying the kids' bodies were wearing out" Derek recalls.

"It's possible. She takes your life force and everything goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold of you. It says, they can feed off anyone but they especially prefer-"

"Children" Derek finishes for me. I nod.

"Yeah, they have a stronger life force. Great, it says they're invulnerable to all weapons devised by god and man" I sigh.

"That's not true" Derek says, coming to sit down across from me on his own bed. "She's vulnerable when she feeds" it's my turn to give him a questioning look. "If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Buckshots or rounds" he tells me. I stop, closing my laptop. I sit up, crossing my legs under me and facing Derek properly.

"You wanna tell me how you know all this?" I ask him.

"Dad told me, I remembered" he shrugs.

"Hey, I uh..i'm sorry if I upset you earlier" I say. He looks at me, confused. "You just seemed pissed off before"

"No, no, that wasn't you" he assures me.

"Then what was it?" I ask him. He changes the subject, telling me he saw an old woman with an inverted cross on her wall at the hospital, that maybe she's our shtriga. "So that's it then? You're gonna brush me off too? " I ask him.

"Leave it alone" he tells me, grabbing his keys and walking out. I groan, following him. The hospital, that's our last stop for the night. Argh, I hate hospitals.

..

That was a bust. The old woman's actually been asking doctors and nurses to fix the cross for her, it's just a normal cross. I give Derek a little crap about it just to entertain myself. We end up back at the motel. I'm ready for some more sleep, I think i'm almost caught up. Derek had his couple nights of catch up recently too. It was actually quite cute. He'd curl up in the passenger's seat and sleep while I drove. I always do that but to see him do it was different. I shower before bed. It's freezing and i'm hoping it'll warm me up. I was wrong. It's too late to go down to the lobby and ask for more blankets. I have an idea. After i've thrown on a hoodie, I flick the light off. I use the little moonlight provided to find my way to my bed. I grab the comforter off the bed, wrapping myself up in it. I shuffle over to Derek's bed, getting in beside the male.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks sleepily, eyes opening. He must have fallen asleep while I was showering.

"I'm freezing" I say.

"Ash, go to sleep" he sighs.

"I will, with you" I say. He just stares at me. "Look, I don't care that you've got your panties in a bunch dude, i'm friggin' cold so you're gonna let me in your bed" I say. He smiles a little.

"Come here" he says, moving over. I get in properly, curling up with him. He brings his arms around me and the blanket, cuddling into me. "You're right, it's freezing tonight" he shivers. I move closer to him, wanting him to be as warm as I am.

"Night Der" I yawn.

"Night Ash" he says.

..

I wake up when something's poking my stomach. I peel my eyes opening, almost bursting out laughing at mine and Derek's positions. We're both under mine and his blankets. I've somehow moved up and wrapped my legs around his sides. His head's resting againist my stomach, arm slung over my hip. How we ended up like this..I don't know. It's the weather, it's friggin' cold. I yawn and stretch, making him stir. He tightens his hold on me, making tired noises. I smack his head softly when he starts to nuzzle his face into my stomach.

"Let me go, we gotta get up" I say. Derek groans, opening his eyes. He looks between us in confusion.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"I told you i've been moving around alot lately" I say. He shrugs, letting me go and rolling onto his back. I sit up, stretching again.

"Think you've caught up yet?" he asks me. I nod, getting out of bed.

"Yeah, i'd say so" I click my bones. That was such a weird way to sleep, my body's not used to it. I turn back to Derek finding him under all the blankets, curling up to go back to sleep. "Hey, get up" I say, pulling the blankets off him.

"No, Ash" he objects, pulling them back over him.

"We've got work to do Derek, come on" I say. He sighs and throws the blankets off him.

"Let me shower first" he mutters, shuffling to the shower, peeling his shirt off as he goes. I chuckle at the way he instantly regrets it, shivering like crazy. He shuts the door and I start making the beds.

..

"Put this on" Derek says as we walk outside. I turn to find he's holding out his only other leather jacket to me. I give him a questioning look. "It's cold as hell, you're going to get sick walking around in just a singlet" he says. I nod, taking it from him.

"Thanks" I smile, pulling it on properly. It's warm, hugging my body easily as it's made to fit Derek's large frame.

"It's okay, you look good in leather" Derek says.

"Shut up" I chuckle, shoving him playfully. He chuckles. His eyes fall to something, making him stop. He walks away, going over to where the little boy from the reception is sitting. I go over too.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek asks him.

"My brother's sick" he tells us sadly.

"The little guy?" I ask. He nods.

"It's pneumonia. He's in hospital. It's my fault" the boy says sadly.

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this was not your fault, okay?" Derek says.

"It's my job to look after him" the boy says. I look between Derek and the kid. His mother comes out, holding bags and blankets.

"Michael, I want you to turn the no vacancy sign on while i'm gone" she says to her son. "I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms"

"I'm going with you" Michael says, getting up.

"Not now Michael" his mother sighs.

"But I gotta see Asher!" Michael objects. I move to help the mother pack her car as she's clearly stressd and upset. She gives me a small thankful smile.

"Hey Michael" Derek says, crotching down beside the kid. "I know how you feel, i'm a big brother too, but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, okay?" I look back at Derek. He's trying to comfort the boy but I know deep down he's feeling a little upset about Cora.

"Dammit" his mother says, dropping her bag.

"I got it" I say, picking it up for her and passing it back.

"Thank you" she says, giving me a small smile.

"You're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital?" Derek says to her.

"No, I couldn't possibly.." she says.

"No, it's no trouble at all" Derek says. She nods and holds her keys out to Derek, the male taking them.

"Thanks" she says. "Be good" she says, kissing Michael's head. She goes for the passenger's seat. Derek comes over to me and kisses my head too.

"We're gonna kill this thing" Derek says. I nod. "I want it dead, you hear me?" he says, voice a little angry but not at me. I narrow my eyes a little but nod again anyway. "Be careful, this thing's dangerous. Call me if anything happens. Do not go near it without me. I'm serious Ash" he says.

"I get it, stay away until you're back" I nod.

"Good" he says before getting into the car. Michael frowns sadly, watching them drive away.

"Hey, your brother's gonna be okay" I assure him, turning to him.

"I hope so" Michael sighs. "Do you have little brother?" he asks me. I smile softly.

"No, i'm the baby of the family. I've got older brothers. I uh..I sort of had a younger sister" I say, talking about Cora.

"What happened to her?" Michael asks.

"She..she moved away" I tell him sadly. "But she's happy where she is and she's safe so..so it's a good thing" I say, forcing a smile. "It's cold, get on inside and in front of the heater or something kid" I say.

"You wanna come in with me?" he asks, looking up at me. "I don't like being in there alone"

"Sure, i'll come in" I nod with a real smile. I understand how he feels.

..

I use Michael's tablet to do some research. Derek calls me.

"How's the kid doing?" I ask him.

"He's not good" Derek sighs. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Michael at their house" I tell him. "Kid's scared dude, really scared" Michael comes in holding 2 cups. I move the phone away from my mouth so I can talk to Michael. "What's all this?" I ask him as he hands me one.

"Real hot cocoa" he tells me. "Asher loves them" he says sadly, sitting down in front of the fire with me.

"Thanks Michael" I smile. He returns it, looking into the flames. I bring my phone back up. "Derek, we need to do something. Now"

"I know" he agrees. "Tell me what you've found"

"Well..it's been popping up in a new town every 15-20 years. Puts kids into comas then they die" I say, lowering my voice so Michael can't hear me. "Dozens of kids, this thing's only getting started" I sigh.

"I know, we gotta kill this thing as fast as we can" he says.

"Dude.." I say, zooming in on the photo i've just found.

"What is it?"

"I'm looking at a photo right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of them's Heidacker" I say.

"So..?"

"This picture was taken in 1893"

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure" I say. "Derek, don't do anything st-" he hangs up before I can even finish. I sigh heavily, hanging up as well.

"Everything okay?" Michael asks me.

"Yeah, everything's fine kid" I smile. "Derek's just..he can be a handful sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, Asher's sometimes like that too" he says, smiling a little. Yeah..this thing needs to die, and fast.

..

I go back to our room once Derek's come back. Michael's upset but we have to figure out how we kill this thing.

"A doctor, perfect disguise" I say, rubbing my hands down my face.

"That son of a bitch" Derek says, pacing the room all agitated.

"I'm suprise you didn't draw on him" I say.

"Well firstly, I wasn't going to open fire in a pediatrics ward" he says.

"Yeah, good call"

"Second, he's bulletproof useless he's feeding and third, I wasn't packing. Which is a good thing because I would have emptied a clip in him on principal alone" Derek says.

"You're getting wise in your old age" I chuckle.

"Damn right. Now I know how we're going it get it" he says.

"Wait, how?" I ask.

"They're only vulnerable when they're feeding right? And it's working through siblings. Last night it went after Asher so.."

"We gotta get him out of here" I say.

"No, that'll blow it" he says.

"Wait..you wanna use the kid as bait?" I ask him. "Are you out of your friggin' mind? He's a kid! No! Forget it" I say.

"It's the only way and you know it" Derek says. "Listen, if this thing disappears it could be years before it resurfaces again"

"I know that but we're not dangling a 10 year old in front of that thing like a worm on a hook. It's not happening Derek" I object.

"Your Dad did not send me here to walk away" Derek says. I stop, looking at him properly.

"Send _you_ here? He didn't send you here, he sent us here" I remind him.

"This isn't about you Ash. I'm the one that screwed up alright? It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me" he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. "Derek? How's this your fault?" I ask him. He ignores me. I go over to him, grabbing his arm and making me look at me. "You've been hiding something since we got here. Since when does your Dad bail out on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now, I can either beat it out of you or you can just tell me. It's your choice" I say. He sighs and grabs my hand, moving us to sit on the bed. Derek turns to me and sighs again.

"Fort Douglas, Winconson" Derek starts. "Dad was on a hunt, he had to bring Cora and I with him, everyone was off doing their own thing. It was our 3rd night in this crap room and I didn't know when Dad was coming back. He told me I had to stay in the room, I had to keep my eye on Cora but.. She was hungry and we were out of food. I left for 5 minutes to pick something up for dinner, 5 minutes, that's all. And when I got back..there was something in the room. I saw it, and it was hurting her. I went for the rifle but Dad was already running in and shooting it before I could even cock the gun. It got away. Dad grabbed us and we booked. He brought us to your house, asked John to look after us while he was gone. He went back to finish the job but it was just gone, disappeared" he tells me with a sad sigh. "Dad, he..he looked at me different after that. He had to tell your Dad what happened, why he was dumping us with you guys again. It took weeks for us to get back to normal. It was..it was horrible. But I don't blame him, you know? He gave me a job, an order and I didn't listen. I disobeyed and it almost cost my sister her life" Derek says, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"But she's okay" I say. "You were just a kid-"

"Don't" he cuts me off. "Don't make excuses for me. John knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it" Derek says.

"Okay. I understand" I nod. "But using Michael..i'm not okay with that Derek" I say. "How about one of us hides under the covers? We be the bait? Hell, i'll do it if it means it doesn't have to be Michael"

"It won't work. It's gotta be close enough to feed, it'll see. Believe me, I don't like this at all. But it's gotta be the kid" Derek says.

"Okay" I sigh. "But you have to promise me he won't get hurt"

"He won't, I promise" Derek says. I run my hand through my hair stressfully.

"Okay, let's go talk to him" I say.

..

Well, that didn't work.

"Now what?" Derek asks, sitting down on his bed.

"You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid" I say. Derek goes to the door when there's a knock. He opens it, revealing Michael. I smile proudly, he's a brave kid.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" Michael asks Derek.

"Honestly? We don't know" Derek tells him honestly.

"You said you're a big brother" Michael says.

"Yeah. I got a little sister" Derek tells him.

"You'd take care of your little sister? You'd do anything for her?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, I would" Derek nods.

"Me too" Micheal says. "I'll help"

..

I help Derek adjust the camera from the next room. Derek goes over to Michael, sitting down on his bed. I watch, not saying anything.

"Just stay under the covers, alright?" Derek says. Michael nods.

"And if it shows up?"

"We're right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. As soon as we do that, roll off the bed and crawl under it"

"What if you shoot me?" Michael asks him fearfully.

"We won't, we're good shots. We won't fire until you're clear, okay?" Derek assures him. Michael nods. "Have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Yeah, in the movies"

"It's gonna be alot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, _do not_ come out until we say so. You understand?"

"Yeah" Michael says, sounding scared.

"Michael, you sure you wanna do this?" Derek asks him. "You don't have to, it's okay. I won't be mad"

"No, i'm okay. Just don't shoot me" Michael says.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise" Derek assures him. He squeezes Michael's shoulder before leaving and coming into the room. I look away from the camera, making out I wasn't just watching him. Derek definitely blames himself for all this. And he doesn't want Michael to get hurt like Cora did. "Okay, let's finish this" Derek says, eyes focusing on the screen, watching closely.

..

"Look" Derek says. I move to look at the screen. The window slides open. It's here. We load our guns, cocking them. The shtriga gets into Michael's room.

"Now?" I ask.

"Not yet" Derek says. I watch, starting to feel panic as it moves to stand over Michael. It opens it's mouth, starting to glow. Derek and I get up, bursting in the door.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Michael, down!" Derek orders. The second Michael's under the bed, we open fire, shooting the shtriga multiple times each. It falls to the ground. "Mike, you alright?" Derek asks.

"Yeah" Michael says from under the bed.

"Just sit tight" Derek says. He approaches the shtriga slowly, looking down at it. He turns to me, nodding. The shtriga suddenly rises and grabs Derek by the throat, tossing him away and into a set of drawers.

"Derek!" I yell, shooting at the thing. It does nothing. The shtriga rushes forward and throws me to the ground, holding me down. I struggle to reach my gun as it forces my mouth open. I suddenly feel powerless, seeing my energy leaving my mouth and going into the shtriga's.

"Hey!" Derek yells. The shtriga looks up and Derek shoot it in the head. It falls off of me and I start gasping for breath, clutching my chest. "Ash?!" Derek panics, rushing over to me. "You okay?" he asks. I nod, coughing. He helps me to sit up, rubbing my back.

"I-I think my life force just got bad touched" I joke dryly, feeling my body start to calm again. My eyes snap to the shtriga. Life force starts to escape from it's mouth. Derek raises his gun and shoots it 3 more times at point blank. "Hey, Derek, stop" I say softly. I bring my hand over the gun, lowering it for him. He looks angry and I know those last 3 shots were for his sake. More energy escapes before the shtriga collapses in on itself, disintergrating into nothing.

"It's okay Michael, you can come out now" Derek says. Michael comes out, kneeling down beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah kid, i'm fine" I smile, leaning my head againist Derek's chest.

..

"Mom! Mom!" Michael exclaims. Derek and I turn around to see Joanna pulling up.

"Hey" she smiles, hugging him.

"How's Asher?" Michael asks her.

"Good news, your brother's gonna be fine" she smiles.

"Really?" Michael grins.

"Yeah. Noone can explain it, it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home"

"That's great" Derek says.

"How are all the other kids?" I ask.

"Good, real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town" Joanna tells me.

"Dr Travis? What happened to Dr Heidacker?" I ask.

"He wasn't in today. Must be sick or something" she says.

"Yeah, must be" Derek says.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Joanna asks Michael. He glances at us.

"Nah, same old stuff" Michael says.

"Come on, let's go see Ash"

"Really? Now?" Michael asks excitedly.

"Only if you want too" Michael grins and runs and gets in the car. Joanna turns to us. "I'd better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself" she jokes.

"Thanks for the hospitality" I say. She nods to us with a smile and gets into the car. She waves goodbye, driving away. I turn to Derek. "You did it" I say.

"We did it" he corrects. He sighs contently, smiling a little. "Feels good, you know? To know it's finally dead" he says, leaning againist the camaro. I nod. "It's like a weight's lifted off my shoulders..I don't know" he says, shuffling his feet and looking down at them. I go over to the man and wrap my arms around his torso, resting my head againist his chest. "Ash?" he asks, confused.

"Shhh..i'm being sentimental" I hush him. I smile when his arms come around me, holding me to him, trapping warmth between us.

"I'm glad you're okay" he says, kissing my head.

"Me too. And i'm glad you got to finish this" I say.

"Me too" he says, resting his chin on my head. We hug for awhile, just enjoying being close and being warm. Derek gets a little upset, over-thinking about Cora. I rub his back and assure him she's doing fine, promising we'll skype her tonight.

"Come on, we should go" I say.

"Okay" Derek nods. He lifts me up a little, squeezing me tightly. I make a strangled sound and he puts me back on my feet, letting me go. "I'm good now" he smiles.

"I bet, you tried to kill me" I chuckle.

"With a hug" he says innocently.

"Get your ass in the car" I chuckle. He laughs, getting in the driver's seat as I get in the passenger's seat. Derek starts the car but doesn't pull out yet.

"Thank you" he says, turning to look at me.

"It's okay" I say, squeezing his hand. He gives me a soft smile before flicking on the radio, ending our show of affections. I grin, putting my feet up on the dash as he drives away.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	12. 1x19 Provenance

**This chapter's a favourite of mine because even though there's so conflict (you'll understand later) you can see how Ashlee and Derek feel about each other :) Shout out to TheMorbidGal, Bree x2 and Tesla424 for reviewing! Yes, Cora's alive, that was in the very first chaper if you can remember, Cora and Peter were the only ones who got out. Peter's MIA and Cora's living with family friends in South America :) Tesla, sadly no she's not a werejaguar but that'd be such an interesting twist! And Bree, as many chapters as it takes for them to get together romantically is the around about the same amount as i'm going to give you with them as a couple. So the longer it takes them to get together, the more chapters you'll all have with them as a couple :) So the painful wait will eventually be worth it :) Enjoy this chapter though guys! You get some feels at the end too ;)**

 _Provenance 1x19_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I'm sitting on the bed, almost falling asleep. I jolt myself awake. I need to research this case, not sleep. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of my sleepiness. I bring my hand under my chin, keeping my heavy head up. The words keep turning into a jumbled mess as I read..i'm really tired. I'm so tired and so focused on forcing the letters to make words that I don't even hear the room door open. I feel the hand that comes to my back though. I draw my gun and point it at the person touching me.

"Ash?" I squeeze my eyes shut, opening them and re-focusing. Oops. I instantly bring the gun down.

"Sorry..I didn't realise it was you" I apologise to Derek.

"You look really tired, you should get some sleep" he says.

"I'm not tired" I brush it off. He reaches down and shows me the piece of paper i've been making notes on. I have no idea what that mess is supposed to be. Damn.

"Get in bed" Derek tells me, moving all the papers off my side of the bed. He moves them to the table and turns out the light. With the moonlight's help, I see Derek strip of his shirt as he usually does, dropping it to the floor and getting in on the other side. "You haven't been sleeping..have you?" he asks in a quiet whisper as the room's now dead quiet.

"Not really" I answer honestly. He turns to face me.

"You know while i'm here, you're safe right?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I know that, it's just.."

"The nightmares?" he asks. I nod shamefully. I've woken up more than once in tears, seeing my Mum burn. It's horrible. "Come here" he says. I move to him and he brings his arms around my shoulders. This isn't the first time we've sleep like this, it helps me sleep, helps with the night terrors. "Now get some sleep" he whispers. I nod and close my eyes.

..

We end up at an auction house. The case we're looking into with the Telesca family, all their stuff is here. Their house was empty. We're approached by a snobby man..a douche, he tells us it's a private auction and we're not on the list. This time around, we're art dealers.

"Check again, we're there" I say. He turns his nose up at us and leaves. We look at all the old crap. Then my eyes fall on this creepy painting.

"A fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say?" Derek and I turn to see a young male, maybe a little younger than Derek but still older than me, walking down the stairs. His eyes are on me though. I look to the painting and back to him.

"I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses but you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did" I say, meeting his gaze. He chuckles.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologise. I'm Aiden Carver" he introduces himself.

"I'm Ashlee, this is my business partner Derek" I introduce us, shaking his hand. He shakes Derek's hand after me. Aiden offers to help us, he doesn't know much about the Telescas.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, ensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones" he says, meeting my eyes. "Even the beautiful ones" he adds with a smile. I chuckle under my breath, cheeks becoming red. From the corner of my eye, I see Derek look between us with a frown.

"Can we see the provedants?" Derek speaks us, making Aiden and I look away from each other.

"Provenance Der" I correct him in a low whisper. Aiden's Dad comes back in and tells us we have to leave. Then I have to drag Derek out because he looks like he's about to cause a scene.

..

"Grant Wood and Grandma Moses?" Derek asks as we walk into the hotel.

"I took Art History in high school, remember?" I shrug. He chuckles. We walk into our newest hotel room. What the hell's this? Looks like disco threw up everywhere.

"Huh" we both shrug, putting our bags down on the side of the bed we want.

"So these provedants?" Derek asks. I grin.

"Provenance" I correct again.

"Whatever" he rolls his eyes. I explain how important they are, how much easier it would be if we had them.

"So you go make friends with him, have a beer or whatever and get them for us" I say. His eyes narrow at me. "What?"

"Me and him, friends? That'll never happen" he tells me. "We're far too different"

"Well how else are we going to get them?" I ask.

"Let's just say it wasn't my ass he was checking out" Derek says, starting to unpack his bag.

"What?" I ask. "What's that got to do with anything?" I ask. Derek raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. Oh.. "You want me to use him to get information, right?"

"Sometimes you have to take one for the team" Derek shrugs. It's weird though, he won't look me in the eye.

"You know how I feel about that sort of thing"

"I know and i'm sorry but it's gotta be you" he shrugs.

"No, I don't wanna do that" I shake my head.

"And why not?" Derek asks, looking up at me now. I don't like the challenge in his tone.

"Fine" I say sharply. "I'll do it"

"Well..good" he says, looking away again.

"Yeah..good" I repeat.

..

I sigh in frustration.

"Derek!" I call out.

"What?"

"I need help" I say, trying to zip up my dress.

"With what?"

"My zip, come help me"

"Do I have too?" he sighs. I walk out of the bathroom, holding the dress up.

"Yes, you do" I say, making him look at me. "You're the one that wants me to go on this stupid date so just zip me up asshat" I say. Derek gets up and comes behind me.

"I don't want you to go" he corrects.

"Wait..then why am I going?" I ask.

"Because we need you to go" he says, finishing zipping it. I turn to him.

"Are you sure you're not female?" I ask him. He looks confused. "Because you're more confusing than me"

"Shut up and go" he says half-heartedly, sitting back down on the couch. I look at myself in the mirror. I pull the dress up as it's hanging to low for my liking. Shows too much clevage. "You look great, get out of here" Derek calls out. I smile to myself, blushing alot more fiercely than when Aiden complimented me. I leave the bathroom and go over to him, scruffing his hair.

"Thanks Romeo" I grin.

"Are you blushing?" he asks me. I screw my face up.

"No" I say, sounding like an angry 5 year old.

"Go" he says with a triumphant grin, waving me off.

"I'll see you when I get home too Der" I sneer sweetly, walking out the door.

..

How the hell did I get myself into this? I'm in a long strapless black dress. Wearing light make-up and..argh, high heels. This is so stupid. Aiden smiles at me, wearing an expensive looking suit.

"The wine list" the waitor says, handing it to Aiden. He opens it, going to a certain page.

"Anything you like?" he asks me.

"Um..beer" I say sheepishly. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Looks like that answer didn't impress him.

"2 beers" he tells the waitor.

..

We're on our 3rd beer and he's telling me about how his Mum died, how he hasn't gone on a date in awhile.

"What about you?" he asks.

"It's a..a really long story" I say, sipping at my beer. I'm not going to open to him about my Mum dying, about the Hales dying. That's too personal for me. That's between me, my brothers and Derek. Some people like to share about their personal lives, some don't. I don't.

"So uh, I can't help but ask..you and Derek..?" he trails off.

"What about me and him?" I ask, sipping at my beer.

"You guys aren't a thing, right?" he asks. I choke a little on my beer but play it off. "I just don't want to step on anyone's toes..you two seem..very close" Aiden explains, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh..well, no. We're not a thing" I assure him. "But we are really close" I tell him. He nods and it falls silent. I cringe at how uncomfortable it gets.

"You're not like any art dealer i've ever met" he quips, breaking the silence. I look up at him with a small smile.

"Believe it or not, I get that alot" I say.

"Derek get that too?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused by the question.

"I meant, have you been dealers together for long?"

"Oh. Yeah..a long time. Our families..they..yeah, a long time" I decide to not bring all that up. He nods, eyes studying me.

..

"How'd your date go?" Derek asks when I walk in the door. I kick the shoes off straight away. I pull the dress off me, not bothering to go into the bathroom to change. I throw on one of Dean's flannlet shirts and some trackpants. I lay down beside him on the bed, flat on my back.

"How do you think it went? I barely know him, he knows me as someone i'm not..let's just say it could have been better" I decide.

"But still he just handed the provenances over to you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah" I say, holding them up.

"And?"

"And nothing"

"So..you didn't have to con him or..or do any special favours?" Derek asks awkwardly.

"Gross, no, I didn't" I say, nudging him. "We went to his place and he gave them to me. That's it, then I left"

"You know we could stick around for abit once we've solved the case"

"Why would we do that?" I ask him.

"So you can go out with Aiden again"

"I don't want to go out with Aiden again"

"You sure?" Derek asks.

"Dude, stop trying to pimp me out to people. What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"I'm not, i'm just.." he takes the provenances from my hands and starts looking through them.

"Just..?" I push.

"Nothing. Can we look over these now?"

"Fine" I sigh, sitting up. Guys can be so weird.

..

All I wanted to do was get 1 good night's sleep. But no, we're breaking into the art gallery. We find the creepy painting and I flick out my knife, cutting it out of it's frame. We quickly get out of there, pulling up on an abandoned dirt road. I hold up a torch as Derek lights the ugly thing on fire.

..

"Damn" I wake to Derek ruffling through everything, cursing under his breath.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, sitting up.

"Nothing, doesn't matter" he says.

"Derek" I whine, getting up.

"I think I dropped my wallet last night" he sighs.

"Come on, let's go get it" I say.

"I can go, you stay..here" he says.

"You're not going there by yourself" I say. Derek studies me for a second.

"Fine" he agrees almost reluctantly.

..

"Hey guys" we turn around and Aiden's smiling at us.

"Oh..hey" I say.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Uh..Derek, he..we're leaving town. I thought I should say goodbye" I lie. I motion for Derek to go and find his wallet.

"Oh..well, I had a good time last night" Aiden says.

"Yeah..me-me too" I say with a small smile.

"Can I take you out again tonight?" he asks. "Well, before you leave?"

"Uh..I don't know, we're leaving at- Oh my god!" I yell out when I see that creepy painting. We burnt that..why's it still here? Aiden asks me what I mean and I have to lie, it ends with me telling him we're staying because we will be now.

"Okay, i'll call you then?"

"Uh, sure" I say, backing up. "I just have to take care of this..thing" I say, hurrying out the door. Derek and I get in the car. We talk about possibilities of how it's magically back. It's got something to do with what's in the painting.

..

The librarian shows us the old newpaper from the Telesca family murder. How Mr Telesca killed his wife and kids to stop them from leaving then killed himself. He shows us a picture..it's almost identical to the painting. Almost.

..

"Look, the painting's changed" I say, showing him the picture we just got.

"Maybe the father's trapped in the painting?"

"But he was cremated, how's he still killing people?

"I don't know. But maybe more parts of the painting has changed, something that'll at least give us a clue" Derek says. I nod. "We need to go back and look at that painting"

"I'll call Aiden, see if he can get us in" I say. Derek gets up and goes and lays on the bed.

"Now you can go crush on your boyfriend some more" he mutters. But I still hear him.

"What'd you just say?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Nothing" he shrugs.

"Have you got something you want to say to me?" I ask him, challenging.

"No, course not" he says.

"Ever since we got here, you've been pimping me out to Aiden, but you're obviously not happy about it. You're confusing the hell out of me. There are other ways for us to get what we need"

"I think you like it this way" he says, closing his eyes.

"Back off alright?"

"You like him, don't you?" he asks, eyes still closed. "He's obviously into you, you're both consenting adults"

"What's the point? We'll just leave" I say.

"So you do like him?" he asks, peeking with one eye.

"I don't even know him" I say. "Besides, what do you care if I hook up or not?"

"I don't" he says.

"Then stop trying to push him towards him" I say, voice getting a little louder.

"You are allowed to have some fun-"

"I don't want to have any sort of fun with him" I say.

"Okay" Derek says loudly.

"Okay?" I repeat.

"Fine" he shrugs.

"Fine" I repeat. I get on the phone to Aiden, asking about the painting. He tells me they sold it. I demand the address.

..

Aiden came even though I told him not too, the idiot. He goes in first as he knows Evalin.

"Wait, don't!" I warn him. He touches her shoulder and she slumps back, neck slit open. Aiden starts to freak out and that's when the painting moves, the father looking straight at us. Creepy friggin' thing!

..

After our little arguement last night, Derek and I aren't really talking. There's a knock at the hotel door. I open it and Aiden walks in. He rants on about how crazy this is. I tell him it's all real and he ends up demanding he come with us. I roll my eyes. This car ride's going to be fun.

..

That was all really awkward. But we've got the painting now and we know what's different. It's hinting clues to us. Some cript at a graveyard. Now we need to go and find it. It takes 3 graveyards for us to actually find it. Derek uses boltcutters to get the door open. Argh. There's spider webs everywhere. I'm not a fan of spiders. And there's dolls in glass cases with urnes full of ashes. This is creepy as hell. Turns out, Daddy dearest isn't here while the rest of his family is. Bingo.

..

Aiden and I wait outside while Derek searches police records. Aiden helps me with a fallen eyelash..of course he does.

"Ashlee, can I ask you something?" Aiden says.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is there something here? Between us I mean" he asks.

"There maybe could have been but..but i'm leaving, i'm always on the road. We couldn't" I say. Yeah, he was nice enough to take me out and everything but I don't know him well enough for something like this. I'm a friends first, close friends, go from there sort of person. And it wasn't too long ago that I ran into James and messed all that up too. I'm not ready for a relationship, and my situation doesn't really allow it.

"I'm a big boy Ashlee, I can handle long distance if that's what you're worried about" he says.

"No, it's not that. We just..we can't, okay?"

"Why not?" he pushes. This is why I didn't want to do this.

"I don't like you the way you like me. You're a good guy but i'm not the one for you, i'm far from it" I say, hoping he'll just drop it.

"Oh" he says, nodding slowly.

"Yeah..i'm sorry if I led you on" I say honestly.

"I get why you stick so close to Derek now" he says, chuckling a little to himself.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Before he can say anything, Derek comes out of nowhere.

"Am I interrupting? Probably" he sighs. He tells us that the father wasn't cremated, he was buried. And he knows where.

..

Aiden holds the torch shakily as Derek and I dig up his grave.

"It's kind of scary how comfortable you two are with all this" Aiden says.

"We're used to it" Derek shrugs.

"Still think i'm a catch?" I ask Aiden.

"Yeah" he grins. Derek looks up at me but quickly looks away. What's up with him?

"Well you're wrong" I say. I jump out of the grave so Derek can salt and burn the bones.

..

We go back to the house to check on the painting.

"I got it, stay put" I say, getting out. I walk into the house and stop with a sigh when I hear footsteps behind me. I know Derek's footsteps and those aren't them. "What are you doing?" I ask without turning around.

"Making sure you don't get hurt" he says.

"I can take care of myself" I say, cocking my gun and going into the house.

"Is that a real gun?" Aiden asks, wide eyed.

"No, me and Derek like to play cops and robbers" I say sarcastically. We look at the painting. Where the hell's the little adopted girl? And the razor? Damn. The front door slams shut. I hear banging on the door and i'm trying to open it too.

"Ash!" Derek yells.

"Derek! We're locked in!"

"I'm going to get you out, okay? Find salt and iron! I'll find a way in!" he yells, his voice muffled by the thick door.

"Okay!"

"Ash!" I turn back around. "Be careful!"

"You too!" I grab Aiden's arm and drag him into the kitchen. "Find salt or iron" I tell him.

"Ashlee, it's coming" Aiden says fearfully. I turn around and there's the little girl and the razor. I get in front of Aiden. I back into firepokers. I pick one up and swing, the girl disappearing. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Are you okay?" Derek says.

"We're fine, she's gone for now" I tell him. Aiden tells us about the dolls, how the kids actual hair is used on the dolls. "Human remains" I realise.

"I'm going there now, you stay alive okay?" Derek says. I hear the camaro come to life.

"I will-" my phone's thrown from my hand. I turn and the little girl's beside me. I swing and get her with the firepoker again. Then the lights go out and it's dark, a breeze rolling through the house. I hear creaking and soon i'm pinned againist the wall by a set of drawers. I cry out in pain, my ribs being crushed.

"Ashlee!" Aiden grabs my arm and tries pulling me out. He turns and the little girl is right there.

"Aiden, run!" I yell. He's thrown againist the wall. The girl turns to me, blade out. Oh crap. I struggle againist the drawers, trying to get myself out. She brings the razor up and I whimper. A second before the blade meets my throat, she burns up. She disappears into an ashy cloud. I'm breathing heavily, being seconds away from death is a _little_ scary. I shove the drawers off me. My phone rings again and I answer it.

"Ash, you good?" Derek asks.

"I-I almost di-died" I manage to say. Then I start laughing. That was probably the scariest thing ever..maybe even scarier than clowns..maybe. Probably not.

"I'm coming to get you" Derek says before hanging up. It takes him minutes to get to us. Aiden's helping me to my feet when Derek comes through the door. He immediantly hugs me and I hug him back tightly. "This is why we shouldn't split up" he says, againist my neck. I chuckle shakily. Aiden just stands off to the side awkwardly.

..

"Take it outside and burn it" Aiden tells the mover men. They give him a funny look. "I'm serious" he says. They shrug and take it outside. He turns to me. "Thanks for..for getting in front of her" he says. Derek makes to open his mouth, probably tell me off for doing that, but he doesn't.

"I'm going to wait in the car" Derek says, turning to walk away.

"I'm coming with you" I say. "Bye Aiden" I say, giving Aiden a small smile before walking over to the car with Derek.

"Wait!" Aiden calls out. I turn around and get suprised with his lips on mine. I pull him back and shake my head.

"I'm not a catch, trust me. And I can't be doing this with you" I say before getting in the car. He stands their a little shocked. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Derek's a lucky guy" he says quietly. I burrow my eyebrows and look at him.

"I don't think you get it" I say, just as quietly.

"I get it perfectly. It's you that doesn't get it, not yet anyway" he says softly, brushing my hair behind my ear. He stands back up. "Maybe we'll meet again" he says. He gives us both a nod and small smile before Derek pulls out.

"You jumped in front of that ghost girl for him?" Derek asks. Here we go.

"Yeah"

"You're brave" he says, suprising me. "Sometimes a little too brave but brave all the same"

"It was strictly business" I say with a mock salute, making him grin. "But if it was you, it would have been different" I tease.

"I'm sure it would have been" he says with an eye roll.

"Come on Der, you know I like you way better than him" I say, nudging him.

"Judging by the way you pushed him away, I think I believe you" he chuckles.

"I told him no, when you were in the cop station. I told him nothing would come of him and me but..he still went for it. Guess he's never heard no before" I shrug. "Sound like someone?" I tease.

"Who? Me?" he asks.

"Yeah you" he chuckles to himself. "What?" I ask.

"Your first senior year, my second, the prom. Ring any bells?" he asks. I think back. "I asked you to the prom and you said.." he trails off for me to finish.

"I said..don't be silly" I shrug. "I thought you were kidding"

"Firstly, I wasn't kidding, I really wanted to go with you. And secondly, that's so not what you said"

"It was something along those lines" I brush it off.

"You said: Don't be an idiot Hale, piss off and ask Paige" he reminds me.

"Well..I thought you and her were..a thing. I didn't wanna get between that"

"We weren't, not then" he tells me. "That lasted a couple weeks, then she moved away" he shrugs.

"So who'd you end up going with?" I ask him.

"Noone, I didn't go" he shrugs. "I wasn't gonna go unless it was with you" he admits, keeping his eyes on the road. I feel my cheeks heat up. Did he really feel that way?

"Well..that was then. Things are different now" I say.

"Are they?" he asks, looking at me. I meet his gaze. We don't say anything else after that. Derek wouldn't usually challenge my feelings like that. I don't know why he did. But i'm sort of glad he did it. It's hard keeping all this bottled up all the time, especially when i'm with him 24/7.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	13. 1x20 Dead Man's Blood

**Yay! We're coming up to the season finale and season 2! I'm excited for season 2! I really liked writing the season 2 epsiodes so I hope you enjoy them too! Shout out to Bree and TheMorbidGal for reviewing! TheMorbidGal, they do both have clues that there are more feelings than just friendship but they don't know that the other person feels them too. Complicated! They grew up together and they've always been at each other's side so her brothers and Bobby etc just think it's a really tight friendship. Obviously by the bed sharing and flirting, it's a little more than that. They don't exactly know how to go about these feelings which you'll see more and more, i'll tell you now, they have a 'moment' during 2x03 which is coming up soon :) But, you will notice in season 2, they don't act that way around the brothers as so not to draw attention to their budding friendship turning into more. But to answer your question, yes, they both have an inkling :) I love that word 'inkling', sounds like an octopus egg or something :P Bree, give it about 3-4 weeks of daily updates before they 'hook up' or whatever you want to call it :) And yes, they do wait to have sex, they don't just dive into bed together :P There will be some 'moments' though before they get together, and of course, painful flirting! Mohaha :D**

 _Dead Man's Blood 1x20_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek and I are out at breakfast when I come across it. A case.

"What'd you find?" Derek asks. He knows me too well, knows my 'interesting, must be a case' face.

"In Colorado, Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home" I read out.

"Elkins?" Derek asks. I look up and nod. "That's familiar" he says. He reaches for my bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask, moving it.

"Can I have the journal please?" he asks sweetly, hand out. I roll my eyes and grab it out, passing it over to him. "Why can't I go into your bag?" he asks, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Because it's mine, not your's asshat" I tease.

"Females" he says. I kick his leg under the table and he just grins. He starts flickering through the pages while I read up on this case. "Check it out" Derek says, showing me a page. It's got 'D. Elkins' and the Colorado area code.

"Let's go" I say, closing my laptop and getting up.

..

We break into Daniel's house. It's trashed. There's salt scattered around the house. He even has a journal of his own.

"He's a hunter" Derek says, the two of us looking through the man's journal. We go into the office and it's the worse in there. I find an empty gun case but no gun or bullets. "There's scratches on the floor" Derek says, crotching down with a torch. I walk over and look at them.

"Hold this" I say, handing Derek my torch. I find a scrap of paper and a pencil.

"This isn't really the time to be drawing" Derek says.

"Just watch" I say. I sketch over the dents in the wood, the imprint showing up white. "See?" I say, standing up and showing him.

"It's a location and combination of a post office box" he says.

"How'd you know that?" I ask.

"How'd you know to do that?" he asks.

"Dad" I say at the same time he says, "John".

..

We go to the postal boxes and Derek gets us into Daniel's using the combination we found in Daniel's house. Derek looks at the envelope he finds before passing it to me. We look around, make sure noone's watching. I give Derek a confused look, why'd he give it to me? He nods to it. I look at the envelope. Oh. We get into the car.

"J.W?" I ask, reading the label for who it's for.

"Do you think maybe..?" Derek asks.

"John Winchester" I say with a sigh. We both spin to my window with guns up when someone knocks on it.

"You called" Dad smiles at me. I feel my body go into overdrive. We both instantly put our guns down. It's my friggin' Dad! "Fast reflexes-"

"Dad!" I yelp, jumping out of the car and hugging him tightly.

"Hey baby" he says, kissing my head, a little short of breath for how tight i'm hugging him. I pull back and slap him in the face. Dad looks beyond suprised, Derek's shocked. Trust me, I am too.

"What the hell Dad? You disappear for months and then just show up here?! What the f-" I start angerily. He cuts me off by hugging me again.

"I had too. I'll explain later" he says softly.

"Okay..sorry for hitting you" I mumble under my breath, hugging him back. Dad lets me go to hug Derek.

"It's been awhile son" Dad says with a smile.

"Too long" Derek says, clapping him on the back.

"Come on, get back in the car so we can talk" John says. All 3 of us get into the car. "I read about Daniel Elkins, I got here as fast as I could" he explains his magical apperance.

"So you saw us in Daniel's house?" I ask him.

"Yes. I hung back, I had to make sure you weren't followed by anyone or anything. Good job at covering your tracks by the way" he praises.

"Learnt from the best" Derek grins. Dad smiles, nodding in agreement as we learnt from him and Derek's Dad, Jack.

"I've called your brothers too. This thing is alot bigger than I thought, we all need to work together" Dad tells us. I smile, I get to see my brothers. I hand Dad the letter and he reads it out. Dad asks us if we saw a gun, a colt revolver.

"I saw an empty case, that's all. Dad, what's going on?" I ask him.

"We have to pick up the trail" he says, getting out of the car.

"Wait! What's going on?" I call out. He sighs and looks back in the car.

"It's vampires. I thought they were extinct, but they're not. I was wrong" Dad says. Derek and I look at each other a little shocked. He never taught us anything about vampires. "Listen, we'll discuss it later. Follow me back to my cabin, your brothers are already there and waiting" Dad tells us.

"Okay" Derek nods. Dad goes and gets in his ute, pulling out. Derek follows him. He glances at me a few times. "Hey, you okay?" Derek asks me.

"Honestly? I don't know" I shrug. On the inside i'm conflicted with my emotions. I'm so happy to finally see my Dad and to know he's safe but I also want to hit him again for just appearing without so much as a phone call telling us where he's been.

"You're not gonna hit him again, right?" Derek asks me. I look at the male, finding him grinning.

"Shut up" I chuckle. He laughs.

"I've never seen your Dad so shocked before" Derek says.

"Well..he deserved it for leaving us all behind" I say quiety.

"I get why you feel that way" Derek says, all joking gone from his voice.

"Do you feel that way?" I ask him. He thinks it over for a couple seconds.

"I don't mean any disrespect to John, he's been good to me. But if you hadn't have hit him, I would have for the anxiety and worry he's caused you so.." Derek admits, eyes staying on the road. I smile a little, Derek sees and smiles back.

"Well when he's all old and grey, you can kick his ass for me, alright?" I tease.

"Sure" he grins, kidding around.

..

We went back to the cabin Dad's been staying in. Sam and Dean were here as promised and as usual I lost it, attacking them with hugs. We all fell asleep after catching up, aside Dad of course.

"Get up, come on, we gotta go" Dad says, smacking my leg. "You two might wanna get up before your brothers do" he says, moving towards an asleep Sam and Dean. What? Why? I stretch and that's when I realise i'm not on this single bed alone. I've got my head on Derek's chest, his arm around me. Derek and I scramble away from each other. Woops. That wasn't supposed to happen. "It doesn't happen again Derek" Dad says non-threateningly before waking up Sam and Dean.

"Yes sir" Derek says awkwardly. I grin at Derek, we practically always share a bed. Once all 4 of us are up, we get into our cars and follow Dad. Dad's in his ute, Sam and Dean in the impala and me and Derek in the camaro.

..

Derek drives, following behind Dad, the impala behind us.

"It's nice to work with everyone again" Derek breaks the silence.

"Yeah it is. It's nice to have the family together again" I smile. I feel my eyes drooping.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll wake you when we're there" Derek says.

"No, it's my turn to drive soon" I say.

"No it's not. Come on, sleep" he says. I sigh and nod. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks" I say. I lay againist the seat, closing my eyes. "Wake me if you need a break" I yawn.

"Sleep Ash"

"Okay Der"

..

I jolt awake when the car spins out.

"Jesus Derek?! What the hell?" I ask. But then I look up and realise he didn't spin out. Sam pulled out in front of both of us. Sam gets out of the impala angerily and Dad storms out of the ute.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asks him. "You could have hurt your sister or Derek!"

"We need to talk" Sam says, getting into Dad's personal space. Derek and I get out of the car, going over to them.

"About what?" Dad asks him.

"About everything. Where are we going? What's the deal with this gun?" Sam asks.

"Sammy come on, we can do this later" I say.

"She's right, the vampires are more important right now" Derek backs up.

"They're both right, we don't have time for this" Dad says.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now you want our help all of a sudden?! Obviously this is something big, we wanna know what!" Sam yells.

"Get back in the car" Dad says in an angry-calm voice.

"No" Sam says. Dad steps closer to him.

"I said get back in the damn car"

"Yeah. And I said no" Sam says evenly.

"Okay, you've made your point. We're all tired, we can talk about this later" Dean says, trying to calm the 2 high strung males down. "Sammy, I mean it, come on" Dean says. When Sam doesn't move, Dean grabs him, pulling him to the car.

"This is why I left in the first place" Sam mutters, shaking his head.

"What'd you say?" Dad challenges.

"You heard me" Sam says, turning and walking back over to him.

"Sam" Derek warns.

"Yeah, _you_ left. You're brother and me needed you. Ash and Derek needed you and you..you walked away Sam" Dad says. I hate it when they do that, blame each other, drag us into it. I don't blame anyone for what's happened between our family. What's done is done. I just want us to be okay again. "You walked away!" Dad yells in Sam's face.

"Stop it, both of you" Dean says.

"You're the one that said don't come back Dad! You closed that door, not me! You were just pissed because you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yells angerily. Derek must see where this is headed because he moves from my side to get between them.

"Listen, stop, that's enough" Derek says, forcing them apart. Dean moves to help him. "Stop it! That's enough!" Derek yells when they try to attack each other. Dad and Sam glare at each over the 2 males.

"That means you too" Dean says to Dad. Dad storms off towards his car and Sam gets into the impala, slamming the door shut. Dean looks between them. "Terrific" he sighs. He looks over at me sadly.

"I know" I sigh, going for the camaro. Dean goes for the impala and Derek follows me. I try to get in the driver's seat.

"Hey, no, you're not driving" Derek says.

"Why not?" I ask, turning and finding he's right behind me.

"Because you're pissed off and you're upset. Now get in the car" he says, voice not demanding like Dad's, more concerned than anything. "Come on" he says, taking my hands and leading me around the car. He opens the door and I get in. He crotches down and looks at me. "Everything will be okay, alright? Sam's just mad, they'll work it out"

"I'm just over this crap. I hardly get to see them, Dad even less, and all they do when they're together is fight" I sigh, feeling my eyes start to burn. "Do they not understand that we're all we've got left?" I ask sadly. Derek's hand comes to my cheek.

"Like I said, he's just mad. They'll figure this out, you watch" he assures me. I nod and he kisses my forehead.

"Thanks Der" I say softly. He squeezes my hand with a small smile before getting up to go to the driver's seat.

..

We watch from the trees as the vampires meet up. They're not afraid of the sun, just have to shield themselves.

"The sun's just a bad sunburn for them. Only way to kill them is to behead them" Dad tells us. "They sleep during the day so we've got to do it now" we go back to the cars for weapons. We've all got our own trunkful so finding machetes isn't a problem. "Do you really wanna know about this colt?" Dad asks us.

"Yes sir" Sam says. We all go over to him and Dad tells us he didn't believe it was real until he read Daniel's letters. He tells us the colt only had 13 bullets, only 7 left. The legend goes that the colt can kill absolutely anything.

"Like the demon?" I ask. "The demon that killed Mum and Jess?"

"Yes. I picked up it's trail, I hadn't found a way to kill it. We find this gun, we can kill it" Dad says. We all fall silent, letting that information sink in. We can kill it. We can get revenge. We can finally do what we've been training our whole lives to do.

..

We sneak into the vampire nest. Dad goes off alone, Dean goes off with Sam and i'm with Derek. There's got to be at least 6 vampires here. We have to be careful, quiet, we can't risk waking them. Derek and I walk into a room and find 2 of them in bed. It's quite gross. Just because they're vampires and I want to see them dead. It's weird though, they look so normal, just like a normal couple cuddling in bed. But they're not normal, they're monsters. All of a sudden, screaming fills the nest and the 2 wake up. Derek's thrown againist the wall by the man.

"Ash, run!" Derek yells. I move to help him. "Go!" he orders.

"Get out, retreat!" I hear Dad yell. The female advances on me. Derek grabs her foot so she can't get to me.

"Go now!" Derek demands. I turn and run, begging he'll be right behind me. I make it out to the clearing. I see Sam and Dean. I run to their side, catching my breath. Dean pats my back.

"Dad?!" Sam calls out. Dad comes running over. Wait. Where's Derek?

"Derek?" I call out. Nothing. "Derek?!" nothing. "I'm going back in" I say, grabbing my knife. Dad catches my arm as I pass him.

"I can't let you do that" he says.

"Derek's still.." I trail off when Derek appears. "Right there" I sigh. I run over to him, hugging him.

"Did they hurt you?" he asks, hugging me back.

"No, i'm fine. Are you okay?" I ask, pulling back.

"I'm okay" he says. I know that's a lie when he's holding a hand over his neck. I carefully move it. He was bitten, it's not that bad though, but still. I grit my teeth, hand tightening around my machete. "Hey, no" Derek catches my wrist, already knowing what i'm thinking. I'm thinking I should go back in there and slaughter the vamp that hurt him. "It's not worth it" he says.

"How bad is it?" Dad asks, walking over to us.

"It's nothing, i'll be fine" Derek tells him, looking at me as well. He moves his hand, it's bleeding but not too much. I sigh, nodding.

"Okay then" Dad nods. "Come on, we need to get to a funeral home" Dad says. Dad leads the way, Sam and Dean following. I hang back with Derek, keeping an eye on him. Dad's already told us you can't get turned by a bite, only by their blood indigestion but i'm still worried.

..

Sam's pacing, worried for Dean. We all are. Dad starts to tell Sam how he'd put $100 into a college fund for me, him and Dean when we were born. He added $100 on every birthday. He tells Derek his Dad did the same thing. My Dad and Derek's Dad were close, like brothers. Sam sits down across from Dad and Dad apologises for the way things have gone. I smile. Derek was right. They're going to be okay, we all are.

"Ash was supposed to go off and be some rocket scientist" Dad chuckles a little sadly. I've always had the brains of the family, Sam's up there too.

"I'm close enough" I say with a smile. Dad chuckles.

"Dad, what happened to our college funds?" Sam asks.

"I spent it on ammo" he says with a grin. Typical Winchester. Him and Sam laugh and it's a pleasant sight. The door opens and Dean comes in.

"Everything go okay?" I ask him. He comes over and scruffs my hair.

"Course it did" he smiles. He takes out a jar of a dead man's blood that he got from the funeral home somehow..and hands it to Dad. That's how we poison the vamps.

..

We wait in the bushes while Dean sits with the impala. He's bait for the vampires. I rush out with my crossbow when the girl hits and then kisses Dean. Gross dead bitch. I shoot an arrow through her chest. Dad shoots the other through her friend. She collapses and Dean gets her into the car.

"I'll take care of this one" Dad says, motioning to her friend. Derek and I follow Sam away. You hear the blade slice through the flesh, the blood that splatters againist the ground and trees, the thud when the head hits the ground, body following after.

..

We have to dust our clothes with ashes. The girl, Kate, she's the leader's mate so he's definitely coming.

"We've got a half hour" Dean tells us.

"Then I want all 4 of you out of the area as fast as possible" Dad says.

"What?" I ask.

"You can't take them all on yourself" Derek says.

"I have the mate, and the colt" he says.

"But afterwards..we're gonna meet up, right?" I ask. Dad doesn't say anything.

"You're leaving again, aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this" Sam says.

"Like what?" Dad asks.

"Like children" Sam sighs.

"You are my children, i'm trying to keep you safe" Dad says.

"With all due respect..that's a bunch of crap" I say. All 4 males look at me, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Dad says, not believing i'd say that to him.

"You know what we've all been hunting. You've sent us on some of those hunts. You know we can protect ourselves" I say.

"It's not the same thing Ash" Dad sighs.

"Then what is it? Why can't we be in this fight?" I ask him.

"That demon..it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't be out there fighting if i'm worried about all of you"

"You mean you can't be as reckless" Dean speaks up.

"Look, I don't expect to make it out of this in one piece. Your mother's death..it almost killed me. I can't watch my kids die too. Derek, I promised your Dad I would keep you safe as well. I won't watch any of you get hurt" he says.

"But what happens if you die Dad?" I ask him. "What happenes if you die and we could have helped? We're stronger together, we always have been. Don't push us away" I plead.

"No. Do your job then get out of the area. That's an order" Dad says firmly before turning and walking away. I look down as tears prick my eyes. Why is he so stubborn? I definitely know where I get my stubborness from.

..

Of course we didn't listen. Being honest, we never to do listen. So we watch and we wait in the bushes as Dad tries to make a deal with the leader vampire to give him his mate back. It's a decoy so he can kill them all. They all but laugh in his face at the thought of striking up a deal with a human. And it goes downhill fast. That's when i'm so relieved we didn't listen. The 4 of us run out of the bushes the second Dad hits the ground. We start taking them out but something wraps around my neck.

"Don't" the one holding me, the leader, warns Derek as he approaches the two of us.

"Let her go" he says, holding a blade.

"Put the blade down or I break her neck" he says, tightening his hold around my neck. I cry out a little, suffocating. Derek's jaw clenches. He holds his hand out and slowly lowers the machete.

"Now let her go" Derek says calmly. The leader makes no move to let me go. I can feel my chest starting the burn as the hold the vamp has on me to too tight. "Now!" Derek says angerily.

"You people..why can't you just leave us alone? We have just as much right to live as you do"

"You touch my daughter, you don't get to live" Dad says. The leader turns to him and I watch as one of the colt's bullets lodges itself into the leader's forehead. He lets me go, Derek catching me as I stumble. We watch the vampire crumble to his knees before dying. It's true, the story about the gun..it's true. Kate makes to go for Dad but another vamp holds her back. They get into their cars, taking off. "You okay baby?" Dad asks me.

"Yeah" I say, catching my breath. Derek's rubbing my back as I cough. "Thanks"

..

I know we're all in trouble by the look on Dad's face when he walks inside. We turn to him and he has his hands in his pockets.

"You ignored a direct order back there" Dad says, looking at all of us.

"Yes sir" Sam admits.

"But we saved your ass" Dean says. Dad and Dean lock eyes.

"You're right" he says.

"I am?" Dean asks, suprised Dad would admit that. Dad nods.

"And that scares the hell out of me" Dad sighs. "You 4 are all i've got" he says. He looks up at us with a smile. "But I guess we are stronger as a family"

"We are" I nod.

"So, we're go after this damn thing. Together" Dad says. We look between each other. Hell yes we're doing this together.

..

..

 **Season finale next! I'm so excited to get into season 2! I don't really know why hah! I think it might be better than this season, in my writing sense I mean :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	14. 1x22 Devil's Trap

**For those of you who follow my other fics, I just updated almost all of them as well so check them out! This one starts about halfway through the epsiode, Sam and Dean have picked up Derek and Ash to help get their Dad back after he was kidnapped in 1x21 Salvation. Shout out to TheMorbidGal, Bree and Tesla424 for reviewing! Yay the Chester-Hales (that's the Winchesters + Derek :P) are together again! New Teen Wolf! It was a little confusing but good none the less! We miss you Derek! Season finale time! Let's do this!**

 _Devil's Trap 1x22_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Dean and Sam came rushing into mine and Derek's hotel room, telling us we had to leave. They'd been to Bobby and picked up a few things before coming to us. I feel my heartbreak when the brothers tell us. Dad was taken. By Meg. By a demon. He's being held hostage and they need our help to get him back. They didn't give us many details but we know Meg's been exorcised the hell back to hell and the girl she was possessing is dead. Of course we agreed to help though. But both brothers are on edge, especially Dean. Derek and I watch as Sam and Dean argue about the colt. Dean insists he brings it but Sam thinks we should hide it, the demons want us to bring it. I don't care, I just want to find my Dad. Dean finally agrees and puts it in the trunk. Sam goes into the building to pull the fire alarm.

"Derek, you're up" Dean says. Derek goes over to the fireman and distracts him. "Ash, go" Dean says. I sneak over to the fire truck, picking the lock.

..

The 4 of us walk up the stairs. Sam has the EMF meter, checking each door.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up" Dean says.

"You never told me that" Sam says. We all turn towards Sam when the EMF meter goes nuts. We go over and bang on the door. "This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate" Sam says. As planned, Dean and Sam kick the door in. Derek and I rush through the house, looking for my Dad while they take care of the 2 demons. We all strip out of our fireman gear once the demons are locked away. I find a room door, slowly pushing it open.

"Dad?" I rush over to him on the bed. His wrists and ankles are tied down and he's not moving. "Dad, wake up" I say, shaking him. "Dad!" I take my knife out of my boot and make to cut his restraints. Derek comes to his other side, doing the same. Dean goes for the ones on his ankles.

"Wait" Sam says.

"What?" I ask, looking up.

"Stop" Sam says firmly. We all stop and look up at him. "He could be possessed for all we know"

"What, are you nuts?" Dean asks him.

"We got to be sure" Sam says. Sam pulls out his flask of holy water. He reaches over and drops a little on Dad. He pours it over him and it has no effect. He does start to stir though.

"Hmm. Mmm. Sam?" he asks, eyes opening. "Why are you splashing water on me?" he asks.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks him.

"Yeah D-Derek. They've been drugging me. Dean, where's the colt?" Dad asks.

"Don't worry Dad, it's safe" I assure him. All 4 of us cut him free.

"G-good kids" he praises with a weak smile. Sam's holding Dad and we're moving to leave. The front door suddenly bursts open, a man and fireman with black eyes coming in.

"Go! Go!" I yell.

"In the back!" Dean yells. All 5 of us rush into the room. I slam the door shut. Derek yanks me back when an axe comes through the door.

"Thanks" I say to him, wide-eyed at how close that was to my face. "Go, get Dad out" I say. They all look at me skeptically. "Go! I'll line the door" I tell them.

"We'll line the door and stop them coming in, go" Derek assures them, telling them he'll stay with me. Dean nods and he helps Sam get Dad out the fire escape. I line the door with salt, Derek holding a shotgun aimed at the door in case they get through.

"Okay, let's go" I say. He nods and takes my hand. He let's me go down first. Derek lines the window we climbed out of with salt as well, just in case. I wait down the bottom for him. He nods to me and we start running over to where Sam and Dean are holding up Dad. Suddenly, Sam's thrown to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean yells, now supporting all Dad's weight himself. Derek and I make to run over but a demon comes out of nowhere and attacks Derek. He pins Derek to the ground, punching him over and over.

"Derek!" I run at the demon. I kick it in the face, ready to fight. I'm blown back. I land on a car wieldshield, the glass breaking under my back. I feel my head swim, vision blurring. I hear a loud bang.

"Hey Ash. Ash?" it's Sam. "You okay?" he asks.

"Derek? Where's he?" I ask, pulling myself up, not caring about my own injuiries.

"Dean's got him, he's okay" Sam assures me. I grunt in pain as Sam lifts me off the car and to my feet again. I look to see Dean's holding Derek. The demon that attacked him is dead on the ground, bullet to the head. I smile weakly at Derek and he returns it. I help Sam carry Dad and we all make for the car.

..

Derek and Sam pour salt along the window sills. Dean's with Dad. I'm sitting on the couch, orders from all 4 men. Sam moves to Dean to ask about Dad and Derek comes to my side.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Are you?" I ask, bringing my fingers to the cut along his cheek softly. Dean stopped the demon before he could do too much damage but he still got hurt.

"I'm fine. Are you?" he asks again.

"Just sore, but fine" I assure him. He smiles and takes one of my hands in his.

"Dad's okay" Dean comes over and tells us. We both drop each other's hands subtly.

"Thank god" I sigh in relief.

"What about you two?" Sam asks. Both brothers start checking us over.

"You'll live" Dean says with a small smile.

"Hey Dean, you saved my life back there. Thank you" Derek says gratefully.

"It's no problem kid" Dean says, clapping him over the shoulder carefully. Dean nods to Sam and the two are having a private chat again. They're quiet so we can't hear them but I do hear the words 'was a person in there' faintly. I let it go, if it was for our ears then they'd tell us.

"You saved me too" Derek says.

"You mean I got my ass handed to me" I chuckle.

"Still, thank you" Derek says.

"You're welcome" I nod.

"It shouldn't, you did good" Dad says to Dean. We all look over at him.

"You're not mad?" Dean asks him.

"For what?" Dad says.

"Using a bullet" Dean clarifies.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you, Derek, your sister-you watch out for this family. You always have" Dad praises. I smile best I can.

"Thanks" Dean says. Derek nods to John and he returns it. All of a sudden, a gust of wind shakes the house. The lights start to flicker.

"It's found us, it's here" Dad tells us.

"The demon?" Sam asks.

"Sam, lines of salt-"

"Derek and I already did it" Sam tells him.

"Good boys" Dad praises again. "But could you two check it? Just in case" Dad says. They nod. Derek gets up, kissing my head quickly, following Sam. "Dean, have you got the gun?" Dad asks him.

"Yeah" Dean nods.

"Give it to me" Dad says. Dean brings the colt out.

"Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared" Dean tells him.

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry" Dad says, holding his hand out. Dean just watches him. "Son please" he says. Dean backs up a few steps.

"Ash, get behind me" Dean says. I look at him and he's not asking, he's ordering. I pull myself up, moving behind him.

"Give me the gun, What are you doing?" Dad asks, looking between us.

"He'd be furious" Dean says.

"What?" Dad asks, confused.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one" Dean explains. Dad still looks confused. Dean raises the colt at him, cocking it.

"Dean..what are you doing?" I ask him. "It's Dad, Dean put it down" I say, getting worried.

"That's not our Dad" Dean says.

"Dean, it's me" Dad says.

"I know my Dad better than anyone" Dean says.

"Ashlee, tell him, tell him it's me" Dad says. Dad hardly ever calls me my full name. "Honey, tell him it's me" I narrow my eyes. He's never called me 'honey', only 'baby' or 'baby girl'.

"You're not my Dad" I say.

"What the hell's gotten into you two?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing" Dean says. 'Dad' steps forward. Dean pulls me more behind him, keeping the gun up. "Stay back" he warns 'Dad'. Sam and Derek come back into the room.

"Dean? Ash?" Derek asks.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asks.

"You're brother and sister have lost their minds" 'Dad' says.

"He's not our Dad" Dean tells Sam.

"What?" Sam says.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him" Dean says, voice cracking a little with emotion.

"Ash?" Derek asks.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him.

"You know I do" he says. I hold my hand out to him. He takes it, coming over to us.

"You too Derek?" 'Dad' asks him, sounding hurt. "I raised you like you were my own-"

"Shut up" Dean warns him. "Sam?" he asks, looking over at Sam.

"Don't listen to him Sammy" 'Dad' says.

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"He's..he's different" Dean says. I can tell my brother's holding back tears because I am too.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon? Then you've gotta trust me" 'Dad' says. Sam looks between us and 'Dad'. "Sam?"

"No" Sam shakes his head, coming to stand beside me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'Dad' looks at all 4 of us, looking like he's seconds away from crying himself.

"Fine. If you're all so sure, go ahead" he says. "Kill me" I look at Dean nervously. I think he is different, he could be possessed but shooting him could kill Dad too. 'Dad' lowers his head, ready to accept death. Dean squeezes the trigger in the slightest but he can't pull it all the way. "I thought so" 'Dad' grins, looking back up at us and his eyes are yellow. It's _the_ demon. The one that killed my mother. He looks at us and we're all sent into different walls, being held up by some telekinesis power he obtains. Dean drops the colt in the process. He walks over and picks it up. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been" yellow eyes says.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam asks. "We've been looking for you for a long time"

"Well, you've found me" yellow eyes grins.

"The holy water?" Derek asks.

"Come on Hale, you really think something like that would work on something like me?" Derek tries to fight againist the force but face it, we're all pinned down.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam snaps.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick" he says, putting the colt on the table. "In fact, look" he says, motioning to it. "Make the gun float to you, psychic boy" yellow eyes mocks. Sam's eyes fall to the gun but nothing happens. "Well, this is fun" he says, walking over to me. He runs a finger down my cheek. "You do look like your mother" he says. I glare up at him, gritting my teeth. Derek pulls againist the hold but doesn't move. He walks over to Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this.." he chuckles. "This is worth the wait" he grins. "Your Dad, he's in here with me. Not your's Derek, he's already dead"

"Shut up" Derek bites out angerily.

"Don't worry, i'm sure he's fine. He's got the rest of your family after all" yellow eyes says. I see Derek blinking back tears.

"I'm gonna kill you myself" I say. Yellow eyes walks back over to me.

"Were the Hales important to you sweetie?" he asks. "Daddy's head tells me Laura especially, is that right?" he asks. I try to attack him as tears prick my eyes but i'm pinned down, still. "Your Dad says 'hi' by the way. He's gonna tear all of you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood" he smirks.

"Let him go or I swear to god-" Dean says. Yellow eyes turns to him.

"What? What are you and god going to do? You see, as far as i'm concerned, this is justice" he says. "You know that little exorcism of your's? That was my daughter" yellow eyes says.

"Who? Meg?" Dean asks.

"The one in the alley, my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean says.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" yellow eyes asks Dean, getting angry. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I already did that. Still, two wrongs don't make a right"

"You son of a bitch" Dean spits. I grit my teeth, holding back tears. I won't show weakness in front of this demonic prick.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asks. Yellow eyes turns to Sam.

"You mean why'd I kill Mummy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah" Sam nods.

"You know, I never told you this but Sam was going to ask her to marry him" yellow eyes says, looking around at all of us. I look at Sam with sad eyes. Marriage..a huge commitment, he must have loved her alot. "Been shopping for rings and everything" he turns back to Sam, walking over to him. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way" he tells Sam.

"In the way of what?!" Sam snaps.

"My plans for you Sammy. You..and all the other children like you"

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing" Dean says. Yellow eyes chuckles and goes over to Dean.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O, isn't it? Actually, you've all gotten pretty good at it. Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dean asks.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam - well he's clearly John's favourite boy. Ashlee - she doesn't want to be around you, part of the reason she ran off with Derek. Even when John and Sam fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you" yellow eyes says.

"That's not true" I say, starting to get upset.

"Then what is the truth? Why'd you leave big brother Dean behind?" he asks me.

"I bet you're real proud of your family too, huh?" Dean cuts in. Yellow eyes turns back to him. "Oh wait, I forgot, I wasted 'em" Dean smirks. Yellow eyes smiles at Dean. I feel a heat building in my chest.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks him, looking over at me. My face screws up in pain. I feel the blood slipping down my front.

"Stop it!" Derek yells.

"Ash!" Dean yells. I try to fight his hold over me but it's no use.

"You killed my daughter Dean. I'm just returning the favour by taking your sister" yellow eyes says, walking over to me. Then the pain becomes unbearable. I cry out, feeling blood in my mouth.

"Ash!" I can hear Derek yelling. I see them straining to get loose..but they won't.

"How about this Dean, huh? Do you like this better?" yellow eyes asks him. The pain gets worse. All I taste is my own blood.

"D-Dad" I manage to say. "Don't-don't let it kill m-me" yellow eyes looks down and then back up. I see chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby" my Dad says, tears coming to his eyes.

"D-Dad" I say.

"Stop" Dad whispers. "Stop it" he says, louder. Derek and Sam fall to the floor. Sam grabs the gun, pointing it at Dad. Dad turns away from me and I slump forward. Someone catches me before I hit the ground though. I hear a gunshot and turn to see Dad on the ground, Sam rushing over.

"Ash, hey, Ash" Sam says. I look up to see i'm in Dean's arms. Sam and Derek over me, looking over me, worried.

"How do we stop the bleeding?" Derek asks, putting his hands over my chest where i'm bleeding. "Dean!" Derek yells when noone answers him.

"I-I don't know" Dean says, looking at me with wide eyes. I still feel my fingers and toes which is a good sign. When I start losing those feelings, it's downhill from their until my body shuts down.

"I'm-i'm okay" I tell them.

"Go check on Dad" Dean says to Sam.

"Dean-"

"Go check on Dad" Dean repeats. Sam moves to Dad's side. "Hey, you're okay, you're gonna be fine" he tells me, nodding, forcing us to believe it.

"Y-Yeah, I-I know" I say, smiling. If I die today, I don't want them to see me cry. So I hold my tears back, I keep a smile on my face for their sakes.

"Sammy! It's still alive! It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart son! Do it now!" Dad yells at Sam.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it!" Dean yells, turning to look at them. Derek turns my head so i'm looking at him.

"Don't watch" he says softly, brushing my hair out of my face. "Okay? Don't watch" he says, his own eyes tearing up. I nod, eyes filling with tears. I'm cringing, waiting to hear that finishing gunshot.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me son! Shoot me! Son, i'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" Dad yells.

"Sam, no!" Dean yells.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam-" Dad's cut off by a piercing whipping sound. The demon just left his body..and got away.

..

We're in the impala. Sam's driving. Dad's in the front seat. Dean and Derek are sitting on either side of the backseat. I'm laid over them, my head in Derek's lap, my butt in the middle seat, and my legs over Dean's lap. Dean's put his jacket over my legs to keep me warm. I feel weak but I think i'll be okay. The bleeding's clogged and stopped. I just feel really tired but I know I can't go to sleep.

"Hold on Ash, just 10 more minutes to the hospital" Sam tells me.

"Yeah, I-I can do that" I say. Derek's brushing a thumb across my cheek, the action helping me stay warm. His other hand's holding my head up so I don't choke on my own blood. God..that's not a pretty picture. Dean's rubbing my legs over his jacket, helping keep me warm too.

"I'm suprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first-before me, before everything" Dad says.

"What about her?" Sam asks Dad. "Does it come before your daughter who you almost killed?" Sam asks him angerily.

"Stop it" I say. "It wasn't him, I-I know that" I say.

"No" Sam says. "It doesn't come before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over. I mean, we already found the demon-" then there's a loud crash, I feel flaring pain and then everything's black.

..

..

 **:O I'm excited to start season 2 :D Favourite, follow and review!**


	15. 2x01 In My Time Of Dying

**Shout out to Tesla424 and Bree for reviewing! This one's quite abit different to the actual episode, mostly because of the point of views. Aw, this one's sad :( But it'll sure your like 24 hour waiting cliffhanger! Here you go!**

 _In My Time Of Dying 2x01_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

My eyes flutter open. I'm so sore, I can't feel my legs very well. I turn my head to look around. The memory of last earlier comes back. Something, a demon, hit us with a truck. I can barely move. My breathing is laboured. My neck hurts so much. I'm covered in something sticky..by the smell, it's blood. I see Derek stir.

"D-Derek?" I call out, voice broken.

"Ash?!" it's Sam's voice. "Dad?! Dean?! Derek?!" Sam's yelling and it hurts my head. Derek turns to look at me, blood all down the side of his head.

"Ash" he breathes out. "Stay..stay awake..okay?"

"I-I.." I trail off, the darkness taking me.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

Dean won't wake up. Sam's with him. John's laid up, not allowed out of bed. Ash won't wake up. I'm with her now. I squeeze her hand in both of mine. She's got a huge deep cut down her cheek going down to the bottom of her throat. From a piece of glass, from the window. The doctor said he's suprised she didn't bleed out and die. That's been stitched up as has the wound to her chest from yellow eyes. It just appeared as a stab wound to the doctors. I've been at her side since we got here. Sam and I are the only ones who are okay, able to get up and walk around. John's been wondering too apparently. The doctors want me to rest but I can't, not when Ash is like this.

"How's she doing?" comes Sam's voice. I don't let her hand go. I don't care if they see. She's dying and I don't care about anything but making sure her and Dean wake up.

"She's still the same" I tell him.

"Dad needs me to go to Bobby. You stay here okay? Make sure she's okay. I can trust you with that, right?" Sam asks, coming to my side. I nod.

"I'll stay with her" I tell him. Sam brings his hand to my shoulder, squeezing.

"She's strong..she'll wake up, they both will" he says, voice cracking with tears.

"I know" I say, looking up at him. His eyes are filled with tears. He sniffs and wipes them away.

"Okay, i'll be back later" he says. I nod and he leaves. I bring Ashlee's hand to my mouth, kissing it.

"You have to wake up Ash" I whisper.

..

 **Dean's p.o.v**

I sit on Ashlee's bed, watching over her. I don't know what to do. I have to figure out how to kill that spirit. How am I supposed to kill it when i'm having a freaking out of body experience?! I'm suprised when I hear the older Hale sniff. He wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"Derek" I say. He can't hear me.

"Please..please wake up" he says, looking at Ash. His hands are wrapped around one of her's. I watch the man, I watch how he is with her. "I didn't mean it, you know that right? When I called you selfish..I didn't mean it. You're not selfish. You've never been selfish" he says. What's he doing? She's not going to die. I won't let her. Even if..if she was close, I would see her too.

"Derek, she's okay" I say. Of course, he still can't hear me.

"If anyone's selfish, it's me. Because..because I would do anything to make sure you wake up from this. Okay? Anything. You're brother too. Sam's okay, your Dad's okay. You and Dean..you're gonna be okay too" he promises her. Sweet kid..but I don't know if what he just said is true.

"Derek" Derek and I turn around and Dad's standing in the doorway. "Has she woken up yet?" he asks, walking in. He pulls up a chair and sits down next to Derek.

"No..not yet" Derek tells him. He sounds so sad, so broken. They both do. They both think she's going to die.

"She's not going to die!" I snap at them. Why are they sounding like they're getting ready to say goodbye?

"What are you doing here kid? You should be resting up" Dad asks Derek. "She'd kick your ass if she knew you were in here and not in your own room" Derek actually cracks a smile. It's true, she would.

"I don't want her to die" he sighs shakily. "She can't die John, I can't lose her" Derek says, looking at Dad with watery eyes.

"She won't. She's strong. She won't leave us" Dad says, bringing a hand to Derek's back. To see these two act like this again..like father and son, it's nice. Derek's had it hard. A stray were-jaguar caught word of the Hales. It must have been scared to be hunted or something..it burnt his house down, killed his whole family aside his little sister Cora. His Uncle Peter got out but we don't hear from him..I don't even know if he still hunts. His family, the Hales, they were hunters too. They were like a second family to the Winchesters, we grew up together. After his family died, we took him in. His sister left to live with distant family friends, somewhere in South America. We kept up his training as his Dad was teaching him beforehand. Once Derek had finished his training, he and Ash found the were-jaguar and they killed it. Turns out it had quite a backstory, killing teenagers walking home from parties or wherever, anytime they were alone and vulnerable. It deserved what it got and then some. Since then, they stuck pretty close together. They make a good team. Sam and I were leaving to do our own things, we were leaving them together. They decided to follow in the family footsteps and take to the road as well, hunting. So I went with Dad, Ash went with Derek and Sam left for college. I helped train Derek so I know what he's capable of and I know he'll protect Ash at all costs.

"What if she does?" Derek asks him, voice filled with tears. "I can't..it can't happen"

"I won't let it. I have a plan, don't worry Derek" Dad assures him. "I promise you, she's going to wake up. Her and Dean both" Derek nods. They fall into silence and I leave them to it.

..

 **Ashlees's p.o.v**

I try to take a breath but it hurts.

"Ash?" a voice asks. I open my eyes, the bright light stings my eyes and gives me a headache.

"D-Der..h-hurts" I say.

"What hurts?" Derek asks.

"Every..everything" I say. I move to get up.

"Ash, hold on" Derek says, stopping me.

"Where are t-they?" I ask him. I swallow and it hurts like hell but it wets my dry throat.

"They're all in Dean's room, he's awake" he tells me, smiling softly at me, brushing my messy hair behind my ear.

"Thank you..for-for staying" I say, grabbing his hand.

"I wouldn't leave you by yourself" he says.

"Come on..I gotta go see them" I say.

"Ash-"

"Please Derek. I-I have too" I plead. He sighs and moves to help me up. My legs are shaky but Derek brings an arm around my waist, keeping me up. We walk to Dean's room. Sam and Dean turn to the door when they hear us walk in.

"Ash!" Sam rushes over, hugging me.

"Careful..still s-sore" I tell him. He nods and pulls back.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he says.

"Me too" I say. Derek helps me over to Dean. I sit down in a chair and grab Dean's hand. "You look wrecked..something else happen? You know, besides dying" I tease, giving him a pained smirk. Dean kisses my hand then sighs.

"Reaper, out of body experience, but i'm okay now" he briefly tells us. I nod and just smile at him. We hear a knock on the door and Dad comes in.

"Ash" he sighs in relief, coming to hug me. I hug him tightly, careful of my body. "My baby" he says sadly, touching his fingers to the stitches all down my neck and on my chest. "I'm sorry for what I did to you-" I shake my head, cutting him off.

"I'm fine" I assure him. "Dad..your arm" I say, it's in a cast.

"It's nothing. I'm okay" he assures me, kissing my head. Derek's watching us with soft eyes. Sam starts questioning Dad and it's about to turn into an arguement. "Can we not fight? Half the time we're fight, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads" he says, walking closer to Sam and smiling at him. He turns and looks at all of us. "I've made some mistakes, yes, but..i've always done the best that I could" he says.

"We know" I croak. Derek comes over and puts his hand on my back. I give him a weak smile. I'm so lucky to have someone like Derek who stays at my side like he has.

"Dad..you alright?" Sam asks him.

"Fine son, just tired. Would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" Dad asks Sam.

"Yeah, sure" Sam nods, leaving to get Dad coffee. Dad walks over to the three of us.

"I..I put too much on your shoulders" Dad says to Dean. "Dean, you took care of Sammy, of your sister, of Derek, me too. You did it and you didn't complain, not once"

"We can leave..give you two some privacy" I say, seeing Dad's getting upset. Dad puts a hand on my shoulder softly, making sure I don't leave.

"I'm so proud of you, all 4 of you" Dad says.

"Dad..why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asks. Dad smiles sadly at Dean.

"You look after Sammy okay?"

"Of course I will" Dean assures him. Dad turns to Derek.

"You look after my baby girl, okay?"

"Always" Derek nods. Dad puts his hand out and Derek takes it. They shake and Dad gives him a one-armed hug.

"You're a good kid Derek and one hell of a hunter, don't forget it" he tells him. Derek nods.

"Thank you"

"Dad, you're scaring me" I say.

"Don't be scared baby" he says softly, bringing a hand to my cheek. He leans over to Dean and whispers something in his ear. Dean goes wide-eyed. "I have something for you" he says, reaching into his pocket. He holds a closed fist out to me.

"What is it?" I ask. He opens his fist revealing a silver chain with a small black Winchster rifle on it.

"For you, for finishing your training" he smiles. I smile up at him. He puts it on for me. "You're beautiful, just like your mother" he says. "She'd be proud of all of you as well"

"Thank you, I love it" I say. Then he moves to whisper in my ear quietly.

"If you care about Derek, you should tell him. I couldn't think of anyone better for you than him. I know how you feel about him and I know how he feels about you. You both deserve to be happy Ash" he pulls back and I look up at him with wide eyes too. He smiles knowingly, eyes flicking to Derek for a second. "I should get some more rest" he says. We watch as Dad leaves the room.

"Dean, everything okay?" Derek asks him. Dean looks over at me. We hear a thud in the next room. Then Sam's screaming.

"HELP!" all three of us rush out of the room, running next door. Dad's on the ground, not moving. Sam's over him, trying to perform CPR.

"DAD?!" I scream. Nurses and doctors rush into the room, getting Dad on the bed.

"Out, get out" a nurse says, trying to push me, Derek and my brothers out.

"It's our Dad, he's our Dad!" Dean tells her. She rushes over to the others at Dad's side. "Come on" Dean begs.

"No, no, no" I whimper. There's no pulse. I make to go forward but Derek catches me. "Let me go" I say, trying to get over to Dad. They're attacking him with needles and trying to perform CPR and shocking him..it's hard to watch. I want to help him.

"Don't watch" Derek says, bringing me to his chest.

"I'm calling it. Time of death, 10:41am" a doctor says. My whole world flips upside down and I break down in tears. I grip Derek's shirt with one hand tightly, crying into it. I grip my necklace with the other hand. His last gift to me. This and his blessing to be with Derek..I don't understand how he knew I have feelings for Derek but he did. Derek brings his arms around me, burying his face into my neck and crying too. I'm sobbing violently but I can't stop it. Now Dad's gone too? I can't..I can't take it. I can hear my brother's trying to process it. They're alot stronger than me, able to repress their emotions..I can't do that. I hear them sniffing and clearing their throats. But then I see them hug and my heart just drops, and it breaks, into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry" Derek whispers in my ear, I can hear he's crying too.

"I can't do this without him" I sob. Derek hugs me to him tighter and I let everything out. All the built up anger, the betrayal, the saddness, all my emotions, I let it out. I just finally let it out. And who's there for me? Derek is. My brother's are too. My family.

..

..

 **:( :( :( :( :( But on a good note..John's given Ash his blessing?! What? Favourite, follow and review!**


	16. 2x02 Everybody Loves A Clown

**Shout out to TheMorbidGal, Tesla424 and Bree for reviewing! That last chapter was horrible to write, I really liked Daddy Winchester even thought he was sort of a terrible father :P I'm glad my writing can bring on those emotions! Writer goals! Everyone's emotions are all over the place now, they're happy then sad about John then angry then happy again. *sigh* I actually like writing slightly crazy with grief Ash too, as strange as that sounds :)**

 _Everybody Loves A Clown 2x02_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

My brothers, Derek and I stand around Dad's body as it burns. My brothers are stronger than me, they keep their tears at bay. I don't. I'm sitting far too close to the fire, watching each and every flame lick up his body, burning him away. Derek's close by, dealing with it his own way. Sam and Dean stand together, mourning. I hate to see the 3 most important men if my life upset. I hate it.

"Before he..before, did he say anything to you? To any of you?" Sam asks.

"Just that he loved us and he was proud of us" I say, voice quiet and broken. Sam sniffs, nodding.

..

I watch as Sam and Dean argue. All 4 of us have been staying at Bobby's for a week. It's been..let's say rough. Sam and Dean won't stop arguing. Bobby's trying to help but they're snapping at him. Derek and I aren't as talkative with them or each other as usual but we're slowly getting better. I keep waking up from nightmares, crying and angry. And of course, because we're staying at Bobby's with Sam and Dean, Derek and I are in seperate beds, seperate rooms even. He did manage to sneak in one night and comfort me. He ended up staying with me and we just made sure we were up before anyone else so it wasn't suspicious. It's just been a rough week. Nightmares, fighting, arguing, hurting, it's too much to deal with after losing someone so important.

"All you do is stay out here all day, buried under that damn car!" Sam yells at Dean.

"You want revenge? We all do. You got any leads on where yellow eyes is?" Dean asks. "We have no leads, no colt, we have nothing. If all I can do is work on my car then that's what i'm going to do!" Sam shows Dean a message on Dad's phone. It's from someone called Ellen. And they have an address.

..

Derek and I stay in the car as Dean and Sam check this place out.

"Ash?" Derek says softly.

"I don't want to talk about it" I sigh. Derek nods, keeping quiet.

"Sam!" I hear Dean call out. Derek and I scramble out of the car, racing inside. We're met with a rifle and a pistol.

"Wait..Ash? Dean? Sam? Derek?" a woman asks.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I'm Ellen Harvelle" she tells me.

..

"He's okay, isn't he?" Ellen asks. They're talking about Dad.

"No. He's dead" I tell her blankly. Her face falls.

"I'm sorry" Ellen says.

"It's okay. We're fine" Dean says.

"I know how close you were with him-" Ellen keeps going.

"Lady, he said we're fine" I cut her off. The wound, from his death, it's still fresh. The last thing I want to do to is talk about it, pick at it. She nods.

"You must be Derek? John's told me alot about you" Ellen says, looking at Derek.

"I can't say the same..sorry" he says a little awkwardly.

"It's okay" she smiles.

"We need help" Sam says.

"We can't help you. But Ash can" Ellen says. They all look to me. "Not her, him" we all follow her train of sight to a guy sleeping on the pool table. "Ash!" he jolts forward, stumbling to his feet.

"That's Ash?" Sam asks. Jo, Ellen's daughter, nods.

"He's a genius" she tells us.

..

"Give him a chance" I say to Dean who is more than skeptical about Ash. Ash gives me and smile and a thankful nod. What? I like him. He's a serious Lynard Skynard roadie. Dean hands him our father's journal. I have it, well now had it, and Sam and Dean made their own copy. Ash looks through all his work. He asks for 51 hours, takes everything and walks away.

"Hey, I dig the haircut" Dean says. Ash smirks.

"All business up front, party in the back" he swishes his mullet. He goes into the back room and disappears behind the door. I chuckle and turn back to Sam and Dean. I catch Dean checking out Jo. Oh gross. Derek must notice too because he cringes. We share a look and shake our heads. He then gets up and goes to talk with her alone. He better not. That's so gross and the timing is 150% off.

"We've got a case" Sam says. Dean, Derek and I go over to him. "Close to here, we've got 51 hours to kill" Sam suggests.

"We'll take it" I say, grabbing the folder. They look at me, suprised. "We have the time, Sam and Dean should relax a little. Come on Derek, don't tell me you don't want to kill something" I say. Derek chuckles.

"We'll take it" he nods.

"Alright, call us if you need us" Dean says.

"Will do" I say. I hug both brothers tightly and say bye to Ellen and Jo before Derek and I walk out to the car Bobby's letting us use.

..

"You're afraid of clowns" Derek reminds eme from the driver's seat. I've been reading the case file out to him.

"No..pffft. What?" I say.

"You're the worst liar" Derek chuckles. "I remember back when-"

"I'm not afriad of them..I just don't like them, that's all" I brush it off.

"Yeah, we'll see" Derek grins.

..

I stand around while Derek talks to the cops. A 3 foot woman dressed in a clown costume walks past me. She stops when she sees me staring. I step back a little, she won't stop staring. She sees Derek walking back over so she walks away.

"Not afriad, huh?" he says.

"More murders?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"2 more last night, ripped to shreds. They had a little boy with them" he tells me.

"And i'm guessing he fingered a clown" I say. Derek screws his face up, looking at me weirdly. "What?" I ask him.

"Never say that again" he says. "Anyway, the clown disappeared into thin air"

"We take the EMF meter and find the cursed object" I say and Derek nods.

"But how do we do that without being conspicuous?" he asks.

"Well.." I say, motioning to the help wanted sign.

"No" Derek groans.

"You think I like this? I friggin' hate these places" I sigh.

..

After an awkward run in with a blind knife throwing guy and a short guy in a red cape, we're pointed towards Mr Cooper. We walk into his office. There's one normal seat and one pink one with a huge clown face on it. Derek lunges for the normal seat, sitting on it. He looks at me with a sly grin.

"Please, take a seat" Mr Cooper says to me. I grit my teeth, sitting down right on the edge of the clown seat. "You okay ma'am?" he asks me as i'm having a hard time actually sitting. I jump back up and sit in Derek's lap. Both men look at me in surprise.

"Yeah, fine. So, go on" I say. Mr Cooper tells us about all the troubles they've had with murders around these parts.

"You two ever worked a circus before?" Mr Cooper asks us. We try to lie but he easily tells we're lying. He tells us we should be normal, go to school, shack up, have 2.5 kids. What does that even mean?

"With all due respect dude, me and him, we don't do normal" I say. Mr Cooper studies us for a few more seconds.

"Alright, I have a job for the both of you" he says. I smile.

..

I go into the funhouse, scanning everything for EMF. Derek and I have been put on rubbish pick-up. Awesome. Note that sarcasm. A clown jumps out from behind the glass.

"Jesus!" I yelp, clutching my chest. God I hate clowns. A skeleton falls down from the ceiling, giving me another fright. I scan it for EMF. It may not have a reading but I do have an idea. I ring Derek and tell him to meet me outside the funhouse. I walk out and he's waiting.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a clown" he teases. I elbow in the stomach.

"I did you dick. Anyway, it might not be a cursed object. Could be human remains, like the skeleton that just dropped down from the friggin' ceiling in there" I say, frustrated.

"Ash, I can call one of your brothers to come help me"

"No, i'm fine" I sigh.

"Really? Because you look scared" he says.

"Shut it, alright? I'm not leaving you so let's just burn something and get out of here" I say.

"Fine" he says. He throws an arm over my shoulders. "I'll keep you safe from Ronald McDonald" he teases. I throw his arm off me, frowning.

"Mommy look, look, a clown" a little girl says. Derek and I walk over to find we can't see the clown the little girl can see.

..

Derek and I stakeout the family home of the little girl that saw the clown. We wait for hours and finally, a light comes on. We see the little girl open the front door and the phantom clown becomes not so phantom..as in we can see him. Derek and I get out, cocking our guns. We run in, I grab the little girl and Derek takes out the clown. The little girl starts screaming and the clown manages to escape.

"What the hell? Get away from my daughter!" the parents come running downstairs, yelling.

"Yeah, we should go" I say, grabbing Derek's arm and dragging him out.

..

We had to ditch the car as they could have seen our license plates. I don't mind, Bobby gave us a piece of crap to use anyway as the camaro's still at Bobby's with the impala. Dean wants to give it a check-up..I think Dean just wanted to torture us. We're walking a long dirt road and it's friggin' hot.

"That rock salt hit something soild" Derek says. I'm practically panting. It's so hot.

"A person? Maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" I suggest. "Did it say anything in Dad's journal about this?" I ask him. Derek shakes his head. "I'll call Ellen" I say, pulling my phone out. "Maybe her or Ash know something" I stop, putting my phone away. "Hey..do you think maybe my Dad and that Ellen lady ever had a thing?" I ask him.

"Nah, I don't think so" Derek says.

"How come he never said anything about her to us then?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe they had a falling out" Derek shrugs.

"He had alot of falling outs with people" I say, thinking of Sam. Derek sighs. I look at him but he doesn't say anything else. "How hard is it to keep up this 'strong, silent' act?" I ask him. He turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the 'strong, silent' type? That's you at the moment Ash" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"It's been a week and you haven't talked about your Dad once" he says, cutting the crap.

"Hey, back off" I say. "I'm sorry i'm not all caring and sharing like you want me to be"

"No, that's not it" he says, stopping. I stop too, facing the man. "It doesn't matter how you deal with it, you just have to deal with it-"

"I am-"

"No you're not" Derek says.

"Why are you doing this? I feel like your one of my brothers trying to interrogate me" I say defensively.

"I'm not trying to do that, I want to help you. You're important to me Ash, I just want to make sure you're okay" Derek says.

"Dude, i'm okay. I'm okay, okay?" I ask him. "I swear the next person that asks me if i'm okay, i'm gonna start throwing punches" I say, walking away. Derek doesn't follow.

"Is that why you wake up crying every night?" he asks. I stop, gritting my teeth.

"Don't do that" I say, turning back to him. "Don't blame me for that. I can't help it"

"I'm not blaming you" Derek sighs, rubbing his hands down his face. "It's so hard to talk to you when you're like this-"

"Like what?!"

"Like _that_!" he says. "When you snap whenever I try to help you"

"Maybe I don't want your help!" I yell at him.

"I don't care what you want right now Ash, you need help! You need to be honest with yourself! I'm dealing with John's death, are you?" Derek asks. I swallow back my tears.

"I'm going to call Ellen" I say, walking away from him. I talk to Ellen about the possible things it could be and we chalk it down to one. I ask about my brothers, no change. I ask if Jo, her and Ash are okay. She instantly knows something's up. She asks if i'm okay and I thank her the information before hanging up, not answering her question. I take a deep breath, putting my phone away. I walk back over to where Derek is. "It's a Rakshasa" I tell him. He looks up at me, eyes studying me. I think he's going to ask me if i'm okay but he doesn't. I'm glad he doesn't because I probably would have hit him.

"What's that?" he asks instead as we keep walking.

"A race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, feed on human flesh, can become invisible and can't enter a home without first being invited inside" I tell him everything Ellen told me.

"So the whole clown thing, it gets kids to invite them inside" Derek says and I nod. "But why aren't they munching on the kids?"

"Not enought meat I guess" I shrug.

"What else?" he asks.

"Apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects" I say. Derek cringes and then laughs. "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he says, shaking his head. "Just thinking back to that bug case in Oklahoma" I cringe now. Yuck, there were SO many bugs. "See? Now you get what I mean" he says, smiling. I chuckle, smiling as well. I look over at him and smile softly. I can't stay mad at him, I try, I do try, but I never can.

"These things, they only feed every 20-30 years so the carnival in 1981 makes sense" I say, getting back to the subject of work.

"And who do we know who worked both shows?" Derek asks.

"Cooper" I say and he nods.

"So how do we kill this make-up wearing dick?" Derek asks.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass" I tell him.

"Okay, I know where we could find a knife like that. Blind guy" he says and I nod.

"Well, while you do that, let me make sure it really is Cooper. I don't want to stab some innocent guy" I say.

"Such a stickler for details" Derek says, scruffing my hair. "But okay, good plan"

..

Derek and I part ways. I pick the lock of Cooper's trailer, going in. I use my pocket knife to cut into his mattress. I hear a shotgun cock behind me and turn around to see Cooper.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks me. Uh, crap.

..

I run outside, running straight into Derek.

"You okay?" he asks, steadying me.

"Yeah, Cooper just thinks i'm a perv" I say, disturbed.

"It's not Cooper" Derek says.

"You think?" I sass.

"It's the blind guy" he tells me. "He's floating around here somewhere"

"Did you get the blades?" I ask him.

"No, it's just been one of those days" he says, shaking his head.

"I have an idea, come on" I say. I lead him into the funhouse. We're walking when a door slams shut between us. "You've got to be kidding me!" I yell, trying to open the door.

"Ash!" Derek yells.

"Derek, find the maze!" I tell him. I walk away, finding the pipe organ which is steaming. I try to grab the pipe to use in subsitute as brass knifes but I burn my hand. "Shit!" I curse, holding my hand. Derek comes around the corner.

"You okay?" he asks, seeing me cradling my hand.

"Yeah, fine" I nod. I step back, kicking at the pipe. A knife flies at Derek, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Then another one pins his wrist. It takes 3 good kicks before I can get the pipe off. I sneak around, trying to find the creepy son of a bitch. A knife flies at my head and I dodge it. "Derek, where is he?" I ask.

"I don't know" Derek stresses, trying to pull himself free. He reaches up and pulls a lever. Steam starts to pour from the pipe organ, filling the room. "Ash! Behind you! Behind you!" Derek yells. I stab out behind me. I turn around and it's buried in something. It comes at me so I kick the pipe in deeper, blood pouring from it. Derek manages to get himself free and comes over to me. We watch as the steam disperses and all that's left is the pipe and the clown suit.

"Crap I hate clowns" I say, sighing to relief. "You okay, he didn't get you?" I ask Derek, checking him over.

"I'm good" he nods.

..

"You two did a hell of a job, Dad would be proud" Sam says. I smile and Derek does too. Jo walks up beside Dean and gives the 3 of us a pointed look.

"Oh uh..we gotta go..talk to Ash" I say.

"And I have to go over there to..go over there" Sam says, walking away. Derek and I walk away too.

"I swear if Dean hits that..gross" I say quietly to Derek.

"What if Sam did? He's a little younger" he says, both of us glancing at him. I shake my head.

"You saw Jess, he likes the fancy, educated girls" I chuckle, Derek grins.

"You know who's younger than Sam? Me" he says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well..go get her tiger" I say. Derek laughs.

"Are you kidding? I'm joking Ash. She's nowhere near my type" he says, lowering his voice again.

"You have a type?" I ask, internally happy he was kidding.

"Do you?" he asks, taking a sip of his beer.

"I've been known to have a reasonably attractive, partially annoying, brooding guy with perfect facial hair stick with me" I tease.

"Aw Ash" Derek says, pouting cutely and running a hand down his stubble. "Well i've been know to have a reasonably attractive, short, partially dangerous girl with temper problems stick with me" he grins.

"I'm not short" I pout. Derek stands up properly, looking down at me with raised eyebrows. I jump on his back. "Not anymore" I grin, wrapping my legs around his back so I don't fall off. Ash walks in and looks at all of us.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya" Ash says. I jump off Derek's back and we walk over to him and his crazy, homemade looking electrical mess he calls his laptop.

"Well we were working a case with clowns" I say, pointing between Derek and I.

"Clowns? What the f-" Ash starts. Dean comes over and asks Ash to show us what he's found. He's got a radar set up so if that demon's close, he'll know and he'll tell us.

"Dude, where'd you learn all this?" I ask him.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for..fighting" he tells me.

"M.I.T.?" I ask and he nods. "Impressive" I praise.

"Thanks short stuff" he smiles.

"Hey, i'm not short" I say. Ash gives me a 'sure you're not' look and Derek grins. "Dean! They're picking on me" I nark.

"Hey, leave her alone. It's not her fault she's short" he says, making them laugh.

"You're short you dick" I say, smacking him in the back of the head half-heartedly. "Thanks Ash, let us know if you find anything" I say.

"Si, si, compadre" he says, sitting down at the bar with Dean and Sam.

"We should get going" Sam says. I nod, getting up.

"Hey, listen" Ellen says. "If you, any of you, need a place to stay, i've got a couple beds out back" Ellen offers.

"Thanks but no" Dean says. "There's something I gotta finish"

"Thanks for the hospitality guys, see you 'round" I smile, waving out as we leave. Ash brings Dean's half empty beer up in salute before drinking it. I laugh, Ash is really growing on me.

..

"I'm so glad we're not around those clowns anymore" I say, turning onto my back. Derek does the same.

"Same here" he nods. We're sun bathing outside while Dean works on the impala. It's been a long couple days and I could use some sun. So could Derek, the guy's pretty pale. He's shirtless and i'm in a singlet, lifted above my stomach. I would have just taken it off but Dean's watching us closely enough already as Derek's not wearing a shirt. It's not making it any better than I keep checking Derek out. He's ripped, and i'm a girl, i'm entitled to look, I have rights too. Sam walks past us, stopping for long enough to splash us with the bottle of water he's holding.

"You asshat" I say, frowning.

"Put a shirt on Derek" Sam smirks and walks over to Dean. Derek chuckles and pulls his shirt back on. Dammit Sammy. "You were right" Sam says to Dean.

"About what?" Dean asks him.

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What i'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late" Sam says, getting upset. Derek and I sit up, looking at the two brothers. "I miss him man. And I feel guilty as hell. And i'm not alright. Not at all. But neither are you. Or her. Or him" Sam says, pointing to Derek and I. Dean looks past Sam at us. I look away, feeling Derek's eyes on me as well. We had a similiar fight yesturday. "That much I know" Sam says. He sniffs back tears. "I'll let you get back to work" Sam turns and walks away.

"Sammy?" I say as he walks past. I see the tears in his eyes. I get up and that's when Dean starts smashing the impala boot with a crowbar.

"Go, i'll handle this" Derek says, getting up. I go after Sam and Derek coaxs Dean to put the crowbar down.

"Hey, Sammy" I say, finding him in the lounge.

"I'm okay" he says, voice breaking. I feel tears come to my eyes from hearing him upset. I sit down next to him and rub his back, hugged into his side. We both cry, mourn, silently. Sam's right, we're not okay, none of us are.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	17. 2x03 Bloodlust

**I'm so sorry guys, something's wrong with FanFiction. I can see i've got more reviews but they won't actually come up for me to read. I'm really annoyed because I love reading them and responding to them. I hope they fix this as soon as possible. Once it's fixed, i'll do the shout-outs and everything :) Enjoy this chapter though, it's going to be abit different to the original episode :)**

 _Bloodlust 2x03_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We 'interview' the town's Shrieff about the recently found heads and cattle mutilation. The Shrieff laughs at our idea of it being cult-related.

"What newspaper did you say you work for?" he asks us, watching us closely.

"World Weekly News" Derek lies.

"Weekly World News" I say.

"World-"

"Weekly World-"

"I'm new" Derek tries.

"Get out of my office" the Shrieff says.

..

We manage to get into the morgue.

"Open it" Derek says, motioning to the container with the head inside.

"No..you open it" I say.

"Wuss" Derek says, opening it up. "We should check inside her mouth" he says. I nod. He turns it to me. "There you go"

"No, you go ahead" I say, turning it back. He turns it back to me. I sigh. "Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?" I ask Derek, opening up her mouth and feeling down her throat.

"Only you baby" he grins, enjoying my pain far too much. "Wait" Derek comes over and pulls her lip up. Awesome. Retractable vampire fangs.

..

"Good, I need a drink after that" I say, shaking away the thoughts of having my hands down the girl's throat as we walk into a bar. I order a drink while Derek bribes some information out of the bartender. We get the information we need before heading out. "Damn" I sigh.

"What?" Derek asks, walking beside me.

"I thought were going to do the usual stay and drink until early hours of the morning"

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asks.

"Yeah, it was that bad. There's only one thing that should go that far down a girl's throat" I say.

"Ash, you're gross" Derek says, nudging me.

"Dude, I meant food. You're the gross one" I tease. We chuckle, walking down an alleyway. I share a nod with Derek..we're being followed. We confuse him, get the jump on him. I slam him againist the wall and Derek brings a knife to his throat.

"Show us your teeth" Derek says.

"For the love of god, i'm not a vampire. Look" he carefully raises a hand and shows us. No fangs. "Can you put that down?" he asks Derek, looking at the knife.

"What do you know about vampires?" Derek asks him.

"I know how to kill them" he tell us. Derek slowly lowers the knife. "Now, who the hell are you?"

..

"Ashlee Winchester and Derek Hale, I can't believe it" the hunter, Gordan, smiles. We're at his car, looking at his weapons. "I met your Dad's once, good guys, great hunters. Some big shoes to fill but from what i've heard, you're doing just fine" he says. Derek and I look at each other sadly. "I heard of their passings. I'm sorry. My condolences" he says.

"Thanks" I say.

"Heard you're great trackers, good in a tight spot, even better team, never leaving the other behind-"

"You seem to know alot about us" Derek says, eyeing Gordon wearily.

"Well word travels fast, you know how hunters talk"

"No, we don't actually" I say. Gordan explains to us about the vampires, how he's already got it covered. He doesn't want our help but appreciates the offer. We watch him drive away.

"Something's off about that guy" Derek says.

"I know. We're following him" I say, both heading for the camaro.

..

We arrive just in time for me to pull Gordan to safety and for Derek to cut off the vampire's head.

"Guess I owe you guys those drinks" Gordan says. Derek looks up with vampire blood down his face. I find him a rag, handing it to him to wipe himself off.

"And here" I say, getting the last of it for him. We turn back to Gordan and he's giving us a look I can't really figure out. We go back to the bar though. Gordan buys us a few rounds and i'm more than grateful. I've been feening for a drink, something to help relax me after everything that's happened. I know i've told Derek I am, but i'm not handling Dad's death very well at all. Not at all. I've got this hole inside me, it's getting bigger and darker every day and the only thing that's keeping me from succumbing to it is my brothers and Derek, and alot of help from whatever alcohol I can get my hands on. Gordan tells us how a vampire killed his sister, that's why he wants to take the nest down himself.

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel" Derek says, getting up. I can tell he feels uncomfortable with how much Gordan knows about his family. I feel the same way.

"I'm coming with" I say, getting up too.

"I'd love to talk some more, about your Dad" Gordan says to me, catching my arm.

"Um..we've been on the road..i'm tired" I say, looking down at his grip on me. Derek pulls me close to him, Gordon's hand dropping away from me.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Of course. I'll see you two around" he says with a smile.

"Yeah" I nod, forcing a smile. Derek doesn't let me go the entire time we're in his sight. We get into the camaro.

"I don't want you going anywhere or doing anything alone with Gordan, okay?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, I know. We'll finish these vamps and not look back. Same goes for you, don't get stuck alone with him" I say and Derek nods. "Something is very off about that guy"

..

When we get back to the hotel, I call Ellen. She's more than happy to hear my voice and same goes for me with her. I ask about Gordan and she tells me he's a good hunter. But then I say we're working together and she warns me not to. She tells me he's dangerous to everyone around him. She insists we leave and let him do it himself. I consider it and say goodbye, hanging up.

"Ellen says we should leave" I tell Derek.

"We can't leave one guy to take on a nest of vampires by himself" Derek says.

"I know" I sigh. "Just remember, we stay together, no being alone with this guy"

"Yeah, and always armed" Derek adds. I nod in agreement. "We should get some sleep, we'll hear from him soon enough" he sighs. I nod and grab some clothes to change into. I go into the bathroom and get dressed, coming out to find Derek's already in bed. I get in beside him, feeling uneasy. I feel like somebody's watching us.. The room creaks and I jolt. "Hey" Derek says, turning to face me.

"Sorry..that guy's just getting to me" I say, brushing it off.

"Have you slept properly since?" Derek asks me. I don't have to ask to know he's talking about..Dad.

"Yeah.."

"Why are you lying to me?" he asks.

"I don't know" I sigh. "It's been..it doesn't matter"

"It matters. Ash, what's up?" Derek asks.

"I'm trying to keep going but..it hurts..alot. Too much. I just..I want it to stop" I whisper sadly.

"Hey, don't talk like that" Derek says. I feel tears prickling my eyes so I get out of bed. "Where are you going?" he asks, getting up as well.

"I just need some air" I say, going outside.

"Are you taking off?" Derek asks, following me outside.

"I need to be alone, you need to leave me alone" I say, turning back to him.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this by yourself" he says.

"I don't know how else to do it"

"I can help, you just have to talk to me"

"I can't..I can't talk about it" I say, feeling the tears coming. "Not this time"

"You need too" Derek says. This makes me look up at him with watery eyes. "I've seen what this is doing to you. I don't want to watch you keep doing this to yourself. The not sleeping, not eating, all the drinking-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I yell at him, my tears falling. Yeah, all those things are true but he wasn't supposed to know.

"If anyone knows how you feel, it's me" he says, coming closer.

"No you don't" I deny. I don't think anyone could understand my pain, even my brothers, even though we've all been through the same thing. I feel so hurt inside..I hope my brothers and Derek don't feel the same way, it's horrible. I hate this feeling. "I hope you don't"

"You act like it doesn't hurt like hell but I can see right through you Ash. I know you. Your Dad is dead. It's left a hole that hurts so bad you can't take it. I know because it's exactly how I felt after the fire, and I still feel like that" Derek says, his own eyes starting to water. "But it'll get easier, it never goes away but it does get easier"

"Derek, please stop" I warn him. I don't like talking about his family like this. I don't like seeing him get upset about it either.

"But you can't just fill that hole up with booze" Derek says. I grit my teeth, turning away. "It's an insult to his memory" I don't even realise i'm doing it. I turn back around, swinging at him. The second my fist meets his face, I regret it. Derek spits the blood from his split lip onto the ground, his jaw turning red. "You can hit me all you want, it doesn't change anything" Derek says.

"I'm so sorry" I say, breaking down in tears. Derek's right. He's always right. I can't do this by myself. I sit down on the cold concrete, burying my face in my knees.

"It's okay" Derek says, coming to sit with me.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have hit you" I say, not looking at him.

"If it made you feel better then it's okay" he says, a little amusement in his voice. I look up at him with a small smile. He smiles at me, rubbing my back. "Don't push me away. I'm here to keep you safe, I care about you and you can talk to me about anything" he says.

"I know. Thanks Der" I say, leaning into him. I sigh. "I'm not dealing with it. I don't know how to" I admit.

"I know. But we will" he says. I nod into him. He chuckles. "Did you really have to hit me?" he asks. "That hard?" I laugh despite my tears.

"What happened to it being okay if it made me feel better?" I ask.

"Did it make you feel better?"

"No" I admit. "It made me feel worse. I'm sorry" I say again. I lean up and kiss beside his mouth where I did the most damage. I pull back and he turns and looks at me. Only now do I realise how close together we are. He's got his hand on my back and i'm leaning into him. We're looking at each other, close enough for our breath to mix but neither knowing if this is the right thing to do. Especially in these circumstances. I lean in the tiniest bit more, my eyes studying his, waiting for him to push me away, just some sort of reaction to our lips being this close.

"I'm going, you coming?" both of our heads snap to the voice. Gordan stands a few metres away, watching us.

"Yeah" Derek says, clearing his throat. What was I thinking? Trying to kiss him? My emotions are getting the best of me..I think. He gets up, helping me up as well. "Just give us a couple minutes" he says. Gordan nods and watches us walk inside. We quickly change and grab some weapons. "Are you still sure about this?" Derek asks me. Looks like we're not talking about the strange moment we just had outside.

"Yeah. We kill them, we get out of here" I say. Derek nods and we head back outside.

..

Gordan's been busy. He's already got a vampire here and has been torturing her. She starts begging for her life, telling us they've been feeding of the cattle but never humans. That woud explain all the dead cows. And Gordan already told us the heads was him, him killing vampires. Vampires who seem to be innocent.. Gordan moves to kill her.

"No, stop, we're letting her go" I say, moving forward. Gordan brings his blade up at me.

"Gordan, let's calm down" Derek says.

"No. They turned my sister. I'm going to kill every one of them" Gordan says.

"You knew they were innocent?" I ask him.

"Innocent?" Gordan repeats, starting to laugh. "No monster is innocent"

"If they haven't spilt human blood then yeah, they're innocent" Derek says.

"Cattle blood, human blood, doesn't change who they are. I can prove it" Gordan says. He grabs my arm, cutting and drawing blood. He brings the knife to my neck, moving me so i'm over the vampire. I hear Derek cock his gun.

"Let her go" he says, aiming at Gordan's head. "Now!" he orders.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor" Gordan says, looking at me.

"Don't make me say it again" Derek says angerily.

"Just watch" Gordan says. He tilts my arm so my blood drips onto the girl's face. She starts to hiss and snap at me, fangs coming out.

"Stop!" Derek yells.

"You think she's so different? You still want to save her?" Gordan asks, motioning to the vampire trying to attack me. "They're just evil and bloodthristy" we watch in suprise as the girl's fangs go away, as she pulls back from the monster in her. She starts saying 'no, no, no' over and over again.

"Do you hear her?" I ask Gordan. I push his hand away, the knife going with it. "We're done here" I say.

"Ash, get her out of here" Derek says. I move to get the girl out and Gordan steps forward. "Stay away from them" Derek says, keeping the gun trained on him. I lift the girl up, getting her over to Derek and towards the door. "Gordan, I think we have a few things we need to talk about" I hear Derek say as I walk out the door. I get the girl into the car. Then I hear thumping and crashing.

"Stay here okay? Stay here" I tell the girl. She nods, cringing in pain. I rush back inside, seeing Derek and Gordan fighting in hand to hand combat. I move to get involved but Derek smashes him into a mirror, making him dizzy.

"I'm okay" Derek assures me. He ties him to a chair and I leave to take the girl away.

..

When I get back, i'm suprised to find Gordan's still alive.

"Everything okay?" I ask Derek.

"Fine. Did they get out okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, all the vampires did" I say. Gordan gives me a cold glare.

"Your Dad would be ashamed of you-" Gordan starts. I grab the closest thing, a vase, smashing it across his face. Blood trickles down his head, not bad enough for medical attention. I take a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Don't you dare" I warn Gordan. "You know nothing about my father" I bite out.

"How you doing?" Derek asks Gordan. "You should get comfy. We'll call someone in a few days to come and get you out" Derek taunts.

"We should go" I say. Derek nods. He turns back to Gordan.

"I guess this is goodbye" he says. Gordan's still glaring. "I think you should apologise for cutting her before" Derek says, talking about me.

"Maybe she should apologise for smashing a vase over my head" Gordon scoffs.

"You deserved that" Derek says.

"Well she deserved it too" Gordan taunts. I already know what's going to happen before it happens. Derek uppercuts him and he falls back onto the floor in his chair.

"Okay, i'm good now. We can go" Derek says to me. I give him a thankful smile and he returns it. Derek and I walk out. Derek goes for the car and I stop.

"Derek"

"Yeah?" he asks, turning to me.

"Hit me" I say.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Come on, promise I won't hit you back" I say.

"Ash, i'm not hitting you" he says.

"I hit you, you have to hit me now"

"No" he chuckles. "A vampire just tried to eat you and Gordan just tried to kill me. I'm not hitting you" he tells me. "Maybe some other time" he jokes.

"You know, sometimes you can be too much of a good guy" I grin. He rolls his eyes and we get into the camaro.

"Where too?" he asks me.

"Anywhere, just not here" I say. He chuckles and takes off, leaving that whack-job behind us. "Derek..i'm sorry for how i've been acting lately..since my Dad"

"I get it, don't worry about it" Derek gives me a small smile.

"I don't want to keep having these fights with you. Yeah, i'm struggling to deal with my Dad's death but I am..slowly" I tell him.

"I know, and I know I have to stop pushing you to talk about it" Derek says. "Let's just take each day as it comes, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me" I smile.

..

..

 **There's your Dashlee weird not-kiss moment :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	18. 2x06 No Exit

**Changing up the dynamics between Jo and Dean (who's Derek in my chapter) to show Ashlee and Derek's feelings for one another. Ending's going to be a little different too, I need my own little twist :) Okay, firstly, shout out to TheMorbidGal, Bree x2 and Tesla424 for reviewing chapter 16! I've updated 'Coming Home' Bree! Sorry for the feels guys :( Some light Dashlee feels this chapter but almost some more sad feels :( Sorry.. And, shout out to Tesls424 and Bree for reviewing last chapter! Oh! Tesla424! I have great plans for Gordan in 3x07! I'm glad you like my writing style/characterizing! And Bree..we still got awhile for that, sorry! I warned you though :( Hold on, you can do it! Enjoy this chapter!**

 _No Exit 2x06_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek and I are in the camaro. Weirdly, not doing a thing. Literally just sitting in our seats. Sure, we'll relax in bed or whatever but we're just..sitting here. But it's nice. Quiet. Silent-

"I am your mother!" Ellen yells. I roll my eyes, both of us getting out. We walk in and stand in the doorway. "I don't have to be reasonable!"

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yells. She's what? 18? She's a baby.

"Oh, don't bet on that sweetie" Ellen says. I gotta say, I love Ellen's attitude. Jo on the other hand..not so much. I mean, she's okay but..not so much.

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?" Jo asks her.

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay? Then don't stay. Go back to school!" Ellen yells.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!" Jo yells.

"Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" Ellen shouts. Jo sees us and shuts up. Ellen turns and sees us. "Derek, Ash, bad time" she says. A family enter wearing matching shirts but quickly leave upon getting yelled at by Ellen and Jo. The phone rings and Ellen answers it. Jo comes over and shows us a case. We check it over.

"What do you think?" I ask Derek.

"We've hit the road for less" he shrugs.

"Good, you like the case so much, you take it" Ellen says, walking back over.

"Mom!" Jo yells.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too, I just won't" Ellen says.

..

Derek and I decide to take the case as we don't have anything else at the moment. We find ectoplasm in the room the girl was taken from. We leave the room and hear a voice..a familiar voice. We walk around the corner and yes, it's her. She sees us and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks.

"There you are honey" Jo smiles, bringing an arm around his waist. If I glared, that's my business. "This is my boyfriend Derek and his cousin Ashlee" she introduces us to the man. Oh man. Now's she's made it awkward.

"Good to meet you both" the landlord says. "Quite a gal you've got here" he says to Derek.

"Yeah..sure" Derek says awkwardly.

"So, did you check out the apartment, for rent?" Jo asks him.

"Yes, loved it" Derek lies.

"How'd you get in?" the landlord asks. Derek looks to me with a grin..I may have picked the lock.

"It was open" I say.

"So Ed, the last tenant?" Jo asks the landlord.

"Left about a month ago, cut and run" Ed tells us.

"Their loss, our gain!" Jo says happily. "And if Der loves it then it's good enough for me" she says. Oh hell no. I'm the only one that gets to call him Der.

"Oh..sweetie" Derek smiles.

"We'll take it" Jo says, handing him a wad of cash.

..

"Double you with the bed?" Jo says to Derek. Man..i'm starting to like her less and less.

"Ash and I will take the couch" Derek says, her face falling. "We always sleep together" he shrugs. I grin, feeling a little blush coming on but forcing it down. Damn right we do.

"Oh..right" Jo says.

"So does your mother know you're here Jo?" Derek asks her.

"So do Sam and Dean know you're banging their little sister?" Jo shoots back. My eyes widen. Wow, awkward.

"Jo" I scowl.

"I asked first" Derek says, cheeks darkening in the slightest.

"Told her I was going to Vegas" Jo says. "So, now you answer my qu-" Derek's phone starts ringing from beside me. He nods to me and I answer it, walking into the kitchen area.

"Yeah" I say.

"Is she with you?" Ellen asks.

"Hey Ellen" I smile.

"She left a note, she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second" Ellen says. Jo gives me pleading eyes, begging.

"Haven't seen her, sorry" I say.

"You sure about that?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah, i'm sure" I say.

"If she shows up, please drag her butt back home will you?"

"Sure Ellen"

"Okay, bye sweetie"

"Bye" I feel like that was a mistake. I pretend to busy myself but i'm shamefully evesdropping on the other two.

"Derek, my answer" Jo pushes. I try to block their voices out. We're not 'banging'. And even if we were, it's noone's business but our's. But we're not so..we're not.

"It's none of your business who either of us 'bang' or who knows about it" Derek smiles mock sweetly. See? We're on the same wavelink.

..

We look over the 1924 blueprints of this place. I walk around, not really wanting to sit.

"Can you sit down?" Jo asks me.

"Ash gets restless, just let her stretch her legs for 5 seconds" Derek sighs without looking up from the information he's reading. I think he's getting a little frustrated with Jo. There's a weird pause before i'm walking again, going over to them.

"Maybe.." I say, going over and falling into the chair beside Derek. "It's a cursed object, the spirit's attached to it, came from it" I suggest, bringing my feet up across Derek's lap. The male doesn't react, just nods in agreement. He's gotten used to me doing weird things like this.

"We need to check everywhere then" Jo says. I nod.

"Go with Derek, i'll go on my own" I say, moving to get up. Jo needs someone experienced with her.

"Ash, you can't go alone" Derek frowns, grabbing my ankle.

"I can" I assure him. "I'll be careful and i'll come back to you, I always do" I say. He sighs, agreeing reluctantly and letting me go. "Let's go then"

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"What?" Jo asks as I keep glancing at her.

"You shouldn't be here" I say. "Ash lied to your Mum. Ellen will find out and then she'll be pissed at Ash"

"You know what? I've had it up to here with your crap" Jo says, turning to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, stopping as well.

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job" she says.

"This isn't a gender studies. Women can do that job just fine. Look at Ash, she does it better than alot of male hunters" I praise the absent female. "It's amateurs that can't do the job. You have no experience. What you do have is some half-baked romantic notions that some barflies put in your head" I lecture, getting a little sick of _her_ crap.

"Now you sound like my mother" she says.

"Well at least she's still here to give a crap" I say, walking away from her.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I yawn, eyes fluttering open. An arm over my stomach keeps me in place. I smile softly at Derek, the male still fast asleep, mouth hanging open a little at the awkward angle we're on on the couch, otherwise we would have been on top of each other. Sure, maybe I don't mind but I don't know how he'd feel about that position. He needs to shave, his stubble's grown out more than he usually lets it. I brush a thumb over it, Derek leaning into my touch in his sleep and smiling a little. It's actually adorable.

"Morning princess" Jo says from behind me. I jump a little, not realising she was there. Otherwise I wouldn't have done that whole touch-your-face thing to Derek. We both do it from time to time, I don't know why but I don't mind. I manage to wiggle out from Derek's hold without waking him. Just as i'm getting up, he grabs my arm weakly, his body laced with tiredness. He hasn't slept well lately, i'm starting to think he's having nightmares of his own. I wouldn't know for sure though, he hasn't said anything to me about it.

"Ash?" he mumbles, eyes still closed. I pull his hand off me.

"Get some more sleep" I whisper, kissing his head. I smile in relief when the older male turns and faces the couch back, going back to sleep. I go to where Jo's at the table. I sit down. "Morning" I smile.

"Morning yourself" she smiles back.

"How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?" I ask her.

"How'd you sleep on that big soft guy?" she asks innocently.

"There's not much 'soft' to Derek" I say. My eyes widen when I realise how that sounded. Jo laughs. "Not what I meant" I cringe. Jo smiles a little more but she looks sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks down at the initials carved into her little knife.

"William Anthony Harvelle" she says outloud.

"Your Dad..i'm sorry" I say.

"What do you..what do you remember about your Dad Ashlee?" Jo asks me. "What's the first thing that comes to mind?" I chuckle at the memory. "Come on, tell me"

"When I was little, really little. Whenever I had nightmares, Dad would come in my room and sit on my bed. He'd tell me _"Baby, you're a Winchester. We ain't afraid of nothing, you're not allowed to be scared. You know why?"_. I'd ask him why, every time, and he'd say _"Because you're a hell of a lot scarier than anything out there, got it?"_. I'd always giggle and nod. He'd kiss my head and then we'd pound fists before we both went back to sleep" I tell her with a soft smile.

"That's sweet" she smiles. "I was still in pigtails when my Dad died. But I remember him coming home from hunts. He'd burst through the door, hug me. I'd smell that old leather. And Mum, she was sour and pissed from the minute he left but the second he came home, she was smiling again. We were a family" she tells me. We hear sirens coming from downstairs. Jo and I share a look, rushing out the door.

..

"Teresa Ellis, apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn" I tell Derek as Jo and I walk back in. He's awake and out of bed now.

"Ash? Where the hell were you two? I tried calling and-" Derek starts.

"We're here, we're fine" I cut him off. "Listen, there were cracks all over the plaster, walls and ceiling. Ectoplasm as well. We need to find this thing and gank it, fast" I say. Jo and I are a little more urgent than we were earlier. That's 2 girls in the space of a few days, this needs to stop as soon as possible. Jo and I bounce ideas off each other about the building next to this, it was an old prison.

"I'll ring Ash, get him onto it now" Jo says. I nod and she whips her phone out, calling him. Derek yawns from beside me.

"Hey, sorry about running out without telling you. We were in a rush" I say.

"It's fine, you should have woken me though" he says.

"Derek, you still look like shit" I say. "Have you been sleeping?" I ask him, mimicking that sentence he always uses on me.

"What else did you find?" he asks.

"Hey, don't try blow me off" I say. "Derek, answer the question" I say.

"Of course i've been sleeping" he says. "You saw me sleeping before" he tries to brush it off.

"You know what i'm talking about" I sigh, looking up at him. His face screws up a little like he doesn't want to give me an answer. And he doesn't because then Jo's showing us a list Ash has sent us. "This isn't finished" I say to Derek. He sighs, nodding.

"There" Derek says, pointing to the name 'Herman Webster Mudgett'.

"What about it?" Jo asks.

"It's H. ' real name" I say.

..

"H. was America's first serial killer. He was exacuted at Moyamensing Prison, next door, on May 7 1896. He confessed to 27 murders but story goes it was closer to over 100" I inform a confused Jo. "His favourite victims, pretty little blondes" I say, looking at Jo who's face falls a little in fear.

"He'd chloroform them to death" Derek says. "That's what I smelt in the hallway last night" he realises. "You sure know how to pick 'em" he says to Jo.

"We just need to find the bones, salt them and burn them" Jo shrugs.

"Not that easy" I say. "He's buried in town encased in a couple tons of concrete so noone could mutilate his corpse like he used to to those girls" I say. "He didn't just do that though. Some he kidnapped and kept them in chambers in the walls, some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death" I tell them both.

"So Teresa could still be alive" Jo says and I nod.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl" Derek says.

..

Derek insists I go with Jo with time and not by myself. He said he doesn't want me to get taken as well but I don't fit the 'stealable' profile. For one, I have black hair not blonde. And judging by the fact I can't squeeze through a gap because of my chest, i'm not exactly 'petite' either. Damn. Derek rings me.

"Little busy right now Derek" I answer, my elbow scraping againist the concrete as I try to keep the phone at my ear. This space is too small.

"Good to hear your voice too. Bitch" he chuckles.

"Jerk" I shoot back, chuckling too.

"I haven't found anything, what about you two?" he asks.

"Not yet but i'll keep you updated" I promise him.

"Okay, be careful and-"

"And make it back to you, I will" I finish for him. "And you for me?"

"Of course" he says softly. "Okay, be in touch"

"Will do Der, bye" I hang up. Jo grins at me. "What?" I say.

"You guys are definitely banging" she says.

"Can you please stop using that word?" I cringe. Sounds so..vivid.

"Fine. You guys are definitely screwing" she says. That might be worse.

"We're not actually"

"Yeah right" she scoffs.

"No seriously, we're not. We just stay close, keep each other safe" I tell her.

"Seriously?" she asks.

"Seriously" I confirm.

"Not even once? Not even a little one night stand?" I shake my head. "He looks like he'd be-"

"Jo" I sigh. She chuckles, I can tell she's teasing me. "Can we please not talk about this? Can we just get the job done so I can get you home before your mother kills me?" I chuckle a little.

"Fine" Jo smiles. Jo goes on, squeezing past me to fit in the small space I can't.

"Jo, wait" I say, not feeling good about this. "You can't go in alone"

"You got a better idea?" she asks me, keeping going. I ring her when she's out of sight. She tells me she's on the north wall, climbing down an air duct.

"Jo, wait for me" I order.

"Oh my god" she says before the phone makes a slimying noise, Jo screams and the phone goes dead. Crap. I kick the wall in to where she said she'd be. All that's left is her phone.

"Oh no" I say, shocked. I rush back up the hallway, smacking right into Derek. He takes one look at my face and knows there's something wrong. "He's got Jo" I tell him.

"What? How?" Derek asks, following me back to the room.

"She went on without me, I couldn't fit" I say. "Damn" I sigh angerily. We go back over Holmes' files, trying to find something that'll help. Derek's phone rings and he answers it. He suprises me by handing it to me. I look at him confused but take it anyway.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You lied to me. She's there. Ash folded like a cheap suit. Put my damn daughter on the phone" Ellen orders.

"I can't" I sigh.

"What does that mean?" Ellen asks, worriedly.

"The spirit we're hunting..it took her. I'm sorry, it's my fault, I promise she'll be okay" I say.

"You promise huh? That's not the first time i've heard that from a Winchester" she says bitterly.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours" she hangs up.

"Shit" I say, putting Derek's phone down. "Ellen's coming here, right now" I tell Derek.

"We'll find her, don't worry Ash" Derek says.

"This is my fault"

"Hey, i'm to blame too" Derek says.

"No, you're not" I sigh. "Let's just find her"

..

We dig up the heavy metal door. Derek goes down first, me following. We crawl through the tunnels. I see a man, a old dirty man.

"That's him" I realise. I hear muffled screaming as we run over.

"Hey!" Derek yells, getting his attention and shooting him.

"Jo?!" I yell.

"I'm here!" she calls out. I run over, making sure with my own eyes.

"Thank god, Jo i'm so sorry" I say. I grab a bar, jamming it into a latch on her chamber door. "Back up Jo" I warn her, the latch bursting. I manage to get her out, throwing Derek the bar to get Teresa out. "You okay?" I ask, helping her out.

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back" she says.

"Not just yet" I sigh. "Remember your bait plan?"

..

"Now!" Derek yells. Jo dives forward and Derek and I shoot at the bags at the walls. They tear open and we trap Holmes' in a salt circle. Holmes' starts screaming.

"Scream all you want you dick! There's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yells at him. I slam the grate, sealing off that room. I let Jo climb out first, then me. Jo holds her hand out and I take it. She pulls me out, Derek giving me a hand too..literally. Right on my ass. I help him out, glaring at him playfully as he grins at me sweetly.

..

"What if someone finds that sewer? Or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo asks me. I motion to Derek. He backs up the truck. "You guys ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asks with a chuckle.

"Derek did. And we'll give it back" I wink. Jo and I position the cement tube over the entrance to the sewer. Derek gets out, pulling the lever. I lean on Derek's shoulder in relief as we watch it fill with cement.

..

Derek's driving. Ellen next to him. Jo and I are in the back. We're the ones in trouble. Derek tries to break the silence but Ellen's beyond angry. Derek tries to put the radio on and Ellen literally reaches over and turns it off.

"This is gonna be a long drive" Derek sighs.

..

Ellen drags Jo into the bar, ignoring Derek and I.

"Ellen? This is my fault okay? I lied and i'm sorry. But Jo did good, her Dad would be proud" I say. Jo smiles at me.

"Don't you dare say that!" Ellen snaps at me, letting Jo go to storm over. Derek does what he usually does, moves to get in front of me. I bring my arm out, stopping him. She's not just angry about this, something else has happened with her and someone in my family. I want to know what. "Not you, _Winchester_. I need a moment with my daughter, alone" she says.

"What did you mean over the phone? _'I've heard that from a Winchester before'_?" I ask her.

"Out" Ellen says.

"Ellen, what'd you mean?" I ask, getting a little pissed myself. Ellen's hand shoots out and I cringe, waiting for my cheek to flare up in pain but it never does. I open my eyes and Derek's caught her by the wrist.

"Don't touch her" he grounds out, moving her hand away from me. He grabs my arm. "Come on Ash" he says softly. I give Jo a small apologetic smile before following Derek. We go outside, sitting againist the camaro.

"Thanks" I say quietly.

"She's not allowed to hurt you because Jo ran off" Derek says, looking down at his feet. "She's not allowed to hurt you fullstop" he mumbles. I give him a weak smile. After a couple minutes, Jo storms out of the bar angerily. Derek and I share a look. I push off the camaro, following her. I catch up, bringing a hand to her shoulder.

"Get off me!" she snaps, throwing my hand off her.

"Okay, i'm sorry" I say, turning to walk away. I get it, I screwed up by lying and letting Jo go off alone. But Derek is right, Jo was part of it too, she did run off. They can't both be furious with me like they are, it's not fair. I guess life's not fair though.

"Ashlee" Jo says. I stop, turning back to her. "Turns out my Dad had a partner on his last hunt" she says, walking back over to me. "Dad usually worked alone, this guy did too but guess my father figured he could trust him. It was a mistake. The guy screwed up and got my Dad killed" she says.

"I don't understand" I say, burrowing my eyebrows. "What's this got to do with me-"

"It was your father Ashlee" she says.

"What?" I ask, I can't have heard that right.

"Why do you think John never came back here, huh? Or never told you about us? It's 'cause he couldn't look my Mom in the eye after that, it's because he was guilty, that's why" she says, voice snappish. I grit my teeth, walking up to her until we're practically nose to nose.

"Are you blaming my Dad for your Dad's death?" I ask her calmly. She meets my eyes. "Answer smartly Jo because I will shoot you" I assure her lowly.

"It's your Dad's fault my Dad is dead" she throws it in my face. Her voice cracks, she's scared, she should be. I draw my gun but a hand catches it immediantly.

"Come on Ash, we're leaving" Derek says softly. "This isn't you, come on" he coaxs. I didn't even see him come over. No, shooting an innocent person isn't me but she blamed my Dad, my _dead_ Dad, for her Dad's death, threw it in my face. She doesn't get away with that. I glare at Jo, feeling tears in my eyes. I'm still fuming from what she said. "Now Ashlee" Derek says. The use of my full name tells me it's not a request, it's an order. I let him pull me away.

"My Dad-" Jo starts. I tense up.

"Enough Jo" Derek warns her, tightening his grip on me so I can't get away from him. I hear Jo following us.

"And now look? John's dead too-" Jo starts but I don't let her finish. Derek's holding my punching arm so I swing my body around, roundhouse kicking. And it hits it's mark. Jo falls to the ground on her ass, lip split, little blood spilling over.

"Get in the car" Derek grounds out. "This is their home Ash, we need to go" I know he's trying to look out for me but i'm too angry now. I'm not even looking at him. I'm waiting for Jo to get up and fight back. "Ashlee!" Derek snaps and I flinch away from him. He hardly ever yells at me. "Car. Now." he bites out. This time, I make it all the way to the car. I look out the window, not looking at Derek once as he drives. And he doesn't try to talk to me and i'm grateful for that.

..

That night I don't get into bed with Derek. I sleep on the sofa by myself. I'm not even that mad at him really, i'm just mad at everyone and everything. And i'm sad. And I miss my Dad. And my Mum. And the Hales. And Cora. And my brothers. I'm just..upset. With everything. So i'm not that suprised when I wake up crying from a nightmare. I curl into the blanket for that much needed extra warmth I would usually get from Derek's arms around me, calming me. I try to silence my sobs but it's hard. But soon, there are arms around me. And I am warm. And Derek's soothing me, rubbing my back.

"I know. I'm sorry Ash" he whispers softly. "I'm sorry about today and i'm sorry about Ellen and Jo" he says. I pull back, wiping my eyes.

"It's not your fault" I say, feeling bad now. "I shouldn't have lied"

"I shouldn't have let her stay either" Derek says. We sit in silence for a little. "Can you come up into the bed with me?" he asks, breaking it. "I haven't been able to sleep tonight without you" he admits with a small sheepish smile. I chuckle sadly, nodding my head. Derek stands up and I stand up on the couch. A yelped giggle escapes my lips when Derek hooks his arm under my legs and under my back, picking me up. I see the white of his teeth in the dark as he smiles, carrying me over to the bed. I've missed that smile today 'cause I was being a bitch to him for no reason. He puts me down first before getting in. I scoot closer to him straight away. It's okay though because he's already reaching an arm out for me anyway. I feel warm again, I feel better just from being close to him. It's amazing what physical contact alone from someone really important can do. I'm curled up, knees up as well. Derek's hugged into me, keeping me close. "You were right you know" Derek whispers.

"About what?" I ask, meeting his eyes. I can very faintly see the green in his irises sparkling back at me.

"About me and..not.." he's having trouble admitting it. And that's when it clicks.

"How long have you been having them?" I ask him. I was right, he has been having nightmares.

"A few days" he admits shyly.

"You know, you shouldn't be embarassed" I say softly.

"Why's that?" Derek asks.

"I have them all the time" I know he already knows this. "It doesn't show your weak Derek. I know you don't think like that about me" I say.

"Of course I don't" he says. "If anything, it shows just how strong you really are" he says. I smile.

"See? Now you just have to follow your own advice" I say. He smiles, realising it too.

"I've got even better advice" he says. "We should sleep, i'm exhuasted from today" he says.

"So am I" I yawn. I curl closer to Derek. "Night Der" I mumble, already feeling my eyes drooping.

"G'night Ash" he says quietly, body relaxing as he settles in for bed as well. I'm glad Derek and I are okay. I hope one day, me and Jo can be okay again, me and Ellen too. Of course we will, they're family, family don't end with blood. And you don't leave family behind.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	19. 2x07 The Usual Suspects

**Shout out to Bree for reviewing! Thanks Bree :) Enjoy this one too!**

 _The Usual Suspects 2x07_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I spin to the door when it's busted open. Several amoured SWAT team men come in with guns, aimed at me. Well..this is a little awkward. An older, blonde lady with a gun walks up to me.

"Going somewhere Ashlee?" she asks me.

..

The policewoman from earlier, officer Diana Ballard, comes into the interrogation room. I sit by the window, turning to her. I watch her movements closely. She places a coffee cup down on the table.

"Thought you might be thirsty" she says. I stand up, meeting her gaze.

"So you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?" I ask.

"Oh, he's with your partner" she says. My face falls.

"Derek?" I ask her and she nods. "Okay..why are you holding us?" I ask.

"You're both being held on suspision of aiding with murder, Derek's a little more involved, you we'll just have to see" Diana tells me.

"Murder? Are you serious?"

"You sound genuinely suprised, or are you that good of an actor?" she sneers.

"And who did we 'apparently' help murder? Who did we 'apparently' help?" I ask.

"I know your brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester, both wanted for possible murder, theif, credit card scams, I can go on if you'd like" she says. "I know you and Derek are close to them. I know everything about you, about the both of you" she say. I keep quiet, gritting my teeth. I'm not going to jail for swinging at an officer. I'll just let the bitch say her piece. "You're 22 years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. Then there's Derek. 25 years old. Entire family died in a house fire, arson, person was never caught. Only ones to escape where Peter and Cora Hale, both of their whereabouts unknown. Derek wasn't home during the incident. After that, your father took him in. Then you, Derek, Dean, Sam, your Dad..you all just fell of the grid. You left behind everything, well besides each other of course. Shy? No problem, i'll keep going for you" she says, reading from a file. "Despite the death of your mother and unknown whereabouts of your father, when you were a teenager you were top of all your classes in high school. Well, until you dropped out when you hit 16, just like Dean and Derek did. You didn't persue your smarts into anything, no further study, no job, I have no clue why either. But Sam, he went to Stanford, got a full ride. But joined you all a year later when his girlfriend Jessica Moore died in a fire in their apartment. I know everything about you, about Derek and about your brothers" she says, slamming my file down on the table.

"So i'm taking a roadtrip with my friend, so what?" I ask her, trying not to lash out for her throwing our pasts, ones i've been trying to get over, in my face.

"How's that going for you?" she asks. I turn the chair around the wrong way and straddle it, leaning my chin againist my arms on the back.

"Great. We're closer than ever" I smile. "Oh, we did see the second largest ball of twine in the continental US. It was awesome" I sneer sarcastically.

"We ran Derek's fingerprints through AFIS" she says.

"Oh well, good for you" I say.

"We got over a dozen possible hits, paired with your brother Dean" she tells me.

"Possible, exactly" I say. "Makes them worthless"

"It makes me wonder..what are we gonna find when we run your prints?" she asks.

"A pretty tragic picture of me when I was 18 and got arrested for drunken disorderly. Um..couple parking tickets, I think there's a speeding ticket I forgot to pay too. Hmm" I say, putting a finger to my chin like i'm thinking hard. "But you be sure to let me know officer. Hmm, coffee" I say, picking it up and taking a sip. Diana leans againist the table, staring at me intently.

"Ashlee, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault you've got brothers like Sam and Dean. It's not your fault your father took Derek in. We can't pick our family" she says. I glare up at her.

"Well I did" I say. "And I couldn't have made a better choice with the people I chose"

"Derek's a bad guy. His life is over. Your's doesn't have to be" she says.

"Are you done?" I ask her, not bothering to hold back my rudeness. She looks a little suprised by my change in attitude. "Your badge is the only reason I haven't smacked that smug smile off your face and put a bullet between your eyes"

"Are you threatening me?" she asks.

"Sweetheart, I don't threaten people. I make promises I intend to keep" I say, meeting her gaze evenly. She sits down across from me, eyes still studying me.

"I can talk to the DA. Make a deal. You can get on with your life. Derek's as good as gone" she says.

"My Dad and Tony Giles were old friends, they were in service together. We've known the guy since we were kids. So when we heard about his death, we came as soon as we could. It would have been hard for Derek to kill or help kill Tony considering we weren't in town yet" I say.

"What happened next?" Diana asks.

"We went to see Karen. She was barely keeping it together and we wanted to be there for her" I tell her. Derek and I know how this goes, the story we use if something like this happens. Dean spent hours drilling it into mine, Derek's and Sam's heads. "That's it, end of story" Diana sighs.

"Ashlee, i'm trying to help you here-"

"You wanna help me? Take me to Derek" I say.

"Absolutely not" Diana says, making me sigh in frustration. "As I was saying, i'm trying to help you. Taking you to Derek is not an option. You need to be honest with me. We have an eyewitness, someone who saw two people, a male and female matching you and Derek's descriptions, breaking into Giles' office"

"Karen called us later and asked us to get a photo of her and Tony in France. No, we shouldn't have entered a crime scene but she gave us the key"

 _"What have you got?" Derek asks, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk i'm using the computer on._

 _"Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least" I tell him._

 _"So what now?" he asks._

 _"I think i'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files?" I say, typing away._

 _"By close you mean..?"_

 _"Give me more than a couple seconds Derek" I chuckle. "Half an hour"_

 _"Awesome. I'll just hang out then" he says, more to himself. I give him a sorry smile. I know he gets bored if he just has to sit around. I turn back to the computer moniter and keep trying to crack the password. Derek starts tapping his foot. I glance at him. He looks like he's in his head, dazed look in his eye. I go back to the computer screen. Derek starts to click his tounge. I look at him again but he still looks to be on his own planet. So I go back to cracking the password..again. Derek makes loud farting sounds with his mouth._

 _"Seriously dude?" I ask him. He snaps out of his trance, looking at me._

 _"What?"_

 _"How the hell am I supposed to concerntrate when you're making annoying noises?" I ask him._

 _"How am I supposed to sit here and do nothing for half an hour?" he asks me._

 _"Argh. God you can be annoying" I sigh. He smiles innocently. "Come here" I say. He gets up and comes over. I get out of the chair. "Sit" I say, pointing to the chair. He sits down, looking at me in confusion. "I'm gonna show you something"_

 _"Oh, I see" he grins mischeviously. "Are you gonna give me a lap dance?" he teases._

 _"You wish" I chuckle._

 _"Maybe I do" he grins playfully, hands coming to my hips. I flick his nose lightly, laughing. "Okay, what do you want to show me?" he asks. I sit in his lap and grab the mouse._

 _"I'm going to show you the basics of hacking"_

 _"Okay" he nods. "Wait" he says. He lifts me up by my thighs, moving me to sit on his knee. He pulls the chair closer to the computer. "You were sitting on me..awkwardly before" he explains._

 _"Hormonal males" I chuckle, teasing him._

 _"Not what I meant" he says, going a little red. "Now show me what to do before I go back to annoying you" he threatens half-heartedly._

"Something happened..Derek left you alone at the hotel" Diana says, interrupting my flashback.

"He went to pick us up something to eat. There's no crime in that" I say evenly. "How'd you know where I was by the way?"

"We found the hotel matchbook on Derek when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. You were with him the whole time you were in Baltimore, why'd he need to seperate from you now? Because he went to murder Karen" she says loudly.

"Derek isn't a killer. He didn't kill Tony, he hasn't killed ANYONE" I tell her.

"I think you want to believe that but you know deep down it isn't true" she says.

"You don't know anything about him!" I snap, getting pissed off.

"I know he's a bad guy, just like your brothers-"

"Excuse me?!"

"I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified. She said someone was in the house. It was Derek. And he killed her" Diana says. I grit my teeth angerily, shoving the chair back, jumping to my feet. "Ashlee, calm down" Diana says. I kick the chair away from me.

"Take me to him" I say, trying to calm down. I don't want to go to prison but i'm not going to let this stuck up bitch look down her nose at me and judge my family, say those things about them. Derek and my brothers are alot of things, but they aren't bad guys.

"You know I can't do that" she says.

"Then get the hell away from me because i'm not turning againist him" I ground out. Diana nods and gets up.

"If you change your mind, i'll be back within the next couple hours" she says. And then she's gone. I groan in frustration. I sit down and use the pen and pad left to write down DANA SHULPS. I think it over, trying to figure out what the hell it means. Come on Ash, top of all your classes in high school, you can figure this out.

"Anagram maybe?" I ask myself. I start writing down all the possibilities in a list. There's a knock on my door before a middle aged man sticks his head in.

"Miss Winchester?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I say. He comes in, wearing a suit. "Uh..who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm Derek's lawyer-"

"Is he okay?" I cut him off.

"He wanted me to give you this" he says, handing me a folded up note. I open it.

 _Hilts,_

 _It's a street, Ashland._

 _You be careful & come back to me._

 _-McQueen_

I can't help but grin at the 'The Great Escape' reference.

"I hope that's meaningful. I'm Kraus, and i'd like to discuss your case now" the lawyer says.

"Sure thing Matlock" I say, motioning for him to sit.

"You and Derek must be close" he chuckles, sitting down. "As you know, the DA-"

"No. I have nothing to say to them" I cut him off.

"Miss Winchester-" Kraus is cut off when a man comes in without knocking, he's suited up, must be a cop.

"We need you with the other one" he tells Kraus. Then i'm alone again. I look down at Derek's note again.

 _You be careful & come back to me._

We say that when we split up. He wants me to bust out. I smile to myself, of course he does. I need to get the hell out of here. I go back over to the window, looking down. I sigh. That's a long way down. And not much to catch myself on. Desperate times call for desperate needs.

..

My head snaps to the door when there's a knock. I cautiously open the door. I'm completely suprised to see Diana. She doesn't do anything though, just walks in. She tells me she talked to Derek, he sent her to me. She needs help, the spirit is now after her. I check the bruising on her wrists, the ones that showed up after she saw it. I show her the reasearch i've been doing on deaths or disapperances on Ashland Street. She tells me Claire Becker's picture is the spirit she saw. It doesn't make much sense, Diana didn't know her, never arrested her or anything.

"We have to find her body, salt and burn the bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest" I say.

"Of course it is" Diana sighs. "By the way, Derek's worried about you, hopes you got out safe" she says. I smile.

"He's always like that" I tell her. "And..just for the record, sorry about all that stuff back there"

"You mean promising to kill me?" she asks.

"Well.." I shrug. "You should never talk about someone's family you don't know"

"I guess you're right" she admits. "I'm sorry. You're not going to kill me, right?"

"Not now you've apologised" I grin. "Let's go"

..

We find into a warehouse, it's dark, pretty creepy. We split up but Diana just ends up screaming for me. I run over to her and she swears Claire was here. She didn't attack though, she reached out. We move a shelf and find ASHLAND SUP sign-written on the window. I'm guessing it's supposed to say 'Ashland Supplies' but part of the window is boarded. Think..why would Claire be reaching out? What do the words mean? Why here? My eyes follows the words, the shadow cast onto the wall behind us. I pull out the EMF meter, going over there. Just as I thought, through the roof. I begin smashing through the wall. Soon enough, Diana and I are dragging Claire's body out of the wall. Diana's wearing the same necklace Diana is, got the same bruises from being tied up. Pete, the 'bad' cop working with Derek gave it to her. It's supposed to be rare, custom-made, but Diana has the exact same one.

"I get it now. She's not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen" I say. Diana looks completely confused. "She's not killing anyone, she's trying to warn them. She brought us here to reveal who her killer was. Not all spirits are vengeful, some want justice. Claire wants justice, she wants to help. And holy crap she has" I say. "Diana, how much do you know about Pete?" she tells me a story of how awhile ago, some herion went missing from lock-up and it was obvious it was an inside job. They never found out who it was but they would need a dealer..like Claire.

..

Diana's driving us, talking on her phone to the station.

"Pete just left, he took Derek" she tells me after she's hung up.

"What?!"

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, he took him. Dispatch has been calling but he's not picking up" she tellls me.

"So he's in a county vehicle?" I ask and she nods. "Then it'll have a lo-jack. You get it turned on, we find a killer and we find Derek"

..

"Pete! Put the gun down" Diana orders, aiming her gun at Pete as he has Derek on his knees in cuffs, gun trained on him.

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Pete asks.

"I know about Claire" Diana says. Pete tries to deny it. "Put the gun down!"

"I don't think so. You're fast but i'm pretty sure i'm faster" Pete says. Diana asks why he's doing this and Pete explains what happened. How all the victims wanted to come clean..so he wasted them. I look at Derek, itching to jump in, to help, to get that gun away from his head. Derek shakes his head, knowing what i'm thinking. I grit my teeth, watching on.

"How many more people are gonna die over this Pete?" Diana asks.

"There's a way out. This Derek kid is a friggin' gift. We pin the whole thing on him. No trail, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag" Pete says. I move forward angerily, his gun snapping up to me.

"Ashlee, no" Derek says, the use of my full name means it's an order. I stop, glaring daggers at Pete. His gun returns to Derek.

"Good girl" Pete says to me. "Noone will question it Diana. Please, I still love you" Pete says. Diana slowly lowers her gun.

"No, Diana, no" I say. I'm unarmed, the closest gun is in her hand.

"Thank you" Pete says. I panic as he aims point blank at Derek's head. A gunshot rings in the air and it takes me a couple seconds to realise that bullet didn't hit Derek. Diana shot Pete. Pete tackles her, knocking the gun from her hand. I go for it but Pete grabs it first, pointing it at me as he stands up. "Don't do it! Don't do it!" he warns me. We all see it..her. Claire. Pete turns around and sees her as well, eyes wide with shock. Claire smiles at him as Diana shoots Pete in the back. His body falls to the ground..he won't be getting up again. I rush over to Derek, getting him untied.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods, leaning his forehead againist mine, sitting in the grass.

..

"The death omen, Claire. What happens to her now?" Diana asks once she's gotten over the shock of killing her partner.

"Should be over. She should be at rest" I tell Diana.

"So what now officer?" Derek asks her.

"Pete did confess to me. He's screwed up any leads we had on you two royally. I'd say there's a good chance we can dismiss your cases" she says.

"You'd do that for us?" I ask.

"I hope so. But they still want you two to get to Dean and Sam. That's another story, one I can't help with. Unless..I happen to turn my back and you walk away" she says. "I'll tell them the suspects escaped" we both look at her, suprised. "I want you out there doing what you do best. Trust me, i'll sleep better at night. But they will be looking for you, your brothers too. Get out of here, I have to radio this in" Diana says.

"Thank you" I say gratefully. "And no, I won't be killing you" I say, making her chuckle.

"Any chance you know here my car is?" Derek asks her.

"It's at the impound lot yard down on Robertson" she tells him. Derek nods, giving me a look. "Don't even think about it" she says.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll improvise, we're pretty good at that"I say.

"Yeah, i've noticed" she smiles. We part ways, Derek and I walking up the dirt road.

"Good work Hilts, finding us" Derek grins. I nudge him playfully.

"How do you know that was my doing McQueen?" I ask.

"Because you're a genius" he says, scruffing my hair. "And you'd never let some crazy guy run off with me" he smirks.

"Sure I wouldn't" I say sarcastically. Hell no I wouldn't let some crazy guy steal him. I'd hunt him down and make sure he didn't walk out alive, just like Pete.

"Don't lie, you wouldn't" he says, still smirking.

"I wouldn't" I admit. "But only because you buy me dinner" I tease.

"And breakfast and lunch and all the inbetween" he corrects. I grin.

"Okay, but that's the only reason" I say.

"Is that right?" he says with a grin, raising an eyebrow. I nod, smiling widely in his face. "We'll see Winchester"

"You're on Hale" I grin. We keep walking. "Der, can you give me a piggyback?" I ask him.

"I thought all I was good for was buying you food" he smirks.

"And being built like a brick wall of course" I smile sweetly. He shakes his head, chuckling. He stops.

"Okay, get on" he says. I smile widely. I kiss his cheek and jump on his back. My legs comes around him, arms loosely on his shoulders. I'm no stick figure but i'm certainly not a boulder either and for someone as built as Derek, i'm no problem to hold up. I cross my arms over his shoulders, laying my head on them and shutting my eyes. Derek's got a strong hold on my thighs so I find myself feeling safe enough with him to drift off.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	20. 2x08 Crossroad Blues

**Shout out to Bree and Tesls424 for reviewing! Glad you guys liked it :) And yes, sassy Jo! She kind of deserved what she got though :P Enjoy this one!**

 _Crossroad Blues 2x08_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Okay, Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed" Derek tells me, pulling out pages of research.

"So he built a high-rise and jumped off it? That's real classy. Why'd the guy call animal control then?" I ask, reading over the pages.

"Black dogs, vicious, wild black dogs the guy said" Derek tells me. He tells me how noone else saw them and they couldn't have actually gotten up there. And then the guy was dead.

"Black dog..like an actual _Black Dog_?" I ask.

"Maybe" he shrugs.

"Well, let's go interview his business partner then" I say, getting up.

..

We pose as journalists writing a tribute for Mr Boyden, the guy that died. The man tells us that Sean lived a charmed live, that he was a genius. Turns out, 10 years ago he had a sort of overnight success. Suddenly, he was an amazing designer at the Van Gogh and Mozart level.

"Why..why just throw it all away, you know?" his partner asks. That's a good question.

..

"Did you talk to the secretary?" I ask Derek once he gets back into the car.

"Yeah, Carly said-"

"Carly?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"She gave me her name, yes. That's all she gave me" he says. "Okay Cujo, relax" he says with a smug grin. "No need to be on guard, we didn't even get to first base" he teases.

"I'm relaxed, jerk" I say back with a small smile. He chuckles.

"Anyway, i've got every complaint called in this week to do with black dogs" he says, showing me the print-outs. "But there's another house we have to visit" he says. I sigh.

"Great" I say.

..

"Afternoon ma'am. Animal Control" Derek greets the woman that answers the door, both of us flashing our .

"Someone already came yesturday" she tells us.

"We're just following up. We're looking for Dr Sylvia Pearlman" I say. She nods, motioning for us to come inside.

"The doctor, she..I don't know when she'll be back. I haven't seen or heard from her in 2 days" the woman tells us.

"Okay. And you are..?"

"I'm Ms Pearlman's maid" she tells us.

"So where did the doctor go?" Derek asks her.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, didn't say where. That dog..did you find it?"

"Oh, not yet" Derek says. "You know, you didn't ever see that dog yourself, did you?" he asks her.

"No, I never even heard it. I almost thought she was imagining things, but she's not like that" the maid says.

"We were told she was the chief surgeon at the hospital. She's pretty young" I say.

"She's 42, youngest chief they've ever seen" the maid says proudly. "She got the position 10 years ago"

"Overnight success, ten years ago" I say.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that" Derek says, giving me a knowing look. "Oh, look at this" he says, showing me a picture of the doctor with some friends. He turns it over. "Lloyd's Bar" he says, reading the writing on the back.

..

We pull up outside of Lloyd's Bar.

"Good, I could use a drink" I say.

"We're here to work, remember sweetpea?" Derek teases.

"Dude, never call me that again" I chuckle. He grins, both of us getting out of the car. We start walking towards the bar but Derek stops. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Look" he says, looking at the small yellow flowers growing by the side of the road. We both look around, seeing we're on a crossroads, the yellow flowers growing on the four corners.

"You think someone planted these?" I ask. "In the middle of all those weeds?"

"Maybe. What do you call these things again?" Derek asks, touching the flowers.

"Yarrow flowers" I remind him.

"Right. They're used for certain rituals, aren't they?"

"Yeah, summoning rituals actually" I say.

"Sudden success 10 years ago, both hung around here at this crossroads..you think..?" Derek asks me.

"Let's find out" I say, walking into the centre. I stop, looking to Derek. "This seems like the centre?" I ask. He looks around and nods. We crotch down and dig, finding a box. We go through it, finding black cat bones, graveyard dirt and a picture. "You use these to summon a demon" I say.

"Not just summon one, to make deals. Crossroads are where pacts are made. People around here are actually making these deals" Derek says.

"And they're seeing the black dogs, except they're not black dogs. They're friggin' Hellhounds, demonic pitbulls" I sigh. Derek looks at me, eyebrows burrowed. I force a smile but he doesn't look convinced at all. Luckily, he doesn't say anything about it. I don't want anything to do with crossroads and their demons..not now. Not after everything.

..

"So it's just like that Robert Johnson legend, right? Selling your soul at the crossroads for something" I say as we walk into the hotel.

"But it's no legend. The story goes, he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big evil dogs" Derek says, putting our bags on the sofa.

"And now it's happening again. We gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargins around here" I say.

"Well we have a picture. Let's get a few hours sleep and go find this guy" Derek suggests.

"What if he doesn't have a few hours?" I ask Derek. "We need to go now"

"No, you need sleep"

"Don't do that. Don't tell me what I need" I say defensively, screwing my face up. Derek raises an eyebrow at my sudden attitude.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" he asks, frowning.

"Nothing" I brush it off. "Never mind"

"Ash-"

"Okay, fine. You want us to sleep then go? We'll get some sleep and then we'll go, alright?" I say in a frustrated tone.

"Alright" he says, still frowning in worry. We both get into bed and I turn the lamp out, closing my eyes. "Ash?"

"I thought you said we needed to sleep" I sigh.

"I did but this is important"

"Okay, what then?" I ask.

"Can we talk about before?" Derek asks me, turning to look at me. I groan.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because something's up with you and i'd kind of like to know what" he says. I shrug. "So can we talk?" I turn away from him, laying on my stomach and hiding my head under my pillow.

"No" I say, voice muffled. I hear the male sigh and get up. My head perks up from under my pillow when I hear the door open. "Where are you going? It's past midnight" I ask Derek, finding him about to walk out.

"Out. Go to sleep" he answers shortly before walking out the door and letting it slam shut behind him. I let out a frustrated shout. I hate it when Derek and I fight. It's even worse when he walks away from me still upset or angry. I sit up in bed, glaring at the wall. I just don't want to talk about the way i'm feeling. I don't want to talk about my Dad. I just want to deal with it inside myself and hope for no bad repocustions. I try to turn the lamp on but the bulb has conveniantly blown. I get mad and shove the lamp off the bedside table, it smashes on the ground and I groan in frustration again. This is getting to be a really bad day.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I panic when I come back into the hotel to find Ash gone and the lamp smashed againist the floor. I quickly start searching the room for clues to what the hell happened while I was gone. I can't be around her when she's like that. I hate fighting with her but I also hate it when she won't open up either, I know what bottling up your problems does and I don't want her to go through that. It's self-thrawting and I don't want to watch her do that to herself, she just got past the excessive drinking to drown her sorrows and now she's slipping into something else. Relief floods my body when I open the bathroom door, finding the very girl asleep..in the bathtub. I don't question the bizarre things she does anymore. I just go over to her and bring my arms under legs and back, picking her up. She stirs a little but doesn't wake up. I bring her over to the bed, being careful of the broken lamp..I think she broke it. That sounds like something she'd do.

"Dad?" Ash asks sleepily. I freeze, not sure what to do. She just curls back up into a ball on the bed, not fully waking up. I'm actually relived she didn't wake up, I don't know what I would have done or said if she did. I decide to leave her with the bed. I move the bags off the sofa and get on it, settling to go to sleep.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek and I don't say anything about the fact that I woke up back in bed by myself when I know I got up and went to sleep in the bath. I don't exactly why I did it but I was annoyed at myself and my stupid feelings and Dad used to tell me i'd do it as a toddler. I don't question why Derek slept on the couch instead of with me, or where he went last night. He doesn't question me further about why the lamp was broken or why i've been acting strange since we started this crossroads case. We walk up to apartment 4C in a rundown building. It doesn't make sense, if he made a deal then where's the fancy house and half-naked woman? He's a man so i'm guessing that's the silly things some men would ask for..no offense to the decent men out there.

"What is that?" I ask, looking down at the black powder Derek's prodding. "Pepper?" the door suddenly opens revealing the man from the crossroads photo. He's in dirty clothes, looking exhausted.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks. We explain that we're only here to help. He nods and invites us inside.

"So what was that stuff by the door?" I ask him.

"Goofer Dust" he tells us. He looks between us as we're confused. "You're telling me you know something about something but not Goofer Dust?" he asks. He tosses Derek a brown sack tied with twine.

"We know about alot of things. Enough to make us dangerous" I tell the man, eyeing the bag Derek's now holding. "What's in that?"

"Relax, it's Hoodoo. My Grandma taught me, it keeps demons out" he assures me.

"Well demons we know" Derek says.

"Then maybe that'll do you some good" George says. "You got 4 minutes left"

"Listen, we know you're in trouble" Derek says, taking the lead.

"I get that you two want to help. But sometimes a person makes their own bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one that called that demon in the first place" George says.

"What'd you do it for?" I ask him.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just..I just never though about the price" George shrugs.

"Was it worth it?" I ask.

"Hell no. I asked for talent, should have gone for fame. I'm still broke, now I just got a bunch of paintings nobody wants" he sighs. I look around the room at them, they're good. "That's not the worst part. That demon, it stayed at the bar for about a week, making more deals. I tried to warn people but nobody listens to an old drunk, you know?"

"How many were there? Do you have names?" Derek asks.

"The architect and doctor from the papers. I kept up with them. Someone else too..nice guy, name's Hudson I think it was. Don't matter now, we're done for" George says.

"No, there's gotta be a way" Derek says.

"You don't get it! I don't want a way!" George says angerily. Derek grabs my arm, pulling me a little back from the suddenly explosive man. "I called that thing! I brought it on myself I brought it on them too. I'm going to hell. All I want is to finish my last painting. A day or two and i'm done. And then i'm ready to go. Okay, it's time you two went, go help somebody that wants help" George dismisses us.

"We can't-" Derek tries.

"Get out! I got work to do"

"You don't want to die" Derek says.

"Don't I? I'm tired..and i'm ready" George says. We leave after that, deciding to let him finish his painting with the time he has left.

..

We go after this Hudson man. He's terrified, he actually slams the door in our faces and takes off. We convince him we're only here to help though.

"Can you stop it?" Evan Hudson asks us.

"Don't know. But we're gonna try" Derek assures the man.

"I don't want to die" Hudson says with a sad sigh.

"Of course you don't, not now" I say.

"Ash, stop" Derek says quietly.

"What'd you ask you anyway? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What was it?" I ask him, stepping forward. Derek looks suprised and frowns at my attitude again.

"My wife" Evan tell me.

"Right. Getting the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell" I say sarcastically.

"Ashlee, stop it" Derek says, louder.

"No, she's right. I made that deal, noone twisted my arm. That woman or whatever it was, she said I could have anything I wanted. I was desperate" Evan tells Derek.

"What do you mean desperate?" Derek asks.

"Julie was dying"

"You did it to save her?" I ask. He nods.

"She had cancer and they'd stopped the treatment. She didn't have much time left..I made that deal to save her. I'd have died for her on the spot" Evan says.

"Did you ever think about her in all this? About how she'd feel?" I ask.

"I did this for her" Evan says.

"Are you sure about that?" I say, stepping forward. Derek grabs my arm and I pull myself away from him immediantly. "I think you did this for yourself. You couldn't live without her. But guess what? Now she has to live without you" I say, thinking of my Dad who I think did the same thing. My Dad who's..who's gone. "But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How the hell do you think she'd feel?" I ask, getting angry. I think Dad sold his soul to save me and Dean. From what we were told, him and I weren't waking up. But we did. And then Dad, he..he died. That's not just a coincidence.

"Okay, that's enough" Derek says, actually grabbing me and pulling me back. "Sit tight, alright? We're gonna figure something out" he says, looking at Evan. "You, come with me" he says to me, leading me into the hallway.

"What?" I ask him.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I got an idea" I say, brushing off his question. "You stay here with Evan, keep that hellhound away. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon" I say.

"Summon the- are you crazy?!" Derek asks.

"A little. But I can trap it and exoricse it. I can buy us some time to figure something else out to save that guy" I say.

"Let's say that works then, how much time?" Derek asks.

"I don't know. But more time means more time to help save him. It's not easy for those hounds to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine" I say.

"No, no way. That's nuts" Derek objects.

"You're not allowed to say no. I can do it if it'll help" I say.

"Ash, forget it, okay? You're not summoning that demon" Derek says.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't like where your head's at right now, okay?" he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You've been on edge since we found that crossroads. You've been acting up and I know why" he says.

"We don't have time for this" I say, brushing past him as I walk away.

"Your Dad" Derek says. I stop. "Last night, you called out to him in your sleep" he tells me. I clench my jaw, feeling my eyes sting with tears. "You think your Dad made one of these deals, don't you? Hell, i've thought about it myself so i'm sure you have too" he says. "I know what you're thinking and I won't let you do it" I turn back to him, frowning angerily.

"But it fits, doesn't it?" I ask him, walking back up to stand in front of him. "Me and Dean are alive, and my Dad's dead. I knew we shouldn't have woken up but we did and now he's dead and that's my fault" I say.

"How can you say that?" Derek asks me.

"Because I remember what it was like. I was bleeding out, I was dying and Dad was fine. And now he's dead and me and Dean are here I can't do anything to bring him back!" I yell, getting upset.

"Your Dad's death wasn't your's or Dean's fault" Derek says.

"Stop saying that! You know i'm right! That should be me-"

"Stop. Talking." Derek grounds out angerily. "I get it, okay? It sucks, it hurts like _hell_. But I am so through with hearing you say you should be dead. I'm done with it. If I hear you say it again-"

"You'll do what?" I ask him. "Kill me?" I push, even though I know I shouldn't.

"What you said to him back there? About his wife having to live without him? Have you ever thought about how I would feel?" he asks me. "How Sam would feel if that was you and Dean instead of your Dad? I wish there wasn't a choice but there was and I can't change that. But I do know that if you weren't here right now, then I wouldn't be either"

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask him, my eyes filled with tears.

"It means alot of things" he says.

"If you ever even _think_ of checking out.." I say angerily.

"Then don't go doing the same to me" he says. "Because I told your Dad and your brothers and my family that i'd be the one to look after you, to come find you..if that means dying too then-" I cut Derek off, trying to slap some sense into him. Of course, the male knows me. He catches my wrist before my hand can meet his face. I yank my hand back, glaring at him.

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan yells from in the office.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" I say to Derek, wiping the tears from my face. I turn away. "Keep yourself alive" I say, loud enough for him to hear as I walk away.

..

I pull up at the crossroads, summoning the demon. I'm greeted with a grinning male, my age.

"I know all about you Ashlee Winchester" he says, showing me red eyes for a second.

"Don't keep me waiting, tell me what you've heard" I say.

"I heard you were beautiful" he smirks, waking around me. "But your just edible. What can I do for you?"

"Maybe we should talk in the car, nice and private" I say suggestively. I get him to the car but he notices the devil's trap underneth and gets angry.

"I should rip you limb from limb" the man says, advancing on me. I back up towards the wooden structure.

"Try me" I taunt.

"No, I don't think so" he says. "I'm not going to put you out of your misery. Your misery is the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how Daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt" he smirks. I back up even more, face twisting in anger. "It's all you've thought about since he died, am I right? All you think is 'I can't do this anymore', you want to end the pain but you won't leave Derek behind. You're pathetic. I mean, you're all lit up with pain and hurt. You loved your Dad so much. And it's your fault, your's and Dean's" he says. I back into a wooden pillar. "You blew it! I could have given you what you need"

"What do I need?" I ask him.

"You need your Dad. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Bye Ashlee, I wish you a nice long life" he sneers, walking away.

"Hold on" I say, making him stop. Could he really bring my Dad back?

"You didn't call me here to bargin for Evan, did you?" he asks me.

"Can you really bring my Dad back?" I ask him.

"Course I can sweetie" he grins. "Just like he was before too. He'd live a long, natural life like he was meant to. That's a promise"

"What would happen to me?" I ask.

"I'll give you 10 years. 10 long good years with your Dad. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy, Ash and Derek. All the Winchester's reunited" he walks up to me and I step back. "Your Dad's supposed to be alive, you and your brother, dead. Let's set things straight. You get 10 years, I won't even touch Dean, just you" he says. I think it over, backing up. I could have my Dad back. We could be a family again.

 _If you weren't here right now, then I wouldn't be either_

I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling torn on the inside.

"Come on Ashlee, it's a good deal" the guy coaxes. I turn back to him.

"Could you uh, could you throw in a set of steak knives too?" I ask. He advances on me angerily but I smirk when he's trapped in the devil's trap I set up earlier along with the one under the car in case that went south like it did.

"Ashlee! Let me go!" it demands.

"Once we've made a little deal" I say. "Call off your hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I let you go" I say.

"I can't break a binding contract" he says. I shrug and start chanting the latin exorcism from Dad's journal. The demon starts to gag, it's soul being forced up it's throat. "Wait!" he yells. I stop. "Okay, okay, i'll do it" he says, catching his breath. I step into the devil's trap and suddenly the demon's lips are locked over mine, kissing me passionately. I pull back, blinking in suprise.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"Sealing the deal" he says.

"I usually like the be warned before i'm violated with demon tounge" I say.

"Evan and his wife are free, they'll live long lives. Now let me go" he says. I look down at the rosery in my hand, thinking about sending him back to hell anyway. "If you double cross me, i'm going to come back and skin him and his wife alive" he threatens. I sigh, climbing up and breaking the devil's trap. He walks out, turning to me. "You never would have pulled that if you knew where your Dad was"

"What?" I ask.

"People talk about hell, but that's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing" he smirks.

"Shut your mouth asshole" I warn him.

"If you could see poor Daddy. Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream" he taunts.

"How about I send you back-" i'm cut off with the demon leaving the body. The girl is human again, panicking. I sigh sadly, helping her to her feet.

..

Once i've taken the woman home, I go back for Derek and Evan. Evan's fine, he's alive and very grateful. Derek and I hit the road, wanting to find a hotel to stay in before it gets too late. I had to tell Derek what happened with the demon, he wouldn't stop asking.

"Demons lie all the time Ash. Maybe he was lying" Derek says to me. I look at him from the road and then back to the road again.

"He did it. Don't tell me he didn't because I know he did" I say flatly. Derek sighs, nodding.

"He did it for you, for Dean" he says.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? Knowing that he died so we could live? He spent his whole life chasing that yellow eyed demon down and he should have gone down fighting. But he didn't. That was supposed to be his legacy, not bargining with the son of a bitch" I say bitterly.

"How many people do you think your Dad saved, total?" Derek asks. "Evan's alive because of what your's and my Dad taught us. That's John's legacy. But we're still here, so we gotta keep going, for him" Derek says.

"Yeah..I know" I whisper.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"When you..when you trapped that demon. I mean, you weren't..that was all a trick, right?" he asks, nervousness hinting into his voice. "You never actually considered making that deal, right?" he asks. I keep quiet, looking only at the road. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you this once. If you make a deal to sell your soul, i'll sell mine to bring you back" he says. I turn to look at him.

"Don't be an idiot" I say. "You won't do that. You're not allowed to do that"

"I don't care. Where you go, I go, even if that means hell" he says. I shake my head. "Stop the car" he says. I burrow my eyebrows. "Stop the car" he says again. I pull over. He gets out and comes over to my side. He opens the door and takes my hand, pulling me out too.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"You're gonna promise me right now that you won't make a deal" he says, looking at me. I give him pleading eyes.

"You know I can't do that" I say.

"Well you have too. This family would fall apart without you. I can't live without you, okay?" he says seriously. "So i'm either going to watch over you like a hawk or you're just going to give me your word because I know you won't go back on it" he says. I cuss at myself internally when tears fill my eyes.

"He's my Dad" I say, voice breaking. "I miss him so much"

"I know and I know how much it hurts" Derek says softly, bringing a hand to my cheek. "But you can't check out on us, alright? You can't put us through that. _Please_ , don't put me through that" he pleads. I blink, a few tears falling. I look down at my feet and nod.

"Okay. I promise" I say, looking back up at him. He pulls me to him, hugging me tightly. I grip his shoulders, hugging him back tightly and letting myself cry.

"Thank you" he says quietly. I nod, burying my face into his neck and mourning my Dad and letting out all the built up worry and hurt out. Derek holds me the entire time, holding me tight and telling me it'll be okay.

..

..

 **Sad ending :( I got teary eyed. I hope it shows how much these two actually mean to each other though! Neither could go on without the other. Ashlee reminds me so much of Dean lately, with the attitude and behaviour and everything! I love it! I hope you do too! Favourite, follow and review!**


	21. 2x09 Croatoan

**Remember, only Sam has the psychic dreams of deaths so I have to change it up a little bit. And Ashlee won't be immune to the disease because she's not psychic like Sam, the disease will clear up because Pestilence (the horseman it came from) will be gone too. I hope that made sense, I just want it to be clear that Ashlee isn't psychic like Sam is :) Shout out to TheMorbidGal, Bree, Tesla424 and SassyGirl23 for reviewing! TheMorbidGal, Sam and Dean will be coming back in next chapter actually! You'll see some Sam and Ash family bonding too :) Bree, you're talking about 'Devil On My Shoulder'? Where Veronica made the deal, right? I saw your review on that fic and i'm sorry I broke your heart, I have a bad habit of doing that :3 Tesls424, i'm glad it proved it :) Sorry you got choked up though! I just love writing deep feelings but I know you guys enjoy reading so it's okay :) SassyGirl23, they will eventually! I did warn you it'd be painful slow but it's coming up in the future! Stay strong! Enjoy this chapter lovelies!**

 _Croatoan 2x09_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up when the door's opened and closed.

"Ash?" Derek calls out. That's when I realise i'm not in the bed, i'm on the floor, one leg still up on the bed. I catch my breath, damn nightmares. I sit up, taking deep breathes. "Oh. Uh..are you _busy_?" Derek asks awkwardly.

"What?" I ask him. Derek peeks over the bed at me. "Wait..you think..?" he gives me an awkward shrug. "Dude, you were gone for like 10 minutes? How could I find someone, bring them back here and..in that time?" I ask him. "And the floor? Really?" I say, getting up.

"I've seen you work other miracles before" he grins.

"You're gross" I say.

"You love me" he says smugly.

"I'm sure I do" I say, falling into the chair beside him at the table with a grin. "So breakfast?" I ask, looking at the brown paper bag he brought in excitedly.

..

We drive into Rivergrove Street, looking for something to snack on before we keep driving. We haven't got a case so we're just driving. But we're hungry again so we need food. We get out, walking towards the grocier. Derek grabs my arm, stopping me. I look at him, confused.

"Why does that look familiar?" Derek asks, showing me a pole where the word 'Croatoan' is carved into the wood.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, 'round late 1500s. Only thing left was that word carved into a tree. They were alot of theories about what happened. Indian raid, disease, noone knows what really happened though. They were just gone, overnight, all of them wiped out" I tell him.

"How the hell do you cram all that and everything else you know into your head?" he asks.

"No clue" I chuckle. "I'll give Bobby a call" I say. I try to but no signal. "Or not" I say, putting it away. "I'm still hungry"

"Me too" Derek nods. We go into the grocier. I stand in front of the cold cabinets, wondering what I want to eat. Then I notice a young kid, knife dangling from his belt. I narrow my eyes, following him out. Why the hell does a kid his age have a knife like that, a dagger? He can't be older than 16. Derek sees me and walks out too. "Ash, what are you doing?" Derek asks, catching up to me.

"Look" I say, nodding to the kid. We fall back a little when he goes into a house, looking around to make sure noone's around. Suspicious. Once he's inside we go to the window, looking inside. Something's definitely off with..crap. We run around to the front, kicking the door in. The kid just cut into his arm and then bled into his mother's wounds. The father comes at us with a knife so Derek shoots him when he doesn't stop. The kid jumps out the window, taking off. I try to shoot him but I don't have a good shot and he gets away.

..

We take Beverly to the local clinic to get her wounds stitched up. Derek comes in behind me, Mr Tanner slung over his shoulder. Doctor Lee comes out and we follow her into the the room. Derek comes in a little later, he had to deal with the uh..body. Beverly tells Dr Lee how her husband and son bet her and tied her up. We have to explain to the doctor that all the phones are down and the shrieff's nowhere to be found at the moment.

"Alright, i'm going for the next town, see if I can call someone. My partner will stick around, keep you guys safe" Derek tells her. She nods and goes back in to see Beverly. Derek looks at me once the doors have closed, pleading. I was about to give him the whole 'we're not splitting up, it's dangerous, blah, blah, blah' but by the look on his face, he just wants to go and come back quickly. "You will, right?"

"Yeah, course I will" I agree, nodding. He looks suprised. "You should go before I change my mind" I say and he chuckles.

"There's the Ash I know" he says, scruffing my hair. He kisses my head quickly. "I'll be back soon, be careful alright?"

"I will, you too" I say. "Don't be gone too long, I will come looking"

"I didn't expect any less" he grins. "Okay, get in there with them. I'll be back soon" I nod and we part ways. I go back into the room with the others, worry settling in my gut like it does every time he leaves my side.

"Huh" Dr Lee says. I go over to her. She's looking at Mr Tanner's bloodwork. "His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high" she says.

"His body was fighting off a viral infection" I realise.

"How'd you know that?" Dr Lee asks, sounding surpised.

"What I have up here" I say, pointing to my head. I shake my head. "It's a mess but some of it's useful" I say. She smiles. "So what kind of virus?" I ask her.

"Can't say for sure" she says.

"You think the infection made him act like that?" I ask.

"Some infections cause dementia but none have I heard of cause that kind of violence" she says. "And i've never heard of one that does this to blood"

"Does what?" I ask.

"There's a weird residue. I think..I think it's sulfur" she says.

"Great" I sigh to myself.

..

Dr Lee talks to Beverly about the possiblity of her husband having a disease. After she told us about the blood to blood contact..i'm a little more worried now I have this new information about the virus. Dr Lee asks for a blood sample and Beverly flips, attacking Dr Lee. I grab the fire extinguisher, knocking her out with it when she turns to attack me. Well..I think she has it too. Dr Lee goes back to looking at the blood while I put Beverly in the storage closet and shut the door. Pam, the assistant, tries to leave to go after her boyfriend. I convince her to stay as help's on the way.

"Ash! It's me, let us in" I hear Derek knocking on the door. I run over and let him and another man in. "He's Mark" Derek tells me. I nod before hugging him tightly. He makes a strained breathing sound. I pull back.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly.

"It's okay" he chuckles. "Everything okay in here?" he asks.

"Uh..did you find a phone?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Road block" he tells me. He turns to Mark. "Doc's inside, give us a minute" Mark nods and goes inside."Don't change the subject. What happened?" he asks me.

"Doc thinks it's a virus. Mr Tanner and Beverly had it. Beverly's in the storage room, she attacked the doctor" I tell him.

"Did she hurt you?" Derek asks.

"She did try. But I took her down easily enough" I tell him, smiling innocently.

"Oh jeez" he sighs fondly.

"I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact. And, it gets better"

"Of course it does" Derek says.

"The virus, it's leaving traces of sulfur in the blood" I tell him.

"A demonic virus? Are you kidding me?"

"It's like a biblical plague" I say. "I've been going through Dad's journal and found something about the Roanoke colony" I tell him. Derek motions for us to sit down in the waiting room chairs as he sees this is going to be informative. I nod, sitting down with him. "My Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought Croatoan was the name of a demon. Sometimes it's known as Deva or sometimes it's known as Resheph. He pretty much thought Croatoan was the demon of plague and pestilence. Sort of like a horseman, disease, pestilence"

"Why here? Why now?" he asks.

"I have no clue. Dude, we have no idea how far this thing is going to spread or how fast. We gotta warn people"

"They've got one in here!" I hear Mark yell. Crap. We get up and run into the room. "We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbours, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get" Mark says.

"Is there any treatment? Any cure?" I ask Dr Lee. She doesn't answer, looking nervous.

"Can you cure it?" Derek asks her.

"I don't even know what 'it' is!" she says.

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through" Mark says, gun trained at the storage closet's door.

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam objects.

"Ash" Derek says, looking to me for a solution.

"We can't risk it" I say reluctantly. I go over and open the door. Derek and Mark get in front of me, guns up.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Beverly asks Mark, panicing. "Mark, it's them! They locked me in here, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!" she begs. Mark's on the verge of tears, hands shaking.

"Are you sure she's one of them?" Derek asks Dr Lee.

"She attacked me, her blood's infected" she tells him.

"Everyone out" Derek says. I go to object but he shakes his head.

"Come on Mark" I coax the older male. He leaves with me. Derek shuts the door with him inside. We hear Beverly make an angry shouting sound and she's getting up. Then there's 2 loud gunshots and everything falls silent. Derek comes out, shutting the door so noone can see her body.

"She tried to attack me, she was infected" Derek assures us.

..

I look through there supplies, thinking of an effect offensive. There's a frantic knocking on the door and Derek and Mark go over, guns raised. It turns out to be Duane Tanner, Beverly's son.

"Doc, give him a good once-over, would you?" Derek asks the Dr Lee. She nods and takes Duane into the room. We follow them in, listening to Duane's story of where he's been and how he got the cut on his leg.

"Has anyone seen my Mom and Dad?" Duane asks.

"Awkward" Derek says quietly to me, screwing his face up. He sort of..kind of..killed them both. Mark suggests we should tie him up. Dr Lee tells us it took 3 hours for Beverly to turn. But Duane ends up tied up anyway, just in case. Derek and I go into another room to put together some explosives with rags and the glass medicine bottles. "How'd you come up with this?" Derek asks me, talking about the explosives. I shrug.

"Just saw the ingrediants, remembered an old recipe" I say.

"You're actually a genius" he says.

"And you're actually a suck-up" I shoot back, making him chuckle. "What you're trying to get out of me is still a mystery to me though"

"Maybe I just like being in your good graces" he says. The Doc comes in, interrupting our banter.

"It's been over 4 hours, his blood's still clean. I don't think he's infected. Can I untie him?" Dr Lee asks. I nod.

"Yeah, go ahead" I tell her. She nods and leaves the room.

"We need more alcohol" Derek says.

"I got it" I say, getting up. I go into the small room, finding Pam in there. I give her a soft smile, I can tell she's scared. I grab the bottles I need and turn around to find she's locked the door, she's staring at me. "What are you doing?" I ask her. All of a sudden, she runs up me, tackling me to the ground. She straddles me, cutting along the top of my boob. I try to throw her off but she's strong. "DEREK!" I scream. She slices across her palm, pressing it into my new wound. The door's kicked open and Pam's shot dead, 3 shots in the back. Derek rushes over and helps me up.

"What happened?" Derek asks, eyes darting over me in panic. I sigh, moving my hand so he can see the cut on my chest.

"She bled on her. She's got the virus" Mark says. I back away from everyone, sitting on the bed. Derek glances at everyone before coming to my side. He gives me a bandage to hold over it. I give him a weak smile, using it. I feel tears burn my eyes. I'm going to turn, and someone's going to have to kill me otherwise i'll infect others. The doctor comes over.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" she asks me.

"Of course it did!" Mark yells.

"We don't know that for sure" Derek says, glaring at the man.

"We can't take the chance" Duane says.

"You know what we have to do" Mark says, looking at Derek.

"Nobody is shooting Ash" Derek says.

"She's not going to be 'Ash' much longer. You said it yourself-" Duane says.

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Derek snaps at them.

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane objects.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I still might!" Derek bites out.

"Derek, they're right. I'm infected..just give me the gun..i'll do it myself" I say quietly.

"No, forget it" Derek says.

"I won't become one of those things" I say.

"We still have time" Derek says to me.

"For what? Look, I understand she's important to you, and i'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this" Mark says, drawing his gun. Derek pulls his, cocking it.

"I'm gonna say this one time. You make a move on her and you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? Do I make myself clear?!" Derek snaps at him, getting in his face, gun at his side.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark asks. Derek looks at me and then looks back to them. He tosses Mark his keys.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what" he says, much calmer. "Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in the trunk. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now"

"What about you?" Mark asks him. Derek comes and takes a seat beside me.

"No, Derek, no" I shake my head, realising he wants to stay with me. "Go with them, this is your only chance" I plead, eyes watering.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy" Derek says.

"She's right. Come with us" Mark says. Derek shakes his head. "Okay, your funeral" Mark sighs. He gives me a small apologetic smile and I nod. Him and Duane walk out with Dr Lee. Derek goes over and closes the door once they're gone. I start to cry.

"Don't do this. Just get the hell out of here" I say. He sees my tears and still shakes his head. "Give me my gun and leave"

"For the last time Ash, no" Derek says. I kick the table in front of me, making him turn to me.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done" I say, weeping. "Derek, i'm sick. That's it for me, it doesn't have to be for you too"

"No?"

"No, you can keep going" I say.

"Who says I want too?" he asks.

"What?" I ask, suprised.

"Without you, I don't want too" he says, looking right at me. "I already told you this, I go where you go"

"Please don't do this" I plead. Derek pulls me so i'm curled up in his lap.

"It's okay" he soothes.

"No it's not" I say, fully crying now. Derek wipes my tears like he usually would. He holds me, letting me cry, both waiting for me to turn. "Derek please. You mean too much to me for me to let you stay, please just go" I plead. Derek looks down at me with a sad smile.

"You mean too much to me for me to walk away without you" he says. He pulls me to his chest and I grip his shirt tightly, crying. He kisses my head and rocks me softly. "I won't leave you here alone, I just won't" he whispers. "So i'm staying okay? Weither you want me to or not, I am"

"Okay" I say, nodding. It's not like I can force him to leave anyway. It's quiet as we continue to wait for me to turn. There's knocking on the door. We both look up as Dr Lee comes in.

"You'd better come see this" she says. Derek helps me to my feet, holding my hand as we walk outside with her and where the others are. "There's noone here. Not anywhere. They've all just..vanished" she says.

"Croatoan" I say, thinking about the story. Derek looks at me hopefully. It came and the next day, it was gone. Maybe..

"Doc, run her blood again" Derek says. We go back inside and Dr Lee does as asked. She pulls back from the microscope with a smile.

"You're not infected" she says. I smile, Derek squeezing my hand. "I don't know how but even the other blood is clean now" she says. Oh my god. Croatoan must be over, wiping out the infection. Pestilence is gone.

..

The others begin to leave. Duane and Mark leaving together. Dr Lee's going to Sidewinder to get the authorities. Mark and Duane wave as they leave. We both wave back. Dr Lee goes back inside, leaving Derek and I leaning againist the camaro. Derek hasn't let my hand go, I haven't even loosened my grip on his.

"It's over. The Croatoan thing..done. And you're okay, you're clean" Derek says, sighing in relief.

"You're nuts, you know that?" I ask him. He turns to me with a soft smile. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back just as tight.

"You'll never be alone, I won't ever let you go through anything by yourself" he assures me. I hug him tighter.

"Thank you for being here" I say, muffled againist him.

"I'll always be here" he promises me, kissing my head. We pull back. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here" he says. I nod and we both get in. He pulls out quickly, taking off.

"You know Laura would have killed you if they took your car" I say, smiling. Derek grins.

"That she would have" he nods, chuckling. When we pass the 'You Are Now Leaving' sign, I sigh in relief. That was the worst snack stop we've ever had.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	22. 2x10 Hunted

**Shout out to Tesla424, Bree and ross mary for reviewing! Ross mary, I don't know that was about but thanks for leaving a review :) Yes Bree! The car is most inportant :3 I think I would have been pissed if they lost it too and i'm the one writing it :P Tesla424, thy would have been sort of poetic for them to die together, right? But i'm so not ready for that to happen and I don't think you guys are either! So, they live on! Nice Ash and Sam family fluff in this :3**

 _Hunted 2x10_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask, stepping out of the darkness. Sam spins to me, surpised. "Well?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He was just about to steal the car outside.

"I need answers, Dean's got me on lockdown. Don't say anything" Sam tells me.

"Okay, i'm coming with you" I say, walking over to him.

"No. Derek and Dean would have a fit" Sam says.

"Derek and Dean will have a fit anyway" I brush it off. "I either come with you or you don't go at all, your choice" I say, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"You realise i'm the older brother" he reminds me.

"I'll scream, have them both out here in half a second" I threaten.

"Ash" Sam sighs.

"I've lost Mum and Dad already. I'm not losing anyone else, i'm coming with" I say softly.

"I'm driving then" he says. I smile and get into the passenger's seat.

..

Ellen smiles at us as we walk in.

"Sam, Ash" Ellen greets.

"Hey Ellen" I smile. We've decided to put our family history 'beef' behind us. We're family, we don't want to fight each other. Jo and I are still on shaky terms though which is understandable..but we're trying.

"You don't seem suprised to see us" Sam says.

"Derek and Dean have been calling up, worried sick about the two of you" she tells us.

"See? Told you" Sam says to me.

"Kiss my ass Sammy" I brush it off. I see Ash and walk over to him, leaving Sam and Ellen to talk about Jo, she's left Harvelle's to go off alone.

"Hey Mullet" I grin.

"Mullet?" he asks, getting up to hug me.

"We're both Ash, it's too difficult" I say, hugging him back.

"Okay" he nods, pulling back. "I'm going to call you..Violet" he smiles. "Because of your eyes"

"Thank you for pointing that out" I roll my eyes with a smile. He scruffs my hair playfully. Sam comes over and asks Ash to look for other psychics like him. Any he can find, nationwide.

..

Ash walks out, holding a piece of paper with names.

"Done and done" he says, handing it to Sam. Sam goes through them, getting addresses.

"You're really smart dude, i'm sort of jealous" I praise Ash.

"I'm sure you're underestimating yourself, I know you've got a good brain in there Violet, maybe even better than ol' Sammy's here" Ash says. I smile. Sam's looking at us a little confused.

"Okay, I know that's true" I grin.

"And, you got that big guy Derek at your side, i've got.." he trails off, looking around.

"You got me" Ellen grins.

"I got Ellen and free beer" Ash says, saluting his beer to her before taking a drag from it.

"We should get going" Sam says. I nod, chugging back the rest of my beer.

"See you later Mullet" I grin at Ash.

"Violet" he nods, smiling back. I get up and start following Sam.

"Bye Ellen!" I call out.

"Wait, hold on sweetie" she says. Sam and I stop. "Where you two going?" she asks.

"Indiana" Sam says.

"I have to call Dean, they both wanna know where you are" Ellen says. I groan. Derek's going to have a fit when we get back. I'm not looking forward to that.

"Ellen, I need answers about who I am. Dean means well but he can't protect me from that. Please" Sam pleads. Ellen sighs.

"Okay" she agrees. "But she needs to go home" Ellen says, looking at me.

"What? No" I say. "Sam's not doing this alone" I object.

"Derek left me a little message earlier. Listen to this" Ellen says. She brings her phone up and puts it on speaker.

 _"Ellen, if Ash is with you and you're not telling me, I swear i'm gonna kick your ass after I kick her's to hell and back"_

I grin sheepishly. Derek can be..protective.

"He's worried about you" Ellen says.

"He's always worried about me" I wave it off. "Please Ellen, Sam needs someone to back him up" I plead.

"You two are gonna be the death of me" Ellen says. "Fine" she agrees.

"Thanks" I smile widely. Sam and I get into the stolen car and drive off.

"Could Derek really kick your ass?" Sam asks.

"He thinks he could" I say, both of us chuckling. "This is nice..in a weird way" I say.

"How so?" Sam asks.

"Just the two of us, no older douches telling us what to do" I say, making Sammy grin.

"Derek's that bad?"

"Not as bad as Dean but he can be up there sometimes" I tell him. "We're more a team than you and Dean I think. Dean thinks of himself as the leader, Derek doesn't, no offense"

"None taken" he chuckles. "It can be good I guess" Sam shrugs.

"Really? How do you figure that?" I ask.

"Keeps you in line" he says.

"Until you get pissed off and swing at them" I smirk. "Maybe that's a little more for you" I chuckle.

"You've hit Derek before?" Sam asks knowingly, grinning at the idea of me hurting him.

"Maybe a couple times" I shrug, smirk getting bigger. It's nice to be able to talk with Sam like this, just the two of us. It's been awhile since we've done this, a long time.

..

We talk to Scott's Dad, Scott's the guy that got stabbed. He was a psychic too. Sam asks to see his room and we go up. He finds medication, which he takes weirdly enough. And in the closet, hundreds of pictures of yellow eyes glued to the wall. Sam and I share a look. The yellow-eyed demon Azazel. That asshole. He almost killed me the dick, tried to rip my heart out of my chest with his telekinesis.

..

We're going back to the hotel room Sam got us. I hear something behind us. Me and Sam share a nod. We both spin around, gun's up. The lady yelps. What the hell? We bring her inside and she tells Sam she had a dream, well a vision, of his death. Just like she did with Scott's. Sam tries to tell her she's a part of this psychic army he's a part of but she flips, calling him crazy. I move to get involved but Sam shakes his head. He tries a softer approach, telling her she'll never know the truth unless she helps him. She agrees.

..

Ava, the lady, distracts the therapist while Sam and I sneak into the record-holding room. We take the records and Ava back to the hotel. I leave them to listen to the tape, I can't really make sense of it anyway as i'm not 'one of them'. I lay down on the bed, resting my head againist the wall. I check my voicemail.

 _"Ash, where are you? Do you know where Sam is? Call me"_ that's Derek.

 _"Hey Ash, answer your damn phone and stop worrying the two of us"_ that's Dean.

 _"Ash, it's Derek. Can you please call me, i'm really worried, we both are. And please tell me you're with your brother and you're safe. Text us, call us, just let us know you're okay"_ Derek again.

 _"Hey Ash, Ellen here, Dean and Derek have been calling non-stop. Please, one of you call them, bye"_ that's Ellen.

 _"I swear if you don't pick up your phone or contact me, i'll kill you Ashlee Winchester. We're worried, call us"_ Derek again.

 _"Stop being stubborn bitches and call one of us before we come and drag your asses home, you're scaring us now"_ that's definitely Dean. I dive off the bed and onto the floor when a bullet smashes through the window.

"Ash!" Sam yells.

"I'm okay!" I tell him, more bullets coming through. I crawl over to the two. "You okay?" I ask Sam and Ava.

"We're okay" Sam says. The bullets stop but we stay down for awhile.

..

We go up to the roof where the firing was coming from. I find a bullet shell.

".223 caliber. Subsonic rounds" I say, showing Sam.

"He must have put a suppressor on the rifle" Sam says and I nod.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ava asks.

"Don't worry about it" I wave it off. Sam pulls out his phone, ringing someone. "Who are you calling?" I ask him.

"Dean, we need his help" Sam says. "Yeah, look, i'm in Indiana, Lafayette" Sam says over the phone. Dean's talking. "Yeah, Ash is with me. She's fine, tell Derek she's okay" Dean's talking. "I'm sorry, I needed answers and she didn't give me much of a choice" Sam says, looking at me. I smile sweetly. "Look, someone's after us, well me" Sam says. Dean talking. "I don't know who, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?" Sam writes down an address. "Yeah, sure" he hangs up.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Dean and Derek are in trouble" Sam says.

"What? How do you know?" I ask.

"He used the codeword" Sam says.

"Codeword?" Ava asks.

"Yeah, funkytown" I tell her. "Okay, we gotta go now then" I say. Ava tries to tell Sam he's walking right into her vision where he dies. "It's okay, we know what we're doing. I can protect him, we need you to go" I say.

"Yeah Ava, home is safest for you right now" Sam says. Eventually, the girl leaves and we're on the road again.

..

I peak through the boarded window and see Dean and Derek tied up. And who's keeping them tied up..

"Crap" I mutter. I go back over to Sam. "It's Gordan" I say. Sam sighs.

"Come on, we'll go in the back" Sam says. We creep around the back. I pick open the lock and we walk in. I stop him, pointing down to the 2 trip wires Ava warned us about. Sam takes off a shoe, throwing it at the wire so it's pulled. He shields me from the debris as the grenade goes off. He takes off the other shoe and does the same a good 10 seconds later. We go to either end of the room, hiding. Gordan carefully walks in, rifle raised. He sees Sam's smoking shoe and grins. Sam puts his gun to the back of Gordon's head, motioning for me to stay out of sight.

"Drop the gun" Sam says.

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus" Gordan says.

"Put it down now!" Sam yells. Gordan lowers the rifle to the floor slowly.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you Sammy? Because your brother, well he thinks you're some kind of saint" Gordan says.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Sam sneers.

"See, that's what I said" Gordan says, He spins quickly, knocking the gun from Sam's hand. He punches Sam a couple times, shoving him into the wall. I reveal myself. Gordan turns to me with a smile. "I didn't think Sammy would be stupid enough to bring you here" he says.

"Come on you stupid prick" I say, bringing my fists up. Gordan punches and I duck. I don't expect him to kick though. He gets me but I quickly jump out of the way again. He punches again and I block it, countering with one of my own, hitting him in the face. His face twists with anger and he charges at me, tackling me go through the wall. Gordan lands on me, i'm now on my back, coughing. He pulls out his knife. Sam tackles him off me and to the floor. He punches him a few times but Gordan manages to flips them.

"You're no better than the filthy things you hunt" Gordan says. I get up, kicking Gordan in the stomach. He groans in pain and Sam flips them again, punching Gordan and getting him to drop the knife. I pick the rifle up off the ground. Sam gets off Gordan and I stick the barrel of the gun in his face angerily.

"Ash.." Sam says. I cock the gun, glaring down at Gordan.

"Do it, kill me. Become a killer just like Sam will" Gordan taunts. I squeeze the trigger slightly, wanting to do it. He's hurt my brothers, Derek and me. He doesn't get away with that.

"Ash, don't" Sam says. I clench my jaw. I take my finger off the trigger, smacking him the head with the butt of the gun instead. Sam sighs in relief and I hand the gun to him, walking away. I was seconds away from doing it. Sam follows me in to where they're keeping Derek and Dean. Sam helps Dean and I help Derek. I untie one of his hands and he quickly helps with the other and his gag. Derek stands up quickly and I cringe, thinking he's going to yell at me. Instead, he hugs me tightly.

"Idiot, never do that again" he sighs, bringing his hands to the back of my head to pull me close. I hug him back.

"Don't get kidnapped again asshat" I say. Derek pulls back and inspects the cuts to my face with a concerned frown. Dean looks at Sam's and then at mine.

"That son of a-" Dean says, going after Gordon angerily.

"Dean, no" Sam says.

"We've let him live once and look what he did? He hurt you and Ash" Dean says.

"He's taken care of" I say. "Trust me. Come on, we need to go right now" I say. Sam called the cops when we got here, they'll be here any second.

"You okay to walk?" Derek asks, noticing i'm hobbling. I know he's going to do it anyway so I hold my arm out. He ducks under it and uses the hold to help me walk. Sam has to physically grab Dean's shirt and drag him out, my oldest brother fuming about me and Sam getting hurt. We get outside and I hear something behind us.

"Run!" I yell. Derek tightens his hold on me and we all start running, Gordan's got 2 guns and is firing at us.

"Here!" Sam says. We dive into the ditch, hiding.

"What the hell are we doing?" Dean asks.

"Just watch" I say.

"Ash, I don't think-" Derek starts.

"Hey, trust us" Sam says. We all watchas Gordan gets to the middle of the road, still firing. A cop car comes skidding beside him. He turns to run but 2 more pull up. He's arrested and they search his car and find all his weapons. I grin. He's a dick. I should have just shoot him. But no, that's not something I do. I've got to stop wanting to shoot innocent people.

..

Dean gets on the phone to Ellen, he's furious. He's blaming anyone and everyone for Gordan coming after Sam. Dean hangs up and comes over to me and Sam. We're getting the whole 'you're in trouble' vibe from Dean and Derek. Dean comes over and smacks us both in the back of the head.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I say, holding my head.

"You, never _ever_ take off alone again. You take Derek with you, everywhere" he says firmly, pointing at me.

"I'm capable of looking after myself.." I trail off when I see the serious look on Dean's face. "Okay, sorry" I say.

"And you, never take off again without telling me and don't take her with you like that" Dean lectures Sam, pointing at him.

"Yes sir" Sam and I say at the same time, mock saluting him. We grin and high five, Dean looking pissed.

"I could strangle the both of you" Dean says.

"Is that the thanks we get for saving your asses?" Sam says.

"If you didn't take off, we wouldn't have come looking and gotten taken in the first place!" Dean lectures. We all get into the car. Sam and I sit in the back as Derek and Dean are still pissy with us.

"How did you find us?" I ask Dean.

"Ellen" Dean says.

"God dammit. She promised" I say.

"But Ash didn't" Sam says.

"Mullet wouldn't rat us out you asshat" I say.

"Mullet?" Sam asks. "You never did explain that to me" Sam says, turning to look at me.

"Well, we're both Ash" I say, turning to him. "So he's Mullet and i'm Violet" I say.

"Violet?" Sam asks.

"Her eyes, genius" Derek speaks up for the first time in a while. Both brothers look at him with narrowed eyes but he's too busy looking out the window to notice. He hasn't said anything to me since we left Gordan's hideout. I think he's really pissed off. I'm sort of dreading being alone with him again, I don't want to be told off some more.

"I should call Ava again" Sam says, pulling his phone out.

"Again?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up, you heard her, she's engaged" Sam says.

"She was obviously into you, if I wasn't there-" I tease.

"Shut it" Sam says, nudging me with a smirk. He rings her and she doesn't answer again. He frowns, hanging up. "How far's Peoria?" he asks Dean.

..

The 4 of us go up to Ava's house. We knock and knock but noone answers. So..we break in. Okay, I break us in.

"Hello? Ava? Anybody home?" Sam calls out. Derek and I go down one end, the boys going down the other.

"I swear to god Ash, if you ever do that again.." Derek sighs once it's just us.

"You'll do what?" I ask. "Kill me?"

"I was worried sick" he says seriously.

"I know, I got your multiple voicemails" I say, checking around the lounge with my torch.

"And you never called?" he frowns.

"I knew you'd just trace it and come get me. I wanted to help Sam, I didn't want him to be on his own, it's dangerous on your own" I say. "You're not that mad at me, are you?" I ask.

"I'm not mad at you Ash" he sighs, coming over to me. "I'm just..we were worried, that's all" he says.

"Well, i'm fine now. I even got to bond a little with Sam" I smile. "And Sammy's got some answers and hopefully a lead. I think we did alright"

"Guys!" Sam calls out. Derek and I run up the stairs. We stop in the bedroom doorway when we see it. A man, i'm guessing is Ava's finacee is dead, laying in bed. He's covered with wounds, blood soaked all on the bed.

"Suplhur on the window sill. Demon's been here" Dean says, standing up by the window. Sam picks up a ring off the floor, inspecting it.

"Ava" he sighs. Dean looks over at him and Sam looks down at the ring again. It's Ava's engagement ring. But where's Ava?

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	23. 2x11 Playthings

**I'm not exactly sure why, but this chapter/episode is a favourite of mine :3 I'm changing the way I now reply to reviews to make it easier to read and I like how it's more personal. You've probably seen it on my other fics, so here we go! Shout out to;**

 **Tesla424-Jail time! I like Ash and Sam bonding :) I hope to have a Ash and Dean one but not sure when or where.**

 **Bree-Haha! That look they gave Derek because he knows her eye colour like the back of his hand!**

 **TheMorbidGal-Thanks :)**

 _Playthings 2x11_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We park up the camaro and grab our bags, walking up to the Pierpont Inn doors.

"Wait. Look" I say. I point out a 5-point symbol engraved into a urn. "That's a quincunx, that's a 5 spot" I tell him.

"Hoodoo spellwork?" Derek asks. I nod. "Well this case just got a whole lot better" he smiles. I chuckle and we walk inside.

"Hello, i'm Susan. May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asks.

"Hi Susan, we'd like a room for a couple nights" I smile politely. A kid runs in front of us laughing. Susan quickly apologises for her but I tell her it's fine.

"Well, congratulations. You could be some of our final guests" she smiles. I look at her weirdly. "I mean, we're closing at the end of the month" she clears up.

"Oh" I say, nodding.

"Are you two here antiquing?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Derek lies.

"We get alot of young couples here antiquing, usually both of the uh..male gender but I don't judge" Susan smiles. "So, king sized bed?" she asks.

"Uh..we're not.." I say.

"Oh, i'm sorry" she says, looking between us.

"It's okay" Derek assures her with a small smile.

"So 2 singles?" she asks. I share a look with Derek and he's frowning a little at the idea, me too.

"No, the king's fine" I grin. She gives me a mischevious smile and hands over the key.

"You'll be in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these two to their room?" Susan asks someone. We turn around and find an older man behind us. I smile at him and he takes our bags.

"Let me guess, a young antiquer couple?" he asks. Jesus.

..

"Okay, victim number 1: Joan Edison" I say, looking through the papers. "43 years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel and vic 2 was Larry Williams, was moving some stuff out to Goodwill"

"There's a connection" Derek says. I look up at him, the older man pacing. "They're both tied up in shutting the place down"

"Maybe someone's using hoodoo to fight back" I say.

"Maybe Susan?" Derek suggests.

"I don't think so, she is the one selling"

"Sherwin?"

"I don't think it's him either. I just don't know right now" I shrug. "The most troubling question is, why do these people assume we're a couple?"

"We're a male and female who got a room with a king sized bed" Derek says like it's obvious.

"Everyone sort of thinks we are though" I say, keeping my eyes on my papers, not daring look up at him. "James and Aiden both did. I think that was more their excuse as to why I wouldn't sleep.." I trail off because I did sleep with one of them. Because i'm an idiot. I can feel him looking at me. "And there's the blonde girl at Roy's service. The cop Kathleen they helped you save me. And Cat from the asylum"

"And Matt's Dad Larry believed we were engaged" Derek throws in.

"Exactly" I nod. "Oh, and of course there's Jo who thought we were 'banging'" I add.

"Well..you're a pretty girl and i'm..me. Connect the dots" Derek says with a shrug.

"You're a sweet idiot" I say, chuckling.

..

On the way to Susan's door, I find an urn with the quincunx on it.

"Definitly hoodoo" Derek says. I nod, going and knocking on Susan's door.

"Hey there, everything okay with your room?" Susan answers.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's great" I nod.

"Well..I was in the middle of packing so.."

"Wow, that's alot of antique dolls" Derek says. I follow his train of sight and see them. God, they're so friggin' creepy. "This one" Derek says, clapping me over the shoulder. "Is a huge fan-"

"I don't know-" I try.

"Huge fan" Derek says. "She's got a huge doll collection back home. Right?" he asks, looking at me. I glare at him.

"Yeah. Big time" I say.

"You think we could come in and have a look?" Derek asks.

"I don't know.." Susan says.

"Please? I mean, you'd really make her day. She loves dressing them up and playing house with them" Derek pleads with her. I'm going to kill him.

"Yeah..all true" I say, trying to keep my face from showing it's disgust.

"Okay, come on in" Susan smiles. When she turns her back, I elbow Derek in the ribs. We walk in.

"This is alot of dolls" I say, eyes wide. I hate these dolls. Far too bug eyed and creepy for my liking. "Not creepy at all" I say. Susan tell us they've been in the family forever. She shows us the huge dollhouse she has that's an exact replica of the hotel. Weird. I pick up one of the dolls, it's head's snapped around. What the hell? The same girl from earlier runs in.

"Tyler" Susan smiles at her.

"Hey Tyler" I say. "I see your broke your doll, do you want me to fix it?" I ask her.

"I didn't break it. Neither did Maggie. We found it like that" she tells me. "Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em" she says.

"Grandma?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, my Grandma Rose. They're her's"

"I'd love to talk to Rose about her awesome doll collection" I say, trying to sound convincing.

"No" Susan says suddenly. "She's upstairs, she's very sick" she tells us. "She's not taking any visitors"

..

"Dolls? Hoodoo? Mysterious Grandma?" Derek says as we walk back to our room.

"Dolls can be used in all kind of voodoo and hoodoo, curses and binding spells" I say.

"Maybe Rose is our witch doctor" Derek says.

"Could be. I'll get to researching then" I say, going inside. He doesn't follow. "Derek?"

"I'm going to be see what I can dig about Rose, i'll be in soon" he says.

"Be careful" I say as he walks away.

"Yes Mum" he chuckles, mock saluting. I shut the down and sit down. I reach for my laptop but my eyes catch something else. Free alcohol. A little drink can't hurt right? And after being around all those dolls and being completely creeped out, I think I deserve it. "Yeah, I deserve it" I convince myself, going over.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I walk back into the room.

"There's been another one" I tell Ash. "Some guy just hung himself in his room"

"Yeah, I saw" she says blankly.

"We've gotta figure this out and fast. Why'd you find out about Rose?" I ask her.

"You're bossy" she says. I turn to her. She's just sitting in the chair.

"What?" I ask.

"You're bossy. And tall. And ridiculously good-looking" she laughs sloppily. What?!

"Are you drunk?" I ask her. What the hell?

"Yeah" she chuckles. "So? Stupid" I look around and see empty bottles. Whiskey, Jager, Tequilla, the works.

"Ash, what were you thinking? We're working a case?" I ask her. She starts to tear up and I have no idea why. I go over and crotch down in front of her. "Ash?"

"Why couldn't I save that guy?" she asks me. I sigh, standing up.

"Why can't you be a happy drunk like you usually are?" I ask. "Come on, bed" I say. I help her stand up. Wow, she's pretty drunk. I sit her on the bed. "In bed Ash, you need sleep" I say. I turn around and move to clean up the empty bottles.

"Why couldn't I save my Dad?" she asks quietly. I stop and turn back to her.

"Ash.."

"First my Mum, now my Dad. Why does everyone around me die?" she asks, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, stop that" I say, coming back over to her. "Go to sleep" I say. "Everything will be fine in the morning"

"Are you going to die?" she asks me, grabbing my arms urgently.

"No, I promise. I won't leave you" I assure her.

"You promise?" she double checks.

"I swear" I say. She lets me go. "Come on Ash, sleep" I say softly. She nods and rolls onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillows. I sit down beside her and rub her back for a while. I wish Ash didn't blame herself for their deaths, she couldn't have done anything to stop them. We all did all we could to stop them. I leave Ash to sleep, going downstairs to find something to drink..as Ash has drunken everything in here.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up, rushing into the bathroom. I throw up, coughing. I flush the toilet, only to throw up again seconds later. Why the hell am I such an idiot? I flush the toilet again and just sit there, feeling exhausted and achey. Someone comes in the door.

"How you feeling Ash?" Derek calls out. I groan. "I guess mixing Tequilla, Jager and Whiskey wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?" he asks, sounding a little amused.

"Kiss my ass you dick" I say, head in the toilet.

"I bet you don't remember anything from last night, do you?" he asks. I sort of do..I remember being upset about Dad, it's all a blur. It's slowly coming back to me.

"I can still taste the Tequilla" I choose to say.

"There's a really good hangover cure" Derek says, walking into the bathroom. He sits down on the ledge of the bath and pulls my long black hair behind my head. "It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray" he says. I feel my stomach churn.

"You prick" I say, heaving.

"Yeah, right back at you. Come on, turns out Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace, we gotta go check it out" he says.

"You think she taught Rose hoodoo?" I ask.

"I think so" Derek nods. I pull myself to my feet.

"Okay, let's go talk to Rose then" I say.

"Please brush your teeth first" Derek cringes. I lean over and quickly kiss his cheek with a grin. "Ash!" he scowls, rubbing his cheek. I move to brush my teeth, feeling alot better now Derek's felt a little of my pain.

..

We go back to Susan's room, knocking on the door and calling out to her.

"It's clear" Derek says. I nod and get to work unpicking the lock on the door. We get inside and I jolt in a flash of the creeps when I see all the dolls again. We quietly go upstairs. We see Rose in her wheelchair, facing out the window.

"Mrs Thompson? Mrs Thompson?" I call out. She doesn't say or do anything. "We're not here to hurt you Rose" I coax. Again, no noise or movement. I look over at Derek. I pull him a little away from Rose. "Derek, she's had a stroke" I tell him. "It can't be Rose, it might not even be hoodoo"

"She could be faking?" Derek shrugs.

"What are you going to do? Poke her with a stick?" I say sarcastically. Derek looks to be thinking it over. "You're not poking her with a stick!" I scowl in a hushed whisper.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" crap. We spin around to see Susan.

"We just wanted to talk to Rose" I say.

"The door was open" Derek adds.

"She's scared out of her wits. I want you two out of my hotel in 2 minutes or i'm calling the cops" Susan says. Derek and I quickly leave after that.

..

We pull out of the hotel in the camaro.

"Something's definitely not right here" I say.

"I know" Derek nods. We share a look. I smile as Derek swings the camaro back around and heads back to the hotel. We pull up outside and there's noone around. We both get out. Then I see the swings swinging by themselves and Susan's car revving. I take off in a sprint and see the car driving towards Susan on it's own. I manage to tackle her out of the way just before the car can run her down.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, getting off her.

"I-I think so" Susan says, shocked. Derek runs over to us and helps us both up.

"Come on, let's get inside" he says. We both help walk her inside as she's still shaking.

..

We sit down at the bar.

"Whiskey" Susan says. I chuckle and pour her a glass of whiskey.

"I know the feeling" I say, putting it down in front of her. She nods her thanks and downs the glass. I cringe, remembering how sick I felt this morning.

"What the hell happened out there?" Susan asks.

"The truth?" Derek asks. She nods. "At first we thought it was a hoodoo curse but what just happened? That was definitely a spirit"

"You're insane" Susan says.

"It's been said" I say, sitting down across from her. "I'm sorry we don't have the time to walk you through all this but we need to know when your mother had the stroke"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Answer the question" I cut her off.

"About a month ago" Susan answers.

"Right before the killings began" Derek realises.

"What if Rose was working hoodoo but not to hurt anyone, but to protect them" I say.

"She was using the 5 spot urns to ward off the spirit" Derek adds.

"Right, until she had the stroke and she couldn't anymore"

"I don't believe this" Susan says.

"That car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay?" Derek says to her. "I mean, I guess it did, technically but-but the spirit can-forget it" Derek tries to explain.

"Look, believe whatever you want Susan. But the fact is, your family's is danger. You need to clear them out of here. Your mother, your daughters, everyone" I say.

"I have one daughter" Susan says.

"One? I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie?" Derek says.

"Maggie's imaginary" Susan tells us. Derek and I share a look.

"Where's Tyler?" I ask, getting up. Susan leads us upstairs. We walk into her house to find all the dolls broken on the floor. Susan starts screaming for Tyler but she's not here. We ask Susan about who Maggie is but she only knows she 'appeared' to Tyler after her mother's stroke.

"Oh my god. My Mum. My Mum's sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her" Susan remembers.

"Did she die here when she was a kid?" I ask.

"She drowned in the pool" Susan recalls.

"Let's go" I say. The 3 of us start running out to the pool. Tyler's standing on the ledge that's over the pool.

"Tyler!" Susan yells, trying to get in the door.

"Mommy!" Tyler yells. Then she falls, screaming.

"Is there another entrance?" Derek asks.

"Around the back" Susan says, getting upset as we can't get in.

"Keep working" Derek says to me and I nod. "Susan, come on" the 2 run around the back and I keep trying to break the glass on the door or bust open the lock. It's not budging. My eyes fall to a large pot plant. I rip the plant out, using the pot to smash the window. It starts to break. I can hear Derek and Susan around the back, trying to get in. The window finally shatters. I squeeze through the gap and run, not hesitating to jump down into the water below. I push past all the plastic covering and see Tyler, floating under the water. I quickly swim over and grab her, pulling us both up. I start bringing her the side of the pool as Derek and Susan bust open the door and run in. I lay Tyler down, she's not moving. Susan cries, brushing her daughter's wet hair from her face. All of a sudden, Tyler starts coughing up water. I sigh in relief. She instantly cuddles into her Mum and Susan hugs her back tightly.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" I ask her.

"No, she's gone" Tyler tells us, shivering from the cold.

"Here" Derek holds his hand out and I take it. He pulls me out of the pool and I find myself shivering too. Derek finds a towel and hands it too me.

"Thanks" I smile. But I look down at Tyler. I crotch down in front of her. "Here Tyler" I pass her the towel. Susan nods gratefully and helps Tyler stand, wrapping the towel around her. I look up at Derek. "I'm okay, really, thank you" I say to him. "Susan, you need to get you mother and go right now" I say. She nods and we all start walking back inside. We wait downstairs while the other two go upstairs. I shiver, blowing warm breath over my hands. I feel something come over my shoulders. I turn and Derek's shrugged off his jacket and put it on me. I smile softly, putting my arms through it properly. "Thanks Der" I say. He smiles back. God this is so warm, and it smells good too. We hear Susan scream and both run up the stairs. We see Rose in her wheelchair, dead.

..

The paramedics and police arrive when we're all outside. Maggie's just..gone.

"They said it was another stroke..you think Maggie had something to do with it?" Susan asks us.

"We don't know" Derek answers honestly.

"It's possible. I'm sorry" I say.

"You have nothing to apologise for. You've given me everything" Susan says to me. Tyler walks over to us and Susan smiles lovingly at her. "Ready to go kiddo?" she asks her.

"Yeah" Tyler nods.

"Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around?" Derek asks her.

"I'm sure" Tyler says. Derek opens the taxi door for the two, Tyler climbing in first. Susan turns around and gives me a full-bodied hug.

"Thank you" she says to me. I nod, awkwardly hugging her back with one arm. She pulls back. "Both of you" she says.

"No problem" Derek says. Susan gets in the taxi and Derek closes the door behind her. We watch them drive off, turning and walking towards the camaro.

"I think she liked you" Derek says with a grin.

"You're gross" I say with a groan. We stop at the camaro, leaning againist the open door frames.

"Well, you saved the Mum and you saved the girl. Not a bad day right?" Derek says.

"Yeah, I guess" I smile a little. "But it doesn't change what we talked about last night" Derek looks away from me, focusing on his hands instead.

"We talked about alot of things last night" he says.

"You know what I mean" I sigh. My memory slowly came back to me. I made a complete dick out of myself sure, but at least I know he doesn't plan to leave me. As for the whole Dad's death being my fault thing..i'll keep that to myself.

"You were wasted"

"And you weren't. And you promised" I say.

"I'm not going anywhere Ash. Neither are you, or your brothers" he says.

"Good" I smile. "Because if you die Derek, I will pull you out of hell with my own bare hands" I tell him. "Then beat the crap out of you for leaving me" he smiles.

"Good to know" he nods and I chuckle. "Your Dad.." he starts and I sigh. I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. "It wasn't your fault" he says, looking right at me like he's challenging me to say otherwise. I just nod with a small smile. I still feel guilty but i'm not dumping that on him.

"Come on, let's go" I say, getting in. Derek follows my lead. I'm driving this time. I pull out, ACDC playing quietly over the stereo.

"You should change into something dry, and rest. I'll drive" Derek says to me. I bring a finger to my lips, reaching over and turning up the stereo.

"Stop worrying about me" I say over the loud music. He shakes his head with a fond eye roll.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	24. 2x14 Born Under A Bad Sign

**I really like this episode/chapter too :3 Shout out to..**

 **Bree-Yay :)**

 **Tesla424-I'm gald :)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 _Born Under A Bad Sign 2x14_

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"Ash, where the hell are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I answer her call in a split second. It's been a week. A whole week. She's been missing for an entire week. I haven't slept in a week, i've been looking for her. Today was the last straw, I was going to call her brothers for help. They would not be happy I lost her. But she's finally calling me. She's alive, I couldn't be more relieved.

"D-Derek, I-I don't know where I am" she says, in tears. "Can you p-please come f-find me?"

"Ash, it's okay, calm down. Okay? It's okay, i'm coming to get you, I can trace this call" I assure her. "I'm gonna find you, I promise"

"Derek, there's b-blood" she sobs. Blood?! "All over m-me"

"Ash, are you hurt?" I ask her, already getting into the camaro.

"I-I don't know. Derek, please c-come find me" she's crying now and I can tell she's scared out of her mind.

"I'm coming right now, okay?" I pull out onto the road. "Don't move, i'm coming" I assure her, taking off.

..

I get to the Twin Lakes hotel. I rush inside. The receptionist gives me the room number. I knock on the door rapidly.

"Ash, it's me. Ash!" I say. I turn the handle and the door's unlocked. I walk in and Ash is sitting on the edge of the bed with her knees up, crying into them. "Ash?" I go over to her. She looks up at me with red watery eyes. I hug her and she grips me tightly, crying into my shirt. "I'm so glad you're okay" I sigh in relief. I take her shaking hands in mine. Her knuckles are red, from blood. "Are you bleeding?" I ask her.

"I-I tried to wash it off" she says shakily. I see her singlet's got blood on it. I bring my hands to her torso, checking her over.

"Oh god, are you hurt? Ash, where are you hurt?" I panic, searching for the wound.

"I don't think it's my blood" she whispers.

"Whose it it?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Ash, what happened? Where have you been?" I ask her.

"I don't.." she looks up at me. Her eyes are swollen and red from crying. "I don't remember anything" she tells me. I can see the fear in her eyes and it terrifies me. I hug her again and she holds onto me like a lifeline, starting to cry again. What the hell happened to her?

..

When I come back with food, Ash is out of the shower and dressed in her usually skinny jeans, combat boots and a big baggy jumper. I actually think it might be my jumper, the one I 'lost' a couple weeks back. I don't mind. She looks good in it..comfy.

"What'd you find out?" she asks. Her voice is quiet, still upset. At least she's not as scared as she was before and she's stopped crying. Thank god, I can't stand seeing her cry, it's heart-breaking.

"You checked in 2 days ago under the name Nicole Sambora. Says your room's been quiet, nothing unusual, no complaints" I tell her.

"You mean noone saw me walking around covered in blood?" Ash asks. I bring her over a burger in it's takeaway plastic shell.

"Here, eat" I say, not answering her last question.

"Thanks" she says, starting to eat. "How did I get here? What happened to me?" she asks.

"I don't know, i've been looking for you and I couldn't find anything. I almost had to call Sam and Dean for help. But you're okay now and that's all that matters" I say.

"Really? Because what if I hurt someone? Or worse?" she asks.

"Whoa, Ash. No, that's not what happened" I say. "What's the last thing you remember?" I ask her.

"When we were in West Texas" she says.

"That was a week ago, when you first went missing" I sigh.

"I remember we were drinking at the hotel and..not much else" Ash says, burrowing her eyebrows as she tries to remember.

"You left to pick up dinner..and you never came back" I retell.

"Next thing I know, i'm sitting here covered in blood. Felt like i'd been asleep for a month or something"

"I shouldn't have let you go alone" I sigh. Her hand comes into mine, squeezing.

"Don't do that" she says. "We're together again and i'm..okay, I guess"

"Exactly, you _guess_ "

"Hey. I'm okay. I'm alive so..that's a good thing, right?" she says.

"You're right" I nod. "We just have to retrace your footsteps. The manager saw you go out yesturday afternoon but he didn't see you come back" I tell her, moving the curtain to look out the window. "Hey" I find bloody fingerprints on the window.

..

We go outside the hotel, trying to see if she recognizes anything.

"I don't know" she sighs, bringing her hands into the jumper pocket. "Wait.." she brings out a little key. Ash looks at the several garages. She walks over to one, touching her hand to the door. "This one, we gotta try this one" she says. Ash unlocks it and I have my gun raised, just in case. I'm suprised to find a dirty, beat-up 1964 Plymouth.

"Please tell me you didn't steal this" I say.

"I have no idea" Ash says. We get into the car, looking through it. Ash find more bloody fingerprints on the steering wheel.

"Ash..back seat" I say. Ash reaches behind the driver's seat, finding a blood-stained knife.

"You think I used this on someone?" she asks me, looking horrified.

"No, that's not your's" I assure her. Ash didn't hurt anyone. Besides, Ash has a pocket knife and a dagger. I've never seen this knife before. I find a pack of cigarettes. "This wasn't you Ash, look" I say, holding them up. Ash doesn't smoke.

"Well I found a gas receipt" she says, holding that up. "A few towns over, lets go"

..

"Stay here, I got this" I tell her. She nods, still frowning. She hasn't smiled once since I found her and I don't like that. I go inside, talking to the clerk. "She passed through here, she's got long black hair, she's pretty short, mean streak uh..her body's more curvy and lean-"

"And purple eyes, right?" the clerk asks me.

"Yeah" I say, sighing in relief. "I'm uh..looking for her. I need to know what she did while she was here"

"Well for starters, she opened a 40 and start chugging it. Then opened a pack of smokes and started lighting them up" he tells me angerily. "Stole both"

"This girl?" I ask, showing him the picture on my lock screen of us together. Ash took it, we're leaning our heads together, both wearing fuzzy beanies and both got our tounges out. It was at dawn on a freezing winter morning. I didn't change it when she made it my lock screen, I like it. The clerk frowns at it and looks back up at me, nodding. "You saw that girl smoking?" I ask.

"Yes? Am I speaking another language or something?" he sneers. I've never seen Ash smoke, not once in her whole life. I'm sure shes had a few sneaky ones before, we all have, but not like that. Chugging the 40, that I can believe, but smoking? No. She wouldn't smoke it up inside a shop anyway. "She your girlfriend or something?" he asks me, bringing me out of my head.

"Which way did she head when she left?" I ask, ignoring the question.

"You mean after she stole from me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I bring my wallet out, slapping 4 $20 bills on the counter. "Actually she took 2 packs of smokes" he says. I glare, bringing out another $20 bill.

"She went North, Route 71, goes straight out of town" he tells me, smiling at the money in hs hand. I nod, grabbing two candy bars, smiling sickly sweet at the guy and leaving. I get back into the car, handing one of them to Ash.

"Thanks" she says, lips twitching up in the slightest trace of a smile. I sigh. I miss her smile. I've missed it for a week.

"Cheer up Ash, we'll figure this out" I say, reaching over and taking her hand. She threads her fingers through mine and relaxes into her seat.

..

It's dark as we take Route 71.

"Smoking?" I ask her.

"What?" she asks, looking at me.

"The clerk said you were smoking, that you stole 2 packets of smokes" I tell her.

"Wow" she says, suprised.

"Smoking, drinking, stealing..sounds more like Dean than you" I say. She finally smiles. _Finally_.

"You're right, it does" she agrees. "Wait, wait, down this road" she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know, just go" she says. I turn down the road and drive along it. It brings us to a private properly. There's cameras and sensor lights outside.

"Maybe you should wait in the car again" I say.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, i'll be careful and make it back to you" I assure her before she can say it. She looks at me a little confused but I brush it off, going inside. She's probably still in a little shock.

..

"So? What's the damage?" Ash asks the second I get into the camaro.

"He's a hunter. I found the cameras..you.."

"I killed him, didn't I?" she asks.

"No, he's going to be okay. The ambulances are on their way now" I say, pulling out. We need to be gone before they get here.

"What else?"

"Doesn't matter" I say.

"Derek. Tell me" Ash demands. I sigh.

"You broke in and stabbed him" I tell her. Her face falls. So does any traces of her smile. Damn. "He didn't see your face though, it was too dark. By the looks of things..you left, assuming he'd bleed out. But he didn't, he's gonna be fine, I promise" I assure her.

"And the cameras?" she asks, finding no comfort in my reassurance that he'll live.

"I took care of them" I tell her.

"You shouldn't have done that" she says.

"Don't say that" I warn her. We're quiet after that, it's not a comfortable silence either.

..

We're back at the hotel, Ash goes back to brooding on the bed.

"Okay, we get a couple hours sleep then hit the road" I say. She doesn't respond, staring at the ground. "Look, I get you think this is bad but that guy is gonna be fine" I say, going to stand in front of her. "Ash, say something!"

"Just sleep then leave?" she asks, looking up at me. I nod. "I tried to murder someone-"

"But you didn't"

"But I could have" she says.

"Maybe it was a shapeshifter" I suggest.

"You know it wasn't. Tell me, was there any eye flare or distortion on the cameras?" she asks me.

"It doesn't matter, alright?! It might have been you but it wasn't you you" I say.

"I think it was me. And I think i'll do it again" she says.

"Ashlee, stop talking, go to sleep" I order. I don't want to hear her talking like this.

"You promised my Dad you'd take care of me" she says.

"And I am, go to sleep" I say, walking away from her.

"Are you?" she asks me. I turn back to her and she's holding a gun in her hand. "Do it, keep your promise" she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Take care of me" she says, holding the gun out to me. "Here, take it" she says, nodding to it. "I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you" she says. I storm over and take it from her, slamming it down on the table beside us. I wish it didn't but it does make her flinch.

"You won't. Whatever happened, happened. It's over" I say angerily. I'm not doing _that_.

"You don't know if that's true" she says. She picks the gun off the table again. "Do it. Or I will" she says, eyes filling with tears. I shake my head.

"There'll be a way to make sure you don't hurt anyone" I say.

"Yeah, there is. Right here" she says, holding the gun out to me. "Do it" she pushes. When I don't take it, she grabs my hand and makes me take it. "Please Derek. I don't want to be a killer, _please_ , please do this for me" she begs me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't. I'd rather die" I say, throwing the gun onto the bed. I walk past Ash, going for the bathroom, sniffing back tears. How could she ask me to do that? I could never hurt her let alone do..that. I care about her too much to even consider it as a possibility.

"No, you'll live" she says. I turn back around as she toys with the guy in her hand. "You'll live to regret this" she says. A pain flares up my head and then everything's black.

..

 **Jo's p.o.v**

"We're closed" I tell whoever walks in.

"Hey Jo" I spin around towards the voice.

"How did you find me?" I ask Ashlee.

"Don't worry, I just came to apologise" she says, walking over. "Sit and have a beer with me? Please Jo?" she asks softly. I nod cautiously. She sits down at a cleared table. I grab 2 beers and bring them over, handing her one. I watch her closely. Why would she come find me? We're working through our little 'fight' slowly. Mom and Ashlee are okay, me nad her just need a little more time. So why's she here? "I wanted to say i'm sorry for that day. For the whole bait thing, for you getting taken, for my Dad..i'm sorry" she says. I just listen, not knowing what to say. "We shouldn't have used you like bait like we did..put you in danger"

"Speaking of 'we', where's Derek? I thought the two of you stuck close, went everywhere together" I say.

"Derek couldn't make it" Ashlee tells me. Strangely vague.

"So why'd you come apologise Ashlee? I thought we were going to give each other some time. Last time we talked, you kicked me in the face" I remind her.

"Because I am sorry. I don't want to fight, I want us to work through this, be okay again. What happened with my Dad, that's my Dad. Not me" she tells me.

"What about your family? Derek? Sam? Dean?" I ask.

"Derek's not family, you know that" she says. I have to admit, that was cold. I know they're not family family, I mean anyone could see the attraction they have for each other, but he's still family to her. It's just a weird thing for her to say. "And Sam, he's not Dad. Dean, well he's..oh. I forgot. You like him, don't you?" she asks, grinning.

"No, maybe you had a few already on your way over" I scoff uncomfortably.

"He likes you Jo, but not how you like him" she tells me. I squeeze my fist at my side. "You're like a little girl to him. You're like me to him. You're another little sister. Romance? You gotta know that's never gonna happen. How stupid can you be?" she asks harshly. I don't even think about it, I just swing. Ashlee catches my fist, laughing.

"Ashlee, let me go!" I yell.

"It didn't have to be this way Jo" she whispers, pouting at me. She then grins wickedly and slams my head into the table, knocking me out.

..

I wake up, head heavy and sore. Ashlee is finishing up tying up my wrists.

"Who are you?! You're not Ashlee" I demand. She pulls up a bar stool and sits in front of me.

"Sure I am" she smiles. "Well, I am now" she grins, flashing black eyes at me.

"Get out of her!" I yell at the demon. I knew she seemed off. Especially because Derek wouldn't let her come all the way out here alone. Those two are joint at the hip.

"You know what's sad?" the demon asks. "She actually wants you two to be okay again, she misses her surrogant Harvelle family" it mocks. I look away sadly..things have been difficult there but we're trying to work it out. It's just a little harder for the 2 of us. "Damn, this girl carries alot of guilt around too" the demon chuckles.

"Ashlee! Ashlee, are you in there?" I ask, hoping to snap her out of it. The demon laughs.

"Nice try sweetie but little _Ashy Winchester_ is taking a nice long nap. Just leaving me to file through all her thoughts and memories" it tells me. "Do you know about Derek's family?" she asks me.

"Go back to hell" I say. She brings out a long knife, stroking it lightly over my face.

"Try that again" she says softly. "Before I cut you up" she threatens.

"I didn't know his family" I say. "But Dean's told me his story, about the fire, about their family and how they hunted with the Winchesters"

"Did you know Ashlee actually blames herself for the fire?" it asks me.

"What?" I ask, suprised. There's no way she could have do anything to help or stop it.

"She thinks if she didn't drag Derek out into those woods, they would have been home. And they could have helped, they could have saved them" the demon laughs. "Sad, isn't it?"

"Why are you doing this?!" I ask.

"Like Daddy, like daughter. You're bait. Open up" Ashlee shoves a knotted teatowl into my mouth, tying it behind my neck so I can't talk. "Good girl" she smiles. The door bursts open, Derek coming in with his gun raised. The demon forces tears into Ashlee's eyes, now human purple again.

"Ash!" Derek yells. Ashlee brings the knife to my throat.

"I asked you to stop me!" Ashlee yells at him. "I begged you! Now look!"

"Put it down Ash, NOW!" Derek orders.

"I can't fight it! Kill me or I kill her!" Ashlee says. I try to tell Derek the truth, that it's not really Ashlee, but i'm gagged. "You'd be doing us all a favour. Do it Derek. Shoot me!" she stabs the knife beside me head. She walks closer to Derek. "Shoot me!" she demands, Derek flinching a little at the order. Derek's eyes fall to me and back to Ashlee again.

"No, come on Ash. I'll take you away, someone has to be able to help-" Derek tries. It's painfully obvious he has deep feelings for her. That instinct to protect, he cares about her, _alot_.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ashlee says. I see the tears in Derek's eyes as he keeps the gun aimed at her. "Do it" Ashlee pushes him. Derek shakes his head, turning away. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you that scared of losing her that you'd let Jo die?" Ashlee says. I hear her slip up, referring to herself as her and not me, if I noticed it then Derek would have too. Derek spins around, splashing Ashlee with holy water. Ashlee hisses, crying out in pain as it splashes across her skin.

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!" Derek yells angerily. Ashlee looks up, eyes black. "Get the hell out of her!" he orders. She smirks and quickly takes off, leaping out the window. Derek rushes over and cuts me loose. He doesn't say anything to me, just runs after Ashlee, face set angerily.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

The demon has led me into a junk-crowded warehouse. Every time I get a good aim, Ash leaps away.

"So who the hell are you?" I call out.

"I got alot of names" the demon says.

"You've been in Ash since she disappeared, haven't you?" I ask. It laughs.

"You should have seen your face when she tried to get you to kill her at the hotel. Pathetic" it taunts me.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances" if I keep it talking, I can track it by the direction and volume of her voice then corner her.

"Too easy. Where's the fun in that?" it shrugs. "This was a test. I went for her brothers orginally but something was blocking me out, some anti-possesion spell or something. But, I did want to see if I could push you far enough to waste Ashlee. Should've known you wouldn't have the sack" it says.

"I hope you got your kicks 'cause i'm gonna make sure you pay hell for this" I promise it.

"How? You can't hurt me" it chuckles. "Not without hurting the love of your life here" it says knowingly. Damn. I put my gun away, grabbing out the holy water instead. "You're gonna die Derek. You and her brothers and all those hunters that hunt me and my family. One look at the only daughter of the great Daddy Winchester and they'll let me right in the door" I peek over and see her shadow going outside. I follow, finding noone. I look over the wharf and into the water. I hear a creak and spin around. My collarbone flares up in pain and I fall back into the water. Ash just shot me. That demon bitch inside her is going straight back to hell.

..

 **Bobby's p.o.v**

I get up when there's a knock on my door. I bring my gun, cautiously approaching. I open the door slowly.

"Ash" I smile, opening the door properly.

"Hey Bobby" she grins.

"Where's Derek?" I ask, noticing he's not around.

"Busy with another job somewhere" she says. I keep smiling. Ash doesn't go anywhere without Derek, especially to another job.

"Well, come in. It's been awhile" I say, motioning for her to come in. "What brings you here?" I ask.

"Was hoping we could talk" she says.

"Let me grab us a beer and we'll talk" I offer. She smiles, nodding. I tip a little of the beer out, replacing it with holy water. I bring it back out, handing it to her. I take a sip of my own, motioning for her to sit on the couch. She nods her thanks and sits down. "So, what are we talking about?" I ask her.

"Hunting..hunters" she says vaguely. I watch closely as she takes a swig of her beer. She swallows and instantly starts hissing and coughing, smoke burning out her mouth. Just as I thought. "What did you do to me?" she asks, falling to the floor.

"Little holy water in your beer. Ash wouldn't have noticed but then again you're not Ash" I say. "Ash doesn't go anywhere without that brick-wall-built sidekick of her's. Don't try to con a con man" I say, punching her and knocking her unconcious.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

Bobby smacks Ash in the face to wake her up. I cringe a little at the action. It's still her body.

"Bobby and Derek, what a suprise" it says, rolling her eyes. "The new Daddy and the boytoy" it mocks. Bobby looks over at me and I shake my head, telling him it's not true.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" I ask it.

"Careful Derek. You wouldn't want to bruise this pretty face" it smirks.

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Ash" I smirk. Bobby hands me the bucket of holy water and I throw it across her. The demon screams, squirming. It's still hard to watch but I know it's not hurting Ash.

"Feel like talking now?" Bobby asks the demon.

"Ashlee is still my meat puppet. I'll make her bite off her own tounge" it sneers.

"No, you won't be in her long enough" I say. Bobby starts to chant Latin to exorcise the demon. Just as it starts to work it stops working, confusing us. Bobby keeps going though and soon, Ash is laughing loudly.

"Oops" the demon says. "Doesn't seem to be working. See? I've learnt a new tricks" Ash starts chanting in Latin. Bobby and I share a confused look. The fire flares up and the room starts to shake.

"Bobby! What's happening?" I ask, confused. Bobby grabs Ash's arm.

"It's a binding link. It's like a lock. He's locked himself inside of Ash's body" Bobby tells me.

"What the hell do we do?" I ask.

"I don't know" Bobby says. Ash growls up to the ceiling and a crack splits open the devil's trap on the ceiling. Crap.

"There" Ash grins. "That's better" she throws Bobby againist one wall and me into the other side of the room. She breaks the ropes, getting out of the chair. Ash comes over to me. She slams me into the wall, letting me drop to the ground. She grabs me by the collar. "You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell" she says, punching me. "You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um.." she hits me again. I try to push her off me but she's stronger, my shoulder on fire from the bullet wound. Jo stitched it up for me but shit, it still hurts alot. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons" she hits me again and I can feel the blood dripping down my lips from my nose. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear" she sneers, hitting me again. "And you and those Winchester boys, you sent me back there" she grounds out, digging her fingers into the bullet wound. I bite down, pain getting so much worse from the pressure.

"Meg" I say, realising which demon this is.

"Not anymore" she smiles. "Now i'm Ashlee" she says, pressing down harder over the wound. "By the way, I saw your Dad down there, he says ' _Howdy_ '" I grit my teeth. I don't know if thats true. I don't know where my family went. I hope Heaven, i'd say Heaven, they were good people. "All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day. And that I was going to torture you and Sam and Dean. Nice and slow. Like pulling wings off an insect. Who better to do it than their own little sister, and your pathetic excuse for an _everything_?" my jaw ticks angerily. She's not pathetic. She is everything to me and I will make sure Meg pays for this. She shoves my hands away as I attempt to hold her back. "But whatever I do to you is nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, I see it in Ashlee's memories. You couldn't save your family. Ashlee knows you blame yourself for it because she blames herself too" Meg says. What? Ash blames herself for the fire? "And deep, deep down, as much as you attempt to hide it, you know when the time comes, you won't be able to save Ashlee either" she smirks. I pull back a fist, swinging but Meg easily catches it, crushing my fist in her hand. "They'd all have been better off without you" she says. She pulls back her fist to hit me again but Bobby catches it. Ash cries out as he puts a firepoker to her skin, burning and scarring the binding mark on her arm. She screams as the demonic black smoke pours out of her, escaping up the chimney. Ash slumps againist the door. I pull myself to sit up. Bobby and I move to her side. Ash jolts up, panicing, eyes darting around. She grips her arm where Bobby burnt her tightly.

"What the h-hell?" she says, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Ash?" I say. She looks at me, confused. Bobby brings a hand to her back, trying to calm her down. I don't think she knows what's happened, like at all.

"What the hell happened?" she asks. Bobby pulls her into a hug, Ash still clearly confused.

"Good to have you back kid" Bobby smiles.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Bobby tells us hunters are looking for the one responsible for the stabbing of Steve Wandell..the guy I apparently stabbed. Derek ran me through what happened, it just felt like I was asleep. So when I woke up like that at Bobby's, I was confused and a little scared.

"He's still kicking so they might leave it alone" Bobby tells me.

"It's okay, I took take of all the cameras and Steve said he didn't see who it was, just knew his attacker was female" Derek says.

"Good. Keep it that way" Bobby says. "Noone else needs to know what happened. Not even Sam and Dean" Bobby tells us.

"What about Jo?" I ask nervously.

"She knows it wasn't you. She's not gonna say anything" Derek assures me. I nod, looking down and biting my bottom lip.

"Hey" Bobby says. "What's wrong?" he asks. I look up at him, wiping my eyes.

"Nothing" I smile.

"You're a shitty liar" Derek and Bobby say at the same time.

"I am not, you two are just better" I say, making them grin. "It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"I'll grab us all a beer" Bobby says, walking away. He makes a subtle hand gesture to Derek for him to ask me what's wrong.

"What's really wrong?" sure enough, Derek asked.

"Bobby isn't very subtle in his old age you know" I grin.

"He's just worried, so am I" Derek says, looking at me expectantly.

"This" I say, touching his shoulder where I was told I shot him. "And this" I say, touching his swollen cheek lightly. He looks me in the eye, eyebrows furrowed a little in concern. "Me hurting you, that's what's wrong" I say.

"Well it shouldn't be. 'Cause i'm perfectly fine. A few bumps and cuts but i'm fine" he assures me. I try to smile and brush it off but I still feel bad. "Would kissing them make you feel better?" Derek grins. "Cause i'm pretty sure you cut my lip a little too" he teases.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I glare playfully. He puckers his lips jokingly at me. "Careful, I might do it" I tease, making kissy faces back to him.

"How about you quit whinin' Romeo?" Bobby says, coming back into the room. I laugh, I call him Romeo sometimes too, when he's being sweet or cute. He hands us a beer and a small metal charm each.

"What're these?" I ask.

"Anti-possession charms. Stop demons from getting back up in you" Bobby says. "Your brothers have their's tattooed on their chests"

"That sounded vaguely dirty" I smirk, both males giving me unimpressed glares. "But thanks" I smile. "I don't think I like having girls inside of me" I say with a grin.

"Ash" Bobby says. "Don't be disgusting" he glares half-heartedly.

"Thanks again Bobby" I grin sweetly, then older man rolling his eyes fondly. I go over and fall onto the couch with my beer, closing my eyes. I think all that explaining and being possessed has tired me out.

"Since when has Ash been so relaxed?" I hear Bobby ask Derek quietly.

"Never" he chuckles lightly. "She's just tired, she'll be back to high-strung Ash tomorrow"

"I gotta say, i've missed high-strung Ash" Bobby says.

"So have I. She was missing for a week, kind of scared me..you know?" Derek says.

"When people you love go missing, it can be scary" Bobby says purposefully. I don't think they realise i'm awake and can hear them talking about me.

"Yeah" Derek says awkwardly. Then it's quiet and I feel myself falling asleep.

"I'm going to bed. Take the other couch" Bobby says to Derek. "Goodnight idjits"

"Night Bobby" Derek chuckles. It's quiet, lights being turned off. Just as i'm about slip to sleep, my beer moves suddenly. I snap awake. "Hey, it's okay. You were about to spill it" Derek chuckles, putting it on the table. "Here" he brings a blanket over me and I cuddle into it. "I'm glad you're back and you're okay" Derek says, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Me too. Sorry I shot you..and beat you" I apologise.

"It's forgotten" Derek smiles. I lean forward and kiss his bruised cheek as he's close enough. He smiles softly and gets up, moving to the couch across from me. We're at Bobby's so we can't share, Bobby'd get the wrong idea. Then Sam and Dean would come down on us and argh. We can survive one night. I guess. I bury myself in the warm blanket, closing my eyes again. What a day, hell, what a week. Even if I don't remember it.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	25. 9x05 Dog Dean Afternoon

**Here's another episode jump because I really like this episode in these earlier chapters :) Shout out to;**

 **TheMorbidGal-Thanks you :3 I'm really happy you feel that way because I do try :)**

 **Bree-I have the same crude humor as well XD**

 **Tesla424-Thanks! I really liked writing the beginning, having them both in a panic :)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 _Dog Dean Afternoon 9x05_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Where is it?" Derek asks. I put the empty glass down on the table. "No..you didn't"

"Yeah, I did" I grin. "I want to do some stuff as well" Derek demanded he be the one to drink the 'communicate with dogs' drink because apparently i'm not healthy enough to risk it.

"You're sick, I know you are" Derek says.

"I'm not sick" I deny with a sneeze. Derek raises an eyebrow. "So i've got the flu, who cares?"

"I care" Derek says.

"Aw Der" I coo. He glares at me. "As cute as you concern for my well-being is, you should know me well enough to know that i'm not going to sit back and let you do this by yourself" I say. Derek sighs and nods. "Now, let me try out this spell"

..

"Well that didn't work" I sigh. I drank a glass of disgusting brown goo for nothing.

"Here, eat" Derek says, pulling burgers from a plastic bag. "Maybe you'll feel a little better"

"I'm fine" I brush it off. "Thanks though" I say. We eat in relative silence, only the radio plays.

"Change the station" a voice says, leaving no room for arguement.

"You change it asshat" I say.

"What?" Derek asks. I look up at him and he looks confused.

"I said, change the station" my eyes widen. Derek didn't say that.

"Ash?"

"Shut up, it's working!" I hush him. I turn to the dog. "Say something"

"Change the station. You call this classic rock? Brian Johnson is a punk" the dog says.

"Brian Johnson isn't a punk!" I object. "He is ACDC, bitch"

"Why are you arguing with a dog about ACDC?" Derek asks.

"I'm just messing with you kid" the dog chuckles. I look up at Derek.

"You're seeing this right? I'm talking to a dog"

"Yes, I see it. I hear you..I don't hear him" Derek sighs.

"Hey, what were you trying to tell us about that cowboy hat at the vets?" I ask the dog. The dog tells us the same guy killed both victims. Derek throws his wrapper away. I pick it up and put it back on the table in front of him.

"I don't want this?" Derek says. He throws it away again and I grab it again, bringing it back to him. "Ash? What are you doing?" I find myself scratching behind my ear.

"I don't know" I say, confused myself. The dog starts laughing. He's about to say something when we hear someone outside. The dog goes off, barking. I start yelling at the mailman from the window. "Hey! You! You! Hey! Hey! You!" I yell. I growl.

"Uh..Ash?"

"Hmm?" I say, sitting back down.

"I think the spell worked, you know, a little too well" Derek tells me.

"What?"

"I think you might be a dog" Derek says. I scratch behind my ear again before glaring at him.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" I ask him.

"Dog, bitch, which ever you prefer" he grins. I kick his leg under the table. "Look, you're scratching, barking at the mailman, you're playing fetch" Derek explains, throwing the wrapper away again. I feel the incredible urge to go get it. Dammit. I sneeze again. "Bed" Derek says.

"No" I whine.

"Ash. Bed. Now" he says. I growl a little. Is he ordering me around like a dog? I think he is. "Don't growl at me"

"I don't wanna get in bed" I say, eyes narrowing and watching him as he gets up.

"You're getting in bed and getting some rest" he tells me.

"Is that right?" I challenge. I shouldn't have because in a split second, he's lifting me up. "Dammit Derek!" I yelp. He drags me into bed and gets in with me.

"Sleep" he says, holding me so I can't run off.

"Derek!" I whine, struggling againist him.

"Ash, sleep" he says, eyes closed. I stop struggling, relaxing my body. I don't think i'm getting out of his kung-fu grip anyway.

"Fine" I huff, making Derek smile at the victory. I know i'm sick but I want to help. I sigh and snuggle closer to him, curling up and burying my face into his chest. Damn..I am tired.

..

I sit on the bed, looking down at the dog. We were both woken up by Derek's phone. The dog actually jumped up on the end of the bed and slept too. Derek gets off the phone, he tells me the spell has side effects.

"Like?" I ask.

"When you do this, connect with an animal like that..it's possible to start displaying some of it's behaviour" he tells me. I look back at the dog.

"Don't look at me, it ain't my fault" the dog says. I ask Derek how long it'll last but he doesn't know. I pick up a bar of chocolate and take a bite. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you"

"What?" I ask, letting the chocolate fall from my mouth.

"Chocolate? Seriously?" he chuckles. Dammit. I pout, looking over at Derek. I love chocolate.

"Sorry Ash..dogs can't have chocolate" Derek shrugs.

"I hate this" I say emotionally, throwing it away from me like a child having a tantrum. I'm 3 seconds away from having one myself.

..

I walk the dog, Colonel, to the car on a leash. He asks where we're going and gives me some snark.

"One more comment like that out of you and i'm going to have your nuts clipped" I say. Derek turns to me with wide eyes. "The dog, idiot" We reach the car and a pigeon craps on the windshield. "Dick move pigeon" I say.

"Screw you!" it sneers. I grab Derek's arm.

"What?" he asks.

"Derek..I can hear the pigeon too" I say in shock.

"What?!" Derek asks.

"Animals have a universal language" Colonel tells me.

"And i'm only getting started. Hope Derek likes his ride in white" the pigeon chuckles.

"What's it saying?" Derek ask me.

"It's being a douchebag!"I snap at the pigeon.

"Who you calling douchebag, douchebag?!" the pigeon says.

"Shut your mouth you winged rat!" I yell at the pigeon.

"Ash, calm down, get in the car" Derek says, nodding to a few people watching us. I move to get in the car but the pigeon's voice stops me.

"That's right Sally Sunshine, go cry to your boyfriend" pigeon taunts.

"Oh that's it you son of a bitch!" I threaten, pulling my gun out and pointing it up at the pigeon. Derek quickly grabs my arm that's got the gun, bringing it down.

"Ash, get in the car" he orders in a hushed whisper, looking nervously at the bystanders.

"But he said-" I try.

"Ash, car" Derek says. I huff and get into the car. Derek smiles politely at the people around us, waving to tell them everything's okay. We drive off, mine and Colonel's heads out the window.

..

I move to get Colonel out of the car.

"It's best to leave him in the car" Derek says.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "You think we like that?"

"We?" Derek asks, confused.

"A little air through the window isn't enough. You try being covered in fur and sitting in a hot car. No, not happening, he's coming in" I tell Derek.

"Respect" Colonel says. I reach in and pat his head before letting him out. Colonel starts drooling over another dog and I have to pull him inside.

..

I talk to the other dogs about what they saw when cowboy hat man came. I thank the she-dog and close her cage. As I walk through the hall, all the dogs call out. It's heartbreaking. One dog tells us he saw everything. But of course, he'll only talk if Derek uses his 'strong hands' to scratch his belly. I chuckle as Derek holds the small dog, scratching it's stomach as requested. The dog talks, tells me what he saw. He tells me the cowboy ate a cat. Dude, gross. He also tells me that the sack he stole the cats in, it had the name of a french resturant on it, one close-by.

"No dogs allowed" Colonel says.

"Looks like you're going into this by yourself" I say to Derek.

"Why?" he asks, putting the dog back in it's cage.

"The Colonel said it's no dogs allowed" I say. Derek gives me a 'are you stupid?' look.

"If we teamed up, we could take him" Colonel jokes and I smirk.

"You're not a dog" Derek sighs.

"You said-"

"You're not a dog" he cuts me off. We leave but I walk back in, letting all the dogs out of their cages.

"I didn't peg you for a softie" Colonel says.

"That's because i'm not" I grin, happily watching all the dogs run free.

"Yeah, sure you're not" Colonel says, rolling his eyes.

..

Turns out the resturant isn't closed till late. That's when we'll go in and ambush the guy. But for now..i'm curled up..on Derek's lap.

"You know this is beyond weird, right?" Derek asks.

"Just keep scratching" I tell him. Derek sighs and keeps scratching between my shoulder blades. A doopy smile comes to my face, my eyes closing halfway at the relaxing feeling. "Lay down" I say.

"What? Why?" Derek asks. I let out small growl, guiding him to lay down. I curl up as close to him as I can, my face buried againist his chest. Dog's a man's best friend, man's a dog's best friend, my best friend is Derek. Go figure.

"You smell good" I mumble againist him. My senses are heightened and he does smell pretty good. I move my face and bury it into his neck, sniffing. Normally, this would be friggin' weird but it feels right while i'm like this. Derek chuckles and his chest rumbles with it.

"You're so weird" he says.

"But you love me" I smirk.

"Sure I do" he says sarcastically.

"Asshole.." I trail off when Derek starts stroking my hair. That feels nice.

"You were saying?" he asks.

"Mmm" I say, leaning into his hand.

"You two are disgusting" Colonel says from his spot, guarding the door. I ignore him, relaxing under Derek's touch. "God, just tell the guy you're into him" Colonel says. I send him a small growl. "I wish I could talk so I could tell him you like him" Colonel says. I growl louder, the dog returning it playfully.

..

My eyes snap open when I hear a whistle. I jolt up. I look and find Derek smirking, fingers in his mouth.

"You dick" I mutter. He did one of those loud whistles and me being part dog..put me on alert, made me want to run to him.

"Come on, we gotta go" he nods to the camaro. I nod and get up.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

We go looking for the chef after kicking his staff out. I feel something hit the back of my head, hard. I've blacked out before I even hit the floor.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I follow Derek's scent to find the chef sharpening knives. Derek's on the floor, unconcious. He sniffs the air. "Why does it smell like dog in here?" he turns and sees me. "That smell's coming from you" I shoot at him but he easily dodges it, throwing a meat cleever my way. We fight but he gets the upper hand, tying me up with a toaster cord.

"What did you do to Derek?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he says. "Yet" he grins.

"I'm going to kill you" I threaten.

"No, you've got it backwards. I'm going to eat him just for intruding and then kill you you mutt-" I cut him off by head-butting him. Wait..what's that smell? He goes to attack me.

"You're sick" I realise. He stops. "You have cancer" He tells me how he's too far gone to be saved by medicine so he found another way. Eating animals to gain there power. But he's combining animals now to make him stronger.

"So dog girl, what do I need to eat to take you down?" he asks. I watch him go into a cooler. Oh god. He pulls out a wolf heart. "Dog againist..sort of dog" he says. He takes the heart out and starts chanting something. I rub the cord againist the pole, breaking it. I take the knife from the wall and swing at Chef Leo. He smacks it out of my hand and looks up at me. His teeth aren't teeth, they're long, sharp k-nines. Crap. I turn and run and he chases after me. He corners me outside. "Sorry, wolf triumphs dog"

"Maybe, but not a whole pack" I smirk. I whistle out to the dogs I let free. They all come running, tearing at the man who murdered so many innocent animals. I rush back inside to where Derek's still on the floor. There's a puddle of blood under his head. He was hit with something, hard. "Der, wake up" I say, slapping his cheek softly. He doesn't respond. "Hey, wake up" I say firmer, shaking him. "Derek? Derek!" I shake him roughly. "Don't make me lick your damn face" I say and he stirs. Thank god. I breath a sigh of relief. He looks up at me and I smile down at him.

"What happened?" he asks. I help him sit up.

"It's okay, he's dead"

"You killed him?"

"Yeah..well I had a little help" I smirk.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle" I say.

"Your wrists" he says, holding my wrists in his hands. They're a little raw from me pulling againist the cord. "What did he do?" Derek asks, looking up at me in concern.

"He just tied me up but i'm okay now, promise"

"Okay" he nods.

"Are you okay? Your head's bleeding" I say.

"It's nothing" he brushes it off. "Help me up?" I roll my eyes and help him to his feet.

..

I scruff Colonel's head. He's being adopted out to the vegan, animal lovers that own the little cafe on the corner.

"I'm gonna miss you" I say.

"You too kid" he licks my cheek. "Oh, one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you were curling up with Derek? Nice and cosy?" he asks me in a teasing tone. I glance nervously at Derek even though I know he can't hear Colonel like I can.

"Yeah"

"It's not because he's your best friend or man's dog's best friend or even because you _like_ him. It's more than that, it's because you're in l-" his talking dies out and Colonel's barking again.

"No, wait. It's because of what?" I ask him. But all I hear is barking. God dammit.

..

..

 **;) That episode's up next, the one where Derek's attacked by the dijnn and you get some Derek x Ash action because it's an alternate universe! Favourite, follow and review!**


	26. 2x20 What Is And What Should Never Be

**Full credit to the original song writers and performers for the songs used! Light smut, just a head's up! Shout out to;**

 **Tesla424-I loved that episode too! Dean could totally be a dog :P**

 **Bree-Yay! I know, my teasing is just..argh. But hold strong, every chapter is a step closer to the real thing :)**

 _What Is And What Should Never Be 2x20_

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"It'll be fine, I can go alone" I tell Ash over the phone.

"Fine" she sighs. "Don't be an idiot and don't get yourself killed" she warns me.

"Yes Mum" I tease.

"Call me later?"

"Course. Do something normal..sleep or eat or..I don't know what girls usually do"

"I'm sure i'll find something to do" she chuckles.

"Okay, bye Ash"

"Bye Der" I hang up as I pull up outside the abandoned warehouse. I carefully make my way inside. It's quiet..too quiet. I'm thrown againist a wall. I spin and find a man. He holds me againist the wall, bringing his hand up.

"Djinn" I realise. The heavily tattooed skin. The blue eyes, blue energy around it's hands. I try to fight but it lays it's hand on my head.

..

I jolt up in bed. Was that a dream? I look around..wait. Where am I? Something stirs beside me. Oh my god.

"Derek?" my eyes widen at the girl in the bed with me. "What's wrong?" Ash asks, sitting up. Oh. She's naked. Wow..okay. Naked. Uh..just.. _wow_.

"Uh.." I jump out of the bed, in only boxers. "I..did we..?" what the hell's going on?

"Did we what?" she asks, looking at me in confusion.

"I'm going to get some air" I say, backing up.

"Do what you have too" she yawns, laying back down. "But hurry, i'm cold" well..that's what being naked will do to a person. I find my shirt and pants on the floor, pulling them on. I close the room door behind me. Okay, what the actual hell? Sure, we share a bed sometimes but never like that. What happened yesturday? I see mail on the table. I walk through the unknown apartment and start looking at the envelopes.

"Lawerance?" I ask myself. It says Lawerance Kansas on our mail. I look at the photos in frames on the shelf. They're of me and Ash. We look happy..we look like a couple. Okay. Seriously. What's going on? I pick up another frame, looking down at it. I drop it the second I see who's in the picture. I run out the door, get in the camaro and drive to a familiar house.

..

"Derek?" Mary Winchester answers the door. My eyes widen. Ashlee's mother..she's alive? "Are you okay?"

"I.."

"Ash just called, she said you ran out" Mary says, sounding worried.

"Yeah..I just..I wanted to see you and John" I say.

"Derek..the stroke" Mary says, eyes narrowing. She looks more worried than before.

"Oh. Yes..i'm sorry" I say. Ashlee's mother is still alive but her father isn't. That couldn't mean.. "Have you.." I clear my throat. "Have you talked to-to Mum lately?" I ask her.

"Just yesturday" Mary tells me. I feel my heart start to beat rapidly. "She'll be here tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Mum's coming here? Tomorrow?" I ask in shock.

"Your whole family is, Ashlee's brothers as well" she tells me. "Derek..are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect" I say, smiling properly at her.

"I'm going to call Ash to come get you, okay?"

"Okay" I nod. She gets up and I catch her arm. "Thank you"

..

Okay, this is completely messed up and wrong but..i'm happy. We're all out at dinner. Me, Ash, Mary, Sam, Dean, Jess, Carmen, Mum, Dad, Cora, Laura and Peter. Something's wrong, I know it, but i'm not giving up this moment for anything. We all say goodnight to Mary, it was her birthday. I've never seen Ash so happy. She's laughing and kissing her Mum goodbye. It's like nothing was ever wrong. And the camaro, there's no hunting equipment in it. We're not hunters, noone's brought it up. Things are very, very wrong, very different. But this..being here with my family, with the Winchesters, seeing Ash so happy with her Mum and brothers she hardly ever gets to see as they're hunters too..well not in this 'world', i'm not doing anything to stop this anytime soon.

"Hey, keep looking out for her" Dean says, clapping me on the shoulder and nodding to his little sister. I pull her closer to me.

"I will" I assure him. The two brothers leave with their girlfriends. If real life Dean and Sam knew I was dating Ash, which i'm not in the real world, but if they even knew I had thought about it, which I have, I would not be standing on two legs. Certainly not a _third leg_..

"It was so good to see you Derek" Mum says, hugging me.

"I love you so much" I tell her, hugging her tightly. She pulls back, a little confused but smiles anyway.

"I love you too Der" she says, holding my cheek. One by one, I say goodbye to my family. In the 'real' world, noone but Cora still lives. Peter's somewhere but we don't talk. This is so hard to do but so hard to not do. I know I should find a way to put things back to normal but..I can't make myself do it. My family's happy, they're alive for christ's sake! Ashlee's Mum is alive, her brothers are actually here. And she's happy. Ash is happy. For the first time in a long time, we're both back with our families..we're both happy. And we're together. Happily together.

..

I look up and Ash hands me a beer. I take it with a smile. She plops down beside me, leaning againist my shoulder. I cautiously bring an arm around her, pulling her closer. And this..me doing this, acting like I am really her boyfriend, this is wrong too. But it feels too right to stop myself from doing it. She turns to me and much to my suprise, kisses me. Right on the lips. When I don't kiss her back, she pulls back.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I look into her eyes.

"I'm perfect" I grin, pulling her back to my lips and kissing her like i've always wanted too.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it" she grins againist my lips before kissing me again. Both of us bring in tounge. She pulls me over her and grins up at me. Her hands come to the hem of my shirt and I let her pull it off over my head. Hands start to move, feeling and groping and I should really stop this. I really should. So why haven't I? Maybe it's because her skin feels amazing under my hands, smooth, soft. Maybe it's because her hands are running along my torso and down the front of my jeans and that feels really good as well. Maybe it's because she's moaning and I never thought i'd be the one to make her do that. Her robe's open and she doesn't have anything on underneth but lace underwear. My mouth is practically glued to her exposed bust. With every nibble, lick and suck, she lets out a noise that drives me crazy. No, I should stop this. This isn't fair. If she found out I was doing this to her in this world, she wouldn't be happy. At all. I'm not like James. I'm not taking advantage of her like this. As soon as her hands move inside my boxers to make contact with flesh, I pull away from her. "Derek?"

"No..stop" I say, standing up.

"I'm sorry" she says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Derek, what's wrong?"

"You're not real, this isn't real" I say.

"Derek-"

"No!" I raise my voice. "This isn't real" I say. I squeeze my eyes shut. I need to wake the hell up. This isn't real. This reality will never be.

"Derek" I hear my Mum call out. I open my eyes. I'm in the same abandoned warehouse as I was attacked in, my family, Ashlee's family, they're all here, all surrounding me. There's only one way I can wake up. I pull out a knife, bringing it to my heart. If you die in a dream, you wake up..i'm certain. 90% sure..pretty sure. "Put the knife down baby" Mum says softly.

"You're not real. You..you're dead" I say sadly.

"Derek, my boy. Stay here, with us. Put the knife down son" Dad says.

"I..I can't do that. I can't leave Ashlee on her own" I say.

"I won't be on my own" she says, walking to stand in front of me. She brings a hand to my cheek, smiling up at me. I don't meet her eyes. "You can stay here with me. With all of us. We can be happy"

"No..this isn't right" I say.

"I love you Derek" Ash says.

"No you don't, not really"

"But here, I do. Here, we can start a family" she says, caressing my cheek. Start a..family? I barely have any family left..but here, here they all are. Here, Ash wants to make it bigger, she wants to start a family..with me.

"No" I say, stepping away so her hand falls away from me. No, she told me she never wants kids. No, she doesn't love me. No, this is wrong.

"You said you'd look after her" Dean says. I shake my head.

"I will, when I get back to her" I say, bringing the knife up again.

"You'll never have this" Ash says. I look back over at her. "Me and you, it will never happen, not out there. Everyday, when you wake up next to her, when you see her cry or get angry and you want so badly to tell her you'll always be her shoulder to cry on..but you'll never tell her how you really feel. You'll never admit it to her. You'll never tell her you're in love with her, you'll never tell her that you've always been in love with her. You'll watch as she meets other men, as she sleeps with people like James and she finds guys who can give her something close to what she really wants. You"

"Shut up" I ground out. This is definitely not Ashlee.

"And up there, she'll never tell you how she feels either" 'Ash' says. I look at her properly now. "Now i've got your attention" she smirks. "She feels the same way about you, she always has. She's too scared to tell you though. It's always been you. Always. No amount of sex or promises from other people could ever take her mind off of you"

"Don't" I warn her.

"She's just as in love with you as you are with her. In fact, I don't even think you two realise that you're in love with each other yet. Because that's what it is, it is love. It's not simple, 'I care about you' feelings. She's better at hiding them too" Ash smiles. I know I care about Ash ut..love? I don't know if..I don't know. "She's better at pretending she doesn't care when other girls look at you. But then again, you never make a move on those girls, I wonder why? Maybe it's because a part of you is hoping that she'll be the one you roll around the sheets with. How am I doing so far?" she grins. I glare at her. How the hell does she know all this?

"Come on baby brother, stay with us, stay with me" Laura says. It hurts to look at her, to look at any of them. I want so badly to stay. To have something real with Ash, to give up hunting and have my families back. But..I can't.

"I love you all" I sigh sadly. "I'm sorry" before any of them can stop me, I pierce the knife into myself.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Derek!" I yell, shaking him. He's strung up, barely concious. "Derek, wake up" I plead, eyes welling with tears. His eyes slowly open and he takes a breath. Tears slip down my face and I bring my hands to his face. "I thought I lost you" holy crap. That was close. I really thought he was gone this time. I couldn't handle losing him.

"You almost did" he says. "But I wouldn't leave you by yourself" he smiles best he can. I start untying him, unhooking him. "Ash!" I spin and come face to face with the Dijnn that did this to him. I kick out at it. It quickly finds it's bearings and throws me down on metal stairs. It's hand glows blue as it brings it over me. I struggle under it but it's too strong. Something stabs through it's neck. I look up and Derek's holding it. He pulls the knife out, throwing the now dead Dijnn off of me. He helps me up and hugs me tightly. I hug him back just as tight. "Let's get the hell out of here" he says.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"I thought it was supposed to be some perfect fantasy?" Ash asks, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"It was" I sigh. "It started with a wish. I wished for my family to be alive. Your family too. They never died, we never started hunting. We.." I trail off. She doesn't need to know about us in that world.

"We what?" she asks when I don't continue.

"We were happy" I decide to say.

"I'm glad you pulled yourself out. Most people wouldn't have had that will power" Ashlee says. "I wouldn't have had the will power" she says quietly.

"Everything was perfect, you know? We had our families. I had my sisters, Peter, my Mum and Dad. You had your Mum and your brothers..I just wish..I don't know what I wish" I say.

"Derek..that wasn't real" she tells me.

"I know" I say. "But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad" I tell her. She reaches over with her spare hand and squeezes my hand. "We've lost so much..we've sacrificed so much"

"People are alive because of you" Ash says. The people we'd saved were starting to die. The timeline in that world was warped so much that because we didn't hunt, all those innocent people we saved died. "Yeah, it's not fair and yeah, it hurts like hell but it's worth it" she tells me.

"I know" I say, squeezing her hand back.

"Besides, we have each other. We've got Sam and Dean and Bobby. We've got Cora. We're okay, we'll always be okay" she says softly. I nod in agreement, she's right. She reaches over and turns the radio on. I reach over to change it to the CD. She smacks my hand away with the one she's still got around my other hand. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" she reminds me. I glare at her half heartedly but leave her to the music. I groan at the song she leaves on.

 _Blessed is the man who has a woman at his side_

 _This for you I write, never do me wrong_

 _If you're ever missing me just listen to this song_

 _And you know, we lay together when the sun goes down_

 _And I know, we'll be together when it comes back 'round_

 _There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world_

 _And it don't matter if the road gets rough, if me rich or poor_

 _She stay down with me if me go to war-_

I change the song. I hate that song. It pisses me off how much it reminds me of Ashlee.

"Hey!" Ash objects. She moves to change it back but grins when another song she likes comes on. Argh. Maroon 5. I remember when Ash was 15, she went to their concert with Laura. She was giggling when she got home, had hundreds of pictures of that Levine guy on stage. I have to admit..I was jealous. Him and his stupid hair, stupid tattoos, ridiculously high singing voice. And it was even worse because Laura was oogling over the guy too, that was painful to listen to.

 _Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in_

 _I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin_

Ash starts to sing along, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"It makes you burn to learn i'm with another man" she sings the girl part. I think back to James. As soon as she told me she'd slept with him..I just felt angry. Maybe it was jealousy. Okay, it was jealousy. It was something else though too. It was obvious she felt bad about doing it. Something to do with how she sounded defeated, like she gave in to him..it made me feel crappy too. I have no idea what these feelings mean, i'm not exactly experienced in the 'feelings department' so i'm having a little trouble. "I wonder if he's half the lover that I am" she sings the guy part as well..well if you can call his singing the guy part. "Now you've gone somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you. But you feel my breath on your neck, can't believe i'm right behind you. 'Cause you keep me coming back for more and I feel a little better than I did before. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind.." she trails off when she realises I was watching and listening to her.

"That was pretty good" I say, enjoying the way her cheeks darken when I do.

"Yeah right" she scoffs.

"Can I have control of my own radio now?" I ask her.

"Sure" she says with an eyeroll but a smile as well. I change it to a CD. We both smile when Motorhead drifts through the speakers. Ah..that's much better. "I'm glad you're okay" Ash says to me.

"So am I" I say. We share a smile and I want to tell her what I really saw between us. What I really feel. No, i'm not thinking of telling her i'm in love with her because..I don't know if that's true. But I know I do care about her, more than I show. But I don't say anything. That dream, whatever it was..what it said about Ash being in love with me, that can't be true, right? It was toying with me, trying to get me to stay, that's all.

"Hey, Derek" she says, squeezing my hand she still has interlocked with hers. I look up at her. "You're okay, right?" she asks me.

"Yeah, i'm good" I say, smiling at her. She smiles back and turns back to the road. Weither I wanted to stay in that world or not..this, right now, being with her like this, this is enough. As long as she's by my side, as long as we're still together.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review! Season finale next! I really like that episode too and I had fun writing it so I hope you like next chapter!**


	27. 2x22 All Hell Breaks Loose : Part Two

**It's going to be a late update tomorrow, closer to lunchtime depending on where you live! But you'll still get an update, promise! Shout out to;**

 **Tesla424-He knows he likes her :D**

 **TheMorbidGal-He'll be manning up soon :)**

 **Bree-Soon, give it a little more than a week :)**

 **Susana-Of course, right? They're hopeless! But hang in there :)**

 **I like this season finale! In the beginning, you get a little re-cap from the episode between this chapter and last (2x21) as I took my own twist on what happened :) Hope you enjoy!**

 _All Hell Breaks Loose : Part Two 2x22_

 **Derek's p.o.v**

 _"Dean" Sam says, holding his arm as he walks over to us. We see a guy walking up behind him._

 _"Sam! Look out!" Dean yells, the guy has a knife. He stabs Sam in the spine, ripping the knife out and running. "NOOO!" Dean catches him before he falls. Bobby drops down beside the pair. "Let me look at you" Dean says through tears, holding Sam up. I turn around and I can't see Ash._

 _"Ash!" I yell. I see her chasing after the guy that just stabbed her brother. I start running after her._

 _"Derek!" Bobby yells._

 _"Ash went after him, alone!" I tell them. I follow them into the woods. "Ash!" I call out._

 _"D-Derek" I hear her say weakly. I rush towards the voice._

 _"No, no, no" I say, dropping down beside her when I find her. That son of a bitch. He's stabbed Ash as well, right under her ribs. She's breathing quickly, winded, her lung's been punctured. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down" I coax her softly, bring my hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding._

 _"D-Der..I can't..promise me y-you'll be c-careful okay?" she manages to say, blood covering her lips._

 _"Shhh, don't say that" I say, eyes filling with tears. That's a goodbye. She's not allowed to say goodbye, she's not leaving me. She's pale, there's just so much blood. Her eyes flutter shut, the quick breathing stopping abruptly. "Ash?" I say. "Ash?" I try again. I panic, searching for a pulse. There's none. No, no, no, no. "BOBBY! DEAN!" I yell urgently._

"Hey" I jolt out of the memory, Bobby's hand on my shoulder. "Brought back some food" he says.

"I'm fine" I say. I look over and Dean's still sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his brother and sister's bodies. Lifeless. Pale. _Dead_. Bobby walks away, trying to coax Dean into eating.

"I hate to bring this up..really I do. But don't you think maybe it's time.." Bobby says. I get up, leaving Ash's side to stand in the kitchen with the two males. Bobby looks over at me. "We bury them?" he finishes.

"No" I say.

"We could maybe.." Bobby sighs.

"What? Torch their corpses?" Dean asks, a little anger in his voice. "No, not yet"

"I want you to come with me, both of you" Bobby says.

"I'm not going anywhere" I say. Bobby sighs and looks to Dean.

"Dean, please" Bobby pleads. Dean ignores him. "Dean!"

"Would you cut me some slack?" Dean asks him, glaring up at the older man.

"I just don't think you two should be alone, that's all" Bobby says. "I gotta admit, I could use the help" I scoff in disbelief. "Something big is going down" Bobby says to me. "End-of-the-world big-"

"Then let it end!" I snap at Bobby.

"You don't mean that" Bobby says.

"You don't think so?" Dean says, standing up angerily and getting in Bobby's face. "You don't think we've given enough? You don't think we've paid enough? I'm done with it, all of it. If you know what's good for you, you'd turn around and get the hell out of here" Dean says. Bobby shakes his head. "GO!" Dean barks, shoving Bobby back. "I'm..i'm sorry, i'm sorry, just go" he says quietly.

"You know where i'll be" Bobby sighs, leaving.

..

"You know, when we were little..you both asked so many questions" Dean chuckles sadly, sitting on a chair beside the bed Ash and Sam lay on. I stand on the other side of the room numbly, not sure what the hell I do. It feels like someone just ripped my heart out..my world's been flipped upside down and I don't know what i'm supposed to do about it. "How come we don't have a Mum? Why do we always travel around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I tried to stop you from finding out..I just wanted you to be kids for longer, just a little longer" Dean says, a few stray tears falling. He looks up at me. "You too" he says, making me look at him. I take a deep breath, wiping my eyes. I sit down on the other side of the bed. I look at Ash and..the words, they just come tumbling out.

"I always tried to protect you" I say, Dean's eyes moving to me but he doesn't say anything. "Keep you safe, you know? Your Dad didn't even need to tell me. It was my responsibility, it was my job. It's like I had one job..I had one job..and I screwed it up" I say, a few of my own tears escaping. "And for that i'm sorry" I whisper. I take a shaky, watery breath. "I guess it's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let my Mum down, my Dad, L-Laura..my whole family" I admit. "And now I guess i'm supposed to let you down too..how can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" I let go, I let myself cry. They were both so, so important to me. I can't keep doing this..i've lost too many people. I've had enough, I can't do this anymore. I hear Dean get up. He sits down beside me, wiping a hand down his face. He brings a hand to my shoulder, squeezing. I look at him, seeing he's not bothering to 'play strong' either.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean asks, looking at his siblings. "Sammy..Ash..what am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" he yells angerily. He flies out of his seat, peeling away in the impala. I know what he's doing.

"We're gonna fix this" I tell Ash. "Okay? We'll fix it" now I know what i'm doing too.

..

"I want to make a deal" I say, walking over to where Dean is talking to a cross-road's demon.

"One deal per person sweetie" the lady sneers. She turns back to Dean. "That means you too. So, which will it be? Ashlee or Sam?" she asks.

"I won't choose" Dean says angerily.

"Then no deal" she shrugs.

"5 years if you bring Ash back" I say. The demon smirks, turning to me.

"5? Are you sure you wanna do this?" she asks me. I nod. "Looks like it's your lucky day Dean, you're going to get your family back" she says.

"Derek..don't" Dean says, shaking his head. "This isn't a joke. They'll come in 5 years and that's it kid. Game over. Forever" Dean says.

"Ash is dead Dean. She's coming back, I don't care what it takes" I tell him. Dean gives me a grateful nod. He's offered Sam back for his soul in 1 year. And he accepts, it's the only way.

"Okay boys" the demon bitch grins. "Who first?"

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up, gasping for breath. I clutch my side, it's burns. I look around the room and find Sam's in the same boat. I get up first, helping Sam up. How the hell is he still alive? I saw him get stabbed in the spine? Then again..how am I alive? I could feel the blood filling my lungs, i'm sure of it. The door opens and we both turn towards it. Dean rushes over to hug Sam and Derek scoops me up into his arms, hugging me tightly. Dean moves to me, practically yanking Derek off me so he can hug me too. Derek goes over and hugs Sam. What's going on? I hiss in pain and Dean lets me go.

"I'm sorry, we're just happy to see you both" Dean says. "Uh.." him and Derek share a look. "Sammy, can we talk?" Sam nods and the two leave Derek and I alone.

"Derek, what happened to me?" I ask.

"What do you remember?" he asks.

"I saw Sam get stabbed..I ran after Jake and he got me too. You found me and..that's it. Felt like I was drowning and then nothing" I say.

"You lost alot of blood, it was pretty touch and go there for awhile" he says.

"You couldn't have patched up a wound that bad..or Sam's" I say.

"No..Bobby did" Derek says. "Just in time" he says. "God, i'm so happy to see you" he smiles softly.

"I'm happy to see you too" I smile back.

..

We go to Bobby's. He looks at Sam and I, wide-eyed.

"Hey Bobby" I smile.

"Sam, Ash..good to see you up and around" he says.

"Yeah, thanks for patching us up" Sam says, clapping him on the shoulder and going inside.

"Thank you" I say. "I was in pretty rough shape, maybe a career change is in order. You should be a surgeon" I smile. Bobby gives me a soft smile and I follow Sam inside.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"You two brainacs, look over this again, maybe you'll find something I didn't" Bobby says to Sam and Ash who nod. "You two muscles, I got some more books in the trunk, help me lug 'em in" he says to Dean and I. We follow him out and he snaps on us, scowling us. "How long? How long?!" he yells.

"5 years" I mutter.

"1" Dean says. "You can't tell them, you throw punches, whatever you need to do. But you can't tell them" Dean says.

"I could throttle you two" Bobby grounds out, eyes tearing up.

"He's my brother..I couldn't let him die. And Ash..I couldn't say no to Derek's help" Dean says sadly.

"I couldn't lose her..I couldn't lose anyone else, you know that" I say.

"How do you think they're gonna feel when they realise you're both going to hell for them?" Bobby asks, looking between us. We all snap towards a noise. We sneak over. Dean grabs the intruder..it's Ellen? Holy crap.

..

"How'd you get out?" Dean asks Ellen.

"I was supposed to be inside with everyone else..but we ran out of pretzels. It was dumb luck" Ellen says sadly, taking the shot of whiskey. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out-"

"What?" Ash asks. Dean looks at me.

"Nobody told you?" Ellen asks. I was supposed to tell her about the Road House burning down, everyone inside dying..I just couldn't. Not after what she went through with my family and her Mum..I just couldn't.

"I didn't know how" I say quietly. Ellen reaches across the table to hold Ash's hands in her's.

"Sweetie..the Road House burnt down last night" Ellen tells her softly. Ash's eyes widen.

"Did..did A-Ash..did he m-make it?" she asks. Ellen shakes her head.

"No, i'm sorry-" Ellen starts. Ash stands up abruptly, walking out the backdoor to the deck, slamming it shut behind her. Her and Ash were pretty close. He was like another brother to her, they got along well. We hear something glass smash outside. I sigh, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't have it in me to break the news to her. Ellen moves to get up.

"It's okay" Dean stops her, going after his sister. I feel tears prick my eyes when Ash yells at Dean for him to leave her alone. Dean comes back in and sits down. "She'll be okay. She just needs some time" he says to Ellen who looks concerned.

"I should have told her..i'm sorry" I say. I rub my hand down my face with a sigh.

"I get it, you didn't want to upset her" Dean nods in understanding. I shake my head, standing up.

"No, I just made it worse. I'll talk to her" I say, going for the back door. I turn and give them a small and hopefully assuring smile as they're watching me in worry. I close the door behind me quietly, not wanting to startle the upset girl. "Ash-"

"Don't" she cuts me off. She's sitting on the edge of the deck, knees under her chin, tears down her face. I cautiously start walking over to her. "Go back inside" she says, still not looking at me. I ignore her, moving to sit behind her, legs dangling off the deck on either side of her. Now for the hard part, getting past the anger. "Derek, no!" she objects as I try to pull her to me. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, stop" I say softly, Ash still trying to pull away from me.

"Let me go!" she yells at me.

"What did I tell you last time Ash? Don't push me away, I care about you and i'm going to help you through this. You just have to let me" I remind her softly. She fights for a few more seconds before the words sink in. She stops, letting the tears through. "Shhh" I soothe her, rubbing her back as she falls back againist me.

"I don't want to lose anyone. I've lost enough" she sobs, laying side on between my legs so her head's on my chest. She hides her face againist me. I bring my arms around her to hug her and she lets me, even leans further into me.

"I know, I know it's hard and i'm sorry" I whisper, letting her mourn.

..

 **Dean's p.o.v**

"They've been out there awhile" Ellen says as we look at the map of the 100 square mile Devil's Trap. "Either he's managed to calm her or she's killed him" Ellen says. I share a look with Bobby. I doubt he was able to calm her and in her current state, I wouldn't rule out her killing someone, even Derek. I nod and stand up.

Sam, keep looking" I deligate. "I'll go check on them" I walk out the back door slowly. I'm actually quite suprised with what I see. Ash is curled up on Derek's lap. He's softly rocking her, not saying anything. Ash has her eyes closed, she's frowning and there's fresh tears down her face. Derek sees me and gives me a small smile.

"She's okay, she's asleep" Derek tells me.

"You think she'll be okay?" I ask him.

"As okay as someone who's lost someone important can be" Derek says, smiling sadly.

"Thank you" I say. "For being here for her" I say. He nods, smiling a little more happier now. I look at my sister one more time before going back inside. Poor thing must have cried herself to sleep.

"Is Ash okay?" Sam asks when I go back over to them.

"She's asleep" I tell them.

"Damn, Derek's good" Bobby smiles a little, so do I. I don't really know how he did it but he managed to calm her. And it doesn't look like she caused him any bodily harm either. He's a very lucky kid.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

When I wake up, i'm in the camaro, in the backseat laying down.

"Derek?" I call out, confused.

"Right here" he says, reaching his hand back. I take it, squeezing. "We're going to the cemetery. It's in the middle of a 100 square mile Devil's Trap" Derek tells me. "I need my hand back to drive" he smiles a little. I nod, letting it go quickly. I sit up and climb into the front seat. "You okay?" Derek asks, looking at me.

"I feel better, thanks to you" I give him a small smile. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Everyone gave me that look when I went to see you" Derek tells me.

"If you're willing to come near an extremely angry and upset Winchester then yeah, you are nuts. Or suicidal" I chuckle a little, Derek does too.

"I'll settle with nuts" he says, making me smile. "We're here" Derek says, pulling over. We get out, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen are here too. I go over to Ellen and hug her.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper.

"I know sweetie, I am too" she says. We pull back and I give her a sad smile. Sam leads us into the graveyard. We see the guy that stabbed me and Sam. I see rage bubble inside of Derek. He moves to attack him but I grab him, stopping him. I shake my head, this isn't the plan.

"You were dead" Jake says to Sam.

"Well next time, finish the job" Sam sneers. We all reveal ourselves, guns raised when Sam nods his head.

"I cut clean through your spinal cord" Jake says to Sam. His eyes fall to me. "And you. There's no way you could have stopping that bleeding. I cut into your lung" he says, shocked. "Neither of you can be alive, you can't be" I look to Derek but he won't meet my eyes. Sam and Jake bicker, then Jake uses his abilities to force Jo to put her gun to her head. He orders us to put our guns down. Jake turns and puts the Colt into the crypt. Me and Dean rip Ellen's gun away from her head just before it goes off and then Sam shoots Jake in the back 4 times. The Colt's spun around and unlocked whatever that is. Sam delievers the finishing shot to Jake's head, planting a couple more in his chest. I watch him wide-eyed..what the hell? He could have just shot once, put the kid down in a single headshot.

"Take cover, now!" Bobby yells. Derek pulls me behind a tombstone, shielding me. A rush of wind passes us, thundering cracking from the crypt.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek asks.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell" Ellen tells us. Holy crap. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" we all get up to help. The gates are barely moving as all of us push againist them. Wait..where's Dean?

"Dean!" I yell, running over to where he's slumped againist a tombstone. There's a man, he turns to me. That yellow eyed prick. He throws me into a tree, holding me there.

"Ash!" Derek does what I did, runs over. He's thrown up beside me.

"Quite the fan club" yellow eyes chuckles. "I gotta thank you two" he says to Dean and Derek. "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make you nuts" he says. "But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation" yellow eyes says to Dean.

"What?" I ask, looking at Dean. He made a deal?

"And thanks to you Derek, we've got baby Winchester back in action too" he smiles. What?! I turn as much as I can to look at Derek. He won't look at me. "Tell me, have you ever heard the expression _'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'_?" yellow eyes says. "You saw what Sam just did to Jake right? That was pretty cold. How certain are you that what you brought back in 100% pure Sam?" I saw what Sam did..that wasn't my brother, that was a killer. Dean looks over at me. "Don't worry, your sister's 110% herself, devil's honor" he grins. He moves to kill Dean but a black shadow grabs him. It turns into..into my Dad. He pulls the soul from yellow eyes, trying to drag it away. The soul escapes and jumps back into yellow eyes' body. He stands back up angerily. It's too late, Dean's already pointing the Colt at him. He fires and the bullet buries itself into yellow eyes' heart. Sparks corse through him before he falls to the ground, dead. Derek and I are released from his hold, falling into the grass. Derek finally meets my eyes, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"You idiot Derek" I sigh sadly, shaking my head. I don't say anything else. I stand up and see my Dad. But he's not alone. Another man..a familiar man beside him. Very, very familiar.

"Dad?" Derek whispers to the other man. He smiles, walking over to Derek. I rush over to my Dad, hugging him tightly. He feels..hollow, light. It's 'cause he's a spirit. But I can still see him, touch him, it's enough for me. I see Derek's Dad's hugging him.

"I love you so much Dad" I tell him. He smiles.

"I love you too A" he says. I pull back so he can say goodbye to my brothers.

"Ash, come here" Derek's Dad, Jack, says. I smile, running over to him. He hugs me, smiling.

"I miss you" I say.

"We miss you too sweetie" he says. He pulls back. "Now, is Derek keeping his promise? Is he looking after you?" he asks me. I feel an arm come around my shoulders and I know it's Derek. I nod.

"Yeah, of course he is" I smile. "He's been so good to me, keeping me out of trouble" I say.

"Good" Jack smiles. He looks over and John nods to him. "We have to go"

"Please don't" Derek says sadly. I bring my arm around his waist. I know how much it hurts him..thinking about his family, talking about them. Now his Dad's back and he's leaving again. I'm getting that 'this sucks' feeling too, I have to say goodbye to my Dad again as well.

"I'm sorry son" he says. "I'm proud of you and I love you, we all do" he says, referring to Derek's family. "Same with you Ash, and your brothers" I smile, trying to hold back my tears. Dad and my brothers come over to us.

"Derek" Dad smiles.

"John" Derek nods back with an adorably sweet smile.

"You're doing well with her, thank you" Dad nods, smiling fondly at the two of us.

"I think they're doing well with each other" Jack says, giving us the same soft smile. The two fathers look at each other, sharing a knowing smirk. "Sam, Dean" he says.

"Jack" they both say with smiles.

"We have to go" John says.

"Tell them..tell Mum I.." Derek tries.

"They know you love them" Jack assures his son. Derek nods with a small smile. The two older males step back. Jack winks at Derek and I, Dad grinning.

"Remember what we talked about at the hospital Ash" Dad says pointedly. I nod, feeling a blush rising in my cheeks. That's why they were both grinning and winking. I force the heat away, not wanting anyone to see. Dad chuckles lightly before they both disappear in a flutter of white light. I turn into Derek, hugging him. That was hard for me, imagine how it would have been for him. Even in death, the two head male hunters are together. That's heart-warming. And judging by Derek's soft smile despites his tears, he thinks so too. We all turn towards yellow eyes' body.

"We did it" I smile, sighing in relief.

"We didn't do it alone" Dean smiles, talking about Dad and Jack.

"Do you really think they..they climbed out of hell?" Sam asks.

"If anyone's crazy enough and stupid enough to climb out, it's our Dad's" Derek says, chuckling. We all smile softly, chuckling.

"That's true" Dean nods in agreement.

"Where do you think they are now?" I ask.

"I don't know" Dean answers honestly.

"I can't believe we killed the demon. Our whole lives and..we've been prepping for this for..uh, I don't know what to say" Sam fumbles, still shocked we did it. So am I, I think we all still are.

"I do" Dean says. Dean crotches down over yellow eyes' body. "That was for our Mum, you son of a bitch" he says.

..

We're all going back to Bobby's, going to have a family dinner. Bobby and Ellen go for Bobby's truck, Sam and Dean for the impala and me and Derek for the camaro. He goes to open the driver's door and I put my hand out, slamming it shut again and standing in front of it. Derek looks up at me and then at the other 2 cars and back to me again. They're all looking at me in confusion.

"Everything okay?" Dean asks, stopping beside us.

"Everything's fine, we'll meet you at Bobby's" Derek dismisses him, knowing I want to talk. Dean nods.

"You'll heal kid" he says before driving off, Ellen and Bobby tailing. I don't plan on hurting him. Then again..not everything always goes to plan. I motion for Derek to follow me and he does. We jump up and sit on the camaro's boot. We sit in silence, me trying to find the words.

"Want me to say something?" Derek asks me. I shake my head. He nods, still watching and waiting for me to speak.

"Did you..you sold your soul for me, didn't you?" I finally ask him. He looks into his lap, biting his lip. He nods. "How long do you get?" I ask, sighing sadly. I should have known, I couldn't have survived that stabbing.

"5 years" he tells me, meeting my eyes.

"And Dean? How long did they give him for Sam?" I ask. I know Derek's suprised I know but it wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together.

"1 year" he tells me. I sigh.

"I wish you didn't do that" I say. I don't bother raising my voice, what good would it do? "How could you do that?" I ask.

"Don't get mad at me" he says. "Don't you do that. I had too. I have to look out for you, it's my job. I couldn't let you stay..like that. I couldn't bear it. I needed you here with me" he says. I take a deep breath, taking his hand and threading our fingers together.

"I don't care what it takes, we'll find a way to get you and Dean out of this. I guess the nerds have to save team muscles' collective asses for a change" I smile slightly. Yeah, i'm upset about it. I'm worried for Derek and Dean. But emotions won't help save them so there's no point in being anything other than happy that Sam and I are here and that yellow eyes is dead. Derek smiles back and pulls me to hug him. We end up being late to Bobby's. We ended up laying across the hood, curled into each other, watching the stars in a comfortable silence.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	28. 3x03 Bad Day At Black Rock

**Managed to update as normal!**

 **Shout out to;**

 **TheMorbidGal-He's getting really close to manning up! Thanks!**

 **Bree-I know, my first fic :( Good memories though :) On the 17th of this month, it'll be the 1 year anniversary of when I first started writing which all started with that fic :)**

 **Tesla424-I know :( I almost wanted to bring the Dads back to life but that would have completely thrown off the whole 'Supernatural' programme.**

 **Season 3! Let's go!**

 _Bad Day At Black Rock 3x03_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I sigh, listening to my brothers fight over the phone. I brought up the demon and they went off.

"Guys!" I yell, making them shut up. It's on speaker so Derek and I can both hear and talk to them. "Can you both shut up? I'm over the two of you fighting. We're going to stop Dean and Derek from going to hell but you two opening your big mouths with only bad things to say every 2 seconds isn't helping!" I lecture them. It's silent for a few seconds. I don't usually yell at them like that.

"Ash, you're okay right?" Dean asks.

"Yes! I'm fine! Why is everyone always asking me that?" I say angerily.The phone in the dash starts ringing. It's Dad's phone I kept. "I have to go, keep in touch" I say, hanging up without hearing their response. "Get that for me?" I ask Derek, nodding towards it. I don't want to talk, I need to cool off a little. He opens it and grabs the phone out, looking at it in confusion before answering it.

"Yeah..this is Edgar Casey?" Derek answers. He asks for an address and says we'll deal with it. "Your Dad ever tell you about having a storage container outside of Buffalo?" he asks me after he's hung up.

"No?"

"Well he does, and someone just broke in" he tells me.

..

We go through the place. Demon traps everywhere. Whoever broke in got shot with Dad's shotgun. Two men, both still breathing. We notice they didn't take any guns or ammo. What the hell'd they break in for then?

"No way" Derek grins. I go over to him. He shines the torch over whatever's in his hands. "It's my 4th form championship basketball trophey" he says.

"I remember when you won that" I smile, thinking back. Laura, Cora and I went to his game. He was the star player, as usual. Very atheletic, still is. You can tell just by looking at the guy, he's built like a brick wall. I think that's when my puppy love crush for him started. Something about his dedication to the sport, his passion for it..or maybe it was always just him.

"Ash, look" his voice snaps me out of my head. He throws me something. I catch it and smile widely when I remember what it is.

"My first sawn-off" I say. "Made this baby in 2nd form" I grin, cocking it. I nod in approval, it's still in good condition.

"You should take it" Derek says.

"But it's Dad's" I say. Then my face falls. Not anymore.. "Yeah, I will" I say, slinging the band over my shoulder. We keep looking. "Crap" I sigh.

"What?" Derek asks. I point to where there's a missing curse box. "Shit" Derek sighs. This won't end well.

..

We track the car of the thieves by their plates. Damn amatuers. We both sneak into their apartment, guns raised. We come around the corner, aiming at them.

"Freeze!" Derek yells.

"Don't move!" I warn them.

"Alright give us the box. And _please_ tell me you didn't open it" Derek says. I spot the box..the damn open box.

"Oh they did" I sigh. Derek slams the skinner head guy into the wall.

"You opened it?!" he yells.

"Are you guys cops? Are you guys cops?!" skinner asks.

"What was in the box?" Derek asks, gun still aimed at the guy. I see the guy look at something on the table. Derek follows his gaze. "That's it isn't it? What is that-" the guy shoves Derek's gun away and it drops to the ground, going off. The bullet flies around the room, hitting my gun and making me drop it. I jump for my gun but the other guy gets there first. He shoves me back and Derek's shoved into me. Derek goes through a table and i'm tackled to the ground by his friend. He starts punching me then strangling me.

"You asshole" I ground out, reaching for the fluffy whatever was in the box. I grab it and push the guys arms off me. I bring my knees up and kick him off, sending him into the far wall. "Derek, I-" i'm cut off when skinner aims Derek's gun at me. Crap. He pulls the trigger but the gun jams. The guy trips himself up, falling back and knocking himself out. His friend gets up with another gun.

"Ash!" Derek moves in front of me but there's no need as the guy pulls the books and shelf down, knocking himself out and literally throwing the gun into my hand. Derek and I share a confused and shocked look. He looks at what's in my other hand. "Is that a rabbit's foot?" I bring it up and look at it.

"Yeah" I nod, still completely puzzled about what just happened.

..

Derek gets into the car and hands me lotto tickets.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes really. He shot at you with my gun and it jammed, my gun don't jam. And they took themselves out Ash. Come on, scratch and win" he says, handing them over. I sigh and start scratching. "You're okay though?" he asks.

"Fine" I say. "I love it when overweight old men straddle me, beat me and strangle me" I say sarcastically. I hand Derek the ticket. I look up at him and there's concern written all over his face. "I'm kidding Der, i'm fine" I smile. "Now check that over for me" I say, pushing the ticket into his hands. He nods and looks down at it.

"Ash. $1,200. We just won $1,200" he grins.

"Pass me the rest of them" I say excitedly. Looks like this rabbit's foot isn't such a curse after all.

..

I talk to Bobby on the phone while Derek counts all our winning tickets. Bobby's trying to convince me that the rabbit's foot really is a curse. I move a newspaper on the ground and find a gold watch. I pick it up and hold it up for Derek. He mouths 'awesome' and grins.

"Hell of a luck charm" I say, looking at the watch.

"It's not a luck charm Ash. It's a curse, she made it to kill people" Bobby says. He tells me when you get the rabbit's foot, you get good luck. But when you lose it, your luck turns bad and you're dead inside a week.

"Then I won't lose it" I say, putting it into my jacket pocket.

"Everybody loses it!" he yells.

"How do we break the curse?" I ask.

"I don't know if you can. Let me make some calls..just sit tight you idjit" Bobby sighs before hanging up.

"Ash, we're up $15,000" Derek tells me. I give him a small smile.

..

After i've told him what Bobby told me, we go into a little resturant. We're not feeling as 'good luck' about this as we were earlier. I ask for a table, the staff break out in celebration as we're their one millionth customer. They take our photo as balloons rain down. We're seated and brought whatever we want off the menu for free..we got free food here for a year. I research the rabbit's foot and talk Derek through my findings as he stuffs his face with icecream. I pull my phone out and take a few sneaky photos.

"Don't do that" he whines, catching me.

"The next time you complain about my eating habits, i'll just show you these" I grin, putting my phone away. I laugh at his pout. A waitor comes over with a pot of coffee.

"Can I freshen you up?" the blue-eyed blonde man asks me.

"Yeah, sure" I smile politely. He fills up my cup but spills it onto the table, getting abit on my shirt and shorts.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" he says, bringing up a rag and cleaning it up.

"It's okay" I assure him.

"Let me get that" he says, wiping my shirt with the rag. "Crap, sorry"

"It's okay, i'm okay" I tell him. I can feel a blush creeping up my neck at having his hands practically rubbing over my chest.

"It's no trouble, really" he assures me. His hand and rag move for my shorts but Derek catches his other arm.

"It's fine" Derek says, glaring at the man. The waitor's blue eyes fall back to me and he gives me a dazzling smile.

"Sorry" he says again, turning and walking again. I have to admit..I did watch him walk away. I turn back to Derek, finding the man doesn't look too happy.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he mutters. I roll my eyes and grab my coffee. I spill it in my lap.

"Shit!" I yelp, jumping up. I manage to knock a waitor holding a large tray of food over, food flying everywhere.

"How's that lucky?" Derek asks. I check in my jacket pocket for the rabbit's foot. "Ash.."

"That hot dude stole my rabbit's foot" I tell him, running after him. I hear Derek following me. We run for the car and slip over, falling on my stomach.

"Wow, you suck" Derek says, coming back to me and helping me up. "You okay?" he asks. I glare at him. "Sorry..so now your luck turns bad?" he asks.

"I guess" I sigh.

..

We go back to the skinner's apartment. We find his roomate inside, drinking. Derek asks him for the man's name that hired him to steal the rabbit's foot.

"How do you know we were hired?" he asks us.

"Because he just stole it back from us" Derek tells him. He laughs. I move forward to ask him in my own 'special' way but I trip on the radio cord, falling to the floor with the radio and a lamp. Derek sighs. "Ash, you okay?" he asks. I throw both applicances off me and kick their chair over. I flip the table and sigh in frustration. I see both men raise their eyebrows at me.

"I'm fine" I ground out. What? I've got a short fuse, sue me. Derek asks for the name of the guy again. He explains to him about the rabbit's foot. He finally gives us the name, the last name at least. Lugosi. Derek comes over to me, still on the floor, and holds his hand out. I take it and let him pull me to my feet.

"You okay?" he asks. I take a deep, calming breath.

"Fine" I say, alot softer. We turn to leave. I trip on the lamp I broke. Derek quickly catches me, cringing for my reaction. I grit my teeth and kick the other lamp off the side table, it smashes againist the wall. I take another calming breath, stepping away from the destruction. "I'm sorry about your friend" I say to the guy before walking out. Derek sighs in defeat and follows me.

..

Derek's on the phone to Bobby. I step in something. Are you serious? I look down at my combat boots, gum stuck to the bottom of one. I use the half-open drain to try scrap it off.

"Luigi or something?" Derek asks, turning to me.

"Lugosi" I correct him. I keep trying to get this friggin' gum off my favourite boots. I only have 2 pairs of these, gum is not ruining this pair. I jolt in fear when I feel my shoe slip off. My mouth falls open in defeat when I hear it splash into the water below. I try to crotch down and pull it out but..it's way too far down. I stand back up, pouting. Derek hangs up and turns to me.

"What?" he asks, seeing my face.

"I lost my boot" I say sadly. Derek looks down at my foot. He sighs. I hang my head in saddness.

..

"No offense but your bad luck isn't getting us killed" Derek tells me, leading me into a hotel room. "You're staying here and i'm going after Chris" Derek tells me, flicking on the light.

"Who's Chris?" I ask.

"The rabbit foot thief" he tells me. "Don't say it-"

"The hot guy" I cut him off. By his angry huff, that's what he didn't want me to say. Derek pulls me over to a chair.

"Sit. Don't move, don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light" he says, getting me to sit down. "I'll be back in a couple hours" he says.

"A couple hours?! I can't sit in this chair for a couple hours?" I object.

"You have too. And stay still, don't even scratch your nose" Derek says, going for the door. "Don't get yourself killed" he says, walking out. Once the camaro's gone, I scratch my nose.

"I'll scratch my nose, it's my nose" I mutter to myself.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I aim the gun at Chris as he turns around.

"You need to give me the rabbit's foot back" I say, being met with his gun. "You're giving it back"

"That's cute Derek, no i'm not" he says. How does he know my name?

"We'll see" I say, both of us keeping our guns up. "Chris, right?"

"That's right, Derek" he says. I try to tell him it's cursed but he reveals he's used his knowledge of the supernatural to steal hunter's stuff and sell it for thousands, millions. "Yeah, a thief" I say.

"No, a great thief" he grins.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up, after stupidly knocking myself out (great work Ash you idiot!), to find i'm taped to a chair. Two men stand before me.

"What the hell?" I ask. "Who are you?" I ask them. The blonde snaps his fingers in my face. I screw my face up.

"I used to think your friend Gordan sent me" he says. Crap.

"Gordan? Oh, come on" I whine. He's still angry about us tying him up, Derek punching him over and us leaving him in that deserted house? About us beating him and getting him shipped off to prison? Whimp.

"He asked me to find your brother Sam and kill him" the guy tells me. "But he's practically invisible. I put a bullet in your head, the ghost will reveal himself" he says. Damn. This isn't even really about me.

"Great, that sounds like him" I sigh.

"But, as it turns out. I'm on a mission from God" the blonde tells me before punching me across the face, making everything black again.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"Ashlee touched the foot. When you took it from her, her luck-"

"I know how it works" Chris cuts me off.

"So you know she'll die unless we can destroy it?" I ask him.

"Why do you think I coped a feel while I still could?" he grins. I narrow my eyes at him. "Oh, i'm sorry about feeling up your girlfriend Derek" he taunts. "She looked like she hadn't gotten _any_ in awhile, thought i'd help the poor girl out"

"Shut your mouth" I warn him. "How did you even find it?" I ask him. He tells me about his beloved ouiji board, how he used it to talk to the spirits of people it had killed and boom. They told him where to find it. "Anyway, this has been interesting but I should go" I say, backing towards the door. "Oh, and this?" I say, holding up the rabbit's foot with a smirk. Chris glares at me. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers" I say. "By the way, I think you're a dirty pig and if I ever see you never Ash again, i'll shoot you" I promise him. I make for the door and he shoots at me. I easily dodge them and the bullets hit his board and vases. I grin, running out. I love good luck.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Your brother helped open that gate, didn't he?" i'm met with a question after water's thrown in my face, waking me up.

"We did everything we could to stop it-" I say.

"Lie, lie, lie" blondey says, waving his finger in my face. "He was in on it. You are too. What's their next move?"

"I don't know-" he cuts me off by smacking me across the face. "The second i'm free, i'm gonna cut both your hands off" I snap. He brings his gun to my head.

"Tell me about your brother's powers" he says.

"I don't know anything-" i'm cut off again as he strikes me across the face with his gun. I'm fuming by now, face aching. His friend pulls him back, tries to tell him he shouldn't kill me. Blondey goes off about how God sent him, how God led them here.

"This is destiny" blondey says, bringing his gun to my head again.

"No destiny, just a rabbit's foot" Derek says, gun raised. I sigh in relief. Thank god. Not the god that sent these two hooligans after me, some other god.

"Put the gun down son or you'll be scraping brains off the wall" the blonde says. Derek's jaw clenches. He puts his gun down.

"Derek?" I say, what the hell's he doing? He picks up a pen of the table. Wow, drawing's really going to help me right now. Blondey turns to him. Derek throws the pen out and it perfectly jams into his gun. My eyes widen, what the hell? His mustache friend goes for Derek but he steps to the side, the guy knocking himself out againist the wall. He picks up a remote and throws it at the blonde, hitting him in the forehead and knocking him out.

"I'm batman" Derek grins.

"Okay Der, you're batman" I sigh in relief.

..

We go to the cemetary. I make the fire, throw in the ingrediants, we're all ready for the rabbit's foot.

"Derek, hurry up" I say. He's scratching more lottery tickets. He slips them into his jacket pocket and brings the foot over.

"Say goodbye to our luck with money" Derek pouts, holding it over the fire. We both turn to the sound of someone cocking a gun.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me" Chris says. Derek looks completely pissed off. "You gonna shoot me Derek? Where's your gun?" he taunts. It's in Derek's jacket..which he's standing beside. And i'm not carrying either. "Put the foot down" he says.

"No. You're not gonna shoot me-" Derek starts. He's cut off when the asshole shoots me.

"Jesus" I breath out, gripping my bleeding shoulder tightly. Derek looks at me with wide eyes then moves to attack Chris.

"Back off!" he demands, aiming the gun at me again. "You've got the luck, you I can't hit Derek but Ashlee I can't miss" he says.

"I'm gonna kill you" Derek bites out.

"Relax lover boy, it's a shoulder hit. I can aim you know" he rolls his eyes. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now" he says.

"Alright!" Derek snaps. He slowly lowers it but at the last minute, throws it to Chris. He catches it and sighs. Derek smirks at him. He comes over and drops it into the fire, knowing it'll end in his death if he doesn't.

"Thanks alot, i'm on the bad side of a buyer who's-" Chris starts.

"Wow, I really don't care. Ash?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, me neither you vile asshole" I snap at the blonde. Chris starts walking away.

"I will find you, and I won't be unarmed next time" Derek promises him. Chris leans againist the tombstone Derek's jacket's on.

"Touch those tickets and i'll kill you myself right now" I warn him, his sneaky little fingers reaching for them. He pulls them back out, showing me his hands are empty.

"You caught me. Ass and brains, lucky you" Chris grins. I glare at him.

"I'll see you soon" Derek says.

"Bring Ashlee with you" he winks before turning and walking away. "Until next time" he throws over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Derek asks me, coming to my side.

"Not really" I say, taking my hand away from my shoulder, blood covering my hand. "But we're up $46,000 so i'm sure i'll be fine" I grin. Derek chuckles.

"Here" he says. He lifts me up, bridal style.

"Thanks Romeo" I tease. I've taken to calling him that whenever he does sweet things for me. Derek rolls his eyes and helps me into the car. That was unnecessary but i'm not complaining. He get's into the driver's seat and starts driving. "No hospitals" I remind him.

"Liquor shop" he tells me. "You need a fifth of whiskey" he says. I chuckle, thinking back to when he stitched up my hand and gave me the same thing.

"Are we gonna cuddle up in bed afterwards? Like last time?" I tease.

"Shut up Ash" he says, trying to hide his smile.

"I'll take that as a yes" I grin triumphantly. Derek shakes his head with a soft smile. Yeah..that's a yes.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	29. 3x07 Fresh Blood

**Shout out to Bree for revieiwing! Eternal luck would be pretty cool :)**

 _Fresh Blood 3x07_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We bring the vampire girl we found back to a storage room. When she wakes up and we question her, she really believes she's just on some really heavy drugs. Turns out, she was dosed with vampire blood and turned, just thought she was being given some new-age drug.

"What do we do with her?" I ask Derek. He gives me _that_ look. "It's not her fault she was turned" I sigh.

"I know" he nods. "But she's killed half a dozen people Ash..there's no going back for her, she's already fed" he says. "She's already given in, she's not like the one's we dealt with on our last vamp case"

"Okay..fine" I agree. "Just do it quick" I say.

"I will" he assures me. I turn away as he does it. I hear her head hit the ground with a thud. Poor girl. But Derek did what's necessary. I just wish she didn't have to be some innocent girl.

..

"That was a waste of time" Derek says as we walk out of a club called Spider. Red lights everywhere, young adults drinking. Some kid tried to grind on me but a quick look at my gun and he was gone. Probably not the smartest move on my part but hey, we're okay. Some girl groped Derek's ass which made the male completely uncomfortable, pushing past the girl to get away from her.

"3 blondes have gone missing from here. This is the hunting ground" I tell him. We watch as a man disappears into the alley with a young blonde. We run after them. Derek grabs the guy in time, ripping him away from the girl and punching him. I grab the girl, pulling her away. "Get out of here. Go, go, go!" I tell her. She runs off, no vampire blood getting into her mouth. I turn back around in time to see the vampire throw Derek into the brick wall and run. I grab Derek, lifting him to his feet and we run after it. Except when we run around the corner, we don't find the vamp, we find Gordan friggin' Walker and his blonde friend Kubrick. Crap. We dive behind some parked cars as they both shoot at us.

"Alright, run. I'll draw them away" Derek says. They can't track down Sam and Dean so they believe if they find and kill me, Sam will reveal himself so they can kill him. Why do I have to be in the middle of their personal 'beefs'?

"What?! No, you're crazy-" he cuts me off by running out. I watch in horror as he runs into open fire. I thank god when he manages to get away without being shot, Kubrick running after him. I take off in a sprint away from Gordan. There's no way i'm sticking around to 'hang out' with that homicidal dick.

..

I pace around the storage/hotel room nervously. The door opens and I instantly have my gun up. Derek brings his hands up, obviously not expecting a gun to the face.

"There you are" I sigh in relief, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm okay, i'm fine" he assures me. I pull back, glaring up at him.

"Not when i'm through with you. What the hell were you thinking, running right at the weapons like that?" I ask him angerily.

"I was thinking, they were after you so i'd lead them away so we'd both be fine. And look, we are, so relax Ash" Derek says the last part softly. I sigh in frustration.

"Fine. But if you die Derek, i'll kill you" I say.

"That's doesn't mak-"

"I know it doesn't make sense asshat" I say. I take a deep calming breath, i've been doing that alot lately. "How the hell did Gordan find us? I thought he was in prison"

"Not anymore" Derek says. "That dick" Derek says, realising something. Before I can ask what, he pulls out his phone. "Chris" he answers. "Question for you, when you called me yesturday, it wasn't to thank me was it?" he's quiet as Chris talks. "Maybe you could have told us a raging psychopath was dropping by!?" Derek yells angerily. "Actually, there were two of them" he tells Chris. "He tried to kill us Chris, they tried to kill Ash" I don't know what Chris said but Derek looks a whole nother level of pissed off. "If we make it out of this alive, first thing i'm going to do is kill you" Derek threatens him. "Listen to my voice and tell me if i'm being serious" he says before hanging up.

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask Derek.

"Chris sold us out to Gordan" Derek tells me.

"That prick" I sigh. "We should be ready then" I say. Derek nods. It doesn't take long for us to be sharpening our knives and loading our guns.

"First things first. We need to take care of Gordan. We find him or he finds us, he's not giving us another option" Derek says.

"We've got to kill him" I say.

"Really? Just like that?" he asks. "I thought you would have been like _No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong_ " Derek says in a whiny voice, grinning.

"I don't sound like that" I say, smacking his arm half-heartedly. "Besides, he only wants me to get to Sam and that's not an option either"

"I know, it's us or him. And we're not going down either" Derek says. I nod. His phone rings and he answers it angerily. I can tell it's Chris without asking. Derek hangs up. "I know where Gordan is, we should go now" he says.

"Okay, let's go" I say, tucking my gun into my pants.

..

We find the same vamp we ran into, he's kneeling on the floor in the room of a warehouse. There's 2 young girls strung up in chains, beheaded.

"Do it, kill me" the vampire says.

"What happened here?" I ask him, our guns still up.

"Gordan Walker. I should never have brought a hunter near my family" he says sadly. "I just wanted revenge"

"I bet you're a family man" Derek says sarcastically.

"You don't understand" the vamp, Dixon, says. "I was desperate! You ever felt desperate?! I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?" he asks Derek. I feel a pang in my chest as Derek can understand how he feels. I can too. "I wasn't thinking. I just..I don't care anymore. It's like being dead already. So go ahead, do it" he says to Derek as Derek's holding a knife up now too.

"Derek, the heads weren't cut off, they were ripped off" I tell him, inspecting the bodies. "With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordan?" I ask him. "Dixon!"

"I turned him" Dixon admits. I grit my teeth. That makes him so much more powerful. That makes it easier for him to get through me and get to my brother. Not happening. I go over to Derek. I snatch the knife from his hand, driving it into Dixon's stomach.

"Sorry but you just put out a death warrant on my brother" I say, twisting it. He drops dead, I pull the knife from him.

..

When we get back to the hotel, I wash the blood off my hands. I take mine and Derek's phones, swapping the sims so Gordan can't track us.

"Ash, stay here" Derek says.

"What? Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going after Gordan" he says.

"What? Not alone you're not" I say.

"He's after you, not me. He's turbocharged and I want you to stay the hell out of harm's way, okay? I'll take care of it" he says.

"You're not going alone. You'll get yourself killed" I say.

"You're not coming Ash. I can do this alone, it's just another day at the office" he says, checking his weapons.

"If you're leaving this room then so am I" I say, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. Derek looks up at me with a challenging look.

"Then i'll handcuff you to the sink" he deadpans.

"And i'll find a way out and come after you" I shoot back. "I get it, you're worried, I am too. But splitting up is the stupidest thing we can do. I can't protect you, you can't protect me. Unless we're together. Noone's going off alone, noone's staying here handcuffed to the friggin' sink, we stay together. Like we always do. We're safer together. You..you make me feel safe when you're with me. And I don't feel scared when i'm with you. _Please_. You're not going alone" I say, admitting to a few things I didn't think I would. There's a pause, Derek's eyes studying me.

"Okay" he nods. "We'll hole up here, cover our scents so he can't track us. We'll wait the night out here" he says. "Is that better?" he asks.

"Much better" I say, smiling softly. We get to work, barricading the door and burning sage.

"And for the record" Derek says. I turn to him but he continues spreading the sage smoke around, not looking at me. "You make me feel safe too" he admits, still not meeting my eyes.

"Good" I smile softly, going back to barricading the window. When we're done, we sit down on the couch, eyes on the door. Derek's phone rings. "That's a new sim, who has your number?" I ask him. He shurgs, answering it cautiously.

"How'd you get this number?" he asks the person on the other line. "What's the matter Gordo? Not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here, bring it on" Derek says. Friggin' Gordan. There's a long pause. "Gordan, let the girl go" Derek says. "Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people, you're still a hunter"

..

We rush into the factory.

"Keep close to me, alright?" Derek says quietly. I nod. "I'm serious, he's not getting his hands on you"

"Okay, i'll keep close, promise" I assure him. We see a girl, gagged. We run over to her and untie her. "Hey, we got you. Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here" I say. Derek picks her up bridal style and starts running.

"Ash, stay close" he reminds me. I nod. A garage door suddenly cuts between us, splitting us up. "Ash!"

"Derek!"

"Damn it, Ash!" I kick the door in frustration, it's not budging. "Ash, be careful!" Derek yells out. I turn around, machete up. The lights go out and I freeze. Oh god. I don't think this is going to end well. I creep around, using my spare hand to feel out where I am.

"You got me where you want me Gordan! Come out and fight!" I yell.

"I'm right here Ashlee" he says, behind me. I spin and slice out but it comes into contact with nothing. Gordan laughs. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to save you brother?"

"I will. I'm going to slaughter you" I promise him.

"I wish I didn't have to kill you but it's the only way to lure out Sam. I'm sorry"

"I'm sure you are" I say sarcastically. "You know, you don't have to do this right?"

"The 'you don't have to do this' speech. Wow, I expect the same from Sam" Gordan chuckles.

"I was just trying to make you feel better. I'm killing you either way" I say. "But don't talk like you don't have the choice"

"I don't" Gordan says.

"Yes you do, you didn't kill that girl, that proves it" I say.

"No, I didn't. I did something much, much worse" he smirks. My eyes widen. Derek's alone with her. I'm hit with a strong force, knocking me through the wall. I come to to find Gordan on top of me. Gordan picks me up and easily throws me into the far wall. We must have gone through the garage door because Derek comes into view, moving to cut Gordan's head off. Gordan catches his arm and slams him into the wall. He sinks his teeth into Derek's neck and Derek grunts in pain.

"NO!" I yell, scrambling to my feet. I punch Gordan in the back of the head, making him turn away from Derek. Gordan easily gets the upper hand, kneeing me in the face. He shoves me into a shelf. I grab a piece of cloth in each hand. Gordan grabs me and pulls me to face him. I hook the barb wire around his neck, crossing it over. I pull tightly, feeling the wire cut through the cloth and into both hands. Gordan starts to choke on his own blood, blood dribbling down from his neck. I grit my teeth, pulling both ends as hard as I can, ignoring my own pain. Gordan manges to get closer and I put everything I can into it. My hands flare up in pain but I continue to ignore it. Finally, a loud sloshing is heard and then a thud as Gordan's head is decapitated and hits the ground. I kick out, making his body hit the ground too. I drop the cloth and wire, trying to catch my breath. I look down at my hands, they're bleeding quite alot. Derek staggers to his feet, holding his bleeding neck. He comes over to me, stumbling. I steady him, letting him lean againist me for support. He looks down at Gordan's head and the bloodied bare wire. He reaches out for one of my hands with the hand not holding his neck. He turns it so he can see my palm. "I'm okay" I assure him. "Can we please just get the hell out of here?" I ask. Derek nods. We bring an arm around each other's waists as it's not easy to walk for either of us.

..

"How's the hands?" Derek asks, handing me a beer.

"Can't complain" I say, sitting down on the cooler. I've got little stitches in both hands, help it heal faster. "How's your neck?" I ask him.

"Right as rain" he says. It's not covered, it's scarred over a little and not bleeding anymore. Derek's under the hood of the camaro.

"Figure out what's making her rattle?" I ask him.

"Not yet. Toss me a box wrench, would you?" he asks. I grab it, holding it behind me for him to take. He takes it, looking at me.

"Wrong one?" I ask in confusion, I know which one the box wrench is.

"No, come here for a second" he says. I get up and move to his side. "This rattle could be a couple things. I think it's an out of tune carb" he tells me.

"Can you fix it?" I ask him.

"No" he shakes his head.

"What?"

"You can" he says, holding a socket wrench out to me. I take it, suprised.

"You want me to fix your car? You barely let Dean touch it" I say.

"We've been on the road together for awhile Ash, it's time" he says. I smile excitedly, nodding. "See this? It's the valve cover, inside are-"

"All the parts that are on the head" I finish for him. He smiles. "Dad and I worked on a few cars together" I tell him. He smiles softly.

"So then what's this?" he asks, pointing.

"Intake manifold, on top, the carburetor" I say and he nods, smiling proudly. He then sits down on the cooler and starts drinking his beer. I smile and lean over to scruff his hair before getting to work unscrewing. I turn and find Derek watching me. "You got a thing for girls fixing your car or something?" I tease, getting back to it.

"Nah, just you fixing my car" he grins, teasing me back, his eyes roaming over me subtly. I have to admit, it makes my stomach flutter.

"I'm sure" I chuckle, taking a drag from my beer. I lean further under the hood. "So where to from here?" I ask Derek. "We have a case yet?"

"Not yet. So we might have a day off" he says. I jump out from under the hood, grinning widely. He is too.

"It's been forever since we've had a day off" I say.

"I know" Derek nods, taking a swig from his beer.

"So? What are we doing?" I ask him.

"Hey, you're working" he reminds me. I look at him stubbornly. He gets up and comes to my side. I continue working on the car as he talks and watches to make sure i'm doing it all right. "I actually have no idea" he says.

"Anything local that doesn't suck?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Fares? Carnivals?" I ask.

"You still like going to the fares and carnivals?" he asks me. I nod and he smiles. "Looks like that's what we're doing then" I grin and kiss his cheek, bringing an arm around his shoulders.

"Be prepared to see me in child form" I say. Derek laughs.

"You're always in child form" he grins. "And size" he teases.

"Always with the short jokes" I sigh fondly, grinning.

"Okay, so here.." Derek takes me through the next steps to fixing the rattle. I've never had him teach me about cars but I have to say, I like it. It's something he loves and something i'm into as well. That's how we spend the afternoon, talking about cars and having a few beers together. Weither we've lost almost everything or not, we've still got this.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	30. 3x11 Mystery Spot

**Shout out to;**

 **Bree-Yes! :D**

 **Tesla424-Gordon's finally dead because Ash is badass! I loved the lost shoe bit too :P**

 **Emma-Love the extra long review, no apology needed! I totally agree with the 'i'm in love with you' over the 'I love you'! I've already written the chapter where they finally 'get together' (I don't mean sex but finally take that step) but I do plan to have some jealous Derek in the future :P I'm really glad you found this fic and read and reviewed :) No fair chapter, just following episodes :P But I will keep the 'BECAUSE I'M IN OVE WITH YOU!' confession in mind for when he finally does say it :)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 _Mystery Spot 3x11_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Blanket hog, get up" is what I wake up to, along with a smack on the butt as it's sticking up in the air. Oh, and Heat Of The Moment blaring in my ear. I roll away from Derek. He turns the radio up louder and I turn back to glare at him. "Come on, i'm starving" he says, holding a hand out. I take it and the older male pulls me out of bed. I quickly change in the bathroom, throwing my clothes onto our bed with our bags. I shove my feet into my combat boots and wait for Derek at the door.

"Whenever you're ready Derek" I say pointedly, sick of waiting for him. My stomach's hungry, it's rumbling. Derek reaches for his bag. I find myself cringing at what he picks up.

"This your's?" he asks, holding up my red lace bra.

"Put that down" I say, glaring at him. I can't help the smile pulling at my lips though.

"Don't put it on my bag then" he chuckles, throwing it to where my stuff is. I shake my head with a chuckle. "What?" he asks, walking over to me.

"No wonder you don't have a girl" I tease.

"You haven't left yet" he grins. I scoff playfully and follow him down to the camaro.

..

Derek holds open the diner door and dramatically motions for me to go in first. He seems happier today, it's nice. It makes me feel good as well, I like it when we can relax a little. We sit down in a booth.

"There, Tuesday; Pig and a poke" Derek says, pointing to the special.

"Do you even know what that is?" I ask him. He glares half heartedly at me. "Didn't think so"

"You guys ready?" our waitress, Doris, asks.

"Yeah. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee" Derek says. Doris nods and turns to me.

"Nothing for me thanks" I smile.

"You have to eat something" Derek says. Doris looks between us.

"No, i'm fine" I say to Doris. "If my starvation gets that bad, i'll have some of your's" I grin at Derek.

"Oh, will you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I meet his gaze. Then I remember we're not alone. I look up and Doris is smiling softly at us.

"Just his order, thanks" I assure her.

"Let me know if you change your mind" she says and I nod.

"Why aren't you eating?" Derek asks. "I can hear your stomach from here"

"Thought I was hungry" I shrug. Sometimes it just goes away. Derek shakes his head.

"Excuse me, sweetheart" he calls out to Doris. She turns to him. "Can I have a short stack for the pretty lady?" he knows me well.

"Sure thing" she smiles. Derek nods and turns back to me. I'm smiling at him and he looks at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Pretty?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He shurgs with a smile "Dude, what's got you so happy today?" I ask him.

"I'm just making sure you don't starve" he brushes it off.

"Thanks" I say. We start talking about the town's mystery spot and the guy that apparently went missing in it. Doris comes over and places our orders in front of us. She accidently drops a bottle of hot sauce but we assure her it's okay.

"Only i'd ruin someone's date like this" Doris jokes lightly. Derek chuckles a little, looking out the window.

"We're not on a date" I tell her awkwardly.

"Oh.." she turns to the kitchen. "Clean up!" she smiles one more time before leaving. Why does everyone assume we're together?

..

We walk down the street and i'm trying to convince Derek that there are places that people get 'swallowed up'. A blonde girl bumps into Derek. She apologises and grins flirtaciously at him. I grit my teeth and the girl keeps walking. Derek doesn't take any notice, just keeps walking.

..

We're at the mystery spot after hours. Okay..we broke in.

"Wow. Uncanny" Derek disapproves. "Wait, do you even know what you're looking for?" he asks me when I get no reading on the EMF meter.

"Yeah..course"

"Care to enlighen me?" he asks. Damn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek and I turn to the voice, guns raised. It's the owner, he's got a shotgun.

"We can explain" Derek says. He turns the gun to me.

"Are you robbing me?" he asks.

"Nobody's robbing you, calm down" I try.

"Don't move!" he warns Derek.

"Just putting my gun down" Derek tells him. I cringe when I hear the shotgun go off. My eyes widen when I realise he hit Derek and not me.

"Derek!" I race to his side, holding him up. "Hey, Derek?" he's shaking, going into shock and bleeding out. "Call 911" I tell the owner.

"I'm sorry-"

"Call 911!" I yell at him. I turn back to Derek. He looks up at me and he can't get any words out. "No" I say. He nods. "No, Der. Stay with me, okay?" he heaves for a couple seconds before going still. "Der? Derek?! Come on, wake up!" His head lolls to the side and his eyes close. No. NO!

..

"Blanket hog, get up" my eyes open and I can feel the tears in my eyes from my dream. Derek smacks my butt. I get up, relieved it was just a dream. "Hey, you okay?" he asks as I wipe my eyes. I smile up at him. He's fine.

"Yeah, just a weird dream" I tell him. I start getting ready to go get breakfast.

"This your's?" he asks, holding up my red lace bra. Wait.. "Putting it back with your bag" he tells me, hands up in surrender. I shake away my messed up deja vu thoughts.

..

Derek orders a pig and a poke with a side of bacon and a coffee. I don't order and he orders for me..just like in my dream. I look around the diner. This is the same place from my dream, like exactly the same.

"Hey" Derek snaps his fingers in my face. "Where'd you go?" he asks. I try to tell him about my dream..that it sort of wasn't a dream. "Like deja-" he asks for a 3rd time.

"Don't say it" I cut him off with a sigh. I lean back and bring my feet up into Derek's lap. He doesn't push them off like I thought he would. He just looks concerned.

..

We walk down the street again. Same dog. Same blonde grins at Derek.

"Sorry Ash but I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Derek says.

"Okay look, yesturday was Tuesday" Derek nods. "But today is Tuesday too"

"Yeah..no, good. You're totally balanced" Derek says.

"So you don't believe me?" I ask him, getting a little pissy. Derek makes a 'um..' face. "The mystery spot, that's gotta be it. We have to go there"

"Alright, alright, we'll go after hours"

"Wait, what? No" I say, stopping. Derek stops to and looks at me in confusion. "Let's go now, business hours, nice and crowded"

"My god you're a freak" Derek says.

"Derek"

"Whatever, let's go now" he says, walking across the street. A car comes out of nowhere and hits him.

"Derek!" I run to him . "Come on Derek" I say. "Hey, wake up" I plead. He's already gone.

..

I wake to a familiar 'blanket hog' comment and butt slap from Derek. Okay..what the actual hell? I watch him get ready, do the same things. Find my bra, hold it up, put it back with my stuff. We go to the diner, he orders the same thing.

"Would you listen to me because i'm starting to lose it" I say.

"You guys ready?" Doris asks.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon and a coffee. Nothing for me thanks" I tell her. Doris nods and walks away.

"Ash, I get all tingly when you take control like that" he jokes.

"Honestly, not the time. Any other time that'd be awesome, but right now. No. Stop" I say. Derek raises an eyebrow at what I said, grinning like an idiot. Did that really just come out of my mouth?

"Okay" he says. "I'm listening" I try explain it to him but he doesn't believe me, he thinks it's funny.

"You're just going to have to go with me on this one Derek, you have too, you owe me that much" I say heatedly.

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down, I can't because.."

"Because what?"

"Because..because you die today Derek"

"I'm not dying? Not today anyway" he says.

"Twice now i've seen it and I..I can't. I won't do it again. You just need to believe me, please"

"Alright" he sighs, "I still think you're nuts but I always think that about you" I smile softly at him. Finally, he'll listen. We walk down the street..everything's the same again. "Why can't we go there tonight?"

"We cant, you.."

"I what? I die?"

"Blown away actually" I tell him. He seems to be processing that infomation. He nods and moves to walk across the road. I quicky grab him and yank him out of the way before Mr Picket can hit him with his car again.

"Thanks" Derek says, chuckling. I give him a pointed look. "Wait..did he?"

"Yesturday" I confirm.

"Did it look cool? Like in the movies?" he asks.

"Derek! You were dead! I wasn't worried about that" I yell. He raises his hands in surrender and we keep walking. "Okay..it did look pretty cool" I admit. Derek grins at me.

..

We go to the mystery spot to question the owner. He's being all 'mysterious' so I get angry and demand answers.

"Okay Cujo, let's get some air" Derek says, pulling me out by my hand. Once we're outside, I sigh in frustration. "Don't get so worked up about this"

"You don't get it" I sigh.

"I do, I die and you have to watch. I get it, it must suck"

"Suck? _Suck?_ It's horrible Derek. I _hate_ it. I keep waking back up to the same day and going through it all over again so sorry if i'm a little 'worked up'. I think that's a given" I say sarcastically.

"Ash" he says, grabbing my shoulders. "I'm fine, look at me. We can stop this. Okay?" I nod and he pulls me to him. I hug his chest, sniffing back tears. This is getting a little too much now. We pull back and we start walking away. I hear a loud bang. "I swear to god" I say before turning around. Derek's under a piano. Dead.

..

"Blanket hog, get up" Derek says, waking me up. I grab his hand before he can slap me. He looks at it in suprise. I pull him into my bed with me. He looks at me with a smile as I try to wrap my legs around his waist so he can't get up.

"No, we have to stay here all day" I tell him. Maybe if I can stop him from dying then the cycle stops?

"You sure that's why you pulled me into bed?" he asks.

"Like I said, any other time that'd be awesome" I say. There I go again.

"Don't be silly, we've got work to do" Derek says, getting back up.

"Derek" I say, grabbing his arm.

"Ash..what's wrong with you?" he asks, looking at me weirdly. I sigh and let him go. Here we go again.

..

He chokes at breakfast. Dies. I wake up.

Slips in the shower. Dies. I wake up.

Bad taco. Dies. I wake up.

Shocked. Dies. I wake up.

"You know what? Screw this, come with me" I say, dragging Derek out the door.

..

"Ash..maybe you should put the axe down" Derek says. "We should stop this, let him go" we've got the owner tied up and i'm ripping the mystery spot apart. Long story short..

Extremely pissed off and upset Winchester with an axe. Derek dies. I wake up.

And we're going to breakfast again.

"So what's happening?" Derek asks.

"Time loop. Doesn't matter, I can't stop it" I sigh in frustration.

"Jeez, someone's PMSing" Derek says. I kick his knee under the table.

"Yeah, maybe i'm a little pissed off. You wanna know why? Because this is the 100th Tuesday i've lived through and it never stops. Ever. So yeah..i'm a little angry" I tell Derek about the hot sauce. He looks at me confused when I catch it.

"Nice reflexes" he says.

"I knew it was going to happen. I know everything that's going to happen"

"You don't know everything" Derek challenges. Here we go.

"Yeah, I do" I say.

"Yeah right" we say at the same time. "Nice guess"

"Wasn't a guess" I tell him.

"Right, you're a mind reader" we say at the same time. I raise an eyebrow. "Cut it out Ash" Derek's definately confused now. "You think you're being funny but you're being really, really childish"

"Believe me now?" I ask him. He narrows his eyes. Of course he doesn't, he didn't the last 5 Tuesdays.

"Ashlee Winchester is afriad of clowns" we say at the same time. His eyes narrow further. "Ashlee Winchester cries her way through sex"

"That one was in bad taste" I point out.

"Ashlee keeps a dagger by the bed and every morning when she wakes up.." we both trail off.

"Seriously, do you get it now?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Okay"

"Finally dude" I sigh in relief. "And by the way, I don't cry my way through sex" I glare at him. "Well..not in the way you're talking about anyway" I grin, enjoying the way Derek's face screws up.

"Just..just tell me what you know" he says, not meeting my eyes.

"I know that no matter what I do, you die" I say, trying to catch his eye but he's blantenly avoiding mine. I roll my eyes. Fine. "I've torn up the mystery spot, burnt it down and nothing helps. You still die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again" I say, getting up and walking out. We walk down the street and I call every single thing that's about to happen.

"Wait" he says, looking back at the girl who grinned at him. "Wait here" he says. He runs back up to her. I grit my teeth at the way her body language changes when she sees him. She hands him one of her flyers and brushes her hair behind her ear. He nods, looking at her weirdly before running back over to me. He shows me the flyer, it's her Dad, the guy that went missing. Really? Trying to find your Dad and you decide to flirt..really inapporpriate. And don't look at Derek like that.

"She seems nice" I say, not even bothering to make it sound like I mean it.

"She's odd and not in a good way" Derek corrects me. "She was flirting. Trying to find her Dad and still trying to flirt..that's a little messed up" he says. That's what I thought. There's actually a couple things I should ask her. I tell Derek to stay put and run up to her. She looks down at me..then I hear a dog..attacking someone.

..

"Can you please stop friggin' dying?!" I snap at Derek in a hushed whisper, careful not to attract attention to our booth. I woke up as usual and i'm living Tuesday again. Derek furrows his eyebrows at me. I shake my head and start researching, showing him a few things and reading some things out about the guy that got kidnapped.

"It's kinda funny. Guy craps on mystery spots then goes missing in one" Derek chuckles. I can't help but laugh..it is sort of funny, in a morbid way. You can't blame me, i've watched Derek die over 100 times, my heads a little jacked.

"Like just desserts" I say as we walk out. I stop when I see strawberry syrup. Derek asks me whats wrong and I tell him the guy that sits there only ever has maple. Something's not right.

..

My eyes snap open. Yeah. Something's wrong. There's something wrong with that guy. I jump out of bed before Derek can even come over to me.

"Someone's up early" he says with his heart-melting smile.

"We got work to do" I grin back. I know what we're dealing with.

..

I watch the guy eat his pancakes.

"So what's happening?" Derek asks.

"Eat your breakfast" I tell him. Derek shrugs and keeps eating. The guy gets up and I follow him out, pulling out my wooden stake. Derek follows me and I ambush the guy. I accuss him of being a trickster and threaten to kill him until he shows himself. The Trickster smirks at me, now in his real form. Derek and I killed him..well, apparently not. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

"Why?" he chuckles. "You two tried to kill me"

"What about Hasselback?" Derek asks, the guy that went missing.

"He said he didn't believe in rabbitholes, so I dropped him in one" Trickster grins. If this situation wasn't as serious as it is, I woud laugh too. See? Morbid. "Then you two showed up, I was on you the second you hit town"

"So this is fun for you? Killing Derek over and over?" I ask, pushing the stake harder againist his throat. Derek looks between us.

"1, yes, it is" I grit my teeth angerily. "And 2, this is so not about killing Derek"

"Yeah, it kind of is" I snap.

"This joke, it's on you Ashlee. Watching him die every day. Forever"

"You son of a bitch" I ground out. The trickster smiles at me.

"How long will it take for you to realise? You can't save Derek. No matter what" he says. Derek made the 'oh-so-smart-choice' of selling his soul. The dick. Okay..so I died. He sold his soul to bring me back. Noble, yes. Selfless, yes. But am I pissed off about it? Yes. Now i'm going to lose him. Watching it like I have been has been hard enough, knowing it really will happen..that I won't wake up with him, hunt with him, that he won't be at my side..I don't think I can do it.

"If I kill you, this all ends now" I say, pushing down harder.

"I was playing around" Trickster says quickly. "You let me go, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday, I swear" he says. I go to kill him anyway but he clicks his fingers.

..

"Ash" someone says. "Ash, wake up" I open my eyes and Derek's sitting on the bed, shaking me awake. He gets up upon seeing i'm awake. I jolt up and he turns back to me. "You alright?" I check my phone. It's Wednesday. It's friggin' Wednesday!

"It's Wednesday!" I say excitedly. Derek furrows his eyebrows.

"Yesturday was Tuesday so..yeah" he says. "Come on, turn that off" he says, the radio blaring Back In Time next to me.

"Isn't this the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" I ask, smiling brightly up at him.

"No" he says. "You hate this song as well" he reminds me. "Jeez, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Derek asks.

"I lost count" I say, throwing my shirt back on. "Come on, we need to leave this town right now"

"What?"

"Just go pack the car, we're leaving.

"Ash-"

"Derek we're leaving!" I yelp. He smirks and nods.

"Okay" Derek starts to load up the car while I pack our bags. I hear a gunshot. No.. I sprint down the stairs and see Derek on the ground, bleeding out, shot in the chest.

"No, no, no" I say, running over to him. "No, not today" I say, holding him.

"A-Ash" he says. I squeeze my eyes shut. I need to wake up. I open my eyes and i'm still here. Derek's still shot.

..

"Made you something to eat" Bobby says, placing a small plate of food in front of me. He's been looking after me for 2 weeks now. After Derek..died, I went a little 'haywire'. I got into a car accident while drink driving and the only person the hospital could call was Bobby. My brothers are busy with demons, the apocalpyse..I didn't want to bother them with my emotional crap. We're taught as hunters to be emotionless, not get attached..but Derek's different. He was my rock. But he's gone, now i've got Bobby. Not that I mind, it's nice being with him. He's my second Dad practically. He's also been helping me put the camaro back together as I sort of..wrapped it around a tree when I had that accident. I nod my thanks and he sits down across from me. "I've got some news"

"What is it?" I ask quietly, looking up at him. Derek's death has hit me pretty hard, i'm not the same girl I was before.

"I found him" he tells me.

"The Trickster?" I ask, looking up at me. My voice holding some life for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah" he sighs.

..

"Sure" I say, taking the stake from Bobby's hand. "And wanna know why?" I shove it through his back. "Because you're not Bobby" I say, shoving him to the ground. The body disappears and the stake flies past my head. It's the Trickster. He's holding the stake.

"Whoever said Derek was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object" he says with a laugh.

"Bring him back" I say.

"Who, Derek?" I nod. "My girl sent you flowers, didn't she? Derek's dead. He ain't coming back" I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bring him back!" I yell.

"I don't know..I can but that doesn't mean I should" he says.

"Please" I beg.

"Ashlee, there's a lesson to be learnt here. One that i've been trying to drill into that pretty little head of your's" he says, walking up to me.

"What lesson?" I ask angerily.

"You saving Derek, how you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other. Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain"

"If it brings him back then I don't care" I say, meeting the Trickster's gaze evenly.

"Derek's your weakness" he says. I look away from him because he's right. "The bad guys know it too. It's going to be the death of you Ashlee" he steps back. "Sometimes you've just got to let people go"

"I can't" I say, looking at him with watery eyes. "I could never let him go"

"Like it or not, this is how it's going to be without him"

"Please" I beg, starting to cry. "Please" the Trickster frowns at my tears, like he didn't expect them. He sighs.

"It's like talking to a brick wall" I keep giving him pleading eyes. I don't care about anything other than convincing him to bring Derek back. "No amount of human love will bring him back" I just keep pleading. He sighs again. "This all stopped being fun awhile ago. I'm over it" he says, walking away.

"What does that mean?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he says. He clicks his fingers.

..

I wake up to Back In Time playing. I sit up. Wait. I look up and Derek was just about to walk over and wake me up. He smiles softly at me. I get up and run at him. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, hugging him as tight as I can and burying my face in his neck.

"Ash?" he asks, holding me up by my thighs.

"It's Wednesday" I whisper, eyes tearing up, out of happiess this time. "I've never been so happy to see you before" I chuckle, starting to cry.

"I'm happy to see you too" he smiles, a little confused though. "Ash, you're crying" he says, worried.

"No, i'm fine" I shake my head. "I'm just so glad you're okay" he helps me off him. I hug him again.

"Ash, are you okay?" he asks me. I nod and sniff, wiping away my tears.

"I'm perfect" I say. "Come on, let's get out of this town" I say. "Right now" he nods and we pack up our stuff. He comes over and threads his fingers through mine. I smile at him. I'm so glad he's back.

"Did something else happen?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No..just a weird dream" I assure him.

"As long as you're okay" he says. I nod and he presses a kiss to my temple. "Let's go"

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	31. 3x15 Time Is On My Side

**Shout out to;**

 **Cecilia x2-All I can say to first review is.. ;) I'm glad you came to like this fic though :) Your feels won't be suffering for too long!**

 **Bree-Poor Derek ;)**

 **Tesla424-Thanks! Here's another!**

 **Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell-Again, all I can say is.. ;)**

 **Dashlee shippers, this is a big chapter but not the** _ **big**_ **chapter but that's really close! Remember to read the end note, I need your opinion!**

 _Time Is On My Side 3x15_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I sit cross-legged on the bed, reading the email I just received from the doctor. Derek's asleep beside me. I type back a quick reply in thanks for the doctor getting back in contact with me. The sent sound makes Derek stir besisde me.

"Mmm..what're you doin'?" he asks sleepily. I smile to myself. His sleepily voice is so cute.

"Sending an email" I tell him.

"Why?" he asks, pulling himself to sit up. He leans his head on my shoulder to keep his tired form upright.

"Remember that thing in the paper from yesturday?" I ask, looking to the side to look at him.

"Refresh my memory?"

"The guy that walked into the ER, torn up, and died" I tell him. He nods his cheek againist my shoulder. "Well I just heard from the doctor, it was his liver that was missing. The dead body was covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's"

"Whose were they?" Derek asks, looking up at me.

"Some guy that died in 1981" I tell him.

"So..walking dead? Walking, _killing_ , dead?" he asks.

"Maybe. I think we should check it out" I say.

"Okay" he nods, pulling himself to sit up on his own. "Let's get going" he says with a yawn. I grab his keys off the bedside table, i'll drive and let him sleep some more.

..

"The liver wasn't ripped out. It was removed, surgically. By someone who knew their way around a scalpel" the coroner tells us. "Didn't you read my report?"

"Of course we did. Oh, it was revieting, a real page-turner..just delightful" Derek says. I shake my head, he over-sold it.

"You done?" the coroner asks him, unimpressed.

"I think so" Derek nods.

"Please go away"

"You got it" I say.

..

We go to the hospital and question the man that was the newest victim of organ theif. He's pretty distraught which is understandable. The only information we manage to get out of him was that he got jumped and woke up strapped down. The _painful_ surgery was performed and he woke up in a hotel bathtub filled with ice. After that, we decide not to push him to remember or talk about the traumatic experience anymore.

..

I get to researching as soon as we get back to the hotel room. I have a small idea of what we're dealing with. I research around my theories and Derek happily eats a burger across from me.

"So, I think I got a theory" I say. Derek looks up at me, beackoning me to continue. "I talked to Mr Giggles doc and it turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk"

"That's weird" Derek comments.

"Yeah, nowadays it is. Silk used to be the suture of choice back in the 19th century. It was really problematic, the patients would get massive infections, the death rate was insane. Right, so the doctors had to do things to keep the infections from spreading, one of those things was maggots" I tell him.

"Ash, i'm eating" Derek frowns.

"It actually kind of worked because maggots eat bad tissue and leave good tissue. And when they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed _full_ of maggots"

"Ash, eating!" Derek exclaims. I shrug. "Okay so, people are getting ganked?" I nod. "Some surgery, some organ theft..why does this sound so familiar?"

"Becuase you've heard it before, we all have" I say. I show him Dad's journal. "Your Dad and my Dad hunted the guy and told us the story. Name's Doc Benton, real life doctor that lived in New Hampshire. He was obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. In 1816, he abandons his practice and-"

"And nobody hears from him for 20 years, then people start showng up dead" Derek finishes for me.

"Dead or missing an organ or body part" I say. "Whatever he was doing was working. He couldn't die, when parts wore thin, he replaced them"

"But our Dads hunted them down and cut out his heart?" Derek says.

"He must have plugged a new one" I shrug.

"Okay, then where's he doing this?"

"According to Dad's journal, he's picky about where he sets up his lab. He goes for dense forest with access to a river or stream, some kind of freshwater"

"Why?" Derek asks, taking a bite of his burger.

"Because that's where he'd dump the bile, instestines and fecal matter" I chuckle when Derek screws up his face. "Still hungry?" I tease. He looks at his burger but shrugs.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at you baby" he says to the burger, taking another bite.

..

Derek and I are looking at the map on the bed, looking at all the cabins Benton could be holed up in. Derek's phone rings and he answers it, talking to Bobby. From Derek's side, I can tell they're talking about Chris. That douche. Derek says goodbye and hangs up the phone. He turns to me.

"Come on, we're going after Chris" Derek says.

"What?" I frown. "Hold on a second"

"For what? Grab your stuff, the clock's ticking" he says.

"Derek, we should stay here and finish the case"

"You insane?"

"There's no way he still has the colt" I say. "That was months ago. He would have sold it the second he got his hands on it"

"Well then I kill him, win-win" Derek shrugs.

"Derek"

"Ash, we're going" he says in a 'no arguements' voice.

"No" I say.

"What?" he asks, turning to me.

"I said no" I repeat, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because this here, this thing with Benton, it's what's gonna save Dean and when it's your time, you too" I say.

"What? Chasing down some Frankenstein?" he asks me.

"No, chasing immortality" I say. Derek looks outraged. "Look, it sounds crazy, I know. But Benton can't die. If we find out how he did it then we can do it for Dean"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to die before you go to hell. So, if you never die then-"

"Wait" Derek says. He narrows his eyes at me, accussingly. "Did you know this was Doc Benton from the jump?" he asks me.

"No" I say. Derek looks unconvinced. "Okay, I had a feeling"

"So the whole time you were just pretending? You were lying to me?" he asks.

"I didn't know for sure, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure" I say. "All i'm trying to do is find an answer here"

"No, you're trying to chase down some psycho so you can study him" he says, his voice getting louder.

"I was just trying to help!" I snap. "My brother has 3 weeks left, _3 weeks_. I don't see any other choices here. Don't forget, you're on that list as well"

"If you welch this deal, you and Sam are dead. That's not an option. Doing this is welching-"

"Fine, we'll take the magic pill to then" I say.

"No" he shakes his head. "We don't know what that would do. We do as Bobby's been saying, we help your brothers track the demon that holds our contracts and we kill him, wipe this all clean. That's our best shot" Derek says.

"Even if you had the colt, who are you gonna shoot at?" I ask him. "We have no idea who holds your contracts"

"Well then we can shoot the hellhounds before they find Dean" he says. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Not..i'm staying" I say strongly. Derek walks up to me.

"No, you're not. 'Cause i'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak"

"You're not gonna _let_ me?" I ask him, my voice tipping angerily.

"No, i'm not gonna let you" he says, ignoring the fact he's just pissed me off.

"How are you gonna stop me?" I challenge. "I'm not your's Derek, you can't tell me what to do" he flinches a little, like the words burnt him.

"I told your family I would look out for you-"

"I'm not gonna have much family left if we don't stay and finish this" I cut him off.

"Don't say that"

"Why not? It's true, isn't it? Dean's got 3 weeks, you've got 4 years, Sam and I-"

"Don't say that because I lost my family" he says. I fall quiet. "You think i'd let someone so important to me lose their's too?" he asks me. "Come with me, we can figure something out"

"I'm sorry..I can't" I sigh.

"I'm leaving" he says, looking down at the ground, saddness tinting his features. "Without you" I nod in understanding.

"Uh..watch out for yourself and keep in touch" I say, offering him a sad smile.

"Course" he nods. He looks up at me. I rush forward, hugging him. He sighs, hugging me back. "You as well, okay? Don't get hurt and be careful. If things get too sticky then call me" he says. I nod againist Derek's shoulder. We pull back but there's something so thick about the air..we're still far too close.

"You're gonna be okay, right? Dealing with Chris?" I ask him, our noses practically touching.

"Yeah" he says, his breath hitting my lips. Okay..why haven't we pulled away from each other yet? "Be careful" he says quietly.

"You said that already" I whisper, meeting his eyes. He chuckles, it comes out a little nervous.

"I know" he says, touching his forehead to mine. "Look..I don't know what i'm doing" he says.

"It's okay. Neither do I" I say with a small loop-sided smile. He returns it. We don't know what we're doing. Hence why we're so hesitant. One of my hands from around his back sneaks up to behind his neck. He's still looking in my eyes. I'm still looking in his. I swallow thickly, nervous. Screw it. Before either of us can move forward, we both jolt a little when Derek's phone starts ringing. He looks down at where his phone's in his pocket. He looks back up at me. We're still far too close, our breath mixing together.

"I..I should get going" he says. I nod, letting him go and pulling back. The phone call will be important, work. Work is why we're here, not to maybe kiss. Derek looks at me. He comes forward, dropping a kiss to the very edge of my mouth. "Please be careful" he says for a thrid time before answering his phone and walking out the door. The moment the room door closes, I fall down to sit on the bed. Okay..that was..interesting. Was that..yeah, i'm pretty sure that was a moment. Like a _moment_ moment. Where was that going? Would we actually have..kissed? Because he just kissed me..sort of. Oh god. What are we doing? Something i've wanted to do? Something maybe he's wanted to do? I'm emotionally confused now. Great. I should really focus on the job not my maybe love life.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I drive towards Bobby's friend, Rufus Turner's house. I'm trying to focus on Chris and the colt but I can't. My mind's in one place, my fingers tapping on the steering wheel anxiously. I run a hand through my hair, tempted to open up that bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. Was I about to kiss Ash? I think I was. And she wasn't pulling away either. But what are we doing? I mean, what if her brothers found out? If we had kissed, if that was where it was going, we couldn't just be strangly close 'just friends' anymore. Is that something she'd want? I'm not stupid, I haven't been able to ignore the developing feelings I have for her in awhile. But I don't know if she's feeling the same. We've always had those slightly awkward moments when we're touching or really close but never like that. That was a whole nother thing. I pull up outside of Rufus' place. I reach for my phone. I go into my contacts, hovering over Ash's name. I sigh, looking down at it. I don't know how long we're going to be separated for. I don't like it. I don't like being away from her, I don't like her being alone. I want to call her and talk about it. I want to go back and talk to her face to face about it. I want to figure this out quickly, it feels weird having it hanging in the air like this while we're away from each other. Okay, Derek, stop it.

I grab the bottle of scotch and open the car door, getting out. I need to do this now though, saving Dean's more important right now. Maybe not in my heart, but it is.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I go into Doc Benton's cabin, my torch up. I see a red journal. I open it, skimming the pages. This must be his journal, there's scientific equations even I can't read. I slip it into my jacket and proceed to look around. I find a body on a table. I go over, flashing the torch over the body. A dead man, chest cut open and leaked off blood. I cringe and turn away, continuing through the house. I see another body strapped down, a woman. Then I notice she's breathing. I rush over to her. The skin on her arm is gone and maggots are eating away at the tissue, just like in the Doc Benton story. I put my fingers to her pulse. She gasps, eyes flying open.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay, i'm here to help you, shh!" I say in a hushed whisper. I grab a cloth, carefully wrapping it around her arm. She cries in pain and I put a hand over her mouth, hushing her. "Sorry, just shh" I hear a door open upstairs. I hear him moving to come down here. "Okay, get up. I'm getting you out of here" I whisper, helping her up. I lean most of her weight on me and we slip out the window before he can find us. I help her to the rental car. "Watch your head, sorry" I say, ducking her into the passenger seat. I run around the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat. I start the car. The woman beside me screams when my window's smashed in and a hand grabs my hair. It's Benton. He slams my head into the steering wheel over and over until I can manage to put the car into reverse. I stomp on the pedal, flying backwards and making Benton let go of me. I put the car into 1st and fly forward, running Benton over and taking off.

..

I flip through Benton's diary again. Okay, so maybe i'm just avoiding calling Derek. I spin my phone in my hand and tap in on my leg. Okay, screw it. I dial the number, bringing it to my ear. I bite my lip nervously, waiting for him to answer.

"Ash" he answers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Der, i'm fine" I assure him. "Anything on Chris or the colt?" I ask.

"I found him, but the colt's long gone. You were right, i'm sorry"

"It's okay" I say. "Um..is he..?"

"Alive? Yeah" he sighs like he's disappointed. "What about you?"

"I found Benton's cabin-"

"Was he there? Did he hurt you?" Derek cuts me off. I smile to myself.

"He was there and i'm okay now" I tell him. "I couldn't kill him, I had to get a woman out and to the hospital. But listen, I found his lab book and it has the formula"

"The live-forever formula?" he asks.

"Yeah. But it's weird, it's not black magic, there's no blood sacrifice. It's just science Derek. Very extremely weird science, but just science"

"Are you saying it's doable?"

"I think so" I sigh in relief. "We could save you and Dean"

"That's really good Ash" he says. "Listen..about earlier-"

"I know" I say, knowing this was coming. "I should apologise to you-"

"Apologise?" he questions. "Ash, it wasn't a mistake. Not for me" he says. I smile.

"Well, it-" I try to tell him it's the same for me but i'm cut off when something grabs me, coming over my mouth. I drop the phone, trying to fight the person holding me. "DEREK?!" I scream muffledly, praying he'll hear me.

..

I wake up, strapped to a table. I try to move but my arms and legs are strapped down.

"You can relax. It's all gonna be okay" Doc Benton stands over me, rubbing my arm. I try to move away from him, tears stinging my eyes. "Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about Ashlee. Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive? Very, very high" this is horrible. Not much scares me but this sort of thing? It terrifies me. And now it's actually happening to me. And i'm so scared.

"Please..don't" I beg. And i'm certainly not one to beg.

"Imagine my joy when I read all about myself in your Daddy's journal" he says, holding it.

"Put it down!" I snap, my usual level of venom being drowned out by fear.

"Well, I guess it is time we got this started" he says. I squeeze my eyes shut. "Open your eyes Ashlee, don't make this hard. It won't be messy" he says. I shake my head, keeping them closed. I let out a whimper when he forces my eye open with one hand. I panic, starting to squirm, barely being able to move at all. He holds a scoop over a bunsen burner, heating it. He starts lowering it to my eye and I can't lie, I was crying. Then 3 gunshots rang through the air, making the doc stop. He puts the scoop down and lets me go. "Shoot all you want" he says, turning around to the person.

"Get away from her" comes Derek's voice. I feel relief wash through me. He's here. He makes me feel safe and he's here. I hear more gunshots, crashing.

"Derek?!" I yell, trying to break loose.

"A knife?" Benton scoffs. "What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart though, it was a brand new one"

"Good, it should be pumping nice and strong then" Derek says. Thank god, he's okay. "Sending this stuff through your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it" I hear a thump, someone just collapsed.

"Derek?" I ask. I hear footsteps coming over. I panic, trying to get out.

"It's me, it's okay" Derek says, using his knife to cut me loose. I burst into tears, hugging him tightly once i'm free. He hugs me back, rubbing my back. "It's okay, i'm here. You're okay" he hushes me softly. "Are you hurt?" he asks, pulling me back to check me over. I shake my head, unable to form words. I hated that. I thought..I thought he was going to able to perform the surgery and..that just scares the _hell_ out of me. He hugs me again and I hold onto him tightly.

..

Derek's strapped Benton to the table I was on. I stand further away, not wanting to be too close to the man.

"Wake up" Derek says, nudging the 'man' roughly. Benton's eyes open and he looks around, confused.

"Please" he says.

"Please what? You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up" Derek grounds out angerily.

"No, you don't understand. I can help you. I know what you need" Benton says.

"We might have to cut him up" Derek says, looking at me. I nod.

"I can read the formula for you. Immortality, forever young, never die" Benton tries. I look at Derek, unsure. Benton's the only one who can read something that old and complex. We need this. Derek comes over, guiding me into the other room.

"Dean's going to hell in 3 weeks. What if this is the only way we have left?" I say quietly.

"Ash" Derek sighs. "I'm sorry but we have to find another way"

"What if there is no other way?" I ask him. "What if Dean goes to hell and in a few years, you do as well? I can't.." I take a deep breath. "I can't let that happen to either of you"

"Ash, he tried to..he was gonna hurt you" Derek says.

"Trust me, I know" I say. "But saving you and Dean from going to hell is more important than that"

"I'm sorry..but it's not. Not to me" he says. I just look at him. I know he doesn't want to go to hell and he certainly doesn't want Dean to go to hell either. So to hear him say _my_ safety is more important..I don't know what to say. "He did this to you, didn't he?" Derek asks me, touching his fingers to the cuts on my head from my first encounter with Benton. I nod, looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry but we're gonna find another way" he says. "You know Dean won't do this, you know they'd both be mad if we let him loose"

"I know" I sigh. "Okay. If we can't kill him, we gotta bury him, lock him up"

"That's a good idea" Derek nods. "Come on" he says, holding his hand out to me. "I'm here, you don't have to be scared" he says. I take it and we walk back into where Benton is. Derek reaches for the chloroform.

"You don't understand. I can help you!" Benton begs. I grab Derek's other hand where he's holding the chloroform. He looks up at me. I nod and he hands it to me. I cove the rag with it, holding it over Benton mouth. I hold it over until he falls limp.

..

We both cover the chained up fridge with Benton inside with dirt. His book goes to rest with him.

"No! No! Don't! Stop it! I can help you! No!" Benton begs, banging on the walls. "Let me out! I can save you! No, don't!" we don't stop though. There's no way that bastard's walking no matter how much I wanted to use him to save Dean and Derek..we can't. And I know that now.

..

I sit in Derek's lap as he drives. I'm still shaken up and being close to him helps me feel safe. He helps me to calm down. It's probably dangerous and it's probably stupid but I need to be close to him and he's worried and wants me close too. Derek glances at the camaro's clock. 11:56pm. He nods to me and I call Chris at our hotel, putting it on speaker. He answers right away.

"I felt your hand in my packet when you swiped that motel receipt" Derek says.

"You don't understand" Chris says.

"I understand perfectly. I noticed something above your door, a herb. Devil's shoestring and there's only one use for that, holding hellhounds at bay" Derek says. "I took another look at your parents obit. They died exactly 10 years ago today Chris. You didn't kill them, a demon did your dirty work. You made a deal and it's come due"

"That's why you stole the colt, wasn't it?" I ask him. "Try swap the gun for your soul?"

"Yes" he admits.

"But the colt wasn't enough" I guess.

"They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam and I knew he'd come if I killed you two. I was desperate" Chris tells us. I'm a little suprised when we hear Chris start to cry. "Ashlee, listen, I need help" he pleads.

"It's too late, i'm sorry" I say. Yes, he's a douchebag, he's a dick, but noone deserves to be dragged to hell.

"You know I don't deserve this" he sobs. Exactly. But it's still too late.

"You're right, you don't" Derek takes over. "But if you just came to us sooner and asked for help, we probably could have taken the colt and saved you" he tells Chris.

"Listen, i've called Sam and Dean, the demon that holds your's and Dean's contracts is a demon called Lilth" Chris tells us.

"How do we know this is true?" Derek asks him.

"You don't, but it is the truth"

"This can't help you Chris, why are you telling us this?" I ask him.

"Because maybe you can kill the bitch before she takes your brother" Chris says. I grit my teeth angerily.

"I'll see you in hell" Derek says before hanging up. I sigh, leaning my head againist the window. Derek glances at me. He pulls over, looking at me. I can't avoid his eyes, i'm right in his lap. "We're gonna stop that from happening to Dean" he tells me. I feel tears prickling my eyes. "Hey, we will" he says, taking my face in his hands.

"I'm just..i'm scared" I admit, sniffing. "If we don't stop this..Dean's gonna.." I don't finish the sentence. I don't want to think about it.

"Not gonna happen Ash" Derek says. "Go to sleep, i'll wake you when we get to the hotel" he says. I nod. His thumbs comes under my eyes to wipe away my tears. "It's gonna be okay" he says softly.

"Okay" I nod. We look at each other for a few seconds. Derek lets me go to drive. He stops, dropping a soft kiss to my forehead before pulling out. I close my eyes, curling up againist him. Maybe we didn't get to talk about our moment, maybe we didn't get to kiss, but for now..this is enough.

..

..

 **I know, I know, they should have kissed. Don't worry, that's coming so very soon! Ash was really upset and I felt like Derek kissing her would be sort of weird, like taking advantage of her vulnerability..that's just my opinion anyway. But it is coming..very, very soon so stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review! PS-I was going to do a mixed chapter of the season finale of when Dean goes to hell mixed with when Cas brings him back..should I? Or should I just go straight into season 4 and leave that out? My big Dashlee scene is into season 4 but should I write this extra season finale/Dean coming back from hell chapter anyway? Let me know! I feel like it's important so I should write the extra chapter but I don't know..**


	32. Dean's Demise And Re-Birth

**This chapter will be a mix of 3x16 and 4x01 with my own spin of course :3**

 **Shout out to;**

 **TheMorbidGal-Here's your extraaaaaa! Thanks :P**

 **Bree-Yes! I plan for Ash and Cas to have a good brother/sister relationship :3**

 **Cecilia-I was going to skip it but I just couldn't :) But I think you'll like this chapter ;)**

 **Tesla424-I know! There's going to another one of those moments in here :P Here's the extra chapter!**

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up to the sound of an engine. I scramble up in my seat, panicking.

"Ash, it's okay" Derek says. I sigh in relief, realising he's just put me in the car and hit the road.

"Derek, where are we going?" I ask him, sitting up. Then I realise i'm tucked in with a blanket and everything. I smile softly. Derek's so sweet.

"Dean, Sam and Bobby think they've got a lead on Lilth, we're going after her too" he tells me. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course" I smile. "How far off are we?" I ask.

"About another hour" he tells me. "Get some more sleep"

"Good idea" I yawn, ducking back under the blanket.

..

Derek shakes me awake. I pop my head out of the blankets.

"We're here. And so are they" Derek tells me, nodding out the window. I look up, seeing Dean storming over, Sam behind him and Bobby just walking behind him.

"Well, I thought this would go bad" I say, getting out of the car. Derek gets out as well.

"What the hell are you are you two doing here?" Dean asks angerily.

"What does it look like brother? We're here to help" I say, going into the trunk for guns and holy water. Derek follows my lead.

"Derek, listen to me. Take her and go" Sam says.

"No can do" Derek says, cocking a shotgun. I smile. "We're family, we're part of this fight too now"

"He's right" Bobby says. "And that's why I called him" Sam and Dean turn to Bobby with narrowed eyes.

" _You_ called him?" Dean asks Bobby.

"Yeah, I did" Bobby admits without hesitation.

"I can't believe this" Sam sighs.

"Well believe it" I say. "Now come on, we can argue about this later. Let's just go ice the bitch"

"Good call" Bobby nods with a small smile.

..

We scan the area, finding a demonic mailman outside the house Lilith's in.

"Okay, we ninja past those gus and sneak in" Sam suggests. I smile at the 'ninja' part..i'm childish. Deal with it.

"Then what? Give that 10 year old a Columbian necktie?" Dean asks.

"It's awful but-"

"No Sam" Dean shuts him down.

"This isn't just about saving you Dean" I say. "It's him as well" I say, looking to Derek. "And alot of other people. We have to do this" I say, trying to shake the thought of some 10 year old taking my brother and my..Derek away from me.

"She's gotta be stopped son" Bobby says, agreeing with me.

"Damn it" Dean says, knowing we're right. We run around the side of the house, Bobby going one way, Sam and Dean take care of a few stray demons and Derek and I go for the house. Dean meets back up with us. "Here, hold onto this just in case" Dean says, handing me the knife. I nod, taking it. Then Dean's thrown into the fence, pinned againist it. That blonde bitch.

"I'd like my knife back please, or your neck snaps like a chicken bone" Ruby says. I come up behind her, putting the knife to her throat.

"He doesn't have it. I do." I inform her. "Get off him." She backs away from Dean, letting him go. Dean gives me a thankful nod, turning to face Ruby. I keep the knife at my side. I want Ruby dead and i'm not far off actually killing her myself.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asks Ruby.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book." Ruby says. Dean's face screws up as he looks at her face. "What?" she asks him.

"Nothing. I just..I couldn't see your real face until now and..you are one _ugly_ broad." Dean tells her. I chuckle. Ruby turns to me.

"Ashlee, give me the knife before you hurt yourself." she says.

"I don't think so." I shake my head.

"It's already over. I gave your brother a way to save Dean and he shot me down. Now it's too late. He's already dead. And i'm not gonna let the rest of you die too." she says to me. I narrow my eyes.

"Try and stop me and i'll kill you, you stupid bitch." I snark, hand tightening around the knife.

"Hit me with your best shot." she says. My knife-clutched hand lunges out towards her but another hand comes around my arm, pulling me back.

"No." Derek says from beside me, his hand holding my arm.

"You can have your little catfight later." Dean says. I take a deep breath and relax. Derek cautiously lets me go. We all look to where Dean's looking. Demons, on every house's porch.

"So much for the element of suprise." Derek says. The demons start coming at us. "Go, go, run!" Derek says. He grabs my hand and we run after Sam and Dean, Ruby following us. Dean comes to the front door and starts picking the lock. Right before the demons reach us, the sprinklers go off. The demons shout in pain as the water burns their skin.

"Holy water." I say. "Bobby." I smile. That's where he is. We finally get inside, shutting the door behind us.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asks Ruby.

"Probably." The blonde answers. Damn it. We hear footsteps and stop. A man walks in and Dean grabs him, throwing his hand over the man's mouth.

"We're here to help, okay?" Dean tells him quietly. "I'm gonna move my hand and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" The man nods.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asks the man.

"It's not..it's not her anymore." He tells us.

"Where is she?" Sam asks again.

"Upstairs, in her bedroom." He tells Sam. Dean tries to tell the man to go into the basement but he refuses without his wife. So..Dean knocks him unconcious.

"We'll deal with him." I tell my brothers. "Here, take the knife." I pass it over to Sam. They nod and Derek lifts the unconcious man over his shoulder. I follow him down to the basement. I make a salt line at the door while Derek gets him cosy. We stand up once we're done, looking at the blacked out father. I turn to look at Derek. "Are you ready for this?" I ask him.

"You mean Lilith?" He asks, turning to look at me. I nod. "To be honest..I have no idea."

"Yeah. Neither do I." I say honestly. "But we gotta do what we gotta do, right?" I chuckle nervously. Derek turns to face me properly.

"You're worried." He states. I nod, looking down at my feet. "Nothing's gonna happen to you while i'm around." He assures me.

"It's not me i'm worried about." I say, looking back up at him.

"Dean's gonna be fine. We can do this." He says.

"I really hope we can." I sigh.

"We can." Derek says, touching a hand to my cheek. I give him a small smile. I step forward, eyes still looking into his. He smiles, coming closer to me as well. And then the air's thick again and I can feel my heart thumping in my chest.

"Alright, no matter what you hear.." Derek and I step away from each other upon hearing Dean's at the top of the stairs. "You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement." Dean tells the woman and the little girl. Lilith must have escaped from her vessel. The woman and daughter go to the man's side. Derek scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, giving me a pained smile. I give him an apologetic look. "Derek, Ash, what you doing? Come on." Dean says.

"Uh..nothing. Let's go." I say, walking up the steps.

"She okay?" I hear Dean ask Derek from behind me.

"Yeah..she's fine." He tells Dean. "Just a little worried."

"Out of all of us, you have her back in this, okay?" Dean tells him.

"Of course." Derek nods. We walk into the lounge to find Sam and Ruby arguing.

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time." Ruby tells Sam.

"Well there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, i'll do it." Sam tells her. Dean grabs his arm. "Don't Dean!"

"We're not gonna let you go to hell!" I say.

"Yes you are!" Dean yells at us all, letting Sam go. My eyes widen.

"What?" Derek asks, shocked.

"Yes you are." Dean says, calmer. "I'm sorry. I mean, this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna get you guys killed." I look away, tears filling my eyes. I had no idea Dean would give up like this.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Derek asks him.

"Keep fighting." Dean says. "Take care of my wheels, Sammy. Take care of my sister, Derek. Keep those two out of trouble, Ash." Dean says. I close my eyes as my tears start to fall. "Remember what our Dad's taught us. Remember what I taught you." Dean says. I open my eyes to see Dean's almost in tears himself. Sam's crying and Derek's trying not too. We all look at the grandfather clock when it bongs, striking midnight. At that sound, the 4 of us have tears down our faces. It's time.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby says, sounding sincere. Dean turns to the side, eyes seeing something.

"Hellhound." Dean says.

"Where?" Derek asks.

"There." Dean nods to it. I see Ruby's face fall as she sees it too. The 5 of us bolt into the next room, slamming the doors shut. We lean againist them as Dean lays goofer dust under the door. When he's done, the banging againist the doors stop. Dean darts over to the window, pouring goofer dust along the sill.

"Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight it off." Ruby says, looking at Sam. Sam looks at her in confusion. "Come on! That dust won't last forever." Sam holds the knife out to Ruby.

"Wait!" Dean yells. We all look at him in confusion.

"Do you wanna die?" Ruby asks him.

"Sam, that's not Ruby! It's not Ruby!" Dean says. Ruby look at us, flinging us into different walls. Sam drops the knife in the process and Ruby pins Dean on the table. "How long have you been in her?" Dean asks. Ruby blinks, showing white eyes. Lilith.

"Not long" Lilith tells us. "But I like it in here. It's all grown up and pretty"

"Where's Ruby?" I ask.

"She was a very bad girl so I sent her far, far away." Lilith tells me. She walks over to Sam. "Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." I struggle to get out of her hold when she grabs Sam by the chin and kisses him. "Your lips are soft." She whispers.

"You have me. Let my family go." Sam says.

"Silly goose." Lilith smiles. "You wanna bargin, you have to have something that I want. You don't. Neither does Derek. In fact, the only one with a usuable soul is Ashlee."

"Don't." Dean warns me when I open my mouth. He looks at Lilith. "So this is the plan? Drag me to hell, kill them, then what?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith says. My eyes widen when she walks over to the door, reaching for the handle.

"Don't, please don't!" I beg her. "You can have me, I don't care! Just stop!" I squirm. She grins and shakes her head at me. No!

"Sic 'em boy." Lilith smirks, opening the door. We watch in horror as Dean's dragged off the table by the invisible dog.

"No! Stop!" Derek yells.

"Dean?!" I scream when deep claw marks are dug into his chest. Dean turns onto his stomach in an attmept to crawl away.

"STOP IT!" Sam begs. "No!" Dean's flipped over and slashed along the stomach and chest.

"Please! Stop!" I cry, struggling frantically. Dean stops screaming in pain, his chest sliced open and bleeding steadily.

"NO!" Sam cries out.

"Yes." Lilith smirks. A bright white light fills the room. I'm temporarily blinded, falling to the floor with a painful thud. The light diminishes and i'm just a crying heap on the floor, struggling to keep myself upright. Sam stands up, holding the demon knife in his hand. "Back." Lilith says, confused when nothing happens to Sam. "I said, back."

"I don't think so." Sam says, voice dripping with hatred. Before he can stick her, Lilith exits Ruby's body before it drops to the ground. I look over at Dean, tears covering my face. I try to move over to him as Sam does, but it's no use. I curl in on myslef, crying and hyperventilating with my head againist the floor. You'd think after experiencing so much lose, it wouldn't hurt as much. That's bullshit. It hurts, even more. It start to feel like my world's been crushed and I can't breath. I'm hyperventilating but no oxygen is getting in. Sam's got Dean in his arms and my heart's in pieces. A feel something warm on my back.

"Ash?" It's Derek. I shake my head, holding my throat. Derek pulls me up and pulls me into his chest. I fall back into him, looking away from Dean. "Ash, breath" Derek says, tears clogging his own voice.

"I-I-I c-can't" I manage to say, chest starting to burn.

"Ash, look at me." He says. He takes my face into his hands and makes me look up at him. My vision's blurred and dotting black, but I can see those red-rimmed, bright emerald-green eyes.

"D-Derek, he-he's..d-d.." I stutter, my lungs yearning for oxygen.

"I know, i'm sorry Ash." Derek says, tears filling his eyes again. "But I need you to breath." I shake my head because I just can't. "You're having a panic attack, Ash breath, _please_." He pleads, looking at me. I look past Derek and see Sam still holding Dean. My vision starts to darken.

"Ash?" Sam asks. His voice is so broken and it..I can't keep dealing with this kind of loss. I feel the feeling in my body start to disappear. I fall limp againist Derek and he catches me by the shoulders. I see one more look of those saddened green eyes before everything's black.

..

 _A few days later_

"No! We're not burning him!" I object, looking at Sam and Bobby with angry teary eyes.

"I understand you're-" Bobby tries.

"Understand?! He's my brother and we're not burning him" I ground out.

"Ash..it's the hunter way" Sam sighs. He's struggling just as much as I am. We all are.

"I don't care" I say.

"Why?" Bobby asks.

"Because our Mom died the same way! Dad went to hell and he.."I trail off, tears falling as I think about them both. I look back up at the two males with frustrated eyes. "We're _not_ burning him" I say firmly. "We bury him." I tell them. "If I see you try, if you even think about it again..i'll kill you" I warn them both before turning and walking away.

..

 _2 weeks after Dean's death_

I wake up, feeling the least crappiest I have since..since Dean. I sit up, rubbing my hands down my face. This is the first night i've slept through the night without a nightmare since then. And it feels good.

"Sleep well?" Derek asks from his spot at the table with Sam's laptop. I pull myself out of bed. Derek's still looking at me.

"Actually..yeah." I say honestly. He smiles.

"Good."

"Did you?" I ask him, walking over to him.

"Yeah." Derek nods. "Come here." He says. I go over and sit on his knee. His arm comes around my back to hold me. "Are you doing okay?" Derek asks me. He's been taking the time out to ask me that almost everyday. It's not a 'you okay?' check, he's making sure i'm not falling apart like I did _that_ night.

"I'm okay." I tell him. I can't say i'm fine because i'm not. I lost my big brother. I can't ever be _fine_. "Are you?" I ask him.

"I'm doing okay." He says as well. "You uh..you didn't wake up last night." He says.

"I know." I smile. "No nightmares." That makes Derek smile.

"I'm glad. I was getting worried." Derek admits.

"I..sort of was too." I say. I look around the room and avoid Derek's eyes. "Where's Sam?" I ask him.

"Breakfast run." Derek tells me, still looking at me.

"Something good hopefully. That crappy crossiant he brought yesturday was disgusting, I just didn't have the heart to tell him." I chuckle. Derek chuckles as well. "What?" I ask him, finding he's still looking at me.

"Nothing. I've just missed your laugh. And your smile." He says. I blush a little. "Your so beautiful when you smile." He says.

"You're a good liar." I say with an embarassed smile.

"I'm not lying." He smiles back. "Trust me. You've been beautiful to me for a very long time." He says, brushing my hair behind my ear. My cheeks grow darker, redder and he just smiles smugly. He knows exactly how he makes me feel.

"Can I have my kiss now?" I ask him, deciding we've put this off for long enough. And I know Dean would want us to be happy. Maybe not with each other..but happy all the same.

"What?" Derek asks, the bold question throwing him off.

"My kiss. Can I have it now?" I ask again. Derek smiles widely and nods.

"Of course." He says, touching his forehead to mine. The air turns thick as it always does when we get close like this. It's intimacy. And this time, I don't even hesitate. And neither does he. His other hand comes up to my face, guiding me forward to his lips. I kiss him softly, recieving the same treatment from him. We both pull back a little, smiling againist each other's lips. I bring my hand up behind his neck and pull him forward, kissing him again. Even though this is something I never thought i'd get to do, this feels really right. I don't care how corny it sounds. This feels right, he feels right. We're still kissing when we hear the impala pull up outside. When the engine's cut, we pull away softly. We lock eyes, a silent agreement passing between us. We're not going to blab to Sam about this just yet. So I kiss his cheek lightly and get off him as Sam's shuts the car door, walking for the room door.

"I'm gonna grab a shower before breakfast." I tell Derek. He nods, still smiling triumphantly. It makes me feel giddy and that's something I didn't think i'd feel again after _everything_. It hasn't been easy for us, any of us. I grab some clothes and slip into the bathroom as Sam comes inside.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asks.

"Shower." Derek tells him.

"You look alot better this morning." Sam says to Derek, sounding happy about it.

"I am." Derek says, sounding happy it. Now it's my turn to smile triumphantly. I turn the shower on. I undress and get under the hot spray. Showers do not fail to make me feel just a little better. Physically, and even emotionally, riding me of grime. Then I get to smell and feel clean. It helps. And having Derek at my side, and Sam too for the time being, that helps alot as well. After washing away all that crap, I get out. I messily towel-dry my hair and get into a pair of sweats and clean white singlet. I pull on socks and walk out, feeling..good. We've got the day off today. No hunting. No looking at jobs. No nothing. Just us. So i'll wear the comfortablest clothes I own, a pair of fuzzy socks and sit down at the table to eat some syrup-soaked pancakes with my big brother and Derek. I cross my legs, taking a bite. I catch Derek looking at me. I give him a grin and he returns it, eating away happily. Even Sam looks happy, a smile on his lips too. As much as I want Dean to be here too, I know he's happy knowing we're happy, even if only for a day.

..

 _4 months after Dean's death_

It's been 2 weeks since Sam decided he needed his own space. It's understandable. We've been going case to case, hotel room to hotel room for the last few months. Derek and I getting a double bed each while Sam takes the couch. And we need space. Derek and I are slowly trying to work through our newly budding relationship and it's hard when we're not ready to tell Sam but he's around 90% of the time.

So these last 2 weeks have been quieter without Sam around but it's been okay. Derek and I can finally share a bed again. Sam has his own space to properly mourn his brother now too. I still struggle with it, I always will. But i'm not holding onto it and bottling it all up like with Dad. No, that almost killed me. So I have my moments where I cry and I literally think my world's ending but I get through it. Take every day as it comes.

It's early morning. Derek and I are both awake, just laying on the bed. Both sporting a pair of sweats and singlets. We got back from a vampire hunt a few hours ago, just breaking dawn. After having a shower each and changing into something comfy, we didn't go to bed. We just laid down on the bed and didn't move. That brings us to now. Just a free morning. The sun shining over the bed like some cheesy scene from a movie.

Until that knock on the door that changed everything.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

I sigh.

"No thanks." I call out.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"Dude? I don't want room service, off you go."

"Ash, it's me." I sit up upon hearing Sam's voice.

"I got it." I tell Derek, heading to the door. I open the door with a welcome smile for my brother. My smile falls. _Brothers_.

"Suprise." Dean says. My heart leaps into my voice. I hear Derek get up from behind me. I take a step back as 'Dean' steps forward. "Ash, I-" I grab my knife off the stool by the door. Before he can finish his sentence, I stab out at him.

"Whoa! Ash, wait!" Sam yells, running in. Derek jumps in as well.

"Who are you?" I ask the familiar man angerily.

"Like you didn't do this?!" He yells back.

"Do what?!" I yell at him. Sam grabs 'Dean', pulling him away. Derek grabs my arms, pulling me back.

"It's him Ash. We've been through this already, it's really _him_." Sam tells me.

"What?" Derek asks, in a state of shock himself.

"Trust me. Me and Bobby have been through this already. I promise you, it's really Dean." Sam tells us. I look at Derek and he too still looks unsure.

"Prove it." I say. I hold out the silver knife, handle out towards 'Dean'.

"Ash-"

"Prove it." I say again, voice coming out firmer. My heart's pounding in my throat and i'm not going to let myself get my hopes up just for them to be destroyed again. I couldn't take that. He takes the knife cautiously, watching me for any signs of movement. It's okay because Derek and I are doing the exact same thing to him. I watch with narrowed eyes as he brings the blade to his skin, cutting along his arm. He bleeds red and it doesn't burn. He holds the knife back out to me. I take it again, putting it back down.

"Ash, it's me." Dean says. I study him for a few more seconds before my eyes tear up and I grab him, hugging him tightly. Dean hugs me back in an instant. I cry into his shoulder, not bothering to hide it either. I pull myself together in a heap of sniffing and tears. "You okay?" Dean asks me.

"Not really." I say with a relieved chuckle. "Dude..you scared the crap out of me." I say.

"I'm here now." Dean smiles. I smile back. He looks past me to Derek. I step to the side so the two males can embrace. Dean steps forward and my eyes widen when Derek splashes Dean in the face with holy water. Dean sighs, half-heartedly glaring at Derek. "Not a demon either."

"Sorry." Derek says sheepishly. I smile when the two pull each other into a hug. They pull back, both smiling. I have to admit, I haven't felt this good in months. Dean's alive, he's actually _alive_. I can't believe it.

"What are you two? Together or something?" Dean asks.

"Wh-what? No." I say quickly. What the hell?

"Let me guess, you 'accidently' wore matching pants?" Dean grins. I sigh in relief internally when I realise he was just screwing around with us. Whew.

"Come in." Derek says. Sam comes in properly and Derek shuts the door.

"So, Ash. What'd it cost?" I look at Dean, suprised and confused by the question.

"The room?" I ask.

"To bring me back." He says. I'm even more confused now. "What'd it cost? Was it your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" I ask.

"That's exactly what we think." Sam says. I look between my brothers with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't let her make a deal." Derek says.

"This is Ash we're talking about. She could skip past you if she needed too." Dean says to Derek. I frown. "Don't lie to me Ashlee."

"I'm not lying." I say, getting defensive because now even Derek's thinking it over as a possibility. Yeah, I could have snuck past him, but I didn't. As much as I wanted Dean back, I didn't make a deal. I know how screwed up that'd make things. I wouldn't do that. Dad told me I wasn't allowed to do that..I respect him and I keep my promises. Just like I promised Derek I wouldn't make a deal.

"So what now? I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch? I didn't want to be saved like this." Dean says, walking up to me.

"Look, I wish I did make the deal. But I didn't, I promised I wouldn't." I say, getting angry. Dean grabs my arm tightly so I can't walk away. Sam and Derek watch on, not sure weither to get involved or not.

"There's no other way! You have a soul that can be sold, they don't. Now tell me the truth!" He yells. I shove him away from me, pulling my arm back to me. I storm up to him though.

"I tried everything Dean! Believe me! I was miserable and it hurt but I didn't make a deal. I swore I would never do that so I didn't! You were rotting in hell for months and.." I feel my eyes prick with tears. "I couldn't stop it. So i'm sorry but it wasn't me. I'm so sorry." I say, vision blurring with tears. Any anger Dean held melts away and he comes forward, hugging me again.

"It's okay Ash. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." He tells me. I pull down, blinking away tears.

"That leaves one question." I say.

"If Ash's soul remains intact and she didn't pull you out, then who did?" Derek finishes for me.

..

..

 **I liked writing that :) Yes, it was an important chapter and i'm glad I wrote it! I know I was going to wait until I was into season 4 to give Dashlee their kiss scene but then I thought about it properly. Dean was buried for 4 months and there's no way could pretend nothing was between them for 4 months, right? So there you go! We begin the bumpy road of Supernatural Dashlee! Favourite, follow and review!**


	33. 4x04 Metamorphosis

**And enter the Dashlee!**

 **Shout out to;**

 **Cecilia-I feel so good to finally have them had their kiss :3 I'm really glad you liked it :) As for telling people..some people will know before others and some they will avoid telling for as long as they can :P**

 **Bree-Yes he did! Just like on the programme :P**

 _Metamorphosis 4x04_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Hey, wake up" Derek shakes me awake.

"Mmm" I mumble.

"We're here" he tells me. I open my eyes properly now, sitting up. Sure enough, we're outside the hotel Dean and Sam are in. Travis, an old family friend and hunter, rang me and Dean. Looks like we're working this case together, even though Dean still wants me to stay away from Sam with the whole demon blood thing. But it's too late. We're here now. We get up and make our way to the door. I'm about to knock when I hear crashing inside. I rush forward, opening the door. Sam stands back up, his lip split. Dean looks pissed.

"What's going on?" I ask them but they ignore me. Then Dean drops his bag and swings at Sam. Sam's head flicks to the side as Dean's fist collides with his face. "Stop it!" I yell, moving to get between them.

"Grab her!" Dean orders Derek. Derek abides, stopping me from getting involved as usual. "You're exorcising demons with your mind!" he yells at Sam. So that's what this is all about. "What else can you do?"

"Just send them back to hell" Sam says. Dean grabs the collar of his shirt.

"What else can you do?!" Dean asks angerily.

"I told you!" Sam says, shoving him back. I'm struggling againist Derek to stop them. I hate seeing them fight, I hate seeing them hurt. "I should have said something, i'm sorry, I am. But try to see the otherside-"

"What otherside?!" Dean yells. I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to block out their angry voices. They're brothers, they shouldn't act like this.

"I'm saving people! I've been here saving people! All while you were gone" Sam says.

"That's what Ruby wants you to think. You're on a slippery slope brother, and it's just going to get darker and darker" Dean says.

"I'm not going to let it get too far" Sam tells him. Dean turns and throws the lamp across the room. It smashes and a sob escapes my lips.

"It's already gone to far!" Dean yells. "If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you" Dean threatens. "I would kill you"

"Stop! Please stop!" I yell at them. I see the two square their shoulders. I elbow Derek in the side, his grip loosening on me so I can jump away from him. Sam grabs Dean and I get in front of him, pulling out my gun. "Let him go" I warn Sam.

"Dammit" I hear Derek say, voice a little pained.

"Ashlee, move" Dean demands, grabbing my arm. I hear a gun cock. I see Derek level his gun on Dean.

"Let her go" he warns Dean. Derek and I are between both men, guns trained, keeping them apart. They let each other go and back up a little.

"I didn't come back to see this. I came back to see my family so cut this shit out" I tell them in a firm voice. They both nod and I motion for Derek to lower his gun.

..

Derek and I sit in the back seat of the impala. Dean's telling us about how Castiel sent him back in time to when Mum and Dad were young. He tells us how they were happy, how they were hopeful. How they were so in love with each other and always wanted kids. I feel happy tears come to my eyes but I don't let them fall. I lean into Derek's shoulder thinking about what it would have been like if they were still here. Dean and Sam watch Jack, the man Travis told us to look out for. From what they tell Derek and I, he's eating raw mince, like hawking the stuff down. Disgusting. And very dangerous.

..

The 4 of us walk into the hotel and I smile brightly at the familiar man at the table, drinking a beer.

"Travis" Dean says with a grin. "Told you we should have hid the beer" Dean teases. Travis gets up and comes over to us.

"Man it's good to see you all" he says, hugging all of us but Derek. "This your fella or something?" he asks me, pointing to Derek. Derek and I look at each other awkwardly. Dean's eyebrows raise as he looks over at us.

"You don't remember him?" I ask Travis, ignoring the original question. Travis studies him. "Dude, it's Derek"

"Wait..Little Hale?" he asks. Derek grins awkwardly and nods.

"I don't exactly go by that anymore" Derek chuckles. Travis laughs and hugs him too.

"No kidding. Jesus kid, you got big" he says when they pull back. I smile at the way Derek's ears darken a little with a hidden blush. "And you" he says, looking at me. "Got even more beautiful"

"You're still looking good too Travy" I say, both of us grinning.

"How long's it been?" Travis asks.

"About..10 years" Sam says.

"It's been too long" Travis says and we all nod in agreement. We all sit down at the table as Travis starts to explain the case. I remember Travis, of course I do, he was practically my Uncle when I was younger. Good friends with my Dad, just like Bobby. I smile warmly at the man as he speaks, he's right, it has been too long. He tells us he's pretty certain Jack's a Rugaru. He tells us that the second he takes a bite of long pig, he'll turn into the monster he really is.

"Long pig?" Dean asks.

"He means human flesh" Derek tells him. I cringe in disgust. I hate working with cannibals, you always run the risk of being friggin' eaten. Argh. Travis tells us he knows it's Jack because he killed Jack's Dad awhile back and it's passed down genetically, not by a bite. Thank god. If one of us does get bitten, we won't change into one..we'll just get eaten alive. Great.

..

Travis comes back in the morning. Derek slept on the couch and my brothers insisted I take the bed. Both brothers slept on the floor. I didn't sleep too well with Derek on the otherside of the room but it's not like we could have shared a bed with my brothers here. That could have gotten awkward. We're still not ready to say anything about our progressing relationship. Hell, we haven't actually talked about it. We're not that at talking about our feelings. Sam's been up most the night doing his own research. And when I say most the night, I mean all night. Yes, as hunters we learn to go without sleep but we still need it, at least an hour or 2 a night. So how Sammy's still walking and talking this morning, I don't know..I have a bad feeling it's got something to do with the demon blood. Sam tries to convince Travis that we don't have to kill Jack because you don't change until you eat human..uh, long pig. By the look on Travis' face, I know he's not going to agree. And i'm right, he doesn't agree..I don't think I do either, even if I want too. I've seen some pretty messy things in my 22 years and this doesn't seem to be an exception.

..

This conversation is turning bad.

"Stop the car or I will" Sam warns Dean. "Stop the car!" he yells. Dean pulls over and Sam gets out straight away, slamming his door. Dean gets out too. Uh-oh. "You wanna know why i've been lying to you? It's because of crap like this!"

"Like what?" Dean asks.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me..like i'm a freak!"

"I do not" Dean objects.

"Or even worse, like i'm an idiot!" Sam yells, getting in Dean's face. "Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

"Do you know the difference Sam?" Dean asks him. I don't like where this is heading. I open the door but Derek's pulling me back in.

"No, i'll go" he says, getting out.

"I've got demon blood in me Dean! I'm a whole new level of freak!" Sam yells.

"Hey" Derek says, standing between them.

"Derek, get back in the car" Dean tells him.

"I can't" he says. I see Sam walk over to him, getting too close for my liking. Derek may be younger than Sam but he's bigger in size, shorter though. Sam's in Derek's face and I make to get out. I don't want Sam to hurt him or Derek to hurt Sam. The two talk in quiet voices and I can't hear what they're saying. I wait..noone's hurt anyone yet. I can see Derek's angry though. Sam looks over at me and he sighs. He nods, stepping away from Derek. The three walk back over to us, getting back in the car. Dean gets back on the road, driving towards Jack's.

"I'm sorry Ash" Sam says, looking at me.

"Just stop doing that" I say, meeting his eyes. Sam nods and the car slips into silence.

..

"Stay in the car" Dean tells Derek and I.

"Why? I want to help" I whine. I hate it when they do this. I get it, they want to protect me but i'm a big girl, I can protect myself. I wouldn't be part of this life if I couldn't protect myself. They think i'm still little Ash, baby sister. Well, little baby sister Ash has a 45. pistol and 2 daggers hidden in her shirt and boots.

"Stay in the car, please" Dean says, smiling sweetly but his voice is firm. I sigh and nod, leaning back into my seat. Him and Sam get out, going into Jack's backyard.

"Back there..what'd you say to them?" I ask Derek. He looks at me. "They stopped fighting once you got out"

"I told them they were upsetting you. That they had to stop" he says cautiously. I nod.

"Thanks" I say, giving him a small appreciative smile. Derek returns it and takes my hand in his. "I hate it when they fight..I wish they wouldn't" I sigh, playing with our fingers.

"I know. They're brothers..they love each other no matter what, just remember that" Derek says. I nod, relaxing into the impala's leather. "And they love you" Derek tells me. I smile and he drops a kiss to my temple.

..

Travis won't answer his phone and it's getting late. I know there's something wrong the second we pull up outside of Jack's house. His wife comes running out in tears. I grab her.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Jack, he-he..I have to go" she sobs, running and getting into her car. She takes off. Dean kicks the door in and all 4 of come running in. It stinks of gasoline. I hear someone scream. I run towards it.

"TRAVIS?!" I scream, seeing that man, that _thing_ , eating him. I tackle it off of him but Jack quickly rolls us. Jack bares his fangs at me, leaning in to take a bite. I try kicking him off me but he's strong.

"Ash!?" Dean yells, running in. Jack is thrown of me. I scramble over to Travis. I bring my hands over his bleeding neck. But..it's bleeding to fast for me to stop.

"No..Travy..no" I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I feel a sharp pain and then everything turns black.

..

 **Sam's p.o.v**

My eyes open and there's something on me. I turn and look at it. It's Derek.

"Hey" I say, nudging him. He jolts awake. He looks around confused. I look around too..we're in a closet. I jump up, trying to open the door. "Dean?! Ash?!" I yell.

"Winchester 1 and 3 can't come to the phone right now" Jack's voice calls out.

"Jack!" I yell, banging on the door.

"If you hurt them, I swear to god!" Derek yells, trying to kick the door in.

"Calm down!" Jack snaps. "They're alive but only if you calm down" he says. I let out a deep breath. I can see Derek's having a much harder time with this, he's practically hyperventilating, trying to keep all his anger in.

"Okay, okay, i'm calm" I say, keeping my voice quiet.

"What about your friend? Is he calm? Because little sister looks pretty good right now-" Jack starts.

"I'll kill you if you even touch her!" Derek yells. I have to admit, the kid is really protective of Ash. It's a good thing, it means he'll keep her safe at all costs.

"Like your friend tried to burn my wife alive?!" Jack asks angerily. What?

"We didn't know" I say, trying to pick the door unlocked with a coathanger.

"Of course you didn't" Jack says sarcastically.

"Come on, you gotta believe me. We never would have hurt her" I try.

"What's he doing?" Derek asks me when it falls silent.

"Jack?" I call out.

"God, i'm so hungry" he says, voice desperate.

"Jack, don't do this" I plead.

"Jack, don't" Derek begs him, trying to kick the door open.

"I can't ever see my family again. You..you made me into this!"

"Noone's making you kill us" I say. I try to convince him, talking about a darkness inside of you. I know because i'm the same. "You don't have to be a monster" I say. Jack laughs.

"It's too late for that" he says. "And i'm too hungry to care" he growls. My eyes widen in suprise when the door flies open, Derek's boot smashing through it. Holy crap. We see Jack, covered with blood, leaning over Ash who's just waking up. I rush forward, ripping him away from her. Derek pulls out his gun, emptying bullet after bullet into his chest even though it isn't doing anything.

"Get back!" I order him. I get he's angry but shooting Jack isn't going to do anything but waste bullets. Ash starts to freak and Derek runs over to her. He shields her away as I light Jack on fire. Dean's awake and watching now too.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up to the Rugaru over me. I start freaking out, my body aching, trying to get away. Then he's gone. There's gunshots, lots of them. There's a bright light and heat, someone's grabbing me.

"Get off!" I yell, struggling againist the person, praying it isn't Jack again.

"Ash, it's me" Derek says, holding me to his chest. I relax into him. I peak over his shoulder to see what the light is. I see Sam standing there, lighting the lighter and spraying out. I see Jack going up in flames and it reminds me too much of the Hales..of Mum. I may have been really young when Mum..when she died but I still remember it. It's imprinted on my brain and I don't think i'll ever forget it. "No, don't look" Derek says. I bury my face in his chest, trying to block out the sounds of him screaming as he burns to death. I look over at Dean and he's wide eyed, watching the man burn.

..

I lay in Derek's lap on the way home. That was far too close a call for me to be comfortable with. From what I was told, Jack was seconds away from eating me. Derek kicked the door open and him and Sam saved Dean and I.

"Ash, you okay?" Dean asks from the driver's seat.

"Apart from almost being some guy's dinner, yeah..peachy" I say, giving him a small smile. I'm still a little shaken up but we're all fine now and that guy's deep-fried. Derek starts to rake his hand through my hair and it relaxes me. I feel the tension in my shoulders start to unwind. I hear Dean and Sam talk, not argue, talk through the demon blood situation. Dean tells him he's not doing it alone.

"These powers..i'm done with them. I'm done with all of it" Sam says. I reach forward and squeeze his arm. He turns and looks back at me. A funny look comes to his face when he sees me laying in Derek's lap but he doesn't say anything, just squeezes my hand back. I know we can't hide _us_ forever. We're going to have to tell them. I just don't know when. Or how. As far as they're concerned, we look at each like brother and sister. Well..they couldn't be more wrong.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	34. 4x05 Monster Movie

**Shout out to;**

 ***Cecilia-YASSS to you too :)**

 ***Bree-Deep-fried Rugaru! Really? Wow, that's so cool you read this still :)**

 ***Tesla424-I really like season 4 as well, we get Cas! I look forward to writing more season 4 for you :)**

 _Monster Movie 4x05_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Oktoberfect.

I think i'm in love.

"Is a pretzel that size really necessery?" Derek asks me.

"Got you one too" I say, bringing it out from behind my back. His eyes light up. He nods his thanks and pecks my lips. I smile, unable to hold it back. I'm still getting used to all this. To being past friends with Derek. I still get butterflies when he looks at me with that special soft smile. God..i'm sappy. We eat our pretzels before approaching the Shrieff. He invites us to the morgue to talk and show us the girl's body. Something catches my eye. I move her head and there's 2 small blackened marks on her neck. Identical. Derek and I share a look. Vampire.

..

We ask the bar maid where Ed Brewer is. She seems more interested in Derek than the fact that we're officers and there's been a murder. And being the slightly aggressive and sort of _something_ to Derek that I now am, I..sort of..ignore her.

She points us to a table when we see a young guy with a mustache, drinking out of some sort of vintage flask. It's Ed. We ask him questions and he's beyond weird. He tells us that he saw a vampire biting the girl's neck. I ask what the man looked like and he describes Dracula. Exactly describes Dracula.

..

"First Dracula, now a werewolf?" I ask Derek as we walk away from the girl who's boyfriend just got killed. She was weird too. Everyone here is weird. But they have giant pretzels so it's okay. We go and check out the boy's body. It's literally torn up, bite marks reaching the bone.

"The heart's still there. Can't be a werewolf" Derek says. The shrieff comes in and tells us they found wolf hairs on the body. So werewolf is a possiblity. But not our type of werewolf, like storybook werewolf.

..

We go back to the bar for food and alcohol. After all the monster mash confusion..we deserved a drink. The same barmaid brings us beers, tells us they're on the house. She starts to talk to Derek.

"It doesn't have to be another girl's night" she says before walking away. She just subtley asked out Derek. I narrow my eyes are her but I don't speak up. Derek's not _mine_. We might we a _something_ , but we're not a couple. I don't get to tell him what he does and doesn't do. He looks up at me and back down at his beer.

"I'm not going" he says.

"If you think she can give us some more info, you can go, it's okay. I understand" I say, tracing my fingers around the rim of my beer.

"No. I don't want too. It doesn't feel right." He says. He looks up at me. "Besides, we got a really nice room this time." He smiles at me. "So she can have her girl's night and we'll do our own thing, alright?"

"Alright." I smile back.

"Good." Derek says, putting his hand on him. I thread my fingers through his. I have to admit, i'm glad you didn't decide to go with that girl. I might not have the right to have a say in what he does, but I can still be pissed off about it. And besides, i'd rather spend the night curled up with him too anyway.

..

Mummies? Really? I didn't think this could get weirder.. Derek show me a Philly prop house sticker. This isn't even a real mummy's case, it's a prop. I turn and see other FBI agents, real FBI agents, in suits.

"We should go" I say, putting my head down and dragging Derek out. Sometimes we're not careful enough. But we manage to get out without bumping into them so we're okay. And maybe we're feeling a little light from the amount of alcohol we had earlier on. We walk through the streets, a weird mist settling around us. Huh. "I have to pee" I say.

"Right now?" Derek asks.

"Yes right now. Where's the nearest open shop?"

"I have no clue" he says. "What about the bar?"

"It's gotta be close-by" I nod. We just came from there before going to check out the mummy case so it's close. I see the hanging sign. "Bingo" I grin.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Derek teases.

"Shut up Hale. I'll be 2 seconds" I say, going in. I nod the the blonde barmaid, motioning to the toilets. She nods back. I go in and use them. I come out, tripping a little on the small steps. I cringe, waiting for Derek to laugh and tease me. I'm not met with laughter like I thought I would be. I'm meet with nothing, just mist and brick pavements. Derek would tease the hell out of me for being so clumsy..where is he? "Derek?" I call out. No response. I start to walk, looking for him. "Derek? Don't be an asshole, get out here" I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and instead of soft green eyes and my favourite stubbled-face, I see what Ed was talking about. He literally looks like Dracula. I reach for my gun but it's not here. Derek and I put them in the car before we went to the Mummy case. Too many officers and agents around. I have my knife though.

"Good evening." It smiles, showing sharp fangs. Damn. I turn and run. Where the hell is Derek? I hear it following me. Are you serious?! I come to a dead end. I turn and the, really ugly, Dracula is there. "I have watched you since you got here." Gross. "My passion knows no bounds." He says, coming closer. This is really creepy and actually scaring me a little. I bring my knife to my side. I still feel a little drunk so it's hard for me to see him clearly. But I can still see him which means I can still stab the creep. "You are the reincarnation of my beloved and I must have you." He says. I slice out at him once he's close enough. He recoils back and I run past him. Where the hell am I? I run into someone.

"Ash?" It's Derek.

"Where the hell were you?" I ask him, leaning into his side.

"Something jumped me. Are you okay?" He asks. But before I can answer, vampire Romeo comes around the corner. "Son of a bitch" Derek says, seeing Ed was telling the truth.

"You should not use such language in the presence of my bride, my lovely Mina." The vampire says. Derek's eyes harden. I don't think he liked that at all.

"Get back." He tells me. I step back and Derek swings at the vampire. He drops to the ground but is back on his feet in an instant, hissing and baring his fangs. Derek tries to fight him but Dracula gets the upper hand, throwing him againist a wall.

"Not so fast Mr Harker." It hisses.

"Ash, run!" Derek says.

"I don't think so." I say, storming towards them with my knife. I stab out but vampire guy swings Derek around, smashing him into me. The knife's thrown from my hand and I hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Ash!" I hear Derek yell. My vision darkens and i'm unconcious before he can get to me.

..

I wake up coughing. I sigh and lay back down. Wait. I shoot up.

"Relax, i'm here." Derek says. I see him sitting at the table and sigh in relief. He comes over and brings me a small glass of water. I take a big gulp. It soothes my throat.

"Thanks." I say with a weak smile. Derek's hand comes to my head, brushing my hair from my face and down my back.

"You feeling okay?" He asks.

"Besides being knocked out by you, literally. I'm okay" I smile.

"Sorry about that." He says sheepishly.

"It's fine, wasn't your fault." I brush it off. Derek was thrown into me, nothing he could have done.

"Oh, i've got something." He says, getting up and going back to the table. I pout, missing the relaxing feeling of his hand in my hair. "Take a look." He says, handing me a folded up towel. I open it and cringe at the contents. It's an ear. Wow.

"That's really gross, thanks." I say.

"Touch it."

"What?"

"Touch it."

"You're talking about the ear right?" I ask. He rolls his eyes, trying to hold back a grin.

"Touch it." He says again. I touch it. Yuck.

"Shifter." I guess. He nods. "Wait..who's Mina?" I ask.

"I looked into that too while you were out of it." He says.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"7 hours."

"7 hours?! Derek, you should've woken me up after 3." I say.

"No, you needed it. You still need it." He says softly. Argh. He looks out for me too much.

"What'd you find then?" I ask.

"Mina was Dracula's intended bride." He tells me.

"Awesome." I sigh. "Why'd he call you Mr Harker?" I ask.

"Found that too. Johnathan Harker, Mina's partner. The only person stopping Dracula from marrying Mina." He tells me.

"Thanks babe." I tease.

"You're welcome sweetie." He jokes.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask, looking around.

"The bar. The workers were still here and I needed somewhere for you to lay down." He explains. I nod. "I'm just glad you're okay." He says.

"That makes two of us." I say.

"Please stop staring the crap out of me." Derek says.

"I'm sorry, but no promises." I shrug. He sighs fondly. I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back, his hand coming to the back of my neck. We jump away from each other when there's a knock on the open door. There's the blonde again.

"Oh." She says, having caught us kissing. "Um..how are we in here?" She asks.

"She's okay" Derek tells her. The blonde, Jamie her tag says, looks between us before nodding.

"Lucy and I are having a few drinks if you guys are up for it." She offers. I nod. Derek helps me up and we follow her into the bar. We sit down across the booth from Jamie and Lucy.

"What happened?" Lucy asks, pouring us all drinks from her bottle.

"Uh.." Derek and I share a look. "Someone jumped us." I decide to say.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea who would want to do somthing like that." Lucy says.

"Yeah, we're still stuck on that as well." I sigh. Who the hell's been watching me since I got here? Noone as far as i'm concerned, only Derek. I highly doubt he's 'Dracula'.

"Sounds like you two had a pretty horrible night." Jamie says.

"It's okay, Derek did his usual 'save-the-day'." I tell her. She's alright, I just wish she'd stop trying to flirt with Derek. I'd say after our little show before, she'll stop now.

"You two make quite the team." Jamie smiles. I smile awkwardly. I touch my hand to my temple when my head starts to ache. Then my vision turns all fuzzy. Maybe i'm still dizzy from being knocked out.

"Ash? Ash, what's wrong?" Derek asks me. I try to look at him but he's blurry too. I see Jamie fall forward, knocked out. I look up and Lucy's grinning. I swing at her but fall onto the floor. Derek stumbles, trying to get to my side. He falls down beside me. She drugged us or something. It only takes seconds for everything to turn black.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up and my head hurts like hell. Where am I this time? Brick walls, candles? Old victorian plateware and cutlery? This isn't some weird S&M thing, right? No, no, no, i'm not into that.

"You've awakened." I grit my teeth and turn to see Dracula. "The gown, it suits your beauty." He says, motioning to the dress beside me. I look at it, it's white with jewels and a deep neckline. "Please, put it on." I cringe in disgust. I reach for my knife but i'm weaponless.

"Where's Derek?" I ask.

"Harker is resting, I swear. Now please, put on the gown so we may dine. We're having pizza." The vamp says, showing me a pizza on a silver platter. I stare blanky at him. Really?

"I'm not eating pizza with you and i'm certainly not putting on that monsterousity." I snark.

"Put on the gown!" He orders.

"No! Let me out of here!' I yell back. I get up and try run for the door but i'm slammed back into the floor, him hissing in my face. Then a sharp pain, and black again.

..

I wake up again, on the same bed. But this time, i'm in the white dress.

"Oh gross." I sigh. He dressed me while I was knocked out..again. He tries to give me his pity story about how he's a freak, a monster. I actually feel bad when he tells me his Dad tried to beat him to death with a shovel. He found the monsters, the beautiful monsters he calls them. Now he's like them.

"Now I have you." He says, reaching to touch my cheek. I lean away from him and he pulls his hand away.

"Firstly, you _don't_ have me. I'm not your's. Secondly, you're like this, by yourself, because you kill people." I say.

"No, I kill people because i'm lonely." He corrects me. His head snaps to the side when we hear movement. Thank god for Derek.

"Derek!" I yell out. "DEREK!" And i'm knocked out again. For a friggin' _third_ time.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I manage to escape, pick-locking the door. I have to find Ash. I hear her screaming my name. I run towards the sound. It brings me to a room. Then I see her. On a bed in a white dress. She's not moving. I clench my jaw angerily. I'm going to slaughter this vampire. I'm grabbed from behind and thrown through a wall. Dracula rushes over and grabs me, delievering elbow after elbow to my face. I wobble dizzily.

"And now Harker, you die!" He hisses. I punch out at him, getting him off me.

"How about now you shut the hell up?" I taunt, running at him. He punches me and throws me to the ground. He hisses, fangs enlongating even more. I jolt in suprise when something pokes through his chest.

"Silver?" Dracula asks, turning around. Ash is standing there, looking dangerously angry. There's a dagger right through his upper back and out his chest. Dracula starts to sway weakly. "It was beauty that killed the beast." Dracula says. "No Mina, my love, do not weep." He says softly, reaching out for her. I move to get the creep away from her but Ash rips the dagger out of his back and swings at his head. My eyes widen when his dead head hits the floor, his body following soon after.

"He dressed me in this _thing_ in my sleep." She shivers in disgust, looking down at the dress..which is now covered with blood. I get to my feet, moving towards her. "He-" I cut her off by kissing her. I bring both hands to her face and hold her. She's not responsive at first out of suprise but after a couple seconds, starts to kiss me back. We pull back after a good 5 seconds, keeping our foreheads together. I don't know what came over me..I saw her laying on that bed and..I don't know. Just thinking about that vampire touching her, trying to claim her, marry her..it pissed me off. Alot. It's like I didn't have control of my body, it was instinct to show her i'm here and that she's safe with me, that I won't let her get hurt. That I care about her.

"Uh..sorry." I say.

"No, it's okay." She says, smiling a little. "I guess..I didn't expect _that_." She chuckles. I smile. Her laugh always make me smile, _she_ makes me smile. Because she makes me happy. She leans in and kisses me again, just a soft peck. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here." She says, grabbing my hand. We walk out of his house hand in hand. We get to the Camaro and both get in. I pull out, leaving the vampire and his victorian love nest behind us.

"I think you look nice in a dress." I break the silence.

"I think you're an idiot." She smiles. I scoff, typical Ash. "Do you have any spare clothes? I don't wanna wear this thing."

"In the back." I tell her. She crawls into the backseat and starts searching through the bags. I keep my eyes on the road, leaving her to change in the backseat in privacy. After a few minutes she climbs back through, sitting beside me in my shirt and a pair of denim shorts which i'm guessing are her's. They certainly aren't mine.

"That's better." She sighs. She winds down the window and I watch with a smirk as she brings out a lighter and lights the dress on fire then proceeds to throw the dress out the window. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive." She says, curling up on the seat. She reaches over, without looking at me, and takes my hand in her's. I look at her and our hands but she's got her eyes closed, ready to go to sleep.

"I will." I say, looking at the girl with soft eyes and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb, threading our fingers through each other's.

..

..

 **I love their underdevelopd-but-slowly-developing relationship :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	35. 4x06 Yellow Fever

**Shout out to;**

 ***Cecilia-Fangirling over those suprise kisses :P I hope the drive was good :)**

 ***Bre-I liked that nick name too, 'Romeo Dracula' :P Oh no, now I see him in denim shorts too XD**

 ***Tesla424-Everyone's got a little pyro in them :P**

 _Yellow Fever 4x06_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"I can't find any blockages in the major ateries." The doctor says, performing an autopsy on the victim of our new case. "Heart's healthy." Doctor says, holding it in his hands. I cringe. "Hold this." He says, holding it out to me. I shake my head, not going to happen. Derek sighs and takes it in his gloved hands. I nod thankfully to him and he half-heartedly glares at me. Something wet comes over my face. "Sorry, splein juice." The doctor shurgs.

"I hate this job." I say, wiping the blood off my face. I see Derek smirking to himself. Asshole.

..

We went back to the hotel so I could shower and we could both change. We go to the Shrieff's station to talk to the Shrieff. We're waiting..and waiting. The young cop at the desk keeps smiling at us, particularly me, and it's beginning to piss me off. Derek keeps looking up at him, his knee bouncing like he's agitated.

"Does your face ever hurt from all the smiling you do?" I ask the cop, unable to hold it back.

"Does your face ever hurt from being so beautiful?" The cop asks me with a grin. I literally cringe at how disgustingly cliche that was. Before anyone can say anything else, the Shrieff walks out.

"Agents." He nods, motioning for us to come to his office. "Uh, shoes off." He says. I look down and he's only in socks. Huh. Works for me. We both take our shoes off and go in. We ask the Shrieff, who happens to be extremely germaphobic, a few questions about Frank, the guy that just died. They guy that spilt his splein juice on my damn face.

..

"There's no way that was a heart attack." Derek says as we leave.

"No way. All three victims were the same. Scared to death in 48 hours." I agree.

"So, lets make a list, start crossing things off." Derek suggests. I nod, moving to get into the Camaro. "And Ash?" I look back up at him over the car hood.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to snap at a guy if he gives you attention." Derek tells me. I smile. We're trying to do this thing, to make sure we don't cross a line and try to act like we're a couple. We're treading lightly. I think it's because he's as scared as I am that we're going to mess it up. We don't have the best record when it comes to dating. But I want this to work, I really do.

"I don't want his attention or anyone else's. Doesn't feel right. I have the attention of the person i'm after." I tell him, using some of his own words to. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah, you do." He assures me.

..

We head over to Frank's neighbours. I do most of the questioning as Derek's too busy looking around the room, looking at all the reptiles and snakes this guy has. It's pretty cool. Frank's neighbour tells us how Frank was afraid of practically everything. Then he tells us how Frank was a bully, a dick in high school. I kick Derek's foot subtly when he's paying more attention to the animals than work. Derek asks him about a possible wife and we find out he did have one, she died awhile back.

"Don't be scared of Donny." He tells Derek, seeing him watching the snake in his..all around him. "It's Marie you've got to look out for." He says, nodding to something behind us. I turn and a big yellow and white anaconda comes over the couch. I run my fingers along her scales.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"Thank you." Snake guy smiles. I look up at Derek and he's watching me in disbelief. Marie crawls into his lap and I can see the freak out he's having behind his eyes.

"We should get going." I say, helping get Marie off him. I've always loved snakes..looks like Derek doesn't feel the same. Derek nods and walks out. I watch him leave quickly, strange. "Uh..thanks for your time." I say.

"You're welcome." Snake guy nods. I follow Derek out. He's already in the car, ready to leave. I chuckle and get in.

"You okay?" I ask him. He ignores the question and tells me about Jesse, Frank's wife and about how she killed herself. He starts up the Camaro and starts driving. We discuss what it could possibly be but I notice something strange. "Uh..Derek?"

"What?" He asks.

"You're going 20." I point out.

"And?"

"That's the speed limit."

"What, safety's a crime now?" He asks me. I bring my hands up in mock surrender. Then he drives past our hotel.

"Dude, we kinda need to be over there." I remind him.

"Ash, i'm not going to make a left-hand turn into on-coming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Okay.. "Did I just say that?" I nod. "That's kind of weird." He says. I hear something. I pull out my EMF meter. It's going off. Derek and I share a look. I point it out the window and it dies down. I point it around the car. Oh no. I point it at Derek and it goes nuts. "Wait..am I haunted? Am I haunted?!"

..

I walk over to the car. I've just gotten off the phone with Bobby. He also told me what's wrong with Derek. Wait..where is Derek? I hear music. I walk over and he's laying down. I bang on the roof and he jolts up in fear. He shows me the scratches and I know Bobby was right.

"It's ghost sickness." I tell him.

"Damn." He sighs, leaning againist the car.

"Do you know what that is?" I ask him.

"Not a clue." He says honestly. I explain how a spirit can spread it, how it was spread to him and what will happen. "So you're saying i'm a dick?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say with a smirk.

"You do all that stuff too. You must be a dick too then." He says.

"Apparently i'm not." I grin. He gets frustrated and asks how we stop it. I tell him we have to kill the original ghost. "What are you doing out here anyway? You were supposed to go up to the room?"

"Our room's on the 4th floor." He says. "That's uh..that's high." He says.

"Oh my god." I groan. This is going to get annoying. "I'll go change it, your majesty." I say sarcastically, walking back inside.

..

I walk into our room to find the clock smashed againist the floor. Derek's sitting on the couch with a beer. I tell him Jesse's body was cremated..she's not our ghost. I sit down beside him and put my legs up on the coffee table next to his.

"Hey, quit picking at that." I scowl, smacking his hand away from the scratch marks.

"It's itchy." He whines, dropping that hand to my leg.

"Think about something else." I say, bringing my hand over his.

"Like what?" He asks, cautiously threading our fingers together.

"I don't know, what do guys usually think about?" I ask. "No, actually, don't tell me." I take it back. I know what they usually think about. "Apart from the itching, how do you feel?"

"Awesome. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to have my head on the chopping block."

"Don't be an idiot." I say. Derek starts coughing. "Der? Derek?" He gets up and runs into the kitchen. I run after him. He coughs up a woodchip. "Dude, we've been ignoring our biggest clue, you."

"I don't want to be a clue." He sighs.

"Too bad Hale." I say, bumping his hip with mine.

..

"Derek, come on." I say, standing outside the sawmill. Derek takes a long drag from a flask of rum before following me in. He has the torch, I have the gun..he refused to carry a gun in case it went off. We find Frank's ring on the ground and don't understand why it would be here. We hear banging in a locker. I motion for him to come over. '1, 2, 3' I motion with my fingers. I pull the door open and Derek screams. A proper scream. Like what I should sound like when I scream.

"That was scary." He says in embarassment.

"It's a cat." I deadpan, the cat smooches my legs before running off. "Get your head out of your ass, I need back-up." I say. He clears his throat and nods firmly. "We'll pick your masculinity up on the way back." I tease. He glares half-heartedly but his lips are twitching into a smile.

..

I find drawings. They're really, really good drawings of Jesse, Frank O'Brien's wife. Derek finds Luther Garland's ID. He worked here. Derek grabs the drawing and it rips. Everything starts up. Derek jumps and spins around with the flashlight.

"Take it easy." I say. He nods and starts scanning the room with the light.

"Ash.." He says, I turn around and his torch is focused on a huge guy huddled in the corner. I bring my gun up.

"Hey!" I call out. I turn around and Derek is literally running away. I sigh and look back to find the guy is Luther Garland and he's running at me. I take a shot at him with a salt shotgun bullet and he disappears. I storm out to where Derek's sitting on the ground drinking from the flask again. I smack him in the back of the head. "Really? You leave me in there?"

"I'm sorry..I was scared." He sounds so ashamed and it's actually adorable. I sigh and pat him on the head.

"Just don't do it again." I say. He nods, giving me a small sorry smile.

..

The young cop hands me over the Luther Garland file.

"Is he drunk?" He asks me, looking at Derek.

"No." I say.

"Are you..single?" He asks with a grin, leaning closer to me. I raise an eyebrow.

"No." I say, hoping to shut him up.

"Oh, you're taken?"

"No." I sigh.

"It's complicated then?" He asks.

"No." I repeat, voice getting annoyed.

"So can I take you-"

"No." I repeat, cutting him off. "I'm just here for work." I say, looking through the file. "Thanks." I say, turning and walking away.

"You know what?" Derek asks the young guy drunkenly. "You..you suck." He says. The kid's face drops. "Don't talk to her again." I go back and grab Derek's hand. "She's off limits!" He announces with big hand gestures. I make quick work of dragging him out.

"In the car." I say, pointing in the passenger seat. Damn idiot, getting drunk on the job.

"What? He was hitting on you." Derek defends, seeing i'm pissed off. Yes, it was cute but we're working and people knowing we're more than 'business partners' is unprofessional. But yes, i'll say it again, it was very cute.

"And I can take care of myself, get in the car." I say again. He sighs and gets in the passenger seat, pouting out his bottom lip like he's in trouble.

..

Derek jumps when a nurse almost walks into him at the hospital. I make him stop and look at me.

"Der, calm down." I say.

"This isn't gonna work." He says. He goes off about going to jail.

"Derek, shut up. We're fine." I assure him. He nods and we go see Luther's brother. We're almost caught when Derek get's all weird as the man looks over our IDs. He accepts them and we sit. I kick Derek's foot, silently telling him to cool it. It takes abit of coaxing but he opens up, tells us how Luther was killed by Frank because of Jesse and her death. It sounds like a big misunderstanding and I feel for the old man in front of me. "I'm so sorry." I say.

"I know. So am I." He says. That is a horrible way to die.

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien." Derek says.

"I did, for a long time. But, life's too short for hate son." The man tells Derek. Derek's face drops a little and I know he's thinking about some of his own family deaths.

..

"Luther's scattered all over that road, we can't just burn it this time." I tell Derek once we're outside.

"You're kidding me?" He says.

"We'll figure something else out, don't sweat it." I assure him.

"You know what, screw this." He says, throwing his hands up.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Come on Ash, what are we doing?" Derek asks.

"We're hunting a ghost." I remind him.

"A ghost, exactly. Who the hell does that?" He asks.

"Us. We do that."

"Us? Right. And that's exactly why our lives suck. I mean come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?!" He's freaking out. "Normal people see a monster and they run but not us, no, no, no. We search out the things that want to kill us. Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We are insane." He tells me. I just lean on the Camaro's hood, letting him vent. "Then there's the bad diet, the crappy hotel rooms." Here we go.

"Derek, calm down."

"Who wants this life Ash, seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in the Camaro with me all day? Having to share a bed with me almost every night?"

"Yes." I say. "Of course I do."

"But then there's the fast driving, the same music. And you." He says, pointing at me. I roll my eyes. Can't pick one thing to complain about, can he? Has to complain about everything. "You sing along to those crappy songs, even thought you have a good voice, that music sucks." He whines. "And you're always so jacked."

"What does that even mean?" I ask.

"You either want to fight someone, you won't stop talking or scientific equations are pouring from your mouth."

"Wow Derek, you know how to make me feel good." I say sarcastically.

"No, that's one of the things I love about you." He says. I raise my eyebrows at that. One of the things he loves about me? He's too lost in his freak out to realise what he's actually saying. "You know what? I'm done." He says, tossing me the Camaro keys.

"Derek, get back here." I sigh when he starts to walk away.

"No. I am done with this." I know it's just his fear talking so I just nod along. "I'm done with the monsters and-and the hell hounds and the ghost sickness and the friggin' apocalypse. I'm out, i'm done." He says. "I quit." I watch him walk away.

"I'll see you at home!" I call out after him. I sigh and get into the Camaro.

..

I walk into the hotel and find Derek choking againist the wall.

"Derek? Derek?!" He snaps out of it, looking at me. He catches his breath. "Derek, you're fine." I tell him. He nods and lets out a deep breath. He sits down on the bed. "What the hell was that?" I ask him.

"Hallucination. You sort of tried to kill me." He shurgs.

"I'm not going to kill you." I chuckle.

"I know." He nods.

"Listen, i'm going to see Bobby, you're staying here."

"No, you can't go alone." He says, grabbing my arm when I try to stand up.

"I can and I am." I say, making him let me go. Much to my surprise, i'm pulled back down. And right into his lap. "Derek, I can handle myself. You can't afford to keep getting scared. We don't have the time and I can do this alone." I tell him.

"Just..come back to me." He says. "Okay?"

"I will." I promise him. His eyes dart down to my lips. I chuckle. I lean in and kiss him. He quickly takes my lips in his, kissing me back. I pull back. "Okay, I better go." I say, getting to my feet. "You better still be here when I get back."

"I will. Be careful." Derek says.

"Always am." I nod, walking out the door.

..

"This is a terrible plan." Bobby says. "Hey." I look up at him, a little side-tracked.

"Yeah." I agree, nodding.

"Your mind's not here." He points out.

"I know, i'm sorry."

"What's up?" He asks. He's like my surrogant father and I trust him as much as I trust Derek.

"It doesn't matter..my head's in the game now, promise."

"Come on Ash, you could never lie to this old man." He smirks. I sigh but smile. I've missed Bobby.

"You really wanna know?" He nods. "You're probably not going to like it." I tell him.

"I haven't got all damn day. Lay it on me." He says. I smile, I love Bobby's attitude.

"Derek and I..we're.." I start.

"You're what? Working a case? I know." Bobby says, confused.

"Never mind, it's nothing." I brush it off.

"Ashlee Winchester." Bobby says, looking right at me. I sigh.

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone, not Derek, not Sam, not Dean, noone. Alright?" I say. Bobby nods. "Derek and I..we..not long before Dean went to hell, we had this moment."

"Moment?" Bobby questions.

"Like an intimate moment." I tell him. He cringes a little. "Work kept getting in the way of us..doing anything with those moments. So, a couple weeks after Dean went to hell..we decided to do something about it." I tell him.

"What?" He asks, face screwing up.

"I told you you wouldn't like it." I say.

"What exactly does that mean though?" Bobby asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"Just uh..just a few kisses every now and then." I tell him, scratching my neck awkwardly and looking around so I don't have to meet his eyes.

"So you're together?" He asks.

"Not yet..I don't know. We're still working on that." I chuckle nervously.

"He's supposed to be protecting you. From monsters." Bobby reminds me.

"He is. But don't tell anyone what I just told you." I say. "I don't want to mess up whatever we have. And I know neither of us is ready to clue Sam and Dean in yet, not while we're still unsure ourselves. And I trust you, so please, don't say anything to anyone." I say. He nods.

"I'll keep it to myself." He promises. I smile. "Let's just get this done so you're _boyfriend_ doesn't die before he can man up and ask you to actually be his girlfriend." He says with a roll of his eyes. I chuckle.

"Thanks Bobby." I smile, nudging him at the word boyfriend.

..

We all lean againist the Camaro, drinking beer. That was a really close call. Derek actually died for a minute or two. I'm not exactly okay with that.

"Are you sure you're okay Derek?" Bobby asks him.

"I'm fine." Derek assures him.

"'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." He grins. I laugh.

"I'm fine." He says a little louder. "You wanna go hunt? I'll hunt, i'll kill anything." He says. Me and Bobby share a look.

"Aw." Bobby coes.

"He's adorable." I tease. Bobby and I both laugh. I bump Derek's hip with my hip and his scowl softens. Bobby gives us a weird look, one I don't miss. He's half watching, half glaring at Derek. I raise my eyebrows at me and he shakes his head with a small smile, his scowl softening.

"I better go, boys will be waiting for me." Bobby says, looking over at me.

"Tell my brothers I say hello and that I love them." I tell Bobby, he nods. "And that's all you're telling them, right Bobby?"

"Yes ma'am." He salutes with a grin. I go over and hug him goodbye.

"Look after yourself old man." I tease.

"Keep each other safe. In the danger way, not the..you get it." Bobby says awkwardly, voice only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll keep that in mind." I chuckle. He waves out at Derek and Derek waves back. We both watch as he drives away. "Come on, we should go before we lose the light." I say, pushing off the car.

"Wait." Derek says, catching my arm softly. I turn back to him. "Um..all that crap I was saying back there, it's not true. I wouldn't walk away and I like doing this with you, I like helping people." He tells me.

"It's okay, I know. You were just scared." I say.

"But those things I said about you..those were true." He tells me. "I like you. Obviously." He chuckles awkwardly. I smile. "But I love those things about you. You're smart and funny and..and I like your jacked-ness." He says. "I just don't want you think that I don't like-" I cut him off, pressing my lips to his. He smiles before kissing me back, holding the back of my head. We pull back.

"Now take me home, i'm really tired." I say with a soft smile of my own. He grins and we get into the car. We don't talk on the way back to the hotel but it's a comfortable silence. When we get back to the hotel we get into bed, too tired to shower or eat. I feel arms come around my waist. I look over my shoulder at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"This okay?" He asks. I wiggle back further so i'm againist him.

"Yeah." I smile. He brings his arms further around me and kisses my shoulder blade. He leans his head againist my back and that's how we fall asleep.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	36. 4x11 Family Remains

**Shout out to;**

 ***Bre-I can imagine him screaming like a girl on Teen Wolf XD No, Bobby's like a (grand)father to them, he's older than their father. But he still kicks ass :P**

 ***Cecilia-I LOVE YOU WENT INTO CAPS BECAUSE I IMAGINE YOU FANGIRLING AND THAT SORT OF MAKES ME HAPPY! THAT LOVE CONFESSION IS A LITTLE FURTHER OFF BUT REMEMBER THEY SUCK AT FEELINGS AND SPEAKING THEIR MINDS SO THEY MIGHT TELL OTHER PEOPLE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER OR SHOW THEY LOVE EACH OTHER BUT PROBABLY WON'T SAY IT. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 _Family Remains 4x11_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up, darkness around me. There's a dim light, Derek's reading under it. I look around and realise i'm now in the backseat, a blanket over me. I smile softly to myself. Derek did this. I pull myself up, stretching.

"Der, what are you still doing up?" I ask him. He turns and pecks my lips lightly before turning back to what I can determine as Dad's journal. I smile softly loving that feeling.

"I just wanted to go over everything again, make sure I haven't missed anything." He tells me.

"You wouldn't have missed anything, you're too good a hunter." I say. Derek turns back to me with a soft smile. "Get back here and get some sleep with me." I say. Derek shuts Dad's journal, getting out. I move so he can fit on the seat with me. And it's a tight fit but I don't mind. "Sleep." I say. Derek nods, pulling me a little closer. I bury my face into his neck, closing my eyes.

..

We pull up at a farm house. I pick the lock, going in. We look around. Derek finds a friggin' creepy doll head in the closet. We hear a car and look out the window.

"Uh..why is there a moving truck here?" I ask him. "I thought this place was still for sale."

"Apparently not." Derek sighs. We jog down to them, walking over.

"Can I help you?" A man asks, walking up to us.

"You the new owner?" Derek asks him.

"Yeah and you two are..?"

"This is Mrs Babar, i'm Mr Stanwyk." Derek introduces. "County code enforcement."

"Brian." He introduces himself. "We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?"

"A gas leak. Which means, until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable." I say.

"Whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" Brian asks.

"There's a motel just down the road. I suggest you stay there." Derek says.

"And if we don't?" Brian asks.

"You get a fine and go to jail. Pick your poison." Derek says, meeting his eyes evenly.

..

We go and visit Mrs Curry after dimissing the family from the house. She used to clean the house. She tells us how she found blood everywhere. Mr Gibson, the old owner, his wife died in childbirth. The daughter then hangs herself in the attic 20 years later. She gives us pictures of them. She tells us she sometimes heard a rustling in the walls. Mrs Curry says both Mrs Gibson and her daughter were cremated. No bones to salt and burn.

"So it wasn't the Mum or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?" I ask.

"I don't know." Derek says. "But we should go back and give that place a real once-over."

..

We pull up at the house and see the family's here. Damn. We hear a scream. The two of us go up to the door and knock. Ted opens the door and we walk in.

"We heard screams, what's going on?" Derek asks.

"Oh, you two!" Brian says. "Did you touch my daughter?!" He accuses Derek.

"What? No." Derek says, screwing his face up.

"Who are you two?" He asks.

"You have a ghost." I say. The kids start to freak out as they say they've seen it themselves. Brian tells them to calm down because 'ghosts aren't real'.

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Derek says. Then all the lights go out. "Nobody move." We all stand still. Their dog starts howling in pain and Danny races off after it. And of course, we all race after the little boy. The words 'TOO LATE' are written in blood on the moving truck. "We're not the bad guys but you are in danger."

"First thing's first, you got to get your family out of here." I say. "Head to that motel, you'll be safe there."

"What are you two gonna do?" Brian asks.

"No! Come on!" Derek says angerily. All 4 tires on the Camaro are slashed. I go into the boot.

"Dude, the guns are gone. Basically everything is." I sigh in frustration.

"Truck's no good." Ted says, jogging back over to us.

"Both tires slashed." Brian says.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Derek yells angerily. Kate screams, saying she sees the girl. We all turn around but she's gone. "What's a ghost doing outside?" Derek asks me.

"I don't wanna stay and find out." I say. "Everybody inside." Ted objects but Derek oh-so-politely reminds him that we have nothing to drive. He then orders them to get inside and then we're all inside. He can be quite 'persussive' when he wants to be. We make a salt circle, telling them the ghost can't get in. I show Kate the two pictures of the Mom and daughter. She says the girl looks like the daughter. Her spirit must be tied to something in this house then because she was cremated so she can't be walking around. Ted tries to leave and Derek grabs him.

"Listen, i've got a gun. Get back in the circle before I shoot you." Derek warns him. Ted gets back into the circle and I go over to Derek.

"Dude, you don't have a gun." I point out.

"We're not letting anyone die tonight, not even that bastard." He says and I nod. The door opens, revealing the girl. Derek pulls me back into the circle. She slowly walks over. And then her foot's passing the salt line. Uh crap.

"Shoot her!" Ted yells.

"About that.." I say.

"Go, go, go!" Derek says. They run and Derek fights her. She tries to stab him, her eyes almost fully white and cloudy.

"Hey!" I flash the light in her eyes and she runs off, eyes hurting. Okay..definitely not a ghost.

..

"It's just a girl?" I say, confused.

"A psycho. I'm telling you Ash-humans." Derek says, shaking his head.

"Who is she then?" I ask.

"Maybe the daughter?"

"Dude, no. She'd be like 50 by now."

"I don't know then. Find anything in the attic?" He asks me.

"Old junk. But I did find Rebecca's diary." I tell him. We round up the family, getting ready to go. But little Danny's missing. Derek sends Kate and Susan to the shed to hide. "What do we do Derek?" I ask him.

"You and Brian take the shed, Ted and I will go in the house." Derek decides. We can't stay together on this one, the other two don't have the experience we have. It'd be a death trap for them. It's not exactly fair to them to do that, we did come here to save them, not lead them to their deaths.

"Okay, be careful." I say. Derek brings an arm around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me. I'm still getting used to being able to kiss him. My stomach flutters every time we kiss and I feel like I did back when I first started crushing on him, getting butterflies every time he was close. It's weird but..I like it, I like feeling that way again.

"Always am, you too." he says. I nod, him going inside with Ted.

..

"We should go in the house instead of just standing in here." Brain says.

"Derek's told us what we're doing and we're doing that." I say.

"Why do you have to listen to him?" Brian asks me.

"I don't. I do it because I trust him. And you should trust us both, we're trying to help you." I say. Someone knocks on the shed door.

"Ash, it's me." Derek says. I motion to Brian to help me. We move what's blocking the door and I let Derek in.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asks him.

"No." Derek says.

"No? Well where's Ted?" she asks him. He looks up at her sadly.

"He didn't make it, i'm sorry." Derek tells her. "We were in the walls and she attacked."

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asks.

"I shouldn't have left him. I'm really sorry." Derek says. I can tell he means it and that he's angry at himself for it. That he blames himself. Brian walks out and Derek follows him, telling me to stay put. I decide to read through Rebecca's diary. This is..interesting. Um..what the hell?

..

"Derek, we gotta talk. Alone." I say, holding the red diary up. Derek walks away from Brian and comes over to me. I get him to follow me into the house.

"What is it?" he asks me.

"I just finished reading Rebecca's diary." I say. "That girl back there? I'm pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter." I tell him.

"Rebecca had a kid?"

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." I say a little sadly. Sure, I don't like babies but they are 'miracles'. Well..not this one I guess. It's complicated.

"Why kill herself after the baby?" Derek asks me.

"Because her Dad called her a dirty little whore and said he'd lock the baby up, never let it out." I tell him.

"But why'd he say that?" Derek asks. I look at him awkwardly. " _Oh_. Oh, gross." he cringes.

"Yeah." I nod in agreement.

"So the Daddy was the baby-daddy too?" Derek confirms.

"Dude was a monster." I say.

"So she's been locked up her whole life?" Derek asks.

"You saw her eyes Derek. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human anymore." I say.

"So she gets locked up, busts out and ganks her Dad? Who happens to be her baby's Dad too?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well I can't say I blame her." Derek says.

"Where do we find her?" I ask..

"I found her little _kitchen_ earlier. Come on."

..

Derek kicks a hole in the wall, light spilling through. Brian calls out to Danny.

"Watch out, i'm going down." Derek says.

"No, he's my son." Brian says.

"I know but I promised i'd get him. I will." Derek says, leaving no room for arguement. Usually I would argue, I don't want him going down there. But I know he can protect himself and once he makes a promise, he plans to stick with it. I know that for a fact. Derek looks to me. "You know the drill." He smiles. We kiss and tell each other to be careful. That's become a thing for us. I like it. It shows and says everything we need too. Derek starts climbing down, I keep a torch on him so he can see.

"We need rope, got curtains?" I ask Brian. He nods and leaves to get them. I distantly hear Derek calling out for Danny. "Derek?"

"I'm okay. I've got Danny." He tells me. "Your Dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head bud." He says to Danny.

"Hurry, he's coming back." Danny says.

"He?" Derek asks. It's the daughter?

"Her brother." Danny says. I hear a deranged shout. I drop the curtain rope down.

"Danny, come on." I say. He starts climbing up and Brian and I pull him up. Danny hugs his Dad tightly once he's up. "Derek!" I hear more shouts and then a couple gunshots. Screw this. I jump down, torch and gun up. Derek's sitting on the ground breathing heavily. The boy is dead next to him, 2 bullets in his chest. I help him to his feet, hugging him tightly.

"We're okay." He says. He pulls me back to kiss me. "It's okay." He assures me.

..

Derek finishes changing the tires, me packing all our weapons back into the weapons compartment of the boot.

"Why doesn't it suprise me you two don't like the police?" Brian asks.

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing really." I say. Brian shakes our hands.

"Thank you both." Brian says.

"Thanks." Susan smiles.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask them.

"No, we're the opposite of okay but..we're together." Susan says, Brian taking her hand. I smile softly at the couple. I feel a hand slip into mine. I turn and smile at Derek, him doing the same to me. "Looks like you already know the feeling." Susan says softly.

"Yeah, we do." Derek says. We part ways, them going for their car, Derek and I going for the Camaro. I let Derek's hand go but he pulls me back to him, suprising me. "We do, right?" He asks.

"Don't doubt how I feel about you Derek." I say softly, brushing my thumb over his cheek. A huge grin breaks out across his face.

"I won't." He smiles.

"Good." I smile back, pecking his lips.

..

..

 **That ending was sort of sweet :) Hmm. I like fluff. Favourite, follow and review!**


	37. 4x17 It's A Terrible Life

**So sorry about not updating yesturday! I didn't have the time to read and edit and fix this chapter and I didn't want to put up a chapter full of mistakes. But here you go :)**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Bre-Thanks :) And that's fine :)**

 ***Cecilia-THANK YOU, THAT MADE ME SMILE :) AW! THAT'S SO SWEET! ENJOY ANOTHER!**

 _It's A Terrible Life 4x17_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up to my alarm bleering. 6am. And I have work. Great. I roll over in bed only to roll into something. Someone.

"Ian!" I scowl. The male opens his eyes, yawning.

"Morning." He smiles.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I ask him.

"You said if I needed a place to stay then-"

"Yeah, on my couch. In the other room." I remind him.

"Come on, we've worked together for almost a month and I practically live here with you. Don't you think here's a connection here, huh?" Ian from my work says, motioning between us. I sigh with a smile.

"A little." I say. He grins triumphantly. "I guess you've got pretty baby blues." I say, pointing at his eyes.

"I've got pretty other things too." He smirks. He reaches for his belt.

"Ian!" I say, getting out of bed.

"Kidding Ash, kidding." He chuckles, getting up too."I brought us breakfast." He says, holding up a brown bag. I turn back to him with a smile.

"You're forgiven." I say, taking the bag from him. I go into it, bringing out a cream cheese and salmon stuffed toasted bagel and taking a big bite. "But seriously dude, don't get in my bed without telling me." I say.

"So if I was to tell you, you'd let me in?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see." I wink, grinning. "Now out of here, I need to get dressed. I'll drive us in 20 minutes." I say, pushing him out of my room and shutting the door. I move to my drawers, bagel in mouth still, picking out my work shirt which I cut into a singlet. I'm not sure why, I just cut it as soon as I got it, i'm more of a singlet person and my tech supervisior doesn't seem to mind anyway. I grab a pair of grey skinny jeans and get dressed. I shove my feet into my combat boots and throw on a little mascara and lip gloss. Next, my hair's tied into a messy fishtail braid. My look for work..passes, I guess. I've been letting Ian stay when he's kicked out of his Mom's. She's dating some football player and often kicks him out. And looking around at my little flat, we don't get paid that much. I can barely afford to keep this place myself so it doesn't bother me that he stays. He gives me money when he can and buys groceries and food for me so we're even. I've only got a 1 bedroom apartment but i've given him the lounge area and the couch. Apparently, we have a connection so he's allowed in my bed. I have to admit, he has grown on me. He's funny and pretty cute but it's only been 3 weeks so i'm cautious. I know he wouldn't hurt a fly though, he's harmless. But still, i'll see where this strange he-lives-with-me-but-sometimes-doesn't relationship goes. I come out, dressed for work. As usual, Ian's in a red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. He never wears the work shirt. "In the car, let's go." I say, nodding to the door. He follows me out and we get into my baby, my beat-up toyota corolla. I still love it anyway. I take off for work, Ian toying with the radio as we go, trying to find our usual station.

..

Me and Ian head in different directions. Him to the front desk and me for the elevator. I get in, pressing for my floor. Then I notice the guy beside me. Wow. And damn, he looks good in that suit. He must feel me staring because he turns to me, his green eyes looking into my purple ones.

"Do I know you?" I ask him.

"I don't think so." He says in a strong voice. He looks away from me and to his phone when it beeps.

"Sorry man, you just look really familiar." I say. The elevator dings and the door opens. The man looks back over at me.

"You're a beautiful girl but I don't date co-workers." He says before walking out. I feel my cheeks heat up and my eyes narrow angerily. Yeah, I was checking him out a little but no, I wasn't flirting. He really did just look familiar.

..

My phone at my desk rings and I answer it, speaking into my headset.

"Tech support, this is Ashlee Wesson." I say politely. I talk the eldery woman through turning her printer off and back on to get it working again. "No problem, you're welcome Mrs Bapalmyer, have a nice day." I say before hanging up. I take my headset off and tune off my phone. I turn around when Ian rolls his chair over to me. "Yes Ian?" I ask him.

"Miss Wesson." He says with a smile. "What do you say we go get a beer together after work?" He asks me.

"Are you asking me as friends or..?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"As whatever you want." He grins mischeviously.

"Shut up" I chuckle, nudging him.

"What about a coffee break for now?" He asks.

"I can do that." I nod, getting up. We walk towards the staff kitchen, stopping at Paul's desk. Paul's a nice older guy, hard working too.

"Paul, time for a refuel buddy." Ian says.

"Sorry, no time." Paul brushes him off.

"Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour." Ian says.

"Working." Paul says in dismissal.

"Okay?" Ian says, confused. We walk away.

"He seems stressed." I say.

"Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the internet." Ian says as we walk into the kitchen. I cringe at the idea of someone his age..gross.

"Dude, gross! When?" I ask.

"Got sent up to HR yesturday, must of put the fear of god in him." Ian guesses. Ian starts stuffing boxes of pencils into his pockets. I chuckle, shaking my head. Ian asks about the weird dreams i've been having lately. He says I was mumbling something about someone called Tessa in my sleep last night. I tell him I had a dream I saved a grim reaper called Tessa from demons. He laughs but then apologises when I glare half-heartedly at him. We drink coffee together before heading back to work. I end up falling asleep, having more weird dreams. This time, there's a man with me. An attractive man. Black hair and perfect stubble. Green eyes. Taller than me. Well-built. Keeps protecting me. I jolt awake, head slipping from my hand. I look around the cubicals, make sure noone saw that. Was the guy in my dream the one from the elevator? What the hell? The guy must have left an impression. I rub my hands down my face and get back to work.

..

I walk into the elevator and lean againist the wall, away from the handful of people already inside. I declined Ian's offer for a beer. I'm tired and not feeling the best. He understood, calling a raincheck. I look around absent-mindedly as I wait for my floor. All of them get out on the 3rd floor aside me. And one other person. I internally groan when it's the guy from earlier. The attractive one I creeped out. The doors close and it's silent, too silent. Awkwardly silent.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask, turning to him.

"Look, I already told you I don't-"

"Date co-workers, I know. I was looking but don't let it go to your head jackass." I say. His eyes widen a little at my straight-forwardness. "That's not what I meant anyway." He looks around before turning back to me.

"Okay, sure. What is it?" He asks.

"What do you think about ghosts?" I ask him. He laughs and I frown.

"To tell you the truth, i've never given it much thought." He shrugs.

"What about vampires?"

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Cause i've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" I ask him.

"No, not really." He sighs.

"So you've never had any weird dreams?" I ask him.

"Alright look lady, I don't know you, okay? But I am going to do a public service here and let you know that you overshare." He says, weirded out by me. The doors open and he walks out again. Argh. Why must I always do that?

..

I go back to work. Boringly, i'm stuck helping another elderly with her printer. I hang up and go online, searching up vampires.

"Hey." I quickly click out of my window upon hearing Ian's voice. I turn to him, trying not to look too suspicious. "You get an email from Human Resources?" He asks. I played it off, whew. Last thing I need is him making fun of my dreams about mysterio suit man and vampires.

"No, why?" I ask him.

"Guess it's just me then." He says. "I have to report to HR immediantly." He says with an eyeroll.

"They're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies." I grin.

"We both use those." He says, making me grin. "I hope they spank me." Ian says. "Because you won't." He teases. I roll my eyes, ushering the man to go to HR. He chuckles and gets up, heading upstairs. I hear Paul freaking out. I peek into his cubicle and he's having a break down. He lost all of today's work from his computer. I try to calm the man but he's not having any of it. He snaps at me so I just leave him to it, getting back to work myself.

..

I roll back in my chair, talking to Ian.

"Why would someone kill themselves 2 weeks before they were supposed to retire?" I ask Ian. I came into work this morning to find Paul had killed himself..in our microwave. "I mean, Paul was 2 weeks for freedom. He should be happy, right?"

"I don't have time for this Ash." Ian says.

"That's very funny." I chuckle, turning to face him. I frown. What the hell? He's wearing the shirt and typing away madly.

"Ian, what's with you?" I ask him. "HR bust your balls? You're wearing the shirt. Wait, did you shave too?" I ask. He's wearing the shirt with his signature red flannel shirt.

"I'm working, it's important." Ian says. His phone rings and he answers it, talking politely. He takes his headset off, standing up. "Gotta go up to 22, speak to a manager." Ian says.

"Ian, wait-" I try but he's already walking away. I sigh. Maybe it's more than HR coming down on him. He went to his own house last night, maybe something happened with his Mom? I'll make sure i'll ask him about it when he comes down.

..

There's a whole lot of commotion and I get up, following everyone upstairs. A body on a gurney's wheeled past us. No..no, no, no. I put a hand over my mouth, holding back my sob when I see a familiar red fannel shirt sticking out of the bottom of where the body's covered. Ian. I look up, eyes filled with tears. The man from the elevator meets my eyes. I turn on my heel and run away from the crowds.

"Wait!" I hear the man call out. I wipe my eyes, heading for the exit. A hand wraps around my arm, stopping me. I turn and find it's the man. "Hold on, okay? Come with me, we need to talk." He says. I look at the door, wanting to make an escape. "Please, come on." He coaxes. I nod and follow him up to his office. He shuts the door behind us. He brings out a box of tissues, holding them out to me. I take one.

"Thanks." I say. He nods.

"I just gotta change quickly." He says, a little blood on his shirt. I nod, wiping my tears away with the tissue. The man takes his shirt off and I notice the bold triskele tattooed in the middle of his back. He reaches for a clean shirt. He turns back to me, buttoning it up. I can't believe i'm doing this right now but..i'm checking him out again. There is alot of toned muscle under that shirt. I'm upset about Ian and not thinking clearly, obviously. I snap my eyes up back to his when he starts talking. "Who are you?" He asks me.

"What?" I ask, thrown by the question.

"Who are you?" he asks again, slower.

"I uh..i'm not sure I know." I say honestly.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asks.

"I'm Ashlee Wesson." I tell him. "I started 3 weeks ago."

"And you knew Ian?" He guesses. I nod.

"We were..I don't know what you call what we were." I chuckle sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He says. I nod thankfully. "Okay, you cornered me in the elevator earlier, talking about ghosts and.." He trails off.

"And what?" I push, sniffing back my tears as I don't really want to cry in front of this guy.

"Oh..nothing." He says. "So you started here 3 weeks ago, huh?" I nod, looking at him weirdly. "Yeah, me too." He says. He picks up a bottle with a strange yellowish-orange liquid in it. I cringe at it. "It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." He says.

"I can tell by looking at you it works." I say without thinking. Uh..crap. He raises an eyebrow. He looks stressed though..scared even. "Wait. When you were in the bathroom with I..with uh..with Ian, did you see something?" I ask, fumbling a little over his name. I can't believe he killed himself. It's hard to accept.

"I don't know..I don't know what I saw." He says.

"Did you see a ghost?" I ask him straight-up.

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck." He says, making me cringe.

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" I ask him.

"What are you saying? Ghosts are real? That they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? You just went through something awful, you're not thinking straight-"

"Listen, dickbag." I say harshly, cutting him off. "Yes, I know what i've been through. Don't stand there and call me crazy. I know you saw something, now tell me what it was." I ground out.

"Okay, just calm down." He says. I bring a finger up in warning.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I say lowly.

"Okay, let's say I did see something." He says. "Where the hell do you plan to go from there?" He asks.

"Well, I did some digging and found a connection between the two." I say. "I broke into their email accounts-"

"You _broke_ into secure email accounts?" The man asks, shocked.

"No, I uh..used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiousity." I say, eyes narrowing as I try to pull off that lie. The man nods slowly, eyes narrowing as well. "Okay..so it turns out they both got an email telling them to report HR, room 14/44."

"HR's on 7." The man says.

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?" He asks me.

"Like right now?" I ask.

"No, it's getting late." He says. We lock eyes, a silent gesture passed between us.

"I am dying to check this out. Let's go." I say. He grins, nodding.

..

We hear a man yelling from in room 14/44. The man i'm with tries to open the door but it won't budge.

"What do we do?" He asks me.

"Stand back." I say. Before he can ask why, I kick the door in. We run over to the man, he's Greg from tech support. I'm thrown to the ground, an old man standing over me , hand sparking. I look around to find mysterio man slumped againist a wall. I panic, scrambling away from the old man. The old man suddenly disappears, a wrench ripping through him. Mysterio man stands there, holding it. I nod thankfully to him and we go over to Greg, lifting the shelf off him. I help Greg to his feet, looking over at mysterio man. "How'd you know how to do that?" I ask him.

"I have no idea."

..

We're at mysterio man's apartment. It's _alot_ nicer than mine. Like embrassingly nicer than mine.

"Seriously dude, I need a name." I say as he drinks his Master Cleanse or whatever he called it.

"What?"

"Your name, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Oh. It's Derek, Derek Hale." He tells me.

"Well Derek, can I have a beer?" I ask him. He looks confused. "Woman are allowed beer too, now come on, it's been a rough day."

"I'm sorry but i'm on the cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house." He says.

"Awesome." I sigh. "Hey, how'd you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" I ask him. He hands me a bottle of water.

"Crazy, right? Nice job kicking that door in too. That was very Jet Li of you. What are you, black belt or something?"

"Or something." I chuckle. "It just feels like we've done this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't shake this feeling like I don't belong there. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people that work in a cubicle feel that way." Derek says.

"No, it's more than that." I say. "I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it except that..it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood, like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?" I ask.

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe you ask _alot_ of questions." he says, making me smile. "I also believe in dealing with what's right in front of us too."

"Good to have your handsome ass on board." I say, his cheeks darkening. "What do we do now?" I ask.

"We do what I do best Ash, research." He says. I frown.

"Did you just call me Ash?" I ask. Only my close friends call me that. He frowns too.

"I think I did."

"Yeah, you did." I confirm. It falls into an awkward silence and we both get to work on his laptop and computer. This guy's loaded! Derek finds a website with actual ghost fighting information. It's the Ghostfacers, real supernaturalists. We watch the video, paying close attention. We find the ghost of the old man that tried to kill us in the company's records. Turns out, his office, room 14/44 used to actually be a room when the old man was still kicking.

..

We go to room 14/44. Derek looks through the shelves and I go through the drawers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I turn around and find a security officer. And i'm being pulled away. Dammit. He drags me into the elevator. It stops suddenly, the lights going out. The guard opens the elevator doors and starts to climb out.

"Hey, hold on, let's just wait it out." I say. He leans back in.

"No, come on, I don't have time for this-" He cuts off when the elevator jerks downward. The guard's decapitated and his blood's splattered all down my front.

"F-f..shit." I manage to say.

..

I meet Derek in room 22 as requested. I've wiped the blood from my face but my singlet's still covered with it.

"That's alot of blood." Derek says, wide eyed when he sees me. "Ashlee, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks, coming over to me and checking me over. He stops, clearing his throat and taking his hands away from me. "I uh..sorry. I don't know why I..sorry." He says.

"It's okay." I say. "But thanks, i'm fine. Guard, elevator." I say, making a chopping gesture with my hand.

"Oh..i'm glad you're not hurt." He says.

"Okay, please stop that." I say.

"I know, i'm sorry, I don't know why i'm doing it." He sighs.

"No, it's sweet Romeo, just stop stressing yourself out." I chuckle.

"Romeo?" Derek asks. I go wide-eyed.

"Okay, that was a mistake." I say. "Uh..can we just get this done before we fully creep each other out please?"

"You don't creep me out." He says. "Do I creep you out?" He asks, stepping closer to me.

"Not exactly." I say. He chuckles.

"Not exactly. I can work with that." He smiles.

"So uh..these the gloves?" I ask, pointing to the glass case. Derek clears his throat again, moving away from me a little.

"Yeah, they belonged to P.T Sandover." He tells me. "I bet there's a little smudge of DNA in them" he says and I nod in agreement.

"So you ready?" I ask him.

"I have no idea." Derek says.

"Me neither." I say, grinning awkwardly. "But let's do this." Derek smashes the glass with an iron firepoker. I've got salt. I burrow my eyebrows, my breath coming out white. Suddenly, Sandover's behind Derek. He flings him across the room. He flings me into the wall behind me. He approaches with that sparking hand. I throw some salt at him, the ghost disappearing. Derek gets up.

"Nice work." He praises.

"Derek!" I yell, tossing him his firepoker back. He spins around, swinging at Sandover who's behind him. "Nice catch." I praise. Derek holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. I pick up the other firepoker. Sandover appears and we both swing at him. He continues to appear behind both of us, one of us dissipating him every time. Sandover seperates us, throwing us on either side of the room.

"The gloves! Go for the gloves!" Derek says, fighting Sandover off each time he appears. I rush over and grab the gloves. I pull my lighter out, lighting them on fire. I look over and see Sandover's going to attack Derek. Sandover stops, burning up into nothing. I rush over to Derek, dropping down beside the male.

"Dude, your head." I say, looking it over. Derek brings his fingers to his head, touching the cut above his eyebrow.

"Damn..that kinda hurts." He says, pulling away from it.

"Come on, i'll fix it up." I say, helping him up.

..

Derek brings out a first aid kit. I sit on his desk, getting him to sit in front of me in a chair. I start cleaning out his wound, getting ready to stitch it closed. How I know how to do all this..I don't know.

"We should keep doing this." I say. Derek looks at me in confusion. "I mean it dude. There's gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help alot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." Derek chuckles.

"No, really. I mean it, for real." I say.

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road together?" He asks.

"Exactly, I hate my job dude, seriously." I say.

"How would we live?" He asks me. I shrug. "You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?"

"That's all details." I brush him off.

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance." Derek says.

"Okay, confession time." I sigh.

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?" I ask him. He nods. "I was fighting them..with you." I admit. Derek looks up at me properly. I stop my work on his wound, meeting his eyes. "We were these hunters or something. We were friends, good friends. What if..what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains, what if it did the same thing to us?" I ask Derek.

"That's insane." Derek says.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life but it's not?" I say.

"The ghost is dead and we're still standing. I'm sorry but-"

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be." I say.

"No. I'm Derek Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. I lost my family to a house fire caused by a faulty plug, alright? That's who I am."

"Are you sure about that? Because apparently I moved here to get away from my old life which consisted of alot drugs. But you know what? I can't even stand smoking, let alone all that crap." I say.

"What are you saying? That we've been injected with fake memories?" He asks me, shocked that i'd think such a thing.

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. I know that deep down, you've got to feel it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. You're not." I say. My next words fall out of my mouth, I don't know where they come from or how I even know this crap but I say it anyway. "I know you've got the shortest temper, only 2nd to my own. You're crazy loyal to me and my brothers and vice versa. I know the reason I freaked out when you got hurt was because you're one of the most important people in my life. I know you're afraid of planes, of flying. I know you drive your sister's camaro and you love it just about as much as you love her. This isn't you. I know you." I say.

"Know me? I don't what you're talking about but you don't know me." He says. Okay, plan B. I move forward, off the desk and down into his lap. "What are you doing?" He asks, wide eyed. I ignore him, bringing my arms around his neck. "Ashlee-"

"Shut up." I say. I lean in, pressing my lips to his and kissing him. His hand comes up behind my neck and one down to my lower back, pulling me flush againist him. He kisses me back, slipping his tounge into my mouth. We make out until we have to pull back for air. I lean my forehead againist his. "Derek, it's me. It's Ash. You have to believe me." I say. He pulls back, hands falling to my hips and eyes meeting mine.

"I don't know you. I'm sorry, i'm not who you think I am." He says. My face falls and I suddenly feel gross, about myself. He leans in to kiss me again. I put my hands on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. He frowns at me. I pull myself off him.

"I should go." I say before leaving as fast as I can.

..

I sit at my desk, head in hand. I keep having weird visions or something. About Derek. About me and him and my brothers. About our families, our lives. I was right. This isn't our lives but I don't know how to make him see what I do. My phone rings but I ignore it. I grip my hair tightly, the ringing cutting into my head like a saw. On the 6th ring, i've had enough. I grab my keyboard, smashing it againist the phone over and over until both appliances are ruined. I take a deep breath, looking around the room at all the workers watching on in shock.

"I quit." I say, dropping the broken keyboard to the ground. I turn around and walk out.

..

I jolt up in bed, taking deep breathes. I find Derek next to me, doing the same thing.

"Did you-" I start to ask. He nods rapidly. I get up quickly, Derek following. I run out the door, going over to the one Sam and Dean are staying in beside our's. I knock quickly before going in. Derek and I find Sam and Dean in the same predicament as we were. "You guys too?" I ask the two males who are sitting up in bed, catching their breath.

"It's okay." Dean says. "It was an angel, for me. The rest of you were dragged in to make sure you couldn't wake me up." Dean says.

"An angel? What? What for?" I ask him, Derek and I moving inside. Dean and Sam get up, walking over to us.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. His name's Zachariah. He was babbling on about some crap to do with my destiny. It's okay, he wasn't there to hurt me." Dean says.

"Zachariah, seriously? The friggin' host of heaven angel? Castiel's superior angel?" I ask.

"How'd you even know that?" Sam asks.

"I do my research, you should too." I say half-heartedly.

"Did they really have to drag me and Ash into it too?" Derek asks.

"Apparently, yeah." Sam says.

"What'd you two see? Coporate life too?" Dean asks.

"Uh..just um..normal life, I don't know." Derek fumbles.

"Normal, normal coporate life. Nothing more." I lie. Dean chuckles.

"You two are so weird." Sam says, chuckling too.

"You have no idea." I chuckle.

"So we have nothing to worry about?" Derek checks.

"No, it's fine." Dean says.

"Good." I sigh in relief. "Because I actually do need more than 2 hours sleep after being awake for 3 days straight, okay?"

"Why must women always get so.." Sam trails off when I step closer to him, raising my eyebrows.

"What was that Sam?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Sam says, raising his hands in surrender.

"Well I have the worse stomach cramps ever and i'm dead tired so if everything's okay, i'm going back to bed." I say. All 3 males screw their faces up. "You can just get them, stop being so weird about it." I say. They're still screwing their faces up. "Jeez." I sigh. "I'm on the implant, I can't even get my.. _that_ anymore." I inform them. Derek clears his throat awkwardly, both brother's faces screwing up even more.

"Do we even want to know why?" Sam asks.

"No, probably not." I say.

"Sit down, we're having a talk-" Dean tries. I laugh, suprising them all.

"I was kidding, relax. It's purely so I don't get _that_. You know how inconvinent that is when you're in the line of work we are.?" I ask them. It's true, I got the impant as soon as I got into this work. Can you imagine doing the crap we do while having your period? Exactly. It'd suck. They look between each other. "Well..I guess not." I chuckle. "Are we done being awkward?" I ask them.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Dean says. I yawn.

"Okay, i'm going back to our room." I say.

"Night." Sam says as I walk out the door with Derek. I poke my head back in.

"Sure everything's fine?" I ask Dean.

"It's fine, go." Dean says. "We actually get to sleep in tomorrow so make the most of it." Dean says. I grin widely at that.

"Okay, goodnight!" I call out, walking back to our room. We go in and get back into bed. As we're laying in the darkness, it hits me. "I just realised what you did." I say. Derek turns his head to look at me.

"What'd I do?" he asks.

"After I said all those things to you about our real lives. You said _'I don't know you'_ and then you let me kiss you. And you kissed me back. And you tried to kiss me again afterwards." I say.

"What can I say? I couldn't resist." He grins. I flick his nose playfully.

"Go to sleep Romeo." I say. He smiles and moves so he's cuddled into me. I'm suprised when he starts rubbing my stomach softly. "What're you doing?" I ask him.

"It'll help." He yawns. "Night." He says, kissing my cheek.

"Night." I smile, closing my eyes. He's right. It helped settle my stomach alot, and helped lull me to sleep.

..

..

 **I always find times that I need to throw in some fluff or awkwardness. You got both at the end of this chapter :P Favourite, follow and review!**


	38. 4x19 Jump The Shark

**Shout out to;**

 ***Cecilia-AW I DID!**

 ***Susana-I do too :3 Thanks!**

 ***Bree-Haha, i'm sorry! I remember when I watched this episode for the first time, I had that exact reaction XD I was like 'Why is Dean in a suit and making coffee?!'.**

 _Jump The Shark 4x19_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I sit on the Camaro hood, brushing my teeth. I hear groaning and the car door opens. Derek falls out, barely catching himself before he falls into the dirt. I grin, spitting out my mouthful of toothpaste suds.

"Morning sweetheart" I smirk. "How'd you sleep?" I ask him.

"How do you think?" he mumbles. We slept in the car last night. Derek would not stop tossing and turning so I slept in the passenger's seat, leant back. I left him in the backseat by himself. He wasn't too happy about it, literally pouted at me. I didn't like it either but I needed some sleep and I couldn't with him constantly moving. "I'm starving, can we get breakfast?" he asks.

"Look around you Derek" I say, motioning around us. "We're 2 hours from anything"

"I'm hungry now" he whines.

"Okay you 5 year old" I chuckle. "Look in the back, there should be sandwiches" Derek goes into the car and pulls out a brown bag. He tips it upside down, showing me it's empty. "Oh, that's right. I finished them off earlier" I grin. Derek groans loudly.

"So you won't sleep with me and now you won't let me eat either" he says.

"I'd sleep with you" I say. He stops, looking at me. "But you meant by your side, right?"

"Well, yeah but..you would?" he asks.

"Yeah" I nod with a grin. He smiles triumphantly. The phone of Dad's I keep in the car starts ringing. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Uh, is this John?" a young male asks.

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?" I ask him.

"No, no, no, I really need to talk to John" he says, he sounds scared. "This is Adam Milligan, he knows me"

"Sorry to be the one to break this to you kid but, uh..John passed a little while back" I tell him. The guy makes a shocked sound in the back of his throat. I burrow my eyebrows, looking over at Derek who's looking at me, confused. "Who is this?" I ask the male on the other line.

"I'm his son" he says. Um..okay?

..

I called Sam and Dean, I had too. They came as soon as they could. Derek drives us to Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Cafe in Windom Minnesota. Me and him up front, Sam and Dean in the back. We park up and get out. Dean's straight away going for weapons. Holy water, silver cultury, more ammo for his gun.

"Best I can tell, Adam Milligan's real" I tell my oldest brother. Dean ignores me and I sigh. "He was born September 29th 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout" I say, the last part a little suprising. Dean pulls out Ruby's knife, putting it in his jacket.

"Dean, would you listen to her?" Sam says.

"You believe this crap?" Dean asks Derek. I turn and look at him, raising an eyebrow. Derek looks between the 3 of us.

"Uh..I don't know what to believe" he decides to say. Sam takes the paper from my hand.

"Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, biology major, pre-med" Sam reads out.

"This is a trap" Dean says, slamming the trunk shut. He storms inside and we follow. The 4 of us sit down in a booth, leaving the end seat the only seat open. Dean replaces the water brought over with holy water and puts it at Adam's seat. He does the same with the cutlery, changing it for our silver set. Sam asks for Dad's journal and Derek hands it over. Sam shows Dean that part of Dad's diary, there's pages ripped out after it says he came to Minnesota.

"It was roughly 9 months before the kid was born" Sam says.

"You're not actually buying this crap, are you?" Dean asks him. Derek and I just sit in silence, watching with bored expressions as they argue.

"Look, i'm just saying it's possible. I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time and he wasn't exactly a monk" Sam says. "Hunter rolls into town, kills the monster and saves the girl..sometimes the girl's grateful" Sam shrugs. I screw my face up.

"Stop talking" I say.

"Now i'm thinking about Dad sex, shut up" Dean says.

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie" Sam says.

"Dude!" I say, shaking my head. A young male walks in with a bag, looking around. "Adam?" I say.

"You Ashlee?" he asks. I nod and he comes over.

"This is Derek, Dean and Sam" I introduce to him. He takes the last seat available as planned. "This Adam Milligan, John Winchster's son" I introduce him to the others.

"So how'd you know my Dad?" Adam asks us.

"We worked together" Derek says.

"How'd he die?" Adam asks.

"On the job" Sam says.

"He was a mechanic, right?" Adam asks.

"A car fell on him" Dean says, probably louder than necessary. The waitress comes back over and asks Adam if he wants his usual. Adam nods and thanks her before she walks away. So he's local, people know him.

"So when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asks Adam.

"A couple years back"

"Why'd you decide to get back in contact now?" I ask him.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family i've got" he says. How wrong he is. "My Mom's missing"

"Really? I'm sorry. For how long?" Sam asks.

"It's tragic, really" Dean says sarcastically. I kick his knee under the table and he glares in my direction. "If you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?"

"We didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago" Adam says.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks him.

"Mom never talked about him. I just knew a little. My Mom's a nurse and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. I knew his name was John Winchster, that's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family"

"Whose is these days?" I ask him with a small smile.

"So when did you finally meet him?" Dean asks him, still skeptical, narrowed eyes studying the kid.

"When I was 12, Mom had one of his numbers, I begged and begged, 24/7 and she finally called him. When John heard he had a son, he raced to town, he dropped everything, drove all night" Adam says. I tense up. He keep me away from him, kept us all busy all that time but dropped everything to meet this kid. I can't help but feel a little jealous. Denise, the waitress, brings Adam over his food and he begins eating. The silver does nothing to him, neither did the holy water. "He would swing by once a year or so. He called when he could but still.." Adam says. "He taught me poker and pool, even brought me my first beer when I was 15" I smile at that. He brought me my first beer when I was 13. "He showed me how to drive, he had this beautiful '67 impala-"

"This is crap. You're lying" Dean cuts him off.

"No, i'm not" Adam frowns.

"Yeah you are" Dean says.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam asks heatedly.

"We are John Winchster's kids, that's who" Dean says. Wow. Just drop the bomb like that, don't sugarcoat it or anything. "Son" he says, pointing to himself. "Son" he says, pointing to Sam. "Only daughter" he says, pointing to me. "Surrogant son" he says, pointing to Derek.

"Hi" I say, giving the kid an awkward wave before reaching over and taking a piece of bacon from his plate. What? We're family, he can share his bacon with me.

"I've got brothers? A sister?" Adam asks, shocked.

"No, you don't. I don't know what game you're playing but we're out of here" Dean says, getting up abruptly.

"I can prove it" Adam says, making Dean stop.

..

We go back to Adam's house. He shows us the picture of him and Dad at a baseball game, it matches up to the word 'Minnesota' written in his journal on that day. Sam and Dean go into hunter mode, asking about his mother and where she went missing. I however, find myself sitting at the kitchen table, holding the photo frame with my Dad's picture in it in my hands, looking at it. I feel tears prickling my eyes the longer I stare at it. I bite my lip, holding back my tears. This isn't the time to get upset. Hands take the photo frame from me and place it down on the table upside down so I can't see it. I keep my eyes down, not looking up at Derek. He doesn't say anything, just holds my hand in his. I smile my thanks but keep my head down. I feel on the verge of tears and I really don't want to cry in front of him or my brothers.

"We found something.." Sam says, coming into the room. We drop each other's hands and Sam looks between us. "Everything okay in here?" he asks.

"Yeah, course" I smile, blinking back my tears and looking up at him.

"Okay, come on" he says. We stand up and follow Sam into Kate's bedroom. I nod to Derek thankfully and he nods back. We walk in and they've moved the mattress, a big vent under her bed. Sam and Dean look at each other. They do rock-paper-scissors. Sam does rock and Dean does scissors. Dean waves his arms around in frustration.

"Hold on" I say. They look at me. "Your shoulders are too big to fit in there" I say to Dean. "Sam's too big too. Derek's definitely to broad" I say. It's true, all 3 men are too built to fit in that vent. Their eyes fall to Adam. "No" I say. "I mean me you idiots, i'll go down" I say, holding my hand out for Dean's torch. Derek frowns.

"Uh..are you sure?" Dean asks.

"I'm sure, come on, time is money" I say, smiling a little. Dean hands it over. Sam pulls the duct vent off and I sit in it.

"Ash..I don't know if i'm okay with this" Derek cringes.

"I'm fine. The quicker I go in, quicker i'm out" I assure him.

"Are you sure? It could get messy down there" Dean double checks.

"I'll be fine" I say, checking my gun's clip. "And i'll come back, promise" I say, eyes falling to Derek. Well we're not going to kiss in front of my brothers and this moment is far too tense for a hug for a head kiss. I take a deep breath and slip down. I hold my gun in one hand, torch in the other. I start crawling, it's tight for me so they wouldn't have fit at all. "Why the hell did I volunteer for this?" I ask myself. I find another duct at a T-section. I look down it to see blood and hair and chucks of flesh splattered inside. "Oh crap" I say. I make quick work of getting the hell out of there. Dean and Derek are waiting at the opening for me, quickly helping me out.

"You okay? You're not hurt?" Derek asks.

"I'm okay" I say.

"What'd you see down there?" Dean asks me.

"Uh.." I say.

"Was it my Mom? Is she alive?" Adam asks me.

"Being honest..I couldn't tell who's flesh that was" I say sadly.

..

I come out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. I defintely needed a shower after being in the vents with that mess. I'm a little suprised to find Adam's here. Him and Sam sitting on the beds, Sam's talking him through hunting. I thought we were keeping him out of this life?

"Hey" Adam says to me.

"Hey" I smile. I look around and find Derek and Dean in the kitchen, not looking the happiest. I go in to them, nodding in greeting. "What's Sam doing?"

"Ruining Adam's life" Dean says, smiling sarcastically.

"But Dad ripped the pages out to protect him?" I say.

"I know" Dean says. I move to go back in and put a stop to it but Derek catches my arm.

"It's too late already" Derek says, letting me go. I sigh and jump up to sit on the kitchen counter, swinging my legs. Dean huffs angerily, watching Sam and Adam. He grabs his jacket and goes for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks him.

"Out!" Dean snaps, slamming the door behind him. I get up.

"Stay with them, i'll deal with Dean" I say to Derek. I make sure Sam and Adam are busy before quickly pecking his lips and chasing after Dean. "Dean, wait" I say. He stops and turns to me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me. I stop in front of him.

"Coming with you" I say.

"What if I don't want you to come with me?" he asks.

"I don't really give a rat's ass" I shrug. He nods, getting in the camaro. I get in with him. The drive's filled with an awkward silence. He stops at the lights. I can tell he's pissed at Sam for doing what he's doing. "Maybe it's a good thing" I break the silence.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Sam telling Adam about this life-"

"No, it's not" Dean cuts me off.

"If someone comes for him, he can protect himself" I say. Dean turns to me with narrowed eyes. "I'm not happy about it either, i'm just trying to find a positive in this" I defend.

"Because a 19 year old becoming a hunter is so positive" Dean sneers.

"Hey, don't be like that with me. I haven't done anything wrong" I warn him. "We were hunting much younger than that"

"And look where that's gotten us" he says. "We have no parents, no friends, barely a life worth living" he says harshly. I know he's angry and he doesn't mean that but it still hurts to hear. I glare at him, opening my door. "Where are you going?" he asks, catching my arm.

"Let me go" I say.

"Get back in the car" he says.

"No, i'll see you when you've calmed down" I say, pulling my arm out of his grip. Dean grabs me again, yanking me back roughly, and it's like a instinct. I ball my fist up, striking him in the face. He lets me go and I get out, slamming the door shut behind me. I don't turn back around, I don't want to see the look on his face, I do hear him drive away though. I rub my hands down my face. I didn't mean to hurt him but he was grabbing me and I didn't like the way he was talking. I sigh, starting to walk away.

..

I sit in the grass at some park. There's kids playing on the playground beside me and I smile at their carefree innocence. Sure, i'd want Adam to have that innocence but he already knows, it's already spoilt so we should find some good in it. Obviously, Dean doesn't feel the same. I sniff, feeling my eyes water. I miss my Dad, and Mum. But seeing Dad's picture..that hit home hard. I wipe my eyes with a hand, not letting the tears fall. I look down, picking at the grass.

"I thought i'd find you here" I hear Derek say from behind me. He walks around and sits down in front of me. I look up at him.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"You've always gone outside, in an open space to brood. It's where you feel like your mind isn't trapped" he says. I smile softly, he's right. He knows me well. "Dean called me, told me to come find you because you two had a..disagreement. I knew you'd be here and I knew you'd be upset" he says. I nod. His hand comes under my chin, lifting me to look at him. His other hand wipes my tears away. He comes closer, bringing an arm around my back. I lean into his shoulder. "I know it's not just this. I know it's about the picture too. The one of your Dad, right?" he asks. I nod again, he can read me like a friggin' book. "You shouldn't get upset about it Ash. Your Dad loved you and he was proud of you" Derek tells me.

"Do you still get upset about your family?" I ask him. He looks down at me.

"Yeah..sometimes" he admits.

"Exactly" I say, smiling. Derek smiles back.

"Come on, they'll be worried. We should head back" Derek says. I nod and we stand up. "We're walking I hope you know" he smirks. I chuckle and nod. He threads our fingers together and we start walking back to the hotel.

..

Just as we're walking into the carpark, I see Sam and Adam at Adam's truck. Sam's suddenly pulled down by his ankles, starting to get dragged under the truck. Derek and I sprint over. Derek grabs Sam with Adam and I pull my gun out, shooting under the truck. It must have taken off because they pull Sam out. Dean pulls up in the camaro, rushing over.

"Everyone okay?" Dean asks. I nod, sitting down on the ground. Holy crap. Not what I expected to come home too. Dean gets the keys from Sam, moving the truck. I sit with Sam, checking his head for any wounds as he hit the ground pretty hard.

"I think you're okay" I say and Sam nods. "Just a twisted ankle"

"I already told you that" Sam smirks.

"You can't blame me for worrying" I say, smacking his arm.

"You winged it Ash. Did you see anything?" Dean says. I shake my head, avoiding his eyes. His cheek's bruised from where I hit him.

"I didn't get a good look either" Sam says. I help Sam to his feet. "Dean? What happened to your face?" Sam asks Dean, noticing the bruise. I choose to look anywhere but in his direction. I feel Dean look at me but he doesn't answer.

"Should we go after that thing?" Adam asks.

"In that maze? No, that thing's long gone" Dean says.

"Well we know why it's back" Derek says.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Think about the people it's gone after. Joe Barton, the cop that helped John, John's girl and now his son. It's come for revenge" Derek explains. I smile at his brains, I hadn't even made that connection yet. By the look on the boys' faces, neither had they.

..

After another Sam and Dean arguement about Adam, we go to the shooting range. I've decided to be the one to teach Adam to shoot. I bring my gun up, shooting at the target 3 times, getting in the bullseye zone all 3 times.

"Whoa" Adam smiles.

"It's easy" I say. "Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps" I say. I hold the gun out to him. He looks down at it. "Here, i'll show you" I put the gun in his hands, standing beside him and helping him to aim. "And..pull the trigger" I say. He pulls it, hitting not too far from mine. "See? Easy" I smile.

"Beginner's luck" Adam brushes it off.

"Nah Adam, you're a natural. Try again, by yourself. Watch out though, that's my favourite gun" I say. He smiles and brings the gun up, doing it himself.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

Dean, Sam and I lean againist the camaro, watching Ash teach Adam to shoot. I ignore the two brothers beside me as they continue to argue. I focus on Ash and Adam. She easily slips into the big sister role. She's always been the baby of the family but she's showing right now she has what it takes to be an older sibling, to be a leader.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asks me. I look at him, looking at the bruise Ash no doubt put there. I nod over to Ash and Adam. They fall silent, they don't argue, and they watch as well, both smiling to themselves too. Adam triple taps the target, good shots. Ash high-fives him and gives him a one-armed hug around the neck and Adam smiles widely. There is a little resemblance between the two when they stand that close. Adam hands the gun back and Ash goes for 5 taps, hitting the bullseye every time. Adam gawks in admiration for his older half sister. She smiles triumphantly, assuring the kid he'll get there with enough practice.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We go back to Adam's house until we figure out what to do. I tell Adam some stories of mine and Derek's previous jobs, Derek jumping in when he needs too.

"You lit it on fire? With a homemade flamethrower?" Adam asks with wide eyes.

"More or less" Derek smiles. Adam's really grown on me, i'm not sure why but he just has. It feels nice that to be the baby anymore, it's nice to play big sister. And Adam seems like a good kid so I want to protect him. "They're easy to build, i'll show you one day" Derek tells him.

"Really?" Adam asks and Derek nods. I know Derek's missed being big brother to Cora as well so this is nice for him too. "That's some job you guys have"

"Being a hunter isn't a job Adam" Sam says, coming over. "It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend? Friends?" Adam nods. "Not anymore you don't. If you're going to do this, you can't have those connections. They're weaknesses-"

"Sam" I scowl.

"It's the truth, we don't have those connections" he says to me. I stay quiet. I have a 'boyfriend' connection or whatever, but i'm not admitting that right now. Wrong time. He turns back to Adam. "You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed"

"That's not true" Derek says. "Not if you'll give anything to keep them safe" Derek says. Sam shakes his head.

"No, that's what I thought with Jess" Sam says. Derek goes to say something but I put my hand on his arm, shaking my head. That conversation would go downhill very fast.

"Sam" Dean says, Sam turning to him. "Can I talk to you?" Sam leaves, going to talk to Dean..well, argue.

"Is what Sam said true?" Adam asks, looking between Derek and I.

"Uh..it's a little more complicated than that but..essentially..yes..kind of" I say awkwardly, trying not to slam him with this info all at once like Sam was doing.

"Well how come you're with Derek then? Why aren't you with your brothers?" Adam asks me.

"Uh..it's a really long story but he's family to us, he's family to you too now" I say. Dean and Sam come back in before he can ask anymore questions.

"Ash, you're with me, let's go" Dean says, glaring at Sam as the two walk away from each other.

"Me?" I ask him, skeptical.

"Yeah" Dean nods. I bite my lip, unsure if that's such a good idea. Derek must see because he speaks up.

"We'll both come" Derek says.

"Sorry kid, normally i'd be fine with that but I need you to look after Adam. And I need to talk to Ash, alone" Dean says. I nod, getting up and going over to him.

"Be careful, all of you" I say to them. "Let's go" I say to Dean. Derek tosses Dean his keys as we only have the one car. We get in and it's quiet, but it's not uncomfortable. Music's playing softly in the background.

"What I said back there, forget I ever said it" Dean finally speaks up.

"No, you were right. You shouldn't have said it the way you did but you were right, and i'm sorry I hurt you" I apologise.

"Don't be sorry, I deserved it" Dean says, giving me a smirk.

"Yeah, you kinda did" I grin back.

"Were you okay? Did Derek come find you?" he asks me.

"Yeah, he did. He always does" I say, making him smile softly. For a second, I think about telling him Derek and I are more than friends. He starts to talk so I dispell that thought. Wrong time.

"This life, our lives..it's not all bad. We have family, we have each other and Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, we have family. And it is worth living for..I don't know why I said it wasn't but that's not true" Dean says. I nod. "So..are we okay?" he asks. I roll my eyes but laugh.

"Of course we're okay, we could never be not okay" I say. He smiles properly.

"Good"

..

"Home sweet home" Dean says as we crawl through the tomb tunnels.

"If you're into bones and flesh hanging off your walls then sure" I say, avoiding walking in bones and flesh. I shine my torch down on a severed arm. Both our heads snap towards a noise, Dean firing at it. Then the friggin' tunnel entrance collapses.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells.

"Thanks for that" I sigh sarcastically. Now we're blocked in. Great. I try to call Derek for help but there's no signal. "No signal" I tell Dean.

"We just have to do what we do best" Dean says. "Improvise" I nod. Looks like that's our only option. We start looking for other ways out. "Ash, over here" Dean says. I go over to him, torch up. He shows me a sealed coffin with fresh blood on it. I help him open it, finding Adam's mother inside. She's missing her guts and legs. I find another and open it. Shit.

"Dean!" I yell. Dean runs over, shining his torch over the body. We look down at the dead and torn up body of our little half brother Adam. "That's not Adam with them. Dean, we have to get out of here" I say. We run to the doors, trying to kick them open but they're locked.

"Up there" Dean says, pointing up. "Help me" he says. We stack the coffins on top of each other. Dean pulls me under his jacket to shield my face as he smashes the stained glass window above us with a piece of metal he ripped off one of the coffins. "Here, i'll boost you" he says, closing his hands. I put my foot in his hand and he pushes me up, allowing me to climb out.

"Here" I say, holding my hand out. Dean takes it and swings himself up, me helping pull him up. "Okay, let's get back to them" I say as we run out.

..

The second we get into the house and see what they're doing to Sam and Derek, we fire with shotguns.

"They're Ghouls!" Derek tells us, blood dripping down his arms. I aim my shotgun at Kate as she gets back up. I fire at pointblank, blowing her head off, her headless bloodied corpse hitting the wall. I see Dean taking care of 'Adam', so I rush over to Derek and Sam.

"Shit" I breath out, seeing how much blood they've lost. "DEAN!" I yell out for him. He stops his attack on a very dead Adam, running over.

"Get Derek, i've got Sam" Dean orders. I nod and flick out my knife, cutting Derek loose. He's dizzy from the blood loss.

"Come on, sit up" I say, helping him. Derek's grunting like Sam is, the pain settling in. We find rags and I quickly cover Derek's wrists. Those ghouls sliced 3 cuts straight up Derek and Sam's wrists and forearms. "You with me?" I ask him, holding my hands over the bleeding. He nods drunkenly.

"They'll be okay, we just need to stitch them up" Dean promises me. I nod and help Derek off the table. Dean and I carry the two males out to the car.

..

We all stand in front of Adam's body, Dean covering it with gasoline and salt. Derek and Sam are all stitched up thanks to Dean and I. They're still a little dizzy from the blood loss but alive, that's all that matters.

"Should we really be doing this?" Sam asks as Dean grabs the matches.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures, they didn't fake Dad's journal. Adam was still our brother" I say.

"He died like a hunter, he deserves to go out like one" Dean says.

"Maybe we can bring him back" Sam says. "Talk to Cas, call in a favour"

"No, Adam's in a better place" Dean says. As much as i'd love to have my brother back..Dean's right. And we couldn't know for sure if what Cas brought back was all Adam. Dean lights the match and drops it on his corpse. I feel tears come to my eyes and I don't bother to keep them back. I let them fall silently, not sobbing or crying, just weeping. He was family, his loss still hurts. "I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much" Dean says to Sam. "You two are practically the same person. I mean I worshipped the guy, dressed like him, listened to the same music..but you are more like him than I will ever be" Dean says, not looking at Sam. "I see that now"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sam says.

"You take it any way you want" Dean says vaguely. There's definitely some tension between the brothers lately but i'll let them sort it out. We stand there for a good 15 minutes, until there's nothing left of Adam but ashes. "We should hit the road. I want to get back to my car before it gets too late" Dean says. I nod, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Here" Derek says, tossing Dean his keys. Dean catches them, looking down at them. "I'm beat, you drive" Derek says.

"Thanks" Dean says. We get into the car, Derek coming into the backseat with me. "You okay Ash?" Dean asks as he pulls out onto the road.

"I'm fine" I say with a small sigh. I'm not fine, I just lost my brother but I know he's in a better place so i'm not going to dwell on it. "Just really tired" I say.

"Try and get some sleep, few hours drive" Sam says from the passenger's seat. I nod and lay down on Derek's lap. Normally, I wouldn't do this where my brothers could see but i'm too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to care. I close my eyes. I shiver and a few seconds later, something's placed over me. I open my eyes and Derek's shrugged off his leather jacket and drapped it over me. I give him a small smile, kissing his hand before closing my eyes again.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	39. 5x05 Fallen Idols

**Shout out to;**

 ***Cecilia-FLUFF IS SOMETIMES MY THING :3**

 ***Bree-Aw, poor Adam :P**

 ***Tesla424 x2-I had the same reaction to Ian when watching it for the first time :P But I liked Ian! I really liked the big sister/ little brother thing too :( RIP Adam! Actually, and Ian too, he's cool too :) Enjoy more!**

 _Fallen Idols 5x05_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I jolt awake in the car to my phone ringing. I rub my eyes tiredly and Derek holds it out to me. I nod my thanks and answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Ash, it's Sam"

"Sammy" I smile. "How are you?" yeah, Dean's told me all about the demon blood and the apocalypse..i'm banned from getting involved, 'this is completely off limits to you, I mean that' as Dean put it.

"I'm good, we're both good" he says. "What about you and Derek?"

"We're fine" I say, smiling over at the man driving.

"I tracked your credit card, you wouldn't be heading for the killed in the garage by unmoving car case?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're on the road now. Wait..are you guys heading here?" I ask excitedly, sitting up properly in my seat with a big smile.

"Yeah. Looks like we're joining forces for awhile" he chuckles.

"Awesome! I'll text you the hotel we're staying in once we've checked in"

"Okay, see you soon Ash"

"Bye!" I hang up and turn to Derek. "Sam and Dean are coming to help out" I say. Derek smiles, he knows how much I miss them.

..

I yawn, stretching. I groan tiredly and cuddle back into the blankets. Derek slept on the couch last night since Dean and Sam could arrive at any minute and they would not be happy to walk in on us in bed together. Someone throws something at me, a cushion. I sit up, glaring. Speak of the little devils, Sam and Dean are sitting at the table in suits, drinking beer.

"Sammy! Dean!" I yelp, flying out of bed. I hug them both tightly.

"Come on, we've been waiting for you to wake up" Dean says, scruffing my hair. I turn and find Derek's coming out of the bathroom in a suit. It fits him nicely..really nicely. Derek catches me staring and raises an eyebrow. I send him a wink before I turn back to Dean.

"Give me 5 minutes to change and we'll hit the road" I yawn again.

"Fine, move your ass" Dean says. I grab my bag and head for the bathroom. I give Derek a soft smile as I pass him, him returning it with a dazzling one of his own. I almost walk into the door, too focused on his face. I am an idiot.

..

We all go into the garage, the car with the blood-stained window in here.

"Cal told us about the 'Little Bastard'" Dean says. Derek and Sam look confused.

"No way! This car? This car is the Little Bastard?" I ask.

"Apparently" Dean says. "We need to get under it, get the engine number"

"I'll do it" I say.

"No" all three of them say.

"That's not fair" I pout.

"I'm doing it" Dean says.

"Fine. I'll just sit back and be useless" I sneer half-heartedly.

"Good" Dean grins. I roll my eyes. Dean talks to the car, is coaxing it not to kill him. I smile when Sammy rests his chin on my shoulder. I've missed my brothers alot..okay a shit-ton. I watch a little nervously as Dean slides under the car with a pencil in mouth, hand in paper. We hear creaking. Sam leaves my side to peek under the car.

"Need a flashlight?" he asks. You see Dean's whole body jolt. Dean sends Sam away. He stands back up and we share a grin. The creaking gets louder and i'm starting to get worried. Dean comes out, getting off the floor so quickly he almost falls over. He stands up straight and hands the number to Sam. "Why do I get stuck with all the research?" Sam asks.

"You have somebody" Dean says. They all look to me as I usually do the research for Derek and I. I'm suprised when Dean brings an arm around Derek's shoulders. "You got Derek"

"What about Ash? You?" Derek asks him.

"We have a little..catching up to do" Dean grins at me, I know what that means. He claps Derek over the shoulder. "Have fun boys, let's go" he says the second part to me. I look to Derek. I know he'll be safe with Sam but splitting up is still something we don't like doing. I forgot, when my brothers come, they usually seperate us so they can spend time with both of us. We can't do our usual heart-felt goodbye with them here. We also can't kiss goodbye either..as that's become a thing for us. We're still a little cautious of this thing between us. That means Sam and Dean can't know either.

"Be careful" I say to Derek like I always do. Sam looks at me weirdly, so does Dean. "Both of you" I add, playing it off.

"Yeah..you too" Sam says with a soft smile. I give Derek a small smile and he returns it. He'll be fine with Sam. I turn and follow Dean out the door.

..

I finish off my beer, putting my handle down. Dean's one in front of me.

"How are things? With Sam?" I ask Dean.

"We're trying" he tells me. "It's hard though"

"It must be. I'm sorry i'm not around to help out" Dean looks up and gives me a stern look.

"Off-limits remember? You'll take no part in this, this is our demon to bury. You and Derek stick to helping people. Do you understand?" he says seriously.

"Yes Dean, I understand" I sigh. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt"

"We're fine. It's you we worry about"

"No, i'm okay. Derek always keeps me safe" I assure him.

"So he's keeping his promise?" Dean asks. I nod.

"Yeah"

"Good. He's a good kid" Dean says.

"You can't exactly call him a kid..you're only what? 2-3 years older?"

"4 years older. Sammy is 2. You're both younger so yes, you're kids" Dean smirks.

"Whatever you say" I chuckle.

"It's nice to see you like this..happy, you know?" Dean asks, watching me with soft eyes.

"It's nice to just see you guys at all" I say, smiling. I clear my throat.

"No chick flick moments" we say at the same time.

..

All 3 of us watch in amazement as Derek speaks Spanish to Mr Hill's maid. He's speaking fluent Spanish..what the hell?

"President Lincoln killed Mr Hill" the maid cries in english. We all share a look. Okay.. "I go home now?" she asks. Derek nods and thanks her. He stands up and Sam and Dean are already discussing possible creatures. I stand with Derek, smiling wamly at my brothers.

"It's good to have them back" Derek says, smiling softly at them too.

"It is" I agree. I turn to him. "So..fluent Spanish?" I ask.

"Yeah..Mum started teaching me. I finished it off by myself..sort of a tribute, you know?" Derek tells me. I lean my head againist his shoulder.

"She's proud of you" I tell him. I hear him sniff but there are no tears. He just nods.

..

We head back to the hotel and we all get to work looking through footage and the research Sam and Derek did. Sam tells us it's ganking it's fans as both victims adored the ones that killed them.

"That is muchos loco" Dean says.

"It's muy. Not muchos" Derek corrects him with a grin. I watch the two nudge each other. It feels really nice to have my whole ragtag family together again. It's nice to see Derek with my brothers again..it's been awhile since we've all been like this.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sam says. He turns his laptop around and shows us a museum for celebrities. What the hell?

..

"This place is so creepy" I say, walking around with Derek and my brothers. Dean makes fun of Sam's hero being Guandi because he's short. The owner comes down and Derek and I walk away to let Sam and Dean question them.

"How was catching up with Dean?" Derek asks, looking closely at James Dean.

"Good, he's good. They both are. How was hanging out with Sammy?" I ask.

"Pretty good. He didn't talk too much, he was focused on the research"

"Sounds like Sammy" I say. Derek nods in agreement.

"He was asking about you" Derek tells me.

"Like asking what?"

"If you were okay, after everything that's happened"

"And what did you tell him?" I ask, stopping to look at Derek. My brothers can be protective, if he said the wrong thing they could think there's something wrong with me.

"What do you think? I told them you were okay, that we're looking out for each other" he shrugs. I nod and start walking. Derek catches my arm. "I told him the truth, right? You're okay?"

"I'm fine" I assure him.

"Good" he smiles, leaning in.

"Ash! Derek!" Dean calls out. We jump away from each other. We must be leaving.

..

We're packing the car while Derek talks to Bobby on the phone. I go inside to tell him we're ready to go but I stop when I hear my name.

"She says she's fine but you know Ash" Derek sighs. "Because I don't want her getting hurt out there" Derek says, burrowing his eyebrows. "We can protect her but not always, she needs to have her head in the game. I don't want to lose her" Bobby's saying something but I can't hear it. "No, I just don't want her to get hurt. You know I can't let anything happen to her" Derek tells him. "No, of course not. That's not why" Derek sighs. "I just..I need her to be safe, to be alive" he says, starting to pace in front of the window. "I'm aware she's not mine" Derek bites out. "I think having her brothers here, especially Sam, has got her all hot and bothered-" I close the door loudly, making him turn to me. "I gotta go Bobby, thanks" he hangs up.

"We're ready to go" I tell him. He nods and pulls his leather jacket on.

"Okay" he says. I narrow my eyes at him. "What?"

"Are we just going to pretend I didn't just hear what you said?" I ask him.

"Pretend or don't pretend. I'm just looking out for you" he says, moving for the door. I grab his arm.

"They are not a distraction if that's what you're trying to say" I tell him, talking about my brothers.

"That's not what I meant" he sighs.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all" he tells me.

"That's all? There's not something you want to say to me?" I say, voice a little challenging.

"No. I just want you safe" he says, his own voice soft. I nod and let his arm go.

"Okay..i'm sorry"

"Don't apologise. Just don't get hurt" he says, brushing his hand down my cheek.

"Ash! Derek! Move your asses!" Dean calls out. Derek's hand falls and we give each other small smiles before leaving.

..

Argh. Being around these creepy things is worse at night. Not as bad as clowns though. No. That's much worse. Dean starts playing around his Abe's hat. We start making a pile of stuff to burn. Derek looks into another room while Dean goes for James Dean's keychain. I spin around when I hear the door's slam shut.

"Dean?" Sam calls out. He motions for me to come over to him. I walk over, standing with him.

"Ash? Sam?" Derek says, trying to open the doors. We hear Dean join him. I look around the room. I see Sam's breath come out white, there's a ghost in here.

"Guns up" I tell Sammy, both of us bringing them up. All of a sudden, they're yanked away from us. I move to get them when friggin' Guandi attacks Sam. "Hey! Get off him!" I yell, grabbing the guy. He throws me off him and I hit the wall. "Man child!" I ground out, trying to pull him off Sam as he's now strangling him. Damn. He's strong. Dean and Derek burst through the door.

"Dean, burn it! Derek, grab her!" Sam orders. Dean makes for the bucket and I feel Derek grab me.

"Wait, wait, wait" I say, losing my grip on Guandi. We fall back onto the floor. I stop struggling when Dean lights his glasses on fire and Guandi disappears. I sigh in relief and lean back into Derek's chest. He looks down at me.

"You've got fight, a little too much fight" he grins.

"No such thing" I smile up at him, catching my breath. Damn, I really want to kiss him right now.

"Couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asks Sam, catching his breath too.

..

We go back to our hotel rooms. Sam and Dean are getting ready to leave..we have to say goodbye to them. I walk next door to their room to help out. I stop at the door when I hear them talking.

"This isn't going to work. Us. Me and you, together. I thought I could do it but I can't" Sam says.

"You wanted back in" Dean says.

"You called me back in" wait..they never said they split up? I listen as they argue about trust, about what Sam's done. "Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby was to get away for you" Sam says. Okay, hold on. Ruby? The demon that drugged him up with demon's blood Ruby? What the hell?

"You left with that demon bitch?" I ask Sam, walking into the room. They both spin to me.

"Ash.." Dean tries.

"Answer the question Sam"

"Uh..yes..I did.." he admits. I nod slowly.

"So you've both been lying to me about what's really going on?" I ask them.

"No, we didn't lie" Dean says. "You just didn't need to know everything"

"I do need to know everything, he's my brother. So are you, I expect the truth from you, both of you!" I say angerily. Dean's phone rings and he answers. We need to leave, this case isn't finished.

..

I push past Sam and Dean.

"What'd you see?" I ask the two blonde teenagers in front of me. They're stuttering and not giving me straight answers. "What. Did. You. See?" I ground out angerily. I get my answers. I stand up, thank them for their time and walk back over to where Sam, Dean and Derek are watching me with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's not how we do things" Sam says. I know it's better to be soft and friendly but i'm pissed off and really not in the mood to play nice.

"We got our answer, didn't we?" I ask. "Besides, you're the last person that should be saying something like that" I say before going back to the car.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I watch as Ash storms away.

"What was that?" I ask the brothers. They sigh.

"It's stupid, don't worry" Dean brushes it off.

"If she's that upset, it's not stupid and I should be worried about her" I say before going after her. I don't see Dean's eyes narrow accussingly at me.

..

"Everything okay?" I ask, getting in the back of the impala with Ash.

"Yeah, fine" she mumbles, looking out the window. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it so I reach over and take her hand in mine. She smiles weakly and squeezes my hand.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We go to the hospital. Sam finds seeds in the victims bellies and they've suffered extreme blood loss.

"You ever seen anything like these before Ash?" Sam asks, handing them over the seat to me. I take the bag in my hands, studying them. I may be upset with him but this is work, I can seperate professional and personal.

"No, doesn't look familiar" I say, handing them back to him. Sam turns to face me in the backseat.

"You okay?" he asks me. I meet his eyes but I don't say anything. This, this is personal. "Ash-"

"We're not doing this here. Drive, we've got places to be" I say. Sam turns back in his seat with a sigh, Dean pulling out onto the road. Derek looks at me and I squeeze his hand just a little more, making sure our hands are still hidden from my brothers. I'm still not ready to tell them anything. I don't even know how to bring it up..I know they're not going to be happy about it but we can't hide whatever this is forever.

..

I lay in bed under the covers. I'm yawning, snuggling into the blankets as Sam reads out the info he's found on the seeds. Derek's laying beside me, not very close and not under the covers but in a top and tails position. He's flicking my feet through the blanket. I chuckle and move my feet. I'm pretty ticklish and he knows it.

"Ash?" I look over at Sam upon hearing my name. He's looking at me expectantly. Both brothers are. I wasn't paying any attention to them..obviously.

"Yeah?" I ask. Dean clicks his fingers at Derek and points to the couch. Derek nods and gets off the bed with a sigh, moving for the couch. I pout a little. I like relaxing with Derek. Looks like my brothers don't like me being that close to Derek. Awesome. Part of the reason why I haven't said anything about _us_ to them yet.

"It's Leshi" Sam tells me. He reads out everything he's found out about this Leshi. Looks like we're dealing with a pagan god. Only way to kill it is to cut it's head off with an iron axe. Great. This should be fun.

..

All 4 of us were ambushed by Paris friggin' Hilton. Seriously? We're tied to trees. She tells us how Sam kick-starting the apocalypse made her not care about what she ate.

"You used to have old time religion, now you have Us Weekly" Paris says.

"I don't know, i'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself" Dean sneers with a wink. 1, shut up, don't push her. 2, gross. She gets up and starts walking over to him. Her eyes dart over to me.

"This must be baby sister" she says, coming over to me.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Dean yells. She comes to stand in front of me.

"There's alot of yummy meat on these bones girl" she says, making me cringe.

"Don't touch her" Derek warns Hilton.

"You can't eat me, i'm not a fan. Never seen your movies, heard they suck" I taunt, glaring at her.

"I know I can't. But I can totally read your mind Ashlee. I know who your hero is" she says. She brings her hand around the thin chain around my neck. My necklace. She yanks it off.

"Give it back!" I yell, trying to get out. Paris looks at it. It's a little black Winchester rifle on a silver chain. Dad gave it to me before he died..a ceremonial thing for me finishing training to be a hunter.

"You're Daddy" she says, holding the necklace up. I grit my teeth angrily. "And this belonged to him, didn't it?" she asks. It did. She starts walking away from me. "Poor little Ashlee, all you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol" she taunts.

"Ash, don't listen to her. Dad loved you, you know that" Sam says. I can't help the tears that come to my eyes.

"One Winchester father, coming right up" she says. Dean breaks free from his binds and tackles her to the ground. She quickly gets the upper hand, beating him. I clench my jaw, ripping at my ropes, trying to help my brother.

"Dean!" Derek yells, yanking at his ropes too. I break out of mine as well, she's the worst tier-upper ever. I run over and rip the axe from the tree. Dean kicks Paris off of him and to the ground. I bring the axe up and swing as hard as I can. Blood splats everywhere as her head disattaches from her body. I drop the axe beside her. I reach down and take my necklace from her dead hand.

"Bitch" I spit. I help Dean to his feet. The other two manage to get themselves out as well.

..

Derek and I walk Sam and Dean to their car. I'm not ready to say goodbye to them again. They throw their bags in the boot and turn to us.

"Can I have a word with you, alone?" Dean asks me. I nod and walk away with him. "I was thinking about what you said yesturday and..i'm sorry. We both are. We shouldn't have lied" Dean says. I sigh and hug him.

"I know you just want to keep me safe but I can do that myself. Besides, I promised I wouldn't get involved with all the apocalpyse crap. I'm leaving the big guns to the big boys" I say. He hugs me tighter.

"You know we miss you right? Like crazy. We even miss Little Hale" Dean chuckles as we pull back. When we were little, that's what they would call Derek.

"I know, and we miss you too" I assure him. "But don't worry about us, Derek won't let me get hurt and i'm not letting him get hurt"

"He's good for you, for protecting you I mean" Dean says, quickly correcting himself.

"I know" I nod. "And that's what he's been doing"

"Nothing else?" Dean asks carefully. "You two just seem..chummy. A little too comfortable with each other even.." he adds. I stare at him, trying to keep my face as blank as possible. Yeah, there's something going on but I don't know what and i'm not ready to have them ruin it. "I didn't think so" he chuckles, me joining in. Yeah, that was a lie..

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

Dean and Ash walk away leaving me with Sam.

"Keep Ash out of trouble" Sam says.

"Keeping her safe I can assure, keeping her out of trouble..that's another story" I say, making Sam chuckle.

"Don't I know it" I smile. "I'm glad you're here to protect her" Sam says.

"So am I" I say without thinking. Sam walks up to me so there's less than a metre between us.

"One more question" he says, lowering his voice. I look at him to continue. "There's nothing going on between you and my little sister, right? Because there is only one person that is off-limits to you, and that's her" Sam warns me.

"No, there isn't" I say evenly and careful. Well..there is. We haven't exactly discussed it but things have definitely been different between us since that first kiss. I find myself wanting to be closer to her. I feel all weird inside when we kiss..I know it sounds childish but i've liked Ash for a long time and i'm glad we took this step. I'm sure when Ash is ready, she'll bring it up to them but until then..i'm good with lying. I like having all my body parts.

"Good" Sam smiles, clapping me on the shoulder as Ash and Dean walk back over. I see the two brother's lock eyes and shake their heads, smiling to each other. What? We all say goodbye. Ash tells them she loves them and comes to my side as they get in the car.

"Keep in touch" Ash says.

"We will" Dean assures her. She sniffs and hugs into my side. Both brother's eyes narrow.

"I already did it" Sam tells Dean. Dean nods. "Remember what I said Derek" Sam says, bringing the impala to life.

"I'll remember" I assure him, bringing an arm around Ash's shoulders.

"Look out for each other. Keep each other safe" Dean says.

"We will" Ash tells him.

"You'll see us again soon" Dean nods. They drive away, beeping. Once they're out of sight, Ash hugs tighter into me and I can tell she's upset.

"Hey" I say, bringing a hand to her hair. She pulls back a little to look at me with tear-filled eyes. I show her her necklace. "I found it on the bedside table. I got the blood off it" I tell her. She smiles and a tear manages to fall. I quickly wipe it away. "Here" I say. I bring the necklace over her head. She moves her hair out from under it.

"Thank you" she says. She kisses me softly and hugs me again, properly. Her arms come around my neck and I bring my arms around her back, holding her to me. Yeah..I definitely just lied to Sam.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	40. 5x07 The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester

**There's no update tomorrow! Sorry!**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Ladysunshine6-Family feels :3 Yeah, one of them will :P Oh, it was Dean that says she stay out of it, that her and Derek just stick to helping people because Lucifer is Sam and Dean's demon to bury. You'll see later that Dean sometimes won't let Ash and Derek help them because he's worried about what Sam might do with the demon blood in him. I did plan to write the season finale but i've been so busy and I had this one already! Sorry :(**

 ***Bre-Glad you did :)**

 _The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester 5x07_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek and I flash our CDC badges. We get a little snark from the receptionist but other than that, no trouble. We're looking down at a 25 year old man. I look at Derek and then down at the dead body. Back to Derek. Back to the dead body.

"Why does he look like he's 80?" I ask Derek. He's the same age as Derek except he doesn't look it. At all. He's old, wrinkled, Derek's not wrinkled. I get on the phone to Bobby, letting him know what's happening. "By the way, how are you doing?" I ask Bobby. After the whole wheelchair thing, we don't see each other as often as i'd like.

"Oh, you mean my legs?" He says. I roll my eyes. "I'm just weeping in my hogendose. Idjit." He hungs up.

"How's he doing?" Derek asks.

"He's practically back to normal." I say with a small smile.

..

We go to the new missing man's house. We talk to his wife. Something's up here. Bobby said he had a hunch about these two cases being connected..Bobby's never wrong. Derek excuses himself to use the restroom. I nod to him and he returns it. He's not going toilet, he's going to look for clues while I distract the wife.

..

So..the man's missing, but we've tracked him back to this hotel room. It doesn't make much sense. We walk up to the 'missing' man's room. Room number 44. I'm about to pick the lock when we hear a man scream out. Derek kicks the door in. Oh god, I wish he didn't. This guy is in bed with a girl, another girl coming up from the covers, wiping her mouth. Yuck. Men can be replusive. Derek apologises and we move to leave but I notice his tattoo. I walk in and find his wallet on the vanity.

"You know a Cliff Whittlowe?" I ask. He denies it and I show him the ID he has, with that name on it. Derek goes over and lifts up the blanket to look.

"Your wife told us about the birthmark" Derek sneers.

"Dude, gay" I point out.

"Well you're not doing it." He says in an 'end of story' voice. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I challenge. Our arguement is short lived when the girls come back in wearing robes.

"Give us some privacy." Cliff says. They nod, but don't move. I look at Cliff in confusion. Realisation dawns over Cliff and he gets up. Derek clears his throat and Cliff puts on a robe.

"Nice birthmark." I tease, seeing his junk. I chuckle but Derek doesn't find it funny at all. Oops. I'm still new to this relationship thing. Cliff pays one of the girls and they leave. Cliff begs us not to tell his wife. Derek threatens to tell her if he doesn't tell us how he was de-aged. He starts talking after that.

"Look at me. My bad hip is good, I threw away my glasses, one of those girls as here for free." He sounds too excited and it's kind of pathetic. Oh, and the fact he's paying women for sex, that's pathetic as well. And gross. Cliff tells us how he played poker with this man for life years instead of money or chips. Suddenly, he's young again. Derek asks what he looks like and where he found the poker-years-giver guy.

"Oh, one more thing." I say, stopping at the door. Cliff looks at me. "Stay classy, pig." I leave him to his room.

"Someone's a little touchy about this." Derek says, motioning to the 'private rooms' as we pass them, heading to the front door. I wait until we're outside to answer.

"The fact that someone thinks that lowly of themselves and thinks they have to sell their body for money..yeah, I don't like that." I say, my voice snappish.

"Hey, i'm with you. I'm not into that either." He defends.

"Good." I say. "Because I can leave you here with the rest of the trashy guys if you like." I say sweetly.

"Get in the car, we have places to be." Derek says with a small smile. I return it and get into the car with him. Call me a feminist but I don't like that whole industry, girls selling their bodies to men. I don't want girls to think that's all they deserve. Derek's not like that though.

"Hey..sorry about that." I apologise. He looks over at me.

"No, it's okay." He says.

"You're not like that, I know that. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

"As long as you know i'd never treat you like that." He says, not looking at me. My eyes widen in suprise. Is that some sort of hint? He's grinning but not looking at me or giving anything else away.

"I know you wouldn't." I say. "I'd kill you otherwise." I grin. He chuckles. When we fall into silence, I get on the phone to Bobby and he tells us that it's a folklore, a poker player who plays for years, ducking in and out of towns. He then makes a rude comment and hangs up. I grin. Man, I love Bobby.

..

I must have fallen asleep because the sun's gone down and Derek's gone. I find a note beside the bed.

 _Gone to look for Patrick. Pick us up dinner._

 _Please._

 _x_

You can tell the second part and third part was added later, I don't care though, it's sweet. I pull myself out of bed and head out to get us dinner, a soft smile pulling at my lips.

..

The door's unlocked when I get back so Derek must be home.

"Der! Dinner!" I call out, not seeing him in the room. I put the food on the table and look up when I hear footsteps. I whip my gun out. "Who the hell are you?!" I demand, an old man standing before me in a robe.

"Relax Ash, it's me." I know that voice..

"Derek?" I ask in complete confusion, lowering my gun.

"Yeah, I know." He sighs, his brilliant green eyes sparkling at me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Played the game..and lost." He tells me.

"You idiot." I groan.

"So, you were just going to shoot some old guy?" Derek asks, starting to eat the food I brought us.

"If you were sneaking around my hotel room, yeah, I would." Derek chuckles at that. The door flies open and an angry Bobby rolls through. I smile warmly at him.

"I see you've met John McCain here." Bobby says, looking at Derek.

"Yeah..uh, what happened?" I ask.

"Bobby's an idiot." Derek says. They start arguing about playing the game and losing. I grin at them.

"It's like grumpy old man." I chuckle.

"Shut up Ash." They say at the same time. My grin falls. That's rude. I let them continue their arguement. Derek's stomach makes a weird noise. He sits down, groaning.

"Derek?" I ask, moving to his side in concern.

"I'm having a heart attack." He heaves.

"It's acid reflux, idjit." Bobby tells us. "Guys your age can't process certain foods. That means, you gotta put down that burger." Derek actually looks heartbroken. He throws it down on the table, pouting. Derek tells me what exactly happened with this poker guy, Patrick, and we think it's the chips. So, we decide we're going to steal them.

"Good idea, right? What do you think?" Derek asks us.

"I think you should put some clothes on." Bobby says. "You're gonna scar her for life." He says, nodding to me. I laugh.

"Your junk's rustier than his." I tease, making Derek turn red.

..

There's a knock at the door as we go to leave. I answer it. It's our house keeper, this young guy. He keeps staring at me.

"When i'm done here, why don't you and I head out somewhere for the night..just us?" He asks me, walking inside.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get out of my sight." Derek says to him.

"I'll come around when your Dad's not home." The kid winks at me. My mouth just falls open. I have no response to that.

"Can we just go?" Derek asks with a sigh.

..

We see an attractive Irish man leave the building complex.

"Is that Patrick?" I ask.

"Yeah." Bobby says.

"He's kind of cute." I mumble to myself. By the way both male's heads snap to me, they both heard. Oops.

"No. He's the bad guy, he's not cute." Derek says. " _Not_." Someone's acting a little possessive lately.

"Sorry." I mutter, pouting at the scowling I just got. Even Bobby knows this Patrick guy's got jack squad on Derek. Derek's gorgeous. Bobby rolls his eyes at us. We go up to his apartment. Well..Bobby had to stay downstairs because the elevator's out of order and Derek can't keep up with me.

"Dude, can you speed it up a little? Guy could come back any minute." Derek finally reaches Patrick's door with me and glares at me.

"Let's just get this done." He says, a little out of breath. I pick the door open and Derek moves to find the chips. He comes across a safe. "I got this." He grins. I see him struggling.

"Move over Old Man Hale." I say, bringing my hands to his hips to move him away from the safe. I easily get the safe open.

"What are you doing?" I turn and find a pretty blonde. She holds her hand out and I feel pain shoot through me. I look to Derek and his face is screwed up in pain as well.

"It's alright sweetheart, they're harmless." Patrick says. She lets us go. Patrick tells us the chips are just chips, that they have their power because he's a 900 year old witch. By the looks of his girl, she's the same. Patrick offers us a game of Texas Hold'em. Derek agrees but after an embarassing eye check, Patrick deems his memory not good enough for the game. "What about you?" He asks me.

"No." Derek says.

"Derek-"

"What? She not much of a player?" Patrick asks Derek. We stay quiet. I've hardly played before. I've only really played Derek and if he lost, I definitely would. Patrick decides to let us go then. Derek walks out first. I follow him. "Oh but Ashlee." I turn to him. How does he even know my name? "Your boyfriend's situation, that's punishment enough-"

"He's not my boyfriend." I cut him off. I don't want Derek to be uncomfortable about our new whatever it is by having people slap labels on it. I see the blonde roll her eyes.

"Anyway, you can't just leave." He says. "Without a small parting gift." He claps 3 times and I look at him in confusion.

"What was that?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough." Patrick winks, shutting the door. Okay? Derek and I walk down the stairs, going to find Bobby. Argh. What the hell? My pelvis hurts. Weird.. I try stretching out my hips, maybe i'm a little buckled or something? Muscles need a little stretch?

"Ash?" I turn and look at Derek. He looks worried. "What's wrong?" He asks. I groan.

" _It_." I say, motioning to my junk. "Hurts."

"Oh..um.." He says awkwardly. Then his eyes widen.

"What? What is it?" I ask. He sighs.

"I think that he-witch just gave you the clap." Derek tells me. You've got to be friggin' kidding me.

..

We walk out of the clinic and my cheeks are flushed red in embarassment. Argh. Always use a condom. And don't piss off he-witches. I help Bobby up the ramp as he's having trouble.

"I still think I should play." I say when we reach the carpark.

"Absolutely not." Derek says.

"You can't tell me what to do." I say, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"I'm better than you, Bobby's better than me and we both lost. You're not playing."

"Exactly." Bobby agrees.

"So I get no say?" I ask, scoffing in disbelief. Since when did they gang up on me?

"You don't know enough to play." Bobby says. "I've played him, I know his style-"

"No." I say. "You don't have the years to bargain with that I have, neither of you do."

"I got enough." Bobby says.

"You'll die if you lose." I say.

"So what if I die, huh? What exactly am I living for? The damn apocalypse? Watching people die bloody and I can't even lift a foot to help 'em." Bobby says suddenly.

"Bobby.." Derek says.

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old. I'm broke down. I..I ain't a hunter no more." He says sadly and angerily. "I'm useless. And..and if I wasn't such a coward..I would have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital." Bobby says. I lurch forward, bringing my arms to either side of his chair so he can't avoid looking at me.

"Listen to me Bobby Steven Singer." I demand. "You are not useless. You are not broken. And you're not a coward. I'm only going to say this once." I lower my voice dangerously. "Don't you ever say that shit _ever_ again." I warn him. "We have lost enough already. Don't you dare try to add to it." Bobby meets my eyes. I let go, standing back up. Derek clears his throat awkwardly.

"We should uh..head home." He says, bringing a hand to my back to tell me to calm down. I nod and move behind Bobby to push him to the car. I reach down and squeeze Bobby's shoulder. He reaches up and take my hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

..

"Take it." Pretty blonde lady says, holding out a piece of paper. She tells us it's a spell to reverse Patrick's spell. To reverse everything, even her and him. Huh. That's why the pair are so youthful. She assures us it's real, tells us they're leaving town tomorrow then walks out. Okay..?

..

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Derek asks Bobby.

"She'll be fine." Bobby says, rolling his eyes. He looks to me. "You will be, right?"

"Of course." I assure them. "Don't stress too much, you know what stress does to old people right?" I tease. "Now go, the longer you stay, the longer I have too." I say.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby says. "Be careful." I nod. Derek comes over and stands in front of me.

"Make it back to me..young." he says, caressing my cheek.

"I will. Now go, both of you." I say softly, squeezing Derek's arm. They nod and head for the graveyard.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

This sucks. I'm digging up a grave with sore hips, a buckled back, syatica..how could this get worse?

"Something going on with you and Ash?" Bobby asks. Just got worse.

"No." I say. Bobby eyes me.

"You wanna rethink that answer son?" He says in a fatherly tone.

"No." I say again. I'm not saying anything to any of them until we've talked about it and decided to tell them together. This could be nothing..but I doubt that. We're not ones to use and then leave. I known her all my life, same goes for her about me. We just need the spare time to talk about it..and we both need to be ready to talk about it. We've both had a shit run with relationships. Committing to someone is a little harder for us. But we've been at each other's side for years, that'll also make it easier. It's just..a little complicated right now.

"She told me you've guys have kissed a few when we were working on the Buruburu case." Bobby says. Oh..

"She did? Huh." I say, not knowing what else to say. Thanks for the heads up Ash.

"She's special to me. She's like my daughter. Now, I promised her not to say anything, to you as well so you keep your mouth shut too, but you listen to me boy." He says in a serious tone that makes me stop and look at him. "You break her heart, you even hurt her..and i'm coming after you. Do you understand me?" He says.

"I do." I nod. "But it's gonna happen. I care about her alot Bobby." I assure him. A smile breaks his serious face and I smile too.

"Good." He nods. "Now, get a move on." I chuckle, shaking my head fondly.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"You know, I like you Ashlee." Patrick says. "You're smart, you've got a hell of an attitude and you're not too bad to look at either." He winks. I scoff.

"Distracting me won't work." I say.

"Not trying to distract you." He says. "I can tell alot about a person just by looking." He says, dropping his toothpick to the table and taking a swig of his drink. Bingo.

"You mean you're psychic?"

"No, I don't cheat. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition." He says. I nod, looking down at my cards. I hear the clink as Patrick puts his glass down. "Does your boyfriend know you're here?" Patrick asks. I look back up at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say again. "Kinda.." I add.

"So you've said." He says. "Remember when I said I was intuitive? Well, I can clearly see the love-work-family relationship you seem to have. More love if you ask me." He says.

"Well noone was asking you." I snap.

"No matter what you do, i'm still going to kick your ass all the way to the nursing home." Patrick grins.

"Does this armchair psychology crap usually work for you?" I ask him.

"You tell me, you're the one who's losing." He quips. Dammit.

..

Okay..someone needs to do something to help me. I'm down to 4 chips. Pretty blonde comes in and kisses him.

"Little break?" Patrick asks. I nod. I grab the toothpick subtly before leaving. I burst through the back doors, pissed off.

"You okay?" Derek asks, coming over to me.

"Peachy, i'm about to be as old and grumpy as you two." I say, pointing to the 2 old men. "Here, as promised." I say, handing Derek the toothpick. "Hurry up, okay?"

"Okay." Derek nods. I turn to leave. "Ash..don't lose." He says, grabbing my hand. I squeeze his.

"No he-witch is going to beat me. No matter how pretty the asshole is." I assure both him and Bobby before going back inside. I don't see the look Bobby gives Derek, or the look Derek gives him back.

..

I kept playing with Patrick. They should be doing the spell now, i'm going to survive this still young and..tight. What? I've seen what it's done to Derek. I don't want that to happen to me, i've worked hard for this body. Looking at Derek's, I know he has too. I start to get nervous when nothing happens.

"Question." Patrick says. "Is this what you meant to give your boyfriend?" He asks, holding a toothpick. Oh crap. "The one you gave him, never passed my lips." He tells me. "I don't like cheating Ashlee." He says before bringing his hand up. It feels like my heart's going to burst out of my chest. The blonde stops him. "She tried to kill us!"

"I did it! I gave her the spell!" She tells him. I slump forward catching my breath. The couple have a little 'talk'..something really personal happened, something to do with the girl's necklace. Patrick sits back down.

"Keep playing." He orders. Crap. I'm literally down to one chip. Patrick folds, guessing I have 2 queens. I take the chips, revealing a 3 and 5. Patrick looks suprised. "Good bluff." He praises. "With some time, we can make a real player out of you."

"I've got time."

"You do. I can't say the same for Derek." My eyes snap up to him. "He's going to be dead soon."

"What?"

"And when I say soon, I mean minutes." He smirks. I try to escape but he uses his power to keep me in my seat. "The game's not over until I say it is."

"Deal." I order, panicking on the inside. We quickly play.

"So, when it's about Derek you get so emotional that your brain just flies right out the window, don't it?" He taunts. "Good to know."

"Go to hell." I say. I look down at my cards again. I throw all my chips in. "I'm all in." I say. Patrick sighs.

"Don't do that Ashlee."

"I can't leave until it's over. Fine, it's over!" I say. "Now where's Derek?" I ask frantically.

"Look, there's poker then there's suicide-"

"Just play the hand!" I yell. Patrick pushes all his chips in and plays the hand, watching me. He reveals his cards. 2 Aces.

"I'm sorry Ashlee." He says. I sigh sadly.

"You're crying." I say, looking at the blonde. Who knew 900 year old witches had feelings? "For a witch you're so nice, it's actually kind of creepy." I say. "It's okay." I assure her. "It was a great hand." I tell Patrick with watery eyes. He reaches for the chips. "But not as great as 4 4s." I say, revealing my cards with a smirk. Patrick looks completely suprised.

"Well played." He nods. "That whole going out of your head bit..that was smart."

"It wasn't all fake." I tell him honestly.

"There is more to you than meets the eye." He says, saluting his drink to me.

"Cash these in for Derek." I say. He nods and I watch them errupt into flames.

..

"No tricks? You actually beat the guy?" Bobby asks like it's impossible.

"Yeah." I say.

"How the hell?"

"When you have the right motivation, you surprise yourself." I shrug. Bobby looks over at Derek. "And the guy gave me the clap." I say quickly. "It was either I kick his ass or beat him at his own game." I grin. I sit down beside normal aged, muscular, attractive Derek on the couch, Bobby in the chair across from us. I slip my hand into Derek's. I thought I was going to lose him tonight. Hell, I thought I was gonna walk out an old lady. I'm not okay with that. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. Bobby sees but doesn't say anything. Huh.

"We should get going." Bobby says.

"Ash..give us a minute?" Derek asks. I look between the two before nodding and going outside. I wonder what they're talking about? I could easily listen in, put my ear to the window..but I don't.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"You don't stop being a solider because you got wounded in battle." I say, sitting across from the older man. "Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed but me and Ashlee, we don't have much of that left." I say. Bobby's eyes are a little glassey. "I can't do this without you, neither can she." Bobby's always been there for my family too. He's family to me as well. "We can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

"Okay.."

"Okay? Good."

"Thanks." Bobby says softly. "Now..are we done feeling our feelings? Cause i'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts." I smile. "It's hard enough dealing with Ash." He chuckles. Classic Bobby.

"Yeah, we're done." I say, getting up. Bobby and I share a nod before I go outside to pack the car.

..

..

 **So Bobby's sort of okay with them being a thing :) Favourite, follow and review! Remeber, no update tomorrow!**


	41. 5x10 Abandon All Hope

**I deeply apologise to those who didn't get a shot out in the couple past chapters! Once again (GRRRRR!) my reviews were stuffing up but I see them now so here we go!**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Cecilia (chapter39)-Haha! That would be funny :P**

 ***Susana (chapter39)-That is** _ **so**_ **true! But it's unintentional, they don't know yet!**

 ***Tesla424 (chapter39)-Hehe ;) It is too late!**

 ***Tesla424 (chapter40)-I love Bobby! He's such a good surrogant Dad to them :) I'm glad you like him too!**

 ***Bree (chapter40)-Perfect! Have fun in Manhattan!**

 ***Cecilia (chapter40)-They're a 'thing', they haven't slept together but they don't call it a boyfriend/girlfriend thing yet because they're trying to figure it out, and the brothers don't know yet :) Thanks :)**

 **Due to an upcoming exam, sometimes I won't be updating every day. Just that's just for a week or so :) Also, I hated how everyone looked sad in the family photo in the real episode of this chapter so I changed it :)**

 _Abandon All Hope 5x10_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"You sure you want to do this?" Derek asks me.

"Definitely" I nod. Ellen chuckles as Derek fills Cas and I up 5 shots of some brownish spirit each. "Alright Angelboy. Let's go" I say.

"Ladies first" Cas says. I grin and take the first shot, putting the shot glass upside down. I take the 2nd, doing the same. I take the 3rd a little more reluctantly, my throat starting to burn. I take a sip of beer before taking the 4th. I pick up the 5th, cringing. Cas gives me a challenging look so I take that one too, putting the shot glass upside down on the table next to the others.

"Holy crap" I wheeze before burping loudly. Derek and Ellen laugh. I see Dean hitting on Jo by the fridge and avert my eyes. Gross. I guess..if it's your last night on earth then..gross. I don't want to think about Dean..g-r-o-s-s. Ellen claps me on the back.

"Good work Ash" she grins. I nod, smiling.

"Well, Cas? Your turn" Derek says. We all watch with wide eyes as Cas takes all 5 shots in a row.

"I think i'm starting to feel something" Cas says and I laugh. I lean over and scruff his hair.

"You won that round Angelboy" I say.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup" Bobby says. We all get up and go into Bobby's study. "Usual suspects in the corner"

"Us or Sam and Dean?" I ask Bobby with a grin.

"All 4 of you idjits" Bobby says. "I'm going to need something to remember your sorry asses by" he says, wheeling back. I stand in between my brothers.

"God you're short" Sam says, looking down at me. I try to bring my arm around their shoulders but I can't. Until Derek scoops me up, bridal style.

"You were saying" I smirk, pulling them close. I kiss Derek's cheek in thanks, both brother's faces screwing up. I roll my eyes at them. They still don't know about us but I think they've gotten a tiny bit more used to our closeness..which they think is innocent..it's not. Argh. I should tell them. Later. Yes, later sounds better. And the camera counts down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and it snaps a picture. Jo and Ellen, arms around each other, smiling. Bobby in front of them, smiling. Cas, looking awkward but content, smiling. Derek holding me up, me, him and my brothers all together, smiling, happy. If this is my last night on earth then that's okay because I spent it with the people I care about, the people that I love.

..

After Dean, Sam, Derek and I scope the place out a little bit, we meet up with Jo and Ellen again.

"Hey, where's my angel?" I ask them, seeing Cas isn't with them.

"He went after the reapers" Ellen tells me.

"Reapers?" I ask.

"Yeah. He said he saw them..kind of everywhere" Jo says. We park up the cars and get out, proceeding on foot. We've got shotguns and Dean has the colt, ready to shoot Lucifer is his hell-bent face.

"This is great, we've been here for 20 minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve" Dean says.

"You think maybe..uh..Lucifer got to him?" Sam says.

"No, he's okay" I say, trying to assure myself.

"There you are" a female voice says. We turn around and..of course.

"Meg" I ground out.

"It's good to see you again Ashlee" she grins. This demon bitch possessed me and made me hurt Derek. "You shouldn't have come here" Meg says, looking at us all. Dean cocks the colt, aiming it at her. "I didn't come here alone Deano" the puddle beside her splashes and we hear growling and barking.

"Hellhounds" Dean says, trying to keep his voice from showing his nervousness.

"Yeah Dean, your favourite" Meg smiles. "Come on boys, my father wants to see you"

"I think we'll pass" Sam says.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard" Meg says. Dean looks at me and I nod, bringing my gun up.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean says. Dean shoots at the hellhound, hitting it. "RUN!" Dean yells. We turn on our heel and run. We're running when I hear a thud.

"Dean!" Jo yells. She starts firing and I turn around to see a hellhound's tackled him down, Jo shooting at it. I turn and run back for them.

"Jo! Ash! Stay back!" Dean orders. I shoot at the hellhound with Jo. I drop down beside Dean, helping him up. I feel something wrap around my thigh, biting down. My pain-filled cry is blocked out by Jo screaming as a hellhound tears into her. Everyone shoots at it and it stops it's attack for now.

"Help her" I tell Dean. He lets me go and rushes to help get Jo up. I don't think he realised I got bit and i'm glad because Jo's alot more hurt than I am. I put weight on my leg and pain shoots up my leg. I hiss in pain, stumbling. Arms come around me, holding me up.

"Did it get you?" Derek asks, the one holding me. I shake my head. "Ash-"

"Get inside!" Sam yells, opening a hardware shop's doors. Derek keeps his arms around me and I use him to lean againist so I can run. We get inside, Sam quickly locking us in, lining the place with salt. Dean puts Jo down and she's already lost alot of blood. I lean againist the counter, trying to play off my injuiries. They need to worry about Jo, not me. I silently thank god that I decided to wear black jeans, the bleeding isn't that visible. The bite is around my upper thigh so I can use my long shirt to hide it as well. Dean quickly gets to work, bandaging Jo up. Jo's whimpering in pain.

"It's gonna be alright" Ellen says to her, brushing her hair from her face. Sam stays with Jo to help her and Ellen and Dean moves to the radio, trying to get Bobby's line. I hobble away from them and carefully sit down on the ground behind a shelf where they can't see me. I carefully peel my jeans down, inspecting the wound. Oh crap. At least 8 of the teeth have punctured, deep too. It's still bleeding but nowhere near as bad as Jo. It's turning purple, bruising from the force of the hellhound's jaw.

"There you are" Derek sighs in relief, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "I thought.." he trails off as I quickly cover the wound. "Ash, what is that?" he asks.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Go help Jo" I say, trying to dismiss him. He glances back at the others before sitting down beside me. He reaches for my jeans. "No, don't" I say, trying to grab his hands. He brushes me off easily, peeling them down so he can see the bite mark.

"Ash.." he breathes out.

"Please don't say anything" I whisper. "I'm okay, if you tell them they'll come to me, they need to help Jo"

"Ash, this is bad" he says. "They need to-"

"No" I cut him off. I yank my jeans back up, wincing when it pulls at the wound. "Please don't say anything"

"At least let Dean wrap it up" Derek says.

"No, I can do it myself" I say.

"Can you even walk?" he asks.

"Yeah-"

"Ash!" I hear Sam call out. I look at Derek and shake my head.

"Don't tell them" I say. He looks torn and worried.

"Ash?!" Sam yells again.

"Over here" I call back to him. I pull my shirt over my leg subtley.

"You okay?" Sam asks, coming over to us.

"Yeah..just hurt my ankle a little" I lie. "How's Jo holding up?" I ask him.

"She's..she's not" Sam says sadly. I frown and move to get up to go to her side. I grit my teeth, trying to hide the pain. "Here" Sam comes over and helps me up. "You sure you're alright?" he asks, looking at me in concern. I quickly glance at Derek and back to Sam.

"Yeah, sprained ankle, it's nothing" I say. We make our way back to the others.

"That's my girl, you're okay honey" Ellen soothes Jo. I carefully sit down next to Jo. Ellen gives me a weak smile and Jo does too. I take her hand in mine.

"You're okay Jo" I say. It took a little while but me and Jo got through our 'beef', me and Ellen too, my brothers and them as well. We decided it's in the past, it was our fathers, not us. Dean comes back over, standing with Sam and Derek in front of us.

"Now we know where the devil's going to be, we know when and we have the colt" Dean says.

"Yeah. We just have to get past 8 or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight" Sam says.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Ellen and Jo the hell out of town" Dean says.

"Won't be easy" Sam says.

"Stretcher?" I suggest.

"I'll see what we got, Ash help me?" Sam asks. I nod, pulling myself up. Sam comes to help me again, grabbing my hand and steadying me with a hand to my leg. My face screaws up with pain as he brushes over the wound. Sam frowns and then looks down at his hand, blood covering it. I sigh, avoiding his eyes. "You got bitten, didn't you?" Sam asks me. I ignore him.

"Ash?" Dean says. I look between both brothers, everyone looking at me now.

"It's nothing. Can we just get Jo out of here?" I brush it off. Dean comes over and makes me sit down. He peels my jeans down, inspecting the damage.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asks angerily, but out of concern.

"Because i'm fine-"

"You're not fine. Sam, bandages" Dean says. Sam brings them over. I try to push Dean away from me.

"We can deal with this later. Let's get Jo out first" I say.

"Wait, guys stop" Jo says, voice weak. We all look at her. "Can we, uh..be realistic about this please?" she asks. "I can't move my legs, I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta-we gotta get our priorities straight here. Number one, i'm not going anywhere-"

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that" Ellen cuts her off.

"Mom, I can't fight, I can't walk, but I can do something" she says. "We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need" Jo says. I don't bother to fight Dean anymore, I let him wrap it up. It hurts like hell. And my leg's starting to tingle from the blood loss..not a good sign.

"Everything we need for what?" Sam asks. I put all the ingrediants together in my head. No..

"A bomb" I say. "No. Jo, no" I say to her, wincing in pain.

"You got another plan?" she asks me. "You're hurt. Those hellhounds are out there with our scents, they won't stop 'till we're dead"

"What are you saying Jo?" Derek asks her.

"We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one" Jo explains.

"No, I-I won't let you" Ellen says, starting to cry. I bow my head, tears prickling my eyes.

"This is why we're here right?" Jo says. "If I can get us a shot on the devil, we have to take it"

"No!" Ellen objects. "That's not-"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo says, smiling softly.

"You heard her" Ellen says, sniffing. "Get to work" Sam moves first, dragging Derek with him.

"You're okay" Dean says to me. "Right?"

"Yeah, i'm okay" I nod. That may be a lie. My leg hurts..alot.

"Stay here, rest up, we've got this handled" Dean says and I nod. He gets up and starts getting to work. They rig up the bombs, planting them all over the stores. Dean comes over and gives Jo the remote. He kisses her forehead before the two share a proper kiss. Dean stands up, wiping his eyes. Derek and Sam come back over. "Come on Ash" Dean says. I try to get up but..I can't. "Ash?"

"I-I can't" I say.

"What does that mean?" Sam asks.

"I can't..I can't feel my leg" I say, tears coming to my eyes. Sam sits down beside me. Dean and Derek come down to me as well.

"It's okay, you're okay. Just tell me when you can feel something alright?" Sam asks calmly, trying to keep everyone else calm. I nod. He goes from the wound down. When he gets halfway past my knee, I feel it. I knew it was bad.

"There" I say. "I think I can wiggle my toes" I say, sniffing back my tears. I move them but only slightly.

"That's a good thing Ash, you'll be okay. Help me get her up" Sam says. Derek moves to help but I shake my head.

"Ash?" Derek says. I look over at Jo, she looks terrified.

"Uh..maybe I should..maybe I should stay with Jo" I say.

"Ash, no" Jo shakes her head.

"No. Ash, you're coming with us" Derek says.

"Someone needs to let the dogs in. She can't move, i'm getting to her point myself" I say.

"Ashlee, on your feet" Dean says, hand out to help me up. I can tell he's not asking because he's using my full name, it's an order. I don't take his hand.

"I don't want to slow you down" I say.

"I won't say it again" Dean says, hand still out.

"Jo's not doing this alone" I say. Ellen and Jo share a look. Ellen nods to Derek. Derek looks to Dean. Dean nods and puts his hand down. Derek passes his gun to Sam. He comes over and literally picks me up. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Jo's got me Ash" Ellen smiles softly.

"Ellen" I say, eyes swimming with tears.

"Mom, no" Jo says, getting upset.

"It's okay, you've got me baby" Ellen smiles, tears falling. "It's okay, go" she says to us.

"Ellen-" Dean tries.

"I said go" she cuts him off. Ellen walks up to me in Derek's arms. She kisses my forehead. "You're a brave girl, but i've got this one alright?" I nod, my own tears falling.

"Your Dad would be proud of you" Jo says weakly to me and I smile sadly. I know that would have been hard for her to say after the history. "All of you"

"So would your's" I say and she returns my smile.

"Okay, get going" Ellen says. Sam nods and they turn and begin walking away. I look at Ellen and Jo over Derek's shoulder. They smile softly. I smile back, my cheeks covered with tears. We get up to the roof. Derek moves me so i'm like a baby, my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Hold on, okay?" he says. I nod, hiding my tears in his neck. We run across the fire escape and Sam and Dean go down the ladder first. They make sure I don't loose my grip and fall as Derek climbs down. Dean gives Derek and thankful nod and we start walking down the alleyway. Derek moves me so he can hold me bridal style again so i'm not hanging off him. I can still feel my toes but that's about it. The blood loss is bad and if I don't get it stitched up soon..it won't end well. I hiss in pain as it shoots up my leg when I try to move my toes. "I know it hurts but we're going to fix it up soon-" Derek's soothing is cut off when the hardware store we were just in explodes. We all stop, all looking at it in horror as we know we just lost Jo and Ellen.

"Come on, we-we gotta move" Dean says. They turn back around and keep walking, heading for the trees. We stop, spying on the dozens of men in the field that aren't moving. There's man filling a hole with a shovel.

"Is that him?" I ask. Sam nods.

"That's Lucifer"

"Put me down" I say to Derek, getting angry. "I want to murder this bastard"

"No" Dean shakes his head. "Derek, go back to the car and stitch her up"

"Dean, _please_ " I plead. Weither I have to hobble or crawl, I want Lucifer to die for the losses he's caused us.

"I'm sorry baby girl, i'm so sorry" Dean whispers, bringing a hand to my cheek. That's what Dad used to call me when I got upset. "You need to sit this one out, you both do. This is our demon to bury" he says softly. "Please Ash?" I nod, starting to cry again. "We'll meet you at the car" I grab Dean's jacket.

"Come on Ash" Derek coaxs, bringing his hand over the one I have fisting Dean's jacket.

"You both make it back to us, do you understand?" I say firmly despite the tears down my face.

"We will, promise" Sam says.

"Come on" Derek says again. I let Dean's shirt go and Derek starts to walk us back. I cry into Derek as he walk back past the hardware store, the flames still burning, debris everywhere. "I know, i'm sorry" he soothes, rubbing my back. We get to the car and he gets us both into the back seat. He locks the doors and quickly finds the first aid kit. He pulls out a needle and thread out. "Can you get your jeans off?" he asks me. I try but it's difficult.

"No" I say quietly. He puts the needle and thread down and helps me peel them off, being extra careful of the bite mark. He unwraps the bandage which hurts..alot. I try to sit still as he stitches but it's hard without my usual fifth of whiskey. I cry out a couple times, the straining on the open flesh too painful. "Ah! Derek!" I wince, pushing him back. The action causes a tug on the rest of the stitches, making me grit my teeth in pain. I can feel myself getting angry from the pain of the wound and the pain in my chest for our freshest losses.

"Hey, hey, hey" Derek says, trying to calm me.

"Why did they have to die?" I ask him, getting upset and angry now.

"Ash, let me finish this first" he says.

"Why? It won't bring Ellen or Jo back" I say sadly. "Why us? What did we do to deserve any of this? Why are we the ones that have to lose everything and then some?" I ask, starting to sob.

"Ash, stop" Derek says. I try to get away from him but he grabs me roughly, holding me in place. "I said stop Ashlee" he says firmly.

"Let me go" I say, shoving his hands off me. "You should have left me in there! I can't keep losing people Derek. I can't keep feeling the way I do" I say honestly. "I just want this painful hell to end"

"Stop it" Derek says. "I'm sorry, Ellen and Jo were important to all of us and it hurts like hell. It never gets easier, losing the ones you love, believe me, I know. But how the hell do you think me and your brothers would have felt if we left you in there?" he asks, locking eyes with me. "I lost my entire family Ash. I don't ever want to-I can't lose you as well alright?"

"I know..i'm sorry" I say quietly, nodding. Derek lets out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too, I just have to do this as quick as possible" he says softly.

"Okay" I say, giving him a small, sad smile.

"Hey" he says. I look up at him. He kisses me softly. "It won't hurt for much longer, I promise" he says, forehead againist mine. I nod and he gets back to stitching the wound up. I keep as still as I can and be as quiet as I can. He was right, it doesn't take long to finish it. "All done" he says.

"Thank you" I say. I cautiously curl up againist him, resting my head in his lap. He rakes his hand through my hair as we wait for Sam and Dean. It slowly but surely lulls me to sleep.

..

We're all in front of the fireplace. Bobby's looking down at the photo we took earlier today. We all look happy, smiling. He throws it in the fire and we all watch as it slowly burns. We mourn silently, send our prayers up to them, hope that they're in a better place. I feel a hand slip into mine. I lean on Derek's shoulder, squeezing his hand back.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	42. 5x11 Sam, Interrupted

**Shout out to;**

 ***LadySunshine6-Yes, she does need to be reminded. And she will be next chapter!**

 ***Guest/Bre-I know :( That episode's sad.**

 ***Tesla424-I'm glad my writing has that power but yes, it was a sad one :(**

 ***Guest/Cecilia-I love their relationship too! Family feels :3 Honestly, I didn't understand that either because it happened in the real episode too. I think it was sort of to say goodbye as well, and not dwelling on the past? I have no clue actually. Because Bobby even said he wanted it to remember them by in case everything went to hell but he still burnt it. It's a mystery to me as well.**

 _Sam, Interrupted 5x11_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"How do you know this guy again?" Derek asks, looking from the road to me and back again. It's such a sunny day, I don't want to be doing what we're about too but we have to help. He was my Dad's friend and once a great hunter. Martin needs our help. I have to put on a crazy act to get into the mental hospital. I talk about angels and demons. I talk about the cases we've been on and how we have an angel friend called Castiel that wears a trenchcoat. And if that wasn't enough crazy, Derek throws a few things in too and then we're both in there without a second doubt.

..

"Did the nurse..?" Derek asks, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah" I sigh in embarassment. By the way the nurse _touched_ me, we might as well be married. Argh. I take Derek over to Martin.

"Ash" he smiles, hugging me.

"Hey Martin" I smile back. "Martin, this is Derek" I introduce the two. Martin shakes Derek's hand carefully.

"Who's Derek?" he asks. Dad wouldn't have had the opportunity to tell Martin about Derek.

"He's my..he's a close family friend, Sam and Dean are off together, so are we" I tell him. What do we even call us?

"Okay" he nods. "How are your brothers?" he asks.

"They're good'" I tell him. "Real good" I lie. Last I heard from Dean, Sam's having trouble with his demon blood 'addiction'. Dean's told me it's better I stay away for a little while. I know it's protect Derek and I but they're family, we can't stay away forever.

"That's good" Martin says. He motions for us to sit down. We ask him what he knows about the newest monster but he's not sure. He knows that in the last month, there's been 5 deaths, all said to be suicides. That's bull. The doctor comes over and says we've got our meeting. Martin and I start walking but the doctor stops Derek.

"You're booked in for this afternoon"

"Why?" Derek asks him.

"Well to be frank, your relationship with Natalie is too personal..seems dangerously co-dependant" he says. That's my cover name, Natalie, his is Daniel. Derek's face screws up. "I think a little time apart will do you both good" he says, walking past us. I look at Derek with a pleading look. I don't like splitting up. They've already split us up once today, for our 'examinations'. We're stronger together, we can keep each other safe together.

"It's okay, go. I'll be here when you get out" he assures me. I sigh in frustration and follow after the two.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

It's getting hard to not tell this lady to piss off. I was approached by some nurse, she wanted to ask me some questions and wouldn't exactly take 'No. Go away.' for an answer. I'm not actually crazy, so all these questions..they're for no reason.

"When was the last time you were in a long-term relationship?" she asks me.

"Define long-term"

"Longer than 2 months"

"Never" I say.

"What about the girl you came in with..Natalie, is it?" she asks, watching me closely.

"We're not together" I say evenly. Well, we're not exactly. Even if we were, that's none of Nurse 'I-promise-i'll-fix-you's business.

"Really? The doctor told me he had a hard time splitting you up to have your examinations, he said you wouldn't leave each other until you both promised to be careful" she tells me. I might kill that doctor one day.

"Did he now?" I ask with mock suprise.

"Sounds like love to me-"

"We're not talking about this" I ground out. She leans back in her seat like that's the exact answer she wanted.

"Fine, we'll talk about something else. Let's talk about..your father"

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Derek" I say, seeing him. He turns around and sighs in relief. "You okay?" I ask, he seems down.

"I just got braped" he says.

"Oh..i'm sorry" I say. A therapist got him to talk? Hell, maybe we are crazy. I talked during my session too. I tell him about how patients have reported seeing a creature, some kind of monster.

"Let's just get this done, this place gives me the creeps" Derek says, turning to walk away. We both jump in suprise when a girl's standing in front of Derek. She grabs him and kisses him. I got to admit, my heart dropped a little. Derek pushes her back straight away though. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks her. She just walks past us. I side eye her..not in a nice way either. Derek turns to me. "What the hell?" he asks in confusion.

"Don't ask me, I didn't kiss you" I say, walking off. Derek catches up to me.

"Are you mad?" He asks me.

"It's not like you kissed her back, right?" I say. He shakes his head. "Then i'm not mad." Okay, that's sort of a lie. If we weren't working case, I would have punched her back to before she was crazy.

"Look, if you want to kiss me, you just have to ask" he teases. I turn around suddenly and grab his face. I push him againist the wall and kiss him..sort of aggressively. He just smiles into it and kisses me back. I pull back.

"No, I don't" I inform him before walking away again.

..

We end up at the morgue with the newest victim's body. I check it over. There's a soft spot on it's head. I put a swab in and it literally goes all the way to his brain.

"Okay, I have to get in his head. Wanna keep watch?" I ask Derek.

"What do you mean in his head?" he asks. I nod to the electrical saw next to me. "Okay, yeah..i'll keep watch" he says, getting up and going outside. I pick up the saw, cutting through his scalp. No, I don't particularly enjoy doing this but I have far more knowledge on human anatomy than Derek does. I pull out his brain, which is sucked dry, as Derek comes back in.

"Look, it's sucked dry" I say, showing him.

"Awesome, someone's coming" he says. I rush to put the brain back in, the head back on and hide the body away again and the saw. I never thought that would be so normal to me, that'd I be so comfortable with it. I toss the gloves away and we're just standing there. I hear the footsteps right outside the door.

"What do we do?" I ask Derek.

"Uh..I got an idea" he grins. Before I can even ask, he lifts me up with his hands gripping my ass and my legs come around his hips. I grin back at him and we start to kiss just as the nurse walks in.

"Oh" she says, suprised. We pull away and look at her. "Uh..you shouldn't be in here" she says.

"Oh, sorry" I say sheepishly. I jump down to my feet and we walk out, her following us. "That was a good plan" I whisper to Derek.

"What plan?" he smirks.

..

We find Martin and he tells us what he thinks it is after I tell him what I found. He thinks it's a Wraith. They open skulls and feed on brain juice, sucking it dry. This doesn't sound like it's going to be fun. Bad thing is, they appear human unless in a mirror. You can only see their true Wraith form in a mirror. We need to use silver to touch to their skin to assure it's a Wraith and we can use silver to kill it.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I'm standing watch at the mirror while Ash talks to some patients. I've got that nurse in my ear again, asking about me and why i'd hunt monsters.

"That's a crushing weight to have on your shoulders. To think all those lives depend on you" she sighs sadly like she actually gives a crap how I feel. "How do you do it?" she asks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"How do you get up in the morning?"

"I..I don't know" I say. Then Ash walks past us with a patient. We share a smile and a nod. God she's beautiful. I wonder have the hell I got some lucky. Then I think of us finally telling Sam and Dean and suddenly I feel like that luck's not as..lucky.

"I bet she has something to do with it" the nurse says, motioning to Ash.

"Yeah..she does, a big part of it too" I admit. Then the doctor walks past and I see his reflection..he's the Wraith.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We're standing around, talking through our plan when kissy girl starts walking over. I glare at her. If she touches Derek again, i'm not just standing back and- I'm far more than suprised when she pushes me againist the wall and kisses me. I shove her off me, wiping my mouth.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I ask. She just smiles and keeps walking. I look to Martin and Derek with confused eyes. "Yuck" I whine. I'm not againist girls and girls or whatever, but that doesn't mean I want another girls' lips on mine. Only men. Okay..just Derek's. "Let's just do this so we can get out of here" I say.

"What's so bad about being here?" Martin asks.

"No offense but.." I say, looking around. Martin's still looking at me expectantly.

"Ashlee hates hospitals, of any kind" Derek says.

"Oh" Martin says, nodding. I give Derek a thankful nod. We decide it's best someone goes with Martin. Derek says I should and he'll go alone.

"That's actually not a bad idea..with him being a little.." I say quietly to Derek, looking at Martin. Some things have happened to Martin, he doesn't think he's a hunter anymore but I can tell deep down he still is. Otherwise, he wouldn't keep an up to date journal and he wouldn't have called us and offered to help. He just needs some time to get over the things he's seen and had to do.

"Yeah. Go with him, we'll meet up later" Derek says. I nod and he leans down and kisses me quickly before heading towards the East Wing. I turn to Martin and he's wide-eyed.

"Oh..Derek and I uh..you didn't see anything" I say. "Right Martin?"

"Yeah..okay" he agrees, still a little confused by what he did just see. We head down the West Wing. I see the doctor and hide. I jump at him as he passes me and slice his arm when he's in my reach. I try to gank him but two orderlys attack me. I put one through a window and punch the other, shoving him to the ground. I pick up the silver knife and go for the doctor again. I tackle him to the ground and something catches my arm. Then I realise..the cut's not burning.

"It's not him" I say. Martin pulls me up and I drop the knife. Holy crap. I could have killed him.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I walk into the room to find Ash sitting on the bed, looking dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Ash?" I ask, sitting down on her bed. Her head lolls to the side to look at me. "Are you okay?" I heard what happened. She can't be feeling too good about herself. But it was my fault, not her's. I made the wrong call and she paid for it.

"No" she says. "I am..awesome" she grins drunkenly.

"They gave you something?" I ask the drugged up female.

"Oh yeah, they gave me _everything_ " she says, laughing. "It's spectacu-lacu-lar"

"You always were a happy drunk" I smile softly. Then her face turns serious and she leans forward like she's going to tell me something important. She grabs my arm.

"Derek, it wasn't the doctor" she says.

"I know" I say. "I don't understand either, I saw it in the mirror and it wasn't human"

"Maybe you're seeing things" she shrugs. "Maybe-maybe you're going crazy"

"I'm not crazy" I scoff.

"Well..we've both been at least half crazy for a long time. I mean, we're in a metal hospital" she laughs and she literally sounds like a serial killer. "Maybe you finally cracked, maybe now you are..for real, actually crazy" she says with wide eyes.

"I made a mistake, that's all" I assure her. "I'll find the thing"

"Okay, yeah" she says softy. She grabs my shoulders. I look at her hand that's rubbing my shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay, look at me" she says. I sigh and look at her. She is beyond drugged up. "It's okay" she whispers. Her face screws up but in an adorable way. "Because you're my Der Bear" she says. Oh my god. "And I still love ya" she says, face still screwed up.

"Okay.." I say, looking at her weirdly. Then a huge grin breaks out on her face.

"Boop!" she says, leaning in and kissing my nose. Then she's laughing like a serial killer again. I back away from her slowly.

"Why don't you get some sleep Ash? I'll..i'll be back later" I say. She nods and lays down.

"Be die and..don't..don't alive" she yawns. I chuckle. Yeah, drugged up is an understatement. I leave the room to go find the real Wraith. I come across that stupid nurse again. I try to explain that i'm running out of time and she needs to leave me alone. She tells me i'm under to much pressure.

"Hell, these days you can't save anyone Derek" she snaps.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me. All those innocent people that died because you could never figure the case out fast enough. You couldn't stop Sam from killing Lilith. You couldn't stop those Winchesters brothers from breaking that first seal. You really think you Derek Hale can keep Ashlee safe? Please, she and everyone else is going to burn and there's nothing you can do about it" she taunts.

"Who are you? And how do you know that stuff?" I ask angerily. I will keep Ash safe. No matter what. We argue and an orderly tells me to settle down. I demand to know who the nurse is but he tells me there's noone there.

"I'm not real Derek, i'm in your head. Because you are going crazy" she whispers mockingly. I turn and walk down the hallway. Everything turns hazy, I start to see everyone as Wraiths. There's voices and whispering and i'm really going nuts now.

..

I hear people running. I look up to see Ashlee's fighting off orderlys. What the hell? She's screaming and trying to get them off her. I move to help her but it's like i'm glued to my seat. What the hell's happening to us?

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I wake up strapped to a bed. I'm in a small white cushioned room. I look around and find the nurse that did my examinations.

"You" I say, seeing her reflection in the mirror. She's the Wraith.

"Of course it's me" she giggles. "You know, you hunters aren't as smart as you're said to be. You and Derek come in here, talking all high and mighty about monsters. It was easy to pick you out. Then all it took was a touch, and you were mine" she starts wiping my forehead and licking her fingers. She tells me how she loves crazy brains.

"You did this to me!" I acuse. She comes and sits on the bed beside me.

"I helped but that anger, that's all you. I don't make crazy Ashlee, I just crank up what's already there" she tells me. Her hand comes beside my head and a spike ejects from her wrist. Shit. Just as she's about to stab me, Derek comes stumbling through the door.

"Get away from her" he says angerily. He doesn't look too good. The nurse stands up.

"You really think this is gonna end well for you kid?" she asks Derek.

"No" he says, bringing out a silver knife. "But i'm crazy" he shrugs before running at her. She quickly knocks the knife from his hand, getting the upper hand. She holds him againist the wall by his throat. She brings the spike out of her wrist and reaches for Derek.

"Derek!" I yell, pulling at the belts tying me down. She has the spike touching his forehead when he uses his spare hand to grab it. A sickening crack is heard as he snaps it off. The nurse starts screaming, blood pouring from the broken extension. Derek drops it and grabs the knife. She screams, ready to attack, and Derek stabs the knife into her chest. It burns her skin and she falls to the ground, dead. I sigh in relief. He comes over to me. "I swear you're always saving my ass-" i'm cut off when he kisses me. It's a relieved kiss, a 'i'm glad you're not dead' kiss. Then an alarm starts going off. "Untie me, quick" I say. He nods and pulls back, untying the belts. He helps me up. "You still crazy?" I ask him.

"No more than usual" he smirks. We start running. We skid to a stop when we see Martin. I hug him tightly.

"Thanks so much Marty" I say.

"We have to go, we'll be in touch" Derek tells him, clapping him over the shoulder.

"Okay, well go, they're after you" Martin smiles, a real smile. Derek takes my hand and we sprint away, running outside and to the car. We dive in, Derek peeling off. When we're far enough away, he slows down to the speed limit.

"That was close" I say.

"Too close" he says, looking at me worried.

"I'm okay. Are you alright?"

"Fine now" he nods.

"Can we please stop with the hospitals? Seriously?" I ask.

"Okay Ash, no more hospitals" Derek smiles softly.

..

When we get back to the hotel, we're both exhusted. Derek peels off his shirt and I change into sleep shorts and a singlet. We get into bed, my back to Derek. He reaches over and threads our fingers together, bringing our hands to my chest as he cuddles into my back. I love cuddley Derek. I love cuddley shirtless Derek. Wait..did I just say love? No..no I didn't. I love cuddling with Derek. See? That's what I meant to say.

..

..

 **Love? Hmm.. Favourite, follow and review!**


	43. 5x14 My Bloody Valentine

**Sappy Dashlee because of Famine this chapter! But sappy leads to good things :3**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Cecilia-I'm starting to foreshadow the whole love thing more and more in these coming chapters :3 FANGIRLING!**

 ***Bre-Hmm ;) Glad you did :)**

 **Dashlee will be taking another step this chapter and we'll see the brothers and Cas too :)**

 **..**

 _My Bloody Valentine 5x14_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I walk into the hotel with chinese. I tell Derek there was signs of ghost and demon possession at the house. Derek tells me the couple, who ate each other, had completely full stomachs.

"You know, it's Valentine's day tomorrow" I say, looking up from the laptop to look at Derek, sucking noodles into my mouth. He takes the top of his beer and looks at me in confusion.

"Oh uh..do you want me to do something..for you?" he asks awkwardly. I laugh, spitting the noodles back out. "Will uh..roses work?" he asks uncomfortably. "You love red roses, right?"

"Derek, I don't want you to do anything for me" I chuckle. I swear he sighs in relief. "I do want to stay in bed for this crappy holiday though, you can do whatever" I say. I hate Valentine's day. It's over-rated. If you love someone then you should show them everyday not just on that day. Do little things like have their back, watch out for them, make sure they're okay..wait..

"Well we've got another body to look at" Derek tells me.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I whine. "That means no work" I pout.

"Too bad" Derek says. All that crap I was thinking a second ago, Derek and I do all that stuff for each other. He taps my legs that are up on the chair next to me. "Come on"

..

I study the hearts the doctor left with us.

"Ash" Derek says.

"Yeah?" I turn to him.

"Be my Valentine?" he grins, holding a human heart out to me.

"Of course Der Bear How could I say no to that?" I say sarcastically with a smile. I turn back to the hearts. "Wait" I compare them. Dammit.

"What are the markings?" Derek asks, leaning over and resting his chin on my shoulder. The action's a little weird for Derek but..it's cute.

"Uh.." I clear my throat. "They're Enochian" I say.

"We need Castiel" he says, leaning back. He rings Cas and I grin as he appears right in front of Derek. They walk over and Cas confirms that they're angelic marks. It's the mark of a couple, it's from Cupid.

"Cupid? Seriously?" I sigh.

"What have you got againist Cupid?" Derek asks me.

"Look at my love life" I say as an answer.

"Oh" Derek realises. "Well look at mine, it's no better, maybe even worse"

"I guess right now it's not so bad" I say, smiling at Derek. He smirks and Cas is looking between us weirdly. That was odd of me to say..sappy, very sappy.

..

"You're not hungry?" I ask Derek. He shakes his head, pushing his plate away. Cas reaches over and takes his plate, eyeing the burger. What the hell? Angels don't eat?

"He's here. There" Cas nods to a couple who are now hooking up. "Meet me in the back" I turn to him and he's already gone. We get up and go to the back. "I'm summoning him" Cas tells us before chanting.

"So where is he?" Derek asks. All of a sudden, a naked guy hugs Derek from behind.

"Here I am" he giggles. Yuck. It's Cupid.

"Get. Off" Derek grounds out. He lets Derek go and grabs Cas. I've never seen Castiel so uncomfortable before.

"And look at you" he smiles at me. I yelp and run behind Derek. Cupid appears behind me and Derek wraps his arms around me, hiding me againist him. He knows i'm not fond of cuddling and definitely not from naked strangers.

"Not happening" I tell him. Cupid pouts.

"Ash-" Cas tries.

"No" I say defiantely. Cupid sighs.

"Have it your way. He's better for you to be hugging anyway" Cupid says with a huge smile. Derek and I share a look but we don't pull away.

"Why's he doing that?" Derek asks Cas.

"That's their handshake"

"I don't like it" I say, watching Cupid, making sure he and his junk don't ambush me.

"Nobody likes it" Cas assures us. Castiel starts to question him about why he's making couples kill each other. Cupid is clueless. He gets really upset and latches onto Cas.

"I love love, I love it. And if that's wrong then I don't wanna be right" Cupid says, hugging Cas again. I cringe..this dude is seriously messed up. Cupid tells us he's just following orders. When I ask where from and he tells me heaven, he brings up my parents. "They hated each other at first, but we worked them through it. Took alot of work but after awhile, boom. Perfect couple" I pull away from Derek then, angerily walking up to Cupid.

"They're dead" I say, probably louder and angrier than necessary.

"I'm sorry but you and your brothers had to be born" he tells me. Then he starts singing and I snap. I ball up my fist and punch him in the face. He barely moves, just frowns. I hold my throbbing hand.

"Holy shit" I breath out. That hurt like a bitch. I turn around and he's gone. "Where is he? Where'd he go?" I ask.

"I believe you upset him" Castiel tells me.

"Upset _him_?" I asks, eyes narrowing.

"Ash, enough. You just punched a Cupid" Derek says.

"I punched a dick!" I correct.

"Um..are we going to talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Derek asks.

"Or not" I say, storming out. I know i've been acting a little off since we started this case but I don't know why. And I don't want to talk about it.

..

I go to the hospital with Cas to look at the newest victim's body while Derek does some research. Normally it'd be the other way around but I want to hang out with Cas. I miss the angel. He spends too much time with my brothers and not enough time with Derek and I. The doctor was right to call me..this is a weird one. Let's just say a toilet brush was involved. _Weird._

..

I'm more than suprised when I walk into our hotel to find Sam and Dean with Derek.

"Sammy! Dean!" I grin, hugging them both. "What are you doing here?" I ask them once we've pulled back.

"This case you're working, we know what it is that's making people do it" Dean says.

"What is it?" I ask, jumping up on the bed next to Derek, crossing my legs. My brothers share a look at the action but don't say anything.

"It's Famine" Dean tells me. My face falls. Crap.

"Like the horseman?" I ask.

"Yeah, the horseman" Sam sighs. "We're going to have to work together on this one"

"That's okay, i'm happy to do that" I smile brightly. "Man i've missed you guys"

"Ash..are you feeling okay?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah?" I answer, confused.

"You're always happy to see us, don't get me wrong, we are too" Sam starts. "But you're a little more than your usual happy to see us" he says. I shrug.

"I don't know what to tell you" I say. "I just feel..happy I guess"

"Good" Dean smiles. "We'll we've got the room next door" he tells us. He eyes the one bed in the room that Derek and I are both currently sitting on.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, as usual" Derek assures Dean..lie.

"Good. For your sake i'd hope so" my oldest brother says before they're shutting the door and going into their own room. It's dark outside, it's late.

"He can be mean" I say, frowning a little.

"Not mean, just protective of his little sister" Derek smiles, brushing my hair behind my ear. I smile softly at him, leaning in to kiss him. He kisses me back and we both pull away when it starts to get heated. "Looks like i've got the couch" Derek says with mock enthusiasm. He gets up and moves to the couch. He flicks off the light and closes his eyes. "Night Ash"

"Night" I pout. I lay down but I can't seem to get to sleep. "Derek?" I whisper into the dark.

"Yeah?" he answers just as quiet.

"Can you come sleep up here with me?" I ask him.

"You know I want to but..they're just next door" Derek says.

"Maybe I should tell them.." I say. Derek rolls over, facing in my direction and looks at me.

"What are you going to tell them?" he asks. I get out of bed and walk over to him. He moves a little so I can sit down. I look at him with a soft smile.

"That I really like you" I say, brushing a thumb over his cheek.

"Is that really how you feel?" he asks, green eyes staring into my purple ones.

"Yeah, it's how i've felt for a long time. I wouldn't lie to you" I say.

"I know that" he smiles. "You're just acting all..I don't know" he says. I chuckle.

"Sappy? I know. I think Famine has something to do with it." I say.

"Well, you know I really like you too, right?" he asks, his arm coming around my waist. I smile and nod. We move so we can both fit on the couch. Yes, there's a double bed right there but we're comfy. Derek holds me close, arms around me. Yeah..I think Famine definitely got to us too..

..

"Derek!" Derek and I both jolt awake to the angry voice.

"Wait, wait, wait" I say quickly, holding my hands out at Dean. Who looks ready to drag Derek away from me and beat him in the street outside.

"What's this?" Sam asks, coming in. He's using his gun to point between us, the threat clear.

"Firstly, unnecessary" I say, motioning to the gun.

"Seems perfectly necessary to me" Sam says, glaring at Derek.

"Just let me explain" I say. When my brothers don't move, I take that as permission to go on. "Famine may have gotten to us. But no, not like _that_ " I assure them. "I really like Derek..I just want to be close to him. And i'm done pretending there's not something between us" I tell them. The brothers look at each other then look between us.

"She's right, we just want to be close" Derek speaks up.

"Right now that's all you want" we all jump in suprise at Cas' voice.

"What does that mean?" Sam asks him.

"Slowly but surely, everyone completely loses it under Famine's spell. You'll want to be close, sure, but at a much deeper level" Cas says. I cringe at the way he said it.

"I don't think so Cas" I say.

"Just to be sure, Derek's coming with me" Dean says.

"Dean" I warn him.

"You stay with Sam, he's not coming" Dean says to me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"He's hungry..for.. _it_ " Dean tells me.

"For what?" I ask.

"Demon blood" Cas provides.

"I'll stay with him" I agree. I'm not letting him get his hands on any demon blood. "Will you be okay with Dean?" I ask Derek. He nods with a small smile.

"Don't be so sure" Dean says, eyeing us.

"Dean, enough" Sam sighs, seeing where this is going. "We have bigger problems right now" Dean sighs. Sam's always been a little more understanding than Dean. But i'm sure Sam has his doubts too.

"You're right. But this conversation will be happening after all this crap blows over" Dean promises. "Come on, we're leaving" he says to Derek. He nods and gets up. Derek turns back to me and we lock eyes. "Now Derek" he orders.

"Be careful" I say to Derek.

"You too" he says before following Dean out.

"I should go with them too" Cas says, disappearing. Then it's quiet and it's just me and Sammy.

"Ash..I think you're going to need to..lock me down" Sam says. My eyebrows burrow at him. His skin's clammy and sweaty. I nod and find a pair of handcuffs in his bag. I bring him into the bathroom, cuffing him to the sink. I shut the bathroom door. I put the toilet seat down and sit on it, Sam at my feet. He looks up at me. "So was it just Famine?" Sam asks, talking about me and Derek.

"No" I sigh. "It's been going on since..a couple weeks after Dean went to hell" I admit. I'm going to have to tell them anyway, I should just be honest.

"So..when I was staying with you two..?" Sam questions. I chuckle awkwardly.

"We just worked around it I guess." I say, looking in my lap.

"Why didn't either of you say anything?" he asks me.

"Because of what just happened" I say. "Derek's not a bad guy, he's been at my side for years, we've known each other all our lives" I say. "We didn't know where it was going. I didn't want you guys to find out until we knew what we were"

"Did you think we'd ruin it for you?" Sam asks.

"Honestly? Yes" I sigh. "I know you don't mean to but he's important to me and I don't want you guys to scare him off" Sam chuckles and I look at him in confusion.

"He's been up againist far scarier things than Dean and I" he says, making me chuckle.

"Well you two are important to him as well so if you didn't approve..I don't know if he'd stick around" I say sadly.

"Ash" Sam says softly. I look at him properly. "I know Derek. He's not going anywhere" Sam assures me. I smile at him. I'm glad he's not completely againist the idea of Derek and I. "Does he make you happy?" Sam asks me seriously, locking eyes with me.

"Yeah, he does. Alot" I answer honestly. "And he's been really good to me, he's always there when I need him"

"Then that's good enough for me" Sam smiles and I smile back. "But i'm going to be watching him like a hawk"

"I didn't expect any less" I grin happily. We hear someone coming inside. The door's ripped open and two demons stand before us, coming for Sam. I grab the knife and go for the guy. Sam takes on the girl after she rips off his cuffs. I stab the guy and walk out of the bathroom. Sam looks up at me with blood all down his chin. "Sammy" I sigh. I was supposed to make sure he didn't get ahold of any demon blood.

"Come on, we have to go help Dean, Derek and Cas" he says, taking my hand. I follow him, I wanted to help not babysit anyways..no offense Sam.

..

We walk in to see 2 demons holding Dean. Cas is hawking down mince. Derek's sitting in a booth, not really moving at all. There's 4 other demons in the room and the horseman Famine sits in his wheelchair between them.

"I'm glad you could join us" the old bastard smiles at us. His eyes pierce into mine and all of a sudden, i'm across the room, hugging Derek tightly.

"What did you do to her?!" Dean demands, looking over at us.

"Just like with you, I can see inside your sister too. She wants Derek, she always has. And he's always wanted her. I'm giving them each other" Famine tells him. I cringe, thinking we're going to start making out and x-ratedly groping each other or something but it's not like that. I really just want to be close to him. His warmth makes me feel safe and wanted. Derek's arms are around my back, face buried into my neck. I hear but I don't see what's going on. I don't want to watch anyway..Sam's using his powers, I can hear it. I hear a high-pitched screaming and then a rush of warm air comes over us. Then I don't have the incredible urge to hold Derek so close anymore. We look over and Famine's dead. Dean's looking at Sam..tears in his eyes.

..

As soon as we're home, Dean's got Sam locked up. Once Cas is gone and we've moved upstairs because Sam's screams are too much to bare, Dean turns to Derek and I. Derek and I are both sitting on the stairs and Dean's standing in front of us.

"We need to talk" he says.

"I know" Derek says.

"What's going on here?" Dean asks, looking between us. Derek and I share a look. "I heard what Famine said. You can lie to me, you can even lie to each other but you can't lie to a horseman"

"It's like Famine said" Derek tells him.

"So you've been dating behind our backs?" Dean asks, eyebrows raising in disapproval.

"No..not exactly..I don't know." I sigh.

"Something's been going on since not long after you went to hell." Derek admits.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asks. "Why have you been lying to us? Especially when we specifically asked both of you if something was going on"

"We didn't know what was happening, if it was going to become a thing or not" I say. "I don't know if you've noticed but you and Sam can be overly protective pricks when you want to be" I point out. A smirk pulls at Dean's lips.

"That's because Derek's known from the beginning he wasn't allowed to _like_ you" Dean says.

"That's not exactly fair Dean, you know that" I say. "And it's not just his fault, I _like_ him too. Alot. Hell, since we were kids i've liked him. And weither you like it or not, i'm not going to pretend I don't feel something for him" I say, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"Are you saying that weither I allow this or not, you're still going to go through with it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah" I say. He looks to Derek. Derek looks at me with a soft smile.

"Yeah" he repeats, meeting Dean's eyes. Dean sighs.

"I know you Derek. I know what you're like and what you're capable of. I guess.. _guess_.." Dean says. I smile at my big brother. "I won't kill you for liking Ash" he says. "But what we saw this morning, that doesn't happen again" he warns us.

"You mean us sleeping together?" Derek asks. Dean nods, completely serious. "But..we were just sleeping" Derek says.

"I know. Still, never again" Dean says. Like I said, overly protective prick.

"Okay" I nod, Dean smiling triumphantly. "If you knock before coming in, you'll never see it again" I say. His smile falls. "I'm 22 years old Dean" I deadpan.

"But you're still my baby sister" he says. "And he's still a male" he says, eyeing Derek.

"I'm not promising you anything Dean" I say, shrugging. "Being completely honest, we've been sharing a bed ever since we first hit the road together" I admit sheepishly. Dean frowns. "Can't you just chalk it up to us being happy and leave it at that?" I ask hopefully. My brother glares between us before sighing.

"Fine" he agrees in frustration, voice louder than neccessary. "You know no matter what Sam and I will always be here for you, for both of you, right?" He asks. We nod.

"It's nice to be reminded." I smile a little. "Because I do need you, both of you. Even if we aren't always together, I need this family." I admit.

"I know. And we care about you both alot." Dean assures me, looking to Derek too. I smile properly now. We don't always say it as our actions usually show it, but it is nice to be reminded every now and then. "But i'm watching you Derek" he reminds him.

"I thought you might say that" Derek chuckles. Dean sighs and rubs a hand down his face.

"I can't believe Dad was right" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"He said if you were to ever settle down with anyone, he'd like it to be Derek and he assumed it would be" Dean tells me. I smile softly.

"You know, before he..he died..he gave me his blessing" I tell both of them.

"Your Dad? For us?" Derek asks. I nod.

"He said we both deserve to be happy and that he knows how we feel about each other, that he couldn't think of anyone else better for me" I tell him, tearing up a little at the thought of Dad's last words before he..before he died. Derek's hand slips into mine, our fingers threading together. I give him a sad smile and squeeze his hand, sniffing back my tears. Dean, suprisingly, doesn't say anything. "I miss him.. _alot_ " I admit quietly, both males hearing me. Dean nods permission to Derek and soon Derek's pulling me to his chest, hugging me.

"I know, I miss him too. I miss all of them" Derek says quietly, rubbing my back.

"I'm going to go check on Sam" Dean says, standing up. He stops beside Derek. "My Dad was right, you are a good kid" he says with a small smile before going downstairs and leaving us alone. Derek comforts me until I can blink away my tears.

"Sorry" I say, wiping my eyes.

"No, it's okay" he tells me.

"You realise that was Dean's blessing before, right?" I ask him, smiling a little. Derek nods, smiling down at me. "And Sammy gave me his when we were at the hotel" I tell him. Derek's smile gets bigger.

"I promise I won't mess this up" Derek says.

"I know you won't" I say. "Neither will I" we meet halfway for a soft kiss, not too long either. When we pull back, I stay leaning into him. We just stay quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"I have something for you" Derek says, breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask, looking at him confused.

"Come on, i'll show you" he says. I get up and let him led me outside. I smile widely at what I see. "Happy Valentine's Day Ash" Derek says, kissing my cheek. I grab his hand and walk over to the camaro with him. We both lay down on the hood of the camaro, we watch the sunset. We've both got a beer in hand and Derek hands me a bonquet of red roses.

"You know me too well" I smile, taking them and smelling them. "Thanks" I say and he smiles. "I didn't get you anything though" I frown.

"It's okay, today's about me doing something for you" he says.

"Wait, I do have something" I say, looking up at him from where my head's rested on his chest.

"What's that-" I cut Derek off by kissing him. He smiles, bringing his hand to the back of my head. We pull back and peck once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day Derek" I sigh contently, laying back on his chest. One of his hands rakes through my hair while the other finds my hand and holds it.

"You think you could do one thing for me though?" Derek asks. I nod.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asks. I smile widely, leaning up to kiss him again. "I take that as a yes?" He chuckles, pecking my lips again.

"Yeah." I chuckle lightly. He smiles and I lay my head down beside his. We lay there until it's too cold to be outside. Just with each other's company, relaxed, carefree, just for tonight. Huh..i'm starting to think that whole Famine thing wasn't _all_ bad. And maybe Valentine's isn't as bull as I used to think either.

..

..

 **They finally told the brothers! They've accepted them but they're still watching Derek, as any big brother would. It was nice to write them with a softer, more sensitive side due to Famine. And they're offically dating now, boyfriend and girlfriend :D Favourite, follow and review!**


	44. 5x18 Point Of No Return

**Shout out to;**

 ***Ladysunshine6-Same :) No, Dean's not losing faith but yes, they need to tell her how important she is and how much they need her.**

 ***Susana-Yay! Thanks, I thought it would be logical :)**

 ***Bre-Haha, I knew you'd be happy :P**

 ***Cecilia-FEELS! tHANK YOU SO MUCH, THAT WAS SO SWEET!**

 ***Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell-Yay! :D**

 _Point Of No Return 5x18_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"You really think we're gonna let you do that?" I say, stepping into Dean's room with Sam and Derek.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asks.

"Wasn't hard to run your credit card and figure it all out through your stops" I shrug.

"I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you think" Dean says.

"So Michael's not about to make you his meat puppet?" Sam asks him.

"What the hell Dean? This is how it ends? You just..walk out?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, I guess" Dean says.

"I don't think so big brother" I say. "You're not doing this"

"And who's going to stop me? You 3?" Dean asks. "Good luck with that"

"Not us, him" Derek says, nodding past him. Dean turns around and Cas is there. In an instant, we're transported to Bobby's. Dean starts to mutter complaints to himself as we all hit the books.

"You're not helping" I say, sick of listening to his 'let me sacrifice myself' crap. I've had the same thing with Sam and i'm sick of it. Noone is sacrificing themselves.

"Why don't you let me get out of your hair then?" Dean asks.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asks him.

"Reality happened" Dean says. "This is the only option we've got. Michael can ice the devil and save a boatload of people. If Lucifer burns this all down, that's on me"

"You can't give up son" Bobby says.

"You're not my father" Dean says. I stop, looking up at him from my book. "And you ain't in my shoes" I turn to Bobby when he smacks a gun down on the table. He pulls a bullet from his pocket, holding it up to us. "What is that?" Dean asks.

"That's the round that I meant to put through my skull" Bobby says, setting it down on the desk. "Every morning I look it and think maybe today's the day I flip the lights out. But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you kids I wouldn't give up!" Bobby yells at Dean. It falls silent, all of us looking into our laps at the scowling we just got. Even though it was meant for Dean, it was also a clear warning to any of us thinking to do somthing like that. Cas grips his head and tells us something's happening before zapping himself else where without an explanation.

..

We're studying in silence when Cas reappears. With another person.

"Oh my god" I rush over to him, checking the younger male over.

"Who is it?" Bobby asks.

"He's our brother" I tell him.

"Wait a minute..your brother? Adam?" Bobby asks.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asks.

"Angels" Cas says, putting 2 angel blades on the table. "I don't know why but I know one thing. We need to hide him now" Cas says. Cas touches Adam's chest, a bright light emmiting as he carves the Enochian symbols we have into Adam's ribs. Adam wakes up, panicking.

"Where am I?" Adam asks.

"It's okay, relax Adam, you're safe" I assure the boy. I put my hand out behind me, telling the others to stay back as to not overwhelm the boy, he did just come back from the dead.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asks me. I cringe..that hurt.

"You're going to find this a little..okay, alot crazy but we're actually your family" I tell him. "Brothers, surrogant brother, sister" I say, pointing us out. "Surrogant Dad" I say, pointing to Bobby.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father too. See, i'm Sam-" Sam starts.

"Yeah, so that must be Dean, Derek and you must be Ashlee" Adam finishes for him. Alright. "I know who you are"

"How?" Derek asks.

"They warned me about you" Adam says. I sigh.

"Let me guess, dickweed angels?" I ask. He nods.

"Where's Zachariah?" he asks. I let Dean take over after that. He asks Adam for the whole story. Okay, here goes: he died. Went to heaven. Well, he went to his prom and made out with a girl called Kristin, gross. Angels pulled his ass out. And apparently he's Michael's vessel because they're moving on from Dean. Wow..alright. That's alot to take in. Adam tries to leave but Dean tells him he has to stay.

"The angels are lying to you" Sam says. "They're full of crap"

"Yeah, I don't think so" Adam says.

"Why not?" Derek asks.

"Um, maybe because they're _angels_ " Adam says. Sam and Adam begin to bicker about who the angels are and what they're really like. After a few hurtful words from Adam's mouth, he agrees to give us a little time before up and saying yes to Michael. But of course, Adam and Sam continue to bicker.

"Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out-" Sam starts.

"What? We gonna hop on the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?" Adam mocks.

"With an attitude like that, you'd fit right in with us" I grin. Dean asks Sam to go with him to 'talk'. I sit down beside Adam. "So you remember it all , huh?" I ask.

"Yeah. I remember" Adam says. We fall into an awkward silence. I look at Derek to say something but the douche walks away, feeling far too awkward in this situation.

"Okay, I know you don't trust us but hear me out" I say, turning to him. He sighs and turns to me, gesturing to me to go on. "You don't wanna do this dude. Michael is bad news, that'll be Lucifer you'll be up againist. You know who Lucifer wants? Sam, that's who. And I know you don't want to hurt Sam"

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"Because if you hurt Sam, i'll kill you" I say, looking him in the eye. Adam nods, eyes still locked with mine. "But he's not hurting you either because you're not saying yes"

"And you can stop me?" he asks, challenging me a little.

"It's my job to stop you" I say. "It's my job to stop this family from doing stupid crap like this. It's the way it's always been" I tell him. "I seem to be the only one with a brain when it comes to dangerous things. We..we go out and do crazy things and I just hope we'll come back, safe. I want that for you too. I won't be able to get that if you say yes" I say, speaking truthfully. It falls quiet after that. I move to let Adam lay down, the teen tired.

..

Sam comes back into the room.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asks.

"Dean blew him away" Sam sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"Blown to Oz" Sam says. "Look, i'll go after Dean. He couldn't have gotten too far. Ash watch Adam" Sam says.

"You can't go after him alone, i'll come with" Derek says, coming back into the room too.

"Okay, thanks" Sam nods. It falls quiet. Everyone's still adjusting to the fact that Derek and I are together. And this is a goodbye sort of moment. "I'll be in the car" Sam says, walking out. Bobby busies himself with a book. I stand up and go over to Derek.

"Come back, with Sam and with Dean" I say. "And be careful"

"I will. Watch out for Adam, for Gramps too" Derek says, making me grin. Bobby scoffs from behind his book. "And yourself, call me if anything happens" I nod. Derek leans in and kisses me so quickly I almost don't feel it. He smiles awkwardly and goes after Sam. I chuckle and sit back down with Adam.

"You and him a thing now?" Adam asks me.

"Looks like" I smile.

"Great" Adam sighs.

..

Uh, crap.

"What do you mean _"Adam's gone"_?!" Sam yells at Bobby and I.

"Want me to say it in Spanish?" Bobby asks sarcastically.

"He's gone how? There's 2 of you and 1 of him! What the hell?!" Sam yells.

"Hey, watch your tone with us boy" Bobby warns him before I can. "I'm telling you, he was right here with us and then he disappeared into thin air"

"Because angels took him" we all turn towards Cas' voice. He's holding a bloodied Dean.

"What the hell happened to him?" I ask, rushing over to them.

"Me" Cas says, placing him on the sofa.

"You?" I ask angerily. They all see it coming but are too slow to stop me. I bite my cheek when my hand flares up in pain on impact. "Why do I keep punching angels?" I ask myself, shaking my hand off. Derek comes over to look it over, shaking his head at me. "He deserved it" I defend.

"But did you?" he asks, looking at my bruised knuckles.

"What do you mean angels? You branded his ribs" Sam says.

"Yes, Adam must have tipped them somehow. Maybe in a dream" Cas says. He looks over at me apologetically. I return it, smiling sheepishly. Cas knows me, he would've seen the punch coming.

"So where's Adam now?" Sam asks. Cas sighs.

..

We go down to Dean who's been put in the panic room.

"How you feeling?" Sam asks him.

"Word to the wise: don't piss off nerd angels" Dean says.

"If you ever try to pull that giving in crap again-" I start.

"You'll do what Ash?" Dean asks. I ball up my fist, marrying it with his face. No, Cas isn't allowed to hurt him but I can. I flex my hand.

"Hitting angels hurts far more" I comment, more to myself. I look to Dean with raised eyebrows. "Just _stop_ this. You're not saying yes, you're not giving up" I say. Dean clicks his jaw a little, looking back at me.

"Like Cas didn't do enough damage" Dean says, spitting some blood onto the floor. "Are you done?" Dean asks me.

"For now" I say, moving to lean againist the wall.

"What's happening?" Dean asks the other two males. Sam and Derek are a little shell shocked by the events that just took place.

"Uh..Adam's gone. The angels have him" Sam tells Dean.

"Where?" Dean asks.

"The same room where they took you" Sam says. Well..this should be fun.

..

Cas goes in first, telling us to wait for the signal. Not that he tells us what the signal is. The loud boom and slight quake we feel is signal enough. We run in and find the room completely empty. What the hell did Cas do? Where the hell did he go? Derek runs over to help Adam up off the floor.

"You came for me" Adam says, sounding confused.

"Yeah, well you're family" Derek says. I smile softly at him.

"You guys..it's a trap" Adam says. We turn towards the other smug voice when when hear it. Zachariah. He flings Derek, Sam and I away from Dean and Adam. Without Derek holding him up, Adam drops to the floor. With a wave of Zachariah's hand, we're all choking on our own blood. Not a very pleasant experience either. Dean looks between us all.

"Okay, i'll do it, just stop it" Dean says. I shake my head at him, telling him not too.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Zachariah asks Dean.

"Okay, yes. My answer is yes" Dean says.

"Don't!" Derek says. Zachariah calls for Michael. The room shakes to shake as Michael comes for Dean's vessel.

"N-no" I say, trying to get up. Dean looks over at us. He smirks and winks.

"Of course, I have a few conditions" Dean says. "A few people's whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes. But most of all..Michael can't have me until he disintergates you" Dean says. Zachariah grabs Dean angerily, telling him Michael will never do it.

"Michael would never kill me" Zachariah says.

"But I will" Dean says. A angel blade drops down from his sleeve and he stabs it into Zachariah, up through his head. Dean's blown to the floor when Zachariah dies, wings burnt on the ground. Dean helps Adam to his feet. He grabs Sam, pulling him for the door. Derek and I help each other up, stumbling out the door with each other's help. The door slams shut and a bright white light builds behind it.

"Dean! Dean! Ash!" I hear Adam yelling. I let Derek go, running over to the door. Adam's banging on the door, locked in the room. "Help! It won't open!"

"I'm gonna get you out!" I assure him. I try to open the door but my hand's burnt. Dean comes over, trying to help kick it in. "I can't get it open!" I panic, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Just hold on Adam! Hold on!" Dean says. There's a high-pitched sound before the light fades away. Dean rips the door open, finding the room is just a storage closet..Adam's gone.

"Adam?" I say, looking around.

..

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asks.

"Doubt it. Cas either" Dean sighs. "But we'll get them"

"I saw your eyes Dean. You were really saying yes" Sam says. Derek and I both turn our attention to Dean. "What changed your mind?"

"Honestly? The world's ending, the walls are coming down and I look at you and think _'this stupid son of a bitch brought me here'_. I just didn't want to let you down. I don't wanna let any of you down" Dean says. "I'm the big brother. You will all always be snot-nosed little kids to me, the ones I have to look after. I know that's not who you guys are anymore but deep down, you're still my family, I still need to be here to look after you. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and we do it our way" Dean says.

"Sounds good to me" I grin, clapping Dean on the shoulder from the backseat.

"Besides, Derek's not scared of Sam and someone's gotta keep that kid in line if he's gonna date our sister" Dean adds. Derek chuckles.

"I think that's what Ash's actually here for" Derek jokes, making us all laugh.

"So we do this, and we do it together" Dean says. We all nod in agreement.

..

..

 **I love the line 'We take the fight to them', classic Dean :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	45. 5x22 Swan Song

**I really like the way this episode was done with Chuck sometimes narrating. Man this is a really emotional episode, always makes me cry :( Enjoy!**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Bre x2-My other stories..crap. I just got a new job and between that and study and writing..I don't know if i'll be able to anytime soon :( I'm still working on new ones too :O But I glad you liked last chapter, sorry you're confused :P I forget you don't watch the show, but you've done really good so far! Adam is there half brother, John Winchester was his father too :) and Dean was getting ready to say yes to Michael to take him as a vessel..I probably just confused you more XD**

 _Swan Song 5x22_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

As we drive in the impala, me, Sam, Dean, Derek and Cas..I'm slowly accepting the fact that we're not all making it out of this..Sam's not making it out of this. I sit across Derek's lap, the man has his arms around me, holding me close. Cas is next to us, sleeping. Sam and Dean are talking through the plan and it's obvious that Dean's not happy with it. None of us are. But we can't control Sam. He's doing what he _knows_ is right. We just don't want to accept that he'll be gone. We know it's right. We just can't take anymore loss. I give Derek a small, weak smile. He gives me one back, pulling me a little closer. I lean my head againist his chest and he rests his chin on my head. Normally, we wouldn't do this in front of my brothers or Cas..but this is different. We're losing Sam today, they're not going to deprieve us of this last little bit of happiness together until we're all thrown into a world without Sam. A world where even if everything is okay because Lucifier's away again, nothing will ever be okay.

"See you 'round kid" Bobby says to Sam. We're here. Sam's ready to give himself up. Am I ready for him to do it? No, I never will be. They hug. "If he gets in, you fight tooth and nail, do you understand me?" Bobby asks him.

"Yes sir" Sam nods.

"You go down swinging" Bobby says. Sam nods. He walks over to Cas, Bobby turning away as he becomes upset.

"Look after these guys, alright?" Sam says to Cas, holding his hand out.

"You know that's not possible" Cas says.

"Humor me" Sam smiles slightly.

"Oh..I was supposed to lie" Cas realises. "Uh, yeah sure, they'll be fine" Cas lies horribly.

"Just stop talking" Sam grins. Him and Cas share a nod. Then he comes over to me. I almost slip up and burst into tears. But I don't, I hold strong for him. I hug him tightly, buring my face into his neck as a few tears do manage to fall silently. "You'll be okay" Sam says, rubbing my back as he hugs me.

"I love you Sammy" I whisper.

"I love you Ash" he smiles sadly. We pull back and I quickly wipe my eyes.

"Kick Lucifer's ass for me" I say, smiling a little. Sam smiles back. I lean againist the impala and Sam goes over to Derek.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

Even a blind man could see how upset Ash is. Even as she holds it all together when Sam walks away, I can see the hurt and the saddness behind her eyes. Sam comes over and sticks his hand out. I take it, shaking it. He pulls me into a hug and I hug him back, properly. Sam's important to me.

"Listen to me" Sam says quietly in my ear, still hugging me. "When this is over, you take Ash away from here. You take her out of this, do you understand?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I understand" I say.

"And you keep making her happy, okay? Get a house, get married, have kids, I don't care what it is, whatever makes you both happy, do it" Sam says. I nod, not really sure what to say and honestly, i'm a little shell-shocked to hear him say that. "You're a good kid Derek, and she knows it too, we all do" he says before pulling back. He smiles past me at his sister. He looks back at me. "Promise me, whatever it takes to make you both happy, you'll do it"

"I will, I promise" I nod. Sam claps me over the shoulder before going over to Dean. They look down at the big bottles of demon blood. I look away, eyes resting on Ash instead. She's looking at the ground, she looks so focused. She's..she's trying not to cry. I go over to her and hug her. She curls into me and i'm not sure weither she's crying or not. If she is, she's doing it silently. Sam slams the boot and we all turn to him.

"Okay, let's go" Sam says, walking over to Dean. Dean nods and the two walk away. Me, Ash, Bobby and Cas watch Sam walk away for the last time. His loyal brother at his side. Dean told us the only person that could go with Sam was him, he wouldn't allow anyone else too. I understand though, I couldn't think of a better person to go in there with him. I couldn't let Ash go in, Sam wouldn't let her go in. Not when he's full of demon blood. Not when Lucifer's waiting for him. He cares about her too much to do that. I care about her too much to let her do that. So the 4 of us stay outside..and we wait.

 _ **Chuck's narration: "Not only is the Impala important but there's another. The Chevrolet Camaro. And like the Impala, it's a car, it has the things all cars do. But that stuff's not important. This is the stuff that's important. Back when the Camaro belonged to Derek's older sister Laura, her and their little sister Cora were going to the movies together. Cora was using a little of Laura's lipgloss, she accidently dropped it into the ashtray when she was trying to put to back and it got jammed in there. Nobody was ever able to get it out. When Ashlee and Derek went on their first hunt together, as a team, Ashlee had some coins on the dash. They went around a corner and they dropped into the vents. To this day, when the heat comes on, you can still hear them rattling. Even after the debacle with the Trickster and Derek dying, after Ashlee crashed the Camaro and her and Bobby rebuilt it..she made sure all these things stayed. 'Cause it's the belmishes that make it beautiful"**_

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

When I see Dean walking back over to us..alone..I just sigh. It's not an exaggerated sigh, it's not mocking. It's..it's a tired sigh. It's a 'i'm done with this' sigh. Because I am done with this. All this demon crap, all this bullshit with Lucifer..I just want it to be over. I just want my family to be safe. Dean's got tears in his eyes, a few wet trails down his cheeks. Then he says those 3 words. What we never wanted to hear.

"It didn't work"

..

The earthquakes are starting. The _apocalypse_ is starting. Because our plan, our stupid plan..it didn't work. But I can't blame anyone, we were out of options. That was all we _could_ do.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asks us.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol..just wait for the inevitable blast wave" Cas suggests. I sniff back my tears.

"I'm with you" I agree with him, voice quiet.

"No, I meant how do we stop it?" Dean asks.

"We don't" Cas says. "Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field and the battle of Armageddon begins"

"Where's this chosen field then?" Dean asks.

"I don't know" Cas says.

"There's gotta be something we can do" Dean says, looking at all of us.

"This is over Dean" Cas says.

"I'm sorry Dean" I say quietly.

"You listen to me you junkless sissy" he says, turning to Cas. "We are not giving up! Bobby? Derek?" Dean says, looking at the two.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do" Bobby says.

"Derek?" Dean pleads. Derek looks over at me and then to the other 2. He looks back up at Dean.

"We'll find something, there has to be something" Derek says. Dean gives him a small smile, grateful.

"I'll start the research" I speak up. If Dean and Derek are going to find something, I am too. Both males smile softly at me. I'm not leaving anymore of my family behind.

..

 _ **Chuck's narration: "In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day - a week if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, 2 days for a Jayhawks game. Ashlee and Derek though, they were different. They didn't drive for miles for some show or some game. They relaxed, together. They let go of all the crap that comes with being a hunter for those days, even those hours, that they're free. And some nights, when it was clear, they'd park up Derek's Camaro in the middle of nowhere. They'd both get out and lay on the hood, sometimes side by side, sometimes cuddled into each other. They'd lay there and watch the stars, for hours, beers in hand. Without almost anything said between them. It never occurred to them, to any of the 4, that sure, maybe they never really had their own roof or own four walls but they were never, in fact, homeless, because they had each other"**_

..

Derek and I listen from the backseat as Dean talks to Chuck over the phone. We know where the battle's going to happen, and when. Dean hangs up and turns to look at us.

"I know where and when" he says.

"Then we should pack bags now" I say, basically telling him he has no choice, i'm coming. He looks to Derek. He answers by getting out, going into the boot. Dean and I get out, all of us loading guns, getting knives. When we're done, Dean slams the trunk shut.

"You goin' some place?" Bobby calls out. I turn to see him and Castiel walking up to us. "You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You've all got that look" Bobby says, looking between us.

"We're gonna go talk to Sam" I say.

"You Winchesters just don't give up" Bobby sighs.

"It's Sam" Dean says.

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield" Cas says.

"If we've already lost then I guess I got nothing to lose" Dean says.

"Your family, that's what you have to lose" Bobby says, looking at Derek and I.

"You need to understand that the only thing you're going to see out there is Michael killing your brother" Cas says.

"Well then we're not letting him die alone" Derek says. Dean walks away and gets in the Impala, Derek following him.

"Ash, you don't have to do this" Cas says.

"He's my brother and they're my family, I do" I smile softly. "Are you guys coming?" I ask them. Bobby and Cas share a look, then look back at me.

..

"Hey, we need to talk" Dean says, facing Sam.

"Dean, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid" Sam, well _Lucifer_ really, says.

"I'm not talking to you, i'm talking to Sam" Dean says.

"You're no longer the vessel Dean. You got no right to be here" my little half brother Adam, who's actually Michael, says.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry" Dean says.

"Adam isn't home right now" Michael says.

"Well then you're next on my list buttercup. But right now, I need 5 minutes with Sam" Dean says.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Adam/Michael yells. That's when the 4 of us, me, Derek, Cas and Bobby, reveal ourselves.

"Hey, ass-butt!" Cas yells. He throws a molotov at Adam and he goes up in flames.

"Ass-butt?" Dean asks.

"He'll be back, and upset, but you've got your 5 minutes" Cas says.

"Castiel" we all turn towards a now angry Sam/Lucifer. "Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh..no" Cas replies.

"Noone dicks with Michael but me" Sam/Lucifer says before snapping his fingers. Cas explodes into a rain of blood and chucks of flesh. My eyes widen in shock.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean calls out.

"You know, I tried to be nice, for Sammy's sake. But you, your family, are such a pain in my ass" he picks Dean up, throwing him into the impala's windshield which shatters under him. Bobby, Derek and I bring out guns up and shoot at him. Sam/Lucifer turns back to us. Bobby shoots him again in the front. Sam/Lucifer grins and flicks his wrist, Bobby's neck snapping and he falls to the ground, dead.

"NO!" Dean yells.

"Yes" Sam/Lucifer smirks. Sam/Lucifer yanks Dean off the hood of the car and starts beating him. Derek and I manage to snap ourselves out of our trance and run at Sam/Lucifer. Sam/Lucifer smacks Derek over and throws me across the field. He grabs Dean and keeps beating him. He's eye's swollen shut and bleeding.

"Derek, Ash, RUN!" Dean yells. Derek's the first to get up and go after Sam/Lucifer again. He throws Dean back to the ground to fight Derek. I get up and tackle Sam/Lucifer. He throws me into Derek, knocking us both into a tombstone, me crushing Derek. I get up again, running at him. He catches me, putting me in a headlock to face Derek.

"Stop!" Derek yells, getting up. "Don't hurt her!"

"Watch closely baby sister" Sam/Lucifer whispers in my ear. He flicks his wrist again and everything slows down. He snaps Derek's neck too. He falls to the ground, dead in an instant.

"DEREK!" I scream, tears falling down my face. I struggle againist Sam/Lucifer weakly, crying, trying to get to Derek. I manage to get my gun up. I shoot him in the leg, the male letting me go. I turn and empty bullet after bullet into his chest until the clip's empty. I'm crying and I can't see properly through my tears. But I do know Lucifer isn't dead.

"That tickled" he sneers. "What now?" Sam/Lucifer asks before smacking me across the face. I fall back into the impala. He grabs me by the throat and starts beating me. I feel my nose bleeding down my mouth and chin. Dean gets back up and rips Sam/Lucifer off me. I fall to the ground on my hands and knees, crying and bleeding.

"Sammy? Are you in there?!" Dean yells, fighting him off. Sam/Lucifer hits him again and I make to get up. "Ash! Go! NOW!" he yells at me.

"Dean-"

"GO!" he orders, Sam/Lucifer hitting him again. I pull myself to my feet, hobbling. It's no use though. I fall down beside Derek. "ASH!" I don't listen to him. I pull Derek into my arms, crying over him.

"I'm sorry" I sob. "I'm so sorry" he wasn't supposed to die. I was. If any of us, it was supposed to be me. Not Cas, not Bobby, not Derek, _me_.

"Sam, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, i'm not gonna leave you. I'm not leaving you" Dean says. I look up angerily. I take Derek's gun from his hand, pulling myself back to my feet. I aim to shoot at Sam/Lucifer again but he slows his attacks. He stops. He lets Dean go, stepping back. Dean falls to the ground and I run over, keeping my gun up.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay" Sam says, in his own voice, looking at us both. I lower the gun.

"Sam?" I ask. Sam nods. He's him, he's _Sam_ again.

"I've got him Ash, i've got him" Sam reaches into his pocket and takes out the Horsemen's rings. He throws them to the ground. "Bvtmon tabges babalon" he chants. The ground caves and there's a huge hole in the ground. Sam looks at me and Dean and nods.

"Sam!" Adam/Michael's back. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" he orders.

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam yells.

"I have to fight my brother Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Adam/Michael yells. Sam steps back and let's himself fall. Adam/Michael rushes forward to grab him but Sam grabs him and they both fall in together. The hole closes and the rings glow bright before returning to normal. Dean and I fall againist the impala. It's over. It's really over.

"I'm sorry" Dean says. He looks up at me and then looks over at Derek. I follow his train of sight and nod, eyes filling with tears again. "Go, i'm okay" Dean says, nudging me. I nod and go back over to Derek. I know Dean knows he's dead but..I need to say goodbye. I open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is another sob. This is all too much. We just lost Sam, Cas, Bobby and Derek. My chest hurts from it, aches. I hear a flutter. "Cas?" I look up and see Cas. "You're alive?" Dean asks, as suprised as me.

"I'm better than that" Cas says. He touches his fingers to Dean's forehead and I watch in amazement as he heals him. Dean stands up.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asks.

"That's a nice compliment but no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved" Cas says. He walks over to Bobby and touches his forehead. Bobby's resurrected. Dean rushes over to help him up. Cas comes over and crotches down beside Derek. I watch with wide eyes as he does the same to Derek. His eyes open and he looks up at me. My heart starts racing in my chest. He's okay..Derek's alive. I hug him tightly, his arms coming around me.

"I thought-..i'm so happy you're okay" I say againist his neck. We pull back and he sits up. He frowns at me, touching my face. He pulls back, blood coating his fingers.

"What happened to you?" he asks, worried.

"It's okay" Cas says. He brings his fingers to my forehead and a rush of energy corses through me. From Cas' fingers through my body and out my toes. He pulls back with a smile. I touch under my nose and there's no blood.

"Thank you" I say gratefully. Cas nods and goes to stand by Dean. Derek and I kiss softly and hug again tightly, sitting in the grass. I look over his shoulder at Dean, Bobby and Cas. Dean stares sadly down at the Horsemen's rings. He looks back up and sees me. He smiles at me and I give him a small, sad smile back. I close my eyes, hiding my face in Derek's shoulder.

..

Dean drives, Cas is in the passenger's seat. Derek and I sit in the backseat, leaning on each other's shoulders. Cas is informing Dean of his plan to go back to Heaven. He leaves after that, not wanting to anger Dean further. I don't know where we're going. I don't care, not right now.

"We'll pick up your car tomorrow. Neither of you are driving tonight" Dean tells us softly. We nod, there's no point in arguing.

..

Dean knocks on the house door he's brought us to. A pretty brown-haired woman opens the door.

"Hey Lisa" Dean says.

"Oh thank god. Are you okay?" she asks him.

"I'm fine. I hope it's not too much to ask but..can we come in?" Dean asks her. "I don't want them out tonight" his voice breaks and I know he's upset. We just had to say goodbye to Bobby for a little while and goodbye to Sam..but forever.

"Of course, come in" she says. Dean nods for us to come in.

"This is my sister Ashlee and this is her..this is Derek, the ones I told you about" Dean introduces.

"Hi, i'm Lisa" she says softly. She definitly has a good idea of what we are, what we hunt. Dean wouldn't bring us here for shelter otherwise. Derek gives her a small smile and I nod. "We're about to have dinner..come on" all 5 of us sit around the table and have dinner together. Dean's pulled us aside to explain who Lisa is. He also introduced us to Ben..Dean and Lisa's son, possibly, it's complicated. I don't show my suprise though, I hug him, I tell him everything's gonna be okay. And Dean hugs me back, tells me the same thing. But we both know that's a lie, we've lost our brother. Later on, after Lisa's put Ben to bed, she leads Derek and I up to a spare room. "You can stay in here tonight" she says, voice still soft. I think that's just who she is, she's a kind person, soft-spoken. She's good for Dean, well I think so. I don't know her too well but if she's willingly to take us all in like that then I have no problem with her. And I see how Dean is with her and Ben. He's happy, that's all i've ever wanted for my family.

"Thank you Lisa, for all of this" I say as she begins to walk out.

"Thank you" Derek says.

"You're welcome" she smiles. "Get some sleep" she says before leaving us. We come in and close the door. We change out of our clothes and into something lighter. The lights are turned off and we're both in bed. Derek holds my hand, both laying in silence.

"Tomorrow, we're getting in the Camaro and i'm gonna take you away somewhere" Derek whispers softly.

"Where? Where can we go?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter. Sam made me promise him that i'd take you away and that i'd make sure you were happy" he confesses. I move closer to him, sighing sadly.

"S-Sam said that?" I ask, looking at him with watery eyes. He nods. A few tears fall as I think about Sam going through with what he tried to do all those years ago, get me and Derek out of this life. He did the same for Dean, he made Dean promise he'd find Lisa and that he'd stop hunting and be normal. He not only saved us that day but he's saving our lives right now.

"I know, i'm sorry" Derek says, hugging me to his chest. He rubs my back and rocks me as I cry and mourn over Sam's death. But he didn't die in vain. Derek and I will eventually find somewhere we can settle down a little, be normal. And we have Sam to thank for that. So if you can hear me Sam, just know that I love you and i'm so grateful, i'm sorry things went they way they did but we all miss you. Thank you.

..

 _ **Chuck's narration: "Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass. So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, i'd say this was a test..for Sam and Dean. Maybe even for Derek and Ashlee too. And I think they all did alright. Up againist good, evil, angels, devils, destiny and God himself, they made their own choices. They chose family. And well..isn't that kinda the whole point? There's no doubt - endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?"**_

..

..

 **That ended up being a little emotional itself. Favourite, follow and review!**


	46. What Do We Do Now?

**This is going to be another made-up chapter, it's what goes on with Derek and Ashlee between Sam's sacrifice and when they go back to hunting!**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Susana-Feels :( Thanks!**

 ***Bre-Good that you understood :) No, there's still chapters to come!**

 ***Tesla424-Yay, you're back on this fic too! I loved Chuck's narration, I had to twist it a little for my fic but I still liked it :) I hope you enjoyed your trip!**

 **..**

 _What Do We Do Now?_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

 _3 months after Sam's sacrifice_

I yelp and jump away from Derek as he dangles a spider in front of me. Derek chuckles, letting it go onto a tree trunk.

"Bring back old memories?" he asks. I smile softly, moving back over to him. I nod and kiss him softly. When we were younger, we'd run around and explore in the woods around Derek's house. And he'd always find a way to scare me with a spider. "I don't remember doing this" he smiles againist my lips before kissing me again. I pull back, pecking his lips one more time quickly.

"We should get back. Dinner will be ready soon" I say.

"I do not miss 'on the road' food" Derek says.

"I agree with you there" I smile. "I don't mean to boast or anything but my food kicks ass compared to that crap"

"No you're right, it does" Derek smiles. "Come on" he holds his hand out. I take it, the older male threading our fingers together. We walk back to our house slowly, looking up at the stars.

"We should bring it outside. Watch the stars on the hood..like old times?" I suggest. Derek gives me a sweet smile.

"I'd like that" he says.

..

 _4 months after Sam's sacrifice_

My eyes widen when I walk into the bedroom. Derek smiles awkwardly, sitting on the bed.

"What's all this?" I ask, walking in. There's rose petals literally _everywhere_. The only light in the room is coming from the few candles lit around the room..mmm..smells like chocolate.

"Well..you refuse to let me take you out on a date so, I figured..almost 6 months and.." he tries to explain. He sighs, chuckling nervously. "I don't want to seem like a dick or anything but.." he admits.

"No, it's nice" I assure him. "It's beautiful. You know me well" I praise.

"Chocolate and rose, your favourite smells, flavours..whatever you call them" he smiles. I shut the door behind me, stepping closer to him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I ask him.

"I'm sure" he smiles.

"Good" I smile back. I move so Derek's on his back and i'm straddling him on the bed. He runs his hands up and down my thighs. "Cause i've been waiting for you to make a move" I chuckle, brushing my lips over his neck.

"I won't make you wait any longer then" he grins, moving so he can take my lips in his.

..

Derek kisses me sweetly before pulling out and laying down beside me.

"Dude.." I breath out.

"I know" Derek nods, laying on his back, smiling. I turn to him, grinning and catching my breath.

"We're definitely doing that again" I say. Derek smiles widely.

"Definitely" he nods. "I need sleep after that"

"Me too" I yawn.

"Come here" he says, arm out. I move over to him and into his open arm. He pulls me to lay on his chest and cuddles me close to him.

..

 _1 year after Sam's sacrifice_

As usual before bed, I put my loaded gun on my bedside table, Derek doing the same. I smile a little. We may have given up hunting, fulfilling Sam's dying wish for all of us, but we still keep ourselves armed. You have no idea what could be lurking. Derek gets into bed but I don't.

"Ash?" he says. I turn to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be in soon okay?"

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah" I nod. "I'm fine" I smile.

"Ash" he sighs.

"I'll be in soon" I repeat, walking out of our room and shutting the door. I walk out onto our small patio and sit down, looking over the ocean. I sigh and rub my hands over my face. This life, being normal..it's not us. When we go and visit Dean, Lisa and Ben, I see it in Dean's eyes too. Being normal isn't us, any of us. We're not normal. But we're trying. God, we are trying. For Sam, we're trying. That's why Derek and I brought this house. It's a one bedroom loft style house. It's platformed a few metres above sea level, coming off the sand. It's got a nice bathroom, laundry, a bedroom that's big enough for our simple living needs, a kitchen with a nice oven and dishwasher, it has everything we need, nothing too crazy but still got a little luxury. We're over the ocean, the sea, we can swim whenever we want, fish and snorkel whenever we want, it's private and a little while away from anyone else. We have woods behind the sand, we go for walks and explore like we did when we were young. This place..it's amazing..if i'm being honest, this place is perfect. But it's not us. Being a happy couple with our own home, settling down..it's not us. It never will be.

"I know" Derek says from behind me. I should have known he wouldn't stay in bed..he never does when I come out here to brood. He sighs and sits down next to me, taking my hand in his. "It's hard to adjust"

"Hard?" I ask. "It's impossible" I say quietly.

"I know. I can see you're white-knuckling it every day" Derek sighs.

"Don't get me wrong Derek" I say, turning to him. "I love this, I love having this with you and being able to live a normal life but.."

"It's not who we are, I know, I feel the same way" he finishes for me. I sigh and lean my forehead againist his.

"We all promised Sammy we'd do this but I..I can't, not anymore" I admit. "Not when innocent people are dying"

"I know" he nods. "I promised Sam i'd make you happy-"

"You do" I assure him quickly, pulling away to look him in the eye. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea Der, i'm happy with you wherever we are"

"Good" he smiles. "But if you're not happy here..and i'm not happy here then..we-we need to change that" he says.

"What do we do?" I ask. "We leave this amazing place? Go back to hunting?" I ask him.

"We'll keep the place, come back when we can. As for hunting, is that what you want?" he asks me seriously. I bite my lip, not knowing if he'll like the answer. "It's me Ash, you can be honest with me" he says softly.

"This place, this life, this isn't us" I say with a nervous chuckle. "Hunting..that's us" I say. "I don't expect you to come with me Derek-" Derek cuts me off by kissing me. He pulls back but keeps my face held in his hands.

"I'm coming with you Ash" he assures me.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Being honest, i've been starting to get a little crazy from this apple pie life" he chuckles, me joining in. "Where you go, I go. I don't care where we go or what we do, as long as we stay together and we're both happy" he says.

"Well..would you stay with me if we hit the road again? Hotel after hotel, bad diner food, hunting monsters, being couped up in your car for hours on end-"

"You singing along to the radio, dealing with angels and demons, the works" Derek finishes for me with a smile. "I will go anywhere with you. Yes Ash, i'll come with you" he promises me. "There's people that need saving out there, people we should be saving"

"We can keep the house though right? Come back when we can?" I ask. Derek grins.

"Of course we can" he says. He stands up, holding his hands out to me. "Come on" I take them and he helps me to my feet. "We need to pack" he smirks. I grin. I missed this. I make sure to lock up the house, turn the alarms on as we leave, Derek's taking our couple bags out to the car. He peels the tarp off his beloved Camaro.

"Hey" I say to the car, smiling at it. It's been awhile, we don't usually leave the lot so we haven't been using the car.

"Hey baby, missed me?" Derek grins, unlocking it. He puts our bags in the back and we both move to the boot. Ah. All of weapons. Feels like home. We load a gun each and grab a knife to hold on our persons. We get into the car, Derek driving, me in the passenger's. We both look over at the house.

"I will miss it" I admit.

"Me too" Derek agrees.

"But we've got work to do" I say. Derek smiles and nods, driving up the long sand/dirt driveway to the main road.

..

..

 **Was nice to write this, their adventures, first time, little look at their normal life..but. They're back in the game! Favourite, follow and review!**


	47. 6x02 Two And A Half Men

**Starts a little into the episode.**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Susana-Same :) Wanted to get the next one to you nice and quick!**

 ***Tesla424-Good :3**

 **..**

 _Two And A Half Men 6x02_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

The baby cries in the back seat and I swear it's the most annoying sound ever. Derek and I both sigh as it continues. I did not expect our first case back to involve finding and now looking after a dead person's baby.

"Pull over." I say. Derek slows down and pulls over. I get out and go into the back seat. I know I shouldn't but I bring the baby into the front seat with me, nodding for Derek to keep driving. The baby quietens down at the physical contact. I smile at it, sitting it up in my lap. The baby's a boy, blonde hair, brown eyes. It's cute, I guess.

"We're gonna need some supplies." Derek says, looking over at us.

"We have an arsenal in the trunk Derek." I remind him.

"I mean for the baby." Derek chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oh." I realise.

..

I walk next to Derek, holding the baby while he pushes the trolley. He has a little knowledge, having helped raise Cora.

"And those." I say, pointing to a pack of diapers with my foot. Derek grabs them and puts them in the trolley. He sneaks a look at me and grins to himself. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says, smiling, going back to scanning the sleeves. I notice he keeps glancing at me and the baby but I don't say anything else about it. We grab everything we need before heading to the check-out. Derek's dealing with the trolley and money. The baby starts to fuss..oh crap. And now it's crying again. "Ash..make it stop." Derek whispers.

"How?" I ask. I try to make it stop but..no deal.

Aw, what's the matter?" A dark elderly woman asks me, coming over. I smile at her. "What's his name?" She asks.

"Uh..Daryl." I say. Derek looks at me weirdly. I couldn't think of anything else?!

"Hi Daryl. Aren't you handsome? May I?" She asks. She reaches for the baby and I cautiously hand him over. She easily calms him. "I see now, Daryl's a little wet. No offense, you two look exhausted. Being a young couple with a baby does that." She smiles softly. "But I don't mind, Lord knows i've changed a million diapers." I smile, about to accept. I catch a look at her in the security cameras. Her eyes flare up. She's a shapeshifter.

"That's a really nice offer, thanks, but i've got it." I say, reaching back for Daryl.

"Oh, it's nothing. Happy to help." She smiles, not passing him back over. I frown.

"Give me the baby before I stab you in your neck." I say.

"Ash!" Derek scowls. I motion to the cameras. He sees then and the woman turns and runs off. We both chase her. I manage to grab the baby from her. "Grab the car!" Derek says. I run outside and pull the car up outside. Derek comes running out and jumps into the car. "Go, go, go!" I take off, Derek taking Daryl from my arms so I don't crash.

"What the hell does a shifter want with a baby?" I ask him once we're a few miles away. I slow down a little as well, down to the speed limit.

"I don't know." Derek says.

"How'd it find us?" I ask. "Damn..probably followed us from the baby's house." I sigh.

"Hey, he's okay though." Derek says. "Let's get off the roads, get Daryl somewhere safe." Derek says. I nod. I glance at Derek, the male holding Daryl. He hushes him, holding the baby againist his chest. I smile to myself, looking back out to the road. That kid could have gotten really hurt because we didn't cover our tracks, I can't let him get hurt.

..

I get stuck on diaper duty while Derek researches.

"I'll pay you money if you sit still." I coax Daryl. I throw away the bad diaper, leaving the baby in a clean one. I come back over to the baby, picking him up off the bed. "There we go, you are golden Daryl." I smile. "Time to hit the hay." I lean Daryl againist my chest and start humming 'Smoke On The Water' to him.

"He's just going to get cranky again." Derek says.

"Shhh you, go back to your research." I say. I pat Daryl's back softly. Derek keeps watching me. "If I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?" I ask Daryl. I carefully put him in his crib. I smile down at him, brushing a finger along his cheek softly. Daryl's eyes close and he drifts off to sleep. I sigh happily, stepping away from the crib and sitting down on the bed. I notice Derek's still looking at me. "What is it?" I ask him.

"You're good with him." He says admiredly.

"Nah, I just help out with Ben sometimes." I brush it off.

"No Ash, you're like Mom material." He says. We look at each other for awhile. Just studying each other. He's brought this up before, on the poltergeist/body swap case.

"Maybe one day." I smile a little. I don't want to shut down the idea of being a mother but i'm not entirely all for it. I didn't have a Mom growing up, Tahlia was there but that's different, I wouldn't know what i'm doing. And the only person I could think of having a baby with would be Derek. That's a serious and long conversation in itself. That's if he even wants kids. I wouldn't want to mess up being a Mom..I think I would, alot. Derek would be an amazing father but me..I don't know if I could be a good parent.

"Maybe." Derek smiles back. Derek clears his throat, grabbing some papers. "Looks like one of the victims, the Dad wasn't living in the house. I'm going to go have a chat with him. You okay to stay and look after Daryl?" Derek asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Just be careful alright?" I say.

"Always." Derek smiles. He comes over and drops on quick kiss to my lips before leaving.

..

Derek calls me.

"Hey." I answer.

"Talked to the father, he checks out." Derek tells me.

"But the baby?"

"I think the shapeshifter is his Dad." Derek tells me. I spin around when I hear a gross sound. "Ash?" I walk over and look in the crib.

"Uh..Derek?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Derek asks. I lift Daryl out of the crib. I'm now looking at an olive-skinned, blue-eyed and black-haired baby girl.

"Shifter is definitely the Dad." I say.

..

I fight off the manager, who's a shifter too. He's trying to take the baby. I slash him across the face with a silver knife. He grabs me and throws me to the ground. He advances on me again but he's shot, right in the heart. He falls to the ground dead. I expect to see Derek..that's not who I see.

"Ash? You okay?" Sam asks, running over to me with Dean. I scramble away from him, grabbing the silver knife.

"Stay back." I warn 'Sam'.

"It's really him Ash-" Dean tries.

"How did you find me?" I ask them, moving over to Daryl's crib but keeping my eye on them. I don't know who they are but that's not Sam. Sam's dead. He's been dead for a long time now. And seeing whoever, _whatever_ this is..it hurts. Alot.

"I've been through this with him Ash, it's really Sam." Dean says.

"No it's not. He died a long time ago." I say, feeling tears prick my eyes. I hear a gun cock and they turn to see Derek.

"Ash. You okay?" He asks, coming in slowly. I nod. "Who are you?" He asks them, coming over to stand with me, gun still trained on them.

"Okay, look. Watch." 'Sam' says. We watch as he cuts himself with a silver knife. "Look." He says, showing us the blood.

"It's really him." Dean says. Derek and I slowly lower our weapons.

"Sam?" I ask, tears welling up in my tears. He nods. "How?" I ask.

"We're not exactly sure, something pulled me up. We've been looking for awhile." Sam tells me. "Now, can I have a hug?" He asks. I nod, going over to him and hugging him tightly. Then I realise what he said..I pull back.

"Wait. Awhile?" I ask, stepping back. Him and Dean share a look. "How long have you been back?"

"I just had this same fight with Dean earlier today. It doesn't matter-"

"How long Sam?" Derek asks him, coming to stand beside me. Sam sighs.

"A year." He tells us.

"You've been back practically this whole time?" I ask him. He nods, looking down at his feet. "And you didn't tell us? Any of us?" I ask him.

"Don't you do this too." Sam says. "Dean had something, you two had something. I didn't want you back in this life-"

"That isn't your decision!" I yell at him. "I can't believe you! I've been praying to see you one more time over this past year! One more time Sam! And you've been alive this whole time!"

"Ash, please-" Sam starts. I ball my fist up and hit him. And then again. Suprisingly enough, neither Derek or Dean stop me. It's because he deserves this. "Ash, stop!" Sam yells, grabbing both my wrists.

"You fucking selfish dick!" I yell, kicking up at him and pushing off so he's forced to let me go. I go to punch him but a cry splits into the air. I sigh, forcing my anger back before going over to Daryl's crib. I lift her out, hushing her. "Hey, it's okay, i'm sorry." I say to her.

"Is that..?" Sam asks. Derek comes over and touches her hair.

"I see what you meant now." He smiles a little. I'm suprised when Sam grabs Derek, slamming him into the wall.

"Sam!" I yell.

"What the hell is that?!" Sam yells at Derek, pointing at Daryl.

"Sam, relax!" Dean yells, grabbing him. He pulls him off of Derek. Sam's glaring at him. "Hey, I said relax!" Dean yells at him. Daryl starts to cry again, louder.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay baby." I try to hush her. She's crying and it's getting louder and louder the more the males argue. "SHUT UP!" I scream at them. All 3 of them fall silent. I take a deep calming breath. "Sam, get out." I say quietly.

"What?" He asks. "You're mad at me?" He asks.

"Yeah, i'm mad at you. I don't wanna do this right now, he can do this later, somewhere else." I say, keeping my voice down for the baby.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You just turn up here after lying for a year, attack Derek for no reason-"

"No reason?" Sam asks with a laugh. "You had a baby with him!"

"What?" Derek asks. "Baby? What?!"

"Sam, you idiot." Dean sighs. "That's the shifter's kid." Dean tells him.

"Wait..you think Daryl's mine?" I ask Sam, seeing the misunderstanding.

"She looks like you, both of you." Sam says, looking between us skeptically.

"She's a shifter Sam, she takes the look of people around her." I remind him. "You've been hunting for a year more than all of us, you should know that." I sneer.

"You shouldn't even be hunting, you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have that baby." Sam says.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." I say.

"Enough." Dean says, stepping between us. "We need to get the baby out of here, get her somewhere safe."

"You're right." I nod in agreement. "Where can we go?"

..

We walk into this so called 'safe house' together. I'm holding Daryl close to me, Derek's staying close to me. I didn't expect to find people inside.

"Who the hell are they?" I ask Dean.

"Relax Ashlee." A bald older man says. How does he know my name? I watch him closely. "Nobody told them?" He asks Dean and Sam.

"Told me what?" I ask, watching all 4 of the unknown people.

"My name is Samuel Campbell." He introduces, coming closer. "This is Mark, Christian and Gwen." He introduces the other 3. "They're your cousins." I don't say anything just keep watching them. Dean comes over to us.

"Ash..this is Mom's family." Dean says to me quietly.

"I thought they were all dead." I say.

"Well we're not. I'm your grandfather." Samuel says to me. I look over at Sam and Dean and they both nod. "And you must be Derek." Samuel says, looking at Derek. He nods but doesn't make any move to shake his hand or leave my side. His eyes fall to Daryl. "Is this the shifter's baby or am I a great grandfather?" Samuel asks me. I see Sam tense up a little from the corner of my eye. I get how he may have thought that. It's been a year, the timeline matches up and she does look a little like us.

"Shifter's." I answer.

"What's our next move?" Dean asks.

"I got a couple ideas. Ashlee, let me see the little girl." He says, walking over. Dean moves over to us quickly.

"That alright, Ash has got her." Dean says, standing in front of me. Derek moves in front of me too.

"What do you think i'm going to do?" Samuel asks Dean.

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Dean replies.

"Well i'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?" Christian asks.

"You're hunters." I say.

"Funny, here I thought we were family." Christian says.

"Back off." Derek warns him when he moves to get up.

"Hey, let's not get worked up." Sam says, looking between Derek and Christian.

"Yeah Derek, let's not." Christian says. I see Derek's jaw tick but lucky for Christian, he stays put.

"Ash, it's okay. Let me take her, it's okay." Sam says. Derek looks back at me and we lock eyes.

"No." I shake my head. "Not until you tell me what they're planning to do with her." I say.

"We'll keep her in here, raise her." Samuel says.

"In here?" Derek asks, frowning.

"They're right." Dean says. "What are you gonna do? Study her? Poke at her?"

"Your mind goes straight to torture Dean, don't assume that for everyone." Christian says.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asks him, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, heard about what you majored in down in the Pit." Christian smirks.

"The hell is your problem man?" Dean asks him, stepping closer to him.

"Take her." I say to Derek. He takes Daryl from me, looking confused.

"You're starting to become a pain in my ass." Christian says. I push past Dean, leveling my gun at Christian's head.

"Ash, take it easy." Sam says, grabbing my arm lightly. I glare at Christian. I shake Sam's hand off me.

"You don't know us so keep your mouth shut." I say to Christian firmly. He stares back at me. "Understand?" I ask him. He looks over at Samuel but I keep my eyes on him.

"Yeah." He says, looking back at me now. "I understand." I lower my gun, putting it away. I let Dean pull me back a little bit.

"We done bristling each other up here or what?" Samuel asks. "Nobody's doing anything to her. When she's old enough, we throw it to her. She wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine."

"Could be great." Mark says.

"How?" Dean asks.

"Think of the kind of hunter she'll grow to be." He says.

"You're joking right?" Derek asks them. "You can't adopt a shapeshifter."

"But you can?" Samuel asks him. Dean and I step closer to Derek and the baby.

"You're not taking this baby." Derek tells Samuel.

"Are you going to stop us?" Gwen asks. Everything snaps in a split second. They try to grab the baby and it ends with me having my gun to Gwen's head, Dean having his to Christian's and Derek having his aimed at Mark.

"Hey, everyone take it easy." Sam says.

"Why can't you trust us?" Samuel asks me, Derek and Dean.

"We don't know you." I say.

"I'm your mother's father." He says.

"That doesn't change anything. I barely got to know her, you think that makes me trusting you a given?" I ask him, speaking truthfully.

"I think it's a start." Samuel says.

"Well then maybe it's because you two-" Dean says, pointing to Sam and Samuel. "-are suddenly back from the dead and we seem to be the only ones who want to know how the hell that happened!" Dean yells.

"You guys are not the only ones who want to know." Sam says.

"There's just a little too much mystery in this family for me to get comfy." Dean says.

"Then don't." Samuel says. "But don't put it on us, we're trying to invite you and your sister in, Derek too." He says. "Now put your guns down and hand the baby over." Samuel says.

"Over my dead body." Derek says, shaking his head. Samuel's about to say something when we hear clanking and dogs barking.

"Take the baby to the panic room downstairs, she'll be safe there. Go!" Samuel yells as something tries to break in. Derek passes Daryl to me so he can cover me. Me, Derek, Dean and Sam rush down the stairs.

"You two go in, we'll keep watch out here." Dean says. "Go Ash." he says.

"Okay, thank you." Derek and I go in and they lock the door, both brothers standing outside of it. We pace around, hearing the fighting upstairs. Daryl starts to cry. "Shhh baby, you need to keep quiet." I hush her. We look up when we hear gunfire.

"Doesn't sound good up there." Derek says, sounding worried. We hear thumping from outside the door. "Dean? Sam?" The shifter comes in, changing from Sam to Derek in a second. It must be powerful. Derek tries to fight it off but he's thrown out the door and into the ground with a loud thud. He then changes from Derek to me. He starts walking up to me and I back into the wall, trying to protect Daryl.

"Give me the baby." 'Me' says to me.

"No way in hell." I say. It grabs me by the neck, lifting me up. I try to kick out or squirm my way out but it doesn't work. I'm quickly losing conciousness. With it's other hand, it grabs Daryl from me. "N-no." I say, trying to get out of the shifter's grip. After a few more seconds, everything turns black.

..

"Ash?" I wake to someone shaking me. I jolt up.

"Where is she?" I ask. My vision clears and I realise i'm upstairs again, Derek was the one that woke me. They all turn to me. "Where is she?" I ask again.

"Shifter took her, got away." Samuel tells me. I huff angerily. They all return to their conversation about alphas.

"Shit..I-I let them take her." I say quietly to Derek. He gives me a sad smile.

"No you didn't. You fought. He was too strong." Derek says, trying to make me feel better.

"That's not good enough." I say.

"Ash, don't beat yourself up about this-"

"What if that wasn't a shifter?" I ask loudly, getting up. They all turn to us again. "What if that was our baby he took? Would 'trying' be enough then?" I ask him. Derek's eyes widen a little. "I..i'm sorry" I say. I quickly leave, going outside. I shouldn't have said that. I sit up on the Impala's boot as we all came in the same car. I hear footsteps and I know they're Derek's. I don't look at him when he jumps up and sits next to me. I keep my head down and my eyes on the ground.

"Hey." He says. I keep my head down. "Ash."

"Yeah." I say, still looking down.

"You should know..if that were our baby back there" He says. I look up at him now. He leans over and takes one of my hands in his. "I would have ripped that shifter's head off for even looking at her" He says. I smile softly, squeezing his hand. "I know it sucks, I know you wanted to look after her but..we can't do anything now and i'm sorry for that." He says. "Don't beat yourself up about it though, we were all here, we all let that thing get away."

"Thanks Derek." I say quietly, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie. "I didn't mean to bring up the whole baby thing like that..I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"No, it's okay. You're right. If things change and that were to happen..trying wouldn't be enough. I'd keep you both safe, all the time." He assures me. I smile at him, leaning againist his shoulder. It's nice to know I have his support if something like that, me getting pregnant, were to happen. We turn towards the sound of more footsteps. Sam and Dean are walking over to us, talking about the alpha again.

"Did you hear him say that? Because if you did, then it almost seems like you wanted to use the baby as bait." Dean says, my brothers stopping in front of the car. Derek and I jump off and walk over to them. "Was that the plan? Use the baby as bait?" Dean asks him. Sam glances at me before answering.

"No, of course not." Sam says. "I just thought Samuel's was the safest place."

"Well look how well that turned out." I say, going for the car door.

"Ash-" Sam starts.

"I'm really tired. Can you just take us back to our hotel?" I cut him off. I don't want to hear what he has to say. He lied. For an entire year. Then he tried to use an innocent child as bait. Shifter or not, that baby was innocent. And this sucks because I want to be happy my brother's alive and safe but I can't be right now, i'm just mad and upset. I just need a little time.

"Yeah, get in, we're going." Dean says softly. I nod and get in the backseat, Derek following. Both brothers get in and it's a quiet car ride. It's late, the car filled with darkness beside a few dash lights.

"There's a blanket under the seat if you want it." Sam says. I nod.

"Thanks." I smile a little, Sam returning it. My brain's so clouded right now. Sam's back from the dead? Just seems crazy. But then again, Dean was pulled out of hell..it's just a little too much to process right now. I reach under the seat and pull up the blanket. I hold it up to Derek, offering it. He nods and moves so he's more laying down againist his door. I move so I can lay down with him, pulling the blanket over us. He brings an arm around me under the blanket and I close my eyes. He kisses my head and rests his forehead againist mine. Suprisingly, I don't fall asleep straight away. We're about 20 minutes into our drive before the brothers start to talk quietly.

"It's so good to see they're still happy, that Ash's still happy. I'm glad they worked out as a couple." I hear Sam whisper to Dean.

"Yeah, it is." Dean says back quietly. "You heard what she said, right? About the baby?" Dean asks Sam, voice no louder than necessary. I really think they think we're asleep.

"Yeah, I did." Sam says. "I didn't mean to react the way I did back at the hotel. She's our baby sister and I just..I was shocked."

"I know." Dean says. "You think..you think they're trying? For a baby?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugs. "They could be." Wow..this is _very_ uncomfortable.

"If that were to happen, Ash getting..pregnant." Dean says, fumbling over the word like it causes him physical pain. "They'd be okay, they'd be good parents." Derek's eyes open then, looking at me but quickly looking away.

"I'm sure they would be but, what's brought you to say that?" Sam asks him. Derek and I are confused too.

"When I was attacked by that Dijnn, it wasn't just my life that was good. Mom was alive, you had Jess, Ash and Derek had just gotten engaged..and they had kid Sammy, a baby girl." Dean says. Sam looks at him. "And god..she was beautiful, and they were so happy, we all were." they don't say anything after that. Derek silently presses a light kiss to my lips and closes his eyes again. I close my eyes, moving closer to him. Then I drift off. That's how we fall asleep. Curled together, our domestic couple-y actions hidden because of the night's darkness.

..

..

 **I was going to do a second chapter of 2x20 with the Dijnn but from Dean's p.o.v, like what Dean would see. Should I do it? It could be fun, it'd be going back in time to before Ash and Derek got together but thatd be fine, i'd just write a little author's note so you don't get confused. Yes? No and just kept going like I am? Ash is badass! She'd be a badass Mom too! Favourite, follow and review!**


	48. 6x05 Live Free Or Twihard

**I've been so busy so sorry for the very late update! I didn't get around to writing the Dijinn episode from Dean's p.o.v yet i'm sorry! I'll try get on to that! Anyway, shout out to;**

 ***TheMorbidGal-I'll try get it down and put it up as soon as possible!**

 ***Priscilla-Thanks, can I ask what your other favourites are? And that twist..I have had that thought, more than once :) Just seeing where that would fit in etc but don't rule it out, it's a good idea!**

 ***Tesla424-I'll try get around to writing it! That was very awkward hehe!**

 ***Bre-If it's late, that's fine, i'm glad you take the time to read and review, it means alot to me :) I know, when I saw on the programme that Sam has been alive the whole year it sucked!**

 **..**

 _Live Free Or Twihard 6x05_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I hand a pile of missing person files to Derek, the male flipping through them.

"6 girls in 7 days. That's more than this city's seen in over a year. All about the same age too." I tell him.

"We've got 6 directions to go in here. Pick a number." Derek says.

"7, another came in today." I tell him. "Let's head out." I say, pinching his cheek. He gets me back by slapping my butt when I turn around. I turn back to him and he's wearing a sly grin. I chuckle and walk towards the car. He gets into the passenger's, letting me drive.

..

We go to Kristen's house, she's the newest victim.

"Kristen's a good kid." He tells us. "A little naive, sure. You try to be a good parent. Girls are hard." He says. Derek nods. I look between the two accussingly. "Oh..no offense" her Dad adds.

"Sure" I say with a sweet smile, instantly letting it drop to show the sarcasm. "We'd just like to find your daughter" I add.

"Last door on the left" he tells us. We go up the stairs.

"What do you think he meant by 'girls are hard'?" I ask Derek.

"Drugs" he shrugs. I chuckle, he's an idiot. We walk in, I flip the light on. There's 'vampires' everywhere. _Everywhere_. "Oh this is so much worse" Derek says, looking disturbed.

"Vampires?" I chuckle.

"These aren't vampires" Derek says. "They're douchebags" I nod in agreement. I go to the bed, flipping over the cushions. "What are you..oh" he sees me find her laptop. I bring it over to the desk, opening it. I turn it on and it makes a screaming noise. A picture of a 'vampire' comes up.

"That's just uncomfortable" I say, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Look at this" Derek says, holding a book. It's got a vampire watching a girl sleep. "He's watching her sleep. How is that not rape-y?" he asks. I type several pop vampire related words in to try get into her messgaes. It keeps making that annoying screeching sound. Derek starts to read a passage from the book, sounding completely grossed out.

"Shut up, i'm trying to concerntrate" I say.

"Try Lautner" Derek says.

"He's a werewolf" I say. "Wait. How do you even know who that is?" I ask.

"How do you know?" he shoots back. I type in Pattinson. Bingo!

"We're in" I smile. "Her inbox is full of messages from some guy claiming to be a vamp"

"Vampires fishing for victims?"

"Probably some douche dressed up like a mega-douche" I say, reading a couple of the messages. "Actually, it's easy prey for real vamps"

"These girls, throwing themselves at you. All you gotta do is, I don't know..write bad poetry?" Derek shrugs.

"Wait, here" I say. "He wanted her to meet him at The Black Rose"

..

Wow. This place is..wow. What the hell?

"When was the last time we had a beer together?" Derek asks me, both taking a swig.

"Too long ago" I say. We spot several vampire looking douches hitting on young girls. "One's on the move" I say, eyes following them.

"Two's on the move. I take one, you take one" he says. Before I can say anything, he kisses me. "Be careful" and he's following them. Well. Okay. That works too. I follow the other two outside. Turns out, he's just a douche wearing glitter and fake vampire fangs. I send them both on their way.

"You're pretty" a voice says from behind me. I turn around.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

"I said you're pretty" I hear a male say as I walk outside.

"Yeah, sorry dude, happily taken so be on your way" Ash says, making me smile. Wait..some guy's hitting on my girlfriend? I don't think so. I come around the corner to see the male attacking Ash.

"No! Ash!" I yell, running at him. He's cutting his wrist and smoshing his blood into Ash's mouth. "Get off her!" I swing at the vampire but he's fast. He dodges, throwing me to the ground. He makes his escape up the wall, sending a wink my way. I turn and Ash is sitting on the ground now, looking dizzy. I scramble over to her. "Ash?" I bring my hands to her face. She looks up at me, mouth covered with blood. I'm too late.

..

I close the curtains, turning the lights off. Ash still looks dizzy, flinching away from the ticking of the clock.

"Ash, you should sit down" I say.

"You sit down" she says. Typical Ash. She grabs the clock, throwing it to the floor. I watch on, not saying anything. "Samuel's gonna kill me when he gets here" she says, head in hands. Hold on.

"No Ash, he's not touching you" I assure her.

"Look at me" she says, looking up. "He hunts monsters, i'm a m-"

"No you're not" I cut her off.

"Can you stop that?" she asks.

"Stop what?"

"Your heartbeat, it's all over the place" she says.

"I'm worried, sue me" I say.

"Someone has to do something before I hurt someone" she says. I go over and sit beside her on the bed.

"You won't hurt anyone" I assure her, taking her hands.

"Yeah?" she asks. I nod. In an instant, she's flipped us onto the bed. I'm on my back, she's holding my hands above my head, straddling me. I watch with wide eyes as a second row of teeth, well fangs, come through, filling her mouth. She slowly lowers herself to me, scraping her fangs aginist my neck slightly.

"Ash, you don't wanna do this" I coax.

"No, I don't" she says, lips rubbing againist my neck. If she wasn't a vampire right now, this would be a huge turn-on. "But soon I won't have a choice" she says sadly. And then she's gone.

"Ash? Ash!" she's nowhere in sight. The window's open though.

..

"Can't keep track of Ashlee now?" Samuel asks me as we walk into the hotel room.

"I didn't think she'd-" I start.

"She's not herself Derek. She's a monster and she's hungry. Be ready to do the right thing" Samuel says.

"No. I won't hurt her" I object.

"I told you he'd wanna kill me" we turn towards the voice. Ash is standing in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Ash" I say, moving towards her. Samuel grabs me, ripping me back. He brings out his machete.

"No" Samuel says to me. He looks over at Ash. "Did you feed?" he asks her.

"I didn't want to hurt Derek so I went out fot abit" she tells him.

"Ashlee, did you feed?" Samuel asks her firmly. She walks out of the shadows, not showing any evidence of having fed.

"Relax, I didn't drink anyone" she says.

"Thank god" Samuel sighs. He lets me go and I move forward. Ash steps back, hand up.

"No, don't" she warns me. I stop, seeing this is hard for her. "I wanted to hurt you, you need to stay back" she says to me.

"You won't hurt me" I assure her.

"I came close" she says. "Well Samuel?" she says, looking past me. Samuel steps up, machete in hand.

"No" I object, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Derek, he has too" Ash says.

"I already told you, he's not touching you" I say. When Samuel doesn't back down, I bring my gun out. "Back off" I warn him, cocking it. "Samuel!"

"I won't let myself hurt you!" Ash says to me.

"I won't let him hurt you" I say, aiming at his head. "Back. Off." I ground out.

"I could just turn you back Ashlee" Samuel says.

"What?!" we both say at the same time.

"I didn't drive all this way to kill my grand-daughter" Samuel says, putting the machete down. I uncock my gun and drop it to my side. I keep it in my hand, just in case. I don't like how he acted, weither he wasn't going to go through with it or not. "I'm here to save you" Samuel brings his own journal out. "This was my grandfather's. We have a cure but alot of this depends on you Ashlee. You drink, you're done. It won't work. You can't even have a single drop-"

"I get it" she says, looking up at him.

"Do you? Because you will feed. It's a matter of time" Samuel says. Ash slams the journal shut.

"I said I get it" she grounds out, not liking that she has to repeat herself to him. Samuel and Ash don't get on like him and Sam do. Hell, not even Dean gets on with him like Sam does. They had some hunting time together for about a year when we all thought Sam was with Lucifer in his cage. When we all found out, we weren't happy, especially Ash. I don't get on with him much, he's not too happy with the idea of me and Ash. But I could care less. I'm happy with her so his opinion doesn't matter to me.

"Something tricky we gotta get" Samuel says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The blood of the fang that turned her" he says.

"I'll do it" I say straight away. I want to kill that dick for putting his hands on her.

"No, i'll do it, alone" she says.

"You're just going to walk right into the nest?" Samuel asks.

"I'm one of them aren't I?" she says. "I'll go in, get him alone and shoot him full of dead man's blood" she says. Samuel hands her the syringe of dead man's blood, nodding.

"I should come with" I say.

"You can't. You reek, in a really good way. I have to do this by myself" she tells me. I have mixed feelings about that sentence.

"We don't know where he is" I point out.

"2 miles east of town. I can smell him. Grab the other stuff and meet me there" Ash says. She can smell him that far away? Wow, i'm actually impressed. Samuel and I get up. Ash slowly walks over to me. "I'm sorry about before" she says.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I say. "Just gank that douche, alright?" she nods with a small smile. She comes close, really close, leaning in. I can see the pained expression on her face from being so close to me, being able to smell me. But still, she presses her lips to mine. She scrambles away from me after though, a triumphant grin on her face.

"See? If I didn't just rip your throat out, I can handle a nest of bloodsuckers" she says. Samuel's looking between us with narrowed eyes.

"You can, I know you can" I support her.

"Yeah" she nods with a small smile.

"Be careful" I say.

"I will, you too" she replies. And then she's gone, out the window, same as last time. I grab my gun, making sure the mag's full.

"What?" I ask Samuel, feeling his gaze on me. I know he's not happy about what he just saw.

"You knew about the cure" he accuses.

"What? No I didn't" I say, screwing my face up. If I knew, I wouldn't have called him. I would have done it all myself. What the hell's he talking about?

"You expect me to believe that your Dad never told you?" he says. "Maybe you wanted a way into the nest, to take out the alpha-" I don't even let him finish. I grab him by the collar, slamming him againist the wall. None of that is true. None of it.

"Don't you dare even _think_ I would put her in danger like that" I warn him lowly, my jaw ticking angerily. "Because I wouldn't. Not _ever_. I'm the one that called you for help"

"Whatever you say Hale" Samuel says. I shove him back into the wall again, letting him go. I'm still pissed off about the shifter baby thing as well, how all that played out with Samuel. Finding Ash and helping her is more important than me shoving my foot down his throat..right now that is. But later..that's another story.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I meet some douche called Robert. He tries to offer me blood but I lie and say I fed on the way over. God..it stinks in here. Just blood and sex. It's gross. And strong. Robert takes me to see Boris, the dick that turned me. He sniffs a girl's hair before dismissing her. I look around to see cages full of newly turned females. I swear to god, if he tries to put me in one of those..

"Don't worry. You have a bigger purpose" he says like he can read my mind. "I'm glad you're okay, I thought that hunter chopped your pretty head" he says, running a finger down my cheek. It takes alot not to just bite the extension off. He explains how all 'this' works. I'm to go out and lure males back here for him to turn. Gross. He comes close, far too close for my liking. "You want the private tour, don't you?" he whispers in my ear.

"Thought you'd never ask" I say, trying not to vomit. He leads the way and I try attack him with the dead man's blood from behind but he's fast, and strong. He forces me to drop it, laughing. Then I hear weird whispering and they all start dropping..oh, I do too. Great. Alot of images flash in my mind, vampires, I see 'the father' to us, the origin. I wake up, dazed. I get up, the alpha already on his feet. One of the vamps runs at me and I empty the dead man's blood into him.

"Go get her!" Boris says, signalling for them to chase me. I slice and slash through them with my dagger. I take advantage of my new vampire abilities, jumping and leaping, running, diving, anything I can to bet them. Then it's just me and the alpha.

"You've stopped nothing, you know that?" he taunts. "This is much bigger than you and me" he makes a beckoning motion with his hand and I comply, running at him.

..

I sit there, catching my breath, caked in vampire blood.

"Ash?" I look up, Derek and Samuel standing across the room. Derek rushes over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, i'm good. Please..let's just cure me" I plead.

..

"If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride" Samuel says.

"I don't care, just do it" I say. Derek says something but I can't hear anything anymore. Just his blood rushing. "Der, I can't hear you, your blood is so friggin' loud" I say. "Cure, come on, hurry" I say, hand out. The second Samuel hands it over, I drink it. I put the empty glass back down on the table. I spit a chunky bit out, shrugging. "That wasn't so-" i'm cut off by something forcing it's way up my throat. I race into the bathroom. I vomit up black blood, a vicious pain corsing through my body. I feel a warm hand on my back, someone holding my hair back. I know it's Derek. When i'm done, I groan in pain. I feel my fangs descend and it hurts like hell. Derek pulls me to sit on the floor with him in his lap, me laying againist his chest.

"Shhh, you're okay" he hushes me as I cry in pain, the cure doing it's job. He brushes my hair out of my face, soothing me. My eyes start to burn and I squeeze them shut, gripping Derek's shirt tightly as I ride out the pain. "Ash?" Derek says softly. I open my eyes, feeling the pain slowly subside. "You're okay" he smiles down at me, holding me up as i'm tired and slumped againist him. I look up at him tiredly. He wipes some of the blood from my mouth, smiling softly at me. "Everything's okay now" he assures me. I smile drunkenly. I can feel Samuel watching us but I don't care. I couldn't care less what his opinion of me and Derek together is. Yeah, he's my Mum's Dad but I don't know him, especially not like I know Derek. He doesn't have a say in anything I do.

..

Wrapped in a blanket, Derek carries me out to the camaro, putting me in the backseat so I can lay down and sleep. That cure has really taken a toll on me. I feel weak, I feel drained and tired. He goes over to Samuel who's leant againist his own car, getting right in his face. Derek looks over at me to make sure i'm, or anyone else, is not looking. I hide and pretend i'm not watching. He turns back to Samuel, the two males almost nose to nose. I open my door a little to watch and listen, silently, what's Derek doing? Then I see the flash of silver, Derek drawing his gun. He pushes the barrel againist Samuel's abdoman. Samuel looks down at it and back up at Derek, eyes studying Derek's. Samuel's not scared but Derek is upset with the older man.

"If you ever try to hurt her again, I will kill you" Derek warns him quietly.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Samuel says.

"Let me try that again then" Derek says. "If you ever pull a weapon on her again, i'll kill you" he says evenly. "How does that sound? That one better?" Derek asks him.

"That one sounds better" Samuel says, just as even, eyes never leaving Derek's. Derek pulls his gun away from Samuel, putting it back in his jacket.

"See you 'round Samuel" Derek says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Samuel replies, lips twitching into a small smile. Derek and him hold eye contact for a few more seconds before Derek's walking away. He gets into the driver's seat.

"You okay Ash?" he asks over his shoulder as i'm now laying down fully.

"Yeah, i'm good" I smile. "Are you?"

"I am now" he says, a grin coming to his face. He pulls out, giving Samuel a nod which he returns.

"Males" I mumble, rolling my eyes. Derek must have heard me because he chuckles.

..

..

 **I don't really like Samuel, being honest. He's a dick. Favourite, follow and review!**


	49. 6x15 The French Mistake

**Using my OC Jade Murphy from my other fics to act as the real life person for Ashlee Winchester as she's not really based off anyone but my Teen Wolf OC Ashlee McCall.**

 **Shout out to Tesla424 for reviewing! Thanks! Have more :D**

 **..**

 _The French Mistake 6x15_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I jolt awake when thunder cracks outside. I yawn and sit up on the bed i've made on the couch. I wrap the blanket around me and look up to see Dean, Derek and Sam still researching.

"We're out of hunter's helper" Dean pouts, only a shot's worth of whiskey left.

"I call dibbs" Derek says, snatching the glass and downing it.

"I might kill you" Dean glares half-heartedly. Derek just smirks at him.

"Where's Bobby?" I ask, my voice sleepy. All three males turn to me, not realising I was awake.

"He's gone to town for a supply run" Sam tells me.

"In this weather?" I ask, glancing out the window. All of a sudden, Balthazar appears. He's babbling on about a war, about Rafael coming for us all tonight. He goes through all Bobby's stuff, making a spell or something. He's marking the window with the bloody bone mixture. He gives Sam a key and tells him to run with it.

"Run!" Balthazar yells. Then he's thrown to the ground. A big man in a suit comes storming towards us. Derek pulls me behind him. "GO!" Balthazar yells, throwing his hands out. The 4 of us are blown through the window. I jump up when we hit the ground outside.

"Cut!" someone yells. Okay..what the hell? There's people clapping and cameras and a mat under us.

"Jared, Jensen, Tyler, Jade, amazing!" some old guy says, looking at us. Um..who? "Outstanding! That was just great" he praises. Some guy comes over and does the whole cut and act thing with the click roll tape. What the hell?! The 4 of us stand up, looking around. This is literally a set.

"So..no angels?" Sam asks.

"No angels" Dean confirms.

"Should we be killing anybody?" I ask.

"I don't think so" Derek says.

"Should we run?" I ask.

"Where?" Dean asks. We play with the broken glass that's rubber..not real glass. Then there's girls coming over and dragging us in different directions for make-up and interviews. I don't think i've ever been so confused in my life. Some girl's wiping my make-up off..i'm wearing make-up? Looks like I am. There's photos of me and Derek and my brothers pasted around the mirror. There's one of me I don't even recognize. I've got far too much make-up on, in some ball gown and on the red carpet. No, I don't ever remember doing that. When I see my brothers walking out, I go over and grab Derek's hand. I drag him out of there, meeting up with Dean and Sam.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell's going on?!" I freak in a hushed whisper.

"Balthazar zapped us into some sort of tv show..where he's Jensen Ackles and i'm something called a Jared Padalecki" Sam tells us.

"Then who the hell am I?" I ask.

"Yeah, i'd like to know who I am as well" Derek says.

"Let's see..you're Jade Murphy?" Sam tells me, eyebrows burrowing in confusion. "And you're Tyler Hoechlin" he tells Derek.

"Tyler?" Derek says, face screwing up. "That sucks"

"Can we just get out of here? I feel like this place is bad touching me" I say. Dean nods and leads the way. He freaks out when he sees several impalas, some destroyed and some damaged. Derek's face falls when he sees his camaro, covered with mud.

"What about Cas?" Sam asks. Dean nods and does a bad version of a prayer to Castiel. Then we see him. Thank god. We run over to him.

"I'm so happy to see you" I say, hugging the angel tightly. He looks at me confused. Sam asks him about the key Balthazar gave him. Cas tells us that Balthazar cast us here to keep us safe from Rafael's men. The key opens the door to the room that Balthazar hid all the weapons he stole from heaven.

"Did they print new lines?" Cas asks, voice turning all weird and higher than usual.

"What?" Dean asks. Cas undos his tie. Dean snatches the papers from Cas. "These are lines in the script, this isn't Cas" he says angerily. 'Cas' opens his trenchcoat to reveal a bright blue Kansas shirt..Cas doesn't wear bright blue Kansas shirts. "His name is Misha. Misha?" he asks Cas..I mean Misha. Sam snatches back the key and we leave a very confused Misha by himself.

"Jade? Misha? Jensen? What's with the names around here?" I sigh. Sam points out a trailer to us, it says . That's fake Derek. We all pile inside. Wow. He's got a helicopter, and a friggin' fish tank! "Dude, fake you knows how to live" I praise, looking around the trailer with a smile. Sam moves to the laptop, googling fake Derek.

"Uh..you might wanna look at this" Sam says. We all rush over to the laptop.

"Oh" I breath out. There's pictures, alot of pictures, of him shirtless. There's ones of him with a few other cute guys. They're on the set of 'Teen Wolf'. What the hell is Teen Wolf? There's pictures of him as a werewolf..okay what's going on?

"Werewolf? Really?" Dean asks Derek.

"That's fake me, not real me" Derek objects. We continue chuckling at the pictures so Derek slams the laptop shut. Dean makes a plan to redo the spell Balthazar did to take us back home, like a reversal spell.

..

We go back to the set, Dean and Sam looking for the ingrediants. Derek's sulking in the corner. I go over and nudge him.

"Cheer up Der, you looked good in those pictures" I tease.

"Shut up" he mutters.

"Who knew you loved taking your shirt off so much?" I continue to tease. He narrows his eyes and pulls out his phone. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Let's see what fake you does outside of this tv show" he says, clicking away on his phone. He turns it to me and shows me that he's googled fake me. What the hell? Why are there pictures of me wearing bikinis? And dresses? Ones i've never seen let alone worn before?

"Who knew you did to?" he grins.

"What am I? Some model or something?" I ask, feeling shameful. Derek shrugs and quits out of it before putting his phone away.

"It's all fake" Dean sighs. Derek and I move over to them and they're right. Everything's plastic or rubber.

"All fake" Derek says, bringing a knife to my stomach. I jolt in fear for a second before the knife closes in on itself as it's a prop.

"Asshole! I thought you were going to stab me" I scowl, smacking the knife out of his hand.

..

We all get into a normal looking impala, Dean's impala. We start driving away but we're going like 10km/h. A man begs us to stop. It's a prop. Of course it is. We get out, demanding a way out from the guy. He calls us a cab and we all pile in.

"Where can I take you?" the chaffier asks. We all look at each other. "Jade?" he asks, looking at me.

"Oh..me?" I ask.

"Yeah" he smiles.

"Uh..home? All of us..my house" I say a little unsure.

"You sure?" he asks, eyebrows burrowing.

"Yes..we got actor stuff to do" I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"Alrighty" he says, turning back to the road. We pass a Vancover sign. I grit my teeth and look at Dean who looks about ready to shoot himself. We're not even in America.

..

We walk in my front door.

"Dude. I'm loaded" I grin, looking around the room. This place is huge. Dean sees my alcohol bench and goes and pours himself a glass of whiskey. We hear a dog barking. Derek goes over and looks out the window.

"You have a labrador?" Derek asks me. I shrug.

"It's a great dane, dumbass" a voice says from the top of the stairs. We all turn around and my face drops. What the hell is _he_ doing in fake me's house?

"James?" Derek asks. "What are you doing here?" James sighs and walks down.

"Cause that one never gets old Tyler" James rolls his eyes. "How was work today babe?" James asks, kissing me. I'm too shocked to do or say anything. He pulls back and turns to Derek, Dean and Sam. "Didn't expect you guys to come here" he says, a little confused.

"Why wouldn't we come here?" Dean asks him, stepping forward threateningly.

"You guys don't exactly talk. Any of you" he says like it's obvious.

"Oh..well..we've got some actor stuff to do, to practice so.." Sam says awkwardly. What the hell is happening?

"I've actually got that dinner to go to" James says, looking back at me.

"Okay.." I say. He sighs again.

"That really important dinner.." he adds.

"I get it dude, food's important" I say, looking at him oddly.

"Fine. I'll see you later" he says, a little frustrated and walks away. The second the front door shuts, I rush over to where Dean was pouring whiskey. I take the top of the crystal bottle off, not bothering with a glass and just chugging it back.

"Ash" Derek says, coming over. I put the bottle down, looking at him.

"He..he kissed me..argh" I say in disgust. "On my mouth"

"Yes, we all saw" Derek sighs. Crap.

"It was nothing, you know that right?" I ask him.

"I know..still sucks to watch I guess" he says, scratching the back of his neck. Dean and Sam walk over.

"Research, right now. We need to get back to our own universe" I say urgently. Sam and Dean go for my laptop. Once they have their backs turned, I grab the back of Derek's neck and kiss him softly. "Better?" I ask him. He nods with a smile and we follow after my brothers.

..

James comes home, angry. At me. Turns out that dinner was some charity thing and I was supposed to be there. I ask him if he remembers all the natural disaters from last year. He laughs and tells me he remembers them from the tv show.

"You have been Ashlee Winchester for way too long" he says, trying to kiss me again. I step away from him. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I..I just threw up. Yeah..i'm sick. I'll stay down here tonight, you go on up to-to bed" I say. He narrows his eyes.

"You wanna stay down here with Jensen, Jared and Tyler?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah..toilet's close and you know, actor stuff" I say.

"Okay" he says, rolling his eyes. "See you in the morning babe" he says, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah..you too" I say. As soon as he's out of sight, I race back into where the others are. "We need to find a way back like right now" I stress. I can't pretend to do this anymore. I can't be near that douchebag anymore.

..

We go pick up a package in the morning. I can tell what we're doing is illegal, hence why i've left Sam and Dean to handle it. We go back to the set to do the spell but we're caught by the producer. And now we have to act so we can be allowed to use the set to send ourselves back. Wait..we have to act..I can't act. Not at all.

..

Luckily, Derek and I aren't part of this scene. We're watching Misha and Dean and Sam act. I'm sitting on Derek's knee, both of us laughing at Dean and Sam. They're so bad at this. Like ridiculously bad at acting. Misha is just like Cas when he acts though..it's creepy. I don't like it.

"This is painful to watch" Derek chuckles.

"I know. I really wanna go home" I say. "We're getting in bed and sleeping in once we're home" I say.

"Are we?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" I say, againist his lips before kissing him.

"Derek!" Dean yells angerily. We pull away from each other at his voice. Sam and Dean have adjusted to the fact that Derek and I are together and don't plan to be apart but they still don't like seeing us be..touchy-feely. The director tells 'Jensen' to get back to it. Once they've done shooting, Derek and I go over to Sam and Dean. Dean smacks Derek in the back of the head and walks away. I swear he's a child. They recreate the spell and paint it up on the window, exactly like Balthazar did it.

"Ready?" Derek asks me.

"Ready" I nod. All 4 of us run and jump through the window. We're met with the concrete floor of the set. We go back to 'Tyler's' trailer and I lay on the couch. That fall actually hurt, alot. We come to the conclusion that there's no supernatural in this world, no angels, no god, no nothing.

..

We have to go back to set to 'act'. I run over to Sam and Dean when I see them fighting the guy that came after us. They're actually beating the crap out of him. Derek and I jump in, throwing punches of our own. A bunch of crew members rush over and seperate us all. Once they let us go, we go back into the set. We're meet with the producer, Robert Singer.

"You named a character after yourself?" Sam asks him.

"Douchebag move" I say. Bob tries to talk to us about not coming to work on drugs, we can't make up our own lines. "You know what? I quit" I shurg. The other 3 follow my lead and we all walk out. Screw this world. Damn. Sam tells us Rafael's guy Virgil stole the key from him during the fight.

..

We end up going back to my house again, sadly. James comes running over crying like a little girl.

"Misha been murdered!" he sobs.

"Where?" all 4 of us ask at once. James' eyes narrow in shock at the question.

..

We go to the crime scene. A homeless guy who saw it all tells me that Misha had his throat slit. The man then collected his blood in some old cup and then prayed to Rafael in heaven. Oh god. This can't be good. Then he tells us that Rafael responded, that he's going to make Virgil come back through the window and take the key with him.

"Looks like we've got some wingless angel to hunt" I say determinedly.

"I like your thinking little sis" Dean grins, scruffing my hair.

"Sure you don't wanna stay in this world?" Sam asks me. "Big house, lots of money, no more hunting"

"No brothers, no Derek, no Bobby or any of them. And what do I get? I get..James" I cringe at James' name. "Hell no" I say. Derek chuckles. "Let's go home" I say.

..

Well we find Virgil, he's shotting up the set. Sam and Dean fight him while Derek and I get the key. We're thrown back out the window. We fall onto cold, wet concrete. Thank god. No set, no stage, no Jade Murphy. I look up and we're outside, and it's night. A black woman starts walking over.

"Rafael" Dean says. "Run!" Dean yells at Derek and I. Rafael brings her hand up and we're glued to the spot. There's an invisible force wrapped around us and I got to admit, it hurts.

"I'm not here for them" Rafael says calmly. Does that mean she/he won't kill us? Hopefully.. She brings her other hand up and Dean and Sam yell out in pain, falling to their knees. I try to yell out but it's like i'm on mute. What a bitch. Rafael kneels down and picks up Balthazar's keys.

"And that will open you up a locker at the Albany bus station" Balthazar says, appearing out of nowhere and walking over.

"Really?" Rafael asks.

"I needed a decoy to make it look more convincing" Balthazar shrug.

"Give me the weapons" Rafael says firmly.

"Sorry darling, they're gone" Balthazar tells her.

"What?" Rafael asks angerily.

"I said, too bloody late" Balthazar sasses. I gotta admit, I like the guy, he's sassy but Rafael will smit him if given the chance. I wonder who'd win in a fight between them? Wonder who'd win if they had a fist fight? No angel powers? Man..I should be more worried about the force strangling me right now. "I used these 4 to send Virgil on a little ghost hunt so I had the time to actually find the weapons" he explains. "You 4 were such an adequate stick, thanks boys, thanks Ash" he smiles.

"You've made your last mistake" Rafael says.

"No honey, i've got a few more up my sleeve" Balthazar smirks. Rafael goes for Balthazar.

"Rafael, step away from him" Cas appears out of nowhere. "I have the weapons now. Their power is with me" lightning flares up around us and you can see the shadow of Cas's angel wings. Crap..that was cool.

"Castiel" Rafael says.

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off and let them go" Castiel warns, motioning to Derek and I. Rafael disappears as does the force keeping us still. I gasp, catching my breath. Did she have to bind our necks in it too?

"Well Cas, now that you have your sword, try not to die by it" Balthazar says. All of a sudden, we're back at Bobby's.

"Ash, Derek, you okay?" Dean asks.

"We're fine" Derek says, trying to catch his breath as well. Cas tells us how he was in on Balthazar's plan. He needed to get the weapons. Dean's a little pissed of course but we're okay, no harm done. Cas stresses that if Rafael wins then everyone else loses, him, us, everyone.

"I'll explain when I can" Cas says before disappearing.

"Friggin' angels" Dean sighs. Sam hits the walls, muttering that they're soild, that we really are home. I take Derek's hand and sneak us out of the room while the two brothers talk. I take us into the spare room, shutting the door quietly behind us. As promised, we both slip into bed. Derek's on his back, an arm around my shoulders and i'm on my side, cuddled into his side. It takes us all of 2 seconds to fall asleep. Today was exhusting.

..

 **Dean's p.o.v**

After a few minutes of Sam and I making sure this is really home, I realise Ash and Derek are gone. I motion for Sam to follow. We bring our guns up, checking the house. Something might have followed us back and taken them. Is that possible?

"Dean" Sam sighs. I turn and he's standing in a doorway. He brings a finger to his lips and motions for me to come over. Alot of different emotions roll over me at the sight. The room's dark, lighting up a little every few seconds from the lightening. There, in bed, is Ash and Derek, both fast asleep. Ash is fully curled into his side and he has a protective arm around her shoulders. I notice his gun and salt is within reach on the bedside table so he could easily take out something if it attacked them. He could easily protect Ash if he needed too. She's got her own gun and holy water at her side too. Both ready to protect each other. We back out of the room and shut the door again quietly. "You know.." Sam starts. I look up at him. "He's better for her than James ever was"

"I know" I nod. "That guy was a dick"

"He might actually be the best person for her..I mean, look at them"

"He can protect her, he'll stay at her side" I add, knowing what Sam's saying is true. We both didn't want their friendship to turn romantic but..I guess the heart wants what the heart wants, as stupidly disgustingly cliche as that is. We sort of saw it coming, as much as we tried to block that idea out. We know Derek, we had a hand in raising the kid..he won't do her wrong. He's a good kid, even Dad said so. Dad actually liked the idea of Ash being with Derek if she was ever going to settle down with someone. Dad approved of him and that's really saying something. And it's nice to see them both this happy..it's just hard too watch as well. She's always been so defensive and closed off to feelings, just like me. But you can't keep that wall up forever. If you find someone who can tear that wall down and still make you feel safe..then don't let them go. And when I look at those two, they definitely make each feel safe, emotionally and physically, even when those walls come down and feelings are out on display. And Ash is so happy, i'm so glad she's is, i'm thankful of Derek for being responsible for that. I'm glad he's happy as well. What I see between Ash and Derek is just..it's..it's love. Even if they're not ready to admit it.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**So..I promised new work, and that's exactly what I've done! I just need one little thing from my amazing readers. I made a second account, my own reasons and other writing reasons, but it's called 'IGotTheWanderingMind'. If you go follow that account, that is me as well, it's where i'll be posting any new work from now on aside stories i've alreayd got up on this account. I'm putting up a new fic called 'Ruin. Retribution. Redemption.', it's my Stiles x OC (Derek's little sister) one set in Season 1 that quite a few of you were interested in. The Walking Dead AU one I talked about for while is in the works too, as well as** _ **maybe**_ **Sons Of Anarchy one, depending one weither you want that or not (Do you?), maybe a human AU for that one too? I'm not sure, I haven't really seen that show before but I've been open to suggestions and after PM some readers and writiers, that show came up and I was willing to try it. And for awhile I was working on another fic where Scott's older sister, Ashlee McCall my beloved OC, returns home and moves into Derek's loft/house with Isaac. But that one..I'm not so sure about.**

 **So, let me know which you like and don't like or would read.**

 **And, go find and follow my new account!**

 **I hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy xo**


	51. 7x10 Death's Door

**Smut warning for the beginning! And before anyone says anything, I know it's a** _ **huge**_ **chapter jump, but I just don't have the time. So it's either a jump every now and then or no chapter, but I do apologise :( Hopefully the smut will make up for that?**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Susana-Thanks :)**

 ***Bre-Yay :)**

 ***Tesla424-Thank you!**

 ***Beck-Thanks, I will :) I've posted the one about Stiles and Derek's sister, my OC Jessie, it's on my second account called 'IGotTheWanderingMind' if you want to check it out :)**

 **PLease guys, no hate for the chapter jump, i've been super busy with work and studying, i'm just using the chapters I already have written up to keep this going, I hope you can understand that :)**

 **..**

 _Death's Door 7x10_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"D-Derek" I moan. "Uh!"

"Are you nearly there?" he asks, grunting a little from under me. I nod quickly.

"Close, really, really c-close" I manage to say. Derek flips us so i'm on my back and he's over me. He picks up the pace and I can't help it. I cry out, losing it, digging my nails into his forearms. "Derek!" Derek finishes not too long after me.

"Ash" he grunts before having his own release, hands squeezing my thighs. We lay there, forehead to forehead, breathing heavily. My phone ringing breaks the silence. I would have left it but it's a certain ringtone. It's ACDC, it's Dean. "You should get that" Derek says, knowing the ringtone too. I nod and he gets off me, pulling out of me. He lays down beside me, pulling the blanket up over his naked bottom half. I grab my phone, taking a few deep breaths to settle myself before answering.

"Hello?" I answer. I curse internally when my voice wavers. Derek, the asshat, just grins, loving that he can melt me into a puddle of goo just like that.

"Ash? You okay?" Dean asks, voice quieter than usual. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, fine" I assure him. "You just caught me at a bad time" I say, grinning at Derek. "What's up?"

"Ash..you need to come find us" he says, voice breaking a little. I sit up properly, eyebrows furrowing.

"Dean? What's happening? What's wrong?" I ask. Derek sits up too, looking at me in concern.

"I'm going to text through an address, you and Derek need to come right away. I mean it Ash, right away" Dean says.

"Okay, we're coming right now" I say, getting up and reaching for my clothes. Derek does the same, seeing my urgency. "Tell me you're okay, that you and Sam are okay" I say.

"We're okay, just please, hurry" he says before hanging up. I pull my clothes on quickly.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Derek asks, fully dressed now.

"I don't know, but it's important. We have to go now" I tell him.

"Okay, i'll pack the bags, you pack the car" he says. I nod and start grabbing everything.

..

"Another hospital" I sigh. Derek rubs my arm. "It's important, i'll be okay" I assure him. We both get out. Derek threads his fingers through mine and we walk in the door. It doesn't take long for us to spot Dean and Sam. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask them, the two of us walking over. Both of their eyes fall to the floor. "What's wrong?" I ask them again.

"Ash..something happened" Sam says softly. I look over at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Something happened to Bobby"

"What happened to Bobby?" Derek asks immediantly.

"We were fleeing from Dick Roman" Dean speaks up.

"The leviathan?" I ask. Dean nods and sighs sadly.

"He got shot" Dean finally says.

"Where?" I ask. We're at a hospital. I've never come to hospital for a gun shot, my brothers or Derek have always dealt with it. That means that Bobby's case is serious, really serious.

"In..in the head" Dean tells us.

"Dean..is he..is he..dead?" I ask quietly, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, no, no, he's stable, he's okay" Dean says quickly, grabbing my shoulders softly.

"Dean" Sam says.

"No, he's gonna be fine" Dean snaps at him. A man approaches us, asking to speak with Bobby's next of kin.

"That's us" I say, motioning to me and Dean. I nod to Derek and he lets my hand go. I cling to Dean's arm, following the man in the brown suit down the hallway.

"I know this is a stressful time" the man starts.

"No offence but skip the garnish. Did his insurance lapse or something?" Dean says.

"We're sorry to ask but um.." the man's nervous as he looks between Dean and I. "Did your Uncle ever make his wishes known in-in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window-"

"Viable?" I ask angerily. They're assuming he's going to die.

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic-"

"Listen to me" Dean says angerily, stepping closer to the man. "I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's alway fine!"

"I apologize" the man says quickly.

"Why are you talking to us like he's gonna die, huh?" I ask the guy, getting pretty pissed off myself. I'm not losing Bobby, none of us are. "I do my job! Do your jobs and save him!" I snap. Sam and Derek are watching us with concerned eyes.

"Of course, they're doing everything they can-" the man says nervously. Dean cuts him off by punching the glass beside his head, it shatters and the man's eyes widen in fear.

"Walk away from me" Dean says to the man. When he doesn't move, Dean glares at him. "NOW!" he orders. The man makes himself scarce.

"Dean" I say, reaching for his bleeding hand. Dean pulls away from me. He holds his hands up, telling me not to touch him. I know he's just worried he'll hurt me. I let him walk outside. I slide down the wall to sit on the floor. I sigh, tears threatening to spill over. I hide my face in my knees so noone sees me cry.

..

 **Bobby's p.o.v**

"What are we doing today Bobby?" Rufus and I watch the memory. It's a younger me and a 10 year old Ashlee, we're at the park, the sun's out.

"Well Ash, we're gonna throw a ball around" young me says, passing her a baseball mit. She smiles widely, taking it and putting it on. I watch with teary eyes as our younger versions throw the ball to one another. Ashlee giggles loudly every time she catches it, eyes wide with excitement. She turns and her smile gets even bigger. Derek's walking over, Dean and Sam with him. She hugs 12 year old Derek tightly and moves to hug her brothers too. Sam's 14 and Dean's closer to 16. Dean scruffs his little sister's hair.

"Mind if we join?" Dean asks young me.

"Sure kid" young me smiles. And then all 5 of us are passing the ball around, smiling happily. I knew John wanted me to practice guns with his daughter but she deserves to act like a kid sometimes.

"You know Bobby" Rufus says from beside me. I turn to him. "For a guy who would rather break his wife's heart than give her a baby, you make a hell of a nanny" Rufus praises, watching young me with the younger versions of the boys and Ash.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Once Dean came back inside, he led me over to where we're waiting. I sit in the chair, head hanging, eyes in my lap as my brothers talking to the doctor about Bobby's condition. Derek's beside me, eyes glancing worriedly at me every minute or so. Usually i'd let him hold me, tell me everything's gonna be okay, but not this time. Just like with Dad..I don't want to be held and cooed too because it's not gonna be okay. If Bobby..dies..i'll be devastated. And that's not okay, it never will be okay. I'm very touch and go in these sorts of situations. I could be clinging to you one second and yelling at you the next. I just need to be left alone. The doctor walks away and my brothers share a look. They both look at me. I'm trying my hardest not to cry, I know I have my angry face on but I can't help the way I feel.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asks Dean. Dean nods and both brothers walk away from Derek and I.

..

 **Dean's p.o.v**

"What? Talk about what?" I ask Sam.

"You know what" Sam says.

"No, we're not gonna have that conversation" I say, shaking my head.

"Well, we need to"

"He's not gonna die Sam" I tell him.

"He might" Sam says.

"Sam" I warn him.

"Do you see our sister?" he asks me. "We need to brace ourselves"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's real"

"What do you want to do, huh?" I ask him. "We'll go back over there, all 4 of us can hug and say we made it through it when Dad died? When the Hales died? Yes, I see Ash, I see what this is doing to her. But he's not going to die Sam. We're not losing anyone else, we've all been through enough" I say, pushing past him and walking out.

..

 **Bobby's p.o.v**

As we're getting the spell ready to trap the reaper, I see myself, the younger version again. I'm on the phone.

"No, we didn't work with the guns" young me says over the phone. "We threw a ball around instead, all 5 of us" I say. "They're kids John, they're entitled" I tell John. I can't hear what John's saying back but I see young me's face twist in anger. "Yeah, I know I ain't their Dad!" I snap, hanging up and throwing the phone down.

..

I'm brought back to the memory of my family when I was a little boy. I have to face this.

"I'm almost done. You just relax and-and have another drink" I see my mother tell my father. I remember this night, I knocked a glass of milk off the table.

"Don't tell me what to do" my father says. He smacks my mother across the face.

"Why do you always provoke him?" my young mother asks, looking at me.

"Because he's a bad kid, that's why" my father says, looking at me as well now. I get angry, stepping closer to him.

"Well that's a load of crap! Who the hell were you to say?" I ask.

"I'm your father, and you show your father respect" he says.

"The day he deserves it, you drunken-" I start. Mum tells me to be quiet but I ignore her. "-bully. Punching women and kids, is that what they call fatherhood in your day?"

"Oh you deserved it, believe me. You were nothing but ungrateful" my father says.

"I was a kid!" I yell. "Kids ain't supposed to be grateful! They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart you selfish dick!" I yell angerily. "You died, and I was still so afraid i'd turn into you that I never even had any kids of my own"

"Good. You break everything you touch" my father sneers. My mother starts to cry.

"Well as fate would have it, I adopted 3 boys and a girl. They grew up great. They grew up heroes" I tell him proudly. "So you can go to hell!" my father grabs Mum, lifting her up by her hair, mouth and nose bleeding. Younger me runs back into the room with a rifle. I rememer all this. My father tells young me to leave. My mother begs me to listen. But when she cries out, young me fires. And he drops dead. My father falls to the ground, dead, a bullet in his head.

"Bobby..what did you do?" my mother asks him. "God is going to punish you"

"Hey" I say, walking over to kid me. "You did what you had to do. This is where you learn that they pretty much never say thanks when you save 'em. Now, go get a shovel. Bury the old man out behind the woodshed" I tell him. He runs off and I turn to find my reaper. A bright light emmits outside and I run out the front door.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Sorry, we need to get moving" the nurse tells us. We're at Bobby's bedside now. She said he's showing sighs on responsiveness. That's good, right?

"Right, yeah" Sam says. He takes Bobby's hand. "Hey..Bobby? Um..thank you..for everything" he says. He places his hand back down. I grab it.

"Bobby, you're strong, you'll be okay" I tell him with a sad smile, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for the 4 of us" I say.

"All right, please step back" the nurse says. I move but Bobby suddens grabs my hand.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on" I say. I see his eyes flutter open. "His eyes are open" I say.

"Bobby?" Dean asks him. Bobby takes the respirator off his mouth. He's trying to say something but he can't form words.

"Wait, don't talk" Dean says. "A pen, a pen!" he grabs the pen from the nurses clipboard and hands it to Bobby. "Here, here, here" Bobby turns my hand and starts writing something inside it. Numbers. He finishes, letting his hand drop beside him. We all look at him, he's struggling to breath.

"I..i'm proud of and-and love all 4 of you.." he whispers. "Idjits" he says affectionately with a soft smile. His head falls back againist the bed and his heart moniter flatlines, his eyes shutting.

"Bobby?" Derek asks. All 4 of us are moved out the room, nurses and doctors running in there. We all watch in saddness as they try to revive him.

"No" I whimper, moving to go in. Arms come around me and I let him this time. Derek holds me againist him and I cry into his chest. I see my brothers trying to hold back their own tears. This is all too familiar..it's too much like Dad. "Bobby" I say, breaking into a sob. I clutch Derek tightly, letting the man hold me up as I feel as if I could just fall into a pit of nothing. I hate this feeling, I hate this. My whole world flipping upside down on it's head, causing that fiery pain in my chest that makes me think I might actually drown in my own tears. I hate this, I hate losing people.

..

 **Bobby's p.o.v**

"What are you doing? Microbrewing? Come on, we got alot of Chuck Norris to get through" Dean calls out to me. I open the fridge and take out 5 beers. My reaper appears. He tells me this is my last chance to go with him. This is my last memory.

"Last memory huh?" I ask the reaper. He nods. "Glad I saved the best for last" I walk away and into the lounge area. Sam and Dean are sitting on the two seater. Derek's on the one-seater, tickling Ash as she's fallen into his lap laughing.

"All right scoot jerkface, show your elders some respect" Dean says to Sam.

"You scoot asshat" Sam says, throwing some popcorn at Dean. "Better yet, Derek and Ash move" Sam says, both brothers throwing popcorn at the couple. I go over to Sam and Dean, handing them a beer each. They both smile and nod their thanks. I go over to Derek and Ash. Ash sits up properly, sitting in Derek's lap. His arm comes around her waist effortlessly.

"Thanks Bobby" Ash smiles when I hand her one.

"Thanks" Derek grins when I give him the other. I step back and watch my family.

"Can you open this for me please?" Ash says, handing Derek her beer. He opens it for her, taking a swig. "Derek!" she scowls, the man chuckling and trying to drink more while Ash tries to grab it back. Dean goes into the bag on the table.

"Wait, did we get licorice?" he asks. I move and sit down on the other one seater, smiling softly. This is my favourite memory. All of us together, all of us happy.

"No, we didn't get licorice" Sam says, mouth full of popcorn. "We got good snacks, licorice is disgusting" Sam says.

"Licorice is disgusting?" Derek repeats, face screwing up. He hands Ash back her beer, the girl kissing his cheek.

"Yes, disgusting" Sam confirms. "Kind of like you two" Sam grins. Derek laughs and Ash gives him the finger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that Mr Peanut-Butter-and-Banana Sandwiches?" Dean says, a little insulted Sam would hate on licorice.

"You know what? I stand by that sandwich" Sam says.

"They are pretty good" Ash says, taking a sip of her drink. Derek shakes his head at her. "I made them for you, you said you liked them" she reminds him.

"The ones with the red stuff?" Derek asks.

"No idiot, not with jam, just with peanut butter and banana" she chuckles.

"They're not bad" Derek shrugs.

"You just don't wanna sleep on the couch" Dean teases, throwing another piece of popcorn at him. Derek catches it in his mouth, grinning.

"If anyone's sleeping on the couch, it's Sam for forgetting the damn licorice" Ash pouts.

"Licorice high-five" Dean says. The two air five as they're too far away from each other.

"I stand by the fact that licorice is disgusting" Sam says.

"It's a classic movie food" Derek and Dean say at the same time. They look at each weirdly and Ash bursts out laughing.

"It's made of dirt" Sam defends.

"It's right up there with popcorn" Dean shoots back.

"Popcorn? Really?" Sam asks, shovelling more popcorn into his mouth.

"Yes" Dean nods, shovelling some in his mouth too.

"You're out of your mind" Sam says.

"No, that's just you Sammy" Ash grins sweetly.

"It's like little chewy-" Dean starts.

"Pieces of heaven" Derek finishes for him. "We gotta stop doing that" he says, looking at Dean.

"If you wanna date my brother instead, go right ahead" Ash teases.

"Gross!" all 3 males object making Ash laugh.

"Besides, it's only chewy pieces of heaven if you're a girl" Sam sasses.

"I am a girl and I love licorice" Ash says, eyes narrowing at her brother playfully. They start to fade.

"Well, I am a man" Dean declares. "But I still love licorice" he adds.

"Me too" Derek agrees.

"You both just don't want to get on Ash's bad side" Sam chuckles.

"Do you?" Ash says to her brother.

"Maybe I do" Sam smirks. Ash jumps off Derek's lap and onto Sam's shoulders. They all laugh as the two wrestle on the couch. They slowly fade out until they're gone.

"Well Bobby" I turn to see the reaper. He's holding a pocketwatch, it's open and ticking loudly. "What's it going to be? Stay or go?" he asks.

..

..

 **I really liked writing the last scene with the memory of them all together :) Poor Bobby :( Favourite, follow and review!**


	52. 7x18 Party On, Garth

**Garth isn't with his 'special lady' in this epsiode, just to make it a tad more interesting ;)**

 **I'm also very aware it's another jump, i'm sorry.**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Tesla424-Oh cool :) I know, it was a very sad episode but the memories were so sweet :3**

 ***Bre-I know, I wish he could of but his soul passed on :(**

 _Party On, Garth 7x18_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"God I love my brothers" I say blankly, getting out of the car with Derek. They sent us to work on case with some guy called Garth while they deal with some demon crap that we're not allowed to work on. A tall, lanky guy waves at us and I smile awkwardly. We walk over to him. This must be Garth.

"Garth Fitzgerald IV" he introduces, hand out, big goofy smile.

"Derek" Derek introduces taking his hand. The two shake.

"And you must be the Winchester's pretty little sister, Ashlee" Garth guesses.

"Something like that" I say, sticking my hand out. He takes it, kissing it. I pull my hand back. "Okay..yeah" I say, feeling awkward. I sneak a glance at Derek, the man frowning. Uh, he'll get over it. We go into the hospital, Garth's dressed in a military uniform, playing as the victim's brother. Derek's in his suit and i'm in my skirt and business blouse. We dismiss the doctor to grab the victim's brother's file as he's now a victim himself.

"What, are you allergic to a suit?" Derek asks Garth.

"No, I just look good in uniform" Garth grins. Yeah..okay Garth. Turns out they both died in the woods, gutted. Locals are saying it's the ghost of Jenny Greentree, a legend. I move to the computer to research while the two males talk.

"Wait, have either of you heard of Thighslapper Ale?" I ask them.

"Is that a stripper or a beverage?" Garth asks.

"Beverage" Derek answers. "For douchebags" he says, looking at Garth.

"It's the number 1 microbrew in the Pacific Northwest-" I start.

"But we're in Kansas" Garth interrupts.

"If you shut up and let me finish, i'll can tell you why I brought it up" I say.

"Go ahead your majesty" Garth says, bowing with a smirk. I shake my head, how did Dean not kill this guy?

"The owner is the Dad to the dead brothers" I tell them.

"Right, i'm going to change, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40" Garth says, leaving before we can say anything. I look over at Derek.

"I don't like him" Derek says.

"Come on, we got places to be" I chuckle, getting up.

..

We go to the brewery, we're shown around by Marie. She tells us that her Dad, the victim's dad too, now owns this place with Randy Baxter. Derek and I leave Garth to scope the place out while Derek and I go to the office. We talk to Mr McAnn, the father to the victims. We ask the standard questions, if they had enemies etc. Looks like they were loved by everyone. Randy excuses a now upset Mr McAnn and agrees to speak with us. Randy tells us that he's Jim's kid's godfather. Jim is Mr McAnn. Randy tells us that the boys never did anything crazy, that their death's were shocking. He reveals they went into business with a third partner, Dale. Dale who took his own life a few months ago due to personal problems of his own. As Derek and Randy talk, I notice a wooden box on the shelf. It has japanese writing on it but I can't translate it. It looks old, it looks interesting. I'm brought back into the conversation when Randy tells us they're selling to one of the largest distributors in the US, that's pretty big news. News the public will soon be hearing.

"Thank you for your time Mr Baxter" Derek says, signalling our dismissal. I smile, standing up with him. We both shake Randy's hand and my eyes catch the beautiful wooden box again.

"Can I just ask..where'd you get that box?" I ask him, motioning to the wooden box.

"Oh, that? That was a gift, from Dale" Randy tells me.

"Well it's beautiful" I smile softly, feeling a little bad for bringing up the deceased man.

"Thank you" Randy nods. We leave, going for the camaro. Garth sees us and follows.

"So now you're into wooden boxes?" Derek asks curiously as the 3 of us get in, me in the driver's seat, Derek in passenger's and Garth in the backseat.

"If you're asking sexually, no" I say, grinning. I love teasing him, it's too easy. No, i'm not into that whole weird S&M thing.

"Gross Ash, no" he says, screwing up his face.

"I don't know, just caught my eye I guess" I shrug. Derek nods in understanding and I drive off, back to Garth's hotel room.

..

I'm researching, sitting on the bed with the laptop. Derek's sitting beside me, Garth at the bar trying to fix his EMF meter.

"There's millions of things with claws that go bump in the night. Add 'invisible' and that number goes down" Derek says, peeking over to look at the laptop screen. I stop and look around the room, properly.

"You have a hot tub?" I say.

"I like to wind down after a long day" Garth shrugs. I shiver, getting a mental picture of Garth in the hot tub. He's cool and all but..he's just a tad creepy. I'm sure i'll get used to it though. "Feel free to use it" he offers. Derek's eyebrows furrow.

"Settle down Cujo" I say, nudging the male next to me. He moves closer to me, bringing an arm around my waist. I l smile softly and get back to my research. "Hold on, it says here that Dale wasn't just a partner. It says he was the brewmaster" I say.

"Brewmaster?" Derek repeats.

"He was widely considered a genius" I read from the passage.

"All right, that's it" Derek says, getting up. "No microbrew is worth 8 Food Magazine awards" he says, putting down his, well Bobby's, flask. Garth's EMF meter starts to go off. "Get that fixed" Derek says. Garth nods, eyes studying. "Besides, beer's not food, it's whatever water is" he says. He puts a beer in front of Garth. He opens one for me, bringing it over. I lean up and kiss his cheek in thanks, taking in. Garth looks at us weirdly before using his shirt to open his. I take a sip.

"It's pretty good" I praise. Derek takes a swig.

"Wow, that's actually awesome" he grins. "Damn it, i'm not even mad anymore" Derek and I both watch as Garth downs his entire bottle in one go then burps loudly. "Party on Garth" Derek chuckles.

"I don't even usually drink beer" he tells us. "It messes with my depth perception" he says, burping and hiccuping. "Especially when I skinny dip" he grins. Now that mental picture..that makes me cringe. And looking at Derek's face, same goes. "Hey, you guys wanna hear a joke?" he asks.

"Here's something interesting" I say, back to the research. Garth laughs, well more giggles.

"Garth, are you drunk?" Derek asks him.

"Dude, I just drank a whole beer, of course i'm drunk" he belches. Derek shakes his head with a sigh, turning back to me.

"What's interesting?" he asks me.

"Can I have some more Thighslapper?" Garth asks.

"No" Derek and I say at the same time. How in the hell can he be that drunk off one beer? It's got to be mathematically incorrect, scientically even. I mean seriously man?

"Coffee for you Tara Reid" Derek says.

"Coffee with kalhua in it?" Garth asks.

"Shut up Garth" I say half-heartedly. "Anyway..it says Dale left the company 2 weeks before he died. Or, maybe he got pushed out because he didn't want to sell. Baxter did say the deal's been in the works for months. Dale wouldn't leave if he wanted to go into it, right?" I say.

"That would explain the widow, she's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick and he's picking it" Derek suggests.

"Righto, so maybe he's a spirito malo" Garth says. The police radio comes on, calling units out to the McAnn residence. "Let's hope the spirito didn't make it out of the woods, let's go check it out" Garth says.

"You two go, i'm gonna go visit the widow" I say.

"But Ash-" Derek pouts.

"One of us has to go with him Derek" I say, shrugging. He pleads with his eyes for me to go with him. I lean into his ear. "Fine, i'll go. Let's hope drunk Garth isn't a 'grab-anything-that-moves' drunk" I grin, taunting him

"Come on Garth, it's me and you" Derek says, turning back to him. Worked like a charm.

"Thanks Der" I smile sweetly as the two go for the door.

"She calls you 'Der'?" I hear Garth ask him as they go over to the camaro. Have a nice car ride Der Bear.

..

Turns out, Dale travelled alot and his company was sold right out from under him.

"It was his baby, you know?" she says.

"You sound upset, i'm sorry" I say.

"It's not your fault but..but I am furious. Then I think how Dale was" she tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"His friends left him behind. And you know what he said? He said 'i'm gonna send them a gift that shows I forgive them'. He was a good man"

"Do you know what he sent them?" I ask.

"Bottle of saki, from one of his trips. In a gorgeous box" she says.

"Wooden? Got japanese on it?" I ask her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw it, it is gorgeous"

"He was so careful with it. He wouldn't even let me touch it" she says. Wait..

..

I meet up with Garth and Derek at the brewery. We make half drunk Garth wait in the car. I pick the lock, letting us in.

"I knew there was a reason I liked this so much" I mutter, bringing the box to the desk. I open it and there's a bottle, the bottle of saki. It's got a face painted on it and some more japanese writing. The seal's broken. "Someone's been sampling the goods" I say, shaking it, it's almost empty.

"Check it out. God I love paranoid people" Derek says, pointing to the camera.

"On it" I say, sitting down. Derek rests his chin on my shoulder, watching what i'm doing. It's suprisingly easy to hack into their camera feed. "Bingo" I grin, showing the camera that's on us.

"So first death was what, four months ago?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, Trevor McAnn, patient zero" I tell him. I hear a noise. I stand up, bringing my gun out. I check outside the room but I don't hear anything else. I go back over to the computer to find Derek in my seat. He pats his knee and I sit down on it. "So what did Trevor let out of that bottle?" Derek asks. He plays around with the security footage, finds Trevor opening it.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I ask him. He's always left the computer-ing stuff to me.

"From watching you" he admits shyly. I grin, turning back to the computer. "We can't see anything" he says. He turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna get drunk, don't you?" I ask him.

"I don't want to, we have too" he grins. I chuckle and get up. I search through the shelves. I place two glasses and a bottle of clear liquid that has a label I can't read because it's in..foreign. I sit back down on Derek's knee, pouring us both a full glass of the eye-stinging liquid.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I say.

"So do I" Derek sighs, the two of us clicking our glasses together. We start chugging it back, refill, chug. Holy crap, it's like drinking lava, tastes like friggin' acid! When my vision starts to blur, I put the glass down. Derek follows. "Okay, party time" he says. I nod. He rewinds it and plays it. Our eyes widen when we see a long-haired woman in a white dress standing in the office too, she definitely was not there before.

"So, he-he let that thing out of the box and it must have just followed him to the place with all the tall thingies" I say.

"Yes. Yes. That's smart. You are smart" Derek praises enthusiastically. "Okay..i'm actually kind of drunk" he chuckles. He picks his glass back up. "I miss this, drinking with you, just us" he says. He takes another swig. He spits it back into the glass when Randy walks in. Oh crap. He starts calling the police when suddenly he falls face first onto the floor. Garth's holding a taser behind him. Right on Garth!

..

We get coffee to sober up and head to a resturant. We find a japanese man and he translates the writing on the box for us. Great. It translates to 'What you took will be taken from you'. And it also tells us that inside the bottle, is a Shojo. The man tells us a Shojo is an alcohol spirit, not friendly either. Derek gives him some money for his trouble before he goes back inside.

..

We end up back at Garth's hotel room. We look around the room, finding Garth outside doing Tai Chi..well some form of it.

"Where's Baxter?" I ask him. Garth points and we find him in the hot tub, a pillowcase over his head.

"You have the CEO of the douchiest microbrew in the US gagged in your hot tub? You think that's gonna end well?" Derek asks him.

"I'm not feeling the love" Garth pouts.

"Okay, Shojo. Let me see what I can see" I say, opening up my laptop again. God, this thing is so helpful. I love you laptop. I click onto a page.

"Ooh, creepy" Garth says from behind me. I read out the passage of Shojo information. Turns out, you can make a Shojo do your bidding. So Dale was doing just that. His company was his 'baby' so, he's sent the Shojo after his partner's actual babies, their kids.

"Good news, it is killable" I say. "But only with a samari sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing" I say.

"Sounds frustrating. Okay, i'll hit the pawn shops for the sword. You babysit Baxter" Derek tells Garth.

"What about me? I wanna go with you" I say.

"You stay here, research" he says. I sigh. "Just sit pretty Ash" he says.

"Fine. Only because you called me pretty" I say. Derek grins and drops a kiss to my head as i'm busy on the laptop.

"I'll be back" he says. The EMF meter is Garth's hand starts going off. Derek grabs it from him, it being his.

"That was weird, _again_ " Garth says.

"Garth" Derek warns him.

"What's he talking about?" I ask.

"I think Bobby might be haunting you. I brought it up to Derek and he shot me down" Garth tells me.

"Garth!" Derek snaps. "Leave it alone" he warns him. Derek was just as close with Bobby as me and my brothers were.

"It's okay" I say.

"No, it's far from okay" Derek says.

"I've already tried contacting Bobby" I say. Derek looks at me, suprised. "When that beer disappeared..I pulled out a talking board" I say.

"Without me?" Derek asks. Oh crap..that's right.

"I figured, why drag you in when I could do it alone?" I try to explain.

"There's alot of things we could do alone, but we don't" Derek says. Garth looks between us awkwardly.

"Just..if he was there, i'd have told you alright? And he wasn't, i'm sorry" I say. Randy groans from the tub.

"We'll talk about this later. Garth, Baxter-sitting. Ash, research" he deligates.

"Derek, i'm sor-" Derek's closing the door before I can finish. Crap. I hate fighting with him, I absolutely hate it. I get up too.

"Give me your keys Garth" I say.

"But Derek said to-"

"Keys" I repeat. He hands them over. I would to if I were him. I get into his car and head to the closest bar. "Home sweet home" I sigh.

..

I run into the brewery. Garth's here with the next victim but Derek hasn't arrived yet. I regret running off and drinking now. Okay..Garth's car's here but where the hell is he? I find the son, he's freaking out.

"Where's Garth?" I ask him.

"There was a guy but he-he got knocked out" he tells me. I turn and see the Shojo. I start dragging the kid away. "Wait, you can see it?" he asks.

"Yeah dude, i'm skunked" I admit. "Okay, fire exit on three. One, tw-" the door's slammed shut. Shit.I turn back around to find the Shojo right there. It throws me at the wall and everything turns black. Dammit.

..

I wake up again, head aching.

"Ash, where is it?" Derek asks. Yeah, he knows i've been drinking. Dammit Garth.

"Swing right" I say, seeing it. Derek slashes to his right with the sword. "My right" I say, repressing the urge to roll my eyes as this is a serious situation. "3 o'clock Derek!" he slashes but the Shojo moves. "6 o'clock!" the son ducks and Derek stabs into the Shojo. It appears to us all before screeching and shocking into nothing.

"You okay?" Derek asks the kid.

"Alive, yeah. Fine? We'll see" he says, getting up.

"Ash? You okay?" Derek asks, coming over. I give him the thumb's up, holding my throbbing head. Derek helps me up. "Are you hurt?" he asks me.

"It's nothing, just a bump to the head" I assure him. Derek smiles a little, still looking worried. "Where's Garth?" I ask.

"He's over there" the kid says. I follow him. I see Derek doesn't follow. I leave the kid to find Garth. I hide behind the wall and watch Derek. He's staring down at the sword in his hand. What's he doing?

"This moved" he says. I almost think he knows i'm here until.. "Bobby? Are you here?" he asks. "Come on, do something" he says. I leave to go find Garth after that.

..

"You guys sure you don't want to hang out? Grab some brunch? Maybe some brews?" Garth asks, standing by his car.

"Tempting but we better go too" Derek says.

"Well.." he goes over to Derek, hugging him. Derek looks really uncomfortable but makes the effort to clap Garth on the back. Garth pulls back and smiles at me. He hugs me as well. I hug him back, he's an okay dude. He pulls back, grabbing my hand. "Any chance we can get dinner?" he asks me.

"Oh dude, no" I say, shaking my head.

"Your brothers don't have to know, just a little dinner before we part ways again" he says. "Just dinner, nothing else" I pull my hand out of his.

"I'm sort of _really_ with Derek" I say awkwardly. I thought he knew. Derek steps up beside me, bringing an arm around my waist as if to say 'mine'.

"Oh" Garth realises. "Crap, i'm sorry" he apologises. "I didn't know. Noone told me. I thought we were competing man, sorry" he says to Derek. I chuckle a litte.

"Competing?" I repeat, a little amused despite the weird moment. Derek doesn't seem angry like he was about it earlier. Garth didn't know, it's not his fault. Probably why he looked at us weird whenever we got close.

"Well, he'd kiss your cheek, i'd flirt. Yeah, competing" he shrugs, smiling a little. Derek chuckles and i'm glad he's not pissed off.

"Sorry Garth, but I won this beauty awhile ago" Derek smiles triumphantly. I blush a little at the compliment.

"Good on you man" Garth nods. "Well" he says, clapping his hands together. "I should go. Tell Sam and Dean I said hello" he says.

"I will" I nod. Garth gets in his car and pulls up beside us.

"One more thing" he says. "You've just been Garth-ed" he grins. "Sayonara kemosabes!" he calls out, driving away, 'Poison' playing over the radio. Derek and I both chuckle.

"I still don't get how Dean didn't kill him" I say.

"Come on, he wasn't that bad" Derek says. I turn to him. "Aside the flirting with you, he was okay" I smile. I sit down on the hood of the camaro and Derek follows suit.

"Okay..let's talk about it" I say, talking about the whole Bobby thing.

"About the talking board thing? It's fine, I get it" he brushes it off. His eyebrows give him away though, he's still not that happy that I did it without him.

"I am sorry Derek" I say honestly. He looks over at me. "I didn't want you there because..because I didn't want to get your hopes up. Bobby was just as important to you as he was to me. Me being disappointed to can live with. You being disappointed though? No. I didn't want to do that to you. It's why I didn't call my brothers and tell them either" I explain.

"You shouldn't have done it alone though. I want to be there for you, I can't do that if you don't talk to me about these things" he says, voice soft not angry though.

"I know..and i'm sorry" I say, looking into my lap.

"Come here" he says. I get up and hug him. "You know I hate fighting with you" he says in my ear.

"Me too" I say. "Listen..I may have sort of spied on you as well" I say once we've pulled back.

"Sort of? Like we're 'sort of' together?" he asks knowingly.

"Okay, yes" I admit. "I heard what you said. Derek, what happened in there while I was out?" I ask him.

"The blade was across the room and then..then it was in my hand" he tells me. "The-the beer, the page appearing, the book, something's not right" Derek says.

"Do you think that maybe..Bobby is still here?" I ask carefully.

"Why wouldn't he talk to you if you tried to reach him though?" Derek asks.

"I don't know" I shrug. "Maybe we should go see my brothers" I suggest.

"That's a good idea" he nods. "Wanna hit the bar first?" he asks. I chuckle.

"I'm hungover and I feel like shit..let's just find them" I say. He smiles.

"Okay, let's go" he says. "Wait, hold on" he says. Derek goes inside and comes out with Bobby's flask. "Almost left this here" he says, sounding worried. But he smiles and puts it in his jacket. "Let's go" I get in the passenger's seat and he get's in the driver's seat. "Hey, Ash?" he says. I turn to him and he kisses me. I smile into it and kiss him back, bringing a hand behind his neck. "Just to remind you that you're mine" he grins againist my lips before kissing me again. I giggle, falling back againist the door while pulling Derek over me and kissing him back. What neither of us see is Bobby's ghost in the backseat, making gagging sounds and pretending the throw up.

..

..

 **Love that little ending bit with Bobby, I imagine he's be like that with Ash if she were really on the show. And I always love to write a little posessive Derek :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	53. 8x13 Everybody Hates Hitler

**Alot of Dashlee in this one :) And yes, yes, big jump again, i'm sorry.**

 **Shout out to Tesla424 and Bre for reviewing! Yes, Garth's a good cahracter and funny too :) And thanks!**

 _Everybody Hates Hitler 8x13_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"When the last time someone was here?" Derek asks me.

"65-70 years ago" I tell him. I open the box Sam and Dean gave us and take the key out. They said they'll be here at a later date. I unlock the door, going in first. We walk down the small staircase. We only have flashlights so when I trip on the step, I sigh in relief when Derek catches my hips. "Thanks" I smile.

"Son of a bitch" Derek breathes out in amazement, shining his torch over a 1950s style communications department area.

"Look at this stuff Der. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve center" I say with wide amazed eyes.

"Aw, you're in your nerd element" he chuckles. "Wait until Sam comes in here" I actually laugh at that. "Wait, here we go" Derek says. He opens the switch box and pushes a lever. The lights come on, showing us the full place. He pushes another lever.

"Holy crap" I say.

"Ash, I think we found a Bat Cave" Derek says, both of us looking over the huge room.

..

"Morning Der" I say happily, hugging around his neck from behind and kissing his head.

"Morning happy-go-lucky" he chuckles. "Why such a good mood?" he asks.

"The water pressure here is amazing. Actual water pressure. It's like those steam showers from the bug case in Oklahoma" I say. Derek nods. "Oh! See? I kept my promise, we have a little house of our own" I grin. Derek chuckles and pulls me into his lap.

"Firstly, this isn't a little house and secondly, your brothers will be here in less than a week, that doesn't really make it our's" he smirks.

"Why ruin my victory?" I pout.

"Because it wasn't a victory" he smiles before raspberry-ing my neck, making me giggle and squirm.

"We still have our little house on the beach" I say.

"Well..I guess you're right" he realises. I grin triumphantly. "But we don't stay there"

"I know" I pout. "It's been ages"

"We'll find the time to go back" he smiles. He looks around the room. "I still don't get how we have water or electricity though" Derek says.

"It's not broke Derek, don't try fix it" I say, kissing his nose.

"Well, if nothing needs fixing then I was thinking.." Derek trails off, hands slipping into my robe, coming into contact with the bare skin of my hips, skin still damp from my shower.

"I like your thinking" I grin, moving to straddle him and letting the robe slip from my shoulders.

..

"The Judah Initiative?" Derek asks as I slap the files in front of us.

"European team, they were active during World War II" I say, turning to look at him as i'm sitting on his knee.

"Hunter's fighting in a war? That's cool" Derek nods. "Wait, rabbis?" I nod. We go through the Letters' file together . We look into the 'chapped' old guy Rabbi case from 2 weeks ago.

..

I go to the library to talk to Rabbi Bass' librarian. To find the last thing Bass was looking at. A bird watching book? Derek rings me, talking to some witnesses, and I answer.

"Hey, I looked into the Rabbi's research from that day and.." I feel eyes on me. I turn around and something in the bushes moves suddenly.

"And..?" Derek says.

"And uh..bird watching" I tell him.

"The witnesses that saw his death agree it was very unnatural. We've got a case here" he says.

"That would explain why I have something stuck to my shoe" I say in code.

"Someone tailing you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, think so"

"I thought I was being followed before too..turned out to be a gay thing-"

"Gay thing?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I let him know I was happily taken and straight" I can feel Derek's grin. "Anyway, you okay? Want me to come get you?" he asks.

"No. Visitors' parking, boonies. 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, let me know if something happens" he says.

"Okay sweetie" I say sweetly.

"Shut up Ash" he chuckles. I laugh.

"Okay, bye" we both hang up.

..

I hear Derek yell. And then he's being thrown through the air and into the camaro, breaking the window. Holy crap. That is a very, very large man that threw him.

"Derek?" I say. The man comes towards me. I quickly take a knife out of the camaro's boot, swinging at him. It cuts into his arm but it doesn't slow the man at all. He grabs me by the throat, lifting me off the ground. I feel my head starting to swim.

"Stop" a guy says. The large man lets me go. I catch my breath, looking up at him in shock.

"My spleen" I hear Derek groan from the ground. I would usually rush to his side but i'm in shock.

"What the hell is-is that?" I ask, looking at the huge man.

"He's a Golem. Well, he's my Golem" the bearded young guy says.

..

"That Rabbi that was murdered, Isaac Bass, he was my grandfather. When you two started following up on that, we followed you two" he tells us as we sit in the guy's house.

"So we didn't have a moment?" Derek asks him in mock suprise.

"No man, I was just tailing you"

"Told you I was being followed" Derek says to me. "He was my gay thing" I turn and narrow my eyes at the guy.

"He's mine" I say possessively. "Not your's, _mine_ " I tell him..again. Derek chuckles.

"After this morning, I think.." Derek trails off, remembering we're not the only ones in the room. I grin at the memory of this morning. I was twice as happy-go-lucky after _that_. Derek clears his throat. "So that's a Golem?" he asks, changing the subject. Bass' grandson explains what a Golem is and how he became in possession of him.

"We're hunters" I tell Golem. "Ashlee Winchester" I say, pointing to me. "Derek Hale" I say, pointing to Derek. "We know about the Judah Initiative because my grandfather was a Man Of Letters" I say.

"Yes, the Rabbis knew them. But what about him? Why is he here then?" Golem asks, pointing at Derek rudely. I smack his hand, Derek's eyes widening.

"Because he's with me you asshat" I say, not backing down from the large man that I probably should back down from. Golem grunts, walking away. I smile in victory. Bass' grandson and Derek look very suprised. I am too, thought he'd eat me but he's not allowed to hurt Derek again.

..

The 3 of us sit down with a beer each, talking about our grandfathers, well not Derek's. Derek and I watch in amusement as Golem and Bass' grandson argue in Herbew. Golem wants him to 'take charge' but he doesn't know how. Golem gets angry, yelling at him.

"And the Thule murdered your grandfather boy! Find them so I can do my work!" Golem barks, smashing a side table. Bass' grandson tells us about the message his grandfather left for him. He passes it to me and I look down at it.

"It's a call number. Library of Congress - their filling system. They use it in college libraries. Uh..Q-L-6-7-3- that's sciences. Birds" I say. I look up and both males are looking at me, completely suprised and a little confused. "Come on, let's go" I say, getting up.

"Like I always say, so smart" Derek grins adorably, scruffing my hair. It's cute when he does that, I like it.

..

"You two break in everywhere you go?" Bass' grandson, let's call him BG for short, asks. I push the door open after getting through the lock.

"Yeah, my Dad wanted me to have a soild career to fall back on in case this hunter thing fell through" I joke. I look at the directory sign on the wall. "Level 2" I say to myself. "Okay, if i'm right then I think your grandfather switched the manuscript FD113 out of the archieves for that bird watching book. I'll be right back" I say, going for the stairs. "I'll be careful!" I call down to Derek, blowing him a kiss as I run up the stairs. I find level 2 and the sciences section. I scan the books with my fingers, stopping over the red ledger. "Bingo" I grin, taking it off the shelf. Then I feel a sharp pain in my jaw. I touch it..it's a dart? I pull it out with a pained grunt. What the hell was that? A dart? I groan, feeling it swell painfully.

"I own you thanks" some guy in a suit and spectacles says. "The rabbi got me this far, but you took me all the way. Now hand over the ledger" he says, hand out.

"Kiss my ass you prick" I say, kicking out at the book trolley. It smacks into him and I use that time to, dizzily, make my way back down to the others. "Help!" I yell, vision fading. "N-necrom-mancer" I manage to say. I slump on the stairs platform, falling forward. Derek catches me before I hit my head. I see a dart hit BG in the chest, him falling backwards.

"Crap" Derek says. "Big guy, they're both going to die unless we get whoever cast the spell" Derek says. Then the Golem runs up the stairs. Derek touches the infected part of my jaw lightly but I still hiss in pain. "Sorry" he says quickly. "What happened to being careful Ash?" Derek says but I can hear the worry in his tone.

"D-douche snunk up on me with a d-dart" I say, wincing in pain.

"Golem's on it, you'll be okay" Derek assures me. As if on cue, he appears. He's dragging the dick that shoot me down the stairs.

"Long live the Thule" he mutters before Golem snaps his neck. I feel the pain in my jaw die down, the skin going down with it. I'm able to breath and see properly after a few long seconds.

"See? You're okay" Derek smiles, holding my face so he can kiss me.

"Still hurt like a bitch" I smile softly.

..

Derek and I dig a hole. We kick the necromancer's body in.

"Like a bag of legos. Golem destroyed that guy" Derek says. We cover the body with pertol and salt. Derek lights a match and hands it to me. "I think you deserve to do the honors" Derek smiles.

"Aw, thanks Der" I say, kissing his cheek. I drop it on the body, flames engulfing it. We both warm our hands over the fire. We look up to see BG, actual name Aaron, staring at us wide-eyed like we've got 3 heads. Hey, i'd take our messed up supernaturally twisted relationship over a boring normal one any day.

..

I get to translating the red ledger.

"What'd you find out?" Derek asks, putting a coffee down beside me. I smile in thanks.

"It's a log book from a Nazi compound in Belarus. It was run by Thule" I tell them all. I bring up the horrible magical experiments they talk about in the book and that's when he discvoer that Golem was there. He was the one that tore Vitsyebsk down. He gets angry at Aaron because he smoked the pages of the Golem 'how-to' manuel when he was a teen. That idiot. I read on, reading out loud.

"Anything in there about killing the Thule?" Derek asks.

"Headshot but the body has to be burnt within 12 hours otherwise in reanimates again" I tell him.

"Nazi bastards" Derek comments.

..

"No Garth" Derek sighs over the phone. "Not a tool society, the Thule, T-H-U-L-E. Yes. Alright. Call me if you find anything. Thanks, bye" he hangs up, sighing again.

"Garth gives off that vibe" I chuckle at Derek's defeated face.

"Anything?" Derek asks.

"Well Aaron's Golem doesn't have letters on his face so..oh, here. Some have a scroll in their mouth, you're supposed to rip out" I read.

"Wouldn't that give him a lisp or something?" Derek asks.

"They're not actually supposed to speak" I inform him. "We do know that he took on an entire camp of heavy armed German soldiers and Thule necromancers and won"

"One badass Hummel figurine" Derek says.

"That we have no idea how to put back in the box" I say.

"Great" Derek sighs.

"So that's your plan?" we both turn towards Aaron who's now in the room. "Taking my Golem?"

"It's not our plan" I say. "It's back-up"

"What makes you think you've got the right to make that decision?" Aaron asks me.

"Believe me, if we need the right, we will take it" Derek says, meeting Aaron's eyes.

"He may be a pain in the ass but he's my responsibility" Aaron says. "Surely you can relate to that, right?" he pleads. Derek and I look at each other straight away. Yeah. We definitely can. A suited man kicks the door in. I quickly hide the ledger under my jacket and bag. Derek goes for his gun but he's thrown into the wall. I move to help but I come face to face with an automatic. Golem charges in, choking one of the men. We watch with wide eyes as a man in a suit wearing a ring comes in, him and Golem knowing each other. His name's Eckhart. Eckhart shuts him down with some Latin. Crap. There goes plan B. The guy with the gun pointed at me, pushes me againist the wall. When Derek moves for that guy, another douche points a gun at him. I shake my head, telling him it's okay and to stop. Eckhart gets the scroll from Golem's mouth.

"You woke him but you didn't claim him" Eckhart points out to Aaron, reading the small scroll. "You write your name on the scroll boy that's how you _Yifalchunbee_ , 'take charge'" he tells Aaron. Eckhart asks for the red ledger.

"How about you screw yourself, Nazi prick" I say.

"Can we put the Nazi thing away for now and just talk about this like-" Eckhart starts.

"Nazi necromancer dicks?" Derek finishes for him. "No thanks"

"So you let all those experiments happen, huh?" I ask Eckhart.

"I invented them, thank you very much" he tells me.

"So, what about you?" I ask him. "You're no undead. You cast a 'forever 21' spell on yourself like that dick from the library?"

"His name was Torvald. And you will suffer for that" he says. One of the men find the red ledger. Damn. Eckhart gets it handed over to him. "So, let's see. I have a magic Jew at my feet, not a master in sight and finally, this" he holds up the ledger. "Our secrets are secret once again" he smiles. "That reminds me of a story. A Jew, a gentile, a lady and a Golem work into a bar - and it doesn't end with them making it out-" Aaron smashes Eckhart with the table leg Golem broke off. I dive for my gun and Derek grabs his from the bag. We shoot the other men dead. Eckhart's left alone, getting back to his feet. "Fools! You can kill me but the Thule will never die!" Derek and I fire in unison, shooting him in the face.

"That's a start" Derek nods. "You okay?" he asks Aaron. Aaron nods. "Ash?"

"I got to shoot some Nazi scum in the face, i'm awesome" I grin happily.

..

Aaron decides to claim Golem, writing his name on the scroll and putting it back in his mouth. Golem wakes back up and I find myself sighing to relief. I like Golem.

"Yifalchunbee" Golem says.

"But I thought I did?" Aaron asks him.

"Yes" Golem bows to Aaron. Derek and I smile as Golem recognizes his master.

..

Derek pours us both a glass of Scotch. I shrug and accept it. I've got a pen in my hand, ready to write an entry into the Men Of Letters' book.

"You a Man Of Letters now?" Derek asks, sitting across from me. He crosses his legs, stretching them up onto the table.

"We both are" I say with smile. "All 4 of us are now" I say.

"You know..as much as I love having your brothers around, it's been, you know..?" he trails off, not wanting to say something bad.

"It's okay" I assure him with a chuckle. "I know, and I agree. It's been nice having this place to ourselves" I say and he smiles back, nodding.

"One day we'll go back to our little house on the beach" Derek says.

"Swear?" I ask.

"Swear" he chuckles. We clink our glasses together and drink, me writing an entry into our book.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	54. 8x20 Pac-Man Fever

**Big Dashlee moment in this one :)**

 **Shout out to Tesla424 for reviewing! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

 _Pac-Man Fever 8x20_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I walk into the room, eyes half closed. We're trying to help find Kevin. Except i'm sick. Really sick. Derek eyes me as I rub a tired hand down my face.

"Ash, you should-" he starts.

"Tell me go back to bed and i'll kill you" I cut him off. "I'm fine" I tell him. "What time did I go to sleep?" I ask with a yawn.

"You laid down at noon, yesturday" he tells me. Wow, really? Crap. That's..a long time. He throws me a beer but my reflexes are so off. I barely make a move to catch it. It smashes againist the ground behind me.

"Uh..sorry" I say.

"This is why we don't have nice things Ash" Derek says. I shrug and start walking over to him, stumbling a little. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, getting up and coming over to me.

"We should go find Kevin" I say, changing the subject.

"Take it easy Ash. I've hacked all the security cameras, i've got nothing so far" Derek tells me.

"And Dean and Sam?" I ask him. "What have they got?"

"Jack squat as well" Derek sighs. Usually, Dean wouldn't allow us to get involved with the 'big kid' stuff but this is the exception. He really needs our help as Sam's out of comission due to the trials. "So, we'll do what we can from here until you're better" he says.

"I can still go out there, I can still hunt" I say stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That so?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

..

"This is stupid" I say.

"Prove to me you're okay. You hit that target, you can get back out there" Derek says, handing me my gun.

"Just like that? No more questions or making me rest and take those stupid pills from the stupid doctor?" I ask.

"Yeah. Promise" he nods. "Go ahead" he says, motioning to the human cut-out target. I bring my gun up, hands shaking. I try to force it to stop but it won't. I bring up my other hand to steady myself. I take 2 shots. I miss the entire target, hitting the wall both times. "See? You're not fine" Derek says. I get angry, shooting until there's no bullets left in the clip. I've missed the target again. "Ash" Derek says. I turn to him as he takes the gun from my hand. I don't want him going out there alone.

"You can't go out there by yourself" I say.

"I'm not. We're both going to sit tight and wait for you to get better, okay?" Derek says. I sigh.

"Fine" I agree, leaning into Derek. He hugs me, leading me out of the training room.

..

"There's an email here from Charlie" Derek tells me. I smile, I like Charlie. "She says she's found us a case in the neighbourhood. But she can't find us, this place must be in some kind of Bermuda Triangle or something" Derek says.

..

I smile when Charlie gets out of her, very yellow, little car.

"Your highness!" I grin, hugging the girl. She hugs me back and fist bumps Derek.

"What's up bitches?" she says. I move to lean againist the impala and a pained grunt leaves my lips without my permission. "You okay Ash?" she asks me.

"What are you doing in Kansas?" I ask her, brushing off the question. What I have..I wasn't really listening to the doctor and I probably can't pronounce the sickness anyway, is supposed to last a few days. Symptoms are; headaches, aching body, itchy throat, dizziness, vomitting, restlessness. I have practically all of those. And I hate it.

"Comic convention in Topeka" she tells us.

"In the middle of the week?" I ask.

"Girl's got to get her collectables" Charlie chuckles. "So, can you take me to your untrackable dungeon?"

..

"Holy awesome" Charlie smiles, looking around the room.

"So Charlie, this case?" Derek asks.

"When I was in Topeka, I came across it. Tom Blake, he went missing on his way home from work. He was found dead yesturday, his insides liquefied. I have eliminated the following things" she says, showing us some app on her ipad.

"Wait. When did you become such an expert?" I ask her.

"You know me, a little really, really obsessive" she says sheepishly. "Dug into all things monsters after your brothers left" Charlie tells me. I smile, she's a smart girl. "I also found a seris of books by Carver Adlin.." she says, looking between us. "Did those books really happen?" she asks us. Derek and I share a look. "Oh. Wow..um..that is some meta madness" she says.

"Don't we know it" Derek says, giving her an awkward smile.

"I guess I need to thank Dean for saving the world" Charlie says. Charlie turns to me. "Sorry you have such bad luck with ex boyfriends" she says. I look at her, a little confused. "James.."

"We need to find every copy of those books and burn them" I say, frowning.

"They're online now so good luck with that" Charlie shrugs. Then she looks between us. "But congratulations on getting together. How'd you manage to convince Dean to let you 'couple up' with his little sister.." she says, looking at Derek. She trails off when she says the pained looks on our faces. "Oh..sorry. But uh..yeah. Lying to Dean and Sam, not the best idea" she says.

"Charlie" I sigh. We knew that, we found out firsthand.

"Right, sorry" she grins sheepishly.

"You two stay here, i'm going to look into this case" Derek says, standing up.

"I'm coming" I say, standing up too. I stumble, _again_. And then Derek's going, Charlie with him. And i'm staying here..and i'm not allowed to do anything. I seriously _hate_ this.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

We finally find an appropriate outfit for Charlie. She's funny, I like her. She reminds me of Cora, she's like another little sister.

"So is Ash okay?" Charlie asks me, tucking her shirt in.

"She's tough..but she's really sick and it's beating her. She needs to stay out of comission for a little while, let herself get better. Getting her to do that though..that's another task in itself" I sigh.

"She doesn't just listen to you?" Charlie asks.

"You've read the books" I remind her. Realisation dawns over Charlie.

"I have and I don't think she's ever listened to you" she chuckles, me joining in. "If it's any constolation, having read both of your histories, there is pretty much nothing that can take Ash out, especially with you at her side" she says.

"Thanks" I give her a small smile.

"Must be nice, having someone to watch out for you, someone to always have your back" she says.

"No boyfriend?" I ask her.

"Actually, I have 2" she says. I look at her in confusion. 2 boyfriends? "Their names are Xbox and PS3" she grins. I roll my eyes.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Just as i'm stepping into the training room, I get a call.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Hey, it's me" Derek says. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yes Derek. I'm still fine" I ground out. "Look, I can hunt-"

"No you can't. Let's let the healing continue, i'll check in later" he says before hanging up. Hell no he didn't just shut me down then hang up. Dick. I pick up my gun. I try my hardest to aim for the chest on the target. I fire twice. I miss my mark but at least the bullets hit the target this time.

"Close enough" I shrug.

..

"What took you guys so long?" I ask Charlie and Derek as they walk up to me. Okay..I may have stolen Charlie's car and come to scope the case out myself. I can't stand being couped up inside while they're out here working.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asks, voice quiet but angry.

"Working the case, same as you" I say. "Jake Hill, librarian, he went missing yesturday. No relation to the other vic. Coroner already swooped in" I tell him.

"Yeah, we met her. She's abit of a bitch" Derek tells me. "Well, if there's nothing else then why don't you head home-"

"Still have to talk to the witnesses" I cut him off.

"We can handle that. Charlie, go talk to the witnesses" Derek says.

"But I don't wanna miss the moment" she says, looking between us.

"Charlie" Derek says. She nods and walks over to the boys. "Ash, I know you're frustrated but you're also really sick" Derek says carefully.

"I'm not leaving Derek" I say.

"I know you wanna help, I get it, I really do but-" Derek tries.

"Derek, you can't take care of the both of us" I say. "You know I need to be out here. 'Play through the pain' right?" I say.

"Come on Ash, don't quote me to me" Derek sighs.

"Well you're right. Staying home and doing nothing isn't going to help me"

"But coming out into the cold, hunting, being around dead bodies, that's all going to help you right?" he says sarcastically. I narrow my eyes at him, getting angry. Charlie chooses this moment to come back.

"The boys said they noticed something on the body before it covered them in years of future therapy. A blue handprint" she tells us.

"Sounds like something you should read about" Derek says to me. "In a book. At home. In bed" he says.

"Listen to me" I say, lowering my voice angerily and stepping up to him. Derek's never backed down from me before so i'm not suprised when he steps up to me too, meeting my eyes. Charlie though, she steps back. "We may be together but you don't own me Derek. So stop telling me where and when I can go" I bite out. Derek, seeing he's defeated, scoffs and walks away.

"Whatever Ash" he throws over his shoulder.

"You two fight like an old married couple" Charlie says. We watch as he drives away. "Wait, he's leaving?"

"It's alright, I stole your car" I tell her.

"Cool" she nods. She turns to me. "Wait..you stole my car?" she asks. I shrug sheepishly.

..

When Derek steps into the hospital, we're waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" I ask him. He grins at me. It's not a good grin, not for me anyway.

"I had to pick someone up" he says. Then Dean steps inside.

"You called my brother?!" I ask Derek angerily. Dean moves between us when I step towards Derek.

"No, I called him to check in on you. He didn't lie" Dean tells me. I glare at Derek past Dean. "Hey Charlie" he smiles softly at her. Then his eyes fall to me. "Now. Why aren't you at home?" my oldest brother asks me. I take a breath, ready to go off but we hear a car pulling in. Charlie runs down the hall. She comes back.

"It's the coroner. I got this, go" she says. The 3 of us go into the morgue. Derek goes for the bodies while Dean goes for the report. They find the bodies are gone. Dean tells us the bodies have already been burned. He starts snapping pictures of the report, saying something about research. Derek comes over to me cautiously.

"Hey" he says, leaning againist the table beside me.

"Hey" I say. I feel too crappy to fight with him right now.

"You okay? In here I mean?" he asks. He's not asking about me being sick so I don't snap. "I know you hate hospitals" he says. He knows me well.

"It's okay" I tell him.

"But I promised you awhile ago that there would be no more hospitals" he says.

"You remember that?" I ask him, turning to look at him.

"Of course I do. I remember every promise I make you" he says. I give him a small smile. "Like when I promised you i'd come back to you, when I promised i'd keep you safe. I remember every promise and I intend to keep them" he says. I sigh and hug him.

"I'm sorry for what I said" I say. He hugs me back. I just can't stay mad at the guy.

"Me too but it's okay, as long as you're in bed resting after this case" he says. I pull back and smile.

"If you stay with me I promise i'll rest up in bed" I compromise.

"Okay, deal" he smiles.

"As disgustingly cute as that was to watch" Dean says with a sigh. Oops, forgot he was in here. "We gotta go" he says.

..

"Leviathan?" Derek asks Charlie. She shakes her head.

"No, they consume their prey" she tells Derek. They run through a few more options but Charlie's shutting him down every time.

"I hate that thing" Derek says, eyeing her ipad. "I want one" he sighs.

"Hold on, Djinn" I say.

"Their vics don't get liquefied" Charlie says.

"According to Dad's journal, there's a bastard offshoot. All the regular jazz of normal Djinn except they leave their victims with jelly like insides" I tell them. "And when they poison their vics, they leave behind a blue handprint" I say. Dean holds his hand up and we high-five.

"Books beat technology" Dean says, smirking at Charlie.

"I hate that thing" Charlie says, looking at Dad's journal. "And I want one" she sighs.

"So do these things die like regular Djinn?" Derek asks.

"Silver blade dipped in lamb's blood. Now we just have to find the asshat" Dean says. Derek chuckles to himself. "What?" Dean asks him.

"Ash calls me that, all the time" Derek says. Dean chuckles, looking at me.

"It's true" I shrug. What? Sometimes Derek can be an asshat. Charlie gets up and claims to be getting us food, and pie as I apparently always forget it. Once the door's shut, Dean turns to us.

"She seem a little off to you?" Dean asks.

"Since she got here" Derek nods.

"Hey, asshats" I say, getting their attention. "I don't always forget the pie" I object.

"Yeah, you do" Dean says. "Unless it's for yourself" he adds. I kick his knee under the table.

"He's sort of right" Derek says. I turn to glare at the man but i'm suprised when he kisses me instead. "I said sort of, not entirely" he grins sweetly. Dean makes gagging noises, pretending to throw up. I roll my eyes at him, taking Derek's hand in mine under the table.

..

"Charlie, it's Ash. Again..call us, okay?" I leave Charlie a message again. I hang up, starting to cough. I see Derek and Dean in the doorway and quickly force myself to stop. "Hey" I say suspiciously raspy, eyes watering from holding in my coughs.

"Ash.." Dean says, both men coming in. I feel my stomach churning.

"Hold that thought" I say, holding up a finger. I quickly rush into the bathroom, throwing up. "God dammit" I curse. I now have all symtoms of my whatever illness. Great. I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth out. I come back into the room to find Derek on the laptop, the two men talking about where Charlie is. They stop when they see me. "Say anything and I promise i'll shoot both of you" I say, looking between them. Derek doesn't say anything but Dean looks like he might. I raise my eyebrows at him, daring him to do it. "Go ahead Dean" I push, putting my gun on the table, motioning to it.

"We're going after Charlie" Dean decides to say. I smirk. That's what I thought.

..

When we get to her apartment, it's a mess. There's fake passports and IDs. She's been taken. We find she's been donating money to Shawnee County General Hospital in Topeka under her fake alias. To a patient called Gertrude Middleton.

"I'll take Gertrude, you two keep Djinn-digging" Dean says. We nod. "Don't push yourself too much Ash" Dean says, disappearing out the door quickly before I can say a word.

"We're just worried, that's all" Derek tells me.

"I know, but i'm okay. No unsupernatural illness is going to take me down" I assure him. He pulls me to sit on his knee while we research on her laptop.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I don't worry about you. You're my girl and I want you to be okay all the time." He says. I smile and press my lips to his.

"I will be, just give me some time." I say, kissing him again. He nods, kissing me back. I grin, swinging my legs over so i'm facing him instead of the laptop.

"No, no, no" he pulls back reluctantly. "We really need to help Charlie" he says.

"What have we found so far?"

"Just her aliases." He says.

"So..nothing of use for now then?" I ask.

"Yeah." He nods. "But Dean's going to-"

"Dean's gonna call and pick us up on the way back." I say.

"So, what you're saying is.." He says, his hands leaving the keyboard to settle on my hips. "We have spare time and an empty house?" He asks.

"Mmm hmm." I nod, pressing my lips to his again. He smiles and pulls me flush againist him.

"Okay then."

"Okay then." I repeat before he's kissing me again.

..

Dean came by and picked us up. He told us about Charlie's Mum and how she's been making those payments to keep her on life support. Since she's on the run for some illegal hacking gig when she was in her teens, she uses a fake alias.

"So no chance of recovery at all?" I ask Dean.

"No. She seemed like a cool Mum too. Kind, strong, taken from her family way too young, remind you of anybody?" Dean says. Derek and I share a sad look. All of our mothers. I show Dean what Derek and I found. Jennifer's the Djinn. And she has Charlie. And we know where she'll be. Creepy power-suit lady, we're coming for you.

..

I'm thrown into the fence. I spin around to find Jennifer right behind me. She punches me and shoves me to the ground. My aching body flares up in pain. She comes at me, eyes turning blue. Then she stops, eyes dying out and she falls to the ground, dead. Derek's holding a blade covered with blood behind her. He drops it and helps me up.

"You good?" he asks.

"I'm a little sore, thanks for saving me" I say. He smiles softly and kisses my cheek.

"No problem" he says. We take some of the Djinn blood and inject it into Charlie. She's tied to a chair, blue handprint on her arm.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Dean asks.

"I don't know" I say. We start talking about the different kind of Djinn making Charlie need a different antidote. We bounce ideas off each other for a little before we all agree on an answer.

"African dream root" all 3 of us says. God I love it when we all agree on something.

..

I tip the vial of ginger into the jar and some of Charlie's hair. I was told, literally ordered, that i'm not the one going in after Charlie.

"I'll go" Dean says.

"You should stay with Ash, make sure she's okay" Derek says. "She listens to you more than she listens to me" he admits, Dean grinning. Dean hands over the jar and Derek drinks it. It smells gross. He pulls up a chair. "Okay, i'm going to need to go to sleep fast. Hit me" he says, looking at Dean. "I know you don't want to but-" I cut him off by hitting him, both men looking at me in suprise. "Hard enough to knock me out Ash, not just hurt me" he says, clicking his jaw.

"Oh, I wasn't helping you, that was payback" I say, smiling sweetly.

"Bitch" he says.

"Jerk" I reply.

"Not the time for a little domestic" Dean says, looking between us. "I'll do it" he says, stepping up to Derek.

"Okay, but tell me when-" he hits Derek and he slumps into the chair, unconcious. Dean smiles triumphantly.

"Feel better?" I ask him.

"I do actually" he smiles. We turn towards a sound in the distance. "Stay here" Dean mouths, walking towards it. I hear someone talking. I run after Dean. I find him fighting a young boy, his eyes glowing blue.

"It wasn't your Mom messing up, it was you" I say. He turns to me, stalking towards me. His eyes flash and go out, him dropping dead. Dean comes over to me.

"I told you to stay put" he scowls softly.

"Come on, they'll be waking up soon" I say, taking his hand and pulling him back into the other room. We walk in to see both Charlie and Derek waking up. I go to Derek's side and Dean goes to Charlie's. I frown when I see Charlie grab Dean tightly and cry into his chest.

"I know kid, i'm sorry" he soothes her, rubbing her back.

"What happened?" I ask Derek.

"She had to let her Mum go" he tells me. I notice he has tears in his eyes too.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I ask him, my eyes flickering between both of his. I don't like it when he's upset, it hurts me to see him upset.

"My worst nightmare is losing you" he tells me. He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly.

"Derek? Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere" I assure him, hugging him back, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"I love you Ash" he whispers in my ear. I'm a little suprised..I didn't expect him to say that. We've never said it before. I smile softly, turning my head a little to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too Derek" I whisper back. I don't know exactly what he saw but I know it's upset him alot. I do know that I love him though.

..

"Come by anytime Char, it's nice having another girl around" I say, hugging her.

"Thank Ash" she says. "And I will"

"Bye kid" Derek says, hugging her after me.

"Bye Derek. Take care of your girlfriend and for the love of god, please never fight again" she says, pulling back. "Ash is scary like that" she says, making us all chuckle.

"Don't worry, we're okay now" Derek assures her.

"Thanks for helping me down there" she thanks Derek. "I'm going by the hospital on my way out of town..I gotta let go, right?" she says sadly. She doesn't have to explain it for us to know what she means. She's going to say goodbye to her Mum..forever. Derek nods, smiling softly.

"Bye Charlie" I say.

"Bye guys" she smiles. Me and Derek walk away, leaving her and Dean. They hug and Dean kisses her head. Then Charlie's walking towards her car.

"I'm so proud of you" I say to Derek. He looks at me. "For helping Charlie do something like that. It takes alot to do that" I say. Derek smiles softly.

"She helped me too" he tells me.

"How so?" I ask him.

"Doesn't really matter" he shrugs. "Let's just say she helped me see what you really mean to me" he says. I don't ask for details, I don't need them. I smile back and peck his lips. Dean walks back over.

"So" he says.

"So" I say.

"I should hit the road soon, Sammy's waiting" Dean says. He looks to Derek. "You uh..you have a free hit" he says.

"No, it's okay" Derek shakes his head.

"Come on, I hit you, you hit me now" he says.

"Not with Ash right here. I just got out of the dog box" Derek grins, making Dean laugh. I roll my eyes but smile.

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye then..for now" Dean says. I jump into him, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you too kid" Dean says, hugging me back.

"Argh. I miss you and Sammy so much" I say.

"We're okay, we miss you too, both of you. You just focus on beating this sickness alright?" Dean says. I pull back and nod, smiling.

"I'm through the worst" I tell him.

"Good" he says, scruffing my hair. He holds his hand out to Derek. Derek takes it and the two shake. Dean ends up pulling him into a hug. "Thank you" he says. The two share a nod, a silent understanding passing between them. "No more fighting alright?" Dean says, grinning.

"Like I said, i'm not promising anything" I grin back. Dean smiles at us one more time before walking away, towards his car. He beeps, waving out as he leaves.

"He'll be okay, Sam too. He'll get through the trials" Derek tells me, arm around my shoulders as we watch Dean drive away.

"I know, I just miss them alot sometimes" I say, leaning into his embrace.

"Come inside, I have a suprise for you" Derek nods towards the house. I nod and follow him in. He takes us to a room, it's a bedroom. Big bed, big tv. Senseless cartoons are playing and there's a dozen beers on the both bedside tables each. "I was thinking, we take the rest of the night off" he says, turning to me. "Cartoons, beer and bed" he says.

"My 3 favourite things" I smile. "And you of course" I say, making him smile. He does know me well. Very, very well. We spend the rest of the night curled up together, watching cartoons while we're half drunk, the empty bottles lining the floor. God I love this man.

..

..

 **Sweet ending to this chapter :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	55. 9x13 The Purge

**Another jump, sorry, but another chapter all the same :)**

 **Shout out to Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell for reviewing! Hehe, it was obvious :) It's funny you should say that because I have plans for future chapters :) Mohaha!**

 **Just so all the readers know, there are 8 chapters after this chapter! There will be saddness, surprise, love, family! And an extra long closing chapter in end season 10!**

 _The Purge 9x13_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"He went from 300 to 90 pounds in minutes" Derek tells me as he sits up in bed.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't check it out, i'm just saying..you know..not this second" I say, still laying down.

"As much as I want to stay in bed with you..we need to go. The Shrieff is already processing Coroner's report for us" he says, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Come on Ash, we're FBI. We can't be late" he grins, getting out of bed. I sigh and get up too. He is right.

"I got dibbs on the shower first" I yawn, moving towards it. I'm suprised to feel arms around my waist.

"You know what could save some time? If we went in together" Derek whispers in my ear.

"Like I said, I got first dibbs" I smirk, pulling away from him. I close the bathroom door, leaving Derek pouting.

..

Shrieff Donna hands us the files when she sees us.

"Here you go" she says with a bright smile. It's genuine though and I find myself smiling back.

"What are they saying the official cause of death is?" Derek asks her.

"Cardiac arrest. But between us, that's bull. The victim suffered massive organ damage. It looked like everything was just sucked right out of him" she tells us, pouring a cup of coffee. She grabs a donut and offers us one. I nod with a big smile. I haven't eaten and I love donuts. I stand with Donna, eating my donut. "We're stumped here. Things like this don't happen in Stillwater" she says. Donna tells us how Wayne didn't have enemies but he did have a not-so-friendly rivalry with Slim Jim. They both competed in eating competitions and around these parts, they take it pretty seriously. I take a big bite of the donut, revealing in it's good flavour. I look up and Derek's looking at me. He motions for me to wipe my mouth and I wipe it with a napkin. He holds back laughter as i'm guessing I didn't get it.

"Does that make Slim Jim a suspect?" Derek ask the Shrieff, still trying not to laugh at me. I don't care. This is so good.

"There's 15 witnesses saying he was still inside when Wayne was attacked. I'd say no" Donna tells us. We both finish off our donuts before Derek and I thank her and leave.

"Slim Jim's house?" I guess. Derek nods and we get into the camaro.

"Here" Derek says. He licks his thumb and wipes the donut powder off my face. He puts his thumb back in his mouth and I gotta admit..I liked that. He brings his hands to the steering wheel and pulls out, heading for Slim Jim's.

..

He tells us everything we need to know. He's gearing up for a competition so he's eating a big bowl of lettuce. I excuse myself to use the restroom so I can snoop around. I go into their bedroom and his wife really is the gypsy type. Big pink dress at the wedding, gypsy worshippings, a hex bag..wait. I hear the shower turn off so I grab the hex bag and go back downstairs. I nod to Derek for us to leave.

"Thanks for your time, if you remember anything else here's our number" Derek says, giving him our card.

..

We look through the hex bag once we're at our hotel. It's got marbles, Wayne's hair, some other weird things. There's a knock at the door and Derek grabs his gun and answers it.

"I believe you have something of mine" Slim Jim's wife, Mala says. Damn.

..

"Me? Kill Wayne? I loved Wayne!" she objects. Mala tells us how she's been having an affair with Wayne for years.

"How is Wayne you're type? I mean..Slim Jim is, well..slim" I ask. Derek gives me a pointed look. "Oh, I don't mean to be rude" I add quickly.

"What can I say? Sometimes it's nice to feel a little give.." she says, eyes falling to Derek.

"Oh..right. Extra cushion for the..yeah" Derek says, shifting awkwardly under the girl's gaze. I narrow my eyes at Mala. _Mine_.

"If you loved Wayne then why'd you put a curse on him?" I ask Mala. She tells us it was a blessing bag. That she wanted Wayne to win so they could use the money to get Mala divorced and they could marry in Orlando. She's not our perk.

..

By morning, there's another body for us to check out. She weighted 180..now she's closer to 75. We ask for Shrieff Donna Hanscum but she's out for the rest of the week. What an odd time to leave work? When the officer walks away, Derek shows me the suction mark on the vic's back.

"Changeling?" I ask him.

"Maybe, but neither of the vicitims had any kids" Derek tells me.

"And we don't know if Wayne had a suction mark. We must have missed it" I say. I look past Derek to see a pretty muscular blonde guy talking to the cops. He's definately no Derek but it's enough to catch my eye at most.

"We should split up" Derek says. "One stay here and talk to the staff, one visits the morgue"

"I'll stay here, talk to the other trainers" I say. Derek turns around and see the blonde guy. He turns back to me and I smile sheepishly.

"I'm staying" he says, leaving no room for arguement.

"Okay Der" I nod. "No talking to pretty girl trainers" I say half-heartedly.

"So you can check out blondy but I can check out the redhead?" he asks, nodding over his shoulder. I see another girl, she's got red hair and is really pretty. "Kidding Ash" he grins.

"If she touches you, i'll rip her face off" I say sweetly.

"If he even looks at you, i'll cut his nuts off" he says, just as sweet. When noone's looking, I lean in and peck his lips before leaving. We're idiots. Possessive idiots.

..

When I get back to the hotel, Derek's already there.

"Find anything?" he asks. I sit on the bed next to him and he kisses my temple.

"Yeah, just below his hairline on the back of his neck..suction mark" I tell him, leaning into his shoulder.

"Well blondy had some on his lower back" Derek tells me.

"But he was skinny..and alive" I point out. Derek tells me how he just lost a ton of weight. He didn't give away much but Derek did some research and came across Canyon Valley. We watch the video and it's a weight loss beauty treatment spa. There's a relatively attractive girl and guy advocating their business. "I'm guessing we're going?" I ask.

"Yeah" he sighs. "It's a couple hours, i'll drive first" he says.

..

We go with personal trainers this time. We're interviewed by the relatively attractive people, Larry and Maritza. They're married. After alot of bullshitting, they believe we're qualified enough to be hired.

"Problem is..there's only one available slot" Larry says. Derek and I share a look. "How do you feel about working in another department?" Larry asks Derek. Crap.

..

I walk over to Derek. He grins at me, giving me all his attention.

"What?" I ask. He looks me up and down.

"Those are some painfully tight shorts Ash" he says, still grinning.

"You're telling me? How the hell do they not have a bigger sports bra either?" I ask angerily. Maritza gave me this outfit. Tiny and very tight shorts and a sports bra that can practically fit one boob in. "Stop looking" I say, smacking his arm.

"I'm on lunch lady detail so I think I deserve to check you out" he shrugs, going back to preping food. "You're the one that loves food, why couldn't you do this?"

"You call this food? This looks like chemical waste-" I shut up when a girl comes over to grab food. "It's nutrient enriched and very low-calorie" I smile sweetly at the girl. She smiles back and takes a cup of whatever the hell that stuff was and walks away.

"And that's why you're the personal trainer" Derek nods.

"Hey, new guy. Quit flirtin' with the trainer and keep scoopin' huh?" another kitchen guy says to Derek. Derek glares at him.

"Calm down Sourwolf" I say. I check my phone. "I got a Ashtanga yoga class in 5 minutes anyway" I say.

"What do you know about yoga?" Derek asks skeptically.

"How do you think I got so bendy?" I wink, walking away. I hear Derek chuckle.

..

"Good work guys, switch to downward dog" I say. "And hold for 5 minutes" I say.

"5 minutes? What happened to 30 seconds?" one of the guys asks.

"Yeah, yeah, 1 minute then" I say. The guy groans but doesn't say anything else. I get up and check their form. I notice large red suction marks on all of their backs. When the class is over, I cheer them on and tell them they all did great. Larry's wheeling a dazed Shrieff Donna in a wheelchair. She looks up at me and goes to say something but I cut her off, patting Larry on the back and answer my now ringing phone.

"Ash" Derek says in a slur.

"Derek?" I ask, looking down at my phone in confusion. Yeah, it's his number. "What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"I need your help" he says hazily. "Sweet..sweet potatoes" he says before hanging up. I take off in a run towards the kitchen.

"Derek?" I call out. He's not in here. "Derek?" I call out, going down a hallway. "Derek?!"

"Ash.." comes Derek's drunken voice. I go into the room and see him on the ground, laying on a bag of sweet potatoes. I go over and sit down beside him.

"Der" I say, shaking him. "Wake up" I say, smacking his shoulder.

"What took you so long?" he mumbles, eyes closed.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him.

"I was drugged. The pudding..I couldn't resist" he grins. I pick up the bowl and smell it.

"Salted caramel?"

"Yeah baby. Best of both worlds, salty and sweet" he says.

"Okay, stay here, i'll be back" I say. I hear Derek try to get up and follow but he fails and falls down again. I 'question' the chef. I find the bottle of supplements he's using as requested by Larry and Maritza. I grab an energy drink for Derek and go back to find him. I help him sit up and hand him the can, opening it for him.

"What supplements?" he asks. I open the bottle and show him. Wait..I look inside.

"These aren't supplements, they're roofies" I say.

"How the hell do you know what roofies look like?" Derek asks me.

"How do you not know? You've seen Hangover right? You wanna end up like them? Neither do I, I like my face without a tattoo and my mouth with all my teeth" I grin. Derek chuckles then groans.

"What'd you find out in bendy class?" he asks.

"They all had suction marks, every one of them"

"What's going on here?" Derek asks.

"There's someone we can ask about that too" I sigh, helping him to stand.

..

We talk to Shrieff Donna and she tells us how she's been waiting over 6 months to come here. She tells us she's already lose 10 pounds in 1 day. Derek asks her if she's worried about the sudden weight loss but she really doesn't care.

"My husband Doug..he left me last year because he said I loved cookie dough milkshakes more than him" she tells us sadly.

"They are good" I nod. Derek nudges me. "Oh..Doug, he's a dick and you deserve better" I tell her. She thanks me but says she agrees with him. She came here to feel pretty again and they helped her with that. "You're a very beautiful woman Donna" I tell her honestly.

"Thank you. So are you" she smiles. "But the real question is, why are you two here?" she asks.

"We're undercover" Derek tells her. "There might be a connection between Canyon Valley and the murders in town"

"What kind of connection?" she asks.

"Suction marks" I tell her.

"Like this?" Donna lifts up her shirt and reveal one on her back. We ask her where it came from and she tells us her spa treatment.

"Did you eat the pudding before the spa treatment?" Derek asks her.

"Yipe. Licked the bowl and everything" she smiles.

"Who did your treatment?" I ask her.

"Maritza" she tells us.

..

I rush into the kitchen when I hear a scream. Larry dead on the floor. I rush to find Derek. He's got Maritza tied to a chair. She tells us how she brought her brother Alonso here from Peru for a better life. But he's not as in control with his need for food like she and her husband are. She tells us Alonso was put to solely kitchen duty because he almost sucked a patient dry during a treatment. She starts to cry over the death of her husband and I actually feel bad for her. She tells us Alonso will be in the basement and we leave her in the chair to go after her brother. Derek motions for me to go one way and he goes the other. One quick kiss and we split up. We're searching by dull flashlights so it's hard to see. I look in a wardrobe but suddenly it's pushed forward, trapping me underneth and Alonso's on top of it.

"You and stupido have no chance. The fat makes us stronger" he says.

"Your sister didn't mention that when she ratted you out" I say, trying to get out from under the wardrobe.

"You're lying!" he yells at me. He leaps down at me but the second his weights off me, I roll out from under the wardrobe. Alonso finds me again and attacks me. I pick up my knife and torch again. He bends my wrist back, making me drop the knife. We're in hand to hand combat in practical darkness. Something hits me hard across the face and i'm thrown through a wall. Alonso jumps on me, pinning me down. I watch with wide eyes as his suction tounge comes out. I struggle againist him but he's too strong. Just as it's centimetres away, Derek grabs it and slice it off. I kick Alonso off me and jump to my feet. I hug Derek and we watch as Alonso's tounge twitches until it finally stops moving.

"Good timing" I say. Derek smiles at me and kisses my head.

..

We deal with the cops and decide to let Maritza go. She's not a threat and she knows exactly what we'll do to her if she becomes dangerous. And this place, it's good for people. Helped people like Donna..we can't take that away from her because her brother was dangerous. We get into the camaro and start driving back towards the hotel.

"Ash, still have your yoga outift?" Derek asks.

"Under my singlet and trackies" I tell him, looking down at my outfit. "Why?" I ask, looking back up at him.

"You'll see" he grins. I blush and punch his arm playfully.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	56. 9x14 Captives

**Going to be much different from the episode, not a particularly happy chapter, along with maybe a couple more. If you're easily emotional, tissues may be necessary ;)**

 **Shout out to Telsa424 for reviewing! Neither would I, hehe! And she's about to get even madder, and sadder, because we need a good dose of sad feels and drama sometimes :)**

 _Captives 9x14_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Derek and both my brothers have been acting..sneaky, shady even. So when Sam comes into our room in the middle of the night, asking Derek to come with him, i'm suspicious. I pretend to be asleep as Derek slips out of bed.

"Ash?" he calls out quietly. "Are you awake?" he waits but I don't say anything. I wait exactly 3 and a half minutes before sneaking out of bed myself. I tiptoe down the stairs, perks of being a hunter; i'm practically silent.

"Kevin..i'm sorry" I stop, confused. I listen in on Dean. That's why they're sneaking around? Kevin's here? I peek in the room but Dean's alone. "You did not choose this life. You busted your ass, you lost everything, everyone you've loved. And your reward? Getting killed" wait. What the hell is he talking about? "On my watch. If I..it was on me. It was my fault..and.." the lights start to flicker. "And there's nothing I can do to make that right. I am so sorry" Dean says. Sam and Derek come into the room. I hide, listening and peeking. Something is off, something's wrong and they're not telling me. My eyes widen and fill with tears as Kevin appears, tells them they need to find his mother who he believes is alive. Dean promises to get Kevin to heaven..he's..he's dead. And they all knew. And they kept it from me. Kevin died and they lied to me about it. I grit my teeth angerily.

"You say you want to make it right? This is how" Kevin says, disappearing.

"What do we do?" Sam asks.

"For starters" I say, revealing myself. All 3 of their eyes widen. It's clear i've caught them out. "You tell me what the hell's going on" I say, tears threatening to spill. None of them say anything, dumbstruck. "Kevin's dead. And you all lied to me about it" I say.

"Wait, Ash-" Derek starts.

"Shut up" I cut him off. "I don't want an apology, I don't want excuses. Just tell me what happened to Kevin" I say evenly. I'm too upset to be angry. Kevin was important to me. He's passed away and i'm only finding out now. Sam motions for me to sit. I abide. Dean and Derek keep quiet as Sam tells me the story. He tells me everything, Gadreel, Cas trying to help Sam, Sam and Dean splitting up, and finally..Metatron using Sam's body with Gadreel inside to kill Kevin. It's silent for a long time once Sam finishes. All 3 of them are looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Ash..you okay?" Sam asks me.

"Why?" I ask, tears falling. "Why did you lie to me?" I ask, looking between the 3 of them.

"To pro-" Dean starts.

"Don't you _dare_ say it was to protect me" I warn him.

"It was, I swear. We would have told you, I would have told you" Dean says. "I couldn't let you go chasing after Gadreel Ash, I just couldn't. You have to understand" Dean pleads.

"I don't understand" I say, shaking my head. "I don't like being lied too. Especially not from my family"

"We did what we thought was best" Derek says, frowning at the sight off me crying. "I couldn't watch you cry over another lost person. I just..we thought it would be best to wait until Sam was better, until things were settled again. It was never supposed to go like this" Derek says.

"Well it did go like this. I just saw my friend's ghost and I didn't even know he was dead" I say, frowning. I sniff back my tears and sigh shakily. I take the ring off my finger. The one Derek gave me, the one that belonged to his mother. As I look at it, I think back to when he gave it to me.

 _I slowly wake up, the sun shining over my face. I open my eyes, reaching out for Derek without me realising i'm doing it. But I find the other side of the bed empty._

 _"Der?" I call out sleepily, looking around our room in the bunker which we now have to share with both of my brothers too. The bunker, not the room. I groan, getting no response. It's only been a week since the incident with the Djinn. I'm tired, almost fully well again after being sick with a virus though, and I just want to cuddle up with Derek, my boyfriend, the man I_ _ **love**_ _. I go to call out again but the bedroom door opens, revealing him. "Hey, I was looking for you." I say, looking up at him._

 _"Yeah." Derek nods, sitting down on the bed beside me. I frown, seeing he's quieter than usual. And his attention's drawn away somewhere, drawn to something in his closed fist._

 _"Der, what's wrong?" I ask him, putting my hands on his leg and sitting up. He looks up at me, smiling softly._

 _"Nothing's wrong." He says. "I just..I want you to have something."_

 _"What do you mean?" I ask. He opens his fist, revealing an old ring, a_ _ **familiar**_ _ring. "Is that.."_

 _"Yeah, it was my Mom's." He nods. "I want you to have it."_

 _"No, Derek, I couldn't." I say, shaking my head. It might be one of the last things he has of his mother, I can't take that from him._

 _"Please Ash, take it." He says. I meet his eyes, seeing he's serious. "I love you. I know she'd want me to give it to someone who meant the world to me. And that's you." He says. My eyes widen a little at the boldness. "You mean the world to me." He says. I can't find words to say, because i'm incredibly flattered and smitten. He takes my hand into his and wiggles the ring onto my left ringfinger. He leans forward and kisses my lips softly. "One day..i'm gonna marry you with that ring." He whispers quietly, nervously. We may have only just admitted our love but that doesn't mean we haven't loved each other for a_ _ **long**_ _time, since we were old enough to know what love is._

 _"I'm okay with that." I smile. He smiles back and leans forward kissing me again. "I love you." I say againist his lips before I kiss him again. Derek lays me on my back and crawls over me, our actions quickly advancing on from just a kiss._

I play with it in my fingers. "I don't mean any disrespect to your mother Derek, I loved Tahlia, I really did but..I have to give this back to you" I say, putting the ring on the table and getting up, walking away.

"Whoa, hold on-" Dean starts.

"Wait, Ash don't do this" Derek says, scrambling after me. He reaches for my arm and I turn to him, shoving his hand off me.

"Don't touch me" I warn him. When he reaches out again, I grit my teeth, smacking him across the face.

"Ash-" Dean says.

"No" Derek says, holding his hand out to them to stop. His face falls as he turns back to me.

"Out of all of you, out of our whole family, you are the _one_ person i've _always_ counted on to never lie to me, to never keep things from me" I say, more tears falling. "How could you keep something like this from me?" I ask him, voice cracking with emotion. I can't believe they'd lie about something so.. _important_. Something so big. It hurts, alot. "You think you were helping?"

"I.." he doesn't have anything to say.

"Do you think keeping Kevin's death from me was going to help me in some way?"

"Ash, i'm sorry-"

"Just leave me alone" I sigh, backing away from him. Both brothers start walking over.

"Don't blame Derek, this is my fault" Sam says.

"No. It's Gadreel's fault Kevin's dead. It's all of your faults i'm leaving" I say. I go into my room, locking the door and sliding to sit down againist it. I can't help it..I cry. I bring my knees up, hiding my face againist them.

"Come on Ash, please let me in" Dean says, knocking on the door. "Let me explain" I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to stop myself from crying. But I can't. I feel betrayed. God..it hurts. And i'm mourning. My chest is heavy with grief. A feeling far too familiar. A feeling that I hate to feel. How many more people am I going to lose? How many more will be taken away from me? I can't believe they didn't tell me. I am so angry with them, i'm so angry with myself for not realising something was up sooner. I look up, wiping my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Castiel..if it's not too much trouble, I could really use a good friend right now" I pray to him.

"No! Ash, wait" Dean says.

"Here. Lockpicker" Sam says. I hear the flutter of wings and Cas appears.

"Ash, you.." he trails off, frowning at me. "What's wrong?" he asks. I get up, running to him and hugging him tighty. He's suprised but rubs my back. He looks up when he hears them trying to get in. "Ash-"

"I'll explain later. Please, take me away, take me to Bobby's" I say. " _Please_ " I plead. Bobby's place was left to us, noone lives there. Cas glances at the door one more time before zapping us out. If we had been a second longer, they would have busted in and stopped us. I have to take a deep breath when we reappear at Bobby's. It's been awhile since i've..'angel-travelled'. "Thank you so much Cas" I say, giving him a sad smile.

"They're praying for me" Cas says.

"If you have to go, that's fine. But seriously, thank you" I say with a grateful nod.

"No" Cas shakes his head. "Right now, you are my main concern. I will tend to them later" Cas says. I smile softy. "Now. Tell me what happened" he says.

..

Cas pours us another shot each. We've got beers from the fridge and some of Bobby's favourite scotch. I can picture him here, calling us idjits for drinking all his beer.

"Remember when we all went after Lucifer?" I ask him. He nods. "When we did that shot challenge? You're one crazy angel" I chuckle, head swimming from the amount of good scotch i've drunken. I told Cas what happened. He knew about Kevin and Gadreel as he tried to help Sam but he swears up and down that he didn't know they were keeping it from me. "I miss Ellen and Jo" I say.

"I also miss Ellen and Jo" Cas says.

"And I miss Kevin" I say, sighing. "It is too soon for me to miss him?" I ask Cas.

"I was only human for a short time but I don't think so. It's normal to miss someone who's passed" Castiel says.

"Do you miss anyone Cas?" I ask.

"Yes. There are many angels I miss" Cas says. My phone rings and I know it's one of them so I ignore it. "Uh..shouldn't you get that?" Cas asks.

"Nah, it won't be important, don't worry Angelboy" I say, sipping at my beer.

"It's Derek" Cas says. I raise an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Oh. I see" he realises.

"You don't have to stay Cas, really" I assure him.

"No, I want too" he says. "You're family to me. I'm staying" Cas says, making me smile.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I stay at the bunker while Sam and Dean go to summon Candy to get information on Mrs Tran. I try to call Ash again, once again getting her voicemail.

 _It's Ash, leave me a message_

"Ash..it's Derek. Listen..i'm really sorry, if you call me i'll explain everything. Come on, we can fix this, please. You don't even have to call if you're not ready to talk, just text me, tell me you're safe. We know you're with Castiel but his angel ears aren't on right now it seems but still, just let us know you're safe. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I-I love you Ash" I hang up, leaving her that message. I furrow my eyebrows, wiping my watery eyes in frustration. I sit down on our bed, sighing. How could I have been so stupid? How could all of us been so stupid? I fiddle with Mom's ring in my hands, staring down at it sadly. I promised to keep her safe, to always be at her side, to come back to her, to be honest with her, to protect her..I haven't fufilled all of those promises.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I could tell Cas had affairs other than me and the others to deal with. I managed to twist his arm, get him to go, assuring him i'd be fine. I decide to do what Bobby would do when he was still kicking and got a day off. I tie my long hair into a messy bun and make my way into the garage. I find his toolbox, bringing it out. I grab a couple rags, tucking them into the pocket of my jeans to wipe my hands on. I find the last car he was working on. A Ford Torino Cobra, looks to be an older model, 1967-70, no later. I pop the hood, looking over his work so far and what else needs to be done. I get to work, letting the engineering and mechanics clear my mind of all the crap that's happened. I'm definitely in need of a mind clearing. I have to wipe my eyes when I think of how I know all the stuff I know about cars. Derek. Ever since the case where I killed Gordan, when he first let me work on the Camaro, he's been teaching me things, showing me things. He's taught me alot. Dean and Dad too. I shake my head, physically shaking those thoughts away. I'm doing this for Bobby and for myself, to clear my head of that crap, not dwell on it.

..

When i've done everything I can think of, i'll hit the books soon to see what else I can learn about this car, I sit out on the deck with a beer. My singlet's spotted with grease but I don't care. My phone rings, I ignore it again. I wait until I get the text to tell me I have a voice message. I check my voicemail, bringing my phone to my ear and listening to Dean's voice.

 _Cas won't talk to us and..we're worried sick about you. What happened today..it was never supposed to happen like that. We were going to tell you, I swear we were Ash. We wanted too, every one of us. But you can't understand how hard it is to see your little sister get so upset and break down in front of you, mourning another lost loved one. We didn't want you to go after Gadreel..he's dangerous. I just couldn't do it..and i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please.._

His voice cracks, telling me he's on the verge of tears..and that breaks my heart.

 _Please, just come home. You can be mad, hate us, hell throw a punch if it makes you feel better. Just come home. Please Ash. Come back to us._

I quickly hang up when the message finishes. I take a deep breath, trying not to cry again. I go into the bathroom and splash my face with water. I look in the mirror and i'm not entirely sure what i'm seeing is really me. Sad, angry..alone. I turn away quickly. I decide I should hit the books, do some research on the Torino. I find an automotive bible amoungst Bobby's many hunting and supernatural books.

..

When the sun starts to go down, I go back inside after locking up the garage. I did as much as I could. A little more research, a little more work and she'll be up and running. I rinse my mouth with mouthwash before falling onto the couch. I lay on the couch, where one of us would always sleep when we stayed over here. I listen to the message Derek left me earlier on in the day. I didn't actually hear my phone ring that time but I wouldn't have picked up anyway. Damn. I feel like a baby. My eyes are watering again as I listen to his message.

 _I-I love you Ash_

I start to sob, hearing those words. We don't use them alot, we show it through our actions instead. With shaky hands, I text him.

 _Safe_

That's all I write, one word. I'm too scared to call, too scared of what he'll say or what I might say. I'm too upset to sit there and type my feelings out. Not that that would work anyway. I feel 3 things. Sad. Angry. Lonely. And that's it. I haven't eaten but i'm not hungry. I've been drinking beer for most of the day but I can't even feel the effects of that. Like Dean, it's hard for me to get drunk anyway, it took beer and alot of scotch with Cas for me to feel anything earlier. My eyes widen as my phone starts to ring, Derek's name flashing over the screen with a picture of the two of us. I just stare at it, not daring move.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

 _Safe_

That's all her text says. I try to ring, just to hear her voice even if it is to yell at me, to call me an asshole and a liar before hanging up. I just want her to react. What she did back at the bunker, that's not the Ash I know. She was calm, collected, she slapped me. The Ash I know, the Ash i'm in love with, would have clocked all 3 of us and lectured us for lying, scowled us. Maybe even popped us in the shoulder. This just shows how much we messed up..she's not herself because she's that upset.

"Come on Ash, pick-up" I say to myself, the phone just ringing and ringing.

 _It's Ash, leave me a message_

But she doesn't pick up. I can't say i'm suprised but I was still hoping she would. Knowing her, she's pissed and she probably feels betrayed. And she's in mourning too which just makes it that much worse. I don't leave her a message though, it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to me. I can't blame her, I promise to be honest with her and then keep a close friend's death from her? What were we thinking? What was _I_ thinking?

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I sigh in relief when the phone stops ringing. I don't get a message telling me I have a voice message which i'm glad for. I don't want to hear Derek pleading, that's not him. He doesn't plead, that's just not who he is. I still have an unheard message though, it's from Sam. I sigh. Here we go again. I select it, bringing the phone to my ear.

 _I am sorry Ash, but please, we need your help. Crowley's been holding Kevin's mother-_

The phone begins to cut out.

 _Storage rooms- Mrs Tran- Dean's here- Castle Storage-_

And the line goes dead. I jump up, slipping into hunter/sister mode in an instant. My brothers are in trouble. I have to help them. I get onto my laptop, quickly finding the address of this Castle Storage place. The second I have it, i'm rushing out and getting into Bobby's beloved truck. I have to hotwire it but i'm peeling out of the dirt driveway in record time.

..

I pull the garage door up, seeing a young kid slicing along Dean's neck lightly. Dean kicks him away from him and I run at the kid. He gets to his feet quickly, punching out at me. I dodge his fist, locking my arm around his and slamming him againist the metal mesh of a shelf, knocking him unconcious. I turn to Dean, finding him wide eyed. I rush over to him, pulling a rag from my jeans and putting it over the wound to his neck. I use my own pocketknife to cut him loose from his ropes. The second his arms are free, they wrap around me tightly. I don't hug him back but I do lean into him slightly. I missed them, I missed Dean. But i'm still pissed. I pull back, clearing my throat.

"Keep pressure on that" I say, dismissing him. He nods, letting me go and doing as requested. I move to handcuff the demon with demonic binding handcuffs. I'm sitting the now awake demon teen on his knees as Sam comes in. His eyes widen when he sees me. I shake my head, telling him not to try hug me or anything. Sam moves to stand in front of the demon, bringing out his demon knife.

"Do it, kill me" the demon says.

"We're saving it for someone else" Sam says.

"Crowley?" the demon guesses.

"Much worse" Sam says, standing up. Then Mrs Tran walks in, looking terrible, worse for wear is an understatement. She takes the knife as Sam holds it out to her.

"Do the honors Mrs Tran" Dean says.

"With pleasure" Mrs Tran says, walking to stand in front of the demon.

"Hey, lady. I swear, I was just following ord-" she cuts the demon off by ganking him in the heart. The demon flashes orange from the inside as he dies. Mrs Tran rips the knife out and hands it back to Dean.

"Take me to my son" she says, slightly bitter.

..

The car ride back to the bunker is the worst. I agree to go back with Sam and Dean, Mrs Tran with us. They said I can see Kevin. Sam and Dean have to talk Mrs Tran through what happened and Mrs Tran ends up in tears. I rub her back, trying to soothe her the best I can in my own upset state. Mrs Tran and I walk into the bunker after Sam and Dean and there he is..Kevin.

"Kevin, hello son" Mrs Tran smiles, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Mom" Kevin smiles softly. "Ash" Kevin says.

"Hey Kev" I say softly. "You..you talk to your Mom, we'll talk later" I say and he nods thankfully. I move away from the others, going into the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of water, sipping it and enjoying the way it soothes my throat instead of burning it like the alcohol did. I hear footsteps come into the kitchen cautiously and I don't have to turn around to know whose they are. "I came back to say my goodbyes to Kevin" I tell Derek without turning to him.

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're safe" he says softly. I can hear he's been upset himself and I feel a pang in my chest. In my heart I want to hug him and tell him i'm here and i'll never leave him again but in my head..i'm still angry. "Are you..are you staying?" Derek asks nervously.

"I can't stay with you right now but I will stay" I tell him.

"I understand" he says. "And i'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear it but I am, and I want you to know that I am" he says.

"I know you are, I know you all are" I say. It's obvious they are..I just need to give myself some time to heal, get over this and forgive them.

"Come out to us when you're ready" he says. I hear him walk up behind me and I tense up, not sure what he's doing. I hear a soft clink. "Don't give it back to me because it doesn't belong to me anymorw. It belongs to you. It'll _always_ belong to you" he says then he walks out. I turn around and find Tahlia's ring is sitting on the bench beside me. I smile sadly, picking it up. I don't put it back on my finger though. I reach behind me and undo my necklace. I slip the ring on it and do it back up. The black Winchester rifle and ring sit together around my neck on that little silver chain. It's too soon to be sporting it on my finger again but that doesn't mean I don't still love Derek because I do, I really do. I down the rest of the water before taking a deep breath and joining everyone in the main room. Kevin smiles at me and I return it.

Sam, I know that wasn't you. Go put a blade in that asshat who possessed you and we'll call it square" Kevin says to Sam. Sam nods, grateful for the chance to redem himself. "All of you, thank you" Kevin says, looking at all 4 of us.

"You can thank us when we get you to heaven where you belong" Dean says. "But until then, enjoy your time with your Mom. The uh, interrupted, 24/7, no-escape quality time" Dean jokes and Kevin chuckles.

"Dick" he smiles. "Hey, before I go, will you guys promise me something?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah" Dean says.

"Anything" I say.

"Can you..get over it?" he asks. "Just 'cause you couldn't see me doesn't mean I couldn't see you. The drama. The fighting. The lies" he says, motioning pointedly to me. "Between you two and all of you" Kevin says, referring to what just happened with us and a fight unresolved between Sam and Dean too. "It's stupid. My Mom's taking home a ghost. You 4..you're all still here" Kevin says.

"Of course, promise" Sam says.

"Yeah" Dean agrees. Derek nods.

"Ash?" Kevin asks me. I smile at him.

"Yeah Kev, for you" I say.

"Good" Kevin smiles. We watch as the two Trans leave, Mrs Tran smiling, looking and probably feeling alot better to how I saw here earlier. Derek looks at me, eyes falling to the ring on my necklace. I avoid looking him in the eye, scared of what'll happen if I do.

"Thank you" Sam says to me. I look over at him. "For coming, for saving us"

"You're my brothers, I wasn't going to let you die too" I say before turning and going into Derek and I's shared room. I grab my one bag and sling it over my shoulder. I look down at our..now just his, bed sadly. I need to do this, I need some time alone. I go into a room across the hall, ignoring Dean and Derek's eyes as they watch me. Sam's taken off into his own room, not exactly planning on going through with the 'get over it' thing yet either. I dump my bag on the bed. This room is..empty. I shut the door, locking it. I know I told Kevin i'd 'get over it' too but it's not going to happen that easily. I sigh, sitting on the bed and rubbing my hands down my face.

..

..

 **I did say it wasn't going to be happy :/ Favourite, follow and review!**


	57. 9x19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann

**Shout out to Dramione Winchester-Halliwell for reviewing! I knew it was you :) Yes, it was pretty sad, but understandable. I can tell you it won't be happening until the last chapter, which is only 6 more chapters after this one. You'll see why when you read that chapter but I like it that way :)**

 _Alex Annie Alexis Ann 9x19_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"You two are a sight" Jody smiles when she sees us.

"Jody" I smile back, hugging the woman. "How's the shoulder?"

"Only aches when it rains" she shrugs. "How have you two been? It's been awhile. Still playing everyone's favourite couple?" she asks with a smile. It falls quiet. And gets incredibly awkward.

"We're doing okay" Derek answers. Jody looks between us and nods slowly, realising something's wrong between us. "So, what do you have for us?" Derek asks her. Jody nods to us and opens her boot. And now we're looking down at a beheaded vampire.

"Vampire. Alright" I sigh.

"Looks like you might not need any help anymore" Derek jokes, Jody scoffing playfully. I smile at the two, it's nice to hear Derek happy and Jody too. Things have been..shakey, with Derek and I since the incident with Kevin. I've been trying to forgive them, I really have, but it is hard and it will take more than a few days.

"Aw, they grow up so fast" I tease, smiling at Jody. Derek and Jody laugh.

"Don't they?" Derek pouts.

"Yeah, joke all you want. There's more where this came from" Jody says.

"More?" Derek asks. Jody tells us about the runaway they brought in last night, a young girl. The vamp definitely knew her. Time for us to have a little talk with her.

..

I give the girl a fang check which she instantly knows is a fang check. And she knows we're not FBI, we're hunters. Great.

"Well you're alive because hunters trained the Sheriff. I think the first words out of your mouth should be a thank you. So, who were you to this vamp anyway? What's so special about you? Is there a nest?" Derek asks her, the girl sitting on the other side of the table. I study the girl, noticing strange scars down her neck. I move a little closer but she moves so they're hidden. Jody comes in to tell she's found a match for the girl's DNA. Derek and I follow Jody out into the hall.

"Annie Jones. Reported abducted outside of Kenosha in '06. Raised by an elderly grandparent. No living kin. You think the vamps took her?" Jody asks.

"8 years is a long time for a human to run with vampires without getting killed or turned" Derek says and I nod in agreement.

"You're the experts but there was definitely something familiar about the way the vamp talked to her" Jody says.

"Jody's right" I say. "She had scars on her neck, feeding scars. They were layered, like they'd been built on for years"

"She's a blood slave" Derek realises. "We've seen it before, vamps keeping humans as pets to feed off. Sometimes the slaves, they.."

"They stay loyal to their captors" I finish for him.

"She's protecting the nest" Derek says.

..

"So you feel a debt" I say to Annie. "They gave you a home, raised you. Annie, we get it. Loyalty is a very powerful thing"

"My name's Alex" she says.

"No, it's not. It's Annie Jones" I correct her.

"Those vampires stole you, they're monsters Annie" Derek says.

"Alex" Annie corrects him.

"They didn't love you. They loved what you could do for them, your blood" I say. "They fed on you-"

"I fed them" Annie corrects me. "My choice. My brothers brought me food when I was hungry. So when they struck out on a hunt, I fed them. They're my family"

"Family doesn't do that to you" I say. "They don't do things for you and then except you to return the favour, that's not how family works. I get it, you care about them. But, there's a reason you decided to run away"

"It was time..to move on and get out on my own" Annie, 'Alex', says.

"And how do you think that decision's gonna sit with the nest? One's already come for you. When the others find out, they'll come too" Derek tells her.

"You lived with them for years, they've tasted your blood. They have your scent down cold. How far can you run and how long for?" I ask her. A single tear falls down her face. I sigh, forcing my body is appear softer, the last thing I want to do is scare or intimidate her. "Alex, you didn't think this through, did you? What would happen, who would get hurt-like your brother"

"His name's Cody. And she killed him" Alex says, looking at Jody.

"Because of a choice you made. These are the consequences" Derek says. "Everything you do has consequences" He sees with a quick as light glance to me and back to Alex again. I choose to ignore it.

"You got 2 options. Them or you. We can help you. We can keep you safe but you have to help us" I jump in. We try to coax info about the nest from her but the girl ends up in tears, scared.

..

I get to researching on the station's computer. I find her bus ticket. I look-up possible nest location's in the small town she was coming from. Derek and I decide to swing by the 5 possible places while Jody takes Alex up to a family cabin where the vamps can't find them..hopefully.

..

Derek and I walk through one of the house, guns up.

"Somebody's definitey squatting here" Derek says, motioning to the beds made up on the floor. We turn towards the window when there's a loud sound from outside, some kind of machine. Derek motions for me to around the back while he takes the front. I nod. "Hey, need a hand with that?" he asks the man. He notices the dead hand sticking out of the woodchipper. Derek chuckles. "I guess not" the man hisses, fangs coming out. He moves for Derek so I grab the closest thing, a shovel, smashing him in the head with it. The vampire falls to the ground, unconcious. Derek gives me a proud smile and I return it with a smile one of my own before looking away from him to avoid getting butterflies. I don't want to get butterflies over Derek right now. We bring the vamp in the house and tie him up. We try to get infomation from the vampire, Dale. He doesn't give us much. We learn there's a 'Mama' vamp, the one that turned them all. But Alex, well Dale calls her Alexis. This Mama lady refuses to turn her. Instead, Alex was to go out and lure men back to their nest so the vamps could feed.

"Jody" I realise. I quickly pull my phone out, trying to ring her. I can't get through. "She's not answering" I stress.

"Ash, I just ran the victim; names through the local P.D. They both worked at O'Neil bus station" Derek tells me.

"They killed them for Alex's location" I realise. I sigh angerily. "Crap" my phone rings and quickly answer, seeing it's Jody. I try to tell her about Alex but she cuts me off, telling me they're already at the cabin. She tells me to hurry before hanging up. I turn to Derek. "They're at he cabin with them right now, we have to go" I say, grabbing his keys. Derek looks at the vampire. "Do it" I say, walking out. I hear the slice of flesh before Derek's following me out.

..

We get to the cabin to find a bloodied Jody on the ground outside. We get out, rushing over to her.

"Jody?" Derek says, trying to wake her. She stirs a little.

"You okay?" I ask her. We have to help her to her feet as she's dizzy.

"Where's Alex?" Jody asks. Derek and I share a look, looking back to her. "They came and I tried to stop them"

"You think they went back to the nest?" Derek asks her.

"Yeah, they would. And they're going to find their brother, dead" I sigh in frustration.

"Then we go after them, now" Derek says. I nod.

"I'm coming" Jody says.

"Jody, hey, hey, whoa" Derek stops her. "Hold on, you're hurt"

"I'm coming" Jody repeats.

"Jody, we can handle the nest on our own" I say.

"I don't give a fig about the nest" Jody says. "That girl was under my protection"

"That girl, she can't be trusted. She's their lure. She's been feeding people to those vamps" Derek informs her.

"I don't care. Whatever she did, she did because the made her" Jody says.

"That's a reason?" I ask her.

"She's a kid!" Jody defends.

"A kid who's been playing vampire murder since she was in braces" Derek says.

"Derek's right Jody. At best her loyalties are screwed" I say.

"How do we even know she wants to be saved?" Derek asks her. "For the past 8 years she's been baiting the hook for an entire nest. She's got more blood on her hands than most monsters we kill" Derek says.

"Are you saying she's on your list?" Jody asks, stepping towards Derek. I instinctively take my own step towards the woman and in front of Derek.

"Back off." I warn her. I don't have to look at Derek to be able to tell he's surprised I'm standing up for him like this. Just because we're fighting doesn't mean I just piss all over the history we have, the _bond_ we have. When Jody moves back a little, I speak again. "We're not saying anything right now. It sucks, it does. But with this job comes harsh truths" I say, speaking from experience. "This is a clean-up mission before it's a rescue"

"What is this really about? You barely know the girl" Derek says. Jody glares between us. She turns around and goes for the camaro.

"I'm coming. And if either of you lays so much as a hand on Alex..you'll have to go through me" Jody says, getting into the backseat. I sigh and rub a hand down my face.

"You okay?" Derek asks. I nod.

"Yeah, fine" I say unconvincingly. Derek stares blankly at me, calling me out on my lie. "If she goes in with that attitude..she could get hurt. Alex could hurt her" I express my worries.

"Don't worry, i'll look out for the both of you" Derek says. I sigh again.

"I can take care of myself" I say.

"I know you can. Doesn't mean I can't-"

"Let's just go" I say, turning around.

"Ash, wait" Derek sighs. I shake my head because I don't want to have any kind of deep conversation with him right now.

"Come on, the longer we stand around, the longer they have as well" I say, getting into the camaro. It's Derek's turn to rub a hand down his face. He gets into the camaro. He drives towards the nest, a tension filled silence filling the car. Tension between each of us. And I don't plan to break it either.

..

We stop outside the nest, their truck outside.

"We're just gonna walk in there?" Jody asks. I nod.

"We've faced worse odds" I say. We go inside, moving to split up.

"Hey, be careful" Derek says to me.

"We'll all be fine and make it out" I say. Derek sighs and grabs my arm when I try to walk away. I turn back to him.

"Yes, I want you both to make it out safely. But I want you to be careful because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, alright?" he says, locking eyes with me. I swallow thickly, nodding but not saying anything. I did not expect him to say that, especially not in front of Jody. He lets me go and heads up the stairs. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. This is not the time to get upset.

"You okay?" Jody asks me.

"Uh.." I clear the lump from my throat. "Be careful" I say to her before going upstairs too, not answering her question. I hear Derek in one room so I take the other. I cringe when a rifle's pressed to my back.

"Walk" the guy says. He pushes me into the hall. I see Derek, motioning for him to run. Of course he doesn't listen, he brings his machete up the second he sees the guy. "Drop it, or i'll shoot" the vampire threatens. Derek meets my eyes and I shake my head. Of course, he doesn't listen again. He drops the blade.

"Derek!" I yell when he's hit over the head by another vampire. The vampire drags me into a room, tying me to a chair. Derek's brought in too, still unconcious on the floor. I struggle againist the ropes. I'm reminded there's a rifle trained on me as it's shoved in my face. I glare at the man holding it.

"No, no, no. No. Hell of a sight to come home to..brother lying dead on the floor" the man says. He jabs the butt of the gun into my stomach, making me yelp in pain. "Which of you did it? Which of you took off my brother's head?!" he yells. "Was it you? Was it him? Answer me?!"

"It was me" I say, smirking at the dick as he trains the rifle on Derek. I'm not suprised when the butt of the rifle meets my face. I spit the blood from my split lip onto the floor.

"This place has been a good home to us. But since you two ruined it, we have to hit the road. When we hit the road, we pack a lunch" he says, bringing over a bucket. I panic when he brings up a knife. "I'm going to enjoy this" he grins. I ground my teeth together when knife's dragged along my exposed wrist. I get dizzy fast, blood dripping into the bucket. After awhile, the man stands up. He turns to the second vamp with Derek. "Tapped this keg. Get him ready. Time to finish this"

"N-no" I say weakly, trying to get over to Derek. The other vampire kicks Derek, making the male stir. He grabs Derek's hair, going for his neck. Derek flips over, kicking the vampire away from him. When he goes for Derek again, Derek plunges a syringe full of dead man's blood into it's heart, shoving it to the ground. He jumps to his feet. He grabs his machete, eyes settling on the vampire that drained me. Derek goes for him, the vamp quickly pins Derek againist the wall, machete to his neck. I weakly struggle to escape and help. Derek grits his teeth angerily, flipping them. In one strong push, Derek puts the machete through the vamp's neck. The head and body drop to the ground. He rushes over to me, finding a rag to put over my wrist.

"Hey, Ash? You still with me?" he asks, worriedly. "Come on, say something" he says, starting to panic. I nod dizzily, unable to form proper words right now. Derek sighs in relief. He ties the rag over the wound before cutting me loose. "It's okay baby, i've got you." He says, lifting me up bridal style. I would protest to the pet name and make him put me down if I wasn't so dizzy.

He turns around just in time for us both to watch as a bloodied and beaten Jody Mills cuts the Mama vampire's head off with a machete. Derek pulls me a little closer to him protectively as Jody drops the machete, looking up at us.

..

Jody comes over to us. We're leaning againist the camaro. Derek's stitched and wrapped my wrist up, I should be fine, just dizzy for the meanwhile.

"We're sorry, we were wrong about the girl" Derek says to Jody. I nod along in agreement.

"No. You were right-about me. My judgement was clouded. Working this case..it brought back feelings. Feelings i've been trying to bury for years, you know, buried it under work, religion..even dating. We know how that worked out" she says, making us chuckle. "It was still there..underneth. The grief. Don't know what it means for me, just that i've been-i've been fooling myself to think that I could ignore it. Anyway, thank you both for coming out, for curing Alex" Jody says.

"You don't need to thank us, you killed the sire, got the blood" Derek says.

"Sure it'll work?" Jody asks.

"Well, speaking from experience, it'll be a rough couple days" I say, shivering at the memory of going through the cure. But I had Derek at my side through the whole thing, helping, comforting. "She'll pull though" I assure her. She smiles.

"Afterwards, what do you plan to do with her?" Derek asks.

"I haven't decided yet" Jody says, smiling softly. "I'll leave it to her" she says. We part ways, Derek and I leaving in the camaro and Jody going inside the cabin to Alex.

"Feeling okay?" Derek asks.

"Define okay" I chuckle weakly. He smiles. It feels nice to act normal with him, joke around with him. I miss it. _I_ miss it but my heart's not done healing yet. God that sounded stupid.

"We'll stop and get something for you to drink at the next town" Derek says.

"Thanks Der" I smile softly at him.

"You really scared me today" he says. "I..i'm just glad you're okay" he says, glancing at me.

"I'm glad you're okay too" I say.

"You sure about that?" he asks, only looking at the road.

"Yeah, i'm positive" I assure him. "I'd never want you to get hurt" I tell him. "I wouldn't mind hurting you myself sometimes" I say, Derek trying to hide a smile. "But i'd never want someone else to hurt you..I care about you too much" I say, looking out my window. I can feel Derek's eyes on me but I don't meet them. Yeah, i'm pissed at him but I would never want someone to hurt him. I still love him and he's still family, same with my brothers. I'd still cut through anyone that tried to hurt him. It's quiet after that but it's a comfortable silence.

..

..

 **Things are slowly getting better. Favourite, follow and review!**


	58. 9x15 THINMAN

_#THINMAN 9x15_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

It's been a week and a half since everything went downhill in our little family. I've started to forgive them all. Kevin was right, we could be dead, we could die. If one of them died thinking I hated them..I wouldn't be able to live with that so i'm trying. I promised Kevin I would. I still have my own room. I still sleep alone every night. If you can call what I do sleeping. I've had the worst 'sleeps' all week. I know it's because Derek's not with me and because Sam and Dean have not forgiven each other for their 'let's work but we're no longer family' fight. I feel the tension every time i'm near them. Derek and I are back to talking, joking around, not much else though but we're getting better and that's what matters. I'm starting to be okay with Dean again, it's been a little harder with Sam as we're practically 'not family' anymore. Well, he hasn't said those words to me but if it's like that with Dean them i'm guessing it's the same with me too. The ring I had on my necklace has returned to it's rightful place on my finger as of this morning.

"Hey" Derek greets, sitting down with me.

"Morning" I smile, sipping my coffe.

"So, I think I found us a case in.." Derek trails off, eyes catching the ring.

"A case?" I ask, taking his attention away from it. He looks back up at me. I give him a pleading look, begging him not to bring it up.

"Y-Yeah. In Washington. A girl was murdered in her own room, doors and windows locked" he tells me.

"Sounds like our thing" I nod.

"If you don't want it, I can take it" Dean says, walking in.

"No" I shake my head. "Derek and I have got it" I say.

"You be careful, alright?" Dean says.

"Yeah, of course" I assure him. He comes over and kisses my head. The action is a little suprisingly given the current situation but I don't say anything.

"Look out for each other" Dean says, pointing between Derek and I.

"We always do" Derek says, smiling slightly.

"You look after Sam" I say to Dean. I notice he shifts a little, uncomfortably, before nodding. "Come on, let's hit the road" I say to Derek. He nods, looking a little excited and we both get up.

..

We visit the victim's house first, talking to her mother, Mrs Miles. We discover that some 'supernaturalists' have already rolled through here and they'll be coming back as well. She gave us their name..the friggin' Ghostfacers.

..

Derek and I slide in the booth, me beside Harry and Derek beside Ed.

"Ah, the Chester-Hales" Harry says sarcastically. I screw my face up. Is that supposed to be our mixed last names? "Yay"

"Says nobody" Ed says.

"Ever" Harry adds.

"Shut up" Derek says. "This is how it's going to go. You two clowns get in that mystery machine outside and leave town or i'm gonna put holes in your knees" Derek threatens.

"First of all, you guys don't scare us" Harry says.

"Not at all" Ed backs up.

"Say 'hola' to my little pistola" Harry says, lifting his shirt up to show the tiny gun in his waistband.

"Are we supposed to be impressed with that treasure trail or the lady gun you got hiding in your pants there?" I ask him.

"Uh..both?" he says.

"We're not impressed with either" I say, showing him my own gun, at least twice the size of his. His eyes widen.

"Look, whether you like it or not, we're handling this situation" Harry says, glancing nervously at me.

"Really?" Derek asks.

"Mmm hmm" Ed hums.

"Because all I see is a couple of fame whores who are pointing their camera at a Mom who just lost her kid" Derek says.

"We're investigators, we have every right-"

"No, no you don't. You know why? 'Cause you're just gonna get in our way" Derek cuts him off.

"Or you're gonna get somebody else killed" I say. "So you can either walk out of here or crawl. Your choice" I say, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh god, will you two relax?" Harry asks with a laugh. "We know what we're doing"

"Really? Well where are the rest of you? The fat one? The girl?" Derek asks them.

"We-we dropped them" Ed says. "They were dead weight"

"They're still alive" Harry assures us. "Totally alive" he says, Ed nodding.

"I see, just the dumpy duo then. Well here's the deal, a ghost will land you two idiots dead in 5 seconds flat" Derek says.

"A ghost? Oh, they think it's a ghost" Harry chuckles. "So not a ghost"

"Nope" Ed says.

"I'll bite, what is it then?" I ask.

"Can I do it this time?" Harry asks Ed. Ed nods. "Okay, i've waited all my life for this" Harry turns to me. "Amazon me, bitches" he says, looking between us. Derek just looks pissed off now, I must too.

"I will shoot you, bitches" Derek threatens them lowly.

"Like we said, you were just leaving" I say. Derek smacks Ed in the chest and we get up, leaving ourselves.

..

"Turns out Ed and Harry wrote a book" I tell Derek, sitting on my own double bed as we got seperate ones, my laptop in my lap.

"What? No" Derek says.

"Yeah, come look" I say. Derek moves to sit on the bed beside me. We share a look but I quickly look away and back to the laptop. "It's called 'The Skinny On Thinman', by America's foremost supernaturalists" I read out.

"Thinman?" he asks. I show him the pictures, they do look like what was behind Casey Miles in her pictures before her death. Derek brushes it off, says it's a ghost. We banter about it, I think this whole thinman thing is possible but Derek's stuck on ghost. I give Derek the laptop as he wants to look up local deaths. Our arguements for either possible creature is pretty even. Turns out, most of the thinman photos are pretty fake. I take the laptop back from him, showing him where photoshop's been used. Casey's photo however was real but the thing behind here, not really there. I notice we're sitting closer than we were originally but I find I don't mind. We decide to visit the police station.

..

We find the Sheriff's on a hunting trip so we're stuck with a large, cheery officer. I ask about Casey's phone, about the crack. The 911 call went dead at 11:59 but the photo from her phone as posted around 2am. This all seems..weird.

..

That night, we sleep in our seperate double beds which is so strange by the way. Sleeping in different beds in different rooms is one thing but doing it in the same room..it's strange. We go to the diner once we're up as the boss was murdered last night. We find Ed and Harry here. They've been let in as cops are apparently turning to mediums now. We're shown the security-cam footage.

"So how did he jump from the packing lot to the diner? The doors were locked" Derek says.

"Locked, not locked, it doesn't matter. Everyone knows Thinman can teleport" Harry says. I smack his camera away. God these two are annoying. Once we get the two to leave, we sit down and watch the tape again, trying to catch something to show what this thing is as it's not a ghost.

..

I sit with my feet up on the table, slumped in my chair. We're eating chinese for dinner.

"Okay. When I think about teleporting, I think cross-roads demon" I say around a mouthful of food.

"Still a graceful eater" Derek says, chuckling. "But yes, a demon that apparently likes to stab and watch YouTube, why not?"

"I get you're skeptical, I do" I say, swallowing. "But Trey getting killed is already online, 2000 views. Somebody wants people to see Thinman in action"

"People will watch 'cause people are sick" Derek shrugs.

"Viral videos used to be animals doing something dumb..how'd it turn into this?" I ask. Derek smiles.

"You know what video would have gone viral if we still had it?" Derek asks. "When you were five and you got dressed up as Batgirl and you jumped off the shed 'cause you thought you could fly" he smirks.

"After you jumped first" I remind him with a grin.

"Hey, I was 8 and I was dressed as Superman okay? Everybody knows Batgirl can't fly" he chuckles. I join in.

"Well I didn't know that. I ended up breaking my arm" I say.

"I know. I panicked, drove you to the E.R. on my handlebars" Derek says. I smile softly. I remember that day, he was so worried about me.

"Hmm, good times" I say. Derek looks at me.

"Yeah, they were" he agrees. I carefully reach under the table and take his hand. His eyes fall to me as he squeezes my hand back, thumb rubbing over the ring. I've missed this..i've missed him. A knock on the door makes us let each other go. Derek gets up and answers the door. Ed comes in, telling us he made Thinman up. I have to say, I am a little shocked. Ed photoshopped a picture of an old bulter, he did it so Harry wouldn't leave, so they could be popular again.

"Ed, you have to tell him" I say.

"You don't get it. We're the Thinman guys. Without Thinman..we're just puffs" Ed says.

"What?" Derek and I ask at the same time.

"If I tell Harry, he'll leave Ghostfacers" Ed says.

"If you don't tell him, he's going to leave anyway" Derek says. "Trust me, secrets ruin relationships" Derek stresses. "You don't want to lose what you and Harry have, whatever it is. You don't, trust me, not someone that important" I glance at him and he quickly looks away from me as he glanced at me too.

"Okay, i'll tell him when the time is right" Ed says.

"No. You need to do it now. You should had done it from the very beginning no matter what the cost. Would you rather have him upset or leave you all together?" Derek says, making me look at him again. I don't think he's just talking about Harry and Ed anymore. Turns out..Harry's in the woods. Looking for friggin' Thinman. Damn.

..

When we pull up, Harry's holding his stomach, bleeding. Derek and I rush to wrap him up and stop the bleeding. Ed finally tells him the truth and he's beyond pissed. I watch them..I can relate, Derek and I both can. We take Ed and Harry back to their hotel. I wait outside there room. Harry seems really angry and it's understandable. Ed walks out and I go over to him.

"How'd it go?" I ask him.

"It uh..went um.." Ed trails off, walking away. I sigh. I did the same thing to Derek and my family. How could I do that? I can see how broken Ed is, how sorry he is. Just like they were.. I knock on the door before going in to see Harry.

"You okay?" I ask, walking in.

"I just got punched in the feels" Harry says. Okay? "None of it was real. Ed was just pretending, he wants me to forgive him, to pretend as well"

"I know how you feel" I say, going over to him. "Look, there's some things you can forgive and some things you can't"

"So which one is this?" Harry asks.

"That's something you have to figure out yourself" I say. I move so i'm sitting beside him. "I see how important Ed is to you, I see how upset this makes you. Don't make a snap decision based on how you feel right now because that could be the biggest mistake of your life. Don't throw away everything because you're mad right now" I say. I may be speaking more about myself but it applies to him as well. "People come and go, people like that, like Ed, the ones that are family..they stick around through thick and thin. Even when sometimes you don't want them too" I say making Harry chuckle a little. "But ask yourself, would you really prefer your life without him in it?" I tell him.

"Who was he?" Harry asks me.

"Who?" I ask.

"The guy that did that to you, the one who broke your heart" Harry says. I chuckle a little sadly.

"It's not broken. It's just a little roughed up" I say. "Trust me dude, he wouldn't be standing if he'd broken my heart" I say quietly, grinning. Harry grins back, laughing.

"Ash" I jump, hearing Derek's voice. He's standing at the open door. Uh..how long was he standing there for? "Gotta lead on the tire tracks if you wanna go?"

"Yeah" I say, getting up. "Really think it over before you make that decision" I say to Harry and he nods.

"Thanks" he says.

"No problem" I say. I follow Derek out. "What'd you find?" I ask him.

"Tire tracks only match one car. A 1989 Geo Metro. Only one registered in this town. It belongs to a guy named Roger who works security down at the mill" he says.

"This thing teleported but has a job and a car?"

"Let's go find out" Derek says.

..

We meet up with the large, cheery officer. He's worried about getting into trouble as we don't have a warrant. We lead the way, telling him to stay behind us. I feel my whole body tense up, a shockwave rolling through me before I hit the ground, unconcious.

..

I wake up, tied to a chair. Derek's talking to the officer, well he's asking questions and officer Norwood is humming.

"Ash? You okay?" Derek asks, seeing me rousing.

"Well.." I say, nodding to the ropes.

"Apart from that?"

"Fine, i'm fine. Are you?" I ask him.

"I'm okay" he smiles softly. I return it. That advice I gave Harry..I should use it myself. The officer is setting up a background and lights around us. "So how'd you teleport?" I ask him.

"Team effort" Norwood finally answers, smirking. Thinman walks around the corner, suprising me. He pulls his mask off..he's the busboy from the diner. Derek remembers him too. He tells us why he killed those people..really unjustifiable. Just because you were 'invisible' doesn't mean you can kill innocent people. "Showtime" Norwood smiles.

"You two are lucky, you're going to be the stars of our best movie yet" Roger the busboy says. "When everyone sees this, they'll know Thinman is real" he comes up behind Derek in his mask and with his knife.

"Wait!" I yell, struggling againist the ropes. Roger grabs Derek's hair, pulling him back so his neck's bared.

"And..action!" Norwood says.

"No! DON'T!" I yell. A door slams and Roger stills. The two leave to check out the noise. "Derek?"

"I'm fine, it didn't touch me" he assures me. "We need to get out of these" he says, yanking at his ropes.

"I'm working on it" I say, struggling to reach my dagger in my boot. I get my foot up on an awkward angle, pulling it out. I cut myself loose, rushing over to cut Derek loose. I hug him tightly when he's free. That was too close.

"Come on" he says, grabbing my hand. We run as we hear them coming back. We hide and when they come back, becoming shocked upon seeing we're gone, we attack. Derek takes Roger. When he tries to stab Derek, Derek has no choice but to put the kid down on his own knife. I get Norwood to the ground but he pulls a gun to shoot me. Ed gets in front of me, trying to take the blame. Norwood shrugs, says he'll kill us both..until he's shot in the chest. By none other than friggin' Harry. Derek brings his hand over the smoking gun in Harry's hand.

..

After some 'moving around' it looks like the two Thinmans killed each other.

"I can't believe they were just people" I say, helping Derek pack the weapons away.

"Like I said, people are sick" he says. We turn towards Ed and Harry when we hear them arguing. Harry's decided to leave Ghostfacers, too angry and hurt by Ed's lie to stay.

"There's alot of things I can forgive Ed, but this isn't one of them" Harry says. I frown sadly..I was hoping they could work it out.

"So..what does this mean for us?" Ed asks him.

"It means..it means it's complicated" Harry says, walking away. He comes over to us. "Can I get a ride from you guys?" he asks.

"Sure" Derek nods. We get in, me giving Ed an apologetic nod. "Harry, you okay?" Derek asks as we drive away.

"Yeah..well no. You roll with someone for so many years, you think they're always going to be next to you. When you're old, they'll be in that rocker, drinking on the porch with you. Then something happens, the lies..then that chair's empty" Harry says. "You know what I mean?"

"I do" Derek says, looking at Harry in his mirrors. "Because I did that to someone important, someone I love, alot" he says. I turn to him with wide eyes.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Her" Derek says, looking at me.

"Wait..he was _the_ guy?" Harry asks me.

"Yeah. The one that roughed up her heart a little" Derek says ashamedly. "I heard some of what you said Ash" Derek admits, talking to me now. I just keep staring at him, not sure what to say. "And I am so sorry. I shoud have been honest with you from the beginning-"

"See? Lies will-" Harry starts.

"Hey, shut up" I cut the male off. He raises his hands in surrender. I turn back to Derek. He pulls over and turns to me. Harry's just looking between us.

"There's still hope here right?" he asks me, motioning between us. "Or do you want me out of your life?" he asks sadly. "If that's the decision you've made then fine. But let me try fix it, I can't lose you-" I cut him off by kissing him softly. He's too suprised to kiss back. I pull back with a small smile.

"I know I love you too much to walk away" I tell him. "And i'm not going to, I won't let you either. No matter how messy it gets..we can fix it. We'll always fix it" I say. He smiles. I move back into my seat properly so he can drive again. His hand finds mine, threading our fingers together. I smile softly to myself. I made my decision. I need to forgive and move on. My snap decision was to leave them all, to hurt them and take off. I see now that that was wrong. No matter what, we're all family..and we'll fix it.

..

..

 **Made up! Yay! Favourite, follow and review!**


	59. 10x06 Ask Jeeves

**Nice making up this chapter :)**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***sodasgirl1: Wow, thanks :) I'm glad you liked it enough, and read all the chapters! This is finishing soon but I am still going!**

 ***Tesla424: Hehe, yes!**

 ***Bre: Like I've said, I'm sorry about those fics but they're on hiatus. But thanks for coming back and reading and reviewing too :)**

 **Important note at the bottom of this chapter so please read it afterwards!**

 _Ask Jeeves 10x06_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

A few days later..I decide it's time. Sam and Dean are out, they've said they'll be back in the morning, early hours. It's when i'm in bed, it's just past midnight, when I decide enough is enough. I pull myself out of bed. I throw my clothes into my bag and make my way down the hall. I knock on Derek's door nervously. He doesn't answer but it is late, he's probably sleeping. I open his door carefully. I was right, he's asleep. I bite my lip, still deciding weither I should do this or not. I turn to go back to my room but..i'm so tired. And I haven't been sleeping well without him. I need a good night's sleep. And I miss him. Alot. So I go in, closing the door behind me quietly. I put my bag on the ground, going over to the bed. Derek's sleeping, facing the other wall. I slip in beside him slowly. I jump in suprise when Derek spins over, pointing a gun at me. He sees it's me and instantly puts the gun down.

"Jesus Ash, i'm sorry" he says. I chuckle lightly, taking a deep breath to settle myself. He actually scared the crap out of me.

"It's okay" I say. He sits up, eyes studying me.

"Ash..what are you doing in here?" he asks.

"Um..never mind, i'll go" I say, getting up. He spots my bag and grabs my arm.

"No" he says quickly. I look up at him. "No, stay"

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yeah i'm sure" he smiles. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"I don't want to sleep without you anymore" I say. "I miss you. Alot" I admit, smiling sheepishly.

"I miss you too" he says softly. "Come here" he says. I move closer to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. We lay down and I have to admit..it feels really good to be in his arms again.

"Holy crap i've missed you so much" I sigh. Derek kisses my head.

"You have no idea how much i've missed you" he chuckles, sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry for what I did-" I start.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ash" he corrects me. "I swear, i'll never keep anything from you again" he promises.

"Good" I smile, looking at him. He leans forward and touches his lips to mine softly. I bring my hand to the back of his neck, kissing him back. When we pull back, we're both smiling. I still feel the grief from Kevin's death, I always will. But that hurt, that anger..it's fading. "Because if you do it again, i'll kill all of you" I say, making him chuckle.

"I didn't expect any less" he smirks.

"I'm friggin' exhusted. I haven't been able to sleep for crap without you" I yawn.

"Well i'm here now so get some sleep" he says softly. He drops a kiss to my temple and I close my eyes. When sleep takes me, I happily accept.

..

 **Dean's p.o.v**

Sam and I get back from looking into a case. I rub a tired hand down my face.

"I'm going to check on Ash" I tell Sam. "I know she hasn't been sleeping the best"

"I'll come" Sam nods. We walk towards her room. Things have gotten alot better between all of us and Ash. Her and Derek are slowly getting cozier again which is good to see. When she took that ring off..I really thought it was over. Her and Derek, Sam and I with her. She left and I didn't think she was coming back. I was scared. If i'm being honest, I was scared that we'd lost her for good. We knock on her door, going in. But her room's empty. "Where is she?" Sam asks. I turn and run over to Derek's room, knocking on the door.

"Derek? Wake up, Ash is gone" I say. "Derek?" I ask, opening the door. Sam sighs in relief from beside me. There in bed, are the both of them. Ash is laying on Derek's chest, both of them asleep. Their hands are threaded together, resting on Derek's stomach. I see Tahlia's ring on Ash's finger and I know then that she's going to be okay. That we'll all be okay. I close the door again, giving them their privacy. Sam and I share a look and a small smile of relief. Yeah, we'll be okay.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Sam found one of Bobby's old phones. There's a call on it, he's inherited something from a now deceased Bunny LaCroix. It's calling for him or next of kin. We're next of kin, that's how we find ourselves on the road. We stop to use the toilets and buy some food for the road. Sam brings over a cup tray with 4 small, very small, cups. He hands them out to us. I look down at it and back up at Sam skeptically.

"What is this? Cinnamon roll?" Dean asks, smelling it.

"No, glazed donut man" Sam says. I shrug, sipping it.

"It's not bad" I say.

"If you don't want it-" Sam says, reaching for it.

"No, no, I want it" I grin, moving it so he can't grab it. Sam chuckles. I look at all of them as we slip into silence. "Hey" I say. They all look at me. "Listen..i'm sorry about-"

"You don't have to apologise" Sam says. I shake my head.

"No, I do" I say. I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry for running off and for reacting the way I did" I say, the 3 of them letting me talk. "But I forgive you" I say, making them smile. "I hope you can forgive me"

"Course we can" Dean says, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I turn and hug him properly, Dean scruffing my hair. He pulls back and I move to hug Sam next. He hugs me back and I pull back. I hug Derek tightly, the male kissing me quickly. We pull back, Derek keeping an arm around my waist as we face my brothers.

"Like I told Derek, do it again-" I say, pointing at all 3 of them. "I'll kill you" they smile fondly.

"Understood" Dean nods.

"Good" I smile. I'm so happy we're all okay now, that we've forgiven one another.

..

We all walk up to the door of a very, very expensive looking mansion. Bunny La-whatever must have been loaded. I wonder how she knew Bobby? Dean knocks on the door.

"May I help you?" a young blonde maid lady answers the door.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is Sam Winchester, Ashlee Winchester and Derek Hale. We're here on behalf of Bobby Singer" Dean introduces.

"Mr Singer won't be coming?" she asks.

"No..he passed away" I tell her.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that" she says, unconcerned. I don't comment on it though, I don't want to get us kicked out before we've even been invited in.

"Condolences to you for your loss too" I decide to say.

"Thank you. You've just missed the funeral but the family's inside relaxing if you'd like to join" she says. We nod and we're led inside. We find ourselves in a room with a bunch of stuck up looking rich people. "Allow me to introduce Dean, Sam and Ashlee Winchester, and Derek Hale" she says. We're approached by a few of them. Oh god. These women are definitely cougars, I can tell by the way 2 of them are eyeing Sam. We're introduced to the family, they seem..nice. I guess. We're invited to stay the night as the will reading is actually taking place tomorrow. The bulter requests to speak with Dean. A woman very obviously flirts with Sam and Derek and I stand there awkwardly.

"Hi" a guy closer to Sam's age says to me.

"Hey" I say, looking around the room awkwardly.

"You must be Ashlee, i'm Dash" he introduces, holding his hand out. I take it. "My god, you're stunning" he winks, shocking me. I don't expect him to kiss my hand either. I clear my throat, pulling my hand away.

"Yeah, okay" I say. "Dash, meet Derek, my boyfriend" I introduce, smirking at the way his face falls. "I'm assuming by your face you thought we were all related?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Well we aren't. See you 'round Dash" I say, dismissing him. Dash looks between us akwardly before walking away.

"Nicely handled" Derek grins.

"Thank you, i've been practicing using my words instead of attacking them" I smile innocently, batting my eyelashes sweetly.

"Couldn't have given me the same treatment?" he jokes.

"Nah, you get special treatment" I say, still smiling.

"Ash, Derek, let's go" Dean says, holding up a cross with crystals in it. He shakes it at us like we're supposed to get what he's talking about. We follow them out anyway.

..

We're called back to the mansion. Turns out, Stanford was killed while we were gone. Detective Douchebag..sorry, Howard I mean, is now making us all murder suspects. Which means we have to stay here and get interrogated until it's figured out. This should be fun. We walk back into the main room to find the catty family fighting. They all have their own therioes. It was Amber, it was a crazy person. Amber's told them she saw Bunny's late husband Lance's ghost kill Stanford. We turn away from them, huddling together to discuss the possiblity of it being an actual ghost. But we can't get past the detective to get the EMF meters or anything.

"Guess we're going to have to go old school" Sam says.

"Cold spots it is" I say.

"Alright, we should split up, this place is huge and it'll be alot easier with the 4 of us covering ground alone" Dean says. I nod reluctantly.

"Okay, if we're all splitting up then I want everyone on a group text and to stay in touch alright? Lots of passage ways and secret rooms in places like this" I say, pulling out my phone and setting it up.

"Like Harry Potter?" Sam asks. I nod and we share a smile.

"You're such a nerd" Dean says to Sam.

"They're both nerds" Derek teases, making me elbow him playfully.

"Okay, done. Stay in touch, be careful" I say. They all check their phones. I grin when they look up at me.

" _Asshats._ Really Ash?" Dean asks. That's the text I sent out to link us all up.

"Of course Dean, you're all my asshats" I coo. Dean glares playfully. "Okay, let's do the thing I hate doing and split up"

"We'll all be fine" Sam assures me. They walk off.

"Come back to me" Derek says to me.

"Always, you too" I smile before kissing him. We part ways too. God it feels great to be able to do that again, to do our 'drill' again. We all go off in different directions. I sneak through the halls, looking out for cold spots.

 _Just found Olivia in a secret room, don't say I told you so Ash. Found Colette in here with her, dead, rolled up in a rug. Olivia claims the bulter did it. Meet back in the main room_

That's Dean.

 _I told you so! :P_

I write back just to annoy him. Okay, packing it up. I go back to the main room, finding Derek and Dean already here. Sam walks in a couple seconds later.

"We gotta find the bulter" Dean says.

"Okay, we should-" I start.

"Ashlee Winchester" Detective Dickhead says. I sigh, turning to him. "You're up"

Go, we'll handle this" Dean says. I nod, giving them a defeated smile before following asshat into a seperate room.

"So. Let's start with why you're here" he says once we've sat down.

"I'm Bobby Singer's adoptive daughter. My brothers are his adoptive sons. Derek's his adoptive son too. We're here on his behalf" I answer.

"And what is Mr Singer's relationship with the deceased?" Howard asks.

"No clue" I shrug.

"But still you and your family came here" he says.

"We have his phone. He was called upon, we answered. I don't see the problem" I say.

"The problem is, noone else knows who Bobby Singer is-"

"Listen dude, if you have a real reason for me being here then that's fine. If not, i'm leaving" I shrug, getting up.

"No, Miss Winchester-"

"No proof, no case, no Ashlee" I say, walking out the door. When he doesn't follow, I know he knows i'm right. I quickly find Derek. "Hey"

"Hey. Thought you were being questioned?" Derek asks.

"Uh..yeah" I say, waving it off.

"We need to find Sam and Dean" Derek says. I nod. He takes my hand and we begin looking.

..

"It's a shapeshifter" Dean tells us as Olivia shows us the silverware. Sam gets us all to touch it, just in case. Sam's sent out to check if the two older women are 'clean'. Gross. The rest if us are looking for the shifter. Dean goes off alone, leaving me and Derek to go off together. We open the closet which is banging to find Amber and Dash inside. Making out.

"What a suprise" I say as the two jump apart. They quickly object to murdering anyone. They admit to cheating but objectify to murder.

"Just touch these" Derek says, holding out silver knives. They look skeptical. "Do it" he pushes. They both touch it and they're both clean. I shake my head in disappointment at the two. The 4 of us go back to the main room to find the others. I cringe at the sight of the two women stroking Sam's arms and face. Sam gets free, coming over to us.

"Gray Gardens cleared" Sam says, making me cringe.

"So are Amber and Dash who by the way are a thing" I tell them. Dean looks suprised but not too suprised.

"That's everyone except for-" Derek's cut off when we hear a loud scream. We run towards it to find a scared Olivia and the detective face down, drowned in the toilet. Damn.

"What kind of a monster would do such a thing?" Heddy asks. Her and Beverly turn to Olivia.

"Don't look at me, I was just trying to pee" Olivia says. An arguement breaks out. They're trying to pin the blame on someone. Then Amber's admitting to cheating and her and Dash are confessing their love to each other in front of everyone. He was literally hitting on me this morning, he can't be that in 'love'. We have to tell them about all 4 bodies, to which they're shocked. Dash grabs the detective's gun, pointing it at us.

"Only thing different is you 4. Come on, sit tight until the cops get here" Dash says. He puts us in a room, locking the door.

"Ash-" Sam starts.

"Already on it" I say, starting to picklock the door with my knife. Wait.. "Guys, this isn't silver. It's made in Taiwan"

"Freaking stainless steel" Dean sighs. "That's why noone sizzled"

"Silver bullets are in the trunk, we have to at least get out of here first" Derek says.

"It's the maid" Sam says. We all turn to him. "Look" we all look at the cameras to see Olivia has the gun on them. We use the keys found to open the gunsafe. Sam takes it, loading it up. He shoots the at the door lock. We get out. "I'm going after Olivia, get the family out of here" Sam tells us.

"Okay, just be careful and-"

"Come back" Sam finishes for me. "I will, now go" he says. The 3 of us go to the family as Sam gets shot at and goes after Olivia when she runs off. We get the family outside, waiting nervously for Sam. I go into the impala's boot. I load a gun with silver bullets.

"I'm going in after Sam" I say. "Keep them safe" I tell Dean and Derek. They go to object but I raise my eyebrows, keeping them quiet.

"Don't be crazy! You'll get yourself killed!" Heddy exclaims. I cock my gun.

"Sweetheart, the only thing dying in there is the cleaner bitch" I say. I nod to Derek and Dean before going inside. I hear their voices. When I come in the doorway, Olivia is aiming directly at Sam.

"You don't have any silver bullets, do you?" Olivia asks Sam.

"But I do" I say, burying one in her back. She falls to the ground with a pained cry. I go over to her, burying one in her head for good measure. I hold my hand out to Sam and he takes it, me helping him up.

"Thanks" Sam smiles.

"No problem big brother" I smile. We walk out, going over to the family.

"You two okay?" Dean asks us.

"Yeah" I nod. "Olivia's dead" I tell them. Dash comes over. He tells us the cops are coming. He apologises for turning on us and thanks us for saving them.

"Don't sweat it. You were just protecting your family, there's nothing wrong with that" Sam says. Dash tells us that outside the pendant, Bunny left everything to Olivia..awkward. Dean gives the pendant back, telling him where the key leads. Dash wants everyone to know we saved them but Dean tells him to keep quiet about it. We're all wanted in one state or another, we don't want the fame. This is our job, we do it to save people not be pegged as heros. We all get into the impala after being thanked by the family.

"I'm starving" I whine. "Dinner time?" I ask, looking between the 3. Sam reaches behind his seat to scruff my hair.

"Missed you and your insatiable hunger baby sister" he smiles.

"Yes, dinner time" Dean confirms. I smile widely, leaning my head on Derek's shoulder.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**

 ***THE IMPORTANT PART!* I've really enjoyed writing this fic with this style and sort of crossover. But, I've definitely gotten better at writing since I wrote these, since they've been all written up months ago but somehow I'm still horrible at updating on time, sorry! But I was thinking I'd rewrite some of these chapters and post to my new account. But, instead of Ash, Derek, Sam and Dean, it'd be the Teen Wolf pack but human of course and they could all live together or drive around together solving cases. That'd include my OC Ashlee McCall too and my newer OC, Jessie Hale, Derek's little sister that I pair with Stiles. Of course, they'd be drama and family anf friendship and maybe even some relationships ;) But, I'm not promising anything, but I do think it'd be a cool thing to do, it wouldn't be this many chapters and probably not in the television episode order that I've tried to keep for this fic but would still make sense as a story, if that makes sense. I don't know, if you'd give it a go, let me know and I'll think about it :)**


	60. 10x12 About A Boy

**Shout out to Tesla424! Yes, I think I will write it! Ashlee is so sassy sometimes, isn't she? :P Yay, Dashlee is back on!**

 _About A Boy 10x12_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"You go inside, talk to the locals" I tell Derek.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to check out JP's place" I say.

"Or we could just not split up" Derek suggests.

"I'll see you later Der" I grin. We kiss and I go for the camaro, Derek going inside.

..

 **Derek's p.o.v**

I talk to Tina. She tells me JP wasn't a bad guy, despite the babble the bartender was just spitting me. He called him a lowlife, someone that got what was coming to him. Tina however, thinks otherwise.

"Well thank you" I say, standing up.

"You're welcome. I should get going" Tina says, standing up too. "Before you fall hopelessly in love with me" she jokes.

"Sorry, i'm already, quote 'hopelessly in love' unquote, with someone" I tell her. She smiles.

"Well she's a lucky girl" Tina says.

"Nah, i'm a lucky guy" I say with a small smile. My phone starts ringing and Tina waves as she leaves. I give her a nod and answer my still ringing phone. "Hey"

"Hey, so I went to JP's place. He was 3 days from getting evicted, he blasted Neil Diamond all the time-" Ash tells me.

"Awesome" I nod in approval.

"I know" Ash agrees. "But uh, the owner didn't like him very much at all. Said his bathroom was like the devil's butt" I laugh at that. I see a man get up and follow Tina out.

"Hold on, I think I got something" I say, hanging up. I follow them both. "Tina!" I hear a scream and see a bright light. I find her clothes. I spin around when I hear footsteps behind me, just to be met with an old guy and a bright light.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

I go to the bar, ringing Derek's phone. I hate it when he does that, hangs up and doesn't give me anything to go off. I walk in and I can hear his phone. The bartender takes it out of Derek's leather jacket and hangs it up.

"Hey buddy, where'd you find that jacket?" I ask him, walking over.

"My Bar Mitzvah" he tells me. "It was a magical night" he sneers, walking away.

"Yeah, I bet" I say, grabbing his head and smacking it againist the bar. "Wanna try that again?" I ask him, everyone looking at us. "Where's Derek?" I ask him angerily, keeping my hold firm on his head.

"I don't know who Derek is okay, but I can tell you where I found the jacket. Outside by the dumpster" he tells me, voice straining in pain.

"Thanks" I say, shoving him. I grab Derek's favourite leather jacket off the bar and walk out. I find Derek's shoe and his gun..but no Derek. There's yellow flower powder on his gun. I sigh, rubbing a hand down my face. Whatever the thing did to those victims, they've got Derek too now. I need to get home and research.

..

I look up from my laptop when I hear a knocking at the door. I get up, with my gun. I open the door, coming face to face with some Bieber looking kid.

"What do you want?" I ask him bluntly.

"Wow, here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me" he chuckles, walking in.

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I say, catching his arm and shoving him back towards the door. He stops and looks up at me. "I won't ask again" I say, bringing my gun out. No, I wouldn't shoot the kid but I want to at least scare him into not walking into stranger's homes. Sparkling green eyes is what i'm met with.

"Hey Ash" he smiles. I know those eyes..that smile..oh my god it's my teenaged crush.

"D..Derek?" I ask.

"Yeah" he sighs, walking in. He grabs a bag and starts packing weapons.

"Derek, stop for a second" I say, going over to him.

"We don't have time, they have a girl and a guy locked up where I was. I got out and he's doing something to the boy. We have to go now" Derek says, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He goes for the door but I grab him. I turn him to me and hug him tightly. Young Derek is a little shorter than me so it's not too awkward.

"I was really worried" I mutter againist his neck.

"I'm okay" he says. We pull back. "Well..aside the whole being young thing, i'm fine" he assures me. He leans in to kiss me but I pull back.

"I'm sorry..you're too young, I can't" I say sheepishly. Derek clears his throat.

"I was afraid you'd say that" he says with an awkward chuckle. "Well let's go" he says. I nod and follow him out. An older woman drops her keys and Derek politely picks them up for her, giving her a sweet smile. He goes and gets in the car.

"Your son is so polite" she says to me. "You must be proud" she smiles.

"Yeah, proud" I smile, feeling so put off by the fact she just called my boyfriend my son. I give her a nod and get into the car with Derek, she disappears into her room. "Wait. You can't drive, get out, we're swapping" I say. Derek sighs and we swap. We drive into the night, going to the house they kept Derek locked up in by Derek's directions.

"He gave us cake" Derek tells me.

"Cake? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, wasn't even good cake. Too dry" he says. I chuckle. We keep driving. I keep glancing at young Derek. This is strange, _very_ strange. This is the Derek I fell for all that time ago. "What?" Derek asks, catching me staring.

"Dude, you're..you're like 14" I say. "How does it even feel?" I ask.

"Well, i'm still me, the old me I guess" he says. "But it's freakin' weird Ash. The bus I took to get here, they were playing Taylor Swift and..and I liked it" he admits ashamedly.

"Gross Derek" I cringe.

"I know, she's horrible" he sighs. "But that song was so damn catchy"

"If you start singing it, i'll shoot you" I warn him. He nods.

"This is so wrong. My voice is all weird, I got zits. And I have zero control of this" he says, motioning to his junk. "I mean, it's up, it's down, it's up for no reason-"

"Okay, I get it, please stop" I say. It's painful listening to him talk about his junk. He's 14, I should not have the mental picture that I have. This is so wrong.

"It's your fault" he says.

"What? My fault?" I say. "What'd I do?"

"I'm 14 Ash, someone like you shouldn't hug a 14 year old boy so close to their chest like that" he blames me. I scoff playfully.

"Let's just blame puberty" I decide.

"Yeah, which sucks. Again" he says.

"Listen, I found Yarrow on your gun which means we're probably dealing with a witch" I tell him. "We've got a bunch of witch-killing crap in the back so we're gonna be fine" I tell him. When he doesn't say anything, I look over at him. "Derek!" I scowl, the teen eyeing my chest.

"I'm allowed to look" he defends. "I've seen it all before" he grins.

"When you're 25 again, not when you're 14" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"And touched them" he reminds me, grinning madly to himself. Typical teenaged boys. "And taste-"

"Derek, stop being such a teenaged guy" I say, fighting a blush.

"It's my age..I can't help it. Sorry" he pouts, looking away. "Good news though" he says. "Virgin liver" he sounds happy about that. "So, after this, how about we take her for a test drive?" he asks excitedly.

"Well, you can legally drink in 7 years so sure, in 7 years" I grin.

"Not funny Ash" he says.

"It was pretty funny" I correct him. "Wait..does that mean..?"

"Oh. Yeah, I mean..I guess so" he says, seeing where i'm going with this. "I was 16 when I..so I should be a.." he doesn't finish the sentence, screwing his face up.

"A virgin" I finish for him. He nods, looking a little disturbed.

"But you'll help me change that, right?" he grins, winking at me.

"Not while you're a teeny bopper" I say. "When you're brooding, stubbly, broad shoulders Derek again, sure" I grin.

"We need to get me back to normal" Derek says determindedly, making me blush a little more.

..

We go in through the basment as it looks like someone's home. Derek climbs in through the window. He looks at me to follow him.

"That space is too small Derek, this" I say, motioning to myself. "Isn't going to fit in there" I tell him. We may be similiar heights but I have curves that won't pass through that window. "It's too tight"

"Why does that sound familiar?" he grins wolfishly. I screw my face up, yeah..that does sound familiar. But we're not talking about me fitting in a window, we're talking about his junk fitting in my..never mind. It's not important. I feel myself blushing again. God this teenaged mindset of his is really throwing me off and surprising me.

"You get the girl out, i'll go around the front" I say.

"Okay, be careful" he says.

"I will, you too" I say. We look at each other awkwardly. This is where we kiss and part ways. "Still too young, sorry Der" I say.

"It's okay, just go" he chuckles lightly. I go around front, sneaking inside, gun up. I hear a thud and I run towards it. I smack the guy holding Derek in the back of the head with my gun.

"Don't move" I warn him, pointing my gun at him. "Where's the girl?" I ask.

"Upstairs. Alive" he tells me. He explains to us why he's doing what he's doing. How this witch he works for, made him kill people, him and his sister. They tried to escape and she tortured them, hence his burnt up face. Then she made the guy eat his sister Gretal's heart.

"As in Hansel and Gretal? The fable?" I ask. He pulls himself to his feet.

"It's not a fable, it's based on a true story. My story" he tells us. We demand to know where the leader witch is so we can kill her. We tell him we're hunters. We offers to help us kill her for his own revenge, in exchange he'll use his hex bag to return Derek back to normal age.

..

We aim at the she-witch.

"Hansel, take them out" she says. Damn. I knew it was too good to be true. Derek and I end up on our knees, Hansel having betrayed us. "Now..who's hungry?" she asks, cackling.

"Don't move" Hansel warns us, gun raised. The lady comes over to Derek, grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch him" I warn her.

"He's quite scrawny" she says. "We'll have to fatten you up first" she says. I swing out at her, hitting the bitch right in the face. She looks up at me angerily, nodding to Hansel. Then I hear a loud bang and my shoulder's on fire. God, i'm so sick of being shot in the shoulder.

"Ash!" Derek squirms againist the witch's hold on him.

"That was quite rude" she says, looking at me.

"I'm going to kill you" Derek snaps angerily at her. She moves to cut up garlic, telling us about why she eats childen, how she gets away with it. It's disgusting. I drop my knife down from up my sleeve. This bitch is dead.

"I'm just doing as asked. Taking care of stupid Rowena" she says.

"Wait..Rowena?" Derek asks. She's the witch Sam and Dean are caught up with. "She's got red hair, a thing for ritzy hotels?"

"How do you know that?!" she asks angerily. Derek doesn't answer her so she storms over. The seconds she's close enough, I slice out at her. Derek tackles Hansel to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand. The witch throws me back into the shelf and glasses. Hansel's slamming Derek into the wall, over and over. Hansel drops him to the ground, his nose bleeding. "Do it, turn her!" she demands Hansel. He reaches for his hex bag but Derek holds it up. He squeezes it and there's a bright light. Derek, normal Derek, runs over to Hansel, stabbing him with the discarded knife. I jump, rush forward and kick the witch into the fire pit, locking her in there. Derek pushes the hex bag in through the hatch and into the fire as well. I close the hatch so I don't have to hear her scream..brings back bad memories. But that bitch, she deserved it for how she's been picking off children and eating them. Derek runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking at my bleeding shoulder.

"I'm okay, i'm fine" I tell him. I don't hesitate, I kiss him, properly this time.

..

Turns out, Tina didn't want to be turned back to normal. She wants a chance to start over. We take her to the bus station, giving her $300 cash to start her off.

"Thanks, for everything" she says. She hugs Derek and kisses my cheek. "Is this the girl, the one you're 'hopelessly in love' with?" Tina asks Derek with a smirk. Derek clears his throat, telling her to shut up. "Derek" she says, ignoring his attempts.

"Yes..it is" he says, a little embarassed. We're not that open with our feelings but hearing him say that..i'm grinning that an idiot.

"Good luck you two" Tina says.

"You too" I say. We wait until her bus leaves before going back to the camaro. We get in, sighing, happy this is over.

"Fifth of whiskey, get the bullet out, stitch you up, bed" Derek plans outloud. "Sound good?" he asks me.

"What about this?" I ask. "Fifth of whiskey, get the bullet out, stitch me up, more whiskey, sex and bed when we're too tired to keep going" I correct him. Derek turns to me with a grin.

"I like your plan better" he says, leaning towards me. I lean into him and kiss him. We both pull back reluctantly as cars start beeping behind us. "Let them wait" Derek says, leaning back in.

"No, come on, home time" I say with a chuckle. He makes a whining sound before putting the camaro into gear and driving. He reaches over and turns the radio on. I cringe when Taylor Swift plays over the radio. I look to Derek and he shrugs, leaving it on. "Seriously dude?" I ask.

"I don't know..it's catchey" he says. I shrug and lean back in my seat. I guess it is.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	61. 10x18 Book Of The Damned

**Only 2 more chapters to go after this!**

 **Shout out to Tesla424 for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and thought it was funny :)**

 _Book Of The Damned 10x18_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Sam and I are sitting at the table, opposite each other, researching. We need to find a cure for the mark of cain. And we need to find it now. Dean's not getting better, hell he's not even staying neutral. He's getting worse. Quickly. We both turn towards the sound of footsteps. Derek and Dean, beers in hand. One's put in front of both us. I smile my thanks, turning back to my laptop, Sam does the same. Dean and Derek share a look. They've been trying to pull us away from our laptops for the last 2 days. But we're both dead set on finding Dean a cure. Derek comes and sits down beside me.

"You wanna take a break?" he asks me.

"I'm okay" I smile. "We've been checking through everything again, doubling checking and triple checking. We haven't been pushing ourselves, we're okay" I assure him.

"You should both stop" Dean says. Sam and I look over at him, frowning. "The mark's a curse"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam says.

"No, it's an actual curse" Dean tells us. This makes us stop, for the first time in 2 days, we actually stop.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Crowley told me. Well, Rowena told him after she tried and failed to kill me" Dean says.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"The mark protected me. Rowena doesn't have a beef with me, she was pissed at Crowley because she thinks he's going soft"

"The King Of Hell..going soft?" Derek asks.

"It's not that far from the truth" Dean shrugs.

"You could have said something Dean" Sam says.

"He's right" I add.

"You've both been glued to your computers for the last 48 hours, it's been hard enough to get you to eat let alone sit down and have a conversation with you" Dean says, looking at Sam and I.

"We just want to save you" I say calmly. I am too tired, too hungry, too thirsty, too _everything_ to fight with him right now. I feel like..well, crap.

"Well, you're killing yourselves trying" Dean says. Sam's phone rings and Dean picks it up, answering it. He puts it on speaker. "Okay Charlie, we're all here on speaker" he tells her. She tells us she's found the book of the damned and there's some guys coming after her to get it. One's already shot her.

"Okay Charlie, Bobby has cabins all around your area where hunters can stay. We'll find you one and come after you right away okay?" I say to her.

"Okay, th-thanks Ash" Charlie says. "Bring every Men Of Letters decoder ring. And please..bring snacks" I smile at that.

..

We walk into the cabin and Charlie's slumped over some books and medical equipment. I rush over to her, shaking her.

"Merry Christmas!" she yelps, jolting up.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, looking at her bloodied side.

"I'm fine, it's stitched up" she assures me. "Were you followed?"

"No" I shake my head.

"Where's the book?" Sam asks. Charlie shows us the book. Wow..made from slices of human skin. Gross. And written in blood. Disgusting. She tells us what she's been able to learn from it so far but it's not much. It's something though and I thank her for her help and bravery. When Dean yanks the book out of her hands and a dazed look comes to his face, I go over to him.

"Dean? Dean!" I say. He snaps out of it, looking at me.

"I don't think it's a good idea I touch that" he says, passing it to me. "I'll go get the rest of our crap" he says, walking out of the cabin.

"What the hell was what?" Charlie asks.

"He's not getting better. He's trying to cover it but..we need to find that cure, fast" Sam says.

..

Charlie's given Derek and Dean a picture of the tattoo she saw on one of the guys wrists to research. Sam and I are trying to translate the book of the damned. Charlie's looking into the Men Of Letter's occult family information. I narrow my eyes, skimming my fingers over the writing, well symbols.

"Ash? What is it?" Sam asks me.

"I think it's all written in an obscure Sumerian dialect" I tell him.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Dean asks me.

"Because she's a genius" Derek praises, smiling at me. I return his smile. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Romeo" he says, smacking Derek in the back of the head. "Keep researching" Derek gets back to it, grinning to himself. I turn back to Sam.

"I've found a rough match for it in this book" I say, showing him a book.

"Great" he nods.

"I've started translating but none of the translated words make any sense. It's all..gibberish. I might be wrong" I say.

"No, you're not wrong" he assures me, making me grin triumphantly. "It's in code" he says.

"An entire book of Sumerian dialect that's also in code. Great" I sigh.

"You're nerds. You got this" Dean says. Charlie comes over.

"Dean's right. Let's decript this bitch" Charlie grins. I chuckle at her one-of-a-kind attitude. Sam glances at Dean who's staring at the book.

"Uh..actually Charlie, i'm feeling a little sick. I'm going to take the book and go out of the deck, you two stay inside and use Sam's book" I suggest, Sam giving me a thankful nod.

"Okay" Charlie nods. I grab the book and move to go outside.

"Wait, hold on" Dean says. I stop and turn to him. "You said you're feeling sick? What kind of sick? Are you okay?" he asks.

"It's nothing, i'm fine" I assure him. I've been feeling sick for a few days now, nothing major so i'm not worried.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks, eyes on the book again.

"Yeah Dean, i'm fine. Stay here with Derek, i'll call out if anything happens" I say, frowning a little. Dean's far too interested in this book..it's starting to scare me. Dean nods. I give Derek a pointed look before going outside.

..

I feel my eyes drooping as I read over what i've managed to translate. God i'm tired.

"Hey" I jump awake at the voice and hand that comes to my back. Derek looks at me, worried.

"That look was for you to stay with Dean" I say.

"You need to stop Ash. You're exhuasted and something's up with you, I can tell" he says, sitting down beside me.

"I'm fine" I say. He raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Okay..i've felt sick lately. I don't know what it is" I admit.

"Maybe if you stopped for more than 5 seconds and gave your body some time to adjust to all this crap, you'd feel better, you know?"

"So you want me to sit back and do nothing?" I sigh.

"You need sleep Ash, and you need to now" he says. I go to object but he is right. I need to be alert, I can't if i'm dead tired. And the twisting and churning in my stomach isn't helping either. I sigh and nod. Derek closes the book and hands it to me. He lifts me up and starts carrying me inside.

"She okay?" Charlie asks, seeing me struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah, she just needs sleep" Derek assures her. He brings me to the couch and I lay down.

"Blanket" Dean says, tossing Derek a blanket. He nods his thanks and brings it over me.

"Sleep, okay?" Derek says to me quietly. I cuddle into the blanket, nodding.

"Stay with me?" I ask him.

"I should keep helping" Derek says, smiling softly at the offer. "I'll stay with you tonight. We'll steal the other bed" he whispers. There's only 2 here, Charlie's got one.

"Okay" I yawn. We both look over at Dean when he gets up.

"I'm gonna go for a drive. I uh..forgot Charlie's snacks" Dean says, grabbing his keys.

"Wait" Derek says. "I'll come with"

"I'm not running off" Dean deadpans.

"I know but..I need to pick-up a couple things myself" Derek says. I know it's a lie, he wants to watch out for Dean. I know they don't realise it's a lie but I know Derek very well.

"Okay, well we're leaving now" Dean agrees, pulling on his jacket. Derek nods and turns back to me.

"I'll watch out for him" Derek promises me in a low whisper so the others can't hear.

"Thank you" I smile. Derek leans in and kisses me softly.

"Get some sleep" he says. "Just..just rest. You don't look too well"

"I will. Be careful and come back to me alright?"

"Course" Derek smiles. "If you're awake when I come back, i'm kicking your ass" he threatens half-heartedly.

"Promise i'll be asleep then" I grin.

"Derek, hurry up!" Dean calls out, walking out of the cabin.

"Okay, i'll see you later" Derek says, pecking my lips and leaving. I close my eyes, letting sleep finally take me.

..

I wake up when the door flies open, hitting the wall. I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asks. Dean comes into sight, holding something. Holding Derek. I scramble off the couch and over to them.

"What the hell happened?" I ask Dean. I hook Derek's other arm around my neck to help him stand. Dean looks at me in a panic. "Dean!"

"The Styne's found us" Dean says. Derek groans in pain, losing his breath. I turn to him and that's when I notice the blood. "He was stabbed" Dean finally tells us. I lift up Derek's shirt a little and see the stab wound to his side. "I'm sorry Ash, I tried to-"

"Help me get him in the room" I say, taking a calming breath. We get him into the room, laying him on the bed.

"It's fine, it's not that bad-" Derek cuts himself off by groaning again.

"Charlie-" I start.

"Already got it" she says, bringing up the first aid kit. I smile my thanks.

"Sam, clean towels. Charlie, water" I tell them. It's not that bad but it's still bad enough for him to still be bleeding and in pain. The 2 nod and leave the room. Dean brings a rag over the wound to help with the bleeding for now. "You'll be fine" I tell Derek. He nods, face screwed up with pain.

"Ash, i'm sorry" Dean says. I look at him and back down to Derek.

"I know you are" I say. I know he would have tried his hardest to stop them.

"Hey" Derek says. "It wasn't his fault. There were..there were 3 of them and 2 of us. One of us was going to get h-hurt"

"It should've been me" Dean sighs.

"It should have been neither of you" I correct him. "But thank you for bringing him back" I say to Dean, giving him a small smile. Charlie comes running back into the room.

"We have a problem, they're here. The Stynes are here" she tells us. Dean and I look at each other. I look down at Derek.

"Charlie, stay here and help Derek, please" I say. She nods, coming to his side. I move to get up with Dean but Derek catches my hand.

"No, I don't want them to hurt you" he says.

"Well I wanted the same thing for you but that didn't happen" I say. He sighs and lets me go. "We'll be fine" I promise him, kissing his head before getting up. I shut the room door behind me, going over to Sam and Dean.

"Sam, burn it now!" Dean orders when we hear them outside, moving to come in. Two of them crash through the window, tackling Dean and I to the ground. I manage to kick the guy off me. I grab Charlie's blade off the table, jumping to my feet. He's about to smash a chair over me so I slice out at his stomach twice, making him drop it. I punch him across the face and kick out at his chest, sending him into the wall. When he comes at me again, I stab the blade into his stomach. The leader Styne comes in the door as Sam burns the book. He grabs Sam by the throat and Sam stabs him in the stomach with his own knife. We look over at the burning book. All that work, all the risks Charlie took..and it was useless.

..

I sit down beside Derek on the couch. We're finally home again. He's half laying down. I'm rubbing my stomach. Being tackled down didn't feel too good. It more impacted my back but still, something feels..weird. Charlie did well with Derek's stitches but I know he'll be in pain for another couple days or so as the outer skin scars over. That's why I almost scream when Cas suddenly appears in front of us.

"Cas?" I ask. Sam comes in upon hearing me yelp.

"You're..you're an angel again" Sam smiles.

"Yes, I have my grace back" he confirms. He crotches down beside me and Derek. "May I?" he says, bringing his hand up. Derek nods and Cas touches his fingers to Derek's forehead. There's a small white light before he takes his hands away. Derek lifts up his shirt and the bullet wound is gone. I smile widely and hug Cas tightly. Cas makes a suprised 'oof' sound before hugging me back. When I pull back from Cas, he gives me a confused look, intrigued even. I brush it off though, Cas is strange alot of the time.

"Thank you" Derek says, sitting up. The door opens upstairs.

"We're back bitches!" Charlie calls out.

"In here! Cas is back!" I call up to them. Charlie races in, Dean not too far behind her. "Cas healed Derek" Cas stands up only to be hugged by Charlie which suprised him again. Dean claps Derek on the shoulder.

"I thought you'd be shorter" Charlie says.

"You got your mojo back" Dean says. Cas nods. He turns to Charlie.

"You're hurt. I can heal you if you'd like" Cas offers her. She nods excitedly and he does the same thing he did with Derek.

"Did we just become best friends?" Charlie asks Cas. I chuckle.

"Everyone up, I brought dinner" Dean says. We all get up and follow him to the big table. We sit down, crack open some beers and dig into the pizzas Dean brought.

"Did you buy something other than beer? I'm not in the mood to drink" I say. Dean chuckles, surprised by my words. I don't know, just don't feel like woody, burny beer tonight.

"In fact, here" he says, bringing up a 4 pack of cola bottles. I grin. "For the sissys" he teases. I nudge him, breaking one out and opening it. Cas does the same.

"To the sissys" I chuckle, saluting my cola to him. Cas laughs, clinking our bottles together. I smile, watching as Dean and Derek laugh at one of Dean's stupid jokes. Charlie's using on of those paper talking things you make as kids. She uses it on Cas, telling him he'll marry a supermodel. Charlie laughs and Cas joins in, both knowing that's so un-Cas. But my eyes decieve me, they rest on Sam. Sam who looks uncomfortable. Sam who looks worried. Sam who looks upset. He sees me looking at him and forces a smile. I return it but I know his isn't genuine. I look away when a piece of pizza's waved in my face. I take it, giving Derek a big smile which he returns with his own dazzling grin. Dean tilts he beer towards me. I bring my cola up, clinking our bottle necks together. I take a long drag from my drink, watching my family, listening to their laughter, their happiness. After all the crap we've been through as of late, this moment, this small moment..it's perfect.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	62. 10x19 The Werther Project

**Head's up, this is the second to last chapter! But, if I do, and hopefully I will, write a 'Supernatural' fic involving Teen Wolf characters again with boh of my OCs (Ash McCall and Jessie Hale), I will write a short note for this fic to tell you where to find it :)**

 **Shout out to Dramione Winchester-Halliwell for reviewing! Hmm..maybe, or maybe not.. Mohaha :P**

 _The Werther Project 10x19_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

When I ask where Sam is and Dean tells me he's gone off to do a case alone..I sigh. Something's up with him. And he shouldn't be working alone. I tell Dean i'm going after Sam to help him. Dean objects but after a almost-fight, he reluctantly agrees. I give him a big triumphant smile. I go back into mine and Derek's bedroom, finding the male still asleep.

"Hey, Der, wake up" I say, shaking him. He yawns and stirs, arms wrapping around me to pull me back into bed. "No, no, I have to go" I say, getting out of his grasp. He opens his eyes.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Sam's taken off to do a job alone, i'm going after him" I tell him.

"By yourself?" Derek asks.

"Yes, by myself. Stay here with Dean, I need someone to be watching out for him at all times" I say.

"Does this mean you're feeling better?" he asks me.

"Yeah" I smile. That's sort of a lie but i'm hoping he's too tired to catch on. "Someone has to stay with Dean" I say again, internally sighing with relief when he doesn't catch on to it. It's just an on and off stomachache, sometimes cramps. It's nothing he needs to stress about.

"I know" Derek sighs. "Just be careful and don't-"

"Get stabbed?" I grin.

"Shut up" he says, smacking my arm half-heartedly. "Seriously, don't get hurt" he says.

"Don't plan too" I say, standing up. "I'll see you later" I say, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He moves so our lips meet instead, him grinning. "Douche" I smile. I turn and start walking out.

"Love you!" he calls out teasingly.

"I know you do!" I call back.

..

I see Sam sitting in the car so I open the passenger door and get in. Sam looks beyond suprised to see me.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"You think you can do a case alone? You're an idiot" I tell him. "Now, what are we doing here?" I ask, not giving him any other option.

..

Just as Sam said she would, Suzie answers the door. She swings it open, holding a gun.

"What did I say?!"

"Ma'am?" I say, making my voice small.

"Oh..you're not..what'd you want?" she asks.

"You saw him? Oh thank god. Sorry, my name is Natalie Twilly. I'm with the neighbourhood watch. We're-we're looking into recent break-ins in this area. If you saw him, a description would sure be helpful. If I could j-just have a minute of your time?" I say, squeezing past her and into the house, making myself look scared of the little lady python pistol she's holding.

"Uh..he was tall, white fella. Pretty hair" she tells me.

"Thank you" I say. I look around. "Nice house you have here.."

"Suzie" she supplies.

"Suzie. You live alone?" I ask her.

"Just me and Gus"

"Gus?" I ask. She holds up her lady gun. "Oh" I nod. Her kettle starts whistling and she goes for the kitchen..where Sam came in. I go in with her, finding Sam's down the hall, going for the basement. I give him the thumbs up subtley. I turn back to Suzie. "Must be lonely in this big house" I say. "Even with Gus"

"I'm used to being alone" she says. She offers me and cup of tea but I politely decline. "Been alone here since '80. After my family died, my Aunt Pauline moved in. She took care of me for a few years but.."

"What happened to your Aunt?" I ask softly.

"I told her not to go in the basement" Suzie tells me. Wait..Sam's down there..

"What's in the basement?" I ask her. She turns her back to me. "Ma'am, are you okay?" I ask her. She spins around, gun aimed at me. I draw mine out in a second. "Suzie, calm down" I coax, keeping mine on her.

"You're not neighbourhood watch. There's only one thing here worth getting at and it sure as hell ain't me. You came for the box" she says. "I knew one day someone would come for it, I swore never to let that happen. He's downstairs, isn't he?" she asks.

"He's my brother. We're here to help you" I say calmly.

"You call him up here! Now!" she yells.

"Sam! Sammy!" I call down the hallway. "She wants you up here now!"

"Now! Before I blow your sister's head off!" Suzie adds. There's a weird sound from the basement. Suzie starts screaming for me to get out, saying we let it out. A weird yellow-green smoke comes into the room, smacking into my face.

"Ash!" Sam yells, running in. He tries to coax Suzie to put the gun down, motioning for me to do it first.

"No, not until she does" I say, keeping him up. She gets distracted by something behind us. She starts to freak out, starts shooting behind us so we run. We hear her screaming, panicking.

"Suzie!" Sam yells as we turn back and go after her. I stop when I notice the floor's different. It's a familiar cream coloured carpet instead of brown wood. I see something move but my eyes don't catch it. I take a few steps, following it, when everything around me changes.

"Sam?" I call out. I walk around the room. I open a door, going down the stairs.

"Ashlee" a vaguely familiar voice says from behind me. "Ashlee baby, look at me" the voice says. I stop dead in my tracks. I know that voice. I may have only been a couple years old but I would know that voice anywhere. I hear her walking up behind me.

"Please don't" I beg. But she walks to stand in front of me anyway.

"Baby, i've missed you" Mum says, bringing a hand to my cheek. I feel the tears coming to the front of my eyes. "So has your father" she says. I shake my head, letting the tears fall as Dad walks into the room. He comes to stand with Mum, smiling softly at me. I know where this is now. This is our old house.

"Hi Ash" he says.

"No, this isn't real" I say, trying to snap myself out of this.

"Why can't it be real?" Dad asks.

"Because you're both..you're both..d-dead" I say.

"Doesn't mean we can't be together" Mum says. I look at her. "We miss you, do you miss us?" she asks. I sob, nodding my head. "Don't cry baby. We love you, we want you to be with us"

"What do you mean?" I ask, wiping the tears from my face.

"Come with us Ashy" Dad says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He pulls out a knife, holding the handle out to me.

"Come with us" he repeats. I look down at the knife in horror. "No more mourning us, no more nightmares, no more pain. You can be with us again, you just have to do this one little thing" he says, nodding to the knife.

"N-no, I couldn't leave my brothers behind, or Derek or Cas, Charlie" I say.

"Honey, you've lost enough already. It won't be long before you lose them too. Save yourself the suffering..come with us now, you'll see them again later" Mum says softly. "Your brothers will understand, Derek will understand" I shake my head, more tears falling.

"I'll be waiting for you Ash" Dad says before backing away, fading away.

"Your brothers love you, they don't want to see you suffer" Mum says. She opens my hand, putting the knife in it and closing my fist around it. "If Derek loves you like he says he does then he'll understand, I promise he will Ash" she coaxs. "I never got to know you, give me a chance to be your mother again" she pleads.

"Okay" I nod, sniffing back my tears.

"Good girl" Mum smiles softly.

"I love you Mum, I love Dad too" I say, pulling her into a hug. She hugs me back.

"We love you too-" I cut her off by stabbing the knife into her stomach. "My parents would never let me do something like that" I cry into her shoulder as I hear her start to choke on her own blood.

"How c-could you do th-this to me?" Mum asks, starting to cry, betrayed. By her own daughter. She fades away and when I look up, i'm back at Suzie's house. I drop the broken bottle in my hand and break down in tears. Weither it was real or not..I just stabbed my mother. I just killed her. I pull myself up, running down to the basement after Sam.

"S-Sam! Sammy!" I yell. I see him slumped in front of some sort of safe, bleeding out into a bowl. I see Rowena behind him. What's all this? I try to pull Sam away, cover his wrist but he yells for me to stop.

"Don't! It's the only way! It needs legacy blood, enough to take a life" he objects, looking weak from the amount of blood he's lost. I wrap up both his arms.

"It doesn't have to come from just one legacy, does it?" I ask. He shakes his head. "If it wants blood, it can have mine" I say before cutting my own wrist. I cringe as I feel all the blood dripping out. When I turn around, Rowena's gone. I wipe my eyes with my other hand, still upset about what I saw..what I did.

..

Sam tells me about the codex on the way home. I don't say much to him as I drive, Sam's still weakened. I'm still upset, i'm a little angry Sam didn't tell me what he was really up to. I just want to go home and get in bed and sleep off this horrific day. I'm feeling sick again and it's not helping. Seeing my mother and father, hearing them say those things..me stabbing Mum, seeing Sammy bleeding out..I just want to sleep it off. We get out of the car, walking towards the doors of the bunker.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks me. "You were really upset back there" he says.

"I did something Sammy..something really bad" I say, tears coming to the front of my eyes again.

"Whoa, Ash. What happened?" he asks, hands coming to my back. I look at him and shake my head. "Ash..what did you see?" he asks.

"I-I..I saw Mum and Dad" I tell him with a sob. Sam hugs me to him and I start to cry.

"They wanted you to kill yourself" he guesses with a sad sigh.

"They wanted me to be with them..s-so I killed her" I admit, hiding my face againist his shoulder. "I k-killed Mum" I cry.

"Hey, shhh" Sam soothes, rubbing my back. "You had to to get out of there. It wasn't real Ash" he tells me.

"But it felt real..she-she cried" I tell him.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Sam says, starting to lead me inside. "You need a shower, and you need sleep, come on" I let him guide me inside.

"Hey, how was.." Dean trails off, frowning when he sees us. "What happened?" Dean asks, getting up and walking over.

"I'll explain later" Sam says. We stop in front of the bathroom. "Want me to get Derek?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"N-no, i'm okay" I say, voice shakey. "Thank you" I say.

"I should be thanking you for saving me" he says. He kisses my head. "Thanks Ash. Have a shower and get in bed. I'll let you know if we find anything else" I nod and he smiles before walking away. I go into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I get undressed and sit down on the shower floor, thinking over everything that happened today. I miss my parents so much. So, so much. I feel bile crawling up my throat. I dive out of the shower and throw my head over the toilet, emptying my stomach into it. Argh, god, what the hell's going on with me lately? I only throw up the once though. I flush the toilet and get up, getting back under the shower's spray. I quickly wash myself with Dean's lynx bodywash. When I get out of the shower, I feel a little better but i'm still upset. I wish I could shake it off but I can't. I throw on one of Derek's big hoodies and don't bother with pants, getting into bed. I'm still awake when Derek finally comes to bed. He must know i'm awake because he pulls up the sleeve of the hoodie to kiss the cut on my wrist.

"Sam told me what happened" he whispers. "I'm so sorry Ash" he says. I move closer to him, curling up right againist him. I cry..again. He doesn't say anything though, just holds me close and rubs my back until I fall asleep.

..

..

 **P.S. next chapter's the last chapter. It'll be the last 3 episodes of season 10 together as alot of it revolves around Dean and it wouldn't work to keep them as 3 seperate chapters. So it's extra, extra long! Thanks to all the readers, favouriters, followers and reviewers! You're all amazingly awesome! Thank you for all the support and motivation you have given me! I hope I end this fic on an interesting note ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	63. Fin

**Last chapter guys! Thanks again for all the support! You've been so great to me and I hope reading my chapters are a good enough thank you for that :) Enjoy!**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Dramoine Winchester-Halliwell: I know :P Hehe, we'll see!**

 ***RoseKenzie: Thanks, I'm thinking about it, but more to do with Teen Wolf characters but make them human. And, of course, have Dash (Derek x Ash) and Stessie (Stiles x my other OC Jessie Hale). I'll put a note up here when/if I post a chapter for it!**

 _10x21, 10x22 and 10x23_

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

Okay. Enough's enough. I've managed to convince myself to go to the doctor's. Not hospital. Doctor's. It's hell at the bunker. Sam's weaving in and out at all times of the night, not really giving anyone an explanation. Dean's demanding answers as he's getting fed up with it. And he's getting worse. Much worse. Derek and I are staying out of their fights right now. I'm feeling worse everyday, to the point where i'm actually getting medical help 'cause this sickness won't piss off. Derek's being Derek. He's worried about me, he's worried about Sam, he's worried about Dean. We're both stressing out over everything and the last week's been hell there. So i'm almost thankful to be getting this alone time with myself. Even if it is to go to the friggin' stupid doctor's. Derek stayed back to referee Dean and Sam. I'm thankful for that too. The doctor's just going to tell me that I have a bug and I need rest. Same thing Derek's been trying to tell me for the past 2 weeks. I think i'm actually doing this more for him and my brothers. Just so they'll shut up and leave me to my stressing and overworking. I'll get the doc's all clear and everything will be fine, i'm sure of it.

..

Holy crap was I wrong. I drive home, forcing myself to focus on the road and not what just happened minutes ago.

 _Miss Winchester, you are aware your contraceptive implant ran it's due little over a month ago, correct?_

As soon as those words left the doctor's mouth, I put the pieces together easily enough. Feeling like crap all the time. Being tired. Not wanting to drink or eat bad foods. My stomach churning over nothing. My body aching. Throwing up. I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to believe it.

 _Congratulations Miss Winchester, you're 3 weeks pregnant._

Yes, congratulations..that's the word for it. Not 'holy crap, i'm scared out of my mind right now'..no, congratulations is the word. Okay, a part of me is happy, is excited to have something so precious growing inside of me. Okay, don't get me wrong, babies are miracles and I feel blessed to be carrying one, especially Derek's one. But with Dean getting worse, the damn book of the damned having brought the Stynes after us..this is the worst possible time. It's the most _dangerous_ time. And that's my worry. It's not being a mother or-or what we name him or her or any of that normal crap. It's the danger the baby will be in that's getting to me, that's eating me up. Now I..now I have to tell Derek. I have to tell all of them.

..

"Hey, what'd the doctor say?" Derek asks when I walk in the door. He comes up to me, eyes worried.

"Derek..we-we gotta talk" I say nervously.

"I don't freakin' believe it!" Dean yells. Derek and I both drop the subject, following the voice. Dean's yelling at Sam. "You got Charlie involved with this again, and now she's missing?!"

"Charlie's missing?" I ask. Dean turns to Derek and I but straight back to Sam again, obviously not finished scowling the man. Sam's phone starts to ring.

"You answer that Sam, I swear to god" Dean warns him. Sam answers it anyway. Suddenly, Sam and Dean are freaking out. I panic, not knowing what the hell's going on. "Everyone in the car, now!" Dean orders. We do as we're told, getting into the impala.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Derek asks the brothers.

"So you had the book the whole time?" Dean asks Sam, ignoring Derek and I.

"Dean-" Sam tries.

"You lied right to my face. To all of us" Dean says.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I ask. Sam lied to all of us? I told them once before, they keep something from me, I kill them. So what the hell is Sam keeping from us?

"I thought it was our only chance to get you free of the mark! I had to grab it" Sam defends.

"I made it perfectly clear how I felt. You ever consider that?" Dean asks him.

"Dean, listen-"

"And then you pulled Cas into it. And Charlie" Dean cuts Sam off.

"Charlie loves you Dean. We all love you" Sam says. "That's why we did this" wait..did what?

..

"Charlie?" Dean calls out. We go in through the busted in door.

"Charlie!" I yell out, my gun drawn. My stomach swirls with dread when there are bloody footsteps coming out of the bathroom, going out the door again. "No, no, no" I say, going for the bathroom. I throw a hand over my mouth to hold back my scream when I see it. I hear the other 3 run in after me. I turn away and bury my face into Derek's chest, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes to erase what I just saw.

"Oh god" Sam says, shocked. Derek brings his arms around me, pulling me into the other room with him. I start freaking out. Charlie's in there. And she's dead. She's been stabbed to death and put to rest in the bathtub and stabbed some more. Her blood is everywhere in there.

"D-Derek, she..Charlie's.." I try to speak but i'm having trouble forming words as i'm crying.

"I know" he says, holding me close. His eyes are watery too. Charlie was important to us, she always will be. I cry and Derek holds me. I cry, mostly for Charlie but that's not all. How the hell am I supposed to tell them i'm pregnant now? It sounds selfish but I can't help it. This is my child we're talking about. I'm not too suprised when I feel bile creeping up my throat again. I push Derek away, running outside. I throw up, it's barely anything though as I haven't eaten. Derek's at my side in an instant, rubbing my back and keeping my long hair out of the way.

"I-i'm okay" I tell him, sitting down on the impala and taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"No, I don't think you are" he says, coming to stand in front of me. "Ash, what's up with you?" he asks me in concern. I look up at him with teary eyes. We turn towards the house when we hear footsteps. Dean comes out first, holding Charlie. I feel my body trying to rack with sobs but I hold them back. I don't want to be sick again. I don't want to stress the baby. That's what the doctor said. I have to be careful about stress, especially in the early stages. All i've been doing the past few weeks is stressing. Dean looks up at us with tear-filled eyes. Sam walks out behind him, looking down in shame.

..

We all stand around Charlie as we take care of her the hunter way. Dean forced Sam to tell Derek and I what happened on the way here. I'm so mad with him. I know he never dreamt of or wanted this to happen but it did. He played with fire, he lied _again_..and now Charlie's dead.

"Charlie" Sam starts. "We're gonna miss you. You were the best. And i'm so sorry-"

"Shut up" Dean says. "You got her killed. You don't get to apologize"

"We were trying to help you" Sam says.

"I didn't need help. I told you to leave it alone"

"What was I supposed to do? Just watch you die?" Sam asks. I block out the two males' voices as they argue.

"You want to know what I think? I think it should be you up there, not her" Dean says. I squeeze my eyes shut, holding back tears. They continue to argue. I kept my mouth shut for as long as I can.

"Can you not do this here?" I ask, turning to them. "This isn't about you two, this is about Charlie" I say. "So shut the hell up about the damn book!" I snap, turning back to Charlie. I silently send my prayers to her, my love to her before walking away, leaving the 3 behind. I go and sit in the impala. I bring my knees up, hugging into them and letting my tears fall.

..

When we get back to the bunker, it's dead quiet. The only thing that breaks the silence is both brothers claiming they have business to take care of and leaving, seperately. I sit in the bedroom, on the bed by myself. Cross-legged, just filing through my own head. The book. The baby. Charlie. Sam. Cas. Friggin' Rowena. Why the secrets? Secrets get people hurt..in this case, killed. Has Sam not learnt that lesson? I sigh, rubbing my hands down my face. I'm exhuasted, physically and emotionlly drained. I need a good meal. I need a full night's sleep. The chances of me getting that? Very low. The chances of me being able to make myself do those things? Very low as well. I'm too stressed, i'm too worried, i'm too upset. I snap out of it when Derek walks into the room.

"Ash, the Stynes..they're here" he tells me. I jump up. "I need you to hide, alright?"

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll get rid of them but you need to hide" he says.

"No" I shake my head. "No, please don't go out there" I beg him.

"They're searching the place. If they're finding one of us, they're finding me" he says.

"No, you can't. Derek, i'm pr.." I plead, trailing off. "Derek, we both have to get out of here" I stress. I can't lose him, not ever and especially not now. Not when he's still in the dark about his child. When the hell's the right time to tell him? To tell all of them? With everything going on, its just-

"What do we have here?" we both turn towards the voice. Derek instantly gets in front of me. A tall, round, pale guy's grinning at us. Derek brings out his dagger from his jacket. "You're brave" the man says. "But i'm still going to kill you" he lunges forward, Derek slicing out at him and shoving him againist the wall.

"Ash! Run!" Derek yells. I bring my arms around my stomach protectively, running from the room. It's short-lived as i'm caught by another man, a pale blonde.

"Get off me!" I struggle againist him. He drags me into another room when all our books are piled up. There's a kid in here. "Help me" I beg him. He frowns but doesn't do anything.

"He won't save you" the man holding me chuckles, Southern accent heavy. They're definitely the Stynes. The man stops when his friend, the one that attacked Derek, stumbles into the room. He falls to the ground, Derek's dagger buried in his back. Thank god. "Hold her" blonde guy says, handing me off to the kid. He's stronger than he looks, easily holding me. He is a Styne, i'm not that suprised. I stop struggling when a knife's brought to my throat. It's not just my life i'm risking anymore, it's my baby's too. I need to be more careful. Dean comes around the corner, Derek at his side. Both males sprayed with blood.

"Let her go" Derek warns the kid, stepping up with Dean. The man starts to taunt Dean about Charlie, saying she got what she deserved. Dean tells him he's already killed his whole family, all that's left is him. "I said, let her go" Derek says angerily, getting ready to attack the kid.

"You take another step and she's dead" the man warns Derek. I shake my head at Derek, pleading. I can't risk it, I just can't. He stops, jaw set angerily. "I'll deal with him and then you and then her" the man says, pointing from Dean to Derek to me. It happens so fast, it actually confuses me. The man drops to the ground, dead. A bullet in his head. Dean's holding his gun up, instantly training it on the kid.

"Let her go, now" Dean orders him.

"Okay, okay" the kid says. He lets me go, slowly holding the knife up to show he's surrendering. Derek comes over, pulling me out of the way.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I nod, leaning my head againist his shoulder. I never want to feel as scared for baby's life as I did just then. It's true, what they say about loving your baby unconditionally from the very start. I love this baby, no matter what. And i'm going to do everything I can to keep them safe. The kid begs for his life. He says he's not like his family, he's never wanted to be like them. But Dean doesn't care. He gives the kid the same treatment. He shoots that kid in the head and kills him. I look at the kid with wide eyes. He was surrendering. And Dean shoot him dead in cold blood. I look up when I hear the flutter of wings, Castiel. Cas tries to tell Dean the mark's changing him, he's falling further and further victim to it. Derek has to physically hold me back when Dean starts attacking Cas. He's losing it. And fast. When he pulls out Cas' angel blade, I panic.

"DEAN!" I scream. Dean stabs the blade into the books beside Cas' head. He stands up.

"Please, all of you. Stay away from me" Dean says. "Because next time, I won't miss" he warns us before walking out. Derek and I rush over to Cas who's bloodied and beaten. I look at Cas is horror. Dean did this. My oldest brother just did that to Cas. To our family. We need to cure this mark, and fast.

..

By the time Sam's made it back to the bunker, Cas has healed himself. Once Cas tells Sam what happened, Sam freaks. Sam freaks out about Dean, about the mark, about Cas, about Derek, about me. He just panics, he says we have to use the book of the damned to get the mark off Dean, it's the only way. I remember being told that book will bring 'the darkness' or whatever..doesn't sound too good. But Dean becoming a demon? That sounds worse. Then Sam's taking off again, going after Dean and ordering Derek and I to stay put. I wish they would stop for 5 seconds. Stop and let us work something out. The Stynes are dead, Dean's dealt with them. But now Dean is practically under the mark's spell and Sam still thinks we can cure it. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I'm under the cold water of the shower, sitting on the shower floor. The bathroom door opens, I know it's Derek otherwise they would have walked straight back out again. He doesn't say anything though.

"Uh.." oh god. I know that awkward throat clear. It's not Derek's.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing in here?" I ask, bringing my knees up to cover my body more. Cas looks around the room, not looking in my direction.

"I came to check on you" he says.

"I'm fine, just tired" I tell him. I get out of the shower, turning it off and quickly wrapping a towel around me. Cas turns to look at me. "What?" I ask.

"Just tired?" he repeats.

"Yeah, tired" I nod.

"I don't think you're telling the truth" Cas says, eyes studying me.

"Then tell me Cas, what's the truth?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"The truth is, you're pregnant" he says. I practically choke on the breath I suck in. I throw my had over his mouth is an effort to stuff those words back down his throat.

"How the hell did you know that?" I ask him in a hushed whisper.

"I'm an angel" he says, guiding my hands off his mouth so he can answer.

"How long have you known?" I ask him.

"It wasn't until you hugged me. I could feel it"

"Feel it? Feel what?" I ask.

"Another pulse, a heartbeat" Cas says. I don't know weither to smile or cry.

"Okay, Cas? You can't tell anyone, okay? Noone can know, noone" I stress, keeping my voice down.

"What about Derek?" he asks. I sigh, rubbing my hands down my face.

"I've tried to tell him. Everything with Charlie, with Dean..I don't know if I should. Not right now anyway. When this is over, when I can tell him without bursting into tears..that's when i'll do it. I'll tell all of them, i'll tell everyone" I say. "I just don't want to have any of them fussing over me, not when we need to be alert. I can and will protect this baby myself. Promise me Cas, promise me you won't tell them" I plead.

"It's not my secret to tell. You have my word, I won't tell anyone until you say so" Cas promises. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. He awkwardly hugs me back. I pull back, chuckling awkwardly.

"Right, not dressed" I remember.

"I should go back and help Rowena" Cas says.

"You should" I nod. "And thanks Cas, really" he gives me a smile before his wings flutter and he's gone. I go into the room and change into black skinny jeans and a long sleeve. I go into the main room to find Derek with his nose in about 5 different books. "What are you doing?" I ask, going over and sitting down beside him.

"Trying to find Dean another cure" he sighs, pushing the book he's holding away from him. "I've been looking for hours and the only thing I can find is.."

"The one that brings 'the darkness', right?" I guess. He nods. "We'll figure this out, we always do" I assure him, taking his hand in mine.

"I need to ask you something" Derek says, turning to me.

"What is it?" I ask him. Derek pulls me to sit on his knee. I keep my body turned to him though, giving him my attention as I can tell this is important to him.

"If we..when we" he corrects himself. "Cure Dean of this mark, when all this blows over..I want you to do something for me"

"Anything" I say.

"I want you to be my wife" he says, meeting my eyes. "And I want to marry you in front of your brothers, and I want Cora to be there too" he says. I smile, tears coming to my eyes. "Ash, will you marry me?" Derek asks. I nod, hugging him tightly. I bury my face in his neck, crying happy tears. Derek hugs me back tightly. "I love you Ash, so much"

"I love you" I tell him. "There's something I really have to tell you" I say, pulling back.

"What is it?" he asks. And of course, the moment's interrupted.

"We have to go, Dean's doing something. I'm not sure but I know it's not good" Sam says, running into the bunker. "Come on, we have to go now" Sam says. I nod, getting off Derek. We go for the car. I grab his hand, stopping him.

"I swear, when this is dealt with, i'll tell you everything, alright?" I promise him. He nods. He kisses my head and we get into the car.

..

We walk into a Mexican joint.

"No..you shouldn't have brought them" Dean sighs. I go to ask why but that's when I look up..and see him..Death.

"What is this?" Sam asks, all of us seeing Dean here with friggin' Death. As in death Death. The friggin' horseman Death. Literally the only thing in existance that can kill God.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't" Derek says. Dean explains what Death plans to do, Death jumping in when need be.

"There's gotta be another way" I say.

"You don't need to go with him" Sam says. "You don't need to die!"

"Funny you say that" Dean says. "Truth is, when I left, I thought the only way out was my death. Well I was wrong Sam. It's your's" Dean says, completely serious.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"So he's going to send you into outer space?" Derek asks, shocked at the thought.

"Well..he didn't say outer space" Dean says.

"This is crazy Dean" I say.

"Far from it i'm afraid" Death says.

"Noone's asking you" I sass. My eyes widen when I realise I just sassed Death. He doesn't seem phased by it though.

"Hear him out" Dean says. So we do. Death wants to send Dean far, far, _far_ away where he can keep the mark but not be a threat to himself or anyone else. Dean even tells us he let Rudy die. That upsets me but I know it wasn't him him, it was the mark. Dean tells us he's got to kill Sam because Sam would stop at nothing to bring Dean back.

"No, this is nuts Dean. Even for you and friggin' Death, this is nuts" I stress.

"You're not an evil man Dean" Sam says, walking up to him. "That is a good man crying to be heard, searching for some other way"

"No. There is no other way Sam" Dean says. Sam balls his fist up and punches Dean across the face. "Good. Fight" Dean says before hitting him back. On instinct I move to get involved but Derek grabs me, holding me back when Death stands up, walking over to us.

"Stay put" Death says firmly but in a completely calm voice.

"Dean, stop!" I yell. "STOP!" like he can read my mind, Death steps towards me again when I even think about jumping between the brothers.

"Or i'll smite all 3 of you" he says. I freeze, eyes widening. Derek's too focused on the two males fighting to hear what Death said. My eyes fill with tears and I nod, agreeing i'll stay back. For Derek's sake. For baby's sake.

"Okay..that's enough" Sam surrenders, laying on the floor with a bleeding head, black eye and split lip. I fist Derek's shirt tightly, eyes filled with tears. I won't watch my brother hurt my other brother. I won't watch my brother kill my other brother. But I also won't put my baby in danger. "You'll never, ever hear me say that you, the real you, is anything but good" Sam says. "But you're right" Sam says, getting up so he's on his knees. "Before you hurt anyone else, you have to be stopped at any cost. I understand"

"Sam, don't" I say, seeing he's not just surrendering, he's giving up.

"No, it's okay Ash" Sam says.

"It's not okay" Derek says. "Dean, you don't wanna do this"

"He has too" Sam says.

"No, he can stop this" Derek says. He looks at Dean. "You _can_ stop this. Just..just walk away"

"I wish it was that easy, I really do" Dean says.

"Do me the honor" Death says, handing his scythe to Dean.

"Close your eyes" Dean sighs sadly, looking at Sam.

"Dean!" Derek says.

"Sammy, close your eyes" Dean says again. Sam does it, he closes his eyes. I start to cry, gripping Derek so tightly, trying my hardest not to run over there.

"Wait" Sam says, opening his eyes again. "Take these" he says, bringing a couple old photos out from his shirt. He places them on the ground. They're of us and Mum. There's one of Dean and Mum. Dean looks down at them sadly and I almost think he's going to change his mind. Dean looks back at Sam. "One day, when you find your way back, let these be your guide. And they can help you remember what it was to be good, what it was to love" Sam says, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's for family that you must proceed Dean" Death says. "To be what you are, to become what you've become is a stain on their memory. Do it. Or I will" Dean nods, bringing the scythe up.

"Forgive me" Dean says.

"WAIT!" I scream. I have to say it. I have to tell them right now if it'll stop Dean.

"Ash, don't make this harder-"

"I'm pregnant" I tell them, starting to sob. "I..i'm 3 weeks pregnant" Derek's in full shock, I can tell, I can feel it in his hold on me. "I need you, both of you. Please. _Please_. Don't do this!" I beg him.

"Are you serious?" Dean asks me. I nod.

"I've known since yesturday. Just please stop this, walk away. We'll find another way"

"Don't let this stop you" Death says. "Think about it Dean. A newborn baby around you, while you have the mark. You're a danger to it, to your sister-"

"Shut up!" I snap. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Stop putting things in his head that aren't true!"

"I know that you shouldn't talk to me the way you're talking to me. Not if you want to meet your unborn child" Death threatens. There's a gunshot. Derek holds his gun up at Death, the barrel smoking. Derek just shot Death. "Come on, you didn't think that would work, did you?" he asks Derek. "I'm becoming impatient Dean. I said i'd let them live but you're pushing it" Death says, talking about Derek and I. Dean looks over at us. I shake my head, tears soaking my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Dean says.

"No!" Derek yells when Dean swings. Panic surges through my body. The worst thing i've ever felt. But then..then everything changes. The panic's flushed out, replaced with shock and relief as Dean's stabbed the scythe into Death, not Sam. We watch with wide eyes as Death's face cracks, then he crumbles into dust along with his scythe. Dean helps Sam to his feet.

"You okay?" Dean asks him.

"I'll live. You?"

"Fantastic..I think I just killed Death" Dean says.

"Ash" I turn to look at Derek. "Are you..you.."

"I am" I nod. "I've tried to tell you but..it's been hard. But I am, 3 weeks along" I tell him. Derek smiles and I start to cry again. He kisses me before hugging me. I wrap my arms around his back, hugging him back tightly.

"I promise i'm going to keep you and our baby safe, okay? I swear" he says. I nod into his neck.

"Ash" we pull apart at Sam's voice. Both brothers are looking at me with wide eyes. "It's really true?"

"Yeah, it's really true" I smile proudly, tears still falling. Sam comes forward, hugging me. I hug him back. Dean pulls Derek into a hug. Dean has to dettach Sam from me so he can hug me too. Sam congratulates Derek, giving the man a hug as well. "I'm so glad you pulled yourself back" I whisper to Dean.

"So am I" he says.

"What he said..not true. I swear, it's not true" I assure him. He nods, holding me tighter. I pull back, looking between my brothers. "There's something else you should both know too" I say.

"Please, one heart attack worthy confession at a time" Sam jokes. I smile, looking at Derek for permission. He nods, taking my hand in his.

"Derek's asked me to marry him" I tell them. Both brother's eyes widen and fall to Derek. "And I said yes"

"Wow..okay" Dean says, in shock.

"I would have asked permission but..we're not the most normal family" Derek chuckles, referring to everyone being everywhere lately.

"No, of course you have our permission" Sam nods.

"He's right" Dean says, smiling. I smile widely, feeling the happiest I have in a long time. Right now, none of that supernatural crap matters. I have my family and i'm carrying something so precious.

"Thank you" I say to my brothers. I don't expect Dean to come forward, hugging all 3 of us at once. We pull away when we hear loud thunder suddenly cracking outside.

"That sound right to you?" Dean asks. Lightning strikes through the roof and right at Dean. Derek pulls me away from him, shielding me with his own body. Dean lights up blue for a few seconds before the lightning shoots back out of the ceiling. We all rush over to Dean. The mark it's..it's gone.

..

"This is good" Sam says, trying to convince us and himself. Rowena did it, she cured him. We're all looking around nervously. "The mark's off your arm, nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back" he says, handing the impala keys back to Dean.

"Yeah..i'm sure everything's fine" Dean says, sounding unconvinced.

"Ash and Derek are getting married, we have a neice or nephew on the way..everything's fine" Sam says. I smile when Dean's face softens and he nods. But then lightning strikes down beside us, black smoke shooting up from the ground.

"What did Death call this?" Sam asks as a huge black cloud of smoke starts to build.

"The Darkness" Dean says. "Get in the car" Dean says. "In the car!" we run and jump into the impala.

"Go, go, go!" Sam yells. Dean tears off, reversing. One of the back tired falls into something, a pothole. Dean tries to get us out but we're stuck. He opens his door to get out but the black cloud starts to spread out, heading right our way. And fast. Sam pulls Dean's door shut. I panic.

"What do we do?" I ask them.

"I..I don't know" Dean says, the smoke creeping up on us. He locks the door, looking generally scared. We all are.

"Hey" Derek says. I turn to him. "It's okay, just look at me, okay?" I nod. He kisses me and I kiss him back. When he pulls away, he keeps his forehead pressed to mine, locking eyes with me. "I love you, both of you" he says, wiping my scared tears away with one hand and bringing his other hand to my stomach.

"We both love you" I say, reaching down and threading my fingers through his and keeping it over my stomach. "I've always loved you Der" I admit, the black smoke metres away.

"I've always loved you Ash" Derek says. I smile sadly before the entire car's enloped in darkness.

..

..

 **The ending of that season finale was such a cliffhanger! Thanks again to every single person that supported me through this fic, weither good or bad, thank you! You're all amazing and I really hope you've enjoyed this fic! I love you all, thank you!**

 **~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy xo**


End file.
